


Now That You're Gone, I Can Fly

by not4u2no2



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Love, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 249,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not4u2no2/pseuds/not4u2no2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkubus: Tamsin centric fic: Occurs immediately after S05E07. "Tamsin backed up unconsciously to stop herself from reliving the most humiliating moment in all her lifetimes. A couple tears streaked down her face. Freya let her step back to allow her recover. Tamsin was hurt deeply by Bo and she was her family. But did she fall hard for a mark and get rejected?"<br/>This is a backup location from my FF post by the same name BUT this has more 'DETAIL' in some areas (during the pairings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belonging

Tamsin stormed out of the crack shack angry, upset, ashamed, betrayed, and very alone.

She wiped away the remnants of tears but had no idea where she was going. She sure as hell didn't want to go to her room there to face more humiliation from the succubus.

She still felt disgraced however since she was running away. But more so, the one person she both considered her family and lover didn't even bother to recognize their close relationship. It seemed the doctor, Dyson, Rainer, and everyone else was closer to Bo than her.

Did Tamsin make sacrifices for their relationship? Yes. She already took a bullet for her and drove off a cliff in an attempt to kill Hades so he would not get to Bo. Tamsin even helped her in her dawning and most of all was by her side, no questions asked. As roommates, they only got closer, or so she felt.

She even gave her body to her, but most of all her soul to Bo.

Tamsin did her best to swallow this better pill and put it all aside. She needed to regroup and she wanted NOTHING to do with Bo and the gang right now. There was no way she could face anyone with the way she was summarily dismissed.

She felt shooting pain in her heart as she stumbled into an empty parking lot. She clutched her chest and tried to breath. It was like she was stabbed through the heart, but there was no physical wound. However, Tamsin found that love cut her the deepest and she tried her best in vain to cope.

It began to rain, but at least in the rain, no one could tell if you were crying.

Where will she go? Tamsin mused confused and a total wreck.

Alcohol was always good, but no matter which bar she was at, Bo would find her and she hated her right now.

She needed to go HOME. She needed to return to Valhalla from once where she was exiled from and still to an extent event now. Freya was not very pleased with her still. Even then, Bo had managed to put on some magic slippers which got her the ability to travel into her kingdom. She just hoped Bo would just stay away.

It was then she was aware 4 heavy set men were approaching her. They weren't drunk but they were looking for trouble.

The lead one just spoke up, "You lost little lady? You look hurt." The others started to fan out and block Tamsin's way.

"BACK OFF NOW!" Tamsin spat out in pain finally releasing her hand over her heart. Now was not a good time.

"Hey a little morsel like you could get hurt out here," He patronized grabbing her arm.

Tamsin growled as the others surrounded her. "LAST warning assholes. Hands off me now by the time I count to one or else you will ALL be dead 15 seconds after that."

"Oh boy. Sooo scared," the chubby man said to her left encroaching on her personal space.

Tamsin hated humans but she was nice enough to warn them. She was still really upset remembering what Bo told her moments ago.

Tamsin just counted out loud, "10, 9, 8,"

'I love you. I do. But not like that.' Tamsin recalled painfully to what Bo told her.

"1!" Tamsin spat out skipping all other numbers.

'And I know you feel the same say too.'

That hurt Tamsin more than any other weapons she had experienced in all her life times.

Tamsin immediately head butting the leader in front of her so hard a stream of blood burst out of his nose and it was so hard, everyone heard a loud unmistakable crack. He collapsed on the ground DEAD since the bones in his nose were now slammed forcefully into his brain.

Valkyries were stronger than humans and now she wasn't even going to use her powers of doubt with her right leg kicking up behind her a heartbeat later to kick and make a field goal between the assailant's legs.

Tamsin's kick was powerful that it and made the man behind her lift high into the air grunting and howling in excruciating pain in soprano.

Elbows were next for the idiots to her right and left as one drew his knife beading a trail of blood in retreat.

He recovered and attacked then lunged at her with the knife. Tamsin caught it and redirected it to the other recovering attacker slicing his jugular with blood going everywhere. He was dead.

She then took control of the attacker's knife and gave it back to him, stabbing him several times through the heart. DEAD.

"Thanks for the knife," Tamsin mentioned without feeling taking and throwing it to land it between the attacker's eyes holding his family jewels. DEAD.

Tamsin was covered in blood as she breathed in the mist of the 4 pathetic souls.

"Have souls, will travel," Tamsin mentioned with a click to the dead leader without any emotion.

Tamsin heart was closed to everyone now and as such she was losing her ability to empathize. For Tamsin, it was for self-preservation since she wouldn't be able to function with them after her talk with Bo.

Valhalla awaited and she had conveniently 4 souls to give Freya too. They were my no means quality souls, but quantity mattered too and Tamsin took them down without even drawing her dagger.

She strode forward stone faced to a wall and the gate to Valhalla appeared and opened for her to which she entered hesitantly.

Freya was busy directing all Valkyries and staff at her posh hotel when she stopped abruptly. She felt Tamsin's presence.

Freya closed her eyes and used the telepathic link that all Valkyries shared.

'Tamsin? What brings you here? My A list client is still telling me you didn't deliver Bo to him yet again,' Freya brought up.

'I brought you 4 souls less than 5 minutes old. I need to talk to you,' Tamsin thought making her way to her from across the room.

Freya announced to all gesturing to Tamsin who was approaching, "There she is everyone! Tamsin, the twin sister of the dark, and fresh out of the battle never the less and she brought us souls she killed herself less than 5 minutes ago."

After getting everyone's attention surrounding her including Stacey, Freya continued glancing to all the 5 other Valkyries looking on at Tamsin, "Now only if all my Valkyries were that efficient."

All of them just looked down at the apparent jab Freya took at all of them.

Freya waved them away and Tamsin stopped just short of her.

"Hey," Tamsin said a little unsure of herself to Freya. As a matter of fact she wasn't sure of anything right now.

"Tamsin, have you found out what you wanted to do with your final life? I hope after not 6 BUT 13 other lives you would know," Freya queried.

"I… I wish to serve you once again," Tamsin meekly let out.

Freya thought about this and quickly responded, "Tamsin, you were supposed to be serving me all along. And now the one mission to deliver the Succubus to our A-List client has failed once more. I'd send others after her but apparently they have less experience than you and YOU even protect Bo."

"Not any more. I am free from her," Tamsin told her calmly trying not to get all emotional on Freya. It was frowned upon for Valkyries to show any emotion and most of all complex ones.

Freya's gaze searched Tamsin's soul and then carefully asked, "She is a queen in her own right. How do you not serve her since even Stacey says you are loyal to her friends but must of all Bo, the unaligned succubus."

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Tamsin stammered out. "All that matters is that short of re-engaging my only contract to capture her for the wanderer, I am yours to command." Tamsin took Freya's hand and nodded looking to the ground paying her the highest form of respect she could.

Freya was puzzled but Tamsin was being sincere from what she could tell. Tamsin hated her after all and her close Valkyrie click with a vengeance. Now it seemed that Tamsin was willing to return under her own volition. Something was terribly wrong and then she probed more.

"Did Bo Dennis hurt you?" Freya asked lifting up Tamsin's chin gingerly with her hand. She wanted to read Tamsin's eyes.

"No," Tamsin darted her glance away but firmly mentioned, "My injures, however minor, were from the 4 useless humans who tried to get their fix."

Freya knew that she was avoiding it and asked her more forcefully, "Did that succubus hurt you RECENTLY."

"N… No," Tamsin stuttered out losing her resolve quickly.

"I'm not talking about physically Tamsin," Freya clarified trying to get to the heart of the issue.

Tamsin just kept shaking her head but fell into a flash back.

'I am NOT confused. I'm not. I'm in love with you.'

'Tamsin, I love you. I do. But not like that.'

She backed up unconsciously to stop herself from reliving the most humiliating moment in her life. A couple tears streaked down her face which she quickly wiped away.

Freya let her step back to allow her recover. From what she just witnessed, Tamsin was hurt deeply by Bo and she was her family. But the emotions that Tamsin seemed to demonstrate, it was more. Much more. Did she fall hard for a mark and get rejected?

Freya brooded that now Tamsin had no family and she desperately needed one for support. She was one of them after all. But most importantly, that would mean that Tamsin would be more compliant if she graciously took her in. She had nothing to lose really.

Tamsin looked away and composed herself and then Freya softly stated, "Tamsin. You are one of us. You are our blood and we look after one another no matter the situation. Stay with us and join us for the next couple weeks before your next mission. I will talk to the wanderer on suspending the contract for Bo if you wish."

"Wha…? Suspend?" Tamsin responded confused attempting to make sense of it all.

Freya clarified stepping up to her and holding her arm. "We are all Valkyries; Harbingers of death and destruction. We are feared as such Tamsin. You forgot your roots. You abandoned your sisters and me. I want to offer you the chance to be that strong Valkyrie you once were. Never to be weak and never to be hurt ever again."

Freya brought her into a loose hug trying to sway her over to her side and whispered into her ear, "Bo will willingly go back to her father so there is no need for the contract really, but I need to tell him this so that he will not be angered by us."

"Oh? How?" Tamsin said with her head being buffeted by complex emotions.

"You can try and KILL Bo but that will never make you feel better if you succeed in doing so. You suffer from emotional, not physical pain and therefore, if you want to hurt her, you need to make her feel the emotional pain as well," Freya whispered.

"She's too powerful and cunning," Tamsin hesitantly brought her arms around to hug Freya back.

"Yes she is, but to make her feel the hurt you experienced, you need not go against her. Just take away her family," Freya smirked manically in the hug.

"Kill them?" Tamsin asked.

"Only if YOU wish it Tamsin. And if you need help from your sisters, WE are all here for you. But it is more fitting that you poison all of her relationships so she FEELS your pain. After that, she will have no choice but to slink back to her father, utterly devastated and broken in spirit" Freya released the hug and held Tamsin at arm's length.

Freya realized too that Bo managed to break Tamsin's spirit and as they say, an eye for an eye.

Freya felt Arin enter Valhalla so she communicated over the link to her, 'Arin, please see me and Tamsin in the main hall. I need you to show Tamsin around and let her settle in. She has finally returned to us.'

'Tamsin is here?! Of course,' was the quick response.

"Tamsin, I have JUST the thing to make you feel at home. Take some time off. THINK about what I said and in the meantime, you probably need to catch up with someone," Freya concluded spinning her around gently to a Valkyrie running towards them.

It was Arin. Tamsin's identical twin sister and as such they were splitting images of each other.

Without a thought Tamsin ran to her sister and they collided into a tight embrace, "Arin! I have not seen you in over 6 life times. How are you?"

"I'm fine sister. All that matters now is that the legendary Valkyrie twin sisters of light and dark are back together again," Arin rushed out holding Tamsin even tighter in the hug as if loosening it would cause her to disappear. She was over joyed to finally see her sister in her last life.


	2. The Mission

Arin was more than happy to show Tamsin around the place like a giddy school kid. Also she made sure to fill Tamsin in on her last 6 life times.

Tamsin was impressed that Arin was able to hold into her lives and not get killed on missions. She essentially lengthened her existing lives and Tamsin was flattered that she did it all for her. Arin never lost hope that one day, the only twin sisters in Valhalla would be united once more. Tamsin wished she didn't squander her lives but what's done was done.

Tamsin was finally able to laugh again at Arin's often hilarious stories across her 6 other life times. It sure beat mulling over Bo.

It was good to be home.

Arin tried her best to cheer Tamsin up but for some odd reason, Tamsin wasn't all there. It was as if something kept preoccupying her mind during the periods of silence. She zone out several times like she was in shock. She needed to know more.

They were eating outside overlooking a lush green field even in the dark.

"Mmmmm," Tamsin pointed to her plate swallowing a bite. "Traditional Norse cooking, I haven't had this since I last saw you. Did it get better?"

Arin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "No. As a matter of fact, they just changed chef duty to Rota so it got a little worse. Now Sigun, SHE makes the good stuff."

"I've been eating so much human crap that I forgot about how much I missed this," Tamsin smirked.

She wanted to share this moment with Bo. What was the point of enjoying something if the person you loved wasn't there?

'She dumped me,' was Tamsin's next thought as all warmth left her face.

Arin thought out quickly to Freya using the link, 'Freya, Tamsin isn't her bitchy, opinionated, stubborn, sure footed self like I remember. She looks like she is in shock and sad. I … I have never seen this before. Normally we snap out of it quickly.'

Freya's voice popped into her head, 'I believe that Tamsin gave her heart to the Queen, Daughter of Hades and Unaligned Succubus. She is otherwise known as Bo Dennis. Somehow Tamsin chose to love her.'

'But we can't love. We are Valkyrie warriors,' Arin rebutted.

'Valkyries, when they spend too much time earth side with no guidance from me or the sisterhood, pick up human habits and emotions,' Freya factually stated.

'I thought we just don't have that ability to feel complex emotions?' Arin thought back curiously as Tamsin zoned out just eating with her head down somewhat despondent.

'You do. But as a species, it is in our DNA to suppress and ignore it. A Valkyrie has to consciously CHOOSE to willingly override this with much effort on their part, but once it is done, there is no turning back. Once a Valkyrie feels love, they can't turn it off, or any other complex emotion off ever again,' Freya replied.

'So she was with a succubus, and was tricked into love,' Arin replied unsure.

'Arin,' Freya warned, 'Tamsin is now essentially a HUMAN who happens to have Valkyrie attributes, and NOT the other way around. You will be tested Arin and for once it isn't on a battle field. You need to give Tamsin something she no longer has, a family. Gods knows she will need it and more to recover and become a functioning member of our sisterhood again. If we are lucky, she may become at least half of the Valkyrie she once was.'

Tamsin and Arin sat there no longer eating but mulling over 2 very different but important things.

For Tamsin, she was still trying to deal with the fact that she ran away in full retreat from Bo. She had to face the fact that she was a coward. It was something that she never did. She just waved the white flag and Lauren just had Bo's heart the whole time. At the same time her heart still yearned for Bo to be next to her. She was played by both Bo and Lauren. How'd she get here to this point?

As for Arin, she couldn't believe that one person could ruin her sister like that and it wasn't in a physical fight. Bo had Tamsin's heart and soul and the Valkyrie in front of her was now just a lifeless shell. How DARE anyone torture and essentially KILL her sister like that. That enraged her and her fists balled up reflexively.

Arin slammed her fists on the table then threw the table aside in a fit of rage.

Tamsin was pulled out of her deep thoughts at Arin's outburst but was even more surprised at Arin grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her to her feet.

Arin barked within an inch of Tamsin and demanded, "WHAT were Frey's orders to you to deal with that freaking back stabbing slut of a succubus!"

Tamsin locked her hands on top of Arin's grip to stop her from executing further take down moves and yelled, "DO NOT EFFING hurt Bo! Don't you dare even touch her! I love her!"

"Listen you yourself sister!" Arin shook her as best she could to get her to snap out of it.

Tamsin swept her and pinned her to the ground and growled. She took demands from no one but Arin's words began to sink in.

"You are defending that whore who cast you out like a dollar store item in the TRASH," Arin yelled back even in a submission hold. "I bet she has a whole harem on speed dial and you're NOT one of them! Face it, she doesn't give a frack about you!"

Tamsin's expressions of fury melted away to one of defeat as she looked away and finally let Arin go. "Arin," Tamsin said as calmly as she could getting up but kept her back to her. "Freya told me that in order to stop hurting, I need to hurt Bo back emotionally by poisoning all her relationships. Even going as far as to kill the people I once considered family. They are good people."

Arin dusted herself off and put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder to comfort her from behind. She thought about it and scrunched her face, "Tamsin, you are my sister by blood. I am you and you are me and I will follow you to whatever end. Hey, you are dark. Since when did you give a crap about good people? That's my job."

Tamsin turned around and scrunched her face too and murmured, "You got strong drinks and time? I can tell you allllll about it then."

"Sure thing sis," Arin clicked with a smirk.

Tamsin and Arin fixed the table and chairs and spent hours on end talking about her lifetimes starting with Bo who suddenly barged into her life.

For Tamsin, Arin deduced, out of all her lifetimes, she only truly lived when she was with Bo.

Arin saw the bright, beautiful and powerful sister she once knew and for the first time since she was here, Tamsin laughed and smiled genuinely.

Although Tamsin did most of the talking, Arin could see just by the way Tamsin expressed herself about her time with Bo from the most simple and funny to the most pivotal and stressful moments, her sister was indeed at one point head over heels for Bo.

Could it be love?

Odd part about all of this was that Tamsin was stubborn enough to never get attached or submit to anyone, but for this succubus, she would willingly.

As the night went on, both were really sloshed due to the alcohol they consumed but still had a great time over all.

"…. Annnnnd IN the spirit of sharing with Bo, this time I invited a Hydra over and lured him into Bo's room feigning totally ignorance that Bo had just gotten home and was in the shower. Well….." Tamsin glowed and smirked manically.

"Oh gods! Hydras have 7 heads down in the southern plains. Did she take the bait?!" Arin chuckled almost spitting out her drink.

Tamsin reminisced and looked up to the sky and continued, "Ohhh yea. I timed it so that Ted or whoever his name was didn't have an opportunity to reveal his true 7 headed nature. With our spiking auras, Bo didn't even bother to towel off before she just grabbed him like a praying mantis and devoured him."

"Oh MY GODS! Was she able to handle him or did the predator become the prey," Arin leaned forward putting a hand on her mouth in shock but anxious to hear the rest of it.

"Well I left but kept tabs on them from down stairs and Bo was almost screwed literally and figuratively but barely made it. She was able to get the upper hand since strength wasn't his strong suit and he also had lower chi capacity,"

Arin's mouth dropped open in realization at what her evil sister was getting at, "You set her up so that she'd rolling in the sheets with the Hydra and not be fully topped off! Wow, that is evil. OK sis, I know there's MORE to this story, so …"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and continued pretending to be totally innocent, "I accidentally then had my built like a brick house Ogre friend come over for drinks and an upper body massage. Bo came down to get a drink on only her kimono when she spotted Tommy shirtless and ripped with extremely high chi capacity and THIS time Bo knew that she couldn't take him down but she surprised me. She acted like the prey and Tommy was all hers. She allowed him to take the more dominant position but wow… she was flexible, and in the end got her fill BUT she had to earn it. At first it was Bo the prey, but at the end she turned into a menacing predator from the way Tommy later described to me."

Tamsin paused and glowed at her triumph while Arin just burst out with a hearty laugh. "Well I am not one to watch so I went to my room but, Bo came up and slept with me in my tiny bed since Tommy was totally spent on the couch and there was a passed out Hydra in her bed. I got what I wanted in the end, a satisfied fully fed naked succubus that held me through the night who told me how evil I was to set her up like that. Wow. That was a little slice of heaven," Tamsin clicked.

Arin observed that Tamsin frowned and knew the other shoe was going to drop, "From those days forward, I relished waking up with Bo and it wasn't about rolling in the hay either. The group Cause and Effect said it best, since it was more about,

The things she said,

The books she read,

The way she looked,

When the morning came,

The time of night,

That I held her tight,

But I'll never forget,

The day she went away."

Tamsin stopped short of her confession to Bo about how she truly felt, but was thankful that Arin didn't push her. She was still processing what just happened.

It was already late into the night and both decided to retire to Arin's room. Arin insisted they sleep with one another even though Tamsin was ok with a cot or going to her room.

It was a long day for both and they quickly fell asleep.

Bo paced about the living room on her phone and urgently communicated, "Trick, have you seen Tamsin?... Yea, I know it's 4AM but she bolted out of here upset and I am worried….. All right…..fine… Call me if you see her ok ….. Thanks."

'What have a done,' Bo thought to herself collapsing on the couch as the consequences of her actions concerning Tamsin sunk in.

Since the oracles visited her, it not only told her who her heart desired most, but also gave the truth for a truth. She desired to be with both Dyson and Lauren. Dyson professed his love for her in deed through all his sacrifices. Lauren declared that she would always to true to her.

Bo hunched forward holding her head downtrodden, 'How the fuck did I miss all of Tamsin's queues?' she scolded herself but she already knew the answer. She was so wrapped up with having a complex open relationship with Dyson and Lauren that she totally missed Tamsin.

How she wished Kenzi was still around. She was her sounding board and also kept Bo in check as a sister.

She had already called Dyson and he put an APB out on her and on luck thus far.

The bigger question was, if she found Tamsin, what would she say to her?

That thought was dismissed when Lauren slid up behind her and hugged her.

"Bo, let's go back to bed," she reassured, "Dyson is working on finding her and will call as soon as he finds something. OK?"

Bo rested her hands on Lauren's and just mumbled and stammered out staring at the ground, "I know. I… I …. I'm really worried. The ancients, losing Kenzi, now Tamsin too? I feel like nothing is going right."

Lauren pecked Bo on the cheek from behind and just factually mentioned in a soothing whisper, "Bo, you need at least 6 hours of sleep to perform at your best. We all do. Please come to bed and we can address all those in a couple of hours. OK Babe?"

Bo just hesitantly nodded and turned around to peck Lauren on the lips, "OK."

'Babe,' Bo brooded. It brought up the same feelings that she had when Tamsin first called her 'girlfriend'. It felt forced and uneasy but Bo was so overwhelmed, that she didn't over think it.

Lauren was fine with Tamsin being gone out of their relationship, but the cost of Bo being sad didn't make it worth it she mused. She really did want Bo to be happy even though Tamsin and her made digs on one another all the time. She wanted Tamsin's memory to fade.

Lauren guided Bo upstairs and right before they climbed into bed, Lauren peeled off her silk pajamas which piled on the floor, "Bo, come on, you'll sleep better this way."

30 seconds later, Bo's pajamas also joined the messy pile.

Lauren was quick to find sleep but Bo couldn't stop thinking about Tamsin. How could she not? She was sleeping with another woman and by the nature that she was sleeping on Tamsin side, Bo could smell Tamsin's scent.

Even in Lauren's embrace facing away, Bo who was still wide awake whispered and hissed out to herself barely audible, "Tammmmmssssssiiiinnn"

Tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head ever so slowly as the gravity hit her, "What have I done?"

Bo wept quietly and only just repeated 1 word through her muffle wails.

Tamsin clenched her heart and screamed, "AHHHHHH! Make it stop!"

Arin was sleeping next to her and jolted up, "Tamsin! What's wrong!"

"I… I AHHHH! Don't know… My heart! It freaking HURTS!" Tamsin convulsed. "Like Uggg someone squeezing it!"

Arin had never seen this before and assumed it was a magical spell of some sort.

'FREYA! Tamsin is convulsing in agony all of a sudden. She isn't physically hurt.' Arin relayed as fast as she could.

"Hold on Tamsin! Freya is on her way." Arin hugged her to see if some of her pain would go away that way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamsin shriek at the top of her lungs enough to wake everyone on the floor up.

'Hold her down and DON'T let her grab anything she can hurt herself with. On my way,' Freya though back grabbing her robe and jumping out of bed. 2 guards waited outside and flanked her as she ran to Arin's room.

Minutes seemed like hours as Tamsin was yelling bloody murder as if being stabbed constantly by an unseen enemy.

Arin restrained her as best she could but Tamsin was really strong, even stronger than her but she made due.

Freya burst and her guards flanked the door outside. She ran over to Tamsin and gave her a goblet to drink. "Tamsin, DRINK, this should numb the pain."

"Ahhhh!" Tamsin yelled but through her screams she gulped the caustic bitter concoction down.

It took a couple more minutes but at least Tamsin could now take the pain but still held her heart.

Arin was still by her side on the bed and Tamsin sat up and rested against her looking off distantly.

Freya finally asked, "Tamsin, this is important so I need an honest answer so I know how to treat you further. I know you don't want to talk about it but…" Freya looked over to Arin tell her to leave when Tamsin held onto Arin's arm firmly.

"Arin stays. You kept me separated from all the sisterhood because of the deal I made with the Blood King Trick. I have nothing to hide from her," Tamsin adamantly stated but realized that she just gave Freya, her goddess, and order so she added meekly, "Please?"

Freya just nodded and continued but formally stated, "Did you fall in…. LOVE … with Bo?"

Tamsin still felt a dull pain but just nodded. She was too embarrassed to admit it since Valkyries are forbidden to do just that.

Freya then followed up, "Did you make your feelings for her known in no uncertain terms?"

Tamsin hesitated but nodded once more looking away. She hated to admit she actually groveled for Bo love and affection. She felt weak.

"Did she return her feelings in kind?" Freya asked more sternly.

Tamsin found her voice and just weakly mumbled looking at her sheets, "I told her that I was in love with her but she told me that she love me, but not that way."

Arin was taken back. Tamsin had the guts to tell someone else that she love them. That was immensely brave of her but unfortunately; Succubi and Incubi in general have knee problems or more precisely commitment issues.

Freya looked confused, "Are you sure she didn't return her love in kind?"

Tamsin heart constricted and she winced in pain but finally blurted out, "I fracking begged for her love all right! No she just wants me for a convenient lay!"

Freya just smiled in understanding and put her hand on her shoulder and asked nicely, "Do you still love her?"

Tamsin was so messed up emotionally and at first her anger surfaced at how she was dumped in explicit terms and shook her head. However, tears came into her eyes and began to fall once more as she transitioned to a single nod before burying her face into her sister.

Arin never saw love before, and it looked like Tamsin did really love Bo. She held her broken sister and stroked her back as Freya sat on the bed as well and put her arm around Tamsin.

"Tamsin, you are partially bonded to Bo. If you were fully bonded, my elixir would not be nearly as effective. What you are feeling now is her yearning and searching for you. She wants you be her side." Freya clarified.

Even crying quietly, Tamsin just spat back, "No she doesn't. She's probably sleeping with that fucking terrorist, low life, back stabbing, human doctor! She just wants me in her … her freaking harem."

Freya looked up to see how best to phase this, "Our scared texts say that the only way you can feel pain from being apart in a bond of any type is if they do….. CARE DEEPLY … about you."

Tamsin jerked her head around and gave Freya a dead serious stare and wiped her tears away, "HOW do I stop this and don't give me any crap or fluff got it?!"

Freya was not use to Tamsin's direct nature but because of her being in pain, she just put up with it and relayed, "Kill the succubus, or make it so she no longer thinks about you in an affectionate manner. In other words, you need her to hate you. If you go this route the bond will reverse itself and the pain will go away."

Tamsin felt the pain return and winced once more, "A heart for a heart." Tamsin grunted out and turned to Arin spitting out in distain, "Time to torture and kill Kenzi, Bo's heart, and you're coming with me."

Arin just nodded eagerly. Finally, the strong sister she knew.

Freya got up and nodded, but set a pill down on the side table, "Arin, this will help Tamsin sleep tonight while Bo is still calling out for her."

Arin just nodded and Freya took her leave.


	3. Burning Down The House

Arin was awoken in the early AM by the sound of someone sharpening a blade manually with a stone. She peered over to the sound and it was Tamsin. She was working on her sword.

Arin observed that Tamsin's face was devoid of any emotions but she was determined. That was good. She no longer was suffering from shock and inaction. Arin wanted Bo to PAY for hurting her sister like this.

She got up too and didn't even bother to say a word as she pulled out her weapons as well and got them ready.

The Valkyrie Twins Sisters of Light and Dark were back and now more dangerous than ever as they prepared for the battle that lay ahead for them.

Bo woke up to someone holding her with their head resting her chest under the crook of her chin. She was embracing them as well. She just reflexively brought them in tightly to her.

The fog was still clearing from her head as she lay there nude under the sheets but the process was helped along as the woman in her arms grunted and slowly propped her head up to look to Bo.

"Hey babe." Lauren murmured all sleepy eyed with a smirk of satisfaction. She just loved Bo's look and smell in the AM. It was at this time she looked most at peace and her smell wasn't diluted with perfume, but it was just Bo through and through. She was a little concerned that Bo's face was scrawled with hints of regret.

"Hey," Bo smiled broadly. She wanted to say more but nothing came out.

Lauren knew at this point she was competing with Tamsin. Tamsin was the one, up until yesterday Bo woke up with. She wanted to address the issue head on but it wasn't wise to do so with the hurt so fresh. She also might end up on the losing end she deduced.

What if, Lauren mused, she was just Bo's friend and empathized with her? It would be a dangerous cat and mouse game. If she played it too well, Bo would just wind up with Tamsin again but if she empathized just enough, Bo would be able to work Tamsin out and let her go.

The one question Lauren had to ask herself was how Tamsin made such quick inroads into Bo's heart? Bo was not only worried about her like she should, but Bo's eyes were slightly bloodshot which meant that she was crying for Tamsin early this morning.

As for Tamsin falling for Bo? That too was an odd turn of events. Tamsin hated Bo, but they grew to respect one another as time went on, but for the ice queen to fall in love with Bo? Impossible. Being reborn and raised by Kenzi did change her quite a bit though.

Lauren locked onto Bo's deep expressive eyes and just smirked, "Hey Bo, why don't you call Dyson to see if he has any updates?"

Bo just nodded and appreciated Lauren's patience and understanding. She reached over to her bed side table and picked up her call phone and dialed Dyson.

While trying to connect, Bo sat up and covered herself with the thin sheet. Lauren knelt behind her keeping a section of the sheets for herself and started to give Bo a shoulder rub.

"Hey Dyson, Yea it's me….. Uh huh. Yea… OK, Thanks. Let me know… yea… OK Bye," Bo hung up on a sad note. Dyson didn't turn up anything except of the fact that it looked like Tamsin 4 killed humans in in what looked like self-defense. Dyson also let her know that the incident occurred near a Valkyrie gate at the time.

Bo let the phone drop from her ear as she thought, 'Could Tamsin have gone home? The place where she was no longer welcomed? Why would she go back to Valhalla UNLESS she had nowhere else to go? Tamsin told Bo that for the first time in all her life times, she now had a family but what did Bo just do?'

A pang of guilt hit her in the gut.

Lauren knew by the look on her face that this wasn't good and just gently asked, "Anything?"

Bo took a moment and finally shook her head to clear her thoughts staring ahead at the wall, "Dyson didn't find her but he found clues that she may have gone back to Valhalla."

Lauren tried to reassure Bo, "Then she's probably ok. At least she's not at some bar or on some rampage. Give her some time, she'll be back before you know it."

Bo looked down to the ground, "Lauren… I was kind of harsh with her when we talked last."

Lauren just kneaded Bo's shoulders a little more firmly and then stated, "I am sure you told her the truth, right?" She stopped herself from adding, 'That you and I were always a couple.'

Bo just threw her hands in the air briefly, and got to the point, "I didn't see it coming Lauren. She told me that she had feelings for me…. And … and …. I just was … well… shocked I guess."

Lauren huffed out a small laugh to discount Tamsin's feelings, but knew that Bo would shut down so she responded analytically a heartbeat later, "Sometimes people misconstrue your actions and see things that just aren't there."

That was the problem, Bo mused, there was. She told Tamsin that she did care for her, more than she knew, but where did that put Tamsin in her life?

More than a friend, but less than a girlfriend. So where did that leave Tamsin? That left her in a sort of limbo.

Was she just family like Kenzi? If that were true, then why did she bed with her?

All these thoughts brought out confusion, but knew Lauren was just patiently giving her space and Bo responded carefully, "I can't leave her in a lurch like this. I…. I…."

Bo then became acutely aware that Lauren was kissing her behind her ear and it was distracting and erotically euphoric at the same time.

Lauren was moving down her neck, planting soft kissed when she murmured in between, "Then find her Bo ….. (kiss)…. in Valhalla …(kiss)…. or wherever she may be…. (kiss kiss). She's family and ….. (kiss kiss kiss)."

Bo arched her back and tilted her head to give Lauren better access to her neck and shoulders. Before she knew it, Lauren was working down her exposed back since the sheets only covered her front.

"Listen to her…. (kiss) Let her know …. (kiss)… She always has a place with us (kiss kiss kiss)," Lauren purred.

"Goooooood," Bo grunted out in pleasure, "Doctor, I love your bed side manners."

Lauren snaked her head around Bo's to kiss her on the lips as Bo turned her head to see the blonde eye to eye.

Their passionate kisses lasted for several minutes.

Lauren knew very well what she was doing. All is fair in LOVE and WAR, and right now, she was creating the fog of war. Confusing Bo by telling her the advice a good friend would give but at the same time, her actions were telling Bo something else.

Bo was lost in ecstasy as she let go of her sheet and rolled on top of the doctor with a giggle.

Those were the last words either spoke with the sounds of lust filling the air afterwards.

Bo needed to feed and drown out her confusion over her complex emotions about Tamsin. She needed Lauren now.

Lauren needed Bo to commit and she needed it solidified before Bo went off on her mission to find Tamsin.

Dyson was a threat to Lauren. At least with Dyson, he was giving Bo an outlet to heal with no strings attached and therefore was out of the picture.

Tamsin however, was a bigger threat to Lauren. Lauren brooded that Tamsin was a loose cannon and therefore a hazard which she needed a leg up on the competition.

Tamsin and Arin emerged from an open portal in the wilderness atop of white horses. They galloped quickly through the wood, across lakes and streams to get to a large cozy cottage in the middle of nowhere nestled in the country side of Spain.

Tamsin and Arin were wearing regular clothing but had a bow and quiver on their backs. A sword and dagger on their belts and a shield ready to go on the side of their respective horses.

Tamsin slowed her horse down and Arin rode up beside her.

"So," Arin said, "Care to fill me in on how we are going to take down this Kenzi? Sneak attack? Charge? Multi prong attack?"

Tamsin just smirked menacingly, "We ride up and KNOCK."

"Huh?" Arin scrunched her face confused.

"Kenzi would be more than happy to see me and will just invite us in. THEN we strike. OK?" Tamsin stated with a click.

"Okkkk," Arin smirked back.

The approached the large cottage and Tamsin just smiled and knocked hard on the door.

They waited but no answer, but Tamsin heard heavy metal music playing loudly, she drew her dagger and used the butt of it to rap on the door harder.

It was then the music just abruptly stopped and a meek voice could be heard in hackneyed Spanish, "Ummmm … Quién es? (Who is it?)."

"It's your FAVORITE Valkyrie. Tammers," Tamsin sang out but did a puke face towards the end facing Arin .

"Emmmmmm, cuál …. es el password … I mean… la contraseña? (What is the password?)" the door emitted like someone was reading from a book.

Tamsin just huffed out in impatiently and yelled smacking the door one more time with the butt of her dagger, "The password is…. FRACKING open the god damn DOOR or I'll break it down! You open it now and I won't torture you… AS MUCH!"

Kenzi the stammered out as the sound of furniture was being moved in front of the door, "Sorry, Kenzi no in casa. No speak English. Hablo only es-pan-yol!"

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and then murmured to Arin, "This cottage is made of wood and… wood BURNS right?"

Arin smirked manically and responded, "YES, it does sister. I need to get some wood. You got her?"

Tamsin just nodded and then kicked the door with the sound of Arin riding off on her horse, "You open the door NOW and I'll let you have a minute to say WHATEVER your heart desire, a WHOLE minute. OK. I'm feeling gracious. Make it 2. AND if you ACT NOW, I'll kill you, quick….. er."

Tamsin backed up far enough so she could see the rear of the cottage too in case Kenzi made a break for it out the back door, but the way it sounded, Kenzi was barricading all the windows and doors.

"Missy! You wait til Bo Bear hears about this. She will kick your ass to high heavens for this. She'll bitch slap you so hard your ANCESTORS will feel it," Kenzi yelled from inside the cottage moving more furniture in front of the windows and doors.

Tamsin just yelled back, "You tell her then! Like I care about that SLUT! Get your final words in before I slit your throat!"

Kenzi was inside now stocking up on weapons like a baseball bat and of course her samurai sword Grenadine but paused and yelled back, "Bo IS your family remember?! Did you go to Valhalla again, bumped your head, went to bed, and went homicidal in the morning?!"

"No darnit!" Tamsin proclaimed but then corrected herself, "I mean YES I was in Valhalla, but I am ME… Tamsin Tamsin, and I am here to hurt Bo like she hurt me!"

Kenzi knew there was something wrong and just asked warily, "Bo would NEVER hurt you. You're her roomie!"

"WAS!" Tamsin shrieked at the house. "Until she went off and CHEATED on me with Lauren! And now, she's gonna PAY! Now come on out so we can get on with it!"

Kenzi stumbled back a couple of steps and leaned against an interior wall at this revelation. This was impossible. Tamsin was hurting because Bo cheated on her, but in order to be cheated ON, you had to be in a RELATIONSHIP first. Bo made no mention of Tamsin and her being an item via text and email, but she did know that Bo talked about her fondly.

Kenzi then cautiously looked out her almost fully barricaded window at a seething Valkyrie at a distance and asked, "So you mean you 2 were going out on the same level as Dyson…. Emmmm… WAS." Kenzi knew that comparing it to Lauren would only exacerbate the issue.

Tamsin just slammed her sword tip into the ground so it was free standing furious that ANYONE would question her and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ever since you left, we took cases together! We partied together! We slept together! We freaking made love TOGETHER and it wasn't for a STUPID feed alright!"

Kenzi looked on at the exasperated Valkyrie and although she was streaming mad, it looked like she was telling the truth so she pressed a little more, "OK. So when the Doctor thing happened, then what went down between you and Bo?"

Tamsin threw her dagger at the window from where she knew Kenzi was talking from and it shattered the glass and wedged into a table top she had put against it.

"Bo said she NEVER loved meeeeee! That is was all a figment of my imagination." Tamsin gurgled out in pain. "She was always fawning over the FUCKING halfwit human doctor!"

Kenzi ducked behind the table as the glass shattered but heard Tamsin loud and clear but she yelled back, "My Bestie NEVER said that Tamtam!"

Tamsin briskly strode to the broken window and punched that table as hard as she could and the wood cracked and Kenzi was almost bucked off of the other side since she had her back against it.

"You weren't there you human Goth piece of trash! I was, you ass!" Tamsin challenged.

"But I know Bo! YOU know Bo. Now WHAT did she really say dammit!" Kenzi announced holding the bat close to her.

Tamsin hesitated. She didn't want to relive it AGAIN.

Kenzi then hollered over the table grasping for straws, "Dammit Tammers. I am YOUR mother! I RAISED you remember? Since WHEN do you hold out on me?"

"You're Bo's heart! You are loyal to Bo and Bo only. You would betray me in at a moment's notice useless human," Tamsin snipped shoving the table with strength.

Kenzi caught herself from falling forward and pushed her back against the table once more.

Kenzi took a deep breath and in a normal tone solemnly told Tamsin over the barrier, "I am Bo's sister. One she never had. Does she mess up? Yes. Do I love her? Yea. But Tamsin, not only are we best buds, but YOU are my daughter."

Kenzi paused. She never used the word daughter before and then continued, "Do I have your back even after trying to kill me every time you show up unannounced?"

Kenzi knew it was a bad choice of words but it was too late. She realized that Tamsin was still listening so she kept going, "YES. Because the daughter I raised was honest, good, and pure of heart even after all the crap you did in your past lives. I believe you Tamsin. Now tell me WHAT Bo really said. ….. PLEASE."

Tamsin sputtered back, "N… no.. NO!" Tamsin balled up her fist again and then retorted, "But YOU have her freaking side if it came to a choice between me and her. DON'T PLAY ME human pet!"

Kenzi as calmly as she could just replied speaking over the table, "I can't HAVE a side if you don't give me a straight answer T-sam. Come on, what will it hurt? You can always kill me later."

Tamsin backed up a couple steps and it was true, she could always kill the fragile human later, but Kenzi was her mom, and deserved something. She took a couple deep breaths and tried to relay it without going ballistic.

"After I saw Bo and Lauren together. I… I…. left to clear my head and when I came back to the crack shack, I told her that I was OK with her sleeping with other people since she is a succubus, so long as her heart belonged to me," Tamsin looked away.

"Annnnnnd," Kenzi prodded.

"She… she," Tamsin shook her head to try to shake the thought off, "She told me cared for me and that because we room together and take cases together does not mean we were a couple, but that slut…. But I made sure Bo knew that we slept together and made love too. She… SHE…"

Tamsin turned around and walked a couple paces away, she knew she was close to her breaking point but forged ahead, "Bo told me that I was confused and that it was apparently all part of my imagination."

Tamsin felt her eyes well up again and needed to bring her walls back up but it was too late when she heard herself utter, "I told Bo I was I love with her and that I was wise beyond all my lifetimes."

Her emotions slammed into her as Tamsin limped away a couple more steps with her breathing becoming erratic.

Kenzi peered over the table and saw Tamsin's emotional distress, but didn't know if it was a sham for now, but just observed closely.

"I'm one of the most p…powerful warriors there is out there," Tamsin stammered wiping away a couple escaped tears, "I…. … I… "

Kenzi saw Tamsin tremble but knew Tamsin was not acting a part as soon as Tamsin collapsed to her knees in the field ahead of her and began to sob uncontrollably and even through her ragged and hitched breathing admitted in apparent suffering.

"M… M… mom. I BEGGED and … and… groveled for Bo's … affection in the end….. I… I yield to NO ONE. Reiner, Dyson,… L.. Lauren were good enough… Bo… she MADE me doubt myself … She…. She… maimed my heart ….." Tamsin barely got out.

Arin had just dismounted her horse 10 yards away and had been there for the last couple of shouting exchanges. She had no idea what to do. Tamsin's soul was bleeding and no doctor could fix that.

Kenzi could tell Tamsin was in bad shape and this time, she believed that Tamsin wasn't lying to her pulling the table away and jumping through the window.

Tamsin just wretched in agony to the world doubling over, "W… Why does love hurt so bad!"

Kenzi sprinted to Tamsin immediately lifting her up into a hug.

Tamsin could no longer speak. A flood of complex emotions were tearing through her with the strength of a wood chipper.

Kenzi just murmured into her ear glancing at another Valkyrie that looked just like Tamsin off in the distance, "I'm so freaking sorry Tamsin. We'll get through this together OK?"

Tamsin just nodded and hesitantly hugged Kenzi back.

Tamsin didn't lose her entire family after all. She still had her mom.

Arin finally had the missing pieces and found that what Bo did to her sister was absolutely inexcusable. Tamsin's distressed state and the way she described it made her feel too. It made her empathize which was something warriors don't do.

A single tear escaped one on Arin's eyes and plummeted to the ground. She had never cried in any of her lifetimes, but her sister was beyond broken. Her soul was shattered into thousands of pieces. She felt her pain.

Arin knew that Tamsin could survive an attack from several, even hundreds of Ogres, Witches, Shifters, even other succubi and incubi. Whatever came Tamsin's way, she killed. This was different.

Tamsin was taken down by ONE succubus. ONE freaking low life, whore of a succubus. UNBELIEVABLE.

'I got the wood Tamsin. Burn the place down or kill the human? BOTH?' Arin though over the link to Tamsin somewhat sarcastically.

'J… J… just stand down OK? Kenzi is my mom,' Tamsin thought back barely holding it together.

Arin just stood there as Tamsin grieved. Kenzi was helping her move forward.

Arin could not help herself as she said to aloud to herself but everyone could hear her as she scrunched her face.

"So Tamsin wants to kill Kenzi. I backup Tamsin who WANTS to kill Kenzi. Kenzi is your mom and part of Tamsin's extended family and wants bonding time…. Annnnnnnnd… everyone is ok with this?"

"Shut up!" Both Tamsin and Kenzi barked in unison.

They were all frozen in time for most of the hour until both Arin and Tamsin immediately looked up to one point in the sky.

"SHIZZLE!" Arin said aloud, "How the freak does Bo Dennis get into Valhalla without an invitation?"

Tamsin wiped away her tears from her blood shot eyes and just said, "Frack me. Those stupid slippers."

Stacey's voice popped into Tamsin head, 'Oh Tammers! Bo Dennis is looking for you and is demanding to see you now. Shall I let Freya and the sisterhood know so we can kick her out?'

'I'll deal with her, OK?' Tamsin replied with as little emotions as she could back to Stacey.

'Your track record is spotty Tamsin. Don't screw up,' Stacey nipped back over the link.

Tamsin thought tactically briefly and got up ignoring Kenzi.

"Arin, I need you to convince Bo to just leave me alone," Tamsin mentioned motioning to the horses to mount up.

"No problem sister," Arin clicked with a smirk.

"As… as ME. You have to pretend you are me. Got it?" Tamsin added.

"Ummmm why?" Arin asked confused.

"Because," Tamsin said mounting her horse, "Bo won't leave until she talks to me or thinks she did ok? Just do it!"

Kenzi walked up to Tamsin's horse and made a motion to help her up.

"Kenzi," Tamsin warned, "This may not turn out well. It's best you stay here."

"No way Hose!" Kenzi pulled herself up onto the horse even with no help from Tamsin, "I want to get her out of there too. ALIVE."

Tamsin warned again turning the horse around with Arin coming up on her side, "I can't protect you Kenzi if bad crap happens."

"I know, but with the Kenzi-nator, one thing is for sure" Kenzi then transitioned to an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent, "I'll be back!"

Tamsin, Arin and Kenzi galloped to the nearest portal and went through.


	4. The Painful Truth

Once through the portal , they galloped to the stable there they dismounted their horses.

"So, anything you don't know the answer to, just use the link and I can give you the correct response," Tamsin clarified.

"Sure sister," Arin replied walking next to Tamsin.

"Heeeelloooo! Still here ya know," Kenzi playing catch up behind time since she was in high heels. "So what frack is the link and why not just face Bo yourself Tammy?"

Arin clarified, "The link is a telepathic communication method we all share to talk to one another."

Tamsin just turn around and strode backwards and pointed to her face and blood shot eyes, "Kenzi, if Bo sees me like THIS, she will just fawn over me more. It needs to be a clean break. It's better this way."

Kenzi just played along upon entering the high end hotel.

"Bo is headed to the reception area, I got top side. Ready for the show?" Tamsin glanced briefly over to Arin who just said with a click, "You bet."

Kenzi was amazed how spot on Arin's mannerisms were to Tamsin's.

Arin turned to Kenzi, "Ready short stack? And don't blow it. No matter WHAT happens, make sure to call me Tamsin or else this will be all for not."

Tamsin went upstairs to the mezzanine and Kenzi and Arin walked into the lobby and sure enough from the other end was Bo doing a somewhat frantic search until her eyes locked onto Kenzi and Tamsin.

Bo didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to Kenzi, but it might frighten off Tamsin so she kept her cool and just smiled slightly as the gap closed.

They net in the middle of the lobby and Kenzi just rushed forward and hugged Bo.

"Hey Bo bear!" Kenzi exclaimed.

Bo just smiled genuinely hugging her back, "Good to see you too Kenz." Bo then glanced over to Tamsin in the hug who just smirked ever so slightly and waved her hand.

Kenzi then whispered into Bo ear in warning, "Tamsin told me what happened. We can catch up after this, but be nice to her."

Bo broke the hug and smiled at 'Tamsin' trying to compose what to say but 'Tamsin' broke the silence and scrunched her face and sarcastically stated, "So you just gonna look blankly at me all day? Are you on Stare-oid or something? Look Succubus, I got things to do, so now that you got Kenzi and LOTS of catching up to do, do find your way out. K?"

Bo smirked trying to say something, but all she got out was one word sincerely, "Tamsin…."

Bo really felt bad about what she did to her but needed to talk to her in private, but the problem was that she was in a public setting in the middle of the lobby.

Arin just rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's my name, YES, and this is getting old fast. Bo, the exit is that way. Human pet….. Errr.. Kenzi, please see to it she leaves before everyone kicks her out due to having single digit IQ points."

Bo was hurt that Tamsin could make such scathing remarks, but then of course, she did hurt her badly too.

Bo finally stated boldly, "Tamsin, I need to talk to you in private. PLEASE."

Arin looked over to Kenzi and flared her brows and just said, "Wow, well what do you know, it talks."

Bo just got mad and bit back, "That's funny Tamtam cus you talk all the time but you got nothing but sarcastic comebacks which contribute zero to any conversation … ZERO. Better to stay silent then open your freaking mouth to pollute the world with NOISE."

Bo immediately felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth and she looked away and stated embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Can to talk in private Tamsin?"

Arin just rolled her eyes annoyed and just blurted out, "What's the use? You're with Lauren and that's FINE with me."

"Look I'm sorry I was a total ass last time we talked. Can we talk about this Tammy?" Bo pleaded.

"No. Because I came to the realization that you have a thing for weak human doctors and I can't STAND weaklings. So apology accepted … yadda yadda yadda. Noise noise noise. You are the weakest link. GOOD BYE Bo," Arin growled.

Arin communicated to Tamsin over the link, 'What the heck to you see in this stupid succubus anyway. Oh how am I doing?'

Tamsin was at the top if the mezzanine behind a column looking on and just thought back, 'Just fine. Just get her out of here OK. If Freya finds her here, bigger crap may go down.'

Arin thought that was odd that Tamsin still wanted to protect Bo. Boy was she messed up. Arin made then made the choice to just go ahead without Tamsin's input since she seemed not all there.

Before Arin could act Bo grabbed 'Tamsin's' arm and forced her to walk with her.

Tamsin thought to Arin, 'Just let her say her peace in private or else it will result in MORE unwanted visits. Just use a guest room so that Freya doesn't see her, I got the White Russian. Speaking of, I do need one of those too.'

Tamsin waved to Kenzi and she made her way nonchalantly to Tamsin.

Tamsin just took a seat on the bench just leaning her head on the wall behind her and just closed her eyes in meditation.

Kenzi took a seat next to her and put her hand on Tamsin's leg and soothingly said, "I have no words for what my bestie did to you. I never asked, but if your beef was with Bo, why did you go after me?"

Tamsin never opened her eyes and droned out to the ceiling, "Because, what Bo did to me hurt me deep down. She stabbed me through my heart without a second thought. You're Bo’s heart. An eye for an eye."

Kenzi nodded and knew where Tamsin was coming from, "Do you still love Bo even after all she has done to you?"

Tamsin just stammered out, "I… I don't know. Valkyrie's don't feel Kenzi."

"You do, and do it just fine," Kenzi clarified.

"So?" Kenzi questioned.

"I don't know mom. All I know if that I NEVER want to be hurt like that again. It was worse than anything I had experienced in all my life times," Tamsin confessed opening her eyes and still looking at the ceiling.

Kenzi just smiled in understanding. Tamsin was hurt and need time to heal, but the wound Bo caused just didn't heal in a day, or even weeks. It was measured in years. For Tamsin though, she was a Valkryie so it could be even longer.

Kenzi then asked, "I'll help you in any way I can Tammers, but I need you to tell me what you want concerning Bo."

Tamsin just immediately responded flatly, "I never want to see her again."

Tamsin didn't know if she meant it, but right now she was still too hurt to even think about coming back to Bo.

"OK, I'll do that, but PROMISE me that you'll see me every month in Spain to catch up ok? AND not to kill or harm me," Kenzi stated in no uncertain terms.

"Sure mom. Th… Thanks," Tamsin smirked somewhat for the first time.

"I can be sure to have your favorite, half Captain Crunch, half Lucky Charms ready," Kenzi nudged Tamsin.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh for once.

Bo and Arin entered a hotel room on the first floor. It still had a beautiful view of the ocean and had a king sized bed in the center.

Arin leaned up against a table and crossed her arms and Bo kept her distance.

Bo could sense that Tamsin was really hostile right now and it wasn't surprising, but she needed to see if she could get Tamsin to at least let her guard down for a couple minutes.

"OK Succubus, SPILL and if it involves that bed, I'm out of here," Arin snipped.

"Tamsin please calm down. I really sorry about everything I said. It was rather harsh of me and inconsiderate of your feelings. Can you forgive me?" Bo confessed biting her bottom lip looking into the hardened green eyes of the Valkyrie.

Arin just responded without emotion, "Yea, whatever. A look at the time. I gotta….."

Arin was surprised at Bo's speed as Bo moved in and slammed her into a wall. Bo was pissed but Arin couldn't help it as she just pushed her back in a stale mate both lock together, "What the fuck Bo! Get off me before I kill you."

"God dammit Tamsin, why do I have to use my powers on you all the fracking time. I want to talk to you Tamsin, DROP of the freaking sarcasm you little bitch!" Bo growled with her eyes flicking blue.

Arin analyzed this and realized that if Bo used her powers on her, she'd spill the beans that she was Arin and not Tamsin. Also as a reflex she pulled out her dagger holding it out of view of Bo.

Arin then slowly and clearly ordered Bo, "Bo. Get off me NOW."

Bo didn't stand down and held her steadfastly in place.

Arin was about to threaten Bo with her dagger and pin her to the wall, but Bo would have more than enough time to thrall her. So she just gave up, "FINE Bo. We can talk but I don't see the point to this since you are probably still with Lauren."

Bo let her go and noticed Tamsin had a dagger drawn by her side. Did Tamsin hate her that much?

Bo decided rather than to point that out, she just walked away slowly toward a small table in the room and sat down.

Arin followed her cautiously but stayed standing on the other side of the table. In good faith she also sheathed her dagger.

Bo didn't look at Tamsin and just motioned to the seat across from her.

Arin just signed and turned the chair around to straddle it. She was about to give out another snarky comment but knew that it would only escalate tensions.

Bo was the first to speak after some awkward silence, "Tamsin, I am really sorry about what I told you a couple days ago. I…. I messed up. You do love me and I dismissed your emotions and life times worth of experiences. I belittled you and I had no right to do that."

Arin just smirked, "Did love you. Now I'm over it. I'm ready to move on. Find love or not wherever I choose. Fly like a bird in the sky. Are we done yet?"

Arin knew that hurt the succubus because she winched slightly but it was easy to do since Arin wasn't Tamsin but added quickly, "Bo, You have a harem on speed dial and I don't want to be part of it. It could be Dyson today, Lauren tomorrow, you leave nothing but a trail of sorrow." Arin smirked at the fact that she made a rhyme.

"I don't want to take away your family Tamsin. Don't let me stand in the way of that. Come back TamTam. We can work this out," Bo offered in earnest. She was about to reach out to hold Tamsin's hand but stopped midway. She didn't want Tamsin to get wary that she'll be thralled into coming back.

"Family? My family is HERE in Valhalla," Arin snorted out like it was the dumbest thing ever.

"You said you hated it here and it made you do things you weren't proud of," Bo rebutted trying to get her to see reason.

Arin just huffed out a laugh, "Yea, because I'm definitely NOT proud of showing a certain succubus my heart. Oh so why come back again? Oh yea. No way I'm coming back Bo. It's better this way."

"Tamsin, we can fix this. Just come back…" Bo retorted and pleaded but Tamsin interrupted and spat back angrily.

"Yea, I don't EVER want to fracking see you EVER AGAIN! GOT IT! This is MY last life and I plan to enjoy it."

Even Arin felt agitated and shot up to leave but Bo got up as well and shouted, "Don't let my screw up take you away from a good thing! We all still care about you."

Arin just never looked back and shook her head, "You don't get it, do you? A Valkyrie is very particular about LOVE because it rarely happens and most of the time it doesn't. But when it does it is a miracle because a Valkyrie will only choose ONCE and only ONCE. Ta…. I chose YOU and how stupid of me. Love from a succubus." Arin scoffed and strode to the door and Bo caught up and grabbed her arm.

"I do love you Tamsin! I'm…. I'm just confused…. I…" Bo didn't know what to say. She was stuck. What she said was true, but where did that leave Tamsin in her life.

Arin yanked her arm out from Bo's grasp and shouted whirling around to shoot a death stare at the succubus, "Let me complete that for you bitch! 'I love you, but NOT like that!' WELL same HERE! You love LAUREN, Dyson and Reiner but NOT me."

Bo pleaded with a tears escaping from her eyes, "No please Tamsin, come back PLEASE. I lost Kenzi and I don't want to lose you too."

"TOUGH LUCK! Are you deaf! You can't HAVE me idiot! I told you, it's better this way and I mean it. Crawl back to the fucking doctor before I do something involves taking your pathetic life," Arin growled all riled up face to face with Bo giving her a heated stare.

Bo begged grabbing a hold of Tamsin's arm again, "We …. I need you Tamsin. I Love you too, more than you know. Please…"

Bo felt really vulnerable. She was pleading and begging for Tamsin to come back to the gang, to her. She never did that before. She demanded and may ask nicely, but never did she beg. Why now? She wanted Tamsin but she had no idea where Tamsin fit in her life. She was confused.

Arin just shoved her away and yelled, "I have NO idea what sh… SHIT….. I ever saw in you. You're pathetic. Crappy warrior, even crappier lover, how the heck do you even survive going against gods like Hermes and Zeus! I guess it's sheer DUMB LUCK! Get away from me succubus and LEAVE never to come back EVER!"

That really hurt Bo deep down. Tamsin may have made digs on her before but nothing ever that low and from the way Tamsin said it, she meant it.

Arin strode to the door quickly but was surprised when Bo pinned her to it with blueish eyes, red eyes as she huffed out angrily, "I can make you want me! I can MAKE you love me!"

Arin noted the change in her voice, it had a hints of lower undertone. Bo was border line ready to go full goddess on her ass. From what she knew and what Tamsin told her, she was the most dangerous at that time and was never to be underestimated. Arin also noted that Bo's free hand was glowing red which meant Arin was just a touch away from being a thrall or at the very least under Bo's spell.

Bo had no idea what she was doing but she didn't want to lose Tamsin for some reason. Tamsin had hurt her so badly at her cursory dismissal that she was in shock. After all they had been through, not even a hint of caring. Not even a hint of the beautiful Valkyrie she once knew. She had all her walls up and there was no way around it. UNLESS Bo charmed her, which went against everything she believed in. WHY was she fighting so hard for her?

Arin acted quickly and kneed Bo making her fly back but Bo landed on her feet ready for a fight went she rush her, ready to charm her with the glowing hand. Arin grabbed Bo's hand to stop if from touching her with her left and punched her hard in the face.

Bo was stunned that Tamsin's reflexes as she stumbled back several paces. She felt blood coming from her nose but before she could even recover, Tamsin did a back handed slap which sent her flying into a wall.

Arin delivered a hearty back handed slap across Bo's face which sent her reeling into a wall. Her powers were fading and Arin needed to finish this and cast Bo with enough doubt that she'd leave her and her sister alone. No one messes toys with her sister's heart like that.

Arin faced Bo a couple paces away and dark circles formed around her eyes.

Bo wiped her bleeding mouth and knew what she was doing. Looking at Tamsin would cause her to fear and doubt. The slap she got jogged her back to reality. She was forcing her will into Tamsin and it was selfish of her. She got what she wanted, but trying to get Tamsin's soul by coercing and impressing her will on her? Never. Bo had no idea what got into her and knew that she needed to back this down.

Arin was waiting for Bo to look at her before she forced Bo to see it her way. Bo was now back to her normal self, shedding tears, and no longer glowing red, or blue but she never looked gazed upon her directly.

Bo felt the fear and doubt start to trickle in and lunged forward and hugged Tamsin with her face next to hers. In that way, Tamsin couldn't cast doubt on her, but it left her open to several other attacks, but needed Tamsin to hear her out before she left.

Arin was taken off guard since no one ever used that move before as a defense and drew her dragger and pointed it but rested its point right on Bo's rib cage. She would have executed but Tamsin used the link and for some reason she knew something was very wrong.

'Don't hurt her Arin!' Tamsin communicated with urgency and in pain.

Arin was locked in a bear bug with Bo but thought back, 'Too late. Do you trust her with your LIFE?'

'Yes, just … just …. Shizzle… don't kill her, she doesn't deserve to die. She's just a screwed up succubus that makes dumb choices in who she loves, but deep down she is a good person,' Tamsin stated in pain.

'Is Bo hurting you NOW.' Arin felt Bo's tears hit her shoulder but did not speak. Arin knew Bo felt her dagger but Bo didn't back down and she wasn't using her powers. At least not now.

'Yes but I can take it. Freya's elixir helps. LET her say her good byes so that she can let me go sister. PLEASE'

'I hate you,' Arin thought back and slowly pulled back her dagger and sheathed it. She really didn't know what to do as the succubus shook more and her breathing became hitched.

"I.. I kind of deserved that for maligning you this way… You…. you HATE me Tamsin…. After all we've been through .. you can just turn us, your family off like that…" Bo stated in tears. She felt Tamsin withdraw her blade, but still, by the sheer fact she could fathom to even do that move which would most likely kill her spoke volumes.

Arin knew she was in deep trouble. She needed to have a CONVERSATION with Bo to convince her to leave willingly. It meant she had to do something that she never did to an enemy. A succubus was an emotional creature, not necessarily a logical one after all.

Arin gingerly brought Bo into the hug as well and that is all it took for Bo to release her steams of tears that followed. She knew she would be there for a long time since Bo just could not speak with her erratic breathing but toward the end of what seemed in eternity, Arin spoke to her softly with the utmost care with the shadows finally disappearing from her face.

"Bo. I don't hate you, but *I* need to move on. I gave you my heart and ….." Arin furrowed her brows in thought. "You took it and then you took my soul too. You then set it all ablaze, watched it burn, and danced in its ashes. I need to rebuild and make my last life something for the history books. We just weren't meant to be Bo. Fate has spoken and I accept. Don't try to force something that isn't there."

This made Bo hold onto her tighter and Tamsin for the first time was articulating what she really needed. After Bo literally destroyed and killed her, Tamsin was telling her that she had needs too and it was not to be found with her. Tamsin's description of what she did to her was spot on and it hurt to know she was that myopic to not see what Tamsin felt towards her. After all they bedded together all the time to the point where Kenzi's room collected dust.

Bo calmed down enough and finally kissed Tamsin on the cheek, and just mentioned, "I wish you happiness on whatever road you take. May your destiny be of your choosing and may luck always shine upon you my Valkyrie. I…. I love you more than you will ever know, but love also demands that sometimes I have to let go. I was selfish to think that my way was the only way. Thanks for being up front with me."

Bo finally parted the hug and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tamsin did a number on her. She had a bloody nose and small trail of blood trailed down the corner of her mouth.

Arin was just outside the door feeling guilty and as Bo was cleaning up, she mentioned, "Do you need to heal?"

It was then she knew that if she healed Bo, she might be able to taste a chi difference between her and Tamsin but before she found a way around it, Bo just paused and smiled genuinely.

Bo just smirked in the mirror looking at Tamsin in the reflection and like nothing happened she just as a matter of fact said, "No thanks Tamsin. I'll heal the normal way, it's no biggie."

Arin then felt really guilty. Tamsin would probably see the way she beat up Bo and that would not be good. Why would Bo heal the normal weak human way she thought? It occurred to her that this succubus had a conscience. Bo was willing to pay for her sins and didn't want to take the easy way out.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo turned around looking a little better, "Let's get Kenzi and we'll be out of there ok? Feel free to visit if you ever need a place to crash."

Arin communicated to Tasmin via the link, 'Hey. Send short stack down. BTW, Bo and I got in a TINY scuffle. Will tell you about it later but Bo is leaving willingly and the deed is done. Mission accomplished. Enroute to Lobby.'

'WTF. ARIN!' Tamsin warned.

'She alive ok but I got YOUR point across. HAPPY?' Arin retorted.

Kenzi was still with Tamsin and she was still holding her hand over her heart, "Tamtam will you be OK?"

"Yea… Go and get out of here, catch up with you next month. OK? You also probably need to get Bo's side of the story and she needs you too," Tamsin critically analyzed.

"OK. You let me know if you need anything… I MEAN ANYTHING from the Kenzi-nator," Kenzi got up from the bench.

Tamsin was still sitting down obscured behind a pole and plants but saw Bo. A little roughed up, but ok but then trouble was brewing. Freya had just entered the lobby with Stacy and Hirst and stopped abruptly when she was Kenzi skipping to Bo.

'Freya, I am posing at Tamsin to get her to leave Tamsin alone. She is leaving with Kenzi,' Arin used the link to her quickly.

'Oh? And you didn't take her life for pulling what she did on Tamsin?' Freya retorted observing Bo's tussled state.

'ALMOST did, but Tamsin told me not to,' Arin thought back.

'Tamsin has learned all these hindrances like compassion, empathy and supposedly love from Bo and her friends. Just hope that it was the right decision,' Freya stated approaching Bo and intercepting Kenzi along the way.

Kenzi just did a dead stop in shock and then just smirked, "Hey Freya, Stacy and other unknown Valkyrie! Would it be possible for me to pickup the Jerry Maguire, outtakes and extended director's cut edition from my room here?"

Stacy just snappily replied, "Suuuuure Kenzi! I can also get you my favorite edition of 300, the bloody directors cut and we can do an reenactment RIGHT HERE. I'm one of the 300 you can be the enemy."

"Emmmm. You had me at your sarcastic wit. No thanks, I think I can get it on amazon just fine," Kenzi replied.

"Kenzi…" Bo warned to try to stop her from jeering Stacy or Freya on.

Arin bowed slightly to Freya and just replied, "Bo and Kenzi were just leaving."

Freya looked at both of them and commanded, "Bo, you have done enough damage to one of our best Valkyries in Valhalla. Find your way out now."

Bo took ordered from no one, but calmly just stated, "Sure. Let's go Kenz."

Bo walked and in hand with Kenzi but she looked back at Tamsin with her face showing hints of regret. She was walking away from someone that was always there for her and supported her without question. With each successive step she took got heavier and sorrowful.

Kenz pulled her along and knew Bo was regretting what she did to Tamsin, but it was already too late. The damage was done. Even though Arin delivered the news, it was what Tamsin wanted. Bo needed her now though and Tamsin was right. Bo was her sister and heart after all. She also observed that Bo did her best to bravely walk away from Tamsin but her eyes told it all. She messed up and actions had consequences and those consequences were something you can't control at times. For once Bo had her turn, and now it was Tamsin's turn.

Arin heard a thud on the mezzanine level and immediately communicated to Tamsin via the link, 'Tamsin! Are you ok?!'

Arin got back a blood curdling scream over the link and knew that Tamsin was holding her vocal screams in until Bo left. WHY was Bo ok with letting Tamsin go but still have a hold on Tamsin?

Arin thought to Freya, 'Tamsin is in pain on the mezzanine!'

"What?! Hrist go to Tamsin. The bond is putting her in pain. Give her a sleeping agent if the thralling elixir doesn't work," Freya whispered to Hrist next to her.

Hrist just nodded and walked quickly away.

The portal opened with a flash in the next room and Stacy followed them to make sure they left.

'That slut and her human pet are gone,' Stacy thought to both Freya and Tamsin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin yelled at the top of her lungs.

Arin ran up to her and Tamsin was convulsing in sheer agony even after Hrist gave her a more powerful dose of the elixir.

Arin hugged her sister to lessen the pain, but Tamsin was yelling like she was being burned alive and it was only getting worse.

"I thought if Bo agreed to leave Tamsin alone the bond will lessen," She shouted to Freya over the screaming.

Tamsin coughed up some blood and yelled to Arin, "FINISH ME! Noooooow!" She was in ultimate pain and torture. The farther Bo was away from her, the worse it got. Every bit of her was on fire.

Hrist was about to give her a sleeping agent then Freya stopped her and pulled off her necklace with a large blue pendant on it, then put it around Tamsin.

The pendant glowed bright blue and Tamsin's pain was dulled but still there. She was miserable.

Tamsin was still coughing up blood, crying, and her heart still was on fire but at least the rest of her body was no longer in unbearable pain.

Freya looked at Tamsin confused and asked, "Tamsin, how to you feel?"

"Like SHIT!" Tamsin spat out. "I thought you broke up with Bo and told her to never return," She directed her heated comment to Arin.

"I did and she accepted to leave you alone and NEVER come back," Arin defended.

"Ahhhh!" Tamsin grunted, "It still hurts. WHY!"

Freya avoided the question and just comforted, "Tamsin, drink this. It will help dull the pain and let you rest. Bo is in shock and will forget you very soon. This will all be over with by tomorrow morning."

Tamsin took the potion and feel into a deep fitful sleep.

Freya answered Arin, "Arin, what Bo's head wants is NOT necessarily what her heart wants. For some reason, Bo's heart is attuned to and wants Tamsin. Even being partially bonded means that Tamsin will feel her heart calling for her. It will only stop when Tamsin returns to her."

Arin just digested this and asked, "Isn't this your Valkyrie pendant that gives you immunity to all powers used against you?"

Freya knew where she was going and then solemnly states, "Yes, but Bo is more powerful than most Fae. She is a goddess but doesn't know it or she doesn't accept it. It still can penetrate this pendant's protective aura although it is lessened by a large degree."

Tamsin moaned and grunted in pain but was still asleep and Arin carried her to a guest room. It was for heroes but Arin didn't care. She deserved something better. Tamsin was not only her blood sister, but her personal hero as well.

"Stupid Succubus," Arin mumbled to herself with distain. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. That'll break the bond for sure."

Arin knew if Bo didn't stop yearning for Tamsin and soon, she knew what to do. She didn't want her sister to live the remainder of her life and pain.

She pulled out her dagger checking to make sure it was sharp. She then adeptly threw it without looking and it flew away from her at blazing speed and made it to framed picture on the wall and impaled the subject's head. It was follow by 2 more smaller daggers from Arin's boots in the exact same spot. This again was without Arin looking at it directly.

"You have 'til morning Bo. Then I'm coming to dispatch you." Arin proclaimed in a hiss filled with hate.


	5. Deal or No Deal

Bo was in her room on the bed sobbing in Kenzi's arms.

Bo told Kenzi everything and Kenzi was able to determine that more or less what Tamsin told her was correct.

It hurt Kenzi to know that Tamsin was a victim for once and she worked really hard all her lives to not become one.

She also felt for Bo too. Bo had made up her mind that she would go with Lauren first, then after Lauren move on to Dyson.

As morbid as that sounded, it was what Dyson was hoping for while still giving Lauren that chance too. Bo needed people close to her and between those 2 it was more than a challenge to occupy her. But 3?

Things changed quickly after she left, Kenzi deduced. Bo needed to confide in someone without being held back by the relationship status and that someone was not surprisingly, Tamsin. Tamsin had earned Bo's trust much like Kenzi, but there was a twist.

Tamsin, Kenzi noted, not only became close like a sister but she quickly became more than that. Bo never fed from Kenzi not counting the time she asked her to heal Hale but Tamsin was quickly becoming her regular. Tamsin also slept with Bo consistently which made their bond even stronger because at the end of the day, Tamsin was who she bedded with even though she would roll in the sheets with Dyson, Lauren and others every so often. Bo never bedded consistently with ANY feeds but only with Dyson and Lauren. Oddly enough, Tamsin and Bo bedded many times without feeding which meant that Bo was connecting to Tamsin and it had nothing to do with feeding.

All this put Tamsin in the same category as Dyson, Lauren and even surpassed Reiner Kenzi surmised.

Bo, her sister, was a wreck. Kenzi still saw Lauren's stuff dotting the room. She had moved in sort of and she saw Bo pull out Tamsin's night wear from the night stand and clenched it close to her chest the whole time.

Bo finally found sleep clutching onto Tamsin's sleep wear and in Kenzi's arms. Bo had made arrangements so that Dyson or Lauren didn't show up that night.

"This is really effed up Bo," Kenzi murmured to a now sleeping teary eyed Bo as she herself drifted to sleep as well.

Kenzi found herself waking up every now and then to Bo just mumbling, "Do I love you, more than you know." Oddly enough, Tamsin was in love with Bo and made that very clear to her, so to say that meant WHAT exactly? Bo also didn't say the other part to it, 'But not like that' any more. But even if she did, it was contradictory. There was a deeper meaning which Bo wasn't verbalizing or she was just plain confused.

Kenzi woke up early in the AM to Bo deep in thought sitting at the edge of the bed.

"She HATES me Kenzi and maybe it's well deserved," Bo confessed loudly as calmly as she could.

"Oh, that's not true. She's just hurting and that is her way to cope," Kenzi comforted rubbing her eyes then stretching.

"I read her aura Kenz. Tamsin's aura use to glow so beautifully around me, even when we disagreed. Now, it's muted. Like a light switch, she just turned me off," Bo asserted factually.

Arin was right outside her door hidden in the shadows. She wanted Bo to be awake to see the end of her life but was there long enough to hear her mumble and cry out for her sister in her sleep. She also needed Kenzi to leave since Arin and Tamsin had nothing against her.

No wonder Tamsin was in that much pain Arin thought. Bo may have agreed to move on without Tamsin, but Bo's heart refused to let her go. WHY? Bo could always find another to fill that void. She was a succubus after all.

"Give her some time Bo. I am your sister and I am here for you. As for Tamsin, I know her too. You need to give her room to breathe. She is a person, just like you and has wants and needs," Kenzi bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say but continued, keeling behind her Bo and giving her a back rub.

Kenzi then asked, "Bo, do you want to be with Tamsin?"

Bo just thought that was a rather obvious question and just replied, "Of course, she's a good friend and she's family."

Kenzi knew she had to be a little more blunt, "No Bo. I mean do YOU want Tamsin?"

Bo thought about this was a little defensive but the back rub helped, "Yea Kenz, I do."

Arin drew her dagger and made ready to throw it. If that succubus said one thing wrong about her sister, she'd kill Bo regardless if Kenzi was there or not.

Kenzi then continued cautiously, "Would you feel jealous, if she was back, but went out with Dyson again?"

Bo hesitated but confessed in defeat softly hissing, "Yea."

Kenzi then logically asked, "Do you want Tamsin all to yourself?"

Bo put her hands up defensively, "It's not that easy….."

Kenzi interrupted, "Just ANSWER it Bo. Yes or No."

"YES!" Bo roared and paced frantically throwing her hands up in the air.

Kenzi knew to back off and just listen.

Arin kept on eye on the Succubus as her wits end.

"Yes I want Tamsin to myself but I can't have her! My love comes with a curse darnit! The LAST person I want to screw over is Tamsin!" Bo stated angrily.

"Dyson! I LOVED HIM. Then the Norn took his love and by the time I got it back, I had MOVED ON. Lauren! She cheated on me with Nadia and she then broke my freaking heart telling me that I'm the worst girlfriend ever and that I was NEVER really there for her! I LOVED HER TOO. Reiner! He fought for US. He fought for our relationship, but I might as well have KILLED HIM MYSELF when I took out the Una Mens!" Bo spat out in disappointment anger, and exasperation.

"So here I freakin' am!" Bo yelled to the whole world raising her hands to the sky. "Lauren is back and I can have a second chance with her. To be there for her and I want that. But noooooooo I can't stop there 'cus I'm fracked up in the head! Lauren is human and will have a human life span. Dyson will succeed her and do I want it? YES! I love them BOTH."

Arin was about to throw. That messed up slut of a succubus had no right to steal a Valkyrie's heart much less her sister's. She wanted everyone and everything. How selfish of her. She was toying with people's emotions and that incensed her. Tamsin was NOT a THING, but a PERSON.

"Tamsin. SHIT! She snuck up on me Kenz! I love EVERYTHING about her. I mean EVERYTHING! The way she supports me. Her, humor, honesty, her wit, and her bad ass-ness. She is my equal and we're not even talking about feeding or sex! Sure she did crappy stuff before, but she never faltered around me. And she tried to turn me into the wanderer, but she was coerced and even then she didn't go through it. She waited for me Kenz. SHE WAITED while every single other person MOVED IN on me or at least tried to. She's PATIENT. She took a bullet for me and wanted me to end her life so that she would die with honor. She's isn't self-serving after all. She took care of me although she is an instrument of death. She GENTLE and KIND. She has my back, 100 percent and as such, she protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. I…. I…"

Bo abruptly turned away from Kenzi toward where Arin was hiding and for a moment she thought Bo saw her and was talking directly to her. Bo's voice then transitioned from being at her wits end to one of sorrow. Arin knew that expression for she herself experienced it when Tamsin was cast out of the sisterhood because of the deal she made with Trick.

Bo hesitantly moved forward shielding her shameful actions, her regret, and her fear away from Kenzi and just stammered out, "I don't know …. If .. if what I just did to her, if she will preserve. Tamsin is strong, but I fear I killed her heart and…. And… vanquished her beautiful soul. Tamsin didn't know that love is like a flame. Good to keep you warm… but don't get too close, 'cus it burns like a mother effer."

"Bo Bear," Kenzi asked hugging her friend from behind, "Sounds like you found Ms. Right and not Ms. Right now."

"Yea," Bo said looking to the ground in shame, "I …. I.. got gun shy Kenz. Everything was going great until Tamsin called me her girlfriend…. Then… then… I freaked out and got … got… sc… SCARED! OK!"

Bo yanked herself free from the hug and approached her bed room door.

Arin pulled herself further into the shadows.

Bo roared, "I screw up ALL the relationships I am in and just when I thought I could be OK with Lauren and Dyson, BOOM! Tamsin pops up out of nowhere. NO ONE IS PERFECT! No one! So I settled for 2. Dyson and Laruen. You put the 2 of them together, that was pretty darn close. But SHIT! Tamsin. Oh my god. Things were great without the sex, but every time I fed from her, I literally forgot about EVERYONE. And when we made love, it was … was heaven….. I didn't know a good thing until it was gone Kenz. I'm a succubus, and Tamsin saw me as perfect, but no. It was the reverse."

Bo just sank into the bed next to Kenzi and just felt deflated.

"I hate to do this to you Bo," Kenzi meekly added, "But due to Tamsin being partially bonded to you, the more you miss and yearn for her, the more pain she will be in the farther away she is from you."

"WHAT," Bo asked seriously snapping her gaze to the small Russian.

"Tamsin revealed her heart to you and told you that she loved you. That is when the bond partially formed. It would have been fully formed if you proclaimed you loved her to back," Kenzi replied.

Bo then asked, "What the heck? What is the purpose of this bond?"

"I looked it up, and the Valkyrie bond is meant to summon them when you need them the most. It also helps them predict your feelings and needs better. They become your strength where you are weak. It is meant to keep a pair of lovers together through thick and thin. However, if they bond to you even partially, they will feel your needs even though you didn't return their love. The bond will then punish them for not fulfilling those needs. This is part of the curse all Valkyries avoid, but Tamsin did it for you because…. Because….. it was worth it," Kenzi summarized trying to soften the blow.

"CRAP, so this whole time Tamsin was putting up a brave face but I was HURTING her this whole time?!" Bo shot up frustrated. "How do I get this to stop?!"

"Well either you tell Tamsin that you are madly in love with her and you two live happily ever after or you have to stop WANTING her," Kenzi just laid it down plain as day.

"LOVE from a succubus is already bad idea but even worse coming from me, Bo the Unaligned 'home wrecker' succubus. I just ruin things all the time and right now after all the CRAP I put Tamsin through with our freaking talk and now this bonding stuff," Bo looked away and began to weep profusely, as Kenzi put her arms around her.

"SAY it… Kenz.." Bo whimpered, "I'm a fucking horrid m… m….monsterrrrr!"

Bo kept repeating the word 'monster' over and over and Arin was actually moved by Bo's confession. Bo did love Tamsin too, but maybe it was just the wrong timing. Bo just needed more time to sort her life out too. Tamsin had life times to find out what she wanted, but Bo was still a very young Fae. Arin made the erroneous assumption that Bo knew what she wanted in a relationship, but in reality, succubi and incubi don't form those since they are purely lust driven. But oddly enough, Bo's description of love was about right and she DID know what love was after all. Tamsin, Arin deduced, did manage to capture the heart of a succubus which is unheard of but what to do now?

KILL Bo? No. Bo was ok for being a messed up succubus.

Let her live to keep torturing her sister indirectly via the bond? No. There had to be a way to keep Bo from yearning for her sister like that.

It looked like Bo was going to be there a while, so Arin sheathed her dagger and tip toed like a ninja down stairs. She silently crept into the kitchen then searched for some beer in the fridge and she found several bottles of Dark Belch, Tamsin's favorite. There she sat for at the bar for a time quietly formulating what to do with beer in hand.

Bo was still trying to compose herself and Kenzi got up to get her a glass of water when they both heard the front door open and close.

Kenzi and Bo looked at each other trying to figure out who it was when a familiar voice just stated loudly, "I'm raiding the fridge for beer! Don't even THINK about trying to kill me with your puny underdeveloped fighting skills."

"Tamsin?" Kenzi and Bo stated looking at each other in shock.

Kenzi jumped into action, "You get more presentable, and I'll see what Tammers is up to ok?"

Bo just nodded and scampered off into the bathroom to clean up.

Kenzi made her way down steps and skipped behind the bar to the fridge to pull out another beer and opened it. She took a sip assessing the Valkyrie in front of her. It looked like Tamsin except this Valkyrie was composed. The Tamsin she knew was a mess.

"Arin-nator?" Kenzi looked questioningly at the Valkyrie.

Arin just nodded back taking a drink but got to business, "Tamsin is in a deep sleep since Bo caused her so much pain that she wanted me to end her life after you both left Valhalla. I WAS here to kill Bo so that Tamsin's torture would stop."

"Emmmmm and now?" Kenzi asked warily looking for weapons in the kitchen drawers she slowly opened.

"Relax feeble human. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you both hours ago when Bo was balling her eyes out in her room," Arin clicked.

"Soooooo you heard it all huh?" Kenzi asked trying to find out what she knew.

"Yep," Arin took a drink, "Bo is just a messed up succubus that can't take perfection. No surprise there. You can't top the love of a Valkyrie, but as much as I'd like to chat, I need to wean Bo off of Tamsin so she doesn't live in constant pain. Tamsin is in no way ready or will she ever slink back to Bo because of the humiliation she endured. She needs lots of time but I don't want her to be in constant unbearable pain due to that slut succubus fawning after her every minute. SO. Pretend I am Tamsin and I will be Bo's friend even though she dumped then tortured my sister via the bond and is still doing so. I am not coming back to the gang, but I will hang out here with Bo every couple of weeks or so and stay the night. That way Bo will not feel a total loss for Tamsin."

"So you'll just start making yourself more sparse, extending your time away from us in hopes that one day Bo will be able to let you… emm Tamsin go totally?" Kenzi completed.

"Yup. And don't mess up or I'll kill you and Bo. And whatever you do, keep the weak human doctor and Bo together. The way to get over someone is to be under someone. At the very least make sure she is steady with someone else. In the meantime, I'll make sure that Bo and Lauren stay together as well. Do you accept my generous offer where you both get to live and not endure the wrath of a Valkyrie unleashed upon you both?" Arin sang out.

Kenzi just clenched her fists together in front of her and softly yelled pretending to be incensed looking up to the ceiling, "Khannnnnnnnn!"

"You watch waaaay to much Star Trek, Ricardo Montoban. Do you AGREE?" Arin pushed Kenzi for an answer.

"Yes, but I really hope Tammers is ok with this. She still loves my Bo-bin-ator," Kenzi thought out loud.

"Well, jeeeee. She fucked that up a couple days back and now we really don't have a choice do we?" Arin scrunched her face to the sounds of Bo descending the stairs.

"Places everyone," Kenzi mumbled out drinking her beer leaning nonchalantly against the table.

Bo took a long time to get prepared since she was just in her robe and her eyes were blood shot from crying. She just pulled on her leather pants and blue tank. Even put some eye drops in her eyes to reduce the redness.

She could hear Kenzi and Tamsin having a very low key conversation and that was good. At least Tamsin didn't fly off the handle and come there to kill her or Kenzi or both.

She pulled on her boots and made her way down stairs. She just hoped to god Tamsin would let her back in.

Bo also hoped that the pain she caused her didn't force her to come back. She already had a life time worth of shame right now to deal with.

Bo just approached Tamsin as confidently as she could who just calmly sat and drank a beer and smirked ever so slightly at Bo.

Kenzi was in the fridge and pulled out a beer for Bo and set it right next to Arin posing as Tamsin.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo smiled.

"What's up succubus?" Arin lazily replied.

"I heard from Kenzi that I am hurting you the more I miss you. I really sorry and it feels that is all I do these past couple of days," Bo confessed taking a drink looking at Kenzi who just held a smile but made note holding up a single index finger.

"So you 2, BE NICE. I gotta get some of my items I forgot from my room," Kenzi stated putting down the beer and skipping away to the stairs.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as the sounds of Kenzi rummaging upstairs was the only sound that filled the room.

Arin just asked, "Bo, you're hurting me BUT I can take it. I know what we agreed to in Valhalla Bo but WHY do you still miss me? You have Lauren…. And Dyson.. and whoever else you want?"

Bo just looked at her hands embarrassed to admit it, "I miss you Tamsin and I feel horrible for making your decision to break from the family on our status alone."

"Bo, be honest with me please. I think I have earned that," Arin droned out. "You are heartbroken because even if I do return to the happy sun shine gang, I will never return to you."

Bo just looked over to Tamsin who didn't hold any punches back and admitted, "Yes."

Arin just pushed forward, "So you want Lauren, Dyson and me to be in your bazaar love square which could become a polygon if Reiner was still around?"

Bo just immediately interjected, "No, it's not like that." However, Bo was stuck.

"Then please tell me what it is like. Enlighten me on something my plethora of lives hasn't…. Crap. Go ahead Bo, that wasn't that nice of me. It was a little much," Arin mentioned keeping her snarkiness in check.

Bo looked away and finally locked back onto Tamsin and just confided, "Yes I want everyone you just mentioned. I love all of you, but I can't have it all. I … I guess I get everything I want but getting everything I want is…. Is unhealthy."

"Well," Arin noted, "It is only unhealthy if everyone you mentioned was ok with polygamy. Even then, you will probably have a favorite. I know some states that are Pro-Harem which we can ALL move to," Arin stated with an evil smirk and a click. She hated all this serious talk after all and she didn't want to bring Bo to tears again which of course would hurt Tamsin through the bond.

Bo just chuckled at that comment. How she loved Tamsin's wit. "Look, I don't want to keep hurting you and you came here to ask for something. What is it? I will do what it takes to make us right again."

"I … I need to move on and be with my kind Bo. I so miss them too and now that I am no longer on a black list, it's something I want to do for myself. This would have happened with or without you," Arin stated flatly.

"OK," Bo knew that the other shoe was going to drop.

Arin then chided, "I want to live the life of a Valkyrie once more and that means that I will be traveling a lot. This would have happened sooner or later so don't think that you are the center of the universe ok?"

Bo laughed. How she missed her humor.

"So," Arin exclaimed snaking her arm around Bo which actually made her gag a little since she was not into this emotional, touchy feely stuff. She did need to do this however, to help Bo accept her proposal.

"I will stay the night every couple of months so you and I can just catch up. Just no succ-sex, no feeding and none of this relationship drama. Let's pretend it never happened. I don't have time for the gang OK? As for your partner or partners, I won't get in the way," Arin rattled off.

Bo loved being held in Tamsin's warm embrace and for once she saw Tamsin's aura change to something more caring and sincere. It wasn't like before, but it was a start. Bo however never just accepted anything at status quo.

"Make it EVERY month Tammy. PLEASE," Bo asked in earnest with her puppy dog eyes.

Arin growled slightly, "You're pushing it succubus."

Bo just put her arms around Tamsin and hugged her, "But I like undoing, I mean, pushing your buttons."

"Booooooooo….. PLEASE be more than your species or I'm gone," Arin growled really uncomfortable in the hug. Images of how to nudge her off forcefully came to mind but resisted.

Bo just held her ground holding onto a harbinger of death.

"Ugggggg FINE! Once a month, but you'd better be stocked up on Vodka and Beer here," Arin exhaled exasperated. "AND IF you so much as look down my top or your eyes turn blue for me, I'll have to kick your ass. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT."

Bo thought that was really nice of Tamsin to not break away from her abruptly like that after all she subjected her Valkyrie to but was more than happy to accept.

Bo was all smiles and perked up meeting her eye to eye, "Yes, I accept."

Without a word Bo yanked a very uncomfortable Valkyrie along to the couch and plopped her down on one side and Bo sat right next to her like a giddy school girl.

'Oh crap, she's either gonna feed, in which case I need to kick her ass or she will spout forth TONS of words. I HATE words,' Arin brooded. In either case, she was in trouble.

Bo just spat out everything that was her mind about Hera, Zeus, the ancients even glossing over Lauren a little. Now that Tamsin was ok with being her friend, it actually made her talk more since there was no fear of hurting her feelings. Bo felt free.

Arin just sat there just listening and that is apparently what Bo needed. Someone to just acknowledge her.

Kenzi came down and joined in a little before she went out for food for everyone. She winked to Arin right before she left which meant Kenzi would probably take her time.

Arin slouched back into the couch thinking about how to get Bo to stop talking so she could go to her room or leave but Bo just kept going.

It came to a point where Bo started to get tried and before she knew it, Bo was resting her head under Arin's chin on her chest.

Silence never seemed so blissful when Bo just mumbled something and stopped. Arin just thought to herself, 'god this is hell. How does Tamsin put up with Bo and this thing called conversations?'

It took 30 seconds of silence for Arin to know something was wrong. She finally propped her head up and looked on at the succubus. She was sound asleep.

"OK," Arin murmured to herself, "Time to go."

Arin slowly started to scoot Bo off of her when Bo all of a sudden mumbled something and hugged her even tighter.

Arin tried again, and even with Bo somewhat asleep still held on tight.

Arin got a little impatient and was about to try again, but Bo mumbled, "Tamsin, I love you. More than you know. Stayyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Uggggg," Arin just gave up and just lay there limp in defeat.

'Arin, Hey. Where you are you?' Tamsin's voice popped in her head via the link.

'Uggg on a mission. I HATE waiting,' Arin responded attempting to be truthful but general. In no way could Tamsin know what she was doing on her behalf.

'OK, but get your ass back here. We got lots of catching up to do. I feel GREAT all of a sudden. Bye bye succu-loser and HELLO to Mr. Daniels. JACK DANNIELS,' Tamsin communicated happily.

'You bet, see you soon. Go pamper yourself a little sister,' Arin smirked.

'Already am. In the Sauna now to get the succubus scent out of my pores. Love it. Join me soon. K?'

'Yep,' Arin communicated with a click over the link.

Doing nothing was boring, but what choice did she have? At least her sister Tamsin was back to her old self.

Arin found that she did doze off and barely registered the door opening. It was probably Kenzi with food but what took her off guard was that she was now spooning with Bo in front of her.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly to see who it was and was prepared to reach for her dagger on her back. A Valkyrie could never be too careful.

LAUREN


	6. Yearning For Who?

The door closed and Lauren strode it holding a bag of doughnuts and 2 coffees, but exuberantly proclaimed loudly since she assumed Bo was upstairs.

"Hey Bo! I got your favorite Cristie Dream Doughnuts and coffee extra strong double whip, double sugar half caf!"

Lauren was looking towards to the stairs to Bo's room and barely noticed the snuggling couple in the couch in front of her.

Arin froze but kept calm. A part of her knew that this had to be Lauren from Tamsin's description of her and as such, she wanted to keep Bo in her arms or say something that would get Lauren riled up. Most of all however, she wanted to punish Lauren and even Bo for breaking her sister's heart. No one messes with a Valkyrie. No one.

Arin also remembered what her purpose was, to not hurt or kill Bo but guide her to Lauren or anybody else so that she yearned for Tamsin less. It meant that she had to be neutral and maybe even nice and nice was never in a Valkyrie's make up.

Arin still found that Bo was soundly sleeping in her arms and that gave her a slight high. Bo must have felt safe with her or more specifically in Tamsin's arms. Arin also noticed that one of her hands was under Bo's shirt and resting high on her tummy which happened quite accidentally.

'So this is what Tamsin was talking about. This succubus feels exquisite and Valkyries are normally immune to such wiles,' Arin thought at the last moment. The question kept coming since she had to wonder if Bo was that powerful or was she just blessed and didn't know it.

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks as her gaze dropped to the occupants on couch. It was Bo and Tamsin, spooning together in deep sleep. They were still fully clothed but the position they were in suggested that Bo not only found Tamsin, but Tamsin was still close to Bo and vise versa. Bo may have told Tamsin off, but her actions from this alone showed otherwise. Tamsin was still a huge threat to her.

Lauren was upset and a little angry that Tamsin still had her talons on Bo and it looked like one of Tamsin's hands was 'palming the basketball' from underneath Bo's loose tank.

She took a deep breath and set the items down on the coffee table rather than act on her anger and pour hot scalding coffee on Tamsin which was her first impulse.

As an off handed comment Lauren just mentioned in defeat, "Annnnnnd we're back."

'Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths,' Lauren kept telling herself taking a seat on the coffee table.

Bo loved being in Lauren's arms registering her voice with a slight smirk being gently lulled out of her nap.

'WAIT,' Bo thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was talking and resting her head on Tamsin. She could even still smell her even now. 'Wait, so WHO is holding me now?' Bo thought in a rush and who's embrace am I in?

Bo batted her eyes open to see Lauren sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a tight smile stretched on her face.

'Oh Crap. I fell asleep in Tamsin's arms. Now we're SPOONING. And Tamsin's hand is right against my bra!' Bo shot up but was having a problem doing so since Tamsin was embracing her tightly.

Arin just wanted a little justice for her sister and held Bo in a tight embrace for a couple of seconds with Bo trying to get free. She even 'accidentally' hooked onto Bo's clasp between her cups and to her surprise, the clasp gave way under the stress it was put on.

Bo felt her breasts fly forward as her cups gave way under immense strain.  Her nipples she realized her really sensitive and pointed through her tank.

Arin finally let Bo go and slowly sat up with faux sleepiness and stretched innocently. She knew full well that she was going to enjoy this moment since Bo would have to explain herself to Lauren which included her disheveled state of undress.

"Lauren. Hey," Bo popped up red faced with an embarrassed look.

"Hey Bo. I see you found Tamsin," Lauren just held to her cheery voice and didn't want to scold Bo. She wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt observing Bo straightening her clothing out.

Her mood however was tested when she observed that Bo got even redder in the face surreptitiously snaking her hands under her own shirt to buckle her bra back up all the while leaning forward to seductively take her into a kiss.

Bo knew she had to keep things under control when she felt her twins break free. It was probably an accident coaxing Lauren in for a kiss. It would give her just enough time to make herself more presentable. Tamsin was still sprawled out behind her on the couch showing no signs of getting jealous which was odd.

Bo and Lauren got more into the kiss and Lauren pulled Bo into her.

Bo wanted to distract Lauren and show her that she belonged to her with her tongue moving past Lauren's lips.

Lauren wanted to show Tamsin that Bo was all hers still. That and make sure that Bo knew why she went with her. After all, Tamsin was just a cold hearted Valkyrie warrior who just so happened to get into Bo's drawers. Bo was a succubus, so she was nothing more than a feed. Tamsin was in the same category as Dyson but much less so.

Lauren rated Tamsin as a drive by feed only, where Bo needed to heal without any emotional attachment what so ever. Tamsin just took it the wrong way. BIG mistake Lauren thought allowing Bo's tongue access and in turn allowed her tongue to dance with and advance forward.

'YUCK,' Arin thought to herself and knew the game they were both playing but she knew she could still score for team Tamsin.

An evil thought came to mind and she tried to resist it but finally gave in with one of her hands sliding underneath the hem of Bo's tank in the front. There was still enough space between the 2 kissing parties to pull it off.

Arin ghosted her hand up Bo's tummy and back up to her clasp again and when her hand made it there, she latched onto it tapping it gently with her index finger ever so lightly as a dare to make Bo aware that she had her too. Bo would be sorry she crossed a Valkyrie. Tamsin specifically. Granted she'd play nice and not kill or physically torture anyone, but she could torture the succubus side of her and even maybe get back at the doctor indirectly.

Bo's eyes shot wide open mid-kiss when she barely felt Tamsin's hand go underneath her top and to her clasp. This was no accident after all and she knew that if she released any of her hands from Lauren, Lauren would know. But what to do was a huge question.

She could no longer think with Lauren's hands roaming all over her back pulling her in tightly. Couple that and the sheer fact that Tamsin was being cruel but it was strangely arousing as well.

Bo felt guilty too. She wanted MORE. She wanted both. She wanted Tamsin. Images of a threesome danced in her head but she knew better. She knew the deal she struck with Tamsin and as such turned her torso a little to get Tamsin's hand off of her clasp.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Tamsin via the bond.

Arin hands just followed and cupped Bo’s breasts making painfully light circles around her hardened nipples behind her bra’s extremely thin material.

Bo moaned into Lauren’s mouth separating her chest further away from Lauren but keeping her in the hug so that she didn’t get busted for accepting Tamsin’s advances.

Lauren loved that Bo was really getting into her and leaving Tamsin high and dry.

Bo was lost in lust pulling a small wisp if chi from both Lauren and Tamsin but stopped.  That is until she felt Tamsin shimmy down the material of her cups down.

Her nipples popped free and Bo squealed with sinful delight pulling more chi from Lauren.

Arin made sure to lower her bra cups so that her breast would still have support but also point out of her tank.

Bo tried to shimmy away by pulling the doc more into her by leaning back into the couch.

Arin pinched both of Bo’s nipples and rolled them.

Bo fed from Lauren even more.

Lauren felt great due to the succubus feed and the icing on the cake was that Bo was ALL hers.  Stupid Valkyrie.

Arin, after torturing Bo for a minute set Bo's assets free from their restraints trailing her fingers then kneading breasts.  She knew she got Bo right where she wanted her when instead of Bo squirming away from Arin's talented touches, Bo was trying in to get Arin to touch her where her body ached all unbeknownst to Lauren.

All good things had to come to an end with Arin taking out a small blade and stealthily cut through Bo's exposed shoulder straps and when Lauren adjusted her hands to dip into the back side of Bo's leather pants, Arin fed Bo's bra out below her tank and off her person.

MISSION accomplished.

Bo mewed out in ecstasy in the kiss and pulled even more Chi from Lauren but she did so for Tamsin as well.  GOD the ladies tasted GREAT.  She wanted them BOTH right now.

Lauren loved that Bo was so into her and just wanted more. Who cared about Tamsin? Bo loved HER and her only. Tamsin was just a sorry ass feed and third wheel.

Bo leaned further back and Lauren was now between Bo’s leather clad legs. 

Lauren cherished all the deep kissing and feeds knowing that she was number one in Bo’s heart with a speechless Valkyrie present.  She pulled Bo tank up suddenly and Bo arched her back and Lauren sucked and pinched her nipples.

Bo just went with it lost in her maddening lust.

Lauren glanced mischievously at Tamsin who just sat there with a tight smile looking away pretending nothing was out of the ordinary.

Arin’s eyes finally met Lauren’s and it was GAME ON.  Arin was going to leave, but NOW she needed to torture the succubus MORE.

Laruen planted one of her knees on the couch to prevent herself from falling on top of Bo almost touching her sex.

Arin hands slithered down to Bo’s belt and undid it stealthily since there was space between the couple.  Then she popped her button and unzipped it in quick adroit motion.

Bo was in shock knowing full well WHO was doing that.   She tried to cover with one of her hands while the other holding Laruen in but Tamsin ripped her hand off and diverted it to slide into Lauren’s professional pants.  Tamsin was guiding her hand under Lauren’s waist band of her pants.  LOWER: Under her thong.  LOWER: Across the Doctor’s field of dreams.  LOWER: across her extremely slick slit.

Bo gave up and her fingers automatically worked Lauren’s lips apart and getting her ready from her fingers to invade.

Lauren had no idea sex in front of her enemy could be this good.  She didn’t care anymore.  Tamsin could watch all she wanted but Bo was hers.

Bo wanted to be touched down at her sex and her zipper already reached the end if it’s track.  She thought about shimming out of her pants but not without blowing her cover that Tamsin was making her hotter than a bull in heat.

Arin decided it was high time to strike and pulled out Bo’s dagger of her boot and with a quick flick sliced through the bottom of Bo’s zipper.

She tossed it aside and used both or her hands to spit both sides of Bo’s leather pants apart slowly and with the biggest mischievous grin even.

Bo’s eyes went wide open as Lauren sucked her nipples and Tamsin was going for the big reveal.

Bo distracted Lauren by pulling off Lauren’s belt, undoing the catch and unzipping her pants.  She attacked Lauren’s slit voraciously with her fingers.

Arin took her time peeling Bo’s pants apart. 

Bo looked at Tamsin and just pleaded no with her eyes but Tamsin stayed on target.  How was she to explain how her pants got all ripped?

Arin loved it.  The seam opened quietly and she did it with control.  She wanted to torture Bo.

Bo’s leather parted and her field began to emerge.  Bo wanted her to stop but at the same time wanted it.

Arin kept the slow pace going.  Arin smirked when all of Bo’s field came out in full bloom.

Bo could not help but to pull more chi from Lauren and peripherally Tamsin.  Bo knew she needed to stop feeding from Lauren.  Her chi was getting weaker but Tamsin’s moves were making her feed.

Arin knew full well that Lauren thought she was sowing her up, but Arin knew a thing or 2 about how to get her back for her sister.  Bo was gonna drain her within an inch of her life and Bo was really lusting after Arin, well Tamsin in this case. 

REVENEGE couldn’t be sweeter.

Arin pull Bo leather pant apart a little more.

Eureka!  The treasured pearl was unearthed and Arin made sure to tease it.

Arin let Bo knew she had her by rubbing the opened leather seams against her now exposed nub.

Bo bucked her hips into the air using one had to rip Lauren’s shirt open in the kiss but fed MORE.

Lauren loved this.  Bo was FEEDING from her and not that stupid pathetic Valkyrie.  She loved that Bo was ripping her cloths open in front of Tamsin.  SHE was the one for Bo and no one else.

Arin in a quick motion before Bo lost control yanked open Bo’s leather pants the rest of the way until the seam split all the way down.

Bo pulled MASSIVE Chi from the weakening doctor writhing near release.  Bo, mortified and turned on, felt the cold on her swollen lips.  She wanted to be fingered now but not by the doctor.  She wanted TAMSIN.

Arin smugly laughed to herself as Bo’s swollen lips gushed forward.  Her pink petals were already partly open in bloom.  Beads of dew glistened and rush off her petals in the process.

Arin looked at Bo and put an index finger to her mouth to tell Bo to keep quiet while her other hand slid over Bo nude slick slit with her petal being pinched between her fingers.

Bo screamed into Lauren mouth hurrying up her pace on the doctor but the unintentional side effect was that she fed from Lauren AGAIN and Bo knew better.  Lauren was at her limit.

Lauren crested violently nearly collapsing into Bo.  She felt so fucking good being fed from and Tamsin had no idea what she was missing.  She felt light headed however.

Bo held her in place making sure Tamsin had space to do her thing.  GOD she wanted MORE.  More Tamsin.  The doc was just getting in the way at this point.

Bo was in heaven when she felt her petals pulled apart.  She arched her hips up with Tamsin fingers on her other hand just suspended just above her aching slit.

Arin could not believe the mess Bo was making and how bad she was.  Bo wanted to be fingered and she didn’t oblige.  This was for Tamsin.  How dare she hurt her sister.

Arin fingers opened Bo’s nub and slit up to attack and instead Arin just stroked her fingers in between her chasm hitting her nub as well but not entering.

Bo fed MORE.  From both Tamsin and Lauren.

Lauren screamed bloody murder at her apex awash with an orgasm that would not stop.  In the midst of it all, she didn’t even know Bo fed from her way to much passing out from sheer exhaustion and pleasure.

Bo was driven mad with lust as she pushed Lauren aside to sleep it off and ordered Tamsin, “FUCK TAMSIN.  Stop teasing and fuck me already!”

Arin just scrunched her face and said, “Nope. That’s the doc’s job.  FRIENDS with ZERO benefits remember?”

Bo growled and glowed red angry, ready to state a decree.

Arin kept it cool but knew how to disarm Bo.  Tamsin told her how.  She slapped Bo’s nub hard and then 2 of her digits flew into Bo making sure to hit her spot.

Bo was caught off guard as she yelled near peak as well with her red fading a little.

Arin just clarified, “You wouldn’t RAPE me would you?  (SLAP SLAM!) I love you. (SLAP SLAM!).  More than you know (SLAP SLAM!).”

Bo screamed her red wavering more.  She was being tortured in her own stomping grounds.

“But NOT (SLAP SLAM!) like (SLAP SLAM!) THAT (SLAP SLAM SLAP SLAM!)!”

Bo’s red grew bright but all off a sudden disappeared in a big flash.  She wanted to come, she wanted to rip Tamsin’s cloths off and wanted to fuck her brains out.  At the same time Tamsin’s statement brought her back to reality.  She had no right to make Tamsin love her after the way she dumped her.  

Bo looked away.  She was ashamed of herself and wanted to slink away.

Arin made sure to tease her more by licking her fingers seductively all for Bo to see. 

Bo tried her best to ignore that Tamsin was licking her sopping wet fingers clean like an ice cream. 

Arin’s revenge was complete was the defeated succubus was making sure Lauren was ok and using all her energy to back off.  The guilt was working wonders her body because to respond.

‘Oh gosh, Bo tastes…. Tastes…  OMG… finger licking good,’ Arin thought sucking her tip harder.’

“I’m sorry Tamsin.  I shouldn’t be forcing my well onto you,” Bo mentioned laden with guilt stroking Lauren’s cheek try her hardest not to tackle Tamsin and rip her clothing off.

‘MORE.  I want MORE,’ Arin sucked on her fingers harder lost in lust.  Arin however didn’t even hear Bo but her next thought was a solution to get more of this great tasting succubus. 

There was plenty more where that came from.

Arin tongue quickly advanced in on Bo attacking her slit and keeping her legs apart.  She sucked and stroked until Bo mewed with delight saying ‘NO’ but her body was saying ‘YES.’

Bo had no idea what happened next but Tamsin quickly opened her legs and spread her lips apart.  Tamsin’s tongue hungrily dove into her tunnel and lapped up all over juices. 

“Ahhhhhh! Tamsin!.... Noooooooooooooooooo!  Friends without… Ahhhhh!”

“FUCK THAT.  I want this and YOU will give it to me SUCCUBUS,” Arin demanded.  God Bo tasted wonderful.  THIS is what Tamsin had?  Wholly shizzle, Bo was addictive even without her powers.

  “No…. we are just frie….. noooooooooo!”  Bo screech yelling at the top of her lungs.  “Commmming!  Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

Bo convulsed and crested hard for a long time.

Bo knew Tamsin loved her ‘chi’ but Tamsin was rabid, like she never had her before.  She needed to stop this and she began to push Tamsin away.

Arin growled and mounted her rabid in lust.  She grabbed Bo dagger and rest it on her neck while she drew her other dagger from her boot and the blade ghosted her sex.

Bo was stunned.  Tamsin wanted more and it was counter to what Tamsin proposed.  It was probably her wiles and was making this go from bad to worse.

Bo wanted to feel Tamsin too but knew that it was a bad idea.

Arin just ordered, “You BAD slut!  NO ONE ever tells me what I can and can’t HAVE bitch!  Now hold still for I’ll kill you!”

Bo just froze.  Tamsin never gave her orders before at knife point.

Arin with a mischievously grin asked, “NOW that you are officially cheating on Lauren, it’s time to pay the piper.  How many minutes until Lauren comes to?”

Bo just shrugged but said, “5 maybe 10 minutes.”

Arin when said, “OK, that means that I get you for that time.  ALL OF YOU Bo.  When she wakes, HOPE AND PRAY I look presentable OR ELSE Lauren may slap the shit out of you for cheating, OK?  So don’t EVEN attempt to undress me.”

Before Bo could agree Tamsin went back down on her and lapped her voraciously.

It didn’t take long for Bo to be at peak again but Lauren’s eyes began to open and Tamsin was sucking her nub.

Bo tried to push Tamsin away but she just sucked harder causing Bo to pull chi again.

Arin loved the fact that if she did it enough, she’d drain Lauren to death.

Bo French kissed Lauren who was still in LaLa land with NO idea where she was but knew that she just came.

Arin took one last long lick, wiped her mouth, and then pulled out dropping her phone on the ground on purpose.

Upon getting up from picking up her phone, Arin looked over to the couple in disgust.

Arin observed Bo’s smile of satisfaction and knew Bo was really calling out for her this whole time and not Lauren. Tamsin was probably ok since Bo felt that she was right there and had no idea about the bait and switch move but just in case she exclaimed balling up Bo's bra in her right hand, "Puh-LEASE. Get a room sluts! ANY HOW I am outie. NOW Bo. Since you two are just the perfect star crossed couple, DON'T let your blue eyes glow for me….. OR ELSE."

Bo felt a dull ache in her heart. Tamsin was there for her but wasn't at the same time. She knew what Tamsin meant. She had to keep her heart on the straight and narrow for Lauren. But yet Tamsin just rocked her world.  Love never hurt her so much.

Arin just got up and dusted herself off ignoring the two. She was about to go to her room when she observed that Lauren had 2 cups of coffee on the table and she was in the process of drinking hers since she left lipstick reside on the lid.

In addition, Lauren's hand bag was open slightly also on the table and had a pill bottle with a handwritten label on it that read, 'Span. Fly'.

Arin analyzed this quickly and it was probably for Lauren to help her keep up with Bo and maybe she also had a chi booster in there too so that Bo didn't suck her dry.

Before she knew what she wanted to do, she found that she palmed the pill bottle, opened it and took out 3 pills silently. One was, for a human, more than enough, 2 would give her the appetite of a starved succubus, and 3 would make Lauren a crazed love machine which couldn't be satisfied.

Arin quickly slipped all 3 pills into Lauren's coffee, at the same time as Lauren got up and pushed Bo into the couch to occupy the entire length.

Lauren fully intended to show Tamsin up that she was a better lover and had Bo's heart taking the more dominant position on top. She may not be a warrior, but as they say, all is fair in love and war and Lauren was intent on winning Bo in the WAR of LOVE.

Arin sashayed to the stairs of Tamsin's room after sneaking the bottle back in the bag and swung Bo's bra lazily over her shoulder like a trophy and at the very last moment looked over her shoulder back at the couple. Lauren was voraciously kissing and nipping at Bo neck, while a blue eyed Bo looked on at Arin in yearning.

Bo knew she was paying for her callus action in handling Tamsin's heart. But how much and to what lengths?

Only time would tell.

Arin got to her sister's room draped Bo's bra at the top of the stair railing and fell prostrate into the small bed.

The sound of Bo's and Lauren's love making filled the room and a part of her just wanted to leave the crack shack but another wanted to stay to witness her handy work.

She thought it would never end, but things started to calm down and it looked like Bo and Lauren were just talking softly to one another then scampering up to Bo's room.

Finally, peace and quiet Arin thought.

'Hey sis, In a holding pattern again. What you up to?' Arin thought out to Tamsin.

'Doing a heavy bag workout. Kicking and punching the crap out of it. Feels good. Freya has been very accommodating. Oh yea, thanks for setting me up in one of the deluxe hotel suites. It kicks ass.'

'Do you still feel pain from the bond?' Arin asked curiously.

'No, but it returns a little. Nuttin' that a hard workout can't take care of.'

'Let me know if you are in pain from the bond and I'll see if Freya has better stuff.' Arin offered.

'Doubt she has anything to cure what I got but sure sis. Hey, so when you commin up?'

'Soon. Gimme and hour,' Arin stated glancing at her watch.

'Ok. While I got the hero suite, let's rack up some movie charges today, K?'

'You bet.' Arin thought back with a click.

"Shizzle, I have to get this succubus stench off me before I see Tamsin," Arin grunted sniffing her top.

"Aw rats. I need a shower AND a change of clothes," Arin huffed out hopping out of bed and opening dresser draws.

Arin found a couple of drawers with Tamsin's clothes in it. There wasn't much to choose from since Tamsin lived out of a suite case but it was enough.

She gathered her clothes, stripped and put on a robe and made her way to the one and only operating bathroom.

Once there, she just ran the water to drown out the spate of giggling emanating from Bo's room. That fracking doctor was smooth when she tried to be. It did seem a little unnatural even from a distance. It was almost as if Lauren was forcing herself to be funny.

Arin stepped into the hot shower and relaxed as the smell of Bo washed away. She was rinsing herself off when she heard a high pitched squeal from Bo but they returned to their standard banter.

Bo strode quickly into the bathroom and went to the towel rank and just announced to Tamsin, "Sorry Tammy. Coffee spill in my bed. I'll get you another towel in a sec. All right?"

Arin just scrunched her face in annoyance that the meditative shower she was enjoying was now abruptly brought to an end.

Bo didn't mean to, but when Tamsin didn't respond she looked over to the shower to see if everything was ok. The shower curtain was closed for the most part but there was a small slit which Bo found herself staring at like a moth to a flame.

She was drawn to the opening and just saw Tamsin there just rinsing off without a care in the world.

God she was beautiful. The tall Valkyrie was toned all over and her curves were perfection. She was strong and confident. Bo reflexively licked her lips and her eyes went bright blue.

Arin then felt like she was being watched by a succubus.  Her peripheral vision then confirmed that Bo was lusting and gawking at her.

TIME to make the succubus pay but HOW?

Kick her ass?  Sure that was an option which she had no problem with since they did just agree to just that.

Torture her more?  Even better.  Besides, she could always kick her ass later if she just pretended nothing was out of the ordinary.

Arin made sure to wash off more slowly and took care to lather up again.

Bo WANTED Tamsin.  The way the water cascaded off of her powerful Valkyrie wanted to make Bo join her and dominate her then and there.  By the seer fact that she could not longer have Valkyrie to snack from, made her want Tamsin that much more.

Arin made sure to close her eyes mostly to face Bo and give Bo the best view of her tits as she washed them off.  She pinch nipples and right no queue she saw Bo open her robe and slide her hand in under the robe’s belt.

She then lathered between her legs by sliding a hand over her sex and petting it her other hand kept rolling her nipple.

Bo was in hell.  She knew she wasn’t supposed to be looking at her nude mush less like this as she leaned up against the wall she her fingers invaded her almost involuntarily.  What was she going to do if she got caught by Lauren or by Tamsin?

God Tamsin looked delicious and not being able to tap that made her want it MORE.  NO ONE ever told her what she could and could not have but now Tamsin was different.  No more lusting after her if she was just a friend.  A good friend.

Arin turned around to wash ass off and gave Bo the best view ever.  She could hear slight rhythmic slapping sounds coming from outside the tub and shower but knew by it fast cadence Bo was furiously forcing herself to crest quickly. 

Arin smirked maniacally and pushed her ass out towards the curtain gap.  Bo was breathing heavily.  She was close but she just came… for her or Tamsin as it were.  So it was harder but not impossible.

Arin twirled around and brought leg up on the edge of her tub showcasing her sex pretending that that gap in the curtain wasn’t there.

Bo knew this was a guilty pleasure and just kept working herself.  Her robe had opened up and she was going to be in such trouble if she was caught.

Arin peeled her petals open and stroked it nonchalantly giving Bo the best view and through her peripheral vision saw the succubus pleasuring herself in wanton delight. Her robe was open and for a succubus she was hot but today’s game was ‘torture the succubus’ and Arin planned to go as far as she needed to avenge Tamsin.

An evil thought same to Arin as she kept working her slit, she wanted to make sure Bo knew that Tamsin was definitely off limits and whimpered out, “Dyson…. God … Dyson.. TAKE ME.  God I’m gonna come!  Dysooooooooooon!”

Bo hated this when she crested brutally.   She bit her bottom lip and clapped her hand over her mouth while her hand worked her and invaded her tunnel of love.

Bo crested as stealthily as she could, making sure not to tip anything else over in the process.

Arin LOVED this seeing the succubus brought down by a couple of notches.  TAMSIN her sister was off limits and Arin made sure of it.

Even coming down from her high, Bo shook her head and just left abruptly slapping herself silly for spying on Tamsin like that. Why did she want something that was now off limits?

She scolded herself for playing with herself and just made it to the linen closet in the hall when she was jerked and spun around. There was Lauren in her birthday suit with almost a rabid expression on her face as she anxiously brought Bo into a kiss.

"Lau…" Bo muffled out trying to tell her to wait while she got Tamsin a towel but it was no use as she was literally relieved of all her clothing and thrown into bed in a flash.

Arin just stood in the shower, toweling off, trying to tune out everything, but couldn't as the sound of manic love making filled the whole house. A grin a satisfaction came across her face. Lauren was at least able to drink some of her coffee. Either that or Bo spilled her own only.

'Mission accomplished,' Arin thought to herself but cursed when she found no towels were out for her.

No matter, she made due and found the linen closet door open in the hall and got her own towel but had to snicker when she saw the trail of Bo's clothing leading to her room.

Arin toweled off right there and put on her 'new' clothing saying to herself in her best Vietnamese accent, "Lauren soooo horny. She love you looooong time."

She just chuckled at this and left the crack shack confidently. Lauren should keep Bo occupied and not have Bo yearning after her sister.

Mid way to the nearest portal, she became aware that 4 heavy set men were approaching her in broad day light looking for trouble.

Arin smirked slightly as the front man addressed her, "Hey pretty lady. Wanna take a spin in my souped up 4 by 4? Maybe show you my back seat?"

The others laughed at the abrasively crude joke and Arin just thought to herself, 'Wait, didn't Tamsin tell me about this?'

Arin quickly shot back, "So this parking lot must have neon signs on it saying it is the gathering area for idiots and morons. I'll say this once. BACK OFF NOW and I'll spare your lives."

"Ohhhhh sooo scared," the man behind her jeered and the front man then went into her personal space. "Or what?"

"10… 9…. 8…"

"Oh boy … this bimbo knows how to count. BACKWARDS. Impressive," the man on her left chortling.

"7…. 6 ….1!"

Arin slammed through them even though they blocked her in and she turned around to face them since they were all going to pursue her. Dark shadows formed around her eyes and she started to push out doubt as all 4 came to a halt in front of her in fear.

"Are you sure you like girls? You men love to only have sex with and be dominated by other men. REMEMBER? And when you aren't with other men, you can't help but to enjoy getting each other off in public. So? What are you waiting for?" Arin ordered sternly.

Arin knew what Tamsin did last time, but humiliation was so much better. With the amount of doubt she put into them, it would take a week or so for it to wear off.

The 4 men wasted no time getting into it with each other.

Arin was gloating, smirked and briskly strode away with her face turning back to normal.

Once through the portal, she found Tamsin still in gym winding down her work out. Arin just sat on the bench to the side and just greeted her, "Hey sis. What's up?"

Tamsin did a sharp jab, cross, hook, upper cut, elbow and then knee and huffed out, "Getting back in shape. Freya wants me back on missions for her in a week."

Arin just smirked and looked at how powerful Tamsin was. Even though a Valkyrie never needed to stay in shape, more endurance and practice only helped. She approached the rear of the punching bag and held it for Tamsin.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Arin asked curiously.

"Fracking AWESOME. I feel UNSTOPPABLE," Tamsin grunted out even huffing out a laugh with her laser focus executing a flurry of punches. She was ignoring a small tug at her heart however. Granted she didn't need Freya's elixir or necklace, she could still feel that Bo missed her.

The feeling would fade in and out like radio reception. Sometimes Bo was happy beyond belief and in that case, Tamsin felt a slight head rush like she was being rewarded but most of the time, she felt the hole in Bo's heart.

Tamsin just hoped that Bo would move on and forget about her. She also wished that Bo would find that person to fill that void in her heart and soon. That way she would no longer have to be dealing with Bo's ups and downs. She was barely managing her own feelings, and holding it together as is, but Bo's feelings on top of that too?

"Good. May a join you?" Arin mentioned with a broad smile.

"Of course. Just like old times," Tamsin stated with a click and scrunched her face like it was the dumbest question in the world.

The Valkyrie twin sisters of light and dark were training together once more. They were a team again and sisters to the end.

The time they spent with each other was building up the bond they shared as identical twin sisters. It was in no way equivalent to the bond Tamsin had with Bo, but Bo was out of the picture for now.

The ate and watched movies, ordered room service and even stopped by the bar normally reserved only for the heroes. But again, to Arin, Tamsin was her hero. Brave enough take on hordes of Fae, yet brave enough to know what love was and unafraid to proclaim it from the top of the hills.

"Ohhh that soooo didn't happen in 300 that I remember," Tamsin laughed and threw popcorn at the screen.

Arin snickered too, "It did too! Look at all the violence. I'd say spot on. And the guys? HOT in both real life and in this movie!"

"Well," Tamsin laughed, "after every battle there were important scenes missing during the celebrations and when they left to fight. Yea….. I miss THAT action."

"Ohhhhh," Arin turned red faced and covered her mouth, "THAT action. Like the time you hooked up with people at the party, one after another?"

"Ohhhh yea," Tamsin looked up to remember it all, "1 position per person. You can't knock it till ya try it."

"It's the QUAILTY sis, not the quantity," Arin rebutted, "I got the head of the entire army to lick my boots if I wanted. HEAD being the operative work."

Tamsin laughed boisterously, "Yea but he was only good with SHORT STAFF."

Arin nudged Tamsin and pretended to be shocked, "It's not the size, it how many time you can make it rise!"

"Oh god Arin. You're just a little shy on how to handle big weapons," Tamsin looked up innocently.

"Am not! " Arin rebutted. "I'm just … just …. very selective."

"Yea right. But I can show you some tricks I learned in the field while we were apart," Tamsin offered.

Arin quickly hugged her sister and just chuckled, "I love you sis. Sure."

"Care to binge watch Game of Thrones?" Arin offered with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know. I always get disappointed in those shows since they aren't a match to reality," Tamsin murmured.

Arin then laughed, "You mean where the good guys win and no good sex scenes?"

"Yea," Tamsin stated with a click.

"OH BOY. THEN… You are in for a treat! WATCH it with me!" Arin insisted grabbing the remote and tapping away at it.

Tamsin scrunched her face and just added, "Didn't you see it already?"

"Yea, but I'll watch it again. And here we go!" Arin tossed the remote aside and pulled out a bag of chips which was resting on the floor.

All it took was a couple episodes and Tamsin was hooked. The 'Red Wedding' sealed the deal.

Midway through one of the episodes, Tamsin grabbed her heart. She was experiencing a dull pain. She was ignoring it the best she could be it got stronger over the past couple of hours.

Arin had a concerned face and paused the show, "Tamsin, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Tamsin grunted out. "It's just that this pain in my heart has been there for an hour and it has been getting stronger. That stupid succubus is probably thinking about me again."

"Quick, take the elixir!" Arin stated sternly.

"No. I don't want to be some wimp, so I'll make do Arin. Just gimme a minute to catch my breath," Tamsin reassured putting her hand on Arin's shoulder.

Tamsin noted that Arin looked really worried and it seemed like she didn't want to leave.

Rather than being fawned over, which Tamsin hated, she changed to a more cheery voice. "Look. It's late. We can work out and then get more episodes tomorrow," Tamsin smiled. She didn't want Arin to worry after all.

Arin knew she was hurting and she was just putting up a brave face and for this, Bo was going to PAY. They had a deal after all.

She knew deals with succubi and incubi were useless since they weren't logical. They were too emotional. Arin hated herself for wasting time on Bo.

Arin said good night and rushed to her room and changed into all black clothing and armed herself to the teeth with knives and even put a small gun in her boot.

She sprinted her way into the crack shack, picking the door and made her way upstairs with extreme stealth.

Sure enough Lauren and Bo were in bed both covered by a thick sheet as Arin peered into the room.

Lauren was in a deep deep sleep judging by her breathing and the trail of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

It was apparent that she had a really rough time with Bo since her blonde hair was a tangled mess.

Bo on the other hand looked like she was sleeping soundly at first glance but her face showed hints of pleasure and strain. Her sheets were moving rhythmically no doubt caused by her hands hidden under the sheets.

'This was going to be good,' Arin thought to herself taking out a dagger and putting in between her teeth crawling in so that Bo didn't see her if she happened to open her eyes.

She slinked up on the enemy like a professional assassin and got to the edge of the bed on Bo's side.

The succubus in bed whimpered ever so softly with her eyes clapped shut and Arin took her blade out and put it at her throat without touching it.

She loved the high she got having the slut's life in her hands.

Bo was exhausted from all the sex she had with Lauren. She had no idea what got into her. Bo had never seen Lauren so aggressive and crazed. Bo would have sucked her dry too if it wasn't for the sheer will power she had not to.

In the end however, even with almost whole day of wild and crazy succu-sex with someone she loved, she still missed Tamsin.

Images of the Valkyrie in the shower earlier that day kept running through her head.

Tamsin's strong, ripe, nubile, maiden body kept haunting her and turning her on to no end. Try as she might, she knew she had to stop thinking about her and wanted this to be a quick release. However, with the sex she had with Lauren and her sheer exhaustion from the day, she had problems doing so with her hand playing freely on her own person.

She was close to release but even with her extensive succubus skills she couldn't.

Then she felt someone close to her like a sixth sense.

Someone that wasn't Lauren.

Someone dangerous.

Someone VERY VERY DEADLY.


	7. Under Cover

Arin knew she was detected and put the blade against Bo jugular and smoothly purred, "DON'T you dare move Bo. My heart hurt for some odd reason. Let's find out why."

Arin then slowly peeled back the sheets on Bo's side and repeated for sternly, "DON'T fracking move and don't even open your eyes."

Bo was humiliated as she felt the sheet peeled back to reveal her in her most private moments. The cold air wafted over her form and sent chills down her spine.

Arin grinned maniacally at the sight of 3 of Bo’s digits still inside her temple plundering own her sex with Bo's cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Now succu-slut where did you hide those pesky digits of yours? Oh… never mind. Whore. So after you BROKE my heart, it looks like you were thinking about me in a way we agreed not to," the Valkyrie murmured. Arin then took out another blade and started to run it along Bo's body just barely touching her skin the succubus was still restrained with a knife on her throat.

Bo didn't want to open her eyes since she was blue eyed before but now, this was turning her on.

"Bo," Arin whispered into the succubus's awaiting ear. "I can kill your RIGHT NOW and Laruen's won't even know. Heck, I can probably frame her since she was the last to see you. Maybe you 2 got too carried away on S and M."

"I'm sorry Tamtam," Bo whispered out, "I… I tried to make it short but.. but"

"YES," Arin demanded putting more force on the blade at her neck but not cutting her.

"I was so busy with … emmm … Lauren, it was taking me longer," Bo offered as an excuse.

Arin didn't buy it. Bo had to have another external force to make her riled up for Tamsin. She also saw Bo's free hand start to move up her bare tummy.

Arin warned, "DON'T THRALL ME Bo. I'll cut you right when you do. Don't mess with me. I'm really mad and upset at you, so DON'T patronize me. DON'T. One more chance Bo and DON'T lie to me. You had Lauren, why did you think about me."

Lauren was so worn out she was still fast asleep facing away from them.

"I… I," Bo stammered out but knew she was stuck.

"The truth now. LIVE by our own freaking ethics succubus," Arin growled.

"I saw you showering earlier today," Bo blurted out quickly in hopes that the humiliation and the subject would just pass.

Arin then ordered. "Open your eyes Bo. Let me see how bad you are."

Bo slowly batted her eyes open and they were glowing bright blue.

"Crap Bo. You little peeping Jane. BAD slut! You need to be punished," Tamsin admonished spanking her jugular with the flat of her blade and still running her other blade lightly across Bo's body ready to go to work at any moment.

Arin really felt like killing Bo but Tamsin forbid it. It was just so tempting to kill Bo and frame the doc. Arin did have to admit though; Bo's landscape was quite perfect. This thought was broken when Bo yelped out in pleasure at Arin suggesting punishment.

"Waiiiiit," Arin noted sheathing a blade then fisting Bo's hair and pulling back, "Didn't I tell you that if you even looked down my shirt or your eyes turned blue, I'd have to kick your ass?"

Bo just surrendered getting both frightened and turned on too but chose not to yell out since Lauren was no match of Tamsin. She responded to being admonished by nodded then looking away clapping her eyes shut tightly guilty that she violated their agreement.

Arin quickly mounted her keeping a hand on Bo's beautiful hair and keeping the blade against her neck. Lauren didn't even move.

Arin then lent down and then growled, "No time to pay the piper Bo. Let's play a game."

Bo shook her head knowing that whatever game she was thinking of would not be one she liked but she was stuck. Sure she could try to thrall Tamsin but she was wearing an all black cat suit with a high turtle neck with what looked like latex gloves. She'd need to touch Tamsin's face to affect her. Also pulling her chi took too long.

Arin just pulled back on Bo's hair harder and reminded Bo that she had a knife on her extremely exposed neck.

Arin just cooed, "Now that I got your attention. I'll give you a choice. You need to stop hurting me. So it's either me kicking your ass to the point where you hate me and hurt the doc in the process."

Bo just gritted her teeth and interjected, "or…"

Arin just smirked evilly, "I'll stay with you to help you reach the gates of Valhalla, even let you feed BUT no sex AND it's right here right now. One more thing, DON'T wake up Lauren because I think this qualifies as cheating, that and I may hurt her." Arin concluded with a soft click. She knew which one Bo would take. If she took that, Tamsin may get a 'reward' via the bond for fulfilling Bo's deep burning desire for her.

Bo was still trying to release and needed Tamsin so badly. She hated to admit it but Tamsin was straight and to the point and she liked that about her. Lauren and everyone else beat around the bush to an extent. She just resigned and said with a coy smile even being held down, "Stay with me and help me reach the heavens."

Arin just let her hair go but still had her blade on her neck and retorted demanding, "Say the magic word."

"NOW," Bo stated and not a moment sooner yanked Tamsin's forearm which had the knife away from her neck and pulled Tamsin to her crashing into a kiss.

Arin resisted. She never had a succubus that hungry for her but oddly enough Bo wasn't feeding. They just stayed locked in a kiss. Try as she might to break it, Bo wasn't letting go.

Bo loved the taste of Tamsin and she felt her resistance. She was resisting her advances like she truly didn't know who she was after all they have been through. Either that or Tamsin was keeping her distance. Bo didn't want to force her and she also saw Tamsin use her other hand to reach for another dagger.

Arin was thankful that Bo let her go but growled menacingly, "Bo. I said no succu-sex. You do that again I'll KILL you," Arin wanted to kill Bo for this since it looked like she was toying with her, but Tamsin trusted Bo with her life. Arin was torn as she put her other blade on Bo's throat.

Bo saw the conflict inside of her and rubbed her forearm and just reassured, "OK Tamsin. Just take it easy. It's me remember?"

Arin's anger flared and used her other hand to adeptly give Bo a small shallow nick on her collar bone.

Bo nearly yelled in pain but Tamsin used her other hand to cover her mouth putting her full weight on top of her.

Arin just could not believe Bo as she restrained her and grunted, spitting out in distain, "THAT was a warning. NEXT TIME, I'll kill you and the doc. Which you are you talking about, the one that RAPED Ta… ME! Took advantage of MY emotions. Treated me like of common WHORE. Made my existence a living HELL with your fucking lascivious thoughts about me!"

Arin made another small nick on Bo's collar bone and the succubus made another muffled screech.

Bo needed to act now and reached for one of Tamsin's blades on her back waist but right before she drew it, Tamsin was ready to slice her head off. Bo however hesitated when she felt Tamsin's smooth skin around her waist.

Bo immediately thralled her as a reflex since she knew Tamsin was ready to kill her.

Arin knew Bo's move and stared her down ready to kill but all of a sudden felt calm. Bo was so beautiful and how could she hurt her friend like that. She trusted Bo for some reason. Bo, Arin surmised, was really sincere as well. WAIT, the succubus thrall. Bo had managed to thrall her Arin mused. Try as she might, she could no longer feel anger. Only love and total infatuation.

Arin's eye dilated, relaxed and smirked playfully telling Bo, "You thralled me you bitch… you freaking hot thing ….. You're a cutie too. I need to KILL you. You betrayed me and Ta … no… you are soooooo beautiful succubus. I will kill you succubus for ruining one of the strongest Valkyries ever. But first, please let me make things right?"

Bo knew she applied way too much love potion when Tamsin dropped her knives and guided Bo's chin with both hands and slowly brought Bo into a deep caring kiss.

Bo tried to push her away and Tamsin did back off but immediately licked her small cuts on her collar bone.

"Yummmmmmy. Blood and sex. The BEST combination," Arin went down and licked off the blood as gently as possible.

Bo tried to back things down then meekly asked, "Tamsin.. please. Let's talk ok? Maybe … mmmmmmmmmmmm." Bo was in lala land and was caught into another deep kiss. She tasted blood. Her blood, but it was turning her on even more.

"Tamsin's not here right now," Arin smirked scrunching her face moving her hand lower on Bo to survey the promise land. "Please leave a message after your screaming orgasm, and I'll make sure to relay it … ALONG with how BAD you are succubus."

"Uggggggg!" Bo grunted biting her lip to Tamsin's splitting her lips apart between her legs then massaging them apart. She was on cloud 9 and was slick before she knew it.

"Shhhhh." Arin pointed to the doc and giggled. "I'll be quiet, but I'm not sure you'll be. I know a move or 2 that makes any succubus or incubus sing my name as I assault them with pleasure and make them crest in sweet suffering agony."

"Noooooo … not now Tammy!... please….." Bo begged since her eye's turned bright blue and she knew in a moment nothing would stop her from violating Tamsin.

Arin just stopped everything suddenly and sat up and pouted, "Don't you think I'm hot? Don't you want to disarm me? See and feel the peaks and valleys of my landscape as you strip away my cover crops?"

Bo eyes went from blue to neon blue as she licked her lips pulling a small wisp of chi from Tamsin. She tasted a little off but still extremely addictive. God she needed to feed and Tamsin always had delicious chi but most of all, she knew how to handle her.

Arin led Bo's hands under the hem of her skin tight sport shirt and she knew Bo would crack and take her right then and there. God she wanted Bo badly.

Bo sat up and kissed her hungrily totally ignoring the fact Lauren mumbled something and twitched a little.

Bo just murmured, "Jeez you hot my Valkyrie."

Bo slowed down a little making sure to not ravage Tamsin but one by one, knives were being tossed on the floor. Eight of them to be exact. Followed by boots, shirt, pants, and underwear.

With all this movement, Lauren finally turned over and looked towards Bo with groggy eyes and a smile. That smile didn't last long when she spotted Bo helping Tamsin out of her last vestiges of clothing a couple feet away from her.

Lauren was flabbergasted and went slack jawed propping herself up blinking her eyes. She was hoping that if she blinked enough, maybe it would prove that she was seeing things like a bad dream, but there they still were locked in an embrace without a care in the world or a stitch of clothing for that matter.

If Tamsin was just a feed, then why was she here in her girlfriend's bed now Lauren mused getting upset rapidly. Bo could have at least waited or at the very least left the room.

"Bo!" Lauren sternly stated clapping her hands together to get their attention, "What the hell is Tamsin doing in our bed!"

The answer wasn't fast enough since Arin and Bo were mid kiss.

Lauren split them apart but addressed the Valkyrie yelling at her, "YOU! Get out NOW!"

Arin just smirked and retorted sarcastically, "If this makes you so upset, YOU leave."

Bo was all of a sudden stuck in the middle. Did she want a bizarre love triangle? Who did she want to choose? How will she fix this? Bo knew she was in deep crap.

It went from bad to worse and Lauren raised a hand to slap the Valkyrie across the face.

Arin quickly went offensive and shadows appeared on her face and her eyes changed to darkness as she pumped out fear and confusion, "Are you sure you're not dreaming all this? This is just a dream."

Bo acted quickly in concert, then rubbed Lauren's forearm and made her charms go into her as Lauren's face changed from one of dread to pleasure. Bo then calmly murmured, "Go to sleep Lauren and this was just a bad dream. Love you babe."

Lauren felt really tired but happy as she turned around covered herself and went back to sleep.

Arin giggled without a trace of any shadows on her face any more and pecked Bo on the lips like a love stuck teen looking up rubbing her chin, "So where were we?"

Bo draped her hands around Tamsin's neck and kissed her back, "I think right about here."

"Now tell me all your little secrets about what you want to do to me," Arin whispered into her ear.

They covered themselves with a thin sheet and magic happened even though they were almost as quiet as church mice. All the while with Lauren within arm's length sleeping away blissfully with a smile of satisfaction.

Bo loved Tamsin and wanted her all to herself and made it clear to her confessing all her wants and desires into the Valkyrie's awaiting ear.

Arin listened and didn't pass judgement on Bo, but realized that Bo had the lust of a flaming inferno for her sister. She also felt an odd emotion she never felt before. Bo's caring movements showed what Arin could only describe as 'love', and not sex. 'So that's what love feels like,' Arin thought to herself.

Together, they both touched the skies until they were total exhausted.

Bo fed from Tamsin voraciously missing her taste, but most of all, stocking up on her delicious chi. Bo didn't know if she'd get it again after this. She promised herself to get their relationship right but it had to be later drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Arin was the first to wake up hours later to Tamsin's voice popping into her head.

'REALLY sis? 'So that's what love feels like?'' Tamsin questioned in a mocking manner.

'Huh?' Arin thought back batting open her eyes.

At the foot of her bed was her sister with her hands on her hips searing with anger.

Arin knew that look. Tamsin was ready to kill someone, maybe EVERYONE.


	8. Consequences

Tamsin was in bed with Bo. Bo was spooning with her from behind and they still had on their nightwear.

Tamsin nuzzled closer into her as Bo purred with her head propped up, "Hey Tamsin, if you want to get any closer to me, we may need to take our clothes off."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, turned around to face Bo and her deep brown eyes and then just glanced to the side with a smirk, "Well, it depends on what you are trying to accomplish. For succu-sex, yes, but *I* am trying to create a fire by rubbing 2 things together, in this case, our bodies."

Bo smiled sincerely but then a coy grin washed across her face, "Sounds nice. But you can create a fire without all that rubbing."

"Oh really?" Tamsin challenged gliding her finger tips down Bo's forearm, "So you think you can get me to soar without laying a single finger on me?"

Bo raised a brow and rose to the challenge, "I sure can. You underestimate me, Valkyrie. You believe me right?"

"Sure. NOT!," Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "It's like saying I can kill someone with just words?"

"Want me to show you?" Bo asked huskily.

Tamsin smirked and pecked Bo quickly, "Be my guest."

Bo glided her hands just above her without touching her and amazingly, the expectation alone was just turning her on.

'Now tell me all your dirty little secrets about what you want to do to me,' Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear. Oddly enough it sounded like someone else was saying it but it was in her voice.

Tamsin couldn't hear what Bo was whispering back to her but it was as if she was talking to herself. Reacting to what she was saying.

'Oh frack. Yes, Please expose me succubus! Touch me. Caress me.'

Tamsin's hands began to move freely on her own body even though she was mostly asleep.

'Stupid dense doctor! She's not even considered competition.'

'God your hands …. Touching me …. Ahhhh… so sensitive… tingling ….. please MORE!'

'Yea please! Yea yea yea… More tongue! Ahhhhh assaulting me! FUCK! SACK ME BO! Dominate me!'

'Oh crap! Ahhh ahhh ahh! You know how I like it. RAVAGE MY LAND! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Tamsin was at her own breaking point finally waking up with her hands feeling like they were not under her own control, taking her the rest of the way.

Tamsin yelled out to Bo and enjoyed the ride. It was a violent release for Tamsin and it was unlike her.

At the end she was totally spent and wondered what got into her but exhaustion took over all her muscles to which she relaxed and slumped back into bed.

Right as she drifted off her heard a voice that sounded like herself reaffirming, 'So that's what love feels like.'

Tamsin smirked at the truthfulness of that statement and drifted off to blissful sleep once more.

A couple hours later, Tamsin shot up and wondered what just happened. She knew she brought herself to peak, but why?

Sure Tamsin thought of Bo a lot, but not in the way she expected. It seemed like she was living in someone else's thoughts. Someone that sounded just like her.

WAIT. Tamsin mused. The voice in her head was not really her, it was someone using the Valkyrie link and there was only one person that sounded exactly like her.

'ARIN!' Tamsin thought out pulling the sheets off of her.

There was no response.

'ARIN! Snap out of it! Where are you?!' Tamsin then cursed since she managed to slip off all her clothes during the night and had to redress quickly.

'Ariiiiiiiiiiin! Freaking reply NOW!' Tamsin already knew without a reply that Arin, her most trusted twin sister was bedding with Bo.

Feelings of hurt and betrayal brewed inside of her.

Arin finally responded and sleeply replied, 'Sis. Sooooo tired.'

Tamsin pulled on her pants, dove into a shirt and grabbed 2 daggers and walked purposefully to Arin's room and sure enough, she wasn't there.

She was really mad and upset now. Arin was sleeping with HER succubus. Bo was hers and hers alone. That thought was quickly dismissed when she realized that Bo was Lauren's. But why did Arin stab her in the back like this?

Bo's bed wasn't even cold from her and here was Arin bedding with Bo. Most of all, Arin was with the light, but why did she malign her? They were sisters by blood. Had their time away from one another change her where she would stoop so low like a vulture and take her Bo.

Again, Tamsin shook her head, Bo wasn't hers.

Tamsin left her room and slammed the door behind her and made her way to the gym and found the nearest punching bag and worked on it with brute force. Punches, kicks, elbows, knees were all open game.

These bags were reinforced for Valkyries, but even then Tamsin was so pissed off and strong that she pulverized them into mounds of sand and leather.

Tamsin's hands were bloodied now and she just grunted working the last of 5 punching back, "Arin you fucking traitor. You can keep that slut."

Tamsin did a spinning hook kick which sent the bag flying across the room when it broke free from the chain holding it up.

Tamsin immediately mounted it and just wailed on the bag with everything she got.

"My OWN sister! (Punch punch punch) stabbed me in the back! (punch elbow, headbutt) Ahhhhh! (head butt, punch, hammer fist). I TRUSTED HER! (Punch, elbow, elbow)."

Tamsin was so incensed that blood ran down her forehead due to the force of the head butt, her fists bloody and the problem was NOTHING was calming her down.

Betrayal was served by those close to you and this topped the list. Lauren was her best friend compared to what Arin just did.

Tamsin didn't stop until the bag broke and was reduced to a pile of sand just like the others.

'How could she do this to me?' Tamsin thought with tears streaking down her face now.

The very last person on this earth that would betray her did so without hesitation.

Tamsin couldn't take it any longer as she jolted up and quickly strode to the portal.

She wanted to face her betrayer or betrayers. Bo should have known better too and this was the last straw.

She still had no idea what she was going to do when she caught up with Arin. Beating to a pulp 6 punching bags just didn't do it for her.

It was a blur as other Valkyrie just got out of the way of the scorned Valkyrie on a war path.

Once through the portal and Tamsin didn't care, she flew to the crack shack. She stealthily made her way into through a boarded up window that was missing board.

She walked up to the bed and identified 3 women under the sheets. ALL of whom she had a beef with.

Tamsin wanted to KILL. Kill them all. They all screwed her over.

Lauren? She undermined her relationship with Bo. She slept with Bo on purpose to put a wedge in their relationship. Then Lauren pried Bo away from her when things were going so well. Effing Traitor.

Bo? She made her grovel for even an iota of her love. Treated her like nothing. That piece of crap succubus had the audacity to dismiss her feelings. Bo WAS a feeling being and she knew better. Tamsin felt like a street walker paid nothing for a deed but the fact remained that Tamsin's love was NEVER for sale. Effing traitor.

Arin? She just had to bed with her succubus to add insult to injury. Her deed hurt the worst. The very last person she expected to betray her was Arin. They were inseparable through most of their life times and no matter what, they were there for each other. Even when Tamsin was cast out of the sisterhood, Arin still talked to her over the link even though expressly forbidden. It made her exile tolerable. Effing traitor. The biggest one of them all.

Tamsin wanted to make sure Arin died like a Valkyrie and thought out to her.

'REALLY sis? 'So that's what love feels like?'' Tamsin questioned in a mocking manner over the link.

Arin's eyes batted open and as soon as she focused on her popped up in horror.

Tamsin yanked her out of the bed and slammed her on the ground in a choke hold with a dagger in hand.

Bo and Lauren were still trying to catch up with what was going on and Lauren trying to cover up and Bo rushed over to help the naked Valkyrie.

This was made a lot more complex when Bo recognized that the clothed Valkyrie looked exactly like Tamsin too. All she could do was try to split them apart.

Arin yelled over the link in pain as her life was being squeezed out of her, 'Sister, she THALLED me! I came to hurt and maybe KILL her for thinking about you! PLEASE…. PLEASE…'

Tamsin just smacked Bo and sent her flying into a wall. She would deal with her later, but right now she had to kill her sister on her last life.

'Yea fucking tell me a new one Arin!' Tamsin thought back.

'Pllllllleaaase… I was torturing her and cut her to punish her…. ..noooo…. i…' Arin could no longer think as she felt her eyes get heavy.

"FUCK YOU Arin. You betrayed me. You're my Fracking twin SISTER!" Tamsin spat back verbally.

Arin didn't resist this whole time as she thought out weakly, 'I love you. Sisters to the very end.'

Tamsin looked away getting teary eyed that she was snuffing out her own sister life but spotted Arin's cloths in a messy pile. They were all black. Valkyrie knives were everywhere …. About 8 to be exact. It came to her quickly as she immediately released Arin. Arin was going to teach Bo a lesson but ended up being a thrall.

Arin coughed and Bo got back up ready to engage with a dagger and Lauren was right behind her with a bat a little hesitant on what to do.

"SHIT. I'm sorry Arin," Tamsin caressed Arin's face and pulled her up. "I… I thought you went out of your way to sleep with Bo and hurt me on purpose."

"Thomasina. I am of your blood. I would never to that to you," Arin murmured catching her breath then hugging her sister.

Lauren spoke up first, "Oh my god. You are the legendary Valkyrie twin sisters of the light and dark. I … I just never thought to expand Tamsin's name to Thomasina."

Bo then barked as Tamsin stood up to face them, "What the HECK is going on here?! You mean I've been talking to … umm ARIN this whole time?" Bo pointed sharply to Arin.

Arin was grabbing her clothes donning them on as fast as possible.

Tamsin just coolly responded, "Yep. After our 'TALK'. I did a bait and switch on you. Didn't feel like talking to a lousy, cheating, back stabbing, whore. But THIS takes the cake. Did you freaking thrall my sister and screw her brains out?"

Bo immediately went defensive since she knew she was guilty as charged. She kept her fighting stance keeping Lauren behind her and stated, "Look Tamsin. She got really upset and I needed to calm her down."

Tamsin just yelled getting enraged with Arin gathering some of her many knives, "OK. Do you think I was born yesterday?! So you thralled her and got her to calm down, but THEN you decided to mount her and plunder her temple! HOW MANY TIMES did she touch the stars?!"

Bo's mouth moved, but nothing came out.

Arin meekly replied, "5 times."

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bo was red faced which meant what Arin stated was true. It wasn't a dream after all. Bo made love to Arin while she was probably under a thrall as well. She still however held her ground with her bat at the ready.

Arin was now ready to engage as well flanking Bo and Lauren.

"FIVE Effing TIMES! Getting your fucking FILL you SLUT! You can't HAVE me but you RAPED my sister instead. FIVE TIMES. FIVE! You might as have well done it to me!" Tamsin screeched.

"I thought it was YOU!" Bo defended but was losing her argument quickly. "Arin never identified herself."

Arin just chimed in, "BECAUSE Bo, your heart would yearn for Tamsin even more if you knew. You would just end up hurting her MORE."

"Oh boy," Lauren stated glancing at Bo, "Annnnnd we're back. Bo you're bonded to Tamsin. So that means that you where thinking about Tamsin when we were …"

Bo just glanced Lauren and cut it, "Let's talk about this later all right?"

'Oh boy,' Arin thought, 'This is good.'

Tamsin just growled, "Shut up doc. You're next on my list to kill. You were ALWAYS second place to me 'cus once Bo went Valkryie, she didn't want anyone else but me."

"That's some big rhyme coming from a Valkyrie that has done nothing but evil deeds throughout her lifetimes. Besides, she's still mine. And try this rhyme. You're more than just a boozer, maybe just face the facts that you're just a ….." Lauren smoothly jeered.

"Enough!" Bo shouted. "Let's just all calm down and talk this through."

Kenzi then ran in and skid to a halt with her samurai sword ready to go, but no sooner assessed the situation and knew it was bad. She woke up due to all the yelling and scuffling.

"Bo bear," Kenzi asked unsure darting her glace to Bo and Lauren then Arin and Tamsin. "Emmm are we playing a game here with skins verses shirts?"

Lauren just glimpsed down and remembered that she didn't get dressed with her face turning beet red.

"Yup," Tamsin stated with a click then directed her attention once more to Bo, "Bo, we were a couple and you cheated on me, but I did nothing because I loved you. You then patronized me that I was imaging I loved you, but I did nothing because I loved you. You told me that you loved me, but not in the way you loved everyone else. I DID NOTHING because I loved you. You crushed my heart shattering it to a million pieces and breaking my spirit, but I did NOTHING AGAIN. Not because I was a coward, but because I LOVED YOU."

"Tamsin Please," Bo pleaded since knew she was in deep trouble at where this was going.

Tamsin crept forward in her fighting stance drawing both of her daggers.

'Arin get ready'

'No Tamsin. Bo doesn't deserve to die. She's just messed up in the head. PLEASE.'

'WTF? Arin do you have my back or did you spend too much time with this succubus that defiled you and made you lick her boots.'

'Yes I have your back. Be careful, Bo is powerful and don't hurt Kenzi.'

'Yup, you got the doctor? I got Bo.'

'Yes. I'll make sure she dies a slow agonizing death.'

'THAT'S my girl!'

"TAMSIN! ARIN!" Bo stated with her eye going blue, "Don't do this. I still care for you."

"HOLY CRAP!" Kenzi yelled, "Gotta 245 (police code for assault w/ deadly weapon) in progress! EVERYONE chill!"

Tamsin didn't back down, "NOW you ruin my SISTER of the LIGHT! You NEVER thrall a Valkyrie but I put up with it … and YOU know why! But my SISTER Bo! You can do what you will to me, but for this…."

Kenzi approached to get in between but Tamsin used the flat of her blade to stop her from doing so.

"Taaaaasiiiin!" Bo growled in a slightly lower octave voice with her eye now flicking blue. "Last chance STOP this or else."

Tamsin just held and aloof smirk, "You and your slut doctor are going to DIE!"

Tamsin charged Bo and Bo got out of the way and redirected her going full glowing red.

Kenzi knew Bo was going to try to fillet her daughter so she charged and hugged Tamsin to push her out of the way and act as a human shield. Bo wouldn't hurt her.

Arin charged Lauren and Lauren swung her bat at full force. Arin ducked it however and slammed Lauren to the ground taking her down.

"AHHHHHH!" Lauren shrieked as Arin slammed her bat hand into the ground breaking bones. Lauren had no choice but to let it go.

Arin followed up with a punch to Lauren's face with her brass knuckles knife combo. Blood shot out of Lauren's nose and Arin was about to cut one of her arteries so she could die slowly, but was then slammed brutally into a wall by and bright red energy force. Before she knew it she was pinned with her back to the wall hurting all over.

Lauren fell unconscious.

"Noooooo Arin!" Tamsin yelled as a sadistic smile crept on Bo's face. Bo never looked at Arin and kept her eyes dead focused on Tamsin. Bo was floating now, as red glowed and emanated from her entire body.

Kenzi just held Tamsin back. She knew Bo in her red state was unstoppable. She felt Tamsin's tears hit her shoulder.

"Don't hurt her Bo!" Tamsin screamed in pain.

Bo just pushed out more power as Arin yelled in ultimate agony. Bo finally stated in a low octave voice, "No one EVER defies me. I RULE over life and death. I say who lives and who dies. How DARE you hurt my family Thomasina! Her life is therefore forfeit due to your insolence!"

"Nooooooooooooo," Tamsin yelled with streams of tear streaking down her face, "Please, not her. TAKE ME!"

"NO!" Bo commanded, "You must LEARN and PAY for your mistakes and SINS against humanity and Fae kind. But most of all your indiscretions against ME! You will LIVE and I will take her useless life."

"NO!" Tamsin and Kenzi yelled in unison.

"Please NO. I'll do ANYTHING you want," Tamsin begging once more out of desperation clapping her hand together in a sort of prayer. She knew that even if Kenzi wasn't there, they were all dead.

Bo started to pull Arin's chi and she fell limp. "You have 10 seconds to give me your fealty and that MIGHT be enough to SAVE your precious sister. If you do, whether she lives or dies you will be MINE. FOREVER!"

"I'll do it!" Tamsin blurted out not knowing what other option she had.

"CRAP Bo Bear!" Kenzi shouted turning around, "Valkyries only serve Freya! She can't!"

"I DON'T CARE! 5 seconds!" Bo pulled chi faster.

Tamsin was a mess and knew that once she did this, Bo would OWN her heart and soul. There was no way to repair her dignity or life.

She would be nothing more than Bo's slave and Freya, whether she liked it or not would probably comply to not enrage Hades.

Tamsin stepped forward but as she was about to kneel before Bo, she heard Arin hoarse and weak through the link, 'Don't do it sister. Let me die. Then avenge …...'

"No!" Tamsin face contorted in pain knowing that Arin could already be dead. She never felt so weak before and cried out for her sister. Tears followed as the one she loved was twisting a knife further into her heart. She was already broken, but this would seal her fate.

"DO IT!" Bo ordered smiling maniacally.

Tamsin ran through her choices in a split second.

Engage Bo and probably die but she would go out with her sister a warrior.

Run away but not only did she hate running away, Arin would still be dead and she would be labeled just a coward. How would she be able to face Freya or any of her sisterhood again?

Swear fealty to Bo. Granted it would be to her god complex, but it would also bind her to Bo, the succubus as well. Tamsin NEVER served anyone. She was too proud. Too independent and when she did show her heart to Bo, she crushed it without an iota thought.

But her sister? She needed her now more than ever especially after she was crushed by Bo.

It left her one choice to save face.

Go out with a bang and FIGHT.

But before she knew it her heart took over and her knees hit the ground sharply saying things as if she had no control over herself, "I, Thomasina, Dark Valkyrie promise my soul that I will spend the remainder of my lifetime faithful in service and devotion to you Bo Dennis, goddess and daughter of Hades. I will never cause you harm and will observe my homage to you utterly and completely against all enemies in good faith and without deceit. I am yours to command until my final breath."

Tamsin looked down at the floor and slumped back onto her heels hoping that Bo would keep her end of the bargain. At this point, Bo really didn't need to. She was now Bo's and her fate was sealed regardless.

"SHIT!" Kenzi stated scampering over to Bo falling into her arms passed out.

Tamsin jumped up like a cat and ran to her sister who was lying flat on the floor. At least Bo was nice enough to let her down gently before she passed out.

Tamsin quickly accessed her sister.

Arin wasn't breathing.

Kenzi just slapped Bo lightly on the face and kissed her to try to at least get her conscious by pulling chi. For some odd reason, Kenzi mused, deep down, Bo knew what she just did and it was her choice now to revive but revive and live with HER OWN consequences?

Kenzi was also aware that Tamsin was in shambles as she yelled for her sister to wake up shaking her.

This was messed up to the nth degree, Kenzi noted with a tear running down her face. Everyone was ironically killing each other with love. How did it ever get to this? With all this, even with the best outcome, could she still call Bo her sister?

"No… No… PLEASE Arin! PLEASE open your eyes!" Tamsin begged in tears starting mouth to mouth out of sheer desperation.

For Tamsin the world stood still. Nothing mattered at this moment but Arin. Bo was DEAD to Tamsin now.


	9. Love Is Pain

"Darnit Bo, come on. You can fix this!" Kenzi shouted slapping her face. However, she was still unconscious. She refused to face the results of her actions Kenzi surmised. She was ashamed.

Tamsin was already giving mouth to mouth to Arin, but she was getting more, and more desperate as the seconds passed. With each breath, she came to the realization that Bo probably killed Arin on purpose, albeit her alter ego.

She was already ragingly upset with Bo for shattering her heart to say the least, but now this made Bo her mortal enemy.

Tamsin was furious.

Try as Tamsin might, Arin wasn't breathing on her own. Bo may have sucked all of her life force away.

"FUCK, Arin breathe dammit! Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeath!" Tamsin screeched over her tears.

Kenzi knew that Bo was at least ok for now, but Arin needed a doctor, since Bo wasn't available.

LAUREN.

Kenzi set Bo down, and sprinted over doing a swan dive to wind up next to the still unconscious Lauren.

Kenzi lightly tapped her slightly bloodied face, and desperately commanded, "Lauren… Doc hottie! Wake up! It's raining turd balls right now!"

Lauren finally groaned, "Huh? Helium's atomic weight is 2. The covalent bond of…."

"That's it Doc! Get up! Arin's not breathing!" Kenzi shook Lauren, while she batted her eyes to focus herself.

Lauren, with the help of Kenzi, sat up, and realized a shooting pain in her right hand, and her nose, also throbbing in pain. 'Frack Arin broke my hand and nose. That fracking bitch,' was her first thought, but Kenzi knelt down in front of Lauren, and slapped her hands on both of her shoulders within inches of her face, and got directly to the point.

"Doc! Bo is unconscious but ok. She won't take anyone's chi right now. Help Arin, Bo sucked the life force out of her. You gotta do something, NOW!" Kenzi demanded.

"Ummm Ummm," Lauren stammered out still getting her bearings, "Kenzi, get my medical bag down stairs….."

Lauren looked over to Bo first, seeing she was breathing as if in a peaceful slumber. Kenzi was right, but her attention moved to Arin, with Tamsin in tears, giving her sister CPR. If Bo did suck all her chi, no amount of conventional medical treatment would help. That was all she had on her at the moment.

Kenzi was running to the stairs when Lauren yelled, tossing her the car keys with her left hand, "And my defibrillator from the trunk of my car."

Tamsin shot up, and bolted over to Laruen, hearing her give orders to Kenzi. Tamsin pulled her to her feet, and almost threw her in front of Arin.

Lauren yelped, since Tamsin was a little rough with her.

Tamsin scampered, and knelt next to Arin, directly across from Laruen, and clamped her hands together in pleading, as she addressed the doctor in desperation.

"PLEASE DOC! Do something! Save her! She's all I've got left," Tamsin begged in a high pitched whine, wiping her tears away.

A part of her felt sick to her stomach. The doctor she loathed for stabbing her in the back, and sleeping with Bo, was now her only hope to save her sister.

Lauren nodded, and absentmindedly felt for a pulse on Arin's neck with her right hand, and immediately crying out in excruciating pain, due to Arin fracturing several of her bones in the same hand.

"Tell me what to do doc," Tamsin rushed out, knowing that Lauren's hand was almost unusable, "Please."

Even through the pain, Lauren felt for a pulse on Arin's neck, now with her left hand, and felt none. "Tamsin, keep the compressions going until Kenzi gets here with the AED. One compression per second."

Tamsin followed as instructed, and murmured to Arin, "Come on sis, it's just a scratch. Come on…."

Kenzi ran up the steps, out of breath, and put 2 bags down next to Lauren.

"Kenzi, open up the AED bag, take it out, and open the lid to let it charge," Lauren ordered, to which Kenzi immediately started doing.

Lauren fished her stethoscope out of her other bag, and put it around her neck; and the defibrillator display lit up ready to use.

"Kenzi," Lauren requested, pointing to a pocket of the AED pouch, "Use the scissors to cut her top open, so I can adhere these pads to her. Quickly!"

Kenzi did as she was told, and noted the scrawl of pain riddled on Tamsin's face. This was really bad. She never saw Tamsin so broken.

Lauren did her best, using her teeth, to remove the film, to expose the stick adhesive from both pads. She in turn pasted them on Arin's chest, one to the upper right, and the other to the lower left.

Lauren punched in parameters to compensate for a Valkyrie, instead of for a human, and hit the auto button.

The unit came to life and counted down, "5... 4… 3… 2… 1… STAND CLEAR!"

Tamsin stopped doing compressions, and everyone backed up hastily.

Arin's body convulsed, as the unit delivered a strong shock.

The unit chirped again, and stated, "CHARGING, Continue compressions."

"CRAP," Kenzi exclaimed.

"Kenzi," Lauren stated handing her a portable breathing apparatus, "Give Arin 2 breaths each shock."

"Come on Arin," Tamsin grunted, giving Arin compressions again.

Lauren monitored the vitals on the digital display, which didn't look good at all, but noticed the unit was, as expected, increasing the strength of the shock.

The unit chirped and counted down again announcing, "5... 4... 3... 2… 1... STAND CLEAR!"

Arin's body convulsed again sharply, like she was possessed.

The unit chirped again, and stated, "CHARGING, Continue compressions."

No dice. Still no response.

Kenzi put the mask over Arin's mouth and nose, then squeezed the bulb delivering 2 quick breaths. Tamsin immediately went back to compressions.

Lauren continued to monitor the vitals on the digital display, and noticed the unit was again increasing the strength of the shock, but this time, it was set to its maximum. She hoped, this time it will work.

Lauren also adroitly injected Arin with a dose of epinephrine.

The unit chirped, and counted down once again announcing, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1... STAND CLEAR!"

Arin's body, again, jerked violently with Kenzi, and Tamsin looking on expectantly; everyone hoping that Arin would pull through.

Lauren grimaced at the vitals unit, and quickly overrode the unit, and re-programmed in a higher shock value, one that was bordering doing more harm than good.

"Tamsin, this next shock, is higher than what I can safely give a Valkyrie. Any higher, and it will cause permanent damage," Lauren informed. Lauren stated in such a way that meant, if this didn't work, the only thing left to do, was to announce her time of death.

Kenzi and Tamsin did what they could with the compression, and breathing, as the unit charged up for its last time.

"Please sis, come back to me," Tamsin pleaded in tears again.

"Crap, come on Arin," Kenzi murmured.

Lauren looked over at Bo. She was still in a deep sleep; and mumbled, "Bo, we really need you."

Finally the AED counted down once again announcing, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1... STAND CLEAR!"

Arin convulsed fiercely once again.

Lauren shook her head, ever so slightly, upon reading the vitals on the unit. Kenzi then stopped administering assisted breathing for Arin.

Kenzi's jaw hung down slightly, not knowing what to do, glancing between Lauren, and Tamsin.

"SHIT! Come one Arin. GET UP! Get up now!" Tamsin worked on compressions at a more feverous, and desperate rate.

Lauren gingerly put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, and said, "Tamsin, I'm sorry."

"Noooo!" Tamsin shouted in pain, refusing to believe her sister was really gone. "Do something doc!"

"I… I can't... she's not responding to treatment," Laruen factually stuttered.

"No! Don't you DARE give me that BS doc! If this was Bo lying here, you'd do MORE you effing a-hole," Tamsin spat back, still doing compressions.

"If this were Bo, I'd make the same assessment," Lauren replied, as calmly as she could. She knew that Tamsin was really hurting, and buried her feelings as best she could.

Tamsin shouted, pushing Lauren away, "Kenzi! Give her some air."

Kenzi did just that, half-heartedly, still unsure on whether to continue.

Tamsin spat out with distain, and rage, starting compressions once more addressing Lauren, "You're doing this to get BACK at me and Arin! You took an oath!"

"To do no HARM," Lauren emphasized, "I can't give her any more epinephrine, or deliver a higher shock….."

"She's fracking almost dead already!" Tamsin yelled pointing to her sister's lifeless body. "You can't CAUSE any more harm."

Lauren was upset that someone was questioning her ethics, and forcefully stated, "She could be a VEGETABLE if I give her ANY MORE, and that's assuming she recovers!"

Tamsin knew she was going down the wrong path to appeal to Lauren, but finally in desperation grabbed Lauren's right hand, and pleaded, "Just do it! I'll do ANYTHING to get her back. Pleaseeeeeee! Just name it."

Lauren gurgled out in agony, as her injured hand was compressed. Thinking that it was done on purpose; due to the sheer fact, that she was already upset at her, aggressively degreed yanking her hand back. "Owwww Crap! Fucking STAY AWAY from me …. and Bo, you immoral, drunk, pathetic, harpy!"

Tamsin shrieked back, yelling into her face, "Dooooooooooooooooooooone! You can have that crazy, messed up, succubus, and may she chi suck you dry! You have my word now, *DO* *YOUR* *JOB*!"

Tamsin could not believe what she just uttered. She not only caved to Bo's request for fealty, but she just conceded to Lauren, her arch nemesis, for better or for worse.

Was the price too steep?

How much more did she have to bleed for her sister?

One thing was for certain, Bo wasn't in the equation right now.

Kenzi was shocked, Tamsin agreed to something she normally wouldn't have. Lauren, I guess twisted her arm hard enough. One never twists the arm of a Valkyrie, especially her Tamsin; the one she raised from a child. There would be repercussions Kenzi knew, but didn't know in what form. All Kenzi knew, was this situation was spiraling out of control, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Lauren was stunned. She didn't mean to get Tamsin's compliance to her whims as a condition to treating Arin, but it was rather convenient. Bo would be hers after all, and the bond she had with Tamsin would sooner, rather than later fade.

Lauren already warned Tamsin about the consequences, and frowned, inputting a new shock value much higher than could safely be given to a Valkyrie, but warned, "I can't, in good conscience, go higher than this Tamsin."

"Charging," The unit responded, all the while Lauren injected Arin with another dose of epinephrine.

Kenzi unconsciously hugged Tamsin from the side, hoping with her fingers and toes crossed, it would work.

Tamsin was so emotionally distressed, that she put her arm around Kenzi, and held her tight.

Finally the AED counted down once again announcing, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1... STAND CLEAR!"

Arin convulsed violently, but this time, went into a fit of coughing, turning on her side.

Kenzi let Tamsin go, amazed that Lauren was able to pull it off after all.

Tamsin pulled Arin into her, and held her sister tightly, even in her fit of coughing.

Lauren scanned Arin's vitals, and all of them looked like they were returning to normal. This was great. At least everyone was still alive, but she still needed to attend to Bo. She also realized that Tamsin owed her, and she was also bound to stay clear of her, and Bo. She felt a tinge of guilt, but the impromptu side deal worked out in her favor.

Arin finally opened her eyes, and smiled at her sister, but it transitioned to one of concern, when she weakly said to Tamsin, "I told you not give Bo your fealty. She… she doesn't deserve you."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, and clarified, "No one does. Rest sis. I need to get you back to Valhalla and talk to Freya"

Arin used the link, 'She'll be pissed, and will probably send a large contingent of Valkyries to kill Bo, and her friends.'

'I know.'

'But … but you swore fealty to her.'

'I… I know….. I'll figure something out.'

Tamsin glanced at Kenzi, and Lauren with Bo, but snapped her attention to Arin, and grabbed her into a tight hug.

'Don't LEAVE me sis. I lost you once by decree of Freya, never again,' Arin thought quickly to Tamsin, hugging her.

Tamsin couldn't believe it, in the span of a couple minutes alone, Arin, Bo, and Lauren were demanding things from her, and they were all pulling her in different directions. All because of a crazy ass succubus that stormed into her life.

Tamsin didn't respond, and just hugged her back. This was one request she could no longer fulfill. Freya might banish her again, and might even kill her for swearing fealty to Bo.

Lauren removed the pads from Arin's torso, as the Valkyrie's hugged, and looked like they were talking telepathically.

Kenzi had already put Bo in bed, covered her up to make her more decent, and sat with her.

Lauren packed her gear, and moved to Bo's bedside getting dressed. Tamsin was taken care of, but now she needed to know why Bo won't pull chi to regain consciousness.

Tamsin was about to help her sister up, and leave, when she realized that only Bo could allow her to leave her side.

'This really sucks like a crap sandwich,' Tamsin thought to herself. Bo wasn't available right now, but she just resigned herself to informing Lauren and Kenzi.

"Come on, let's get you back home, sis," Tamsin stated helping Arin up who was still a little wobbly.

"Hey Lauren? Kenzi? Can you hold the fort for a couple hours while I get Arin back to Valhalla?" Tamsin queried.

"Sure," Lauren mentioned, not even looking over at Tamsin. She was using her stethoscope listening to Bo's heartbeat.

"Yep," Kenzi replied, smiling at Tamsin in earnest, "We'll hold down the Alamo, Tammers."

Tamsin got her another shirt, and flew to the nearest gate, to Valhalla.

Bo shot up from bed, and said one word, "Tamsin!"

Lauren smirked with a poker face, and said, "Easy Bo, you've been out for over an hour. Everyone is OK. Glad you're back, but lie back down, and let me run some tests to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine Lauren, just a little hun…. weak. Where's Arin, and Kenzi?" Bo asked, refusing to lie back down.

"Kenzi's in her room getting some weapons, and she'll be back in a minute; and Tamsin took Arin to Valhalla to recover. Tamsin should be back in an hour," Lauren rattled off, using her left hand on her stethoscope, instead of her bandaged right, to listen to Bo's heart.

Bo recognized this, and knew she still had yet to get it looked at. Bo immediately touched Lauren's wrist on her injured hand, and siphoned her charms into it. She was still hungry, but she needed to fix her hand.

Lauren loved that fact that her girlfriend could heal her so quickly; since it beat the conventional method; also in the process, it made her feel like she was on cloud 9.

"Thanks," Lauren formally mentioned, moving her stethoscope lower, to the point where Bo's sheet, effortlessly slid down off her person, to reveal her nude torso.

"Hey, I need to get to Tamsin, and make things right. Also to apologize to Arin," Bo murmured, trying to get out of bed, but was too weak to do so; and Lauren easily held her down.

Bo knew she needed to fix this, and fast. She also needed to talk to Kenzi, to get the big picture.

"NOT until I run more test on you Bo," Lauren professionally decreed, trying not to scan Bo's nude form. "OK, Bo, I need to listen to your lungs. Can you take big breasts please?"

Bo, ALMOST laughed at that comment, knowing full well what was on Lauren's mind. If it was not for the fact that this situation was so serious, she might have teased her more.

Lauren saw a broad grin appear on Bo's face, but didn't know why, and just added moving the stethoscope to a new location, "Bigger."

Finally Bo jeered, "Lauren? Are my breasts big enough for you now?"

"Ummm, Excuses me?" Lauren looked at her confused.

"You told me to take 'Big Breasts', and now you want them 'bigger'", Bo flared her brows with a coy grin.

Lauren's cheeks turned bright red, realizing that she did in fact say that, and stammered out, "I'm… I'm sorry Bo."

"Hey," Bo commented, signaling a change in topic, "I'm FINE Lauren. I need to go. See you later?"

Lauren realized, there was no holding Bo back from returning to Tamsin, and needed to fight for her, even though Tamsin agreed to stay clear of them.

It was then, that a mischievous thought came to her mind.

'Use Bo's weakness against her, to not only delay her, but to keep Bo in her court,' Lauren concluded quickly.

"Oh. OK Bo. Take a couple more, DEEP BREATHS for me, and you can go," Lauren let out in a professional tone.

Bo did as she was told, planning how to get into Valhalla undetected, since she was really an uninvited guest.

Lauren moved her stethoscope lower on Bo's far left side of her lungs, and pretended to lean in on Bo's right side to listen more intently, while she was deeply breathing.

She kept up the act, and during one of Bo's deep inhales, she extended her tongue, and flicked it out like a snake, to meet one of Bo's pointy assets.

Bo immediately lost concentration, but wanted more; that, and she needed to feed, especially if she was going to Valhalla.

"No Lauren, Not now," Bo whispered softly. Her uneven voice, and body, responded denoting otherwise.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

'BINGO,' Lauren knew she got Bo once she squeaked out in pleasure, leaning into her more. 'It looks like the tried, and true method of spy banging works more than once on Bo,' Lauren noted proudly of herself.

Kenzi came up, and entered Bo's room, reading her smart phone, with a short samurai sword in her other hand, when she almost dropped everything in total disbelief.

Bo was locked in a deep kiss with Lauren, as both women desperately tried to peel the doctor's clothes off. It only got worse, with all of Lauren's stubborn buttons on her blouse.

Kenzi shook her head, and strode out quickly in disappointment. She expected more from Bo. The last thing she heard, was the sound of a tearing piece of cloth.

Kenzi sat downstairs in deep thought. She was her sister, and as such, was always team Bo, but Bo was getting all of her priorities wrong. She didn't mind which relationship Bo was in, but it was the way she was going about it, that made it all wrong.

Tamsin was her daughter, and Bo had no right to hurt, and dismiss her the way she did. On top of that, Bo just forced Tamsin's arm into fealty, which is normally given, of one's free will, and now Bo was doing the horizontal Tango with the doctor, without getting her house in order first.

Unbelievable.

Kenzi would have to talk with Bo, and if that didn't work, then she'd really have to consider if their relationship as sister is worth it.

It was that bad.

The sounds of sex filled the air, as Kenzi was glued to the couch, with both hands cupping her ears.

Tamsin had already put Arin in her room, and not a moment sooner, Arin fell asleep. She needed to heal, and that was the only way.

Tamsin kissed her forehead, and left to see Freya.

Tamsin found her making arrangements for a party in the dining hall, and filled her in.

To say that Freya was upset was putting it lightly. Freya looked like she was going to slaughter Bo, and her entire family.

"No one EVER makes a Valkyrie swear fealty to anyone other than ME!" Freya bellowed as all the Valkyries surrounding her backed up, and stopped what they were doing.

"I… I know… I'm sorry. It was the only way to save Arin," Tamsin meekly offered again, now kneeling before her, begging for mercy.

"Who is this presumptuous HUMAN doctor, who also made you obey her under duress?!" Freya demanded.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis, with the dark for my region," Tamsin bowed ever further.

"Stacey!" Freya shouted, turning to the side.

Stacey ran up, and bowed, knowing full well, not bowing at this moment in time would be bad for her health.

"Yes Freya?"

"To save Arin's life, Tamsin's arm was twisted, and she was coerced into not harming Bo, the unaligned succubus, and a lowly human doctor! Bo also made Tamsin swear fealty to her. HOW underhanded, wrenched, and repulsive!" Freya announced to all, steaming mad.

Freya paused, and raised her voice for everyone to hear, "NO ONE, I mean NO ONE, is allowed to do that to one of the sisterhood! And to think Tamsin, you LOVE Bo, the unaligned street walker! NOW do you still?"

Tamsin bit her lip, still bowing; her head inches from the floor. She had no idea how to answer that question.

"I'M WAITING!" Freya yelled, even louder to Tamsin.

"I… I don't know!" Tamsin looked up, pain scrawled on her face.

"She did all this to you, and DID manage to kill your sister Arin! The gods were kind, but this act is reprehensible! Is that LOVE Tamsin?" Freya demanded.

Tamsin found that love was just hurting her, ever since she made her confession to Bo concerning how she really felt. The more that time passed, the deeper it cut.

Tamsin finally looked to the floor, as her own tears were dropping onto it, and confessed, "I thought to myself when I left Bo, and came to you; 'Now that you're gone, I can fly.'"

Tamsin paused, as her voice became uneven with more tears hitting the ground at a steady pace. "I…. I …. Didn't know that LOVE could cut deeper than any blade out there. That it … it could torture me LONG after an event. I… I …. Had misconceptions about love. Forgive me pleaseeeeeeee!"

Tamsin was at a loss for words.

"That's NOT love Tamsin, neither is USING you. That's called being a leech!" Freya spat on the floor.

"STACEY! Send a LARGE team of Valkyries to pay both BO, and this Lauren a visit AT THE SAME TIME, preferably when they are each alone. Torture, and KILL THEM! Chop them up into pieces, and bury them with Jimmy Hoffa! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Freya snarled with distain, turning to Stacey.

Stacey bowed even lower, and said, "Yes Freya. What about their friends, like the Blood King?"

"If they get in the way, KILL THEM TOO! I want their heads in a fort night! EXECUTE NOW!" Freya commanded, by stomping her feet.

All of a sudden, Stacy ran off snapping her fingers, to get several of the Valkyries present to go with her.

"Tamsin! You swore fealty to Bo, and in a way to that lowly human doctor. You are bound by your word, to stop us from harming them. Do you wish to STOP us?" Freya ordered, signaling a Valkyrie for her long sword.

Tamsin was a miserable wreck crying, because maybe she wasn't wise beyond all her life times. She was wrong, and now she had to protect Bo, whether she wanted to or not.

"I….I… DON'T Knoooooooooow" Tamsin cried out. "I've… I've been living a lie…"

The Valkyrie, Hrist returned, and gave Freya her sword. Freya quickly drew it leaving the sheath with Hrist.

Tamsin heard this, and did nothing. There was no way she could stop a whole army of Valkyries from killing Bo, and Lauren, but at this point, did she even want to?

Freya took a couple deep breaths, putting the point of the sword to the ground, resting her hands on the top of the hilt.

Freya shook her head, and calmly offered, "You can die honorably by my sword, or by Stacey's. Arin will remember you in any case as a hero. My sword however, will keep both your word to the sisterhood since there will be no losses on our side, as a result of your fighting us, and Bo's at the same time. You can't be expected to keep your fealty to Bo if you pass into the next life."

Tamsin was still crying, with her eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Does Bo love you? Is she worth fighting for?" Freya stated sternly, pressuring her.

Finally after a minute, Tamsin fixed her bun to expose her neck, and crawled into place in front of Freya. She finally had her answers, and they were both no. How had it come to this?

The thoroughly broken Valkyrie exchanged no words, and all she wanted to do was get this painful ordeal over with.

Arin of the light would carry her memory forward now.

Tamsin's soul was already bleeding out profusely. She was dying, and needed a tourniquet from the one person that betrayed her. Bo. However, at this juncture, all Bo offered her was a life of suffering, and servitude. Freya's solution however, would allow her to stop feeling, and enduring the pain of love permanently.

Freya nodded respecting Tamsin's decision, and brought her sword up high over her head and …


	10. But Not Like That

Freya nodded, respecting Tamsin's decision, and brought her sword up high over her head, and slashed down quickly.

Mid way down, Freya snapped into a defensive stance, realizing that someone was approaching quickly, and it wasn't a Valkyrie.

Bo lunged, and dove forward, blocking, and diverting Freya's sword. She tucked and rolled upon landing on the ground, and sprang back up, sword to sword with Freya.

"Surprise," Bo smirked at Freya.

"The Unaligned Whore! How dare you trespass here! AGAIN!" Freya spat out swinging at Bo's neck, but Bo leant back just enough to avoid it.

The 4 Valkyries surrounding Freya closed in on her with daggers, or swords drawn.

"Well you were all looking for me, so, here I am," Bo shrugged, then smiled mischievously at Freya.

Immediately a huge dire wolf jumped down from the mezzanine, and tackled 2 Valkyries near each other, as Kenzi ran up, and slid behind the other 2, knocking one to the ground, while engaging the other with her short samurai sword yelling, doing her best imitation of Brave Heart, "We do this NOT for riches, nor for glory, but for FREEDOM!"

"Say hello… To my little friends!" Bo ducked, avoiding a tendril of energy hurled at her from the ends of Freya's free hand.

Freya spat out, "You made a mistake coming here succubus! Not even Tamsin wants you here. You screwed with the wrong Valkyrie, and crossed the WRONG goddess!"

"And I have half a peace sign I can show you," Bo challenged engaging Freya.

Bo, and Freya, locked in an intense high speed sword fight, both skillfully executing a combination of blocks, parries, slices, and thrusts.

Dyson, and Kenzi were keeping the other Valkyries at bay.

Tamsin drew her dagger ready to fight, but then it dawned on her still kneeling down surveying the fight, WHO does she fight for?

Bo which she swore fealty to?

Freya who was always her god?

Did she still love Bo?

Tamsin was frozen, and all she could do was watch everything go down in front of her.

She did have to admit though, Bo, for being a baby Fae, did have some serious moves. Bo was fighting for her life, since Freya was a pure warrior.

Freya closed her eyes briefly, advancing on Bo, who threw a candle stick holder at her, to throw her off her game.

Bo yelled, blocking Freya's advance on her, "Tamsin! Get UP! Leave with us! I DO love you! Please! I am here fighting for you! For us!"

Tamsin hesitated. She swore to keep Bo safe. She swore to stay away from Lauren. She was sworn back into the Valkyrie order as well. She gave her allegiance to everyone, but each had a down side.

For Bo, it was obvious. Tamsin did have a thing for Bo, even now, but after being rejected, with all the hurt that followed, she wasn't a good choice. She loved being with Bo, but not at the expense of all the emotional pain, and turmoil that followed.

As for the doctor, there was no way she could trust her again, since, as a doctor, she was supposed to help everyone without conditions attached, which she did so unwillingly. This meant, she had a vindictive side to her, and due to her history with Nadia, was also a backstabber in addition. Lauren was an ok human otherwise.

Freya, her goddess, was nice enough to take her back in, but her click followed her without question. Tamsin however, was often doing things, which were morally questionable, aside from the collection of souls. That is why Tamsin left in the first place. She was the top dog a millennia ago. She still felt that Freya never changed.

There she stood in a daze, as the battle broke out all around her, and finally as if a zombie, strolled casually to the door avoiding all the active fights in progress.

Tamsin needed to retreat, as shameful as it felt. Everyone wanted all of her, but she had nothing left to give. She was nothing but a ghost in the shell of a body.

All she knew, was to keep the final person she cared about deeply safe.

Arin.

It was only a matter of time, Tamsin brooded, that Bo would have to retreat, leaving her alone when Stacy, and her team got back. Freya probably recalled all of them using the link already.

*** Hours earlier ***

Kenzi went to her room, and donned her headphones on to drown out the sounds of the love making going on in Bo's room.

Try as she might, no matter which track she chose, she was unable to do so.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Bo! You know how to stimulate my pleasure receptors all over my body …. Ugggh… Oh god! I'm getting an endorphin rush!"

"God you taste great Lauren."

"Uh huh! Please a little more Bo!"

"Nope. I'm STARVING, and I need quality chi from a quality crest!"

"Uggggh… Ugggh more more MORE! Ahhhhhhh!"

After a couple more minutes, Kenzi shot up out of her bed, totally fed up. She needed to talk to Bo and give her a piece of her mind, but it seemed that Lauren was adept at playing interference.

She had to stop this, before it was too late.

Tamsin promised to return, but would she? She could just run away. Tamsin was her daughter after all, and she knew her methods really well.

Kenzi just strode purposefully into Bo's room, and prepared for the worst. She never interrupted her BFF from carrying out her needs, but this was urgent.

"HEY! Stop it Bo! Lauren, I need a minute with Bo!" Kenzi yelled, over the 2 locked together in the act under a thin sheet.

But Kenzi was ignored as Lauren screamed, "Yeeeeeeeeeesss! Right there! I'm … I'm ….. ALMOST"

Bo just commanded to Lauren, "HOLD IT Lauren. NOT yet!"

"I…. Frack!... I … I can't … so close!"

"A little longer Doctor, and you'll be handsomely rewarded," Bo cooed.

"Bo bear! We need to talk. NOW," Kenzi sternly added, just inches away from Bo who was on top straddling Lauren. Kenzi tried not to use too much of her imagination on what was occurring underneath the sheets.

"Not now Kenzi, gimme a minute," Bo hissed, barely giving her a cursory blue eyed glance.

Kenzi was incensed, and didn't know exactly why. Before Kenzi knew it, her open hand extended, and swung at Bo's face at full force. Her only thought was, 'How dare she dismiss me, her sister, like that!'

Bo was astonished, being thrown off of Lauren, and reeling in pain from the slap. What got her attention, was that this came from Kenzi. Kenzi, her best friend, and sister, NEVER hit her.

Lauren looked confused, about what just happened. She was just about to crest, now Bo was holding her left cheek, and Kenzi was jabbing her finger at Bo, seething with anger.

Bo exclaimed rubbing her cheek, "OW! What the heck was that for Kenz?!"

Kenzi didn't know how to verbalize it, since it was a result of her emotions, but she finally stammered out, "That… that … emmm THAT was for treating *MY* DAUGHTER Tamsin like a tramp, and a hussy…. And … and for being such a freaking numb skull!"

Bo was still processing this, and didn't know that's how her best friend really felt.

"Now, Kenzi. Calm down," Lauren verbalized, covering up lazily, huffing out a laugh in disbelief. "She made her own bed, and is no good for Bo," she concluded, shaking her head at the ceiling.

"I wasn't TALKING to you doc. I need to talk to Bo," Kenzi spat out.

"Anything you can say in front of Bo, you can say in front of ME. We're a couple," Lauren smirked tightly, grabbing onto Bo's arm.

Bo was confused, but knew Kenzi wouldn't go to this extreme if it wasn't important, so she asked calmly, "Kenz, what is it?"

"Lauren is Spy Banging you … AGAIN … to STOP you from running after Tamsin. ALSO, she probably forgot to mention, that while you were out cold, the doc here made Tamsin promise to stay away as a fracked up condition of resituating Arin. And YOU MISSY, I am so pissed off at you now! You literally killed Arin to force Tamsin to swear fealty to you. THEN you just conveniently checked out, when all the Crap-o-la hit the fan. Sooo unlike you," Kenzi barked out with distain.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kenzi, I'm trying to fix this…." Bo solemnly replied, flabbergasted at the allegations, which from her end were true in a way, but Lauren contributed, and dug a deeper grave for Tamsin too? Before she could continue, Kenzi cut her off.

"This so SOOOO wacked Bo bear, that it makes ME sick, wanting to flip los cookies in el bago del barfo, then abandon you, to find Tamsin MYSELF, and go back to Spain. I don't even know if I can call you my SISTER anymore, after the way you chewed Tamsin up, and spat her out at the first convenient place to dump her. I am TRYING my hardest to be patient with you, but jeeez Bo." Kenzi blurted out, but wasn't finished her diatribe.

Lauren cut in trying to reason, and defend their actions, "Kenzi. Please. Tamsin is the twin sister of the DARK. There are books, upon books, detailing her evil deeds across every life time. The only way to quell her malevolent urges, IS to make her agree to things, even if it is against her nature. Bo... and I are SAVING her from her true malevolent nature."

Kenzi put her hands on her hips, and addressed Lauren, "Lauren, we aren't perfect, and let's be clear about something; Tamsin saved HERSELF from her evil nature PERIOD! Tamsin was good to Bo, and even you. She had a conscience after all."

"Right," Lauren snickered, darting her glance downward to the bed, "Like the time when Tamsin wanted to put Bo in jail, and deliver her to the wanderer."

Kenzi exhaled, knowing that she was going nowhere with a mute Bo, and Lauren running the show, "But Bo isn't in Fae max security, or with her dad. Not because of you, or anyone else. TAMSIN made a conscious choice not to turn her in. Lauren, we can argue all DAY about this, but I need to make sure MY DAUGHTER comes back to me. I know her better than either of you. I lost Hale, and that really hurt. He was my true love, and now, you are telling me Lauren that MY DAUGHTER, *I* raised joined the dark side, and isn't worth 2 craps. *I* know better. I have a feeling that Tamsin may not come back, because Freya is the Goddess she is supposed to serve, and not Bo. What do you think may happen if she, or Arin tells Freya EVERYTHING?"

Bo finally addressed Lauren, "I agree Kenz. We need to find her now. I also need to release her from her obligations to me. I owe her that much. We can talk about everything else later."

Bo swung her legs out of the bed, but Lauren stopped her in protest saying, "Bo, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She said it herself, that she'll be back in a couple hours, and if she doesn't, she just may have run off to 'find' herself."

"No Lauren, I need to deal with Freya now, before Tamsin gets in hotter water because of me," Bo got up, even against the wishes of Lauren, and put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, firmly in reassurance, "I'll…. We'll fix this. I promise. Call Dyson, and tell him to meet here, as soon as he can. We're going to Valhalla."

Kenzi shot her hands high up into the air, "We're going to Disneyland!"

"No, not you, or Lauren. It's too dangerous. Freya's powers almost got you killed," Bo mentioned, walking over to her dresser, to get dressed appropriately.

"Nope," Kenzi adamantly stated, with her back turned to Bo, "She's my daughter. I'm going. Live with it."

"OK, mount up then partner," Bo smirked, diving into a tank.

"Woooohoooo! Yeeha!" Kenzi sang out with glee, running to the stairs.

"WAIT! This is insanity Bo," Lauren announced, collecting her clothes. "I know Tamsin is family, but she is evil! It is only a matter of time before she turns on you… on US…. Like Brutis did to Cesar. Let it go! She DESERVES what's coming to her."

Kenzi was midway down the steps, and halted her descent to hear this conversation out. This would tell her if the Bo she knew, the righteous and just defacto leader of her family, was still in there.

Bo zipped up her black leather pants, and realized that Lauren wasn't supporting her any longer. Not when it had to deal with Tamsin, at least. Bo was doing what she needed to do to keep her family together. It only confirmed what Kenzi told her earlier, and at this point, this conversation was unavoidable.

Bo turned around slowly, with Lauren clad only in her underwear, still trying to figure out how to wear her blouse since it was ripped off her earlier.

Bo finally asked in a serious tone, "So you would have me let Tamsin rot in hell due to her actions from the past, and the possible future?"

Lauren chuckled, languidly looking at Bo, "No Bo, but you have to weigh the actions you are about to undertake, against what you have to gain."

"So WHAT exactly is that?" Bo approached Lauren, curious as to her line of thinking.

"Bo, her past says it all. She WILL betray you, not IF. She put a wedge in OUR relationship, and will do whatever it takes, put up a good front, only to deceive you in the end," Lauren said factually, pulling her pants on.

'Crap' Bo thought. Yet again, someone was trying, not only get in bed with her, but wanted her all to themselves. Bo thought about how to respond. Kenzi was right. Lauren spy banged her, and probably did make Tamsin promise to stay away. That really hurt. This, on top of all the crap Bo did to her already, was too much.

Bo finally requested, firmly putting her hand on Lauren's forearm to attempt to sway her, "Lauren, I need you to be with me on this endeavor."

Lauren finally let the other shoe drop, "Bo, I support you even if it means that I have to protect you from yourself. In this case, I don't agree with, nor do I support this course of action."

"So it's come down to you or Tamsin, is that it?" Bo dropped her hand away from Lauren disappointed at the impending question.

Lauren looked away, nodding slightly. There was no way she would lose Bo again. Bo was delusional, that Tamsin was in any way, shape, or form, good for her.

Bo, as steadily as she could, slowly decreed, "Lauren, you just told me that forgiveness has limits, based on what they did in the past, is a sole determiner, of who they are and will ever be. I will not do a cost benefit analysis on all my relationships, especially when it comes to family. OK? Tamsin worked hard to be part of our family, even with all her quirks; and all of us have to do what it takes to keep us together."

"I am preventing Tamsin from back stabbing you! She's already got Kenzi wrapped around her finger. NOT you too." Lauren exclaimed, upset and agitated.

Bo searched her heart, and found that Lauren, the pot, was calling the tea kettle black. It further reinforced, that Lauren did spy bang her, and out of jealously, wanted Tamsin as far away from her as possible.

Bo knew why she, albeit her alter ego, made Tamsin swear fealty to her. It was, at the time, the only way she could keep Tamsin in her life. She just didn't want her to leave, but why, was the big question. It was true she was family, but she was oddly a little more too.

Now, Bo had to make a choice. Lauren was more than family. She was her friend, and lover. Her opinion counted a lot, but Lauren was now actively undermining her, and more importantly, who she was.

No one was allowed to control her like that, and oddly enough, as wild, and crazy as Tamsin was, Bo mused, Tamsin still had her back in the end, and didn't put her in a box.

Bo was no one's possession. It was, Bo brooded, the reason why after Kenzi left, they got along so well. She was comfortable with Tamsin being her roommate, and it superseded anyone else.

Was Lauren worth it? Was anyone for that fact?

Bo, rather than try to explain her thought process, mentioned to Lauren in an even tone, "I love you Lauren. I forgive you for spy banging me, for making Tamsin swear to stay away from us before you helped Arin, and anything else I may have missed."

"Oh crap," Lauren shook her head knowing where this was going, and it was not good.

"But I need to do this. Kenzi is my sister, and her happiness is paramount to me. Not only that, Tamsin, no matter all the bad she did, DESEVES another chance, and she chose to take a chance with the gang," Bo murmured, telling it like it is.

"Bo," Lauren warned, and stomped her foot, "She will pull the wool over your eyes, and pull you into the darkness with her, and as your girlfriend, I will NOT stand by, and let that happen."

Bo smiled uncomfortably, knowing that this would be unpleasant, "I forgive you for everything Lauren, and I implore you to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

There was a deafening silence that engulfed them. Both knowing what was about to happen, although none of them wanted to verbalize it.

Bo finally broke the silence, and let the final shoe drop, "I am no one's possession."

Lauren cut in, to spare Bo's feelings, and in an aloof manner said, "Let me save you the trouble, I was just a feed right? A one-time deal?"

"No, you are special to me Lauren, I DO love you, but I am unhappy with US," Bo stated, not knowing how else to say it. "I think we should take a break. I'm sorry."

The look of astonishment flashed across Lauren's face. Not only did Bo just confirm that they were lovers, then dumped her, but the shock came from the realization that Bo, just neatly used the same lines on her, that she used on Bo when she terminated their relationship much earlier.

Touché.

Lauren nodded, and finally broke eye contact with Bo, doing a nervous laugh. What could she say to that?

All was fair in love, and war, and Lauren just found out that she may have won several battles against Tamsin, but at this point, there was a good chance that she may not win the war.

Lauren started to pack her things calmly, and told her half-heartedly, "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

Bo thought it was better to let her be, and started to arm up, choosing a sword, and a dagger from her chest, and in a blink of an eye, Lauren was gone.

She was ready now, and just waited for Dyson, sitting somewhat defeated, and hunched over at the edge of her bed.

Kenzi came up stairs with her short samurai sword in hand, crawled next to her, and hugged her sister. She heard it all, and as much as they both liked Lauren, Bo stuck to what made her who she was, and had enough strength to stand by it. What did surprise Kenzi, was that Bo just broke up with Lauren. Bo could have tried to work it out with her.

Bo barely acknowledged her, but finally in a despondent tone stated, "I'm a succubus, that somehow wants a normal, healthy, monogamous, human relationship. When will I learn?"

"You can have whatever you want Bobo. You not only tell all of us that, you show it too," Kenzi rubbed her back to reassure her.

"What I want, isn't necessarily what I need Kenz. Same goes for everyone else. All I know is what I need to do right now," Bo concluded, hearing the sound of Dyson calling for her from downstairs.

Bo changed tact, and straightened up, summoning all the power to do so, to be the rock, and pillar of the family, and asked, "Kenzi, is there a cliff notes version which covers the history of Thomasina, the twin sister of the dark, I can read?"

"Sure, I think I can pull something up on my tablet. Gimme a min," Kenzi strode lightly away to her room.

Lauren did have a point in a roundabout way, Bo mused, in order to forgive Tamsin for all she did, she needed to know exactly what for. Not that it mattered, or changed her current course of action, but if she were to ever cross the line, where they were to become more than just sisters, or friends, Bo needed this, since whoever or whomever held her heart, could possibly hold her soul, and manipulate it as well.

Again, she was no one's possession.

*** Present Time ***

Bo saw Tamsin just meander away like someone suffering from shock, but she needed to address her before she left, and had no choice in the matter.

Bo's eyes turned fiery red, as she floated slightly off the ground.

Freya floated back, guarding herself for whatever came next.

It was immediate, as Bo pulled chi from all the Valkyries surrounding Freya, and it was apparent she tried to pull chi from Freya too.

Within a couple of seconds, the 4 Valkyries were asleep.

Freya used her sword to block the small tendrils of energy Bo emitted, and at the same time threw bolts of energy at Bo, but is seemed useless as her aura just absorbed it. Freya did know however, that her magical sword could still take down anything, as a Dire Wolf, and a small Russian surrounded her.

Freya was about to lash out, and kill Kenzi when Bo's voices shook the room, "STOP. I don't want to cause any of you harm. DON'T MAKE ME! I need to talk to Tamsin."

Freya swung quickly at Kenzi, and broke the tip of her sword off, to show she was still in control.

She spat out angrily, "You KILL Arin, You bind, and torture Tamsin, and now you're trying to destroy Valhalla. I won't listen to a traitor."

Tamsin still had her back to everyone, and just firmly announced, "Freya, let her speak. If you don't, bloodshed will surely follow."

Freya jabbed at Dyson to keep him at bay, but with resolve mentioned, "I WILL NOT yield to the unaligned SLUT. Where does your allegiance lye VALKYRIE?!"

Tamsin took a deep breath, and said, "Everyone, BUT no one."

Freya considered this, and knew she could still kill the wolf, and human, and even Bo, but to what lengths? Will it incur the wrath of the blood king? Hades?

YES.

Tamsin, Freya mused, was doing what was good for everyone, and Bo was still really mad. She also knew that Stacey, and team were less than 2 minutes out. Then she felt the weak presence of another nearby.

Freya finally lowered her sword, "My other Valkyries will arrive in 2 minutes to mow all of you down. Use that time wisely. Now get on with it."

In a blur, a single Valkyrie leapt skillfully from the upper mezzanine, slamming into Dyson with a small, rounded, shield.

Dyson flew back into a wall, shifting back to his normal form, in a daze.

Kenzi was about to address this threat, when she was greeted by a crescent kick, disarming her, then a strong sweeping kick, which put her flat on her ass.

"Owww," Kenzi yelped, hold her head.

"On second thought," Freya grinned triumphantly.

Bo turned brighter red, and pulled chi from this weaker, but skilled Valkyrie, who tasted familiar, but this Valkyrie shielded her mouth with her shield, preventing Bo from draining her quickly.

It was Arin.

Bo's guilt of sucking her dry the first time made her break the connection, and return to her normal state.

"STOP!" Tamsin yelled, jerking about, to view the scene before her. "Freya, I implore you, LET HER SPEAK."

"To what end?" Freya rebutted.

"She won't stop bugging us UNLESS you do," Tamsin reasoned.

"And if that whore orders you to kill me? Your blood sister Arin? What then?" Freya spat on the floor.

Arin, still in a fighting stance, went back to back with Freya, keeping very close tabs on Dyson, and Kenzi, who were in recovery mode.

Tamsin had no idea how to respond, until Bo proclaimed.

"She won't do it. Because she is YOURS Freya," Bo stated loudly, then turned to Tamsin.

"Tamsin, it was egregiously unfair of me to force you into forced servitude, and slavery. You are a free spirit, and I'm truly sorry for doing that to you. I am releasing you from your oath to me, even though it may mean I will lose you forever, and may even end up at the end of your sword. I can't say I didn't deserve it. Please forgive me."

Bo turned to Arin, even though she was talking to her back, and said, "Arin. What you did for Tamsin, by posing as her, was extremely brave, and noble. That's what sisters are for. I killed you today, and if it weren't for the resourcefulness of Lauren, you may not be standing here now. It was a horrendous thing I did to take your life, to ensure Tamsin's compliance. I ask for your forgiveness as well."

There was still tenseness in the air as Dyson, and Kenzi stood by. Granted Kenzi didn't have a sword, but now, had a small dagger that she undisclosed from her boot.

Bo knew she had to ensure the safety of her family, so she addressed, glancing at Freya, and Tamsin; "Dyson, Kenzi, please leave us now."

"But Bo," Dyson mentioned with concern.

"No way," Kenzi growled.

Bo just smiled, and coolly clarified, "We stopped talking, and started dictating, as soon as we drew our weapons. Peace, a lasting one, is granted to those willing to come to an accord, without threats looming over them."

Freya looked on at Bo, puzzled. This was odd, for a young Fae to have wisdom, but what she just proclaimed, was true.

Arin held her ground.

"I'll be right behind you. Give me a minute." Bo assured.

Kenzi sheathed her dagger, picked up her sword, and walked besides Dyson, to the portal.

Kenzi nodded to Bo, and Dyson was about to say that they'd be back for her, but realized that if he did, he would be threating Freya, so he just said humbly, "Be careful Bo."

There was a flash in the adjacent room, and they were gone.

Arin knew that Bo had less than a minute, so she sheathed her sword as well to face Bo. Tamsin was still in the corner of the room.

"Go ahead Bo," Tamsin droned out.

Bo really had nothing else left to say, but addressed Freya, "Call off the fracking hit on Lauren, and I. Tamsin is yours, and Lauren had no right to strong arm Tamsin into compliance either. Thanks for having me."

Bo was ready to leave, but stopped when her Valkyrie spoke to her directly.

"Why not? I don't see her here groveling for forgiveness," Tamsin spat back, remembering how Lauren made her agree to stay away.

Bo looked down to the floor, and really didn't want to address this here, but now was probably the only time she could. It was then she remembered, she was wearing a locket Lauren gave her.

Bo forcefully yanked the chain, and pendant, off her neck, that was a gift from Lauren, and threw it down. It bound on the marble floor, then slid in front of Tamsin's feet. Bo finally gave up, and yelled frustrated, "BECAUSE, I SENT HER PACKING GOSH DARNIT! There is NO MORE Lauren, and I! She had NO RIGHT to treat me like a possession, and worse yet, try to CHANGE, or manipulate me."

Tamsin was shocked. Bo broke up with Lauren? Why? That question was answered, as the flustered succubus decreed, "I'm a fracked up succubus, that's why! Cursed to have anyone I want, but ending up with no one. Your idealized views of love ARE DEAD ON, and I admire you for that. You saw me as perfect, but I'm NOT. I….. I put up a good front … I lead …. But I will ALWAYS be alone!"

Bo wiped a single tear away with the realization, that she may just very well be alone for the remainder of her life; going from one feed, to another, not being able to attain true love.

"Jeeez!" Bo turned away sharply from everyone, hating to show weakness. Oddly enough, she was ok with showing her insecurities, but only to those she loved, and in this case it was Tamsin.

Bo began to walk away to the next room, and just mentioned, over her shoulder as the portal opened for her, "Tamsin, I meant what I said that night, when you showed your beautiful heart to me. I love you. I do. More than you know, but NOT LIKE THAT!"

Tamsin cringed at that statement, which seared deep into her soul. She hated it. It was as painful as a knife, relentlessly stabbing her over and over.

Bo then, in a shaky voice, looked forward to the portal with tears streaming down her face, "Not like Lauren, Dyson, Reiner or any other one I bedded with. NOT … NOT like that…."

Tamsin's heart thudded in agony, realizing that she didn't even make it as a lowly feed, but was compromised, to hear Bo out one last time.

"Because those were all based off of SEX, and then maybe love. My succubus side keeps getting in the way, so NOT like them… Because…." Bo could barely make a sentence, since she was sobbing openly.

Bo finally squeaked out the best she could with her voice cracking, "Because… for s… some odd reason ….. I …. I want to LOVE you, without needing to feed. To love you, and live… live up to your ideals of love. To be… a better …. Person."

"I… I…. read your exploits, and deeds across all of your ... life times, and … for a person, Valkyrie, or Fae … to right themselves after all the evils they may have done is nothing.. nothing short of… amazing. It turns out that I want... what you want. Unconditional love. Forgive me for being… a… a.. moron and being ….. SCARED," Bo concluded, as a finally broken succubus, was one step away from leaving for good.

"I… I will tell you what I told Arin…. Who was posing as you…. I … I wish you happiness …. on whatever road you take. May your destiny be of your choosing, and may luck always shine upon you my Valkyrie. I…. I love you, but love sometimes, also demands that I let you go."

The ground shook at what sounded like tens, maybe hundreds, of fully armed Valkyries sprinting toward the room.

Bo knew it was time to seal this chapter, and deal with the bigger issue at hand of the ancients. She'd have to do it with one less family member, Tamsin. Maybe 2 if you included Lauren.

It is what it is, but at least now, Bo, and hopefully Tamsin, could move on, and amend the last hurtful words Bo burned her Valkyrie with.

"Freya," Bo calmed down enough, and yelled with her back still turned, "If you need me gone, don't fucking send your cronies because I will kill them all. SEND ONE, Tamsin, and I will gladly kneel before her like she did you."

Bo then yelled, in an unabated proclamation, as Valkyries flooded into the room, "Tamsin! I love you! I do! MORE than you will EVER know, but NOT like everyone else that came before you!"

She looked for Tamsin, but all she saw was a wall of Valkyries advancing towards her ready to kill her, and in that moment, jumped through the portal, and was gone.

Freya grunted, and left, ordering her Valkyries to secure the portals, and berate them for their slow response time. Stacey trailed behind her, stammering out copious amounts of apologies.

Arin was stymied, still trying to figure out what just happened. The heart of a succubus was impossible to attain, according to texts, but what Bo just said, went counter to that. She looked over to Tamsin, who looked like she had seen a ghost. Pale, and unresponsive, standing frozen in time, even with all the activity swirling around her.

Did Tamsin feel anymore, or did she revert to being the cold Valkyrie she once way. If she did, did she have anything left for Bo? Would she love again after she was burned?

Arin had to admit, that it was really brave of Bo to apologize to all, and show her heart to Tamsin even with everyone present.

Tamsin, in a daze, turned coldly, and slowly walked away, more confused than ever, baffled, harshly by all the emotional stress of the situation.

Her emotional side of her was shutting down, thinking it was the safest thing to do.

Tamsin, was a war hardened Valkyrie after all.


	11. King And Country

Days turned into weeks for Tamsin and she made sure to be an active contributor to Valhalla by bringing the souls of heroes back.

They were her family.

She no longer engaged in 'questionable ethical' activities, but filled in where she could.

Tamsin took her lumps however. She was scorned by most of the sisterhood due to her extended lives but it didn't really matter, Arin was still with her.

They were the Valkyrie Twin Sister of Light and Dark and at times, they even took missions together which made them an awesome team.

Was Bo really gone from her life? Yes and No.

Physically, Bo never came back. Her heart however kept feeling Bo's pull and it was as strong as the day the bond formed. She could tell Bo was trying to move on because during the days, she didn't feel the pull as much but at night, when Bo slept, Tamsin knew she was missed. Bo thought about her then.

Oddly enough however, Bo had been thinking about her constantly throughout the day for the past weeks, but not nearly to the depth and level as before. Tamsin tried not to care.

Tamsin was a Valkyrie Warrior serving Freya. She would live the last life with those she came into the world with.

Arin powerfully strode into the hospital and hit the down button in the elevator for Lauren's research area. It seemed that her phone had been blowing up with Lauren, Trick and even Dyson calling and texting her to see them.

Most likely it was about Bo. She had heard that Bo was able to defeat the Ancients but also heard that it was at a cost.

Arin knew Tamsin didn't follow that Happy Sunshine gang's activities anymore but she did to a small extent should Tamsin ever need to know about her past lover, Bo. Tamsin's pain was all from Bo but oddly enough it was Bo that not only made Tamsin a better Valkyrie and person, but Tamsin was now more aligned with the light, something that was a huge change. She liked her sister this way, minus her being in pain due to the partial bond.

Arin burst into the back room ignoring the receptionist and barged into Lauren's office.

Lauren jumped at Arin's entrance and just took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves a little.

Arin just stood up with her hands on her hips and just impatiently requested a little peeved, "All right Lauren. This had better be good. If my phone gets anymore voice or text messages it may blow up. Also you are really stretching the limits on my unlimited plan. Just 'cus I have it doesn't mean to use it up."

Lauren stood up and smiled lightly saying, "It's good to see you too Arin."

Arin noticed that Lauren was lacking sleep with the bags apparent under her eyes.

Lauren knew that was the wrong thing to say as Arin scowled at her but continued, "It's Bo. She's …. Come with me."

Lauren walked out to double doors and entered her code and swiped her card to access the back room. Lauren quickly ushered her in and past a curtain.

Arin entered a sterile room with the sound of medical monitoring gear beeping away. She noted that Trick and Aife were there sitting next to someone, holding that person's hand in a hospital bed. Kenzi sat in the corner and Dyson was holding her with his arms around her. Mark was sitting in a chair

In the bed was a pale and fragile succubus who was unconscious. It was Bo.

Arin held her uncaring attitude even though this scene looked like everyone was in mourning. No words needed to be exchanged. It looked like Bo had been in that state for some time and this was probably a really bad time to make wise cracks judging by the sheer face that Aife was here with Trick. They were enemies.

Lauren filled Arin in, "The reason for all the calls and requests to other Valkyries to get a hold of either you or Tamsin was because Bo isn't doing very well. Tamsin was in no way responding. That and she changed her phone number and made sure not to be in the region."

Arin just nodded but asked, "What happened and why can't she just pull someone's chi to recover?"

Trick just looked at her and spoke up, "Bo was able to defeat the Ancients and managed to take down Zeus but at great cost to herself."

"WAIT," Arin looked up to remember, "From what Hrist and Sigun told me, Bo was fine after that encounter."

"Not really," Trick explained, "Bo knew that Zeus was more powerful than her and right as Zeus struck her with a bolt of lightning, she thralled Zeus with everything she had. It gave Zeus COMPASSION and EMPATHY so she wasn't able to go through with her plans for world domination at that time. It was then Hades was able to cast a spell on her to bring her back and trap her in her own plane and it also had the same side effect on him. Bo however was hit and it took away all her powers. She was able to walk away but fell into a coma the next day due to swelling in her brain."

Lauren then interjected, "We've done as much as we could and I have relieved the swelling but she has been in a coma for almost 2 weeks. She's still a succubus, but for some reason, all her powers to feed, heal, or thrall are muted. She's healing like a normal human."

"OK, so just wait then right?" Arin suggested.

"Her brain activity is degrading with each passing day now," Lauren clarified.

There was a still silence that no one wanted to address but Arin did.

"So she's dying. What does that have to do with Tamsin or myself since she can't feed," Arin shrugged.

Lauren stepped forward and put her hand gingerly on Arin's shoulder, "I need to know. Does Tamsin still feel Bo over the bond?"

"Yea," Arin did and eye roll, "She's being tortured every minute of the day now. But again WHAT good will it do if Bo can't feed?"

"Plenty," Lauren reassured gesturing to Bo. "Tamsin being here with the bond she has with Bo may be enough help to get her out of her coma."

"Grasping for straws are we?" Arin scrunched her face.

Aife then spoke agitated standing up, "WHERE was she when Bo fought against the Ancients?! If she was bonded to her, she KNEW Bo, MY DAUGHTER, was in trouble. She was supposed to LOVE Bo without question and have her back."

"That was until Bo DESTORYED her!" Arin yelled back pointing accusingly at Bo. "She's barely able to get through the day without taking some elixir to dull the pain Bo IS constantly inflicting upon her probably for the rest of her life time. She is barely functioning at is!"

Aife went toe to toe with Arin and forcefully barked, "Trick's spells don't work on her because of Zeus. So I can't heal her either. Lauren has exhausted every medical means at her disposal and then some. Now she is asking Tasmin to see her and you don't want to even relay a simple message. You are Arin of the LIGHT. Tamsin's identical twin sister. Do you fucking duty."

Arin shoved Aife back and Trick and Dyson separated them from a fight that was erupting.

"Don't you fracking talk to me about duty! Bo was the one that BROKE Tamsin's heart!" Arin spat back trying to get a swing in on Aife, but Dyson was holding her back.

"Don't make me freaking thrall you to make you do this on small task!" Aife spat being pushed back by Trick.

"Whoa, this crap just got real," Mark noted pulling out his cell phone to take a video.

Arin was so incensed that she just yelled pushing against Dyson to at least get a kick in, "LET BO DIE! She did her bit for King and country! Now she can do her bit for Tamsin by permanently releasing her from the bond! LET HER FUCKING DIE!"

The whole room froze in time. No one could believe that Arin was that cold hearted.

Arin was protecting Tamsin and after seeing all the pain her sister was going through, she just wanted this constant torment to end. How much more was her sister supposed to pay for falling in love?

Kenzi who was calm and collected to this point burst into tears.

That alone brought a somber tone to this heated moment.

Arin broke away and took a seat at the far end of the room cradling her head in her hands.

Dyson went back to comfort Kenzi and Trick held Aife's hand and they sat next to Bo once more.

After a minute, Arin got up to leave and had no idea what to tell Tamsin if any.

Kenzi never looked at Arin and through her hitched breathing and tears told to Arin's back, "Valkyrie's are harbingers of death and you know Bo's fate already just by looking at her…. Please tell my daughter to come and see Bo soon. Tamsin is bonded to Bo and despite their failed relationship needs to at least be given… given the CHOICE. A… a choice to be by her best friend's side through thick and thin …. Or a choice to see her enemy die at her own hands. Tamsin and you are so used to seeing … death… it shouldn't matter to either of you."

Arin paused hearing this and strode away quickly.

Arin was pissed. She finally had a way to free her sister and all she had to do was wait 4 or 5 more days. She had seen death enough to know when he would come.

'Why did I even bother to go there?' Arin questioned but knew deep down that something was wrong since Tamsin was in pain a lot of the time now.

She made it through the portal deep in thought when the portal opened behind her again and another couple Valkyrie's stepped through.

"Hey, Thanks for the backup Tamsin," Stacey mentioned sincerely. "It was ALMOST enough to ease that comment about my hair last time. ALMOST."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Who said I was trying to make amends?"

Stacey laughed, shook her head and walked off.

Tamsin saw Arin and knew something was wrong. Arin looked like she was considering something that had huge consequences.

Tamsin put her hand on Arin's shoulder and slowly turned her to see face to face. "Hey Arin? Are you ok? You look like one of the sisterhood died and now are living with the regret."

Arin smirked, "Well, I gotta lot going on. Hey would you be mad at me if I withheld information from you if it was for your own good?"

Tamsin knew that something really bad did happen and Arin was looking for a course of action. "Like I hope it has nothing to do with me going to an early grave."

"Nope," Arin stated with a click.

"Will I lose you?" Tamsin stated.

"Nope," Arin responded.

"So you're not betraying me?" Tamsin scrunched her face.

"I would never betray you," Arin smirked.

"OK, then I don't need to know. Let's get a round of mead and then watch the next in the series for Game of Thrones," Tamsin mentioned joyously with a click draping her arm around her sister walking off together.


	12. Vengeance Is Mine

Arin opened and passed Tamsin another beer as they watched Game of Thrones in a guest room meant for heroes. They worked hard, so they played even harder.

Arin knew to be in good with the contacts that took care of the rooms. As such, she got 'special' perks.

"Wow, and I thought I was evil. Really? Torching his own daughter due to a vision?" Tamsin remarked.

"And apparently," Arin smirked, "Jon Snow knew nothing. He didn't see that coming."

Both erupted in laughter imitating the character Egret in unison, "Euuuuuu know nothing Jon Sno'."

They fell into the bed giggling like little girls.

"Gods Arin," Tamsin said catching her breath with both sitting up facing each other. "Thanks. I'm having the time of my life."

Arin laughed too and finally said, "Hey, ya wanna see if Freya has a mission for 2 tomorrow?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and did an over exaggerated ditzy girl imitation, "Like… ya!... like OMG. We need to do that like IMHO ASAP before EOD."

Arin snickered, and replied back with the same imitation, "Like TOTALLY! This next mission be Craycray!"

They erupted in laughter once more.

Mid laugh Tamsin grabbed at her chest and Arin looked concerned.

"How much of the elixir have you taken today?" Arin inquired.

"3," Tamsin frowned.

"WAIT, you can only take 2, and that is stretching it," Arin noted with concern. "And, you have Freya's amulet on too."

"Yea," Tamsin furrowed her brows in defeat. "Not only is that succubus been thinking about me all day now, but it's been getting stronger. I mean, it's not nearly as bad as when she left, but still."

Tamsin changed the topic quickly and in a somewhat faux cheer demeanor gleefully stated, "Hey so which mission should we go on next. Something with lots of bloodshed, parties, and sex?"

Arin finally spilled the beans, "She's dying and no amount of Trick's magic and extensive knowledge thereof can save her. She also lost her Fae abilities to heal in addition."

Tamsin just spat out angry, "Total BS! Trick can write her a story that keeps his precious alive."

Arin knew about Trick and just answered with a question, "At what price? You know as well as I do that if Trick does that, it may undo all of Bo's sacrifices and MORE."

"FUCK! I hate that succubus! Ugggggggggggg!" Tamsin yelled jumping out of bed frustrated. "That freaking stupid slut had to take the bullet AGAIN for what! Hera and Zeus? They'll just FIND a way back sooner or later. Not to mention Hades!"

Arin yelled to stop Tamsin from ranting and to get it off her chest in addition, "Kenzi, your mom, has requested you see her and Bo."

Tamsin froze went slack jawed and didn't know what to do but before she could dodge the issue Arin let it be known.

"Bo has less than 4 days left from what I see. I told them to let Bo go and in that way you can be free of her, but Kenzi asked I just tell you and give you that choice," Arin stood up in front of her sister and put her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry sis, that is what I was holding back at the portal earlier."

Tamsin sank into the bed and was lost in her thoughts but as an offhanded comment said without much conviction, "You should have never told me. I have been trying to forget her and just delude myself that my pain in my heart was from a war wounds. If she can't heal herself and spells don't work then….. "

"Lauren said something about the bond you two still have which might bring her out of her current comatose state. At least to a point where frail human science can keep her alive," Arin rattled off sitting next to her.

"Oh Lauren!" Tamsin rolled her eyes and relayed sarcastically, "Now THAT'S why she needs me, to save her stupid girlfriend from certain death."

Tamsin immediately flashed back to Lauren making her promise to stay away as a condition of saving Arin. That cut really deep.

Tamsin hated Bo, but Lauren even more. Tamsin at least loved Bo and had to admit that Bo trying to make amends the last time she was here was immensely gutsy.

STUPID and useless, but gutsy.

Lauren? They were just family. They tolerated each other but NOW with Tamsin essentially disowning them what did that make Lauren?

Her enemy.

Arin could literally see the steam coming out of her ears as she stewed.

"That fracking sorry excuses for a back stabbing doctor is so gosh darn lucky to be even breathing right now Arin! Bo pleaded for her on her cowardly and traitorous behalf!" Tamsin flipped out jumping up and pacing."

Tamsin whipped about with a heated stare and vehemently proclaimed, "NO. I am not going to see Bo."

There was silence for a time as Tamsin considered her down comment.

Arin thought about it and queried, "So, to make Lauren suffer, you are willing to let Bo pay the price? I assume that Bo is your enemy still."

Tamsin was taken aback and in a dazed state asked back, "Don't tell me that the succubus grew on you too? You barely know her."

Arin bit her bottom lip and replied carefully, "Not as well as you, BUT I know a good one when I see it. Bo ISN'T a succubus. She's more than her species. She's just…. Bo."

Tamsin just angrily lashed out, "Oh yea! I thought I knew her too and I also thought she was more than her species until SHE DUMPED me. She didn't even give me a chance."

"But she said she truly loves you when she was here," Arin pointed out backing up to give Tamsin a little space.

"It's A PLOY Dammit! No fracking way I'm going anywhere NEAR that slut!" Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and stomped. "She wants me in her harem THAT'S why. I am NOT going to fall for this crap again!"

Arin knew that talking to Tamsin now would only strengthen her resolve to stay away but had to ask one final thing, "Hey, calm down Tamsin and don't kill the messenger. What about Kenzi's request to see her, Bo aside? She IS your mother you know."

Tamsin froze. Kenzi did nothing wrong. She was always supportive of her. Out of all the people in the gang she could call her mother and best friend, it was Kenzi and she didn't deserve her wrath.

"Fine," Tamsin huffed out. "Her and only her. Anyone else may be greeted by my sword or dagger"

Arin then warned, "It looks like she spends most of the time at Lauren's medical facility. So Bo will be there too."

Tamsin exhaled sharply, "Uggggg Kinda figured.."

"I can come with you sis," Arin offered knowing how hard this was for Tamsin. She may end up having to face Bo anyway.

Tamsin just shook her head. "It's my cross to bear, Arin. I will make do. I'll be back in an hour," Tamsin clicked weakly and left.

Arin wanted to say something over the link, but what? It was now Kenzi's turn and it was out of her hands.

At least Tamsin was facing her demons now, Arin mused. Ever since she stormed out of the crack shack, she's been running away from Bo and peripherally the gang too. Tamsin never ran but oddly learned to run away from love.

Love as a result of betrayal cut the deepest and not even the hardest of hearts could defend against it.

Tamsin was pissed off at what she was forced to do but slammed with down button in the elevator to get to Lauren's clinic several times almost breaking it.

"Freaking succubus!" Tamsin grunted to herself in anger. "I hate her. I hate her! I HATE her!"

Tamsin just kept mumbling it to herself over and over almost as if it was a prayer or was she trying to delude herself?

It didn't take long to reach the double glass doors to Lauren's place and it was locked. Apparently with no receptionist, Tamsin had to use the intercom system to get buzzed in.

Tamsin didn't play that.

Tamsin growled and snapped up a scrap of paper she found on the floor, rolled it up where it was thin enough to go between the cracks in the double doors. Right as she pushed it in, she lit it with a lighter.

The paper went into a large flame right after it hit the floor inside the doors.

"Click," the door sounded.

"Heat activated exit doors. USELESS," Tamsin mentioned to herself scrunching her face opening the door with ease and then stepping on the now smoldering paper to extinguish it.

Once inside she came to a metal door with only small window which required a card swipe and a pin.

From the looks of it, no one was in there with the dim lighting, but she could not see past the curtain.

"Ugggggg!" The exasperated Tamsin just walked over to the receptionist desk, opened couple drawers and grabbed a key card and just huffed over to door, swiped it and entered 12345 into the pad.

No dice.

54321

No dice.

11111

Nope.

Tamsin looked around and remembered that she was in building 92374.

92374

"Click," the door sounded.

Tamsin grinned manically as she pulled the door open stealthily and entered.

Right as she cleared the curtain, her heart twitched in pain.

NOW Tamsin knew why Lauren locked the place down well so that no one could just walk in.

Bo was lying peacefully hooked up to several machines in her the hospital bed, but WITH her in that same bed was Lauren tucked in right next to her hugging Bo fast asleep.

At least they were clothed but a slew of slanderous thoughts came to Tamsin's mind as her death stare fell on Lauren.

Traitor

Back Stabber

Slut

Bitch

Hoe

Leech

Frail

Feeble

Cowardly

Left footed

Twiggy

HUMAN.

Tamsin drew her dagger like a cat on the hunt as she prowled to her target.

She looked about but she didn't see Kenzi although her car was parked outside. That was odd. She wasn't at the crack shack or the Dal. Maybe Kenzi hitched a ride with someone else and stayed at Dyson's.

No matter.

This was all too easy Tamsin thought as she wound up on Lauren's side of the bed.

She stealthy snaked the blade across Lauren's neck and gloated that she had Lauren's life in her hands.

She was going to enjoy slitting her throat and watch her life fade away.

How dare Lauren make demands of her and it was her ENTIRELY her fault for putting Tamsin in a world of pain. Lauren knew Bo was taken since Tamsin checked. She did the same with Dyson to make sure that the coast was clear.

BUT NO.

Lauren moved in anyway. ON HER TURF.

And Lauren never learned the saying to 'never EVER eff with a Valkyrie'.

Tamsin's steady blade hand shook a little in anger but Lauren had no idea how much danger she was in as she mumbled, "BP steady at 110 over 70. Pulse 69."

Tamsin smiled knowing those would be her famous last words as her hatred for the doctor engulfed her.

Screw that succubus.

Screw this life.

Screw the gang.

And most of all, screw you Lauren. You fracking human traitor!

Like a kettle on fast boil, Tamsin's anger spilt over and exploded like a powder keg.

REVENGE was hers at last and in 4 days, Bo's opinion wouldn't matter anyway.

Tamsin's muscles relaxed for a moment like a professional ready to kill and …


	13. Popping The Question

Tamsin's muscles relaxed for a moment like a professional ready to kill and then she heard movement in back of her behind a curtain separator. It was someone getting up groggily and swinging her boot clad legs over the bed.

The boots that Tamsin saw dangling were distinctly Kenzi's and before she could think about executing, Kenzi's voice punctuated the air.

"TamTam? *MY* Tammy?" Kenzi asked rubbing her eyes. The boots she could see below the curtain on her side belonged to Tamsin. She knew Tamsin's wardrobe and by the fact that she was silently hovering over Bo confirmed it even further.

Then it hit Kenzi. LAUREN was sleeping with Bo. That is why she closed her curtain to give them a little privacy. Also, how did Tamsin get in here?

Kenzi just burst into action and parted the curtain to try diffuse the situation.

'Crap BUSTED,' Tamsin rolled her eyes thinking to herself. She scolded herself for having tunnel vision and not checking the entire room. That is what happens when she was transfixed on the frail doctor.

She had to make a decision and quickly.

Lauren, still in a sleepy state, mumbled hugging Bo bringing her in closer to her with an annoyed expression on her face like she was bothered, "Hexavalent bonds don't exist except in hypervalency."

Tamsin was torn. Her mom knew she was here and what would her mom think if she just slit Lauren's throat and left? Kenzi was always in her corner. On the other hand, justice was just a throat slit away.

When Kenzi hopped off the bed quickly, as a reflex, Tamsin holstered her dagger but turned back to the sleep couple searing in contempt: Lauren, for moving in on her turf and even Bo for breaking her heart in the first place. SLEEPING with someone equaled a relationship after all for Tamsin. Tamsin at least somewhat forgave Bo since she had enough guts to apologize to her face and admit she was wrong.

Kenzi parted the curtains and saw Tamsin staring down her enemies ready to kill. This wasn't good at all.

Rather than startle the armed Valkyrie or Lauren, she crept up silently to the bed next to Tamsin and leaned over a little to see Tamsin eye to eye.

Tamsin ignored Kenzi and just kept staring at the couple. 'Odd, and to think I still want Bo,' Tamsin stewed. The doc had some guts.

Lauren, Tamsin brooded, knew she was coming and could not even keep her libido in check for a coupe hours. How dare she slap her in the face like this? 'Freaking back stabber.'

Kenzi knew it was best to calm her down and without a word latched onto Tamsin's hand.

Tamsin still stayed stone faced watching the 2 people who hurt her the most sleep blissfully together. How this hurt her to see.

Kenzi thought quickly and whispered looking over Bo and Lauren now as well, "Thanks for coming Tamsin. I'm sorry T-sam, I wanted to respect your voluntary exile from the gang but Bo's my sister and we are doing everything to save her. The crap-ola not only hit the fan, it looks like it broke it."

Tamsin paused and whispered back honestly, "Mom, I would have never come back if you didn't ask. WHY am I here? I just feel the blade of love twist the knife deeper in my heart, cutting through my soul, worse than if I had been away. You know Lauren isn't safe around me."

Kenzi just bought up Tamsin hand and kissed it and solemnly mentioned, "I know how you feel about Lauren. Please don't hurt her. She's been working tirelessly for weeks trying to get Bo out of her almost vegetative state. All of us, Trick, Dyson, Mark, even Aife have been doing everything we can."

Tamsin just raised her voice agitated and bellowed not caring about Lauren and her need for rest, "Of course Lauren is moving heaven and earth to save Bo. She duped ALL of you to helping out! Bo is her GIRLFRIEND for god sake!"

Lauren jolted awake at an argument ensuing just next to her and to her surprise, it was Tamsin giving her the stare of death. She had no idea how Tamsin got in here. If looks could kill, this was it. It didn't help that she was sleeping with Bo.

Kenzi butt in to prevent tensions from escalating, "NO Tammy! She is an integral part of our family. Dysfunctional like Lilo and Stitch, but still!"

Lauren quickly got out of the bed straightening her clothes out and noticed that Tamsin went toe to toe with her.

Lauren was about to back up when Tamsin barked, "DON'T back up COWARD! Grow some bitch and face me!"

Lauren held her ground in fear but backed up slightly put her hands up, "Look Tamsin, we all care about Bo and I know you do too…"

"You CARE about her so much that you have to get your mojo on in BED with her! So you plan to romance her to death," Tamsin yelled into Lauren's face.

Tamsin, Lauren found out, didn't need to use her Valkyrie powers of doubt and fear. Tamsin had plenty of that now in her normal state. "Tamsin, this isn't what…"

Lauren tied back up again but Tamsin, like a cat, grabbed at hold of her blouse and held her there growling, "GROW SOME BITCH. I want to see how effing tough you are without holding my sister's life hostage. COWARD!"

Kenzi tried to split them apart, and Tamsin gently pushed her back. Kenzi quickly hit speed dial on her phone knowing that someone was going to end up dead and it probably wasn't Bo just yet.

"You grabbed my hand that was fractured in several places and I said it because I was in pain," Lauren rebutted a little more forcefully. "I'm sorry Tamsin that I broke my Hippocratic oath to provide care and do no harm"

"FINALLY you just didn't slink away," Tamsin huffed out with a faux smirk. "Just one tiny thing. I have learned that what people say in the heat of the argument, drunk on in extreme pain is the TRUTH…"

"No Tamsin…. I … I…. Just calm down…. We are here for Bo…." Lauren stammered out still in death's grip.

"Your GIRLFRIEND!" Tamsin spat out with heated distain.

"No.. no Tamsin, she's not."

"You FUCKING liar! Now that Trick's Fae magic and your fucking science can't save her NOW you call me! BAD MOVE BITCH!" Tamsin growled.

"Look Tamsin. I thought you came here to save Bo. I ACTUALLY thought you cared," Lauren aggressively removed herself from Tamsin's grip.

"Yep and so did I until I saw you two shacking up" Tamsin clicked but her face transformed to one of a cold hearted killer. "Then I changed my mind. I came here to dispatch you bitch but it just so happened Kenzi gets faint when she sees blood. What don't have the balls to take me out? Back Stabbing whore! Terrorist coward!"

Lauren was incensed by those comments and before Lauren knew what she was doing her left fist delivered a solid hook to Tamsin's jaw and before Tamsin could recover, an extremely strong right hook.

Tamsin almost landed face first into the bed. She liked the pain as she just straighten up wiping blood trickling down from the left side of her mouth. She just kept her death stare on Lauren.

"OH crap!" Kenzi got in between them. "You two! Get into your corners until I call the next round!"

Lauren knew she was in trouble but she wanted to settle this.

Both Lauren and Tamsin pushed Kenzi back with little effort.

Tamsin's anger began to surface as she just questioned Lauren, "Not gonna run this time?"

"I'm NOT afraid anymore and I DO have the OVARIES to stand my ground you evil sadistic harpy! Now if you're not here to help. GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lauren barked pointing to the door.

Tamsin bowed her head slightly looking up to Lauren with a forebodingly evil smirk, "Good, I hate chasing after prey. I have been in constant PAIN from Bo for the past months all thanks to you. Your girly punches don't even register but…. "

No sooner had she completed the sentence Tamsin swung at Lauren with a hard slap. Lauren blocked it but Tamsin's momentum was able to get through it.

Lauren was in a world of pain, dizzy and was almost knocked unconscious planting her face into the bed.

Tamsin just grabbed Lauren's blouse with her left hand and held her close to her and growled, "THAT was for holding my sister's life as a condition of my compliance to a WEAK pathetic human!"

Lauren slammed an elbow which contracted Tamsin's cheek bone, but Tamsin didn't flinch or release her grip. She then executed a skillful and harder left elbow but Tamsin backed up enough to avoid it.

Tamsin was bleeding a little but just with scorching hatred spat out, "Now this, if for ripping Bo away from me and causing me life time's worth of pain." Tamsin slowly raised her right fist and cocked it far behind her.

Lauren knew that she was in deep trouble. A punch from Tamsin at her enhanced strength will kill her.

FEAR is all Lauren felt trying to squirm in a hapless attempt to get out of death's hold.

Tamsin chucked manically and sadistically as she raised her fist ready to kill.

"STOP EVERYONE! STOP PLEASE!" Kenzi yelled trying to split them up. "Tammy PLEASE as my daughter don't DO IT!"

Lauren tried to break the hold putting both of her hand on Tamsin's. Death was here.

All of a sudden they were pried apart with Dyson putting his hand on top of Lauren's wedging successfully between them as he growled out of breath from running, "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

Tamsin still had strength and pulled Lauren into Dyson and hence into her to get 1 clear shot.

Dyson was fuming looking at both bloodied women forcing them apart but Tamsin was strong. He was about to turn into his wolf to rip them part but grunted in warning, "Bo loves both of you! She wouldn't want this! Not now, NOT EVER! Break it up!"

After that everyone just erupted into a cacophony of hate.

"SLUT!"

"Evil ice queen!"

"I HATE YOU Lauren!"

"DITTO to you!"

"STOP IT! Break it up!" Dyson shouted pushing them both apart.

"ALL OF YOU. COOL IT!" Kenzi yelled at the top of her lungs but nothing changed.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a hand slapped firmly on top of Dyson's and everyone on queue fell silent in disbelief.

Everyone craned their heads to look at the owner of that hand.

Bo.

She was awake and weakly stated in a throaty tone with a look is disappointment scrawled on her face, "You are all supposed to be fighting with me. Now I see you fighting over me. No. We fought off the ancients to prevent this world from falling to pieces, but I see that the ancients don't need to even try when we are doing a good enough job ourselves."

Tamsin tried to release her hand and so did everyone else laughing it off but Bo used her other hand to hold them all other together, albeit a little uncomfortably for Lauren and Tamsin.

"Yea, it was nothing… a minor disagreement," Tamsin stated with a faux smirk huffing out a laugh.

"I…I …Ummm Yes Bo it was … well Tamsin and I had a slight difference of opinion," Lauren felt her cheeks get hot through the smile.

"Good to have you back Bo," Dyson nodded solemnly.

Kenzi went to the other side of the bed and hugged Bo.

Bo just kept them there and asked, "We are a family, united, in good times and the bad, we need to have each other's back. Hey Kenzi, can I have a moment with everyone else?"

"Sure thing Bo bear! Good to have you back," Kenzi skipped out of the room and then yelled back, "I'll call the Trickster and mom to let them know!"

Bo just let them simmer there for a moment and finally looked at each of them, "You all gave me your hearts at one time or another and for that I am eternally grateful. I owe you a debt I can't repay. I am blessed to know what love is like as a succubus….. However…. I am cursed because I can't return it in kind. I love all of you but will end up with none. I'm a succubus … and as much as I wanna be that ordinary gal, I can't deny what I am. Love from a succubus is impossible."

"Don't say that Bo," Dyson responded to try to comfort a teary eyed Bo.

"You love just fine Bo," Lauren soothed.

Tamsin just broke the rhythm and aloofly stated, "What took you so long to figure that out succubus?"

Bo ignored that comment her eyes rested on Dyson and asked solemnly, "I love you. Do you love me Dyson?"

"Of course," Dyson answered strongly without hesitation.

Bo smiled, "Then please stay with me by my side. Can you wait for me outside?"

Dyson nodded and removed his hand from the deck. Now Bo's hands encompassed both of Lauren's hands and Tamsin's left hand.

After Dyson left the room and the door closed behind him, Bo turned to face the blonde doctor and asked, "I love you Lauren. Do you love me too?"

"Yes, of course Bo. With all my heart," Lauren answered exuding confidence.

Bo smiled back and replied, "Then please stay with me by my side. Can you wait for me outside?"

Lauren nodded and removed her hands from the deck. "I'll be right outside if you need me," Lauren mentioned before she shut door behind her.

Bo gazed at a mortified Valkyrie although she did her best to cover it up. It was odd to see Tamsin scared and oddly enough so was she.

Bo was scared to ask Tamsin for fear of being rejected. This was probably one of the hardest things she had to do but inhaled deeply to gather her courage.

She needed to ask, 'I love you Tamsin, more than anyone or anything else in this world. Do you love me too?'


	14. Bittersweet

At the last moment, Bo decided to break up the tension and mentioned to the brave Valkyrie, "So you saved the day again. I assume that by looking at the date on the clock I was out for about 2 weeks."

"Yep," Tamsin huffed out a light hearted laugh. "Yea, no need to say that I am totally awesome. Which I am."

"Help me out of all these leads and IVs?" Bo asked.

"Well Lauren…" Tamsin began looking towards the door.

"No Lauren. Please just help me with this ok?" Bo asked sincerely.

Tamsin just nodded and proceeded to turn off the monitoring gear.

Bo tried to sit up and it was hard, so Tamsin helped her get up the rest of the way.

It took some time, but Tamsin removed all of Bo leads and IVs and the most humbling part of the experience, with Bo now nude, the catheter.

Tamsin felt bad for Bo. She had never seen her so weak and needy. A tinge of guilt hit her knowing that she was not there when Zeus struck her but what's done was done.

Bo needed to ask Tamsin that same question she asked Lauren and Dyson, but needed some extra time to pitch it correctly to the skittish Valkyrie.

Tamsin helped Bo back into her hospital gown.

Finally, when all was said and done, Bo sat at the edge of her bed a little weak, but fine. She could not feed and was still getting use to that fact and would probably need to check in daily with Lauren.

"Soooo," Tamsin asked with a click standing in front of Bo, "I hear you don't suck anymore."

Tamsin of course could not help but to setup Bo in a trap.

Bo just replied with her guard down, "No I can't suck …. Chi that is… No Tamsin, I don't suck ok. I mean in bed… crap you SET me up."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and coyly added, "You can always blow."

Bo laughed and reflexively then latched onto Tamsin's hand. She missed Tamsin's sense of humor.

A tense silence followed and Bo didn't let go of Tamsin hand.

Tamsin bit her bottom lip hard and knew what Bo was about to ask her. As such, she tried to pull her hand back nicely to no avail saying, "As much as I love to stay, I gotta go."

Bo threw caution to the wind and just asked, "I love you. Really I do, probably even more than you know. Do you love me Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked away and pulled harder to get Bo to release. She was about to forcefully remove Bo's hand but Bo comforted and clarified.

"Tamsin PLEASE just stay for a moment. Can we define love?" Bo asked.

Tamsin just growled and glared at Bo's hand holding on hers. Bo gently let go.

Bo pat the bed next to her for Tamsin to sit but realized too late that it had a double meaning. Bo didn't want to feed, nor could she.

Tamsin's jaw went slack as she backed up a little and sarcastically scolded, "Calm your hormones succubus. You and I both know that's NOT love."

"No Tamsin," Bo mentioned sheepishly. "Take away the flowers, the candle lit dinners, the romance, lust, and sex. Add in the bad times, times we get on each other's nerves, the fights, and the times we literally despise one another. When you take all that into consideration, what's left?"

Tamsin shrugged, "Nothing. It's better to part ways unless they are family in which case you just tolerate them at family functions."

Bo smirked, raised a brow and added, "And what if you still cared for the other more than anything else in the whole universe?"

"I'd say, they're messed up in the head and need to see a shrink PRONTO," Tamsin scrunched her face and cocked it to the side.

Bo replied, "Then you are telling me that half the world has to see a shrink?"

"Hey who said the world was perfect?" Tamsin clicked. "Besides, that's not love. That's a perverted type of love only suckers fall for. It's not true love either. It's more like a dysfunctional type of love."

Bo retorted, "So if I have that, you'd call me a sucker?"

"Well," Tamsin murmured glancing up, "I didn't say THAT, but if you try on the shoe and it fits….. " Tamsin basked in the moment she was able to one up Bo.

Bo then clarified, "It's called unconditional love. Will you allow me to love you in that way?"

Tamsin backed up a little but calmly replied with a click, "You got your harem waiting outside, so thanks but no thanks. I don't need to be an addition to your trophy case."

Bo replied with zeal, "You are NOT a trophy! I love you. MORE THAN YOU KNOW."

Tamsin put her hands up like cat over her ears briefly, "STOP saying that!"

"Do you love me Tamsin?" Bo asked directly.

Tamsin shook her head at the succubus and pointed at her nearly yelling, "You said it yourself. You'll love everyone but end up with NO ONE. You can't HAVE me Bo! You fucking blew it. I have nothing left for you Bo, so let me the frack go!"

"You're beating around the bush!" Bo said stumbling out of the bed walking to Tamsin. "Do you LOVE ME TAMSIN because I'm in LOVE you!" Bo felt her heart cracking. Now she knew what Tamsin felt.

Humiliation.

She got a dose of her own medicine and it hurt. Why would Tamsin give her another chance? If places were reversed, she might even answer no.

Tamsin turned around and took a couple steps away, and stopped abruptly since she felt her heart start to constrict in pain but she held her ground.

It was the bond Tamsin realized. Bo was yearning for her. WHY out of everyone she could have, why HER? She probably yearned for everyone else too.

Tamsin heard Bo's breathing, it was erratic. Bo was crying over her. WHY?

No matter, Tamsin wanted to move on as she said over her shoulder, "Dammit Bo! I can't believe this."

Tamsin twirled around to see a succubus in tears but bravely marched forward, "I'd rather live the rest to my life time in pain than to be your stupid fashion accessory! Unlike YOU, I don't need love. The last time I showed my love for someone, it almost killed me. Now I get the chance to rebuild and here you freaking are asking me to slink back to you like some dumb pet. NO."

Bo just stood there and turned away slightly covering her face with the streams of tear hitting the floor. She never knew the full gravity and impact she had on Tamsin. Tamsin was once a proud and strong woman. Her feelings and love made her unique and alive. What had she done wrong?

Bo just stuttered out, a loss for words, "I… I do love you m.. more…"

Tamsin felt her heart constrict even more and throb in near excruciating pain then jabbed her index finger at her yelling, "You had it right the FIRST time and don't give me that MORE than you know crap! We live together! We take cases together! I'm just a convenient lay and feed when we SLEEP together. FUCK! You made me doubt myself and think that I wasn't good enough. NEVER again."

"No… No.. Tamsin… please," Bo cried not shielding her eyes anymore trying to hug Tamsin.

Tamsin push her back and her heart felt like it was on fire as she yelped in pain but she had to do this taking a couple steps back, "You stay away from me bitch! It turned out that I am too good for a succubus that can't keep her legs closed! Get it through your thick skull. I *HATE* YOU!"

Tamsin strode away strongly to the door and was about to open it when her heart already in unbearable pain, but dulled by Freya's necklace and her 3 doses of elixir, stopped for a couple seconds.

Tamsin yelled in agony collapsing to the floor. She was going into cardiac arrest.

Bo yelled for Lauren as she hobbled over as fast as she could. She knew deep down this was her doing. The bond was punishing Tamsin for showing her love to a succubus incapable of true love.

Lauren ran in and accessed Tamsin.

Kenzi and Dyson followed.

Tamsin reached into her pocket with the swirl of activity around her and pulled out a small vial of Freya's elixir but lost a hold of it when another more powerful wave of pain hit her. Bo wanted her and there was no escaping her pull.

Bo just wept and told Tamsin, "Please Tamsin. I love you… I love you. How do I make this stop!"

Lauren heard the vial clink away and picked it up analyzing it.

"GIVE IT TO Meeee!" Tamsin screeched in utter suffering and torture. "I need… need it…"

Lauren realized what it was and also saw Freya's necklace glow brightly on Tamsin's neck and yelled back, "Tamsin! How many of these have you taken in the past 24 hours?"

Tamsin tried to grab it but Lauren held it away, "Fucking human! You give it to me doc or I'll KILL you!"

"HOW MANY!" Lauren forcefully put forward.

"3!" Tamsin yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lauren put the vial away in her pocket and chided to Tamsin, "NO! 2 is bad enough, but 4 WILL kill you Tamsin. I need to prepare you a sedative and pain killer combination."

Kenzi held Tamsin's hand but knew this was of little help as just she murmured, "Hang in there T-Sam."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," Tamsin grunted to Lauren convulsing even more. Bo had that strong of a hold on her. "SO BE IT! I'd rather… rather … DIE than lick Bo's boots!"

Bo, in utter shambles, knew that was her fault and ordered Lauren with Dyson behind her, "NO prepare a sedative for ME."

"But.. but… No Bo," Lauren stammered in disbelief and shock, "You just revived and giving one to you may put you back into a coma and worse."

"Is preparing my sedative faster?" Bo asked seriously.

"Maybe since it is a single purpose dose … but.. but that's not the point… I still need to turn tests for both of you…" Lauren mentioned but was cut off.

Tamsin just kept yelling in agony.

Bo then yelled at Lauren with tears streaming down her face, "It's just so fucking EASY for you to go experimenting on Tamsin. Hasn't she paid ENOUGH because of my thoughtless actions?!"

Everyone including Tamsin briefly registered shock.

"Tamsin woke me and she has EVERY right to put me back! Now do it!" Bo barked.

Tamsin screamed. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart. Her bonded partner was in danger and the bond wouldn't let up. Knowing what Bo was contemplating made her misery that much worse. She wished death would come sooner to rid her of this misery or was it something else as well? Would she sacrifice her last and final life for Bo?

Lauren hesitantly nodded and ran over to her crash cart in the corner quickly rummaging through the drawers and setting out several vials.

Dyson held a teary eyed Kenzi.

Kenzi could not believe this was happening as she thought:

LOVE demanded so much from Bo, her sister. It was what awoke her just to face the music: To deal with the consequences of her actions. It was now asking for her life for messing with people's hearts so carelessly. Sure she was a succubus, but it didn't give her the right to be inconsiderate to others people’s feelings and disregard them so callously. Bo knew that Tamsin's heart was fragile but she was slightly narcissistic when it came to that subject.

LOVE demanded that Tamsin be true to who she gave her heart to. It too made her face the music and painfully so. BRAVERY meant that she didn't run from battles or from problems for that matter. She was a Valkyrie, and never feared. She never ran until love turned out to be a formidable monstrous beast. It too was now asking Tamsin for her life for her careless actions.

Kenzi noted two star crossed lovers that just didn't seem to get the stars to align for them. It was as though love played a cruel joke on them. At least Dyson and Lauren got to be with her Bo Bear for a time.

Tamsin and Bo were no longer killing each other with love. Love was killing them in the most sadistic and emotionally painful manner possible.

Now Tamsin realized she had to face the horrid beast of love head on. There was no running this time and she cowered in dread knowing that it demanded her life for foolishly giving away her heart. Once she thought she understood love but was proven wrong. She couldn't outrun love's sharp talons and vise like grip. FEAR, PAIN and HEARTACHE was what love was to Tamsin for getting involved with someone, Tamsin noted, could not return true love, much less unconditional love.

She was a succubus that slept around after all.

Lauren rushed to make the dose for Bo but was second guessing herself. This was her Bo that just got out of a coma. This was messed up. Bo was going to put her life in jeopardy for Tamsin. Was she doing this because she was family? Was it love? Could she LIVE with the fact that if she made the dose wrong, Bo would slip back into a coma only to pass away. Her lover's life was in HER hands literally.

Tamsin felt her entire body burning as if it was on fire yelling obscenities. She could no longer hear Bo over her own yelling as Bo barked what seemed like orders at Lauren, probably to hurry up. She never saw Bo like this.

Bo, Tamsin noted, was a total mess showing, concern, anger, pain, and frustration, utmost caring and maybe even love.

Tamsin saw Lauren load the syringe and observed the same feelings from her as she was shaking slightly. A tear rolled down her face.

Kenzi was in the same boat Tamsin realized as well. She was her daughter and Bo was a sister Kenzi never had.

Dyson was the only one holding it together but deep down she knew he was concerned.

Tamsin had a couple more seconds of hell to deal with as Lauren rushed over wiping a tear from her face with her sleeve.

Bo pulled up her sleeve to give Lauren better access.

This was it, Tamsin told herself. No more pain from Bo. No more love. She would be free.

BUT Tamsin asked herself again after seeing her whole family in shambles over this course of action. Did she love Bo UNCONDITIONALLY? Could she forgive? Could she open her heart up to Bo again after Bo set it on fire? Was she just being naïve? Was she being selfish?

Lauren hesitated delivering the injection into Bo's upper arm. She was having problem focusing with the tears in her eyes.

Bo didn't flinch gazing deeply into Tamsin's eyes even when death could very possibly be coming for her.

Tamsin noted that Bo wasn't lying when she said to Freya that she would kneel before Tamsin and set down her life for a fallible and sinful Valkyrie.

Through all the hurt Tamsin finally answered all her questions with one word.

YES.

Tamsin quickly grabbed Bo by the gown and pulled her to her as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss Bo! YES!"

Lauren and everyone in the room stopped even with Tamsin writhing and convulsing in pain.

Bo gazed at her trying to figure out, probably as well as everyone else, what she meant.

Tamsin just weakly stuttered, "By.. .By your definition of l…. love, I… I … I con… concur."

Bo just stopped in her tracks and knew immediately what she was referring to as a wave a joy came over her.

Tamsin felt a little better, but knew in order to get it to go away, she needed to say 3 words, however, Tamsin wasn't ready.

Finally Tamsin stuttered, "I …. I am …. yours Bo. Always have been."

Tamsin raised the white flag to love and that hurt, but not more than the pain and consequences she would have subjected everyone including herself to had Lauren given Bo the sedative.

Tamsin looked away ashamed that she was now stuck with Bo. For better or for worse.

Bo was still crying as grief now overtook her. Bo hugged Tamsin and brought her in tight.

Tamsin weakly returned the hug stroking her back to comfort her succubus.

Bo found that Tamsin DID love her after all. While that was great, Bo knew that it was at great cost.

The cost was Tamsin's pride and independence. She knew through her tears that her beautifully strong Valkyrie was coerced into admitting her love and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

Tamsin felt a lot better and her pendant stopped glowing but at least it worked.

Bo just whispered into Tamsin's ear still a mess, "I'm … I'm so freaking sorry Tamsin. I'm s… sorry. Please forgive me…. for … for forcing this upon you."

Tamsin hated this feeling of being fawned over and Bo getting her all wet, so she helped Bo up then guided her back into the bed.

Tamsin knew Bo felt miserable since she tucked her head in tight into Tamsin's chest to hide what just happened to the world.

Bo flashed back to Dyson when they split. She vividly remembered saying that she would MAKE Dyson love her. Now here she was going through with it in a sense.

Did she MAKE Tamsin love her?

Tamsin lighted up the mood and tucked her back in as Lauren hooked up a blood pressure cuff, "Hey, any Dark Belch in the fridge at your place?"

Tamsin knew that reconciliation as to their status had to come later. At the very least, she felt like she was back to her old self and it was good.

Bo just wiped away her tears mentioned with a slight smirk, "Yea. I always keep it stocked just in case a Valkyrie comes looking for trouble."

Tamsin bent at her knees slightly soaking in the compliment with a grin, "Oh Bo, you know that is probably your BEST defense against me. Just keep it stocked and you'll live to see another day."

Everyone erupted in laughter.

Dyson and Kenzi showed Tamsin to a bed as well so she could get checked out too.

Tamsin winked at Bo in the bed next to her and Bo blew a kiss back.

Bo with new zeal wanted to make things right with Tamsin. Whatever it took, she wasn't going to be bound to her species or this curse of not being able to hold onto a relationship. She was going to make good on her word of unconditional love to Tamsin.

As for Dyson and Lauren, Bo did loved them BUT as family. Their time with her was past and their respective chapters were now closed. She knew they would move on and find another because Dyson's and Lauren's love came with conditions which she didn't want. Tamsin's didn't originally. Tamsin accepted Bo for who she was and not make her into something she was not or put her in a box.

Tamsin was a little uneasy, but trusted Bo just enough to allow them to start over. Maybe with time, she would grow into loving Bo once more.

Oddly enough, Bo and Tamsin being strong fearless women were both scared, but hoped that after all their up and downs, love, unconditional love, would keep them afloat.

The family was back together again.

Lauren realized glancing at the flirty couple, that while everything was going to be just fine, she may have won several battles for Bo's heart, but Tamsin looked like she may have won the war.

Dyson was happy that Bo, Tamsin and everyone else was safe. He did feel slightly alone and out of place in this scene when his cell phone rang.

The caller ID showed it was from another human precinct adjacent to his which he dealt with before when he had to 'clean things up'.

He walked away from the happy commotion and talked onto the phone tersely, "Dyson."

A woman with an Australian accent announced, "Hey Dyson, I got a problem here you might be able to help me out with."

"Kendra?" Dyson smiled. He had not heard from her for years.

* * *

**** The (Original) End ****

(But if you want MORE, read on but this work isn't quite complete yet)

 


	15. The Path Seldom Chosen

Kenzi and Tamsin were in the crack shack making Kenzi's bed on the floor in Tamsin's room.

"No Kenzi, I'll take the floor. This is your room. You take the upper bed," Tamsin offered.

"Nope a roni. This is your room now. I'm the guest. Besides, I think I'mma third wheel around here," Kenzi lamented.

Tamsin put a hand on her shoulder and reassured with a click, "NO you are not. Case and point: You left and now everything went to hell."

"Wellllll you did keep my Bo bear AND the gang safe," Kenzi rebutted as both plopped onto Tamsin's higher bed to sit and rest for a moment.

"Right," Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "I went MIA mom and nearly got Bo killed."

Tamsin looked away with regret. Did Bo deserve what she got, a lightning bolt which put her in a coma? That decision to leave still haunted Tamsin.

Kenzi could tell that Tamsin still cared for Bo and wasn't use to sharing. However, whenever Tamsin called her 'mom', that was when Kenzi knew her true feelings and just how vulnerable she was.

"Hey, don't be that hard on yourself T-Sam. You came back and made everything right again," Kenzi comforted rubbing her back.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and roll her eyes, "YEA, for everyone else. The gang got Bo back. I would have never returned had it not been for you."

Kenzi hugged Tamsin, "Thanks for coming back and facing your 'frenemy' detective."

Tamsin darted her glance away and looked down, "She wants me, even now. She's getting Chinese takeout, but is thinking about me. At least it no longer hurts."

Kenzi stayed in the hug, "And do you think about Bo too?"

Kenzi knew this was a tough subject but had to broach it before she left again. She was still reeling from the loss of Hale after all.

"How can I NOT when I feel her yearning for ME," Tamsin murmured.

Kenzi reworded, "Did you mean what you said to Bo at the Clinic where you do love her, unconditionally?"

"I... I don't know. Pain makes you say anything," Tamsin evaded.

"I'm you mom T-sam. You came back for Bo..." Kenzi stated but Tamsin cut her off.

"I came back because Bo was important to YOU," Tamsin replied agitated.

Kenzi let go of Tamsin and gave her a little breathing room. "You were a couple seconds away from getting what you wanted. Freedom from Bo if Lauren had given Bo that sedative."

"Yea, for like a day or two," Tamsin rolled her eyes seeing Kenzi grasp for straws.

Kenzi dropped the final shoe, something Tamsin didn't know, "Lauren got the dose for the sedative WRONG Tamsin. After running tests on Bo, she overlooked something that would most likely have KILLED Bo bear: My Sister and your emmmm... emmmmmm ... good friend."

Tamsin was shocked and went dead silent.

Finally Tamsin spoke raising a brow, "How do you know?"

Both of them heard the door downstairs open and close with a woman's heels clicking on the ground.

"Hey you two! Chinese from General Yue Fei's! Come and get it!" Bo announced pulling items out of the bag and setting it out briskly.

After hours of tests and observations, Lauren finally released them.

Bo still felt bad for dumping Lauren but it had to be done. It wasn't a healthy relationship but at least Bo was able to repair some of the damage she caused from her hasty dismissal.

Their relationship as lovers was over, but Lauren still cared for Bo and vise versa. That meant they were still trying to find ways to make their friendship work.

Bo had to comfort Lauren in private the best she could after Tamsin got up to use the rest room. Lauren was filled with doubt and was blatantly shaken in terms of her ego and abilities as a doctor for overlooking a key indicator which she should have picked up on but didn't. Lauren of course did her best to brush it off, but when you get that close to someone, you know better.

Bo lost Dyson and Lauren as partners. What about Tamsin? She just finished putting a stake through her heart, torturing her, and twisting her arm to come back. Worst of all, Bo knew deep down, that she may very well be guilty of making Tamsin love her.

Bo's cheery demeanor faded as she turn away from the table abruptly and walked quickly over to the bar, set out 2 shot glasses, filling them up before quickly downing them each with a single gulp. It wasn't wise, and Lauren would not have approved, but she needed something to quell her sorrow.

To add fuel to the fire, Bo also knew Tamsin could feel her.

Tamsin all of a sudden felt sadness emanating from Bo. It didn't really hurt her, but at least she was in a position to do something about it at no cost as she yelled down the steps, "So Bo? Did you get your chef's special there, 'Cream Of Sum Yung Guy'!"

Kenzi laughed.

Bo all of a sudden snickered trying not to cough up her shots. She just loved Tamsin's sharp wit.

Tamsin was about to head out down the steps when Kenzi caught up and gently held her arm and said, "Give her a chance ok?"

"I already did," Tamsin murmured back.

"Can you give the word 'unconditional' some justice please?" Kenzi asked.

"How can I not? I am freaking stuck to her through the bond," Tamsin mentioned scrunching her face. "It 'love me' or else..."

"That isn't what unconditional means detective. You choose to love regardless of the consequences, without limits, purely, and unquestionably."

"Mom, sometimes I just want Bo to hate me. It would be so much easier ... for all of us," Tamsin left and headed down the stairs.

Kenzi then proclaimed for even Bo to hear, "The EASY and SAFE choices are what keep us from LIVING LIFE Tamsin."

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin shared a meal together as family.

The conversations never drifted to the issues or problems they each had, but rather they chose to bring up older joyous memories of times past.

Tamsin did her best to not bash or react to Bo over her failed relationships.

Bo in turn did her very best to not think about the fact that not being able to feed could spell her end. She also did her best to avoid topics that may set off Tamsin.

Kenzi played the unofficial moderator in a way playing off both of them and keeping the conversation light and free.

The laughs, teasing and general banter lasted long after the food was done.

At the end of the day, they watched a romantic comedy and had a blast throwing lots of popcorn at the TV at various moments.

At the end of the movie, Kenzi hugged Bo and called it a night and that left Tamsin and Bo together.

Tamsin liked Kenzi in between them since it gave her space but Bo sprawled out and had managed to rest her feet on Tamsin's lap. Tamsin just tolerated it.

Bo loved to tease Tamsin for some odd reason.

"Can I get a foot massage," Bo asked in the sultry voice.

"Uh huh. That would be a NO WAY. You've had 2 weeks to rest 'em," Tamsin scrunched her face with a click. "Heck YOU should be giving ME one."

Tamsin then tried to get up and leave but Bo scooted her back into the sofa and put on her best puppy dog eyes look.

Tamsin snarled slightly and was about to forcefully move them when Bo just mentioned, "You wouldn't HURT a frail succubus that can't feed, would you?"

"God YOU are impossible Bo! You just expect me to forget everything and fall in bed with you? Please. I may be with you now, but there is no way I'm going to be into you," Tamsin warned.

Bo pouted.

Tamsin hated that pout since it always worked on her and before she knew what to say, she heard herself say, "Sorry, that was a little much."

"BUT. As much I would love to sit and chat, I'm tired after saving the world so off I go." Tamsin announced and she powerfully strode off, up the stairs to her room to get some shut eye.

Kenzi was already asleep. She was probably in sleep debt.

Tamsin just tiptoed over to her drawers and changed into loose shorts and a baggy T-shirt and went to bed.

In the middle of the night, a big thunder storm came accompanied with heavy rains and wind.

Tamsin woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and found that Kenzi had no issues sleeping through this squall.

It wasn't that Tamsin couldn't sleep on her own, but now she felt Bo again. Bo was thinking about her and was obviously up as well.

After 15 minutes of just lying there, Tamsin got up and made her way down stairs and then up to Bo's room.

According to Arin, Bo was working on herself the last time and got curious.

Tamsin stealthily peered into Bo's room and just found Bo tossing and turning in her night gown. She had kicked off her sheets.

Bo no matter what she did could not get to back sleep.

She was still troubled about what to do with Tamsin since Tamsin still had all her walls up and rightfully so.

She also wanted to feed, but couldn't.

To make matters worse, she had to see Lauren tomorrow for shots to boost her due to her inability to feed.

It was then she knew through the bond as she just called out, "I can't see you, but I know you're there Tamsin."

Tamsin just walked in and appeared in front of Bo. She was at a loss for words for this succubus who had passion smoldering in her eyes. Tamsin was a little flattered that Bo still wanted her but refused to get hurt again.

Bo scanned Tamsin who struck a relaxed pose in front of her not saying a word. Bo had no idea what to do or say to the powerful Valkyrie. All she knew was that she wanted to hold Tamsin. Not in a sexual way.

As if by telepathy, Tamsin broke the stale mate and sat onto the bed with Bo. She fixed the sheets and pulled it over both of them.

Bo knew how brave Tamsin had to be to even do this as she laid down next to her.

After a couple of minutes Bo rolled to her side to gently and hesitantly drape her arm over Tamsin to hug her loosely.

Tamsin let her. At least this had nothing to do with love making.

There Bo and Tamsin fell into a deep blissful sleep.

The howling storm continued on outside but in each other's arms, there was a temporary respite from it.

They still had several hurdles to overcome, but at least the Succubus and the Valkyrie, despite their tempestuous relationship had barely enough left in it to at least walk the same path together again.


	16. Plausible Deniability

Dyson was sitting at the table next to the boxing ring sipping coffee when Mark stumbled out of the bed room.

"God Dyson," Mark exclaimed arching is back to relieve the stiffness, "I don't know which is worse, the floor or your futon."

Dyson just keep reading the paper and replied, "It builds character."

Mark just chuckled, "Did anyone tell you that you can be a pain in the neck? And speaking of, I have one of those too." Mark rolled his head to stretch it out.

"Yea, Tamsin but it takes one to know one," Dyson calmly relayed.

Mark made it to the coffee maker taking a sniff then putting on a face of disgust and just asked, "Do you have anything to eat or drink that ISN'T putrid or gross?"

"I like it. Again, it builds character. It makes you tough," Dyson put his paper down and looked at Mark with a tight smirk.

"Yea. I'm gonna go out for a walk to build character and MAYBE run into a McDowell's too," Mark sauntered to the door with this hair still disheveled but stopped just short of it when a loud knock was heard emanating from it.

Mark shot a glance at Dyson and Dyson just nodded to Mark to open the door.

Mark did an Igor like imitation with a hunched back and just grunted, "Yes master."

Upon opening the door part way, his eyes landing on a beautiful somewhat petite tanned Asian woman in black pants, solid color cream blouse top and navy blazer. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail. She also had a badge clipped to the front of her belt and what looked like a gun holstered on her right hip.

Mark all of a sudden straightened up feeling self conscious and smiled, "Hi I'm Mark and you are?"

"Detective Kendra Shaw, homicide for district 69. Is Detective Dyson Wolfbane here?" Kendra replied with in an Australian accent and smiled trying to peer into the room.

Dyson walked up behind Mark knowing that Mark's hormones were going off the charts. He knew that Kendra's wiles along with her experience made her doubly effective in the field.

Mark just had a dazed look right before Dyson smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow..." Mark glared at Dyson rubbing the back of his head.

Dyson opened the door the rest of the way and Kendra just came in and immediately hugged Dyson.

Dyson actually missed her scent. She smelled like citrus products in addition to her regular smell.

"Hey Dyson? Miss me?" Kendra jeered.

"Of course. I miss the case loads of work you send my way Lieutenant," Dyson broke the hug.

"It's Captain, I got promoted a year ago when Eric left for the Narcotics unit," Kendra relayed.

"Oh really? Hey, can I get you some coffee?" Dyson offered.

Kendra just walked around and surveyed the musty gym. "I like what you did with the place. You live here?" Kendra mocked playfully.

Mark scanned Kendra up and down and was smacked on the back of the head by Dyson again.

"Owwww CRAP. Will you stop that! What was that for?!" Mark asked annoyed.

"Just in case," Dyson chuckled.

Mark just whispered, "Hey if YOU want to jump her bones, that's fine by me mister I've got yellow fever."

"She HUMAN Mark," Dyson replied seriously.

"So? That in no way prevents you from tapping that keg," Mark mumbled but jumped back narrowly avoiding Dyson's smack to his head.

"She's married."

"So? DILF? DINK in case you're wondering."

"Ewwwwww Dyson. You STILL don't know how to make coffee?" Kendra sniffed the pot of it and backing up quickly to get some fresh air.

"Well what can I say, I like my coffee strong and hot," Dyson replied but got cut off when Mark injected.

"Yea, like his choice in wom ... WHOA!" Mark ducked again to avoid the swing.

"I'm sorry Kendra, Mark is my son and he just hit puberty a week ago," Dyson apologized.

"No worries Dyson. Mark, I like men the way I like my fresh brewed coffee. Nowhere NEAR my vagina," Kendra stated dumping out the remaining coffee to make a new pot.

Dyson and Mark just glanced at each other both knowing that Kendra just dissed them both.

"God you really need to get some real food Dyson," Kendra peered into the near empty fridge. "Hey, mind if I make something?"

Dyson and Mark both took a seat of the bar.

Dyson just said, "Go ahead. You can try."

"Did either of you eat breakfast?" Kendra looked at them out of curiosity.

"Naaaa, I tend to pick up something before I hit the precinct," Dyson replied coolly.

Mark just added, "Yea, McDowells. Yuck. I'm NOT loving it AT ALL."

"Hmmmm," Kendra just rummaged through the freezer and fridge pulling out eggs, bread and potatoes. "I think I can whip up something fast for you guys so that Dyson and I can get on the case. JUST don't get use to it. OK?"

Kendra just started slicing, dicing, mixing and cooking but finally asked, "Dyson? Are you like on some new fangled diet craze? How do you even eat with less than 10 items in the fridge?"

"I make do," Dyson smirked sipping his putrid coffee.

Mark was all googly eyed really happy that he may get a decent meal for once pouring from the new pot of coffee with satisfaction.

"Yea, Dyson's on the Seafood Diet," Mark clarified.

"Huh? But he only has expired cans of tuna," Kendra noted.

Mark chuckled, "He's 'sees food', he eats it."

Everyone did a hearty laugh and in no time, Dyson, Mark and Kendra were eating a breakfast fit for royalty.

Kendra had taken off her jacket as they sat down to eat. Mark was surprised that Kendra had not only her Glock, but she also had a large knife on the back of her belt, an expandable baton and even 2 magazine reloads. She looked a little over kill in terms of hardware.

Dyson was use to Kendra. She was always over prepared. Oddly enough, no matter how many times he interfaced with her, he couldn't stop mentally undressing her. He berated himself for that but whenever Kendra stretched, his mind automatically went into the gutter. Eric, her husband, was one luck guy.

'Tamsin? Sister? Are you ok?'

Tamsin's eyes batted open and felt really refreshed for once. The sun was shining brightly into the room and tried to stretch.

'Yea, I'm fine,' Tamsin thought back through the link but realized mid stretch that someone was next to her hugging her.

'Oh crap,' Tamsin thought back. 'Bo.'

'Yea? Don't tell me. You're in bed with her now.'

'BITE ME Arin.'

'Sure unless Bo beat me to it'

Tamsin tried to get out of bed but Bo pulled her back in saying sleepily, "Staaaaaaaay."

"Ugggg," Tamsin transition from her back to face away and get up again but Bo pulled her back and mumbled, "I love you. More than you know. staayyyy"

'Shizzle, Bo doesn't let me go even in her effing sleep,' Tamsin relayed frustrated.

'Yea she likes to say that she loves you, more than you know, then hold you tighter. Yea, she did that to me too.'

'She probably says that to everyone. Don't want to wake her, she'll open her mouth and TALK. I HATE talking.'

Tamsin tried again with a little more strength but not enough to wake Bo and it was still unsuccessful.

'FRACK!' Tamsin collapsed back into the bed as Bo pull her into spooning position.

'Didn't work huh?' Arin jeered.

'OH SHIT! She's now spooning me.'

'Both of you have clothes on I hope.'

'Mother of god. YES Arin OF COURSE .. but... I HATE YOU. Rats ... She's now 'palming the basketball!'

'Oh not good. No bra Tamsin?'

'Frack YOU. I like to sleep comfortably OK? It's not for HER pleasure ok?'

'Oh she's getting pleasure out of it all right. Hope she's not having an erotic dream about you.'

'THAT'S it. FRACK THIS crap!'

'Don't hurt her. She's not being purposefully malicious.'

'I'll TRY not to. WAIT. Are you in her corner?' Tamsin thought back incredulously.

'No but I think she still actually does love you.'

'She's a succubus. She loves to screw everything that moves.'

Tamsin just gave up and went limp in Bo's arms.

'I guess Lauren was able to get Bo out of the coma?'

Tamsin just droned out in defeat, 'Not necessarily. She woke up like a zombie rising from the dead when Lauren and I were arguing.'

It was then Tamsin felt one of Bo hands go lower on her tummy while the other stayed put.

'Oh so it was you.'

'STOP having her side Arin! Bo woke up 'cus I was in the middle of kicking Lauren's ass or was just about to. She has a soft spot for LAUREN and didn't want me to slit her throat which I ALMOST did... god.. she.. she's... OH crap.'

'What sis?'

'She's really good at palming the basketball. Don't you DARE freaking laugh!'

'Wait, is she still asleep? That didn't happen to me.'

Tamsin craned her head over and even tried to adjust herself but Bo held her in tightly.

'Yea she still is. Probably dreaming about shagging Lauren. In ANY case if she was awake, I'd kick her ass RIGHT NOW. She has no fucking right to use me as her love toy,' Tamsin huffed out over the link.

'So what now? You are sleeping with her to alleviate the pain from the link?'

'Yea. I told her that was hers and the pain stopped. DON'T you fucking tell Freya,' Tamsin asserted.

'Are you?'

'Like I had a fucking choice... It was be hers or live in pain... and no. I am not cold hearted enough to just let her die... ummm... god she's good...'

*** Then Tamsin noted that Bo's free hand slid just under her loose waist band.

'Arin! Crap.. her hand dipped into my bottoms now crossing the beach head! Fuck I have to kick her ass now. She'd better be sleeping or I SWEAR!'

'Tamsin, just pull her hand out and hold her hands together on your tummy to restrain them. Who cares about waking her up now,' Arin replied but realized that Tamsin might actually want it.

'God... no no no... I can't do this .. but I want this.. No I don't ... PLEASE yes... no Bo, you can't to this ...Yes... take me... FUCK! Arin don't you DARE fracking tell anyone.'

'ooookkkk. Enjoy the ride. Oh and tell me EVERY little detail. Inquiring minds want to know.'

'No! Troops advancing and storming the trench!' Tamsin buried her face into the pillow.

'Oh NO! Noooo breached my last line of defenses wide open... naaaaaaaaaaaa... Ramming my fortifications! ... nooooooooooooooooooooooooo I HATE that succubus! Naaaa I FUCKING surrender! Uggggggggggggg!'

Tamsin yelled into the pillow as quietly as she could as her entire body tensed up.

*** Bo opened her eyes knowing full well that Tamsin couldn't see her and put on one of the most mischievous smirks surveying her handy work. She wanted Tamsin so badly but didn't know if she just wanted to feed or was it more. At that moment she knew it wasn't about feeding because she couldn't.

She wanted that Valkyrie.

She wanted ALL of her.

She wanted to see Tamsin in her most intimate of moments. It was selfish of her and Bo knew it, but needed to see if Tamsin was still into her and the answer was a screaming and resounding 'YES'.

That was all Bo needed to know and went back to feigning deep sleep.

Tamsin finally went limp not even bothering to correct Bo's hands. She looked over to Bo and she was still peacefully sleeping with a smirk like she was having a great dream.

After 5 minutes of recovery time, Tamsin was now able to turn to see Bo face to face and Bo adjusted her hands to just holding her low across her back.

The Valkyrie searched Bo's face to see if she was really sleeping.

Bo, Tamsin noted, was either really good at faking it or she still was.

Tamsin was tired again since she just reached the heavens and whispered into Bo's ear, "If you are awake. This NEVER NEVER EVER freaking happened. I ... HATE you... and I have to hate you so I don't get hurt again... but ...but... crap Bo you know how to handle me all too well."

'Arin. That was... heaven. Do you think she really truly loves me? I mean she IS a succubus.'

'You will know if she becomes exclusive to you. Willingly that is. If she respects you and the bond, she will do what it takes to make it right. Look at her actions before her words.'

'She just rocked me. I don't know if she really wants all of me.'

'Be honest with her and set your boundaries. That may help.'

'Hey Arin? How do you know so much about love?'

'I ... I ... crap... Tamsin, please don't let anyone know. I read lots of self help books in my spare time on earth. It passes the time, but helps me interface with humans better.'

'But love is different from normal relations. You mean you read those types of books too?'

'I plead the fifth.'

Tamsin huffed out a weak laugh. 'Thanks sis.'

Bo and Tamsin both went back to sleep and ended up slumbering well into the morning.

Kenzi peaked in on them a couple times and just smiled. Tamsin and Bo ended up hugging one another showing affection only reserved for couples in love. At least now, Tamsin may actually have a shot with her bestie


	17. Untenable Choices

Kenzi was downstairs eating cereal.

While she was happy that Tamsin and Bo were getting their way back together, she needed to have a talk with Bo. Tamsin was her daughter and was really protective of her. What Bo yelled to everyone in the clinic was what she was fixated on, 'It's just so fucking EASY for you to go experimenting on Tamsin. Hasn't she paid ENOUGH because of my thoughtless actions?!'

Bo admitted to her callus actions and she did respect that about Bo. Her bestie was not only unafraid to tell the truth but act and correct for it accordingly.

The most glaring and damning statement that bothered Kenzi was the fact that Bo asserted that Lauren was experimenting on Tamsin. While it was over exaggerated, it had to have a ring of truth to it.

Kenzi realized that when it came to Bo, people would move heaven and earth to be by her side but was it even at the expense of others? Did Lauren make a sound medical decision when she wanted to prepare a pain kill and sedative for Tamsin?

Probably. Kenzi found no fault in Lauren's logic. Bo was just revived and had Lauren told Bo not to think about Tamsin would be effort to futility. It would be like being at a buffet and be told not to think about food. Tamsin was screaming bloody murder in Bo's arms after all. The best Lauren could do was to prepare a sedative and pain killer for Tamsin.

So WHO, Kenzi mused, was Bo referring to when she yelled at Lauren to stop 'experimenting' on Tamsin?

Kenzi then heard Bo come down the steps. She was in a robe which covered her night wear and seemed happy.

'WAIT,' Kenzi thought, 'Tamsin was an early riser unless she was drunk the night before OR ... OMG!'

Bo was REFERRING to herself? Was she the one experimenting on Tamsin? HER DAUGTHER!

"Hey Kenz," Bo said in a cheery voice pulling out a bowl to get some cereal. She then pulled out another bowl and proceeded to fill it with half Captain Crunch and Half Lucky Charms.

Kenzi couldn't believe this. Bo shagged Tamsin and Tamsin probably don't want to be a part of it. How did she know? Tamsin told her so and her stance on sex with Bo was crystal clear.

Kenzi normally held a light hearted mood but this time she scowled and was angry, "Bo! You had SEX with TAMMY!"

Bo was taken back. She never saw Kenzi mad at her.

"Now Kenzi calm down. We did have sex Kenz," Bo put out her hands to keep things cool. "Tamsin showed up in my room during the storm and we just say together. OK."

"Bo!" Kenzi sternly commanded snapping out her index finger towards Bo. "DON'T play your BFF ok? DON'T."

Bo frowned and knew Kenzi just busted her.

"I want to know WHAT you did to T-sam last night or this morning that has you floating on cloud 9. NOT what you didn't do," Kenzi leaned in and gave her best friend and sister for once a death stare. Kenzi put up with Bo alot but this was crossing the line.

Bo was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to explain what she theoretically didn't do but did?

Kenzi took deep breaths and knew Bo was thinking about HOW to explain something as oppose to flat out lying to her.

"Just spit it out Bo. I sorry I got upset at you. T-sam is my friend and daughter. I... I just expected more ya know? Be we all have faults and I need to grant that to you. Now please, tell the Kenzi-nator what happened," Kenzi explained backing off.

Bo looked down and stopped she was doing and slowly relayed the entire chain of events.

"I couldn't sleep last night through the thunder storms and I was just up thinking about her. Tamsin came over to comfort me. We slept together, FULLY CLOTHED and we.. we didn't dance."

Bo paused since she knew this was going to get tricky.

Kenzi just put her hands on Bo's to show she was still there for her.

Bo looked at her hands and confessed, "Tamsin yelled at me when you left us after the movie and told me that although she was here for me, she would never be into me again like she was before. That really hurt Kenz. So... so this morning while she was I think using the link to talk to another Valkyrie, I guess Arin, I pretended to be in deep sleep while I... I... I'm sorry Kenzi. She didn't deserve that but I needed to know."

Kenzi was mad but had to confirm that happened so she just completed, "So you made Tamsin see the stars with the help of your errant sleep walking hands?"

Bo nodded.

Kenzi dug deep down to stay in both Tamsin's and Bo's corner but finally blurted out, "You frackin raped my Tammers Bo."

Bo immediately when defensive and pulled her hands back from Kenzi. "It's not like that. She didn't give me any signals to stop. I needed to know if she still LOVED me and if I had a chance."

"Bo bear! LISTEN to yourself. I move away and this place goes to crap. Did you EVER think that Tamsin LOVES you by the sheer fact she returned and is spending TIME with you AFTER you burned her. Love and Sex are 2 very different things. You just proved that Tamsin has the hots for you. In no way did LOVE come into it Bo," Kenzi admonished as gently.

Bo looked away and to the floor. Kenzi was right. It was selfish of her. Really selfish. "I'm ... I'm sorry Kenz. I just wanted things back the way they were and I just jumped the gun. I just wanted her... so badly. Can you forgive me?"

Kenzi looked to Bo and said, "Of course I do Bo. Just keep in mind some things you CAN'T rush. I know you got the succu-charms, but love that last is built on a solid foundation. She came back and is giving you another chance. You don't owe me an apology. You owe Tamsin one BIG time."

Bo just nodded and knew what she had to do and walked to the stairs to her room. Kenzi grabbed her arm and just said, "Remember, even if she gets mad at you and ends distancing herself from you. She'll come back ok? Just give her space and time. At least you demonstrated that she can trust you to tell her the truth."

Kenzi got up and hugged Bo, "Come here you. You know I love you right? I can't stay all the time to keep you guys on track, but I KNOW you can do it. You're my succu-charmer and my only sister ok?"

"I just hope she can forgive me," Bo broke the hug and went up stairs.

Tamsin was still sleeping blissfully in her bed and Bo just sat down silently next to her not knowing what to say.

Tamsin had one of the most blissful rests ever but felt someone watching her. She slowly opened her eyes remembering that she just reached the stars at Bo's hands earlier.

It was odd for Tamsin looking at Bo sitting in front of her. Bo had the guiltiest expression ever. WHY? It was like she regretted something. Like Bo cheated on someone.

'OH CRAP! Bo wasn't asleep. She just made me reach the stars and is feeling guilty about it,' Tamsin quickly deduced.

What to do about it was the question.

Tamsin snarled slightly and questioned Bo, "You were WIDE awake when you took me this morning, weren't you."

Bo just put her hand on her face and with regret squeaked out, "I'm sorry Tamsin. Yes."

Tamsin was caught in a whirl wind of complex emotions. She HATED that Bo just made her crest against her will. She HATED that Bo USED her. She HATED that Bo had that control over her. The audacity that she can just get anything she wants pushed her over the edge.

Tamsin grabbed Bo and yanked her forcefully into the bed next to her and straddled her.

Before Tamsin knew that she was doing she slapped Bo across the face yelling, "How DARE you take advantage of me SLUT!"

Bo felt the pain in her jaw and was about to use her charms but stopped since she deserved this. She also learned from Arin that charming would lead to bigger consequences: One that she wasn't willing to pay for again. It was then she remembered that she didn't have use of her powers anyway.

"I'm SORRY Tamsin. Please... I"

SLAP!

Tamsin grabbed her by her robe, pulled her up to face her then yelled into her face, "You just TAKE TAKE TAKE! I give an inch and you take a fucking MILE. You bitch!"

"It was horrible of me... Tammy pleas..."

SLAP!

Bo got hit so hard she was dizzy and instead of resisting and blocking she bravely turned to face her persecutor head on. This was the price of her penance for screwing Tamsin over.

Kenzi was torn peeking in. Tamsin hit Bo so hard in the face on that last one even she felt it. If it got worse, she'd have to separate them but for now she needed them to work it out just a little longer.

Tamsin saw Bo turn to face her and didn't even bother to resist. Bo looked a little battered with blood coming from nose. Her teary eye's showed regret. It was as if Bo was willing to taking her lumps but Tamsin was really upset at the whole turn of events. She was BOUND to Bo. Bo did this to her and she had so much pent up anger because of all the physical pain she endured through the link she back hand slapped Bo strongly.

Bo didn't even know what hit her.

Tamsin then realized, to her horror, that Bo was unconscious.

"Oh SHIT!" Tamsin whispered with tears coming out of her eyes tapping Bo's face lightly to get her conscious again.

A moment later Bo came to in a world of hurt with a Valkyrie still straddling her in tears.

Bo just mumbled, "Tammy, I'm so effing sorry for taking advantage... no raping you. Please ... I want to know if you were still into me. It was the wrong way to go about it."

Tamsin just yelled at Bo, "Ya think! You HURT me Bo and you KEEP doing it! I'm partially bonded to you and YOU can't stop thinking about me! You want me but you don't. You love me, but you don't! I use to look up to you and NOW look at me. I'll a freaking mess. I can't even go back to my old life bitch!"

Bo just stayed silent but tears kept streaking down her face. She then wiped the blood away from her nose.

"I am yours but I don't know if I CAN love you again! Worst of all, you won't forget about me! I can't go forward, I can't go back. You stupid succubus, you've got me TRAPPED!" Tamsin yelled and looked away.

"Sorry," Bo whispered and bit her bottom lip. She tasted blood and it was hers. She was at a loss for words.

Tamsin began to weep profusely and just stammered out, "Is... is that how... how you want me? A caged animal that b... bends to your every whim? Am I just some trophy for .. for you?"

"No Tammy," Bo said calmly stroking Tamsin's cheek. "I do care about you. I want you to be with you. I love you. Please."

"Then WHY do y... you insist on hurting me, because that's not love," Tamsin asked still crying.

Bo sat up and looked to the floor and moped in shame. Here she got Tamsin back only to do her a yet another disservice.

Tamsin finally dismounted Bo and sat at the edge of the bed and dried her tears. She finally said, "You clipped my wings Bo. Granted I was dumb enough to fall for your wiles, but you knew better. That night you told me that we had to talk, you handled my heart so callously, even for a friend. I thought you more than a succubus: More than your species. Am I wrong?"

"No. I do love you and that is why I keep thinking about you. I... I don't want to make excuses but my succubus side sometimes gets in the way. I know better and Tamsin, they are just excuses and I've been really selfish. Tamsin?" Bo looked to a defeated Valkyrie sliding next to her.

"Yes," Tamsin droned out not even looked to Bo.

There was a long pause and finally Tamsin looked over to Bo with a brow raised.

"Can we do something that will lessen the hurt of the bond?" Bo asked trying to get a solution.

"Well, the bond lets me know when you miss, need me or are in danger. Which is all the time," Tamsin clicked sarcastically.

Bo just quipped and admonished, "PLEASE Tamsin. I'm trying to communicate and fix this OK? Just for 5 minutes, cut the sarcastic BS. I'm trying to build something that WE can live with and here you are shooting it down before I even start."

Tamsin knew Bo was right and finally closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Finally she nodded but confirmed, "5 Minutes."

"Thanks Tammy," Bo smiled.

Tamsin growled.

"I mean Tamsin," Bo corrected.

Tamsin smirked tightly and wanted to say something sarcastic but stopped herself.

"OK. Tamsin, the reason WHY I keep thinking about you revolves around the fact that I may lose you. I also miss you... a lot," Bo started off carefully.

Tamsin just let her continue. Bo was trying to come clean and it was needed for them to get out of being stuck in some sort of limbo of their own making.

Bo looked at Tamsin who was just paying full attention to her. She had a muted expression like she was trying to figure out where Bo was going. Bo continued, "I need to know, before I suggest a solution. Do you want me out of your life? Please Tamsin answer honestly because that affects the solution I propose."

Tamsin just stated sternly, "I want to know both options Bo. I can't make a choice if I don't know the paths you are suggesting."

Bo nodded and just solemnly replied, "ok."

"So if I decided to move on without you. What do you propose?" Tamsin asked looking into Bo's deep brown eyes. She needed to know if Bo was on the level.

"Tamsin, do you consider the happy sun shine gang your family excluding me," Bo asked with another question.

Tamsin looked up and thought, then replied, "Yea, they're not bad, I still have a beef with Lauren but for a human, she's not all bad. May she's a back sta... never mind. Sorry."

"Do you consider them more of a family than what you have in Valhalla?"

"Yes," Tamsin quickly responded. That was a no brainer.

"OK. If you don't want me anywhere in your life Tamsin, I will not take away your family. So you stay with Trick and the gang, and I will move back to my home town, away from all of you," Bo relayed in all seriousness. "In time, your memory will fade from me and well, then everyone else's too."

Tamsin just blurted out, "But Trick IS your family."

"Yea, but I was raised in that town and I know I can put roots down there again," Bo smirked knowing how hard that would be.

"Cut the BS. You won't be able to feed Bo," Tamsin retorted noticing the hole in her theory.

"Yes, I can. I will just feed from several humans without sucking them dry," Bo murmured.

"Emmm you can't remember? Did that bolt of lightning hit you too hard?" Tamsin stated. "Until Super Doc scalpel in the back Lewis comes up with a solution, you need to stay here."

"Yea, I'll find a way. Trust me," Bo reassured.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "So let me get this straight. You're will to estrange yourself from your real family, from the Fae world to live the life of a hermit. AKA a self imposed exile for me?"

Bo nodded.

"Isn't that kind of extreme Succubus? Once the bond is broken for a time, it won't just reform. Just come back after that and we'll keep our distance," Tamsin offered.

"First, if I come back with you still there, I will screw you over again somehow. But I don't want to get in between you and your family. If you don't want to see me ever again, then you won't," Bo concluded putting her hand on Tamsin's.

Tamsin will still trying to wrap her head around this and just mentioned, "But your grandfather..."

"Yes, I know. Tamsin, I have learned to say 'I love you' to your face too many times, but here I am sorry for all the crap I'm doing to you. LOVE is demonstrated in action and I love you enough to know that I took you for granted and I WILL fix it. ok?" Bo clarified.

It was touching to Tamsin that Bo was willing to go to that length to keep her happy. In this arrangement, Tamsin would hurt for a time, but would be able to live her final life free from Bo. She'd get everything and Bo would be the one who would pay until one of them died.

"Annnnnd the other option IF I choose to allow you back into my life," Tamsin asked with a strong emphasis on 'if'.

Bo smiled, "In order for me to stop yearning for you ... I need to tell you everything WITH the condition that you don't give me crap about it. I need to know you are listening to me and not judging me. That way I know no matter what, you have my back. So in return for me telling you things that I don't even tell Kenzi, I need you to be understanding and supportive me."

Bo bit her lower lip knowing that Tamsin was either going to be closer to her than ever before and have to accept her for all her faults as they stand now or be told to take a hike. She could do both, but needed to give Tamsin the choice since she had her chance the last time they had a serious talk when the lights were out.

Tamsin looked away and thought about this. She would get to know Bo in a way that no one else would or even could. Even if she slept with someone else, she'd know how Bo really felt. How? Because she'd tell her. Did she really want to know however? What if she turned out to be second place to Lauren or worse? On the plus side, she got to see Bo for who she really was.

It was a huge risk for Tamsin since her ego may get bruised.

Finally Tamsin replied, "Bo? Do you remember the time when the Ancients caused blackouts and you and I had our chat at the crack shack?"

"Yea," Bo look down at her feet knowing she was about to re-live one of the biggest mistakes she ever did to Tamsin.

"You cut me. It hurt more than anything else I experienced in all my life times. Not only that, you made me doubt everything I had learned about you, but more to the point. You made me question my entire life times worth of collective wisdom and experiences," Tamsin began. "I... I begged for your love Bo. When the lights came back on, I could see what I was doing: Begging for love from someone incapable of it. Some baby Fae who was severely flawed. No one EVER made me doubt myself but YOU sure did. No one EVER hurts me emotionally, but YOU did so willingly," Tamsin spat out with venom.

Bo just nodded looking away. She felt her eyes well up as she waited for the hammer to drop.

Tamsin paused and made sure Bo could not only hear but understand her.

"NEVER AGAIN. I won't allow you to hurt me ever again and nor will I be willing to SHARE myself with a thoughtless narcissistic succubus," Tamsin decreed adamantly. "Bo, when we are together now, all we seem to do is hurt one another and neither of us wants that."

Bo shrunk down and now knew Tamsin's ultimate choice. Tamsin wanted her gone but chose to listen to her since that was one thing Bo was bad at.

Tamsin paused for a long time and knew Bo was feeling the pressure.

Bo, in utter ruins made a choice since Tamsin was stuck. She needed to not only be brave, but follow through.

Bo got up and nodded wiping away a tear, "I guess we'd better see Lauren and Trick. The sooner they can fix me up, the sooner I can be on my way. K?"

Bo surprised Tamsin and pecked her on the cheek and just let her know, "Thanks for being courageous and honest with me."

Tamsin felt her heart ache again slightly but because she was there, with her, it didn't hurt. She still hadn't decided what to do with Bo quite yet, but at least she had a little time to decide since Bo was getting fixed up. She had to see Lauren too which she wasn't looking forward to.

Kenzi snuck away. She was sad for them both. Tamsin didn't want to be hurt anymore or be Bo's slave and Bo was brave enough to take the high road and own up for her mistake. They did love each other but Tamsin was oddly right. How can 2 star crossed lovers just continue to mess up and hurt one another?

Kenzi just hoped that no trouble would come out of their visit to Lauren's clinic.


	18. Plan B

Tamsin was getting dressed and Kenzi just sat on the bed with her back to her.

It was eerily silent.

The crack shack was once a place that was bustling with lively activity, conversation and laugher. Now, it felt like a wake.

Tamsin knew Kenzi was around but it was obvious that she knew the choice Bo made and it wasn't an easy pill to swallow.

Kenzi got up hugged Tamsin and headed to the stairs but right before the first step without looking at Tamsin just mentioned, "You know, my Bo-bin-ator was so happy and relieved to know that she wasn't alone in the universe with her Fae powers and all. She was even more blessed to find not only a family but her real biological family. She knows where she belongs and she'd move heaven and earth to keep us all together safe. Sometimes I think she was the glue that held us together: Because to her, we are, above all else, her most valuable thing in her life."

Kenzi quickly wiped away a tear the streaked down her face and walked away. This deal was between Tamsin and Bo after all.

Bo had finished getting dressed and pulled out a small carryon luggage and set it on the bed. She could not believe she collected so much stuff in her years there, but sadly, it had to be left behind. She was going to try to live a normal life and leave this fractured one behind. It was better to leave it and give it a chance to heal than to wait until nothing remained.

Bo questioned the fact that she may have been to hasty and that Tamsin may try to keep her in her life and gang, but she had to prepare for the worst. Tamsin was right. While they did care for one another, they just kept hurting each other and it was mostly her fault.

Bo was so deep in thought that she was surprised when Kenzi hugged her from behind.

Bo smiled warmly and put her hands on top of hers, "Hey Kenz."

Bo knew something was wrong when Kenzi just held her tighter.

Kenzi just relayed, "Thanks for being upfront with Tamsin."

Kenzi finally let her go and sprang onto to the bed to sit next to the open bag.

"Well it was the right thing to do Kenz and wow, my jaw still kind of hurts," Bo stated rubbing her chin.

Bo just let the conversation drop as Bo kept putting things in her bag.

Kenzi knew Bo didn't want to talk about it but just asserted, "You love her THAT much huh?"

Bo just nodded and kept packing.

Tamsin for once took the back seat in Bo's Camaro and just fell dead silent while Kenzi and Bo shot the breeze.

Tamsin was in NO mood to talk. BOTH of Bo's solutions in a word sucked. For all she knew, Bo was the one that brought the gang together and her departure would probably break them apart.

Also, the ONLY reason why Lauren was alive now was because of Bo. They both loved her and what would happen if Bo left? Tamsin didn't know if she could tolerate her.

As for Bo's other solution, she just didn't want to get hurt again, or worse, have the bond fully form and then get hurt even worse.

Tamsin did have a solution Bo didn't suggest which would keep them apart but it would mean she'd shoulder all the pain for most if not all of her life.

'Arin?'

'Yea sis?'

'How much do you love me?'

'More than all my lifetimes combined.'

'It must have been hard for you when I was banished from Valhalla for making that deal with the blood king.'

'Yes but no matter how many times I cried when I cleaned your room weekly, I knew you would come back one day.'

'WAIT, you never told me that you cleaned my room. I just thought you did it that day.'

For Arin to admit she cried was probably one of the bravest things she confessed. A true Valkyrie never cries but for Arin, she always had a soft spot for her.

'Naaa. I wanted everything to be perfect so that day you walked through our gate, you would be ready to go.'

'You could have just cleaned it when I arrived you know.'

'Yea, but cleaning and dusting your room, even sitting in your desk reading a book, it gave me HOPE that you would just walk through that door one day, plop down on your bed and start where we left off.'

'I'm... I'm sorry Arin. I got selfish. I wanted more time to fulfill my life but by extending it. It kind of made me procrastinate on living it even more.'

'Well you're with Bo now and although I want you all to myself, I have never seen you truly alive that is until you told me all about Bo.'

'Ummm yea... about that.'

'Oh shizzle. What happened?'

'She wasn't asleep. Bo fessed up that she wanted proof that I was into her. I was so angry Arin. I.. I...'

'Yes? You know you can tell me anything right? I do love you no matter what.'

'I slapped her around... SEVERAL times.. shit Arin. I have never done that before. I slapper her until I TKO'd her.'

'Ow. Are both of you ok?'

'Yea but I found that we both may care for one another, but we just end up hurting one another. So...'

'So?'

'Bo has presented me with 2 choices. One, where she will tell me everything and be an open book for me and only me. She is doing that so that she will not 'miss' me or yearn for me since she won't hide anything from me. That and I will need to not judge her no matter the circumstance.'

'OK. And the other?'

'I stay but she leaves the gang to put down roots in her old town where she was raised.'

'What? But Bo will be leaving HER family. This does not make sense. You left before and that makes sense. WHY such a drastic move?'

'That stubborn succubus wants to pay for once and is willing to GIVE me her family which I am a part of and now ... I hate to say this... Grown to like. Bo action is admirable but STUPID. I sometimes think she is a blonde.'

'Well she might be.'

'Nope, her field in the southern planes validates it,' Tamsin smirked slightly.

Kenzi and Bo were just talking it up in front about the stores that had good clearance sales.

'Hmmm. So what did you chose?'

'NEITHER. Both are frackin bad ideas BUT Bo is already packing ready to go into exile once she can feed again.'

'So you don't want her to leave her family and you don't want to risk being hurt again. OK. So do you have an option that you think is better?'

'Arin? Will you take me back and be by my side when I am in pain from a succubus? I need you to understand that this is my choice and that while the pain is from Bo, the burden is mine alone.'

'Yea. I don't like it but I can live with that. You love her that much huh?'

'More than all my lifetimes combined.'

Kendra was leaning over Dyson's desk pointing to his computer screen, "See. This unsub has been playing the fact that your precinct and mine don't share data efficiently. While we are all connected to the same criminal data bases, both precinct entries into the databases have a month plus lag at times. You may want to fix your processes. I tried on my end, but it doesn't work."

"OK" Dyson mentioned but knew the reason. Kendra did too. Some 'special' items needed to be entered into the human database in a more 'human' correct manner. In order to do that, Dyson had to edit and remove Fae items that would raise attention to their kind.

Dyson appreciated the fact that Kendra kind of knew why, but stayed out of it. She was the only human he could work closely with that wasn't connected to the Fae world. Kenzi was a human, but was really Bo's.

Dyson dropped Mark off at the Dal to work so at least he wasn't making remarks to everyone that he had yellow fever or other immature comments with Kendra around.

Oddly enough, Dyson mused, if he had yellow fever, so did the rest of that department who just gawked at her when she entered. The only other person that managed to do that was Bo.

Kendra, Dyson mused, was actually a challenge. She got men by the fact that she was DRESSED in more conservative, loose fitting clothing. Bo on the other hand, while dressed, left little to the imagination.

"So, this orc... perp ..." Kendra correct but stopped knowing that she just crossed a line. She then leaned over more and put her head on the desk to rethink what she was going to say that was more PC (politically correct).

Dyson just encouraged her and mentioned, "Let talk crazy hypothetical's ok? "

Dyson had a great view of her ass now that her pants were tight across it. His wolf could not help but to stand up and salute. For a human, she was hot.

"OK," Kendra smiled standing back up and stretching. "This unsub orc or orcs has been crossing into a human areas which my precinct covers. Drinks like a camel, causes bar fights, lots of destruction, even hurting our best undercover cops, then making a run for your ummmmmm special jurisdiction where he lies low with his kind. The lag in information sharing ensures that he has time to find a place to hide or move on. By the time you look for him, he has already entered back into our district or moved to another ummm special..."

"Just for brevity, call our special jurisdiction a 'Fae region'," Dyson smirked. If they need to talk, then at least Kendra should have the right terms.

"Thanks. I think this Orc and his accomplices are comfortable here since he and his gang show up often to these bars," Kendra mentioned pointing to Dyson's map on his screen. "Unsubs like to do crime NEAR their home or areas they know well. So I bet these Orc live in close proximity to the border we share."

"OK," Dyson said clicking some keys. "I know just who to talk to."

"So when do we go and bust some caps?" Kendra remarked. "And where is your partner Hale?"

"Hale won the lottery and took another consulting gig. I work better alone anyway," Dyson smirked. Dyson knew it was a half truth since Hale was gone, but he didn't want to get into it right now.

"A LONE WOLF huh?" Kendra chuckled knowing his true form but never really confronting him about it.

"You can say that," Dyson smiled and put his poker face on. He was impressed she knew what type of shifter he was.

"Dyson?" Kendra asked. "Can I be crazy blunt with you?"

"OK," Dyson nodded.

Kendra just blurted out, "This asshole Orc and his idiot accomplices almost blew Eric's deep cover and hurt him badly in the last bar brawl. Eric had told me several time that he runs into them often. I can't wait for you to magically take care of him. I want to put him and his gang behind bars NOW, before anything else happens. I need to get Eric home safe. No insult intended about your ability to do your job which you do well."

"None taken. I'll have them in caught in a couple days. No need to worry," Dyson reassured. "I can work this."

Dyson got up and Kendra blocked him from leaving and had on a dead serious expression.

"Dyson, you know I give you the slack you need to do your duties when you visit my precinct. I even back you up when others question your 'odd' cases. Eric just got sick and tired dealing with your cavalier attitude, whereas I at least play along," Kendra stated putting hands on her hips standing to toe with Dyson. "I need to keep Eric safe. He's my husband and I worry about him every night now."

"I can't Kendra," Dyson put his hands up, "The only way to enter into our world is to become someone's property ... permanently."

"That won't happen," Kendra snarled. She had worked her ass off to become Captain. That and she had to work twice as hard as a woman to get it. There was no way she'd be anyone's property only to be treated like crap.

"Can you give me slack Dyson like I have you?" Kendra asked in a more demanding tone looking into his eyes.

Dyson shook his head but offered, "I promise you Kendra, I'll get these Orcs in a few days time ok?"

Kendra looked down disappointed and just exhaled in disappointment, "I thought we had a 2 way street here. Are your Fae rules that rigid?"

"Well yes," Dyson stated but Kendra was so close to him that her scent was intoxicating. "It is to shield you and protect you from our world."

Kendra noticed right before she looked into his eyes to reply, that she had an effect on him. A big one. He either had a flash light in his pants or he was really happy to see her.

Kendra always suspected Dyson did kind of like her, but not THAT much. No wonder she was able to even talk to him right now. Dyson always seemed curt when dealing with anyone else at her precinct.

She was flattered but at the same time what to do about it was the question. She was totally faithful to her husband, Eric. Kendra wanted to put this case behind her since she was to take time off and go on maternity leave in the coming months.

Kendra was less than a couple months pregnant with Eric's first child. Her goal was to not only ensure the Eric came home safely, but knock the biggest cases she had off her list.

If laws, protocols and formalities got in the way, she knew she could find another way, though it was an absolute last resort.

Kendra just decided to test the theory out so she removed her jacket and put it on the chair back and then turned to address Dyson again.

"Dyson, these Orcs are causing trouble in HUMAN regions. You know this isn't fair," Kendra frowned and pushed out her chest a little. She hated to use her wiles, but it was needed. How far did she have to go was the question.

Dyson was mesmerized by Kendra. Even with loose fitting clothing and body armor underneath her blouse, she was still a looker. Taking the jacket off still made him mentally undress her.

"Still can you let me try first? This is my jurisdiction after all." Dyson replied finding it hard to concentrate.

"No. You need me. I know their habits and MO," Kendra said not backing down but needed to test to see if Dyson's rules had some give if she gave something his body seemed to want.

"Sorry," Dyson shook his head, "If it means that much to you, I'll have someone else added as my partner to get this done more expediently."

Kendra then pushed Dyson into his chair and purred, "I AM your partner. Always have been. Can't you see how well we work together even though you're Fae and I'm human?"

It was then Kendra made the extremely hard decision to swallowed her pride. Now she needed to not only flaunt her wiles, but needed to drop her clothes in addition if she wanted to get Dyson to compromise. It was her last bargaining chip and she did this for NO ONE.

'For Eric and for my family,' Kendra told herself.

Dyson was at a loss for words when Kendra started to slowly and seductively unbutton her blouse.

"As your partner, I may be married, but I can give you EVERYTHING I have beyond that," Kendra purred swaying her hips doing her best lap dance skills she had. She had learned them when she was undercover briefly, but now was a good time to use it.

"Kendra. No," Dyson looked away and wondered when his pants got so tight.

Kendra just swiveled his chair to look at her dread on. She peeled offer her blouse and tossed it on the table. Then pulled her vest over her head which revealed a tight low cut black tank

"You may be saying No Dyson, but your other head is staying yes," Kendra straddled Dyson's chair and then asked pushing her chest into his face. "Do you want to see me naked? I can give partner."

Dyson's jaw dropped. She was wearing nothing underneath her black tank. He undressed her mentally again and she was really beautiful. He said nothing but his loins wanted more, a lot more.

"So, can I just tag along?" Kendra asked finally tracing her index finger from his cheek to his chin to guide him to stare to her assets. She needed to safe guard Eric and if she had to show skin to get what she needed, so be it. Just so long as Dyson didn't ravage her, all would be good. Besides, they were already good friends.

Kendra upped the ante when she lifted the hem of her tank up to reveal her ripped tummy leaving little to the imagination.

Dyson finally replied hoarsely, "I'll have to talk to my boss on this. I can't promise anything."

Kendra finally pull the tank over her head as a reward and put her arms around Dyson's neck giving him a best seat in the house saying with a grin, "Oh course. That is all I ask."

Kendra then added bringing her assets within inch his face, "I'd really like it if you do your best to pleaded my case to the ash of your region."

Dyson looked into Kendra's eye's finally and asked, "How do you know about the ash?"

"I get bits and pieces of info from your world every now and then, "Kendra smirked. "Not only that, I have a hobby of researching supernatural things. I can present myself to both the Ash and Morrigan to show good faith that even though I have no Fae owner, I will be bound and respect your rules. Oh by the way, look but don't touch. You don't want to put me in a position where I cheated on Eric ok?"

Kendra then stroked Dyson's cheek with one of her firm tips.

Dyson didn't want this to end. He was in heaven. Kendra had guts to strip at his precinct since it was a public area although their area had a lot less traffic. He no longer needed to image what she looked like naked from the torso up. He KNEW. Kendra was extremely well toned and even being on the petite side, she had good curves.

"I'll talk to the Ash who will communicate to Evony the Morrigan OK? You will still be loosely associated with me, although not claimed as my human," Dyson was ready to just dive in and resisted with all his might.

Kendra smirked broadly because she got what she wanted but out of curiosity asked, "Do you have a girlfriend or spouse?"

"No," Dyson mentioned.

"What about Bo Dennis. Your girlfriend," Kendra tested but knew Dyson was going to give her the truth in her present state.

"Bo?" Dyson asked. How did she know about her?

Kendra, as if reading his mind just clarified, "I hear things, Dyson. You keep underestimating me. I may be human but I'm not dumb."

"She's not mine anymore. She's just a friend," Dyson said mesmerized with Kendra swaying her assets in front of him.

"WITH benefits?" Kendra lifted a brow.

"Yes," Dyson blurted out.

"Good, then when Mark isn't home, I can SHOW you the rest of me if you can convince your Ash to add me as your partner for now. I just didn't want to get in the way of your existing relationships," Kendra summarized and finally got off Dyson's chair swaying her hips again while retrieving her tank.

Dyson huffed out a laugh. He loved the spunky Kendra. She never took no for an answer and never backed down. That is what made her not only good, but great in her field.


	19. Middle Ground

Tamsin was courteous to the nurse tech.

He took all her vitals and Tamsin made sure to drop all the small talk and keep it down to business.

Bo was in a separate room and was being seen by Lauren. The room fell cold and silent as she waited when the tech left.

This did give her time to think and what Kenzi said about Bo and the happy sunshine gang was true. Bo WAS the glue that kept them all together. So if Bo left, then everything would fall apart. Also Bo was giving up the most valuable thing her life. She fought tooth and nail for every single one of them and even her. Even with Tamsin already having 2 strikes against her according to Bo, she still cared.

In that moment, Tamsin felt undeserving of her. Sure Bo screwed up their relationship, but Bo was still trying to make amends.

Did Bo break up with Lauren because of her?

Tamsin certainly hopped not, as flattering is it was to her. Bo would need her support system especially if she executed her plan.

There as just no sense in Bo giving Tamsin a family if it all fell apart anyway.

Kenzi already told her that Bo was already packing, so Bo meant it and Bo doesn't bluff.

Now what to do about Lauren, Tamsin brooded.

Slap the crap out of her?

Nope.

Smooth things out with her?

Tempting, but no.

Get what she needed and get out?

Yes.

Speaking of, Tamsin heard a small knock on the door before Lauren entered in.

"Hi Tamsin," Lauren mentioned looking down at her chart and came to a slow stop next to Tamsin. "Looks like the elixir didn't do any permanent damage to your system, so that is good. Also all your other results show that you are in great shape for a Valkyrie. All your vitals are in the norm so keep it up. You know where to find me if anything else comes up."

"Okkkkk," Tamsin drew out but something was odd about Lauren. She was keeping this professional. There was no hint of her back handed sarcasm.

"Unless there is something else, if you will excuse me, I have to attend to others," Lauren closed the chart and looked away. She didn't even bother waiting for a reply.

Tamsin knew that Lauren wasn't looking her in the eyes and grabbed Lauren's arm. Lauren didn't even bother to turn back and just looked down to Tamsin's hand.

"Yes Tamsin?" Lauren droned out.

"Lauren, LOOK AT ME," Tamsin demanded. Something was off about Lauren but more importantly, she needed something else.

"My visual acuity is just fine Tamsin, now please, I'm back logged with several Fae that have..." Lauren tried to break away from couldn't.

"Were you able to make that pain kill and sedative combination for me?" Tamsin just blurted out cutting Lauren off.

Lauren just mentioned and lazily said, "Yes, but you don't need it anymore with recent developments. Bo will miss us all for a short time so Freya's locket should suffice unless ..."

Lauren dead panned to Tamsin where they saw eye to eye.

They just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

Tamsin was surprised to see Lauren with blood shot eyes. Sure she probably had medicine to get the red out, but this was fresh but judging by the puffiness of her lids, she had been at it for a longer time. Bo must have told her that she was leaving. Also Lauren was probably balling her eyes out over the fact that Bo was no longer hers.

Tamsin really didn't care much about Lauren, but still. Tamsin did kind of empathize with her. Tamsin knew what it was like first hand to have her heart broken after all.

Lauren didn't want to show she was weak to Tamsin but what Tamsin just asked made her realize Tamsin's real plan.

Tamsin was about to leave Bo again, rather than let Bo leave the gang but paused her verify.

"How much do you have on hand and how long will its effects last," Tamsin questioned seriously.

"I have 6 shots which can be self administered, although it should be given by a doctor. Each dose lasts for about 24 hours. Tamsin, WHAT are you planning to do? Bo already welcomed you with open arms to the gang," Lauren questioned.

Tamsin just avoided the question and just mentioned with a smirk, "That'll do."

"TAMSIN, tell me what you are planning to do. Don't you understand? YOU WON," Lauren declared but ended up exasperated.

"Since when did you become my keeper doc?" Tamsin smiled but played nice for now. "I need them. Please."

Tamsin hated to use the word 'please', but she needed to get the medicine that Lauren had and didn't want to hurt her over it. Bo would not be happy if that happened.

Lauren just replied, "I don't want to be a pain in the ass, but I need to know WHY as your doctor."

"Wow, for once you hit the nail on the head about being a pain," Tamsin clicked.

Lauren, at her wits end just proclaimed, "I don't know WHAT your problem is Tamsin. You are going to get EVERYTHING you want. A family, and freedom from Bo. Now you're just going to do something stupid to screw us ALL over."

Lauren turned away and then calmly murmured, "I'm sorry Tamsin. I... I am making you aware, as part of your family, your choices still affect all of us. Bo's choice to move back to her home town is already bad enough."

Tamsin cocked her head to the side gazing at Lauren's back. This was odd. Laruen was backing down.

Lauren just continued sincerely, "You are an important member of our family and we only want the best for you."

Tamsin also choked. Now she knew something was really off but before she acted on it she blurted out, "You don't really mean that Doc. Don't lie to me."

Lauren just didn't reply still not looking at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin was taken aback. Lauren didn't reply and she was doing deep breathing exercises to calm herself.

Rather than engage in a fruitless conversation with Tamsin, Lauren just found it best to leave.

Tamsin just waited just in case Lauren did return with her requested items. If not, she could just deal with the Freya's pendant and the elixir.

Less than a minute later Lauren pushed through the door a little upset but held her cool. She had on a plastered fake smile Tamsin observed.

Tamsin smiled back in the same manner.

Lauren put the 6 doses down next to Tamsin and just formally rattled off, "Don't take more than one dose in 24 hours or else it may kill you. You can use this in place or with Freya's elixir. I tried to make this as least addictive as possible but long term use could be detrimental and alter your brain chemistry permanently." Lauren stopped herself of making a dig on Tamsin since she already believed that Tamsin's chemistry was off already.

Tamsin knew she Lauren was acting extra nice and just mentioned, "Please doc. Spare me and try not to kill me with niceness and concern. I know how to feel about me."

Lauren just huffed out a laugh, "And I you."

Tamsin cocked her head to the side and asked, "So why the change of heart? Is it my great wonderful personality?"

Lauren paused shaking her head in disbelief composing what she needed to say before she took her leave, "Bo just asked me to treat you like family and give you the SAME respect I'd give her."

It was then Tamsin realized that Bo strong armed Lauren into making peace. It was probably Bo's last request of her and Lauren loved Bo enough to swallow her pride and grant it.

Tamsin just brooded, what would she do if Bo asked the same of her which was probably to give Lauren respect and maybe even friendship. Not that it mattered since she was leaving, but it may be a bridge she might have to cross.

Tamsin just found it much safer to change topics, "Any luck with Bo?" Tamsin raised a brow.

"No. I had to give Bo shots to sustain her in lieu of her inability to feed. I'm hoping Trick and Afie come up with something soon since my shots only work in the short term," Lauren stated factually. "So, when do you plan to go on hiatus?"

"Ohhhhh," Tamsin smirked looking at the ceiling, "Let's try right now."

Lauren nodded, looked to the floor in deep thought then walked to the door. She really didn't know what else to say. On one hand she did want Tamsin to go since she was a trouble maker, on the other hand, Bo wanted her to say. Bo's happiness was paramount to her.

Tamsin out of the blue just announced before Lauren left, "WINNING is only great if the entire team can share in its triumph. With Bo's present course of action, everyone else, including Kenzi will lose. The cost is too high and even then we may all end up fragmented and broken anyway. I have a family in Valhalla that can take me in."

Lauren opened the door to leave and told Tamsin over her shoulder, "As a doctor, I recommend you part somewhat amicably so you won't be in as much pain. If you tell Bo you'll stay in contact via email or something, she will have something to hold onto while she gets use to you being away."

With that, Lauren was gone, but Tamsin was considering what Lauren said. She was about to just up and leave but Lauren's suggestion did have some merit, Tamsin hated to admit.

Tamsin pocketed the small syringes and walked next door. Bo was just sitting in a chair across from Kenzi.

Bo and Kenzi were just laughing at old times but Tamsin looked at her mom and although she didn't have bloodshot eyes, her Goth mascara ran.

Bo motioned for Tamsin to take a seat which was right next to her. Bo wanted her eventual departure to not be a sad one after all. She already got both Lauren and Kenzi in tears.

Tamsin took an uneasy seat next to the succubus and hated that fact that she had to be the bearer of bad news.

She didn't know she was sulking but Bo and Kenzi saw it.

Bo for her part just told Tamsin's favorite story about the Hydra and the Ogre for her point of view to snap Tamsin out of her depressed state.

"And... don't blush Kenzi. Tamsin lured a Hydra with 7 heads to MY room knowing full well I was showering off. Tamsin made sure to prep the meal and..."

"OMG! Tammy!" Kenzi playfully admonished, "Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap. You SET my Bo bear up?!"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and just replied innocently, "Me? EVIL? Never."

Bo put her arm around Tamsin reflexively and just continued, "I was just minding my own business when I hear grunts and moans coming from my room. The grunts ok. But TAMMY here made sure to over exaggerate her moans."

Kenzi mouth dropped open.

Tamsin just stifled a giggle, and just said with a sinister smirk, "I have nooooo idea what you're talking about."

Kenzi just wacked Tamsin's arm lightly and just chided, "Your halo is falling off ya know."

"Nope, my halo is JUST fine," Tamsin clicked, "It MAY BE support by my horns."

Bo hugged Tamsin. She knew she would miss her and wanted to be with her.

Bo just mentioned, "YES. It might be. Anyway Tamsin unwittingly got me really hungry. And I just snatched him away from my roomie."

Tamsin just whispered for all to hear, "Like a Praying Mantis."

"And Tammy was nice enough to let me take over but when I unwrapped the present... I have 7 things to worry about, and not one," Bo continued but was cut off.

"OH MY GOD Tamsin! Wait till I tell your mother! Wait... emmm NEXT and please skip detail Bo bear, ok? I won't be hurt. Trust me," Kenzi blurted out.

"Well I still came out on top and I drained him of more than his chi. But I was still hungry," Bo frowned.

"So goes the story of The Hungry Caterpillar," Tamsin sang out looking up to the ceiling pretending to say something totally unrelated.

Bo suddenly found herself hungry again for real. Tamsin's scent was intoxicating.

Bo shook it off and just continued, "Oh but Tamsin here was good to me. She made sure there was a feed waiting for me for desert. An Ogre with a lots of chi and a big..."

"HEART!" Kenzi completed trying her hardest not to get grossed out.

"I just invited my friend over for DRINKS Bo," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"Tamsin was soooo evil. She knew I'd still be hungry," Bo cooed kissing Tamsin's cheek.

"Ohhhhh yea. It was allllllllllllllllllll an accident. I'm not bad. I'm just misunderstood," Tamsin smiled angelically.

"I BARELY survived Tammy," Bo pouted. "He was so strong that he ravaged the 'unaligned succubus' on her own home turf."

Tamsin put her hand on her chest pretending to be shocked, "Bo, you COULD'VE called me for backup."

"Threesome?" Bo inquired to Tamsin hugging her tighter.

"ooookkkkk," Kenzi popped up "TMI and I am outie. BE NICE you 2!"

Kenzi trotted out of there quickly leaving Tamsin and Bo alone in the room.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "You wish."

Bo then detected Tamsin's aura spike slightly as she described the situation with the Ogre. Then it dawned to her that Tamsin loved it when she was dominated. She needed to test it out however.

"I tried to be nice, 'cus I'm a good succubus," Bo coyly added, "But he stripped me, then bound me and then proceeded to ravage and deflower me."

Tamsin loved to dominate Bo, the supposed all knowing, all powerful, good two shoes, unaligned succubus and goddess got knocked down a couple pegs. She was after all a baby Fae. Picturing the scene just made her want to do the same to Bo.

'BINGO,' Bo thought to herself. She knew that Tamsin was ready to leave just by her sulking, but wanted her to stay. WITH HER. Bo didn't want to leave, but at the same time, in order to her to stay with Tamsin around, she'd have to get over and scale all her walls she erected to protect her heart: Emotional, sexual and otherwise. Again, it was a cat and mouse game, but this time, Tamsin was in control and if she lost control to Bo of her own free will, then they may stand a chance of working.

The key was however, to back Tamsin off and talk to her before she executed.

"You're a bad bad Valkyrie. He draped my over an arm of couch and FORCED me to reveal my temple, where he used his battering ram to sack it over and over. I was helpless," Bo didn't even bother to look over to Tamsin with her leaning over and closing in to kiss her neck.

Tamsin just weakly mentioned, "Bit off more than you could chew succubus?" She was in the moment even though she needed to leave and she wanted to distance herself from Bo. She however, was just so attracted her to like a moth to a light.

"Oh my god, Tammy. I was soooo screwed, me being be brutally bend over the arm of the chair like that, I couldn't charm him because my hands were in front of me to keep balance with each impact of the battering ram. Tamsin did you set me up?" Bo asked.

Tamsin began to kiss her neck lightly. Tamsin's mind was screaming for her to stop but her light kisses started to move up to Bo cheek. She was showing affection to her enemy. She just couldn't help herself.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about Bo," Tamsin meekly added and to her surprise she found that her hands were already roaming underneath the hem of Bo's top. She wanted more. This succubus was exquisite even without her powers.

"God Tamsin, your ogre friend was so strong he put in into positions I didn't even know existed. You're BAD Tammy."

Tamsin now on auto pilot just adroitly unbuckled Bo's bra clasp and kissed Bo in the lips just lost in lust just staying, "Uh huh. Tell me more."

Bo look away embarrassed since it was true. What did surprise Bo was at Tamsin's efficiency. Bo raised her arms over her head with her bra and blouse slipping off her to the floor.

Tamsin then guided her to the bed behind them and lent Bo up against it.

Bo just acted shocked clapping her hands over her breast and asked in faux surprise, "TAMSIN! What happened to my top!"

Tamsin just growled kneeling and undoing Bo's belt of her leather pants, "That's not what you should be worried about now Bo." And with that warning, Tamsin just skillfully popped the button on the top of Bo's pants and quickly unzipped it.

"Now Tamsin," Bo acted helpless. "You wouldn't dominate ME would you? Take me while I am defenseless? I'm your best friend Tammy. HOW could you?"

Tamsin laughed shimming Bo's pants off her hips down to rest at her ankles, but Tamsin finally giving up then cooed, "Oh I can DO whatever I want and it turns out, I HAVE to. I'm a VALKYRIE. I HAVE to dominate you and since you've been so BAD to me Bo. You OWE me, but you'll give me ALL of your story willingly Bo. OUT with it. ALL of it."

Bo tried to cover her temple but Tamsin's fingers were already skillfully working its entrance. Bo was resisting since they need to talk and tried to pull back stammering out, "Tamsin, please we need to talk. Before it's too late. I ... I..."

Tamsin just pushed Bo on bed and then yanked off her boot and pants. Tamsin loved this. The succubus didn't have a stitch of clothing on her now.

Tamsin's speed, Bo mused, was amazing and it was when Tamsin dove in planing kisses on her inner thigh, heading towards her intersection.

"We ARE talking. Now tell me how my friend dominated you," Tamsin smirked with her kisses tailing to her temple.

"Uggggg. No!" Bo resisted but it was melting away fast since Tamsin opened the doors wide to her temple.

"I need to see if you can be totally HONEST with me Bo. Remember the plan?" Tamsin quickly attacked Bo's core with her tongue working its entire length.

"Uggggg!" Bo mewed out in pleasure. "Why am I... ahhhh! the only one naked!"

"BECAUSE I said so. SPILL NOW," Tamsin snarled and laid on the guilt trip along with a sneak attack with her digits ready to storm the temple.

Bo just shook her head at this torture and to her astonishment; Tamsin's soldiers were stealthily sneaking into her temple at a tortuously slow speed.

Tamsin just had a smug look knowing that Bo couldn't hold out. In the back of her mind she knew what she had to do which was to leave but Bo was way too hot to pass up right now.

"He played tonsil hockey ...ugggg... with his stick when he took the shot ... ahhhhhhh!" Bo muffled a scream bucking her hips.

Tamsin smirked. It was all too easy. Bo was hers.

In a last ditch effort Bo begged, "Please ... please Tammy. I love you. PLEASE we need to work this out before I lose my mind! Before we do ... ahhhh something that'll make this situation worse..."

Tamsin noted the sincerity in Bo's voice and felt guilty for dominating Bo against her will and immediately stopped and crawled seductively over Bo to meet eye to eye.

Tamsin pecked Bo on the lips and just mentioned, "OK. 5 minutes starts now. No more wiles, no tricks. I know you read my aura and that was mean of you."

Tamsin transitioned to her side, abutted next to Bo.

Bo just caught her breath and then lifted a brow, "So you just stripping me naked and taking me is somehow my fault?"

"Yes."

"You're evil," Bo smirked grabbing a blanket to cover herself.

Tamsin stopped Bo from doing so however just giving a conceited look and sang, "Iiiiiiiiii knoooooow"

Bo just shook her head but allowed it but cut to the chase.

"Tamsin, I can't have you ravaging my land and then skipping town. I'd end up missing you more and then hurting you ok? Also, I don't want you coming back to kill me. I'd like to avoid that," Bo stated then cupping Tamsin chin to lock onto her deep green eyes.

Tamsin was impressed. Bo knew her plan already. She bit her bottom lip and knew Bo was right. Bo would end up missing her even more and the bond would punish her. There was only one other choice left on the table she was headed to whether she liked it or not but needed to ask.

"Bo, did you mean what you said in Valhalla where you wanted a ... uggggg... relationship with me... gods... I HATE this feeling crap."

Tamsin paused and looked away but found it was hard to concentrate starting at the succubus's nubile form.

Bo giggled seeing Tamsin aura spike.

Tamsin just nudged her playfully and just squeaked, "Stooooop. I can't help it."

Bo just giggled more and replied, "Can I pull the sheets over me now because any second now you might transition from hardly talking to taking me hard."

Tamsin just gave up and her face just impacted into a pillow on the bed then mumbled, "I like you that way Bo: just you with nothing to hide."

"OK Tamsin," Bo brought her arm around her and reassured her. "I meant everything I said to you in Valhalla."

"OK," Tamsin popped her head back up but avoided looking at Bo's lower body. "If we do become a ... uggg... couple... I mean ITEM... I'm afr... shit Bo I can't do this."

Tamsin looked away.

Bo stroked her back and just let her know, "It's ok my Valkyrie. Just take your time. I know this is hard for you as it is me, but I promise you it won't make you any less of a bad-ass you are now."

Tamsin was a little shocked. Bo was asking her to communicate how she felt about a relationship which was fine. What threw her off however was that Bo labeled her as *MY* Valkyrie. She was already Bo's but was Bo hers and hers alone? Tamsin needed to address this.

"You just called me 'my Valkyrie'. Am I already yours?" Tamsin requested lifting a brow.

Bo knew she was in trouble and put all the cards on the table, "I didn't mean it that way. No one owns you. I simply meant that you are the only Valkyrie I want to be with."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "OK. So what are we, Pokémon items where you have to collect one of each item?" Tamsin realized that she was shutting Bo down and immediately added, "Crap. Sorry Bo. I'm just messed up. I'm... I'm..."

Bo just smiled and nodded know that Tamsin was trying her hardest to be upfront about her feelings. Something she did only once before, but was shot down.

"I'm flattered you consider me yours. I... I actually don't mind but I need... commitment from you," Tamsin finally asserted albeit hesitantly.

"OK. Other than being exclusive to you what else do you want?" Bo asked curiously.

"I don't necessarily want that Bo. I... I want to know... YOU. You told me you'd be bluntly honest with me where I would know more than Kenzi or your other past flames. Does that still hold true?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes," Bo answered confidently.

"I know you keep an online diary. Are you willing to give me complete access to just about EVERYTHING? Not that I have the time to read it all," Tamsin finally cut to the chase.

"My diary has ALL my most personal thoughts about everyone and everything... " Bo resisted.

"I know. But I need to know how far you are willing to go with me. You would in effect be harboring no secrets from me and for my part, I will give you what I am giving you now. Honesty, acceptance, patience, my unconditional ... emmmmm lo... FRIENDSHIP. Whether that THING is romantic or platonic, where we end up is where we end up. That is a hug down side for me since you may not end up as mine, but at the very least you will have me: All of me by your side. Just.. just... please..." Tamsin looked down to the bed.

"Yes?" Bo asked and knew Tamsin was really vulnerable right now and just answered Tamsin's request, "I will have the same access as me Tamsin. OK? Now just tell me what you need?"

"Just... please stop hurting me thought the bond," Tamsin meekly asked.

Bo hugged her Valkyrie tightly, "Of course."

Tamsin quickly wiped her eye's dry before any tears fell and added, "If I have access to your diary. You will stop thinking about me since you would have said everything to me. OK? I can't be by your side all the time and I want to repair my relationship with my sisters. You can't cheat on me if I know everything, got it?"

"But I want to only be with you," Bo pouted.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Yea like that'll happen... WAIT. Let me rephrase."

Bo thought it was actually quite hilarious that Tamsin had a look of exertion riddled painfully across her face but chose to keep her poker face of understanding.

Tamsin finally mentioned, "I don't want you to be someone or something else FOR me. I want you to be you. You still have urges to feed even though you can't right now. Bang D-man? Yuck... Fine. Rip... uggg Lauren's clothes off and never let her feet touch the ground. ... I'll live with it. FINE. You are a succubus. You have urges that are part of what defines your species."

Bo turned away ashamed, "And if my heart strays?"

"FINE." Tamsin quickly replied with confidence. "You won't HURT me if you are honest about it in your diary. If you want to.. ugg talk... I'll drop in. I promise to not kill anyone."

Bo found this hard to fathom. Tamsin was really giving her a green light to do anything she wanted without repercussions. That was unfair. Extremely unfair. Bo WANTED Tamsin all to herself but she had a pass to sleep around and even go with another.

"Thanks Tammy but ... I feel bad. I'd get really mad if you became mine and you slept around," Bo added.

"Hello?" Tamsin scrunched her face, "You're a Succubus."

Tamsin was just about to add, 'Because I know where you heart really lies. With me right?'. She backed off quickly since that didn't work last time and forcing Bo was a bad idea in general.

Bo just shook her head. "The price is too high for you. Access to my diary is ok, but I ... I want to just be with you."

"ONE step at a time succubus," Tamsin clicked. "The price isn't high if you STOP hurting me through the link. It is worth of it me."

Bo just spat back, "NOT for me. I enslaved you and I just can't seem to stop thinking about you. I won't entrap you like that."

Tamsin just exhaled in defeat, "We ARE where we ARE Bo. This is the only way I know of that will either allow us to grow close together or apart with the least amount of pain, on my end that is. There the bond and either fully form or break without the pesky and painful side effects."

Bo led Tamsin into a deep loving kiss, "You'd do this for me? For us?"

Tamsin just chuckled, "You don't hold a patent for unconditional love Bo. Do you want to give this arrangement a try?"

Bo kissed Tamsin again and murmured, "I do. Iiiiiii doooooo."

They kissed for minutes and Tamsin's hand began to roam Bo's body again and it didn't take long for Bo's inner desires to burn red hot.

"I know you love Lauren, but do you WANT to take her?" Tamsin asked stopping her ministrations.

Bo hesitated.

"THE TRUTH Bo. I'll be in your corner."

"Yes. I feel terrible. I ... I want to be committed to you though. I'm so effed up. I thought my libido would calm down when I lost my powers, but no. Just my powers to feed and charm," Bo said disappointed at herself.

Tamsin scrunched her face and asked, "Really? What about peaked your hunger succub... Bo?"

"She wearing my favorite perfume and bra," Bo squeaked softly.

"Total yuck... UGGGGGG..." Tamsin paused shaking her head and knew she had to rephrase it again, "Soooo she's making sure to let you know what you are missing out on. How DEVIOUS. Touché doc."

"Oh. Yea. I think that is what she is trying to do. I wouldn't put it past her," Bo replied thinking it through. Bo did have to wonder what Tamsin was going to do about it.

"OK... We can work this out," Tamsin thought and rubbing her chin.

Tamsin smirked stroking Bo's tummy gently to assure Bo she was still there for her but in her mind, she did want a little payback from the doctor.

"So?" Bo asked.

"Good. Then this means that as your g... BEST friend, I set the terms of payment," Tamsin began.

Bo looked confused and repeated, "Payment?"

"Well I can't have Lauren getting away with doing my emmm friend without paying the piper," Tamsin stated factually avoiding the label, 'girlfriend'.

"Shoot," Bo smirked.

"First. We'll finish what I started. You will submit to me. No ripping my clothes off this time. Be a good succubus. Can you do that for me?" Tamsin asked with her left free hand exploring and brushing Bo's hills and valleys.

"mmmmmmmmmm... Yes Tamsin. Please! I want you," Bo contorted her body in a hapless attempt to get more friction.

"THEN after that I want you to take Lauren WITH the following conditions," Tamsin stated locking onto Bo's deep brown eyes.

"And they are?"

"One, you throw her underwear under the curtain and towards the door. I got an idea for them. Two, make her scream. I want everyone in a block radius to know what a slutty doc she is," Tamsin clicked thinking about all the possibilities.

"She won't scream. She's not a type of person to do it in a more... 'adventurous setting' since there are lots of people around," Bo made it known.

"Awww you mean you can't do it without your succu-charms? Poor baby" Tamsin teased with faux caring.

"Fiiiiine. Don't doubt me Tamsin," Bo warned wagging her index finger at her. "Will YOU be ok with it?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "Bo. For ONCE I'm giving you permission up front. Also if you do what I ask, I will have some serious fun in the process to since you're my... best FRIEND and more importantly accomplice to my evil plan. OK?"

Bo teased, "Not too evil I hope, Tammy. Promise to be on the nice side of evil?"

Tamsin just laughed and raise her hand, "Scout's honor."

Bo looked puzzled and asked, "You were a girl scout?"

Tamsin just did a hearty laugh.

Bo joined in knowing that Tamsin was joking.

Tamsin finally recovered just enough to say, "I'm no scout, but I LOVE eating your brownie."

Bo just could not stop snickering. She enjoyed Tamsin's quick and sharp come backs.

"Was it any good?" Bo asked mid laugh.

"Oh! It was to die for," Tamsin fell back into bed plopping next to Bo pretending to faint.

Bo was a little unsure still, "So you'll still be have my back and be mine after I bang your arch enemy and my ex lover?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and pecked Bo on the lips and just whispered, "Yes Bo. Since I get to have you first, I'm going to keep sacking you until you have NOTHING left for your girlfriend. Cheat on Lauren much?"

Bo was astonished that Tamsin could make such a bold statement and quickly replied lifting a brow, "She's a feed Tammy and you do your worst Valkyrie. No way can you top me in my area of expertise."

"Ohhhh baby Fae. I LOVE IT, when you say that. I am DARK and EVIL. MY AREA of expertise honed sharp over the centuries. You will regret ever questioning me and BY THE WAY, time for payback for this morning 'sleeping beauty' with sleep walking hands," Tamsin decreed.

Tamsin then grabbed Bo into a tight hug and there she shared a deep kiss lasting minutes on end.

Bo was really addicted to Tamsin. She wanted more of her but kicked herself internally for having the urges to feed even though in the end she couldn't. It was really noble of Tamsin to take her needs as a succubus into account. How she wished Zeus took all her powers away so she could be an ordinary gal.


	20. No Ones Pet

Kendra sauntered into Trick's basement coming to a halt next to Dyson.

"So you're the presumptuous human that is attempting to strong arm her way into the Fae world uninvited," Evony declared with hands on her hips standing next to Trick.

"I'm not the only human here," Kendra batted back at her with smirk.

Evony gave her a death stare.

Dyson was impress that Kendra knew about Evony but was worried at the same time. Crossing Evony was not a good idea.

"Make no mistake Kendra, my condition is temporary. Apparently Doctor Lauren Lewis didn't read Alice in Wonderland. If you make something that changes you one way, make another that CHANGES you back," Evony replied calmly.

Trick got in between them and put his hands up to calm everyone.

After a couple moments passed to ensure that everyone could hear the blaring silence, he turned to address Kendra, "Captain Shaw, over the years you have worked closely with Dyson to the point where you knew when to refer cases to us rather than us find them, only to make them go away. You have made our lives much easier to live in harmony with human kind. While we are extremely grateful for this, Dyson and I are remised as to why you did that."

Kendra replied factually, "I loved folklore and fairy tales when I was growing up, but when I ran into your kind for real, I was dead set to prove your existence to all. More so when I learned you were on all areas of government and hence had control of what we knew about you. But I stopped when I started working with Dyson. I knew he was a wolf shifter, but with what little information he did tell me, I gathered they you weren't trying to CONTROL us, you were trying your best to coexist. After that I didn't resist. Keeping or holding possibly criminal Fae in our region would be a danger to us. I just wanted them gone."

Dyson just completed, "Kendra and I always talked around Fae logistics but we got to a point where Kendra knew when to refer cases to us automatically and as you know, in exchange for that, we made sure Fae that trespassed into her human regions that broke laws were swiftly dealt with."

Evony then asked Kendra, "Dyson told me about your band of Orcs issue. Our kind will hand it like we did before. We have no boundaries and we can operate in human and Fae regions.

Kendra just quickly added getting agitated, "It's not just that. I KNOW them better than any of you. I can help. I already know a lot about your kind and I can pull my own weight."

Trick just smiled and calmly said, "Kendra. Please. Dyson has done nothing over the years but rave about your prowess in addition to your combat skills. We are impressed but we have a duty to keep you save too. A human without an owner in the Fae world is a huge taboo. Now if you let one of us ..."

"No!" Kendra barked, "I WILL NOT be property! I have worked WITH your kind for so long, I think I get some latitude. As for keeping us safe: I wouldn't be here if you were doing your job!"

Kendra felt bad for just blowing up but it needed to be said.

Evony cocked her head to the side and sang out, "Daring, why so much vitriol towards us? Tisk tisk. It will just make you get more wrinkles."

Evony transitioned to a serious tone, "So why ARE you REALLY here? You don't want to be part of us by going under someone's wing and you want results now, when before our speed was just fabulous."

Dyson knew it that despite the carefree manner Evony exuded, she was always sharp.

Kendra paused and then carefully answered, "I want my husband Eric to come home safely. These Orcs are not only endangering Eric life due to his close proximity to them, but to my entire region. They are more than just a nuisance, I want them out."

Evony just answered coolly, "He signed up for this line for work? Yes?"

Kendra was speechless.

Evony transitioned to a stern decree, "Danger comes with the territory. He knows it and YOU know it CAPTAIN SHAW of the 69th. I still see no reason to accom..."

Kendra snapped and yelled, "I WANT ERIC TO COME HOME TO HIS FAMILY at the end of all of this! I don't was my child to grow up without a father!"

Dyson was confused. Kendra didn't have any kids.

Kendra just continued, "As Fae you back each other up. *I* need to back Eric up NOW more than ever before I go on leave."

Then it hit Dyson. She broke into his decaf blend at his place and that was unlike her.

She was pregnant and was tying up loose ends before she went on maternity leave.

Evony just put on a tight smile and waved off in a frustrated manner, "Humans and their affinity to their progeny! Trick, I am willing to grant temporary admittance to the Fae world, but without even being half Fae, she will be killed on the spot. I support whatever you choose Trick, now if you will excuse me, too much exposure to the light is giving me hives."

Evony turned to address Kendra brushing past her to the exit, "STEP carefully Kendra. Your impressive record in the human districts is a THREAT to every Fae out there. Eric MAY end up burying both YOU and your unborn child. And that ASSUMES Eric is still alive to do so."

This was rough, Dyson brooded. Evony was right. He never took into account the fact that Kendra had an unusually high success rate taking down humans AND Fae. She was normally part of a team when she did so, but she was deadly even by herself.

Trick look down and knew this was not good. He could see Kendra was stubborn just like Bo and that oddly enough, it looked like Dyson had an affinity to her. The SAME affinity he had to Bo when they first met.

Mark passed Evony on the way down and just declared, "Just let her. She's an outsider and if she effs up, you can always chalk it up to her being a human."

Dyson glared at Mark then rolled his eyes.

Trick lightened up the mood and motioned Kendra and Dyson to sit, "Kendra, please sit. If you know Evony the way I do, I think she likes you. Anyway, I have some passion fruit juice mix infused with a touch of ginseng you may like."

Kendra nodded taking a seat next to Dyson.

"Mark? If you will," Trick asked.

Mark didn't say a word but did his best hunch-back imitation going back up the stairs.

Trick sat opposite of them and it felt odd. Dyson and Kendra's distance from each other showed they were friends, but their body language had signs of something else. They were either good friends or more than that. Did Dyson have a favor for human? It couldn't be. He seemed to keep to Fae kind.

Trick just opened up the dialogue to something more light hearted. "I heard Dyson talk about you every now and then..."

"I hope good things?" Kendra nudged Dyson with a coy smile.

"Oh course. Like the time you took down an Ogre with your bare hands. THAT was impressive," Dyson added and chuckled.

"That's funny, you told me it was a muscular guy on PCP," Kendra chuckled.

"Same thing," Dyson smiled broadly.

Kendra laughed stoutly. Dyson and her went way back and she just added, "Yea, it got to the point of absurdity. Dyson would come to put Fae into custody, and he tell me one thing like the guy on PCP and then I reply with my findings as to what type of Fae they where."

Dyson nodded and solemnly stated, "She was right more often than not."

"At least Dyson was nice enough to give me advice on how to more efficiently apprehend and defend against them," Kendra smirked.

Mark came in quickly to drop off the drink.

Kendra said a quick thank you with Mark leaving the room again to tend to the bar.

Dyson loved her laugh and smile. There are just some things which you miss about a person that you never get tired off.

Trick finally asked so address the elephant in the room, "So Kendra, how far are you along?"

"Just under 2 months. I'll be taking a desk job after this and then maternity leave," Kendra informed sparkling. "Eric and I already have a room planned out for the baby. If it's a boy Adam, and if it's a girl, Eva."

Dyson smirked and covered this mouth. He liked the names she came up with since they where her first.

Kendra just nudged Dyson with her shoulder, "Stop they ARE good names. In any case I can still change their name for up to a year without charge."

Kendra took a sip of her drink.

Dyson brought up his hands to show he meant no offense.

After a moment of 2 a silence, Trick finally queried, "Kendra, it seem you know a great deal about us and you are adamant about not being claimed by another. Any particular reason?"

"I've seen humans on the run from their Fae owners through my human area. The abuses they suffer are horrific. I'd say similar to that of human trafficking and abused spouses but worse. I was powerless to do something about it since the Fae that owned them would track and find them. They were usually killed by their owner. The lucky ones I got into Witness Protection," Kendra solemnly stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Those are the extremely rare cases rather than the norm," Trick reassured.

Kendra glanced down and bushed her hand though her hair then flicked it over her shoulder and reminisced, "Trick, 4 years ago, I drove as you call a 'human pet' to a safe house. She, Julia, was terrified and on the run from her Troll owner. After staying for a time and securing the area, I assured her she was safe and left. I did turn around a couple miles down the road since I forgot my jacket and when I returned, I found she was beaten to a pulp barely breathing. The troll sprang out a window laughing at me before I could even get off a shot. You know what she said to me with her final breath?"

Tick and Dyson paused and knew Kendra was going to continue regardless.

"It's OK. He can't hurt me anymore."

Dyson did remember that day since he came to calm her down since she was so livid at all of Fae kind. He just never knew the entire story. No wonder Kendra shut him out and stopped talking to him after that day. They barely interacted with each other but was able to somewhat work on a professional level.

Kendra just morosely droned out, "To that troll, he owned her and had every right to take her life like she was nothing more than a thing. He probably thought he was doing this good green earth a 'pest control' service."

Dyson then remembered that the Troll in question, Jake, was, later that year, found dead in an industrial hub via a bullet to the head but that wasn't what killed him. He had lots of enemies but this attack was personal. Jake was tortured into a slow death. Autopsy showed his arms and legs were broken then he was tied up and the attacker made sure to dislocate and break every one of his fingers and toes inflicting as much pain as possible before he died. The case was closed due to lack of evidence but the blame was put squarely on a rival family who denied any involvement. Jake was murdered in an industrial area known well by Fae as being tightly controlled by that family but oddly enough everyone under scrutiny had an air tight alibi.

Trick cleared his throat and then clarified, "Kendra, the reason why we ask that you be taken under one of our wings is to PROTECT you, NOT to be our possession."

Dyson mentioned, "Evony is correct. You are a threat to Fae kind because you have proven you can take them down when they trespass into your area."

"To be fair, if there were any Fae out there I'd be aligned to, it would be you Dyson. However, as much as I respect you Dyson, I still have to say no. It's a matter of principle," Kendra relayed standing up.

"As the Ash of the Light Fae and Blood King, I ask that you let me work with Dyson on this case. The sooner I close it out, the faster I can go back home," Kendra concluded.

Trick stood up as well and stated, "Kendra, once you are exposed to the Fae world, you'll get stuck in it. You may not be able to return to a normal human life."

"I must, for my family," Kendra concluded walking away, "I'll be outside getting some fresh air."

They watched her leave and Trick finally deadpanned to Dyson, "Send her home. She's not in the right state of mind to be toying with the Fae world. It's for her own good."

Dyson just nodded and got up to leave.

Trick then asked to his back, "Do you care about her?"

"That is none of your concern," Dyson looked back and smirked.

"Do what 's right... for all of us," Trick concluded and walked away.

Dyson left more confused than ever.

Kendra got some sideways glances pacing outside the Dal. Her thoughts however were front and center.

Was it wise for her to adamantly draw a line in the sand and refuse to be Dyson's possession?

Did the memory of Julia scar her that badly?

Eric could get killed by these Orcs who almost killed him last time. Was she carrying out a personal vendetta?

Finally, the biggest one: How far and to what lengths would she go to put these miscreant Orcs behind bars or kill them?

It was then she realized that Dyson walked outside to meet her. He had that smile that told Kendra everything she needed to know. Dyson had bad news. Trick must have told him to send her home, Kendra brooded but what to do about it?

AGAIN. How far would she go and use Dyson's hormones against him? If she went any farther, she would definitely cross the line of being 100 percent faithful to Eric.

Dyson stopped and observed Kendra just pacing outside. She was so deep in thought she didn't detect him. He knew that look. She was plotting her next move or moves. Kendra, unlike others was calculated when she had to be. Even with a slight scowl, she was still pretty.

It was noon and Dyson knew what he had to do. Send her back and keep his distance.

Dyson walked up to her and she perked up. "Hey, let's grab some lunch," Dyson offered.

"Sure thing partner," Kendra smirked and followed him to his car. Kendra knew that if Dyson told her the news, he would stand firm, but what if she convinced him otherwise before he could?

She needed to 'engage' Dyson before they got to the restaurant. Come to think of it, Kendra glanced around the nearly deserted parking lot. NOW was the best time.

Before she rounded to the other side of the tall SUV, Kendra just told Dyson, "Hey Dyson, lemme take the back for a sec. I need to adjust my gear."

"Sure," Dyson mentioned getting into the driver's seat. He dreaded how he was going to break it to his friend but before he could, he observed that Kendra took off her body armor and was unbuttoning her uniform shirt from the rear view mirror.

Kendra knew he was watching and made it look natural.

Dyson could tell that Kendra's body wasn't showcased as much since she had a slightly more pale color around her torso. Her half cup bra showed lots of cleavage and before he knew it Kendra had unsnapped it.

Dyson couldn't tear his eyes away from the rear view mirror. It wasn't about Kendra's hidden assets now in plain view, but her well toned torso which did exhibit some signs of scarring from all the fights she had been in especially with Fae. The whole package made her to die for and Eric was really lucky.

Kendra feigned to pay no attention to the mirror, and just kept undressing. She was kind of shy about her body since Eric was the only one allowed to see it. She felt a tinge of guilt but proceeded to unsnap her gun belt and unzipped her tactical cargo pants.

Dyson was so close to drooling and his wolf was already at attention but the sound of Kendra's zipper being undone made it twitch in anticipation.

Kendra removed her boots and swiftly pulled off her pants and underwear at the same time and in her nude revere, looked at the mirror and busted Dyson spying on her.

Dyson darted his glace away quickly but Kendra chuckled and hopped over to the front passenger seat like a paratrooper. She prowled seductively into position with her back against the passenger door to face him. Her legs inched their way over to rest on the top of his lap.

Dyson went slack jaw. This couldn't be the Kendra he knew. Kendra was always conservative but THIS move was a succubus type move.

Kendra just held a relaxed pose on full display for her best friend.

Dyson was the first to speak up lifting a brow, "Kendra? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just wanted to say thanks for having my back," Kendra mentioned nonchalantly paying no heed to the fact that she could be seen by people passing by. At the same time however, she needed Dyson's defenses down.

Kendra's free foot stroked Dyson's rock hard wolf through his pants.

"Kendra we can't," Dyson resisted with all his might but his body was saying something else entirely.

Kendra just prowled over and kissed him on the cheek and before she knew it, they were captured into a deep kiss with one another. It then dawned on Kendra that she did have chemistry with Dyson after all and he was a great kisser. Kendra made sure to surreptitiously free his wolf with her hands during the desperate lust filled kiss.

Dyson was losing his mind. He wanted to take Kendra now but she was a human, a taken one at that. As much as he loved Kendra's intoxicating human scent and her toned muscular body, he needed to stop before it was too late.

In a last ditch effort he pushed her back and Kendra returned to her corner with an evil smirk pasted on her face.

"We can't Kendra. You're human. The Fae law prevents..." Dyson was cut himself off when he felt Kendra's feet encircle his hard member.

Kendra just purred, "Prevents what Dyson? I just want to thank you for 'sticking up' for me in more ways than one." Kendra made sure to work him into a frenzy with her feet.

Dyson held Kendra's feet down and was about to pull them off when Kendra just innocently stated circling an index finger around her firm nipple for Dyson to see, "What will happen if I scream?"

Blackmail.

Dyson growled and couldn't believe Kendra would stoop that low but Kendra kept working Dyson and asked, "Can we just talk?"

Dyson grunted into submission looking to the roof as Kendra kept on working him.

Kendra new Dyson wanted her by the way he reacted.

"No Kendra. Uggggg. This isn't talking," Grunted out getting close to his final destination.

Kendra then noticed the front door to the Dal open and Trick came outside for fresh air.

Out of reflex Kendra slouched down into the seat. Since Dyson had an SUV, Trick could not see her, but Kendra made it known to Dyson in a whisper, "TRICK!"

Dyson snapped out of his trance and looked over and Tick made his way over to the car.

Dyson tried to zip up his pants but Kendra's foot playfully fended them off. All he could do was lower the window.

Kendra couldn't figure out what got into her. She loved the control she had over Dyson and wanted more. She just kept stoking his wolf with her feet.

Trick observed Dyson alone in his truck and assumes that Kendra stormed off.

He casually walked over with Dyson lowering the window and asked, "Hey. What happened to Kendra?"

Dyson just calmly suppressing the biggest smile ever noted, "She around. She needed to blow off some steam."

Kendra, like a cat turned around into her tummy, ensuring the car didn't move, and now had his wolf in her hands. She then took in the wolf's head in with plenty of tongue. Kendra loved to play on Dyson's words whispering for only Dyson to hear, "Blow."

Dyson tried his best to stay in this world and he didn't know if Kendra a part succubus, but at this rate she was at least half. Not even Bo dared to do that move.

Trick followed up a little cautious. Something was amiss and he didn't know what it was. "So you let her know it was for her own good that she let us handle this sensitive Fae matter since we have a firm grasp on it?"

Dyson just had a dopey smile and just nodded, "Oh believe me, she knows."

Kendra just tightened her grip on queue and purred, " Oh Dyson, VERY much so. FIRM GRASP on SENSTIIVE Fae matter."

Dyson coughed Kendra was really working him, he was so close.

Trick looked down and asked, "Do you know when she plans to leave?"

Dyson did know how to answer that one, that and Kendra's tongue and hands working him made him loss touch with reality for a moment but Kendra fed him a line.

"Within 2 days, to transfer that case to you and fill you in, as you FILL ME IN with your seed," Kendra stopped her attack briefly knowing that Dyson was considering it.

Kendra snaked her hand lower to his base and just purred, "Dyson, I got you by the balls. It's not wise to cross me."

Dyson quickly replied with a poker face while Kendra paused her attack, "In 2 days. She has inside information on this Orc gang we need."

"Oooookkkk," Trick shrugged. He didn't know why it took so long but Dyson looked depressed looking down to his lap.

Kendra knew Dyson didn't want to say that since she saw regret brief lash across his face. So she purred and reassured, "We'll get these guys sooner than that OK partner?"

Trick just consoled Dyson and just solemnly mentioned, "Don't worry Dyson, she'll come around. She's a good friend to you, she will be again."

Trick walked away and Dyson just heard Kendra, who increased her pace and say, "Did I hear COME?"

"KENDRA," Dyson admonished in a low grunt.

Kendra bit down firmly on his tip.

Dyson yelped in both pain and pleasure.

Kendra waited until she believed Trick was a back inside to continue her hand motions to his pillar all the while clamping down on his tip.

Dyson wanted to release but he couldn't and that was torture. He began to hulk out and before Kendra knew it, it was too late.

Dyson tackled her and pinned her back into the passenger seat and Dyson laid down on her face to face.

Kendra was both horrified and turned on. She loved the control she had on Dyson but at the same time, she just lost it as Dyson beast was ready to be unleashed on her. She wanted it and deep down she knew it.

Dyson slammed his hips in a frenzied and crazed stated into Kendra.

Kendra yelped as his wolf penetrated her and aggressively hit home. She wanted to do a defensive move due to the pain, but pleasure was also holding her hostage to her deepest desires.

Kendra began to beat Dyson in protest with her fists to his muscular chest but her words didn't match. She was saying things that she never would have said to anyone jeering Dyson on.

The SUV bounced up and down dangerously as Kendra could be heard yelling, "Fuck your HUMAN! Dominate meeeeeeeeeee! Make your human submiiiiiiiit! OWN ME Dyson! Give it to me noooooooooow!"

Dyson just kept ramming harder and harder being brought to crest by Kendra's proclamations and what set him off was when Kendra yelled, "Take me, your big bad wolf! Claim me because I've been a bad bad girl!"

Dyson was in a partially shifted hulked out state as he roared reaching the stars unloading into his best friend and partner.

Kendra squealed in delight and finally Dyson shifted back to his normal himself totally exhausted.

They were both a sweaty mess.

Kendra knew that regret was waiting around the corner for her but chose to ignore it.

Dyson slowly got off of Kendra and stammered out, "Kendra.. I'm... I'm so..."

Kendra put her index finger to his lip and just instructed, "NO BAGGAGE. Not now. Drive to me to my place and you can bring me up to speed and you can FILL ME IN on any developments?"

Dyson chuckled, then just nodded fixing his pants. Kendra jumped in the back with tinted windows and didn't get dressed. She wanted Dyson's lust filled gaze. She didn't know exactly why she was being so care free around him but threw caution to the wind.

Dyson and Kendra both knew that if they did hook up, their worlds, human and Fae, would separate them again in the end. Dyson had a life and so did Kendra. Each was tethered to their respective worlds but not now.

Kendra was extremely domineering in all aspects of her life but made a one time exception for one person. Dyson.

Dyson was loyal and did his best to obey Fae rules, at the very least in spirit. Now however, he was ready to break them all for one person. Kendra.

Back at her hotel room, Kendra gave Dyson everything, even items she was not suppose to give or were even hers to give. She wanted to be one with him.

Dyson had no idea a human could drive him crazy in several ways more so than Bo. Bo was his life mate, but his desire burned to be one with Kendra.

Kendra and Dyson exchanged a modicum of words, but actions spoke louder than any words could express. They shared the bed, the floor, and the couch trying all the ways they could get closer to harmony and one'ness and they did succeed several times, way into the evening.

Case work had to wait when both collapsed into bed, whisking off rapidly to deep slumber due to sheer exhaustion. They held onto each other tightly to ensure their utopian bliss, however ephemeral, stayed front and center.

For them, their worlds didn't just come together, they collided with a bang.


	21. Talking It Through

Tamsin had Bo in front of her on her knees upright in bed nude. Bo reached back to hold onto the back of Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin had total control of Bo albeit fully clothed. One hand was working her sex, and the other pinching at caressing her breasts. Tamsin also made sure to kiss the nip the back of Bo's neck.

She wanted Bo. ALL OF HER. She hated to admit it, Bo was her kryptonite.

Bo stifled her moans knowing the Kenzi and Lauren were about but Tamsin was driving her mad with lust. Bo, the unyielding unaligned succubus, had surrendered to Tamsin, Valkyrie of the dark, 30 minutes ago and was dealing with the torture of not being able to feed or release. Tamsin was purposefully keeping her in limbo not allowing her to release.

Bo pleaded shaking her head, "Tamsin, Let me come!"

Tamsin just snarled, "No. BEG Bo."

"I don't BEG!" Bo spat back but after a couple of minutes broke down, "Please. Mistress, please. Let me come."

Bo then tried to use her hand to make herself crest but Tamsin bent her over and Bo had no choice but to put her hands on the foot board.

"BAD Succubus!" Tamsin admonished slowing her ministrations to a crawl. "You come when I tell you to."

Bo just whimpered.

Tamsin wanted to own her like no other and in a roundabout way get her back for making her beg for Bo's affection. She never begged before Bo.

"Please! So close!" Bo moaned near the point of insanity.

"No," Tamsin was adamantly stated and then she heard the door to the room open. They were still behind a curtain however.

"Hey you two," Lauren called out. "Everything ok?"

Bo had no idea Lauren was there until Tamsin stopped what she was doing and clapped her hand over Bo's mouth.

Tamsin replied evenly, "We're fiiiiine. Just talking."

Bo tried to escape to get dressed but Tamsin held her in place but allowed her to talk.

Bo then tried to cover up with a sheet but Tamsin kicked it off the bed.

She was then just about to cover herself with her hands when Tamsin did a low growl.

Bo was dead in the water as she replied, "Yea, we gotta lot to talk about."

Lauren just chuckled since she knew they had a lot to work out, getting out vials out of the cabinet. Her back was turned them and the curtain was still between them.

"Don't mind me, just loading up on some medications for my next couple patients, and there are plenty of rooms in this clinic so take your time," Lauren smirked reading a couple more vials she took down.

Lauren didn't really want to be there, but that is where most of the medicine was stored, nearest to the area with patients with more critical needs. She didn't want to fail Bo again, so she made sure that she got the best room. Tamsin and Bo were probably kissing in an embrace and she didn't want or need to see that. She still wanted Bo after all and was still reeling from her loss.

Bo didn't want to put Lauren in an awkward position. Bo wasn't shy about her body, but Lauren and her were still adjusting to life as friends. The thought of Tamsin totally showing up Lauren as revenge did get her mind racing in trepidation even though she was immensely turned on otherwise.

Tamsin then whispered with an evil smirk to a jittery succubus to get her to relax, "Trust me, Bo."

Bo gazed into her beautiful green eyes and knew she could trust her and nodded.

Tamsin gently flipped Bo over with her back on the bed with a hungry Tamsin prowling between her legs and began to work her slit with her tongue and adept hands covering Bo's breasts.

Bo threw her head back and just enjoyed the ride keeping her moans as controlled as possible. It did help that Tamsin was taking her slowly.

Tamsin paused and spoke up and just assured Lauren, "Naaa take your time. Just getting Bo to open up to me."

Bo jaw dropped open when Tamsin took a free hand and spread her petals apart and then announced with a click, "She just needs to loosen up ya know."

Tamsin licked 2 of her digits and positioned them outside her gates to heaven which were now wide open.

"Yea," Lauren chuckled, "Try being direct with Bo. Holding back may have negative consequences concerning the bond."

Lauren hated to give advice to Tamsin but as a doctor, she needed to distance herself. Also she was doing her best to be Bo's friend.

"Direct. I'll try that," Tamsin smirked ready to slam her digits home.

Bo quickly clapped her hand on Tamsin's to prevent the move. Tamsin snarled slightly.

Bo just innocently clarified all letting go, "But not too direct where it will hurt my feelings. You can be nice about it. I'm SENSITIVE ... PLEASE."

Tamsin grimaced but obliged with her troops stealthily slipping into her temple and reaching their objective.

Bo bit down hard on her lip squeaking out in a low volume so only Tamsin could hear, "ooooooohhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

Tamsin kept working her slowly but advanced on top of her trailing kissing from her stomach to her neck the lips. She did it with the stealth of a ninja.

Bo had issues controlling her breathing with Tamsin's increasing the pace of her battering ram.

"NICE. I'm NOT nice, to ANYONE just ask Lauren," Tamsin stated loudly but then with her face next to Bo's, "But I love you enough to make an exception. Just this once for my succubus."

Bo was in lala land but was immensely flattered being called 'my succubus'. She wanted to be Tamsin's but kept screwing their relationship over in one way or another. She loathed being a succubus.

Lauren was still calculating the doses she needed for the next couple of hours. It looked like Tamsin and Bo were going to be talking for a long time. How they even got together was a mystery to her since Tamsin, to her, was rough around the edges but to each their own.

"God you ARE evil, did anyone tell you that," Bo shook her head at her peak. Tamsin pulled all her tips with a little teeth.

"Oh GOD YES. I love it when you compliment me like that," Tamsin announced but then whispered into Bo's ear, "For that you'll be rewarded. Come for me."

Bo just pushed her back and looked at Lauren's high heels under the curtain and just shook her head saying softly, "No... Lauren."

Tamsin just stayed on target and nodded, slowing down her pace.

Bo breathed a sign of relief until Tamsin began to whisper, "What would happen if your GIRLFRIEND Lauren found us now? You naked? No surprise there, but me with ruffled up clothing and hair? I could scream rape. But no. That's not what really happened. You were just DOMINATE by me. A succubus beaten at her own game. You came here to see Lauren about a case and to fuck her but instead I took you back here to fuck your brains out, rip all your clothing off and make you come hard and fast like a real woman. You'd be HELPLESS as I rock your world all with your GF in the same room. SLUT."

Bo's hips started to thrust. The imagery was getting to her. She knew at that moment whether she liked it or not, she was reaching her destination and was helpless to do anything about it. Making Tamsin slow down or stop at this moment would be sheer torture.

Lauren then spoke up loading a syringe, "Will you be at the Dal tonight Bo... and of course you too Tamsin."

"Yea!" Bo exhaled in a choppy voice. "Yea! I... I'll see you there."

Tamsin just laughed, "Sure thing doc. You buying? 'cus I'm ALL about free booze." Tamsin then whispered, "Don't tell me you're going to come in front of your girlfriend. Ohhh and look she's walking over riiiiiiight now."

Tamsin bluffed but didn't expect Bo to crested. It took her a second but saw Bo's face contort in agony and pleasure but held in her yell and was just about to burst.

Tamsin acted quickly and kissed Bo deeply thrusting her digits into Bo's sex at a furious rate. She needed Bo to calm down as fast as possible but the only way to do that now was through.

'Shit. Bo's gonna kill me,' Tamsin thought to herself with a succubus yelling into her mouth convulsing in hedonistic jubilation. She didn't want Bo to come but rather frustrate the heck out of her and then leave her high and dry if need be. If not, she'd have plenty of favors to owe Tamsin and she loved that game.

Bo just lost touch with reality at the possibility of being caught by her ex, brought her over the edge. She knew Tamsin was controlling her crest but all of a sudden, she viciously released into sweet suffering surrender, drowning in a vortex of lascivious wanton pleasure.

There was only so much she could do at the mercy of the talented hands of her Valkyrie. She looked up and inhaled sharply ready to yell at the top of her lungs but to her surprise, Tamsin tackled her and held her in tight kissing with her tongue opening her mouth.

Bo yelled bloody murder into Tamsin's mouth and she just kept yelling since Tamsin worked her sex and nub with extreme skill. Bo just hoped that she finish reaching for the stars before she got caught.

Tamsin knew she had to be busted with Lauren turning around from behind the curtain judging by the position of her feet below. Sure Lauren couldn't see them but the sound Bo just made was unmistakable. She hoped Lauren was forgiving. Tamsin didn't want Lauren out of Bo's life but then of course it was the doctor that caused all her pain. Tamsin didn't like Lauren, however, she wanted to please Bo too, whether she liked it or not and that required Tamsin to compromise. It was odd how they were all connected.

Lauren finished up loading the last of the medicine when she heard the muffled but unmistakable shrill of her ex cresting and from the sound of it, it was really hard albeit muffled.

Lauren turned abound slowly and hung her head down depressed that Bo was no longer hers. So this was Tamsin's revenge, Lauren thought: Taking Bo in her own clinic just like when she did Bo.

Lauren pulled herself together and just quickly and calmly exited the room. She had patients to attend to after all.

Bo was still descending when Tamsin observed that Lauren just left, which was good. At least Lauren was staying clear of them which would make for an interesting encounter to say the least.

Bo was out of breath coming down from one of the hardest crests ever. Sweat glistened off her body with her Valkyrie on top making sure to squeeze every last drop of pleasure out of her.

She never knew 'evil' could feel so good. She lazily glanced around to Lauren and couldn't find her. It only meant one thing. Lauren heard her and left. She felt bad that Lauren had to be witness to this as her own clinic.

Tamsin didn't know what to say. At first, she wanted to tease Bo but also she wanted to apologize. She knew Lauren meant a lot to her even though Tamsin didn't care. Then she noticed that Bo turned and glared at her sternly. 'Oh shit' was her next thought.

Tamsin was in the middle of stammering out an apology when, like a cat, Bo, grabbed Tamsin's boot dagger, flipped her and slammed her into the bed with her Fae strength.

Bo yelled, "How DARE you Tamsin! I TRUSTED YOU! Now I've got to ask for Lauren's forgiveness."

Tamsin was backing up in the bed with Bo jabbing in the air towards her. "Now ... Boooo... I am ... soooo sooo sooo sooo SORRY.

Bo yelled, "You STRIPPED ME! You make me come in front of LAUREN. BAD VALKYRIE!"

Tamsin was about to get out of the bed and Bo just grabbed the collar of her shirt yanking Tamsin to face her and growled, "You've been BAD. You NEVER NEVER EVER use me like that. You need to be PUNISHED! Take off your cloths NOW, before I tear them off."

Tamsin jus t put her hand up, "Now now Bo... Don't be too hasty... I didn't mean .. (Riiiiiiiiip! Slash, Tear)." Tamsin didn't even need to look, her breasts felt drafty.

"Noooooooooooow," Bo shouted.

"OK... ok," Tamsin finally complied and unzipped her pants. Bo yanked her boots off.

Before she knew it she as totally naked with Bo. She wanted to cover her assets but Bo snarled viciously at her.

Bo pushed her into the bed and mounted her in a 69 and commanded, "BE nice or else." Bo tapped the flat of her blade on Tamsin's nub.

"Yessss. Mistress," Tamsin bit her lower lip finally going into complete compliance.

"Good," Bo smirked manically, "It's the first right thing you said now for the punishment."

Tamsin waited and cringed in anticipation and jerked in shock when Bo just attacked her slit and nub hungrily.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin screamed out, lost in total ecstasy.

Bo ordered, "Keep it down Tammy. May I call you TAMMY?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees mistress!"

"Now, promise to be good to me!" Bo growled.

Tamsin didn't comply.

Bo slapped her directly on the nub with the flat of the dagger.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You ... you!" Tamsin yelled.

"Comply BIITCH! I read all your evil deeds and I am your judge and jury!" Bo spat out punishing Tamsin with another whack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! NEVER. You NEVER dominate a..."

SLAP!

"Ahhhhhhhh you are going to pa..."

SLAP! SLAP!

"What was that TAMMY?" Bo cooed. "You resist ALL you want but your body is begging to be dominated!"

"NEVER!"

SLAP!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"You've gotta splash pool forming here. By the way, I read about ALL your exploits, you were always on top, but deep down, you want be to dominated too. Admit it," Bo smirked diving in.

"Naaaaaa ... naaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin was lost and lala land. No one ever dominated her but in a last ditch effort executed a skillful roll.

Bo knew she would resist and mid roll sucked her nub and snuck her fingers inside her temple hitting home.

Tamsin released brutally at the hands of her captor and was goaded into giving Bo her all as Bo pinned her to the bed again.

"I may not have succubus charms but MAKE no mistake Valkyrie, I know how to own you! And by the way, NO MORE resisting," Bo ordered.

Tamsin mind blanked out but executed a sloppy move to reverse positions to which Bo just sang out, "Pop goes the weasel!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK!" Tamsin screeched with Bo's fingers furious ramming her temple. She never knew she would crest again, but Bo was too talented.

In a last ditch effort she communicated to Arin, 'FUCK. Need back up!'

'SHIT, What's happening!' Arin broke into a sprint to the armory grabbing a sword and dagger pulling a shield over her back.

'Bo! She taking meeeeeeeeeeee' Tamsin grunted out.

"Tammy, I told you so, now COMPLY to me. NO MORE TRICKS!" Bo ordered.

Tamsin just went limp into silent compliance.

"2 times Tammy within a minute? You dirty slut," Bo jeered bring down her sex to Tamsin's lips, "Bet you can't beat that huh?"

Tamsin growled, "I ... I am yours NOW Bo, but mark my words, you will pay."

"As that a threa... ahhhhhhhhh!" Bo barely got out with Tamsin wrapping her hand around her hips and driving her tongue right into Bo's sex.

Bo was surprised how talented Tamsin was.

'WHAT?! Wait,' Arin skid to a halt. 'So you mean Bo is making love to you and you want BACK UP? Huh?'

'DOMINATING ME!' Tasmin admitted.

"No don't move of else I'll cut you," Bo purred positioned the blade at the top of her Bermuda Triangle. "Time you BRAND you as MINE bitch!"

Tamsin resisted but Bo was powerful and she was also getting extremely turned on by the danger and the fact that Bo knew her body all too well.

"Don't you dare. Uggggggggggg!" Tamsin felt the first stoke shave off her cover crops with ease.

"I love this dagger you got Tammy. Soooo sharp. It puts shaving razors to shame (SWIPE!)" Bo mumbled.

'Need to teach Bo a lesson. FUCK! She's clear cutting my field of dreams with my own dagger!'

'Oh shit. Everyone knows never to dominate a Valkyrie! And she's... SHAVING YOU?!'

'Yea. Too weak to resist her. I just came twice and this succubus is rabid for my ... emmm ... juices.'

'Do you want me to come kick her ass or do the patented incubus slash succubus domination move we use to do?' Arin questioned rubbing her chin.

'The succubus move. I bet her that I can outlast her and I NEVER LOSE. Now she domainting meeee. God I LOVE IT and... and no ... not again ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Arin chuckled but put the sword and shield back and just thought '3 TIMES. Really sis?'

'FUCK YOU! I've only slept with Bo a couple times but she fucking knows all my weaknesses! Now get down here to Laruen's clinic and to pose as me. You need to have a clear cut field too!' Tamsin barked at her sister over the link as Bo finished her last stroke. Tamsin was working Bo and right as she finished, Bo crested too.

Bo yelled not even both to hide it anymore. She loved how Tamsin took her too.

'TAMSIN. Don't Eff with me. Are you SURE about the clear cut field! This better NOT be a ploy or so help me god...' Arin thought with a scowl.

'No PLOY sis! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. She voracious! Come quick. We need to trade before I come again! Oh shit... my god... my god ... MY GOD Noooooooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooo!'

'4'

'FUCK yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!'

'Hey on my way. Hang in there Tamsin.'

Bo turned around to face Tamsin and just smirked wiping her mouth. "Wow, I expected more for you Tamsin?"

"You... Are you freaking kidding me Bo?" Tamsin said out of breath. "I can't HELP it that you know how to take me. You ARE a succubus."

Bo just coyly returned, "I mean I expected 5 times, maybe more."

"You ... you... you EVIL... SLUT... I... I HATE YOU!" Tamsin jeered pointing weakly at her in warning.

Bo just giggled and Tamsin finally laughed too. Bo felt warm and fuzzy inside since what Tamsin really meant when she said 'I hate you' was really, 'I'm so onto you and I hate to admit it.'

Bo just hugged Tamsin admitted, "That was one of the more evil things you did to me with Lauren in the room. And.. and ... I fracking enjoyed it every depraved bit of it. God you ARE evil and I like you that way."

Tamsin pecked Bo on the lips and admitted as well, "You never dominate a Valkyrie Bo but... but... I am ok with you doing that to me. You also clear cut my field. You ARE evil Bo. You never do that to a Valkyrie as well."

Bo smirked and handed Tamsin her dagger back, "Sorry Tamsin. I just needed you so badly and I wanted you to be mine. Can I make it up to you? A shave for a shave?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "OK Bo. I accept. You know after that, I still need to prove to you that I DOMAINTE a baby Fae succubus in bed, any time anywhere, and that I ALLOWED you to do all the slutty things to me."

Bo purred, "Oh it's on!"

Tamsin laughed manically, and rolled Bo over and mounted her in a 69 and just murmured, "DON'T move Bo or you may get cut." Tamsin then began to clear cut Bo's field.

Bo extended her tongue and licked Tamsin's now smooth slit and just said, "Bring it!"

Tamsin paused after her first stroke, "Hey Bo?"

"Yea? God you taste good Valkyrie," Bo murmured and stopped as well.

"Yea. I knnnnoooow!" Tamsin sang out conceited. "But Bo? You said you wanted to love me without needing to have sex, but WHAT are we doing now?" Tamsin scrunched her face getting in position for the next stroke.

Bo just licked Tamsin again like ice cream and thought about it for a second and replied, "This isn't sex, this is foreplay."

Tamsin just arched her back, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yea right. I just saw Valhalla several times already. You too."

Bo licked again more deeply, "Oh really? OK, we can call this breaking the ice? We need to get to know each other better?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Uh huh. The only thing breaking here will be your ego Bo after I beat you at your own game. So Bo. REALLY what are we doing? Sex just confuses everything. Can I take you at your word that you just don't want me for a simple shag?"

"No Tammy, you ARE NOT A FEED. I can't feed first of all but I love you."

"Uggg LOVE. I... I don't know if I can return that to you Bo. I'm kind of ... of... scar... GUN SHY," Tamsin executed a swift skillful stroke. "Promise me Bo, you will write in your diary like you always have. Don't hold any punches got it? I want you to be completely honest with me."

"You have my word."

"And as for what we are doing now, I think we just need to get it out of our system ok? THEN we can be together if fate has that in store for us. NO SEX," Tamsin commanded.

"OK, but promise to visit me ... at least once a month?" Bo asked biting her lip.

"Yea, but we need to be able to get you to feed first before I go. So I am here to stay FOR NOW," Tamsin clicked with a smirk.

"Ohhhhhh I'm beginning to like this," Bo licked her lips.

Tamsin executed more skillful strokes, "Ohhh succubus. Don't provoke a Valkyrie with a blade."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Bo innocently said shrugging and licking Tamsin's core once more.

Lauren, the nurse tech and Kenzi just tried their best to ignore Bo and Tamsin.

Lauren, Kenzi observed, was all business and was at least amiable to Tamsin being with her ex.

Lauren and the nurses left to another room when in strode Arin powerfully.

Kenzi could not believe how like Tamsin she was and just asked, "Arin? What are you doing here?"

"Well human pet. Tamsin called for backup against a baby Fae succubus so here I am," Arin smirked evilly.

Kenzi was about to ask for more details but Arin tossed Kenzi her blue jacket "Hold this."

Kenzi saw Arin enter the room and through the small square window, she saw Arin pull her shirt over her head. All Kenzi could say was "Oh My God!"

Bo was in for a ride.

Kendra awoke atop of Dyson with her head tucked under his chin. She had no idea what got into her, but for some odd reason, Dyson and her always had some sort of chemistry.

She always looked forward to Dyson visiting her at her precinct since she could bounce her crazy ideas off it him and the nice thing was that Dyson never treated her like she was out of her mind. Sure he withheld the Fae existence from her, but he at least tried to help her out the best he could and in turn, she was able to lead her team better.

The guilt finally caught up with her. She needed to email Eric and see how he was doing but that was the easy part. Him being under deep cover made talking to one another almost impossible. But what would happen if she held her husband again? She cheated on him, plain and simple, but it was less the fact that she cheated, but more part where she felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

She need to talk and was wondering if Dyson was up and he was since he started stroking her back.

Dyson had no idea that he craved Kendra that badly. He finally got to have her, but for how long? He felt guilty for taking what was another's. Now he even felt guiltier since he never wanted her to return to Eric. He wanted Kendra all to himself and he felt like the bad guy.

He held her in close and took in a big whiff of her scent then began to stroke her back affectionately.

Kendra finally asked, "Dyson?"

"Uh huh," He replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had feelings for me?" Kendra asked.

"Because you had a great life in the human world. I didn't want you in mine since you would be property and I only wanted the best for you," Dyson confessed.

Kendra was still not looking at Dyson when she asked, "Did Fae rules stop you as well?"

"Yes."

"Dammit Dyson. Us being in 2 different worlds really fucked us up."

"Yea. I'm sorry Kendra for taking you like that. If was... wrong of me," Dyson stammered out.

Kendra added, "It was wrong of me to use my wiles against you. I just didn't expect you to be such a beast."

"Crap. I just lost it."

Kendra chuckled, "Relax Dyson, I loved it. But what to do now?"

"We back off and return to our respective places," Dyson simply put.

Dyson then felt his wolf wake up again and inch stealthily to its target between Kendra's legs.

"And if I don't" Kendra challenged.

"Kendra, the Fae will kill you on sight without being attached to a Fae owner," Dyson sternly noted but found it hard to concentrate with this wolf pushing its way past Kendra's temple doors.

Kendra smiled coyly and shimmied her way down his pole and rebutted, "I AM attached to you Dyson."

"Ugggggg Sorry ... Kendra... " Dyson grunted and squirmed at Kendra's move.

"Dyson... wow... I'm still sore but damn! Yea... almost there..." Kendra spat out in pleasure and pain forcing herself lower.

Kendra reached the bottom and finally propped her head up to look Dyson in the eyes. "I am giving you EVERYTHING Dyson. MUCH more than I am supposed to, but in the time I have been here, I think you have made a HUGE impression on me and, as I said before, you may claim me WITH two conditions."

Dyson just asked, "And they are?"

"What we have right here, right now is only between US and will cease once this case is complete. OK?" Kendra transition to a serious gaze even thought she had taken all of Dyson's wolf in.

"OK. Done," Dyson smirked. He felt Kendra's walls squeezing in on him.

"And the most important part. You will treat me like your equal. I don't CARE who you have to stand up to, but NEVER EVER treat me like anything less. Got it?"

Dyson nodded and before he could say anything Kendra repeated, "GOT IT?"

Kendra began to grind her hips slowly and Dyson just grunted in compliance, "YES. I prooooimse!"

"Do you give me your BLOOD OATH?" Kendra questioned with a mischievous smile washing across her face.

"GOD YES! You have my blood oath that I will treat you as my equal! Always intended to do that," Dyson squirmed almost unloading in Kendra.

Kendra than quickly pecked Dyson on the lips and stroked his cheek with caring in her expression, "Then as your pet, you may have ALL of me. FAIR?"

Dyson saw affection beyond the sex and he soaked it all in as well.

Dyson nodded and Kendra hugged Dyson and whispered into his ear, "Thanks. Now take your bad naughty human pet and teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

Dyson didn't hesitate to make Kendra his.


	22. Bait And Switch

Arin folded up her clothing neatly on the far end bed in the room. It too was separated by a curtain and was far enough away that Bo could not see it.

'OK, Ready sis. How do you want me to take her?'

'HARD. I want you to make her crest against her will. We can try soft later. God so tired, but gimme a minute and Bo will be mine.'

'OK. So I am in the room closest to the ice and water dispenser. So just say you're grabbing a drink when you need to change.' Arin noted and also knew Bo was close.

'TWO can play the Pop goes the weasel game. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. LIFT OFF.' Tamsin thought back to Arin

Arin almost blushed as Bo crested brutally and was out of breath.

"Pop goes the weasel. Hope I didn't WHORE you all out 'cus we got a long LONG way to go," Tamsin mocked.

"Oh BAD Valkyrie. I'm a succubus and I'm gonna make you crest so hard and so much, by the time you wake up, your clothes will be out of style!" Bo mentioned out of breath.

"BRING IT. But first, let me get you some water. I need to at least help you replenish all the liquids you JUST LOST," Tamsin huffed out a laugh and waved. "Be right back."

"Ohhhhhh BAD Valkyrie," Bo rolled on her tummy with her hands propping her head. "You will PAY for that comment."

"You can try," Tamsin huffed out a laugh getting water from the dispenser giving a cup to Arin who appeared nude from behind the curtain. Then pouring herself 2 more drinking one immediately.

'You look too pristine Arin. Let me fix that,'

'OK,' Arin smirked as Tamsin messed up her hair and patted her with some water on her face and body from her second cup she poured for herself.

'OK good to go, Arin'

'Hey sis?' Arin thought back to Tamsin strolling back to Bo's area.

'I'll need to lie down for a sec. Yep sis?'

'Can I make her PAY, the succubus way, for toying with your heart?'

'Yup, I was hoping you'd say that.'

Bo saw her Valkyrie come back and was she a hottie.

"Here ya go," Arin murmured with an evil smirk, "Let me know when you give up."

Arin sat smugly next to Bo and Bo also sat up and guzzled the water.

Bo then nibbled on Tamsin's ear, "Ohhhhh I'm gonna bang you so hard that I'll knock that fucking grin off your face."

"Ya sure about that?" Arin turned to Bo giving the signature 'Tamsin' expression.

"Fuck yea..." Bo murmured but was cut off.

Bo was surprised by how quick Tamsin was pinning her and hungrily licking and nipping her all over her body. Tamsin looked like she was having a second wind.

Bo mewed with pleasure and got into it, "Oh Tammy. It's not how fast you start a marathon, it how you pace yourself to finish."

Tamsin almost snickered as she thought to Arin all the evil positions that she knew worked on Bo.

'Take her to the peak and keep there,' Tamsin requested.

'Got it. How long?'

'Until she begs for release.'

'Yup.'

Bo had stamina Arin had to admit but because Bo was rolling in the hay with Tamsin earlier, she wasn't as fast or as strong.

It took a short time to get Bo there and Bo was trying haplessly to get the Valkyrie there too.

Bo failed as the Valkyrie forced her into compliance.

Bo was kept at peak for several torturous minutes and Tamsin who could hear Bo just thought, to Arin, 'Any minute now.'

"PLEASE Tammy! Let me come!"

"NO Bo. You've been a bad succubus! HOLD IT."

"Pleeeeeeease... Soooooooooooo close"

"No."

"You will PAY Tamsin. I swear. You're so lucky I don't have my charm powers," Bo growled and yelped in pleasure.

"Take that back!"

"Never Valkyrie. No one dictates to me. EVER."

Arin huffed out a laugh nipping her tips and pulled back, "You will. Yooooouuuu will."

(5 minutes later).

"Iiiiiiii take it baaaaaaaaaaaack!" Bo yelled.

"PROMISE to be good to me!" Arin yelled fisting her hair with her other fingers on her other hand working Bo's tunnel of love at a pace that kept her at peak.

"IIII... I promise to be good to you Tamsin! Please let me come!" Bo yelped in pain and pleasure.

'Nice one sis,' Tamsin thought from the other side of the room laying down and closing her eyes.

"PROMISE to WRITE in your diary EVERYTHING. I mean EVERYTHING," Arin demanded.

"Promiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bo yelped out.

"PROMISE what?!" Arin demanded nipping her tip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I promise to write everything in my diary. All my dirty thought and secrets. PLEASE PLEASE... let me ... yea! ... almost there... almost. Don't you fucking back off... Nooooooooooo. Don't... FUCK!"

Bo tried to dominate her, but Tamsin was pinning her arms using her ground martial arts moves.

"Who owns your heart!" Arin demanded as a test.

'Oh my god! Arin, you ARE evil!' Tamsin thought.

'I am. Sisters right?'

'Sisters to the end.'

"No one rules a succubus heart!" Bo yelped in frustration. She was so mind wiped and had no idea Tamsin was so strong. She thought for sure she zapped, most if not all of her energy.

"I got all the time in the world for you to reconsider," Arin worked Bo into a mad frenzy.

(2 minutes later).

"YOU own my heart Tamsin," Bo softly mentioned.

"LOUDER!" Arin growled.

"YOU OWN MY HEART TAMSIN. I AM FUCKING ALL YOURS!" Bo yelled and she didn't care who heard.

'Wow. Lauren probably heard that too not to mention the whole block. Let her crest,' Tamsin thought to Arin.

'Yup. It's all too easy.'

"Pop goes the weasel," Arin sang.

Bo screamed being forcefully being taken by her strong fearless Valkyrie.

Kenzi just shook her head as Lauren and the nurse techs did their best to ignore it.

Lauren shook her head at Bo's most recent proclamation. No one owns the heart of a succubus. It was bound to stray due to the need to feed. Bo was Tamsin's FOR NOW Lauren brooded. It was only a matter of time before Bo moved on. The fact that Lauren had to see Bo daily did help the fact Bo wasn't going to stray too far away from her either. At least for now.

'Did Tamsin convince Bo to stay just now?' Lauren brooded. If so, then Bo was OPEN GAME.

Lauren zoned out. What to do about Tamsin's partial bond with Bo? Lauren needed to break it and Bo be guilt free about it. Forcing it would be a bad idea since Tamsin would feel pain at the loss.

A thought came to Lauren in the middle of reading the patients chart. She COULD, with their close friendship, romance Bo to death, little by little and kill the bond slowly.

Lauren slapped herself internally for that thought but it WAS for Bo's and Tamsin's own good. In this case, Bo would no longer have to worry about hurting Tamsin through the bond and for Tamsin, she would no longer have to feel the 'hurt' of love.

For once Lauren cracked a huge smile. She still had a chance to win Bo over after all and that stupid evil harpy would just be under Bo's TOTAL command if she stayed and that meant that Tamsin could not touch her. If Tamsin left, it was no big loss.

The world was looking better already. The actions which she took now could all fit nicely under the guise of the Hippocratic oath and ALSO serve her personal agenda.

Lauren chuckled with a skip in her step for once and walked into the next patient room. Bo would be hers in the end and the idiot Valkyrie wouldn't know what hit her.

Bo finally came down but was ticked. No one dominates her that easy.

Arin's fatal mistake? Letting up her hold a little.

Bo used all her energy to reverse positions and get on top and pin Tamsin's hands too.

Bo snarled, "You BAD Valkyrie! Now let's see. Where were we?"

Arin easily flipped back on top of Bo but Bo still had a free hand.

Bo took longer to get Tamsin to peak but she knew all her weaknesses.

'SHIT she's good!' Arin thought.

Tamsin still had her eyes closed on the bed and just thought back, 'Better watch it, it sneaks up on you. If you are going to crest, don't use energy to fight it. You need it for later.'

'Huh? Yea right. So how'd she do th.. fuck! ...I'm ... I'm NO TAMSIN... it can't be.. .ahhhhhhhhhhhh'

'LIKE THAT. Oh. Pop goes the weasel.' Tamsin smirked.

Arin crested relentlessly even as she was trying to get Bo there.

'Shit!'

'CLEAR the cobwebs and stay on target. Attack.'

"YOU BITCH! You NEVER dominate a Valkyrie!"

"Oh TAMTAM, get use to it," Bo jeered bur realized that the strong Valkyrie was making her move and so was she.

"Oh you're not the only one with skillz!" Arin huffed out of breath.

Tamsin snickered several minutes later as both Arin and Bo yelled out simultaneously "Nooooooooooooo!"

Tamsin just whispered to herself, 'Pop goes the WEASELS.'

Arin collapsed on top of Bo and Bo was panting.

'I... I HATE you sis. Bo knows pleasure points on me I didn't know even existed. This is your fucking fault,' Arin thought back weakly.

'Emmmmmm It's NOT like I showed her. She just knew. Give up already?'

'Eff you!'

'You really want to go ANOTHER round with Bo? Be my guest.'

'I... I hate you. Switch.'

Arin sat up and kiss Bo on the lips.

Bo was flush and she was at her limit. For some reason, Tamsin just had more stamina in bed than she thought. She just came voraciously 2 more times like she was anew.

"Water before we go again succubus?" Arin mentioned innocently and stood up a little wobbly.

"Sure," Bo weakly raised a brow. Tamsin had to be tired out by now.

Arin walked back fill herself a cup of water. Fill one up for Bo and passed it off to Tamsin.

Arin needed to recover so she just lay on Tamsin's bed in the back of the room.

Tamsin cleared the curtain and was pleased at what she saw. A nearly exhausted succubus. Bo was also closing her eyes.

Tamsin just kissed Bo on the lips and just teased, "Awwwwww all WHORE out ALREADY Bo?"

Bo batted her eyes open and attacked.

Bo was sloppy and Tamsin easily dominated Bo into another mind ripping release but Bo press on to ensure that Tamsin came too.

Tamsin crested but was amazed that Bo was still able to make her release albeit a lot longer. Longer was good however, Arin needed the down time.

'Switch! Bo is all tapped out but bring her nicely to crest.'

'You know if she sees the stars again, it will give her a combination of pain and pleasure since she is a tapped out succubus right? She may even go unconscious.'

'Yea, that is why I said nicely. Make her realize what deep crap she is in BUT I will give her an out,' Tamsin noted.

"Water before we roll again Bo? REMEMBER you have to save some for the doc," Tamsin clicked.

Bo nodded and was out a breath. She didn't have any more strength and it didn't look like Tamsin had any either. When did Tamsin get so much stamina, especially in bed, Bo asked herself.

Bo just meekly nodded trying haplessly to even stay awake.

Tamsin kiss Bo, "Give up succu-slut? It's ok if you do. I promise I won't tell everyone. Just maybe A COUPLE people like Dyson and Lauren."

Bo hesitated and commanded with as much bravo as she could muster jabbing a finger at her, "NEVER."

Bo expression then broke to one of exhaustion and asked, "Water and a couple minutes to regroup?"

"Sure thing succu-boobies," Tamsin cat walked off strongly to fill up on water.

She pulled out 3 cups and drank one.

Arin slid out of her curtained off area and Tamsin used the other cup to pat her down to look like she was sweating like Tamsin.

Without a word, Arin took the final cup and walked into Bo's curtained off area and found that Bo was sound asleep.

Arin pecked Bo on the lips and Bo was startled awake.

Arin just smirked and helped her up to drink water.

Arin felt really bad for Bo. Bo was at her upper limit, that, and she couldn't feed to recharge.

Bo was beyond tired, that and she could not feed. Finally Bo just offered, "A tie?" She also did her best puppy dog expression.

Arin was about to nod but Tamsin's voice popped in her head, 'NO Arin. I know you are with the light, but she needs to learn not to mess with Valkyries got it?'

'But ...'

'No'

"Bo. You know I have more stamina right now, and as much as I loooooove to dominate and win, winning aside, can you really go another round?" Arin asked sincerely.

Bo looked down, ashamed that she just lost but refocused on her Valkyrie and just shook her head.

Arin just leaned Bo back and just said one word with the upmost care, "Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She knew Tamsin would tease her about it, but she empathized which was odd for Tamsin but comforting.

Arin covered Bo and left to see Tamsin.

Tamsin was still in the bed, but never opened her eyes and communicated, 'You let her down easy, huh sis?'

'Are you mad at me?' Arin asked stepping up to the bed.

'No. I guess I'm still hurting from when Bo dumped me. I kind of have a grudge still.'

'Do you forgive her?' Arin sat on the edge of the bed next to her meditating sister.

'Yea, but it takes time.'

'I think we should tell her what just happened,' Arin communicated glancing at her sister's closed eyes.

Tamsin's eyes shot open with an upset look but used the link, 'I NEVER lose. NEVER!'

'Tamsin hear me out. You are asking Bo to reveal her most inner secrets to you and you alone via her online diary AND to be totally honest doing it. YOU need to give her the same. Good friendships, and intimate relationships are based on that,' Arin rebutted confidently. 'If you win all the time at the expense of Bo, you will lose her.'

Tamsin realized she was right, but just moped, then frowned.

Tamsin huffed out an exasperated exhale but utilized the link again, 'FINE. But we do it on my OWN terms. Tonight, my place.'

'Ummmmm why tonight and not now?'

'ugggggg,' Tamsin mentioned agitated, 'Just TRUST ME.'

'Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis?' Arin scolded.

'FINE! I want to tell Bo after I get her all worked up in bed. That way...'

'OH GOD! That is ... is diabolically EVIL! Succubus will want a threesome and will HAVE to forgive you to get it.'

'Yep,' Tamsin smirked and clicked out loud. 'Imagine all the guessing games we can play on her.'

'God, you ARE evil incarnate!'

Tamsin huffed out a sitting up to hug her sister and whispered gloating all the way, "Iiiiiiii knooooooooooow."

'So wait, this needing back up situations aside, you DON'T mind if I bed with Bo?' Arin queried tiling her head.

'No. I fucked up Arin and I'm sorry. I almost killed you last time when I thought you slept with Bo to spite me, but I do trust you, even with Bo: Not that I have any idea what Bo and I have, but, what's mine is yours,' Tamsin asserted putting her hand atop of Arin's. 'Sister to the end right?'

Arin just whispered, "You bet."

Arin stealthy started to get dressed and gave Tamsin a spare bra and top she brought with her from Valhalla since Tamsin requested it.

'I'll see you tonight. K?' Arin thought hopping into her jeans and zipping them up.

'Yep. Just show up early AM, strip and get in bed with us without waking her. Bo will have issues distinguishing us apart especially now that she can't feed,' Tamsin confirmed snapping her bra on.

Arin nodded and slipped out of the room to find Kenzi reading a tablet with her headphones on in the lobby area blasting punk rock music. Kenzi was oblivious to her.

Arin smirked, rolled her eyes and snuck up on her from behind and pulled a head phone off her ear stating, "All clear Goth Pet."

Kenzi jumped up and pointed at her admonishing, "Don't EVER sneak up on a Russian. Or... or you'll find yourself ... emmm... swimming with the fishes."

Arin just scrunched her face, "REALLY? The best you could come up with is from the Godfather? It's an Italian based movie annnd last time I checked and not anywhere NEAR Russia."

Kenzi just pepped up and quickly replied, "It's a classic Arin and HENCE universal."

Arin shook her head and just picked up her jacket and was headed out to leave when Kenzi mentioned sincerely, "Thanks for relaying the message to Tamsin."

Arin turned to look over her shoulder then nodded before leaving.


	23. Assassin's Creed

Dyson was impressed. Kendra, even armed with a little bit of knowledge already about the Fae word, was able to not only determine several Fae species, but knew innately how to handle them when things got a little hot.

What astonished him the most was that Kendra DID allow him to lead her. He did treat her with the upmost respect and Kendra did the same.

They made good partners after all. At least, Dyson brooded, now that Kendra was claimed as his human, she now could stay as long as she wanted in the Fae world.

Did Dyson get a lot of flack about getting a human pet that took down Fae?

Yes, but Kendra held her own, staying within liberal boundaries Dyson set forth.

It turned out that the gang of Orcs were spread out so Kendra rode with Dyson to another club at the edge of Dyson's territory abutting Kendra's.

"So we are looking for Jack, the Lego maniac. He normally drinks with a couple of his friend with his arm candy in tow. Arm candy from past experience isn't a threat, " Kendra noted in the passenger seat glancing over the data on her tablet.

Kendra whisked thought the information with her index finger, "From what I remember, Jack is also a ..."

Dyson and Kendra both said in unison, "Small arms dealer."

They just laughed since they were really in sync with each other.

Dyson curiously was peaked however, "The LEGO maniac? I don't think he goes by that alias."

Kendra chuckled, "Yea, I gave that name to him. Every time I bust him all he says is 'Let Go'"

Dyson got it and bellowed a hearty chuckle since it was true, "Yea."

Kendra changed tact and queried, "Since you claimed me and we are friends but also partners, how honest can you be with me?"

"I have nothing to hide from you, Kendra," Dyson solemnly stated taking a turn onto a long stretch of country road.

"You know it is a matter of time before every Fae quickly knows about us," Kendra relayed putting away her tablet to turn to look at the Wolf.

"Of course, I claimed you..." Dyson began.

Kendra cut him off, "No not about that, about US."

Dyson got it. Kendra was referring to them as a couple of sorts. As flattering as that was, they were in a quandary. Dyson knew that a relationship with someone that was claimed wasn't ideal at all. They would never be equal since a relationship conferred that they be as such. Kendra would always be a 'pet' in the eyes of the Fae world, no matter how hard he tried. That would ultimately split them apart.

Kendra knew that her being married with child did not make matters easy. She, however, gave Dyson almost EVERYTHING but her heart. That belonged to Eric, but her heart was beginning to play tricks on her. She knew she was, when not in a formal work situation, acted like she was attached to Dyson. Her obligations to the human world and her family would ultimately split them apart.

Dyson stammered, "Kendra. I don't know what to say. I just wanted to be with you and it FEELS right."

"I feel the same," Kendra confessed with a nod. "You know all our baggage is going to split us back apart right?"

Dyson glanced down and sighed, "Yes. I feel guilty Kendra for taking you, but at the same time, I'm glad it happened."

Kendra smiled genuinely but then frowned looking way. She was glad Dyson wanted it to happen and Kendra finally confessed, "I feel guilty for NOT feeling guilty, if that makes ANY sense. I... I didn't know, nor did I expect you. I should have seen it. I was sharing my crazy theories and dreams with you all this time Dyson, but I gave my love to someone else."

Dyson when glanced at Kendra and put his hand on top of hers briefly to get her attention.

Kendra locked onto Dyson deep expressive eyes.

Dyson then asked, "If we are going to be apart down the line but still remain as friends, do you want us to ratchet down what we are doing now?"

Kendra chucked, "You mean how we eff like rabbits?"

Dyson chuckled as well, "I guess."

Kendra glanced up in deep thought and finally replied, "No, because if we ARE going to be split apart in the end, I want all of you NOW."

Dyson nodded and huge smile crept on this face, "Same."

Kendra added quickly, "Just don't say that you love me ok? I need to keep something for Eric."

"OK, then can I say that I heart you?" Dyson offered with a sly grin.

"Yea," Kendra hugged Dyson and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure. But you're more like, 'I get a heart on for you'"

Dyson and Kendra burst out laughing. It was great to have a serious but light hearted discussion too.

"So, I need to meet with Bo Dennis. See what I'm up against," Kendra teased.

"We're just friends," Dyson reassured.

"True. Besides, she's no competition compared to me. Because like we always say, 'Once you go Asian, you never go Caucasian'," Kendra teased again.

Dyson loved her spunkiness as he turned into the parking lot of the bar.

Kendra checked her gear and weapons, while Dyson only checked his semi auto.

They were ready to go.

Dyson and Kendra got out of the car, and Kendra found it wise to walk behind Dyson to appear as his.

Dyson just walked through the VIP line and flashed his badge and Kendra just pointed at her badge on her belt. The bouncer, who looked like and Orge gave her a serious up and down glance but let her through.

"Dyson," Kendra yelled over the music since Dyson just opened the door the club playing dance rave music. "Let's get this over with and you can 'fill me in' later?"

Dyson nodded thinking about taking the very energetic and wild Kendra. He loved to ravage her and she let him. Kendra didn't yield to anyone normally.

The smoke created a haze as Dyson followed closely by Kendra made their way through the crowded dance floor. Laser light shows cut through the room. The multicolored array of lights pulsed off and on to the beat of the music.

Just as they reached the edge of the crowd, Dyson observed that Jack was taking up an entire leather couch behind some heavy set bouncers. Women flanked him on both side. Jack had a private area all to himself.

He had 2 friends also sitting on flaking leather love seats with company beside them.

2 more were just walking about, ARMED with silencers attached.

Kendra also grasped the situation as well. They were outgunned. Something was going down.

Kendra quickly twirled Dyson around to cover her and to hide the face since she knew they probably could recognize her.

Dyson was surprised to be caught up in a kiss with Kendra.

Kendra quickly turned to the DJ while untucking her blouse from her jeans. She needed to do this to cover her badge and at least some of her hardware like her gun and batons. She then broke into dance pumping her fist high in the air yelling with the crowd. If she wasn't mistaken, the DJ was playing a remix of BassHunter's hit classic, "All I ever wanted."

Dyson got it. He needed to blend into the dance crowd. He danced along with her little hesitantly at first. He too untucked his loose shirt which did cover his badge and gun.

Kendra quickly yanked her hair band off her pony tail to put her hair down then grabbed a couple glow necklaces from her neighbor she asked. She donned on one while she executed a dance move to hug Dyson and put one on him as well.

Dyson was impressed. Kendra looked totally different with her long hair down as she flung it around to make it fall more naturally and also give the effect that she was into the music. She normally kept her hair back all the time. What was even more striking was the way she swayed to the music. She blended right in.

As luck would have it, Kendra was wear light body armor that was under her blouse. At least that way she didn't look like a SWAT team in full riot gear was coming in after someone.

Kendra danced and gyrated seductively, then rubbed her body against Dyson glancing over to Jack and his cronies.

Dyson was lost. He knew he should probably be paying attention to the Orcs, but Kendra must be part siren since he was lured into her and danced to match her. Dyson was in awe of her moves and she proved to be a powerful seductress. The refrain to the music seared this moment time into his consciousness:

'All I ever wanted,

Was to see you smiling.

All I ever wanted,

Was to make you mine.

I know that I love you,

Oh baby why don't you see,

That all I ever wanted,

Was you and me.'

Kendra kissed Dyson in the cheek and noticed that lust filled Dyson's eyes. She was flattered and found it even more compelling to tease him more. She loved the power rush but all good things had to come to an end.

"Dyson, concentrate," Kendra told him cheek to cheek. "Looks like an arms deal if I had to guess."

Dyson kissed her cheek turning to the see Jack, "He waiting for someone. Look at the way they are all faced to the dance floor and how rigid they are."

Kendra who was opposite of him coolly mentioned monitoring a group of people in suits making their way through the dance floor, "You're right. Yakuza, on my 2! 2 Guards, front and rear of the column with Yamada Hiyashi"

Dyson exclaimed, "Yamada! He's a long way from home. Do not engage."

"Backup?" Kendra asked breaking away from the Dyson to dance again.

Dyson just shook his head ever so slightly because both of them knew that they were really outgunned and by the time backup got there, it would be too late. The best thing they could do was hold tight and observe.

Kendra just kept dancing but every now and then glancing over at the scene. Yamada filed through the sea of people and whisked by her and Dyson. He had a serious expression like he was all business.

Dyson saw Yamada make it through the crowd and observed one of the body guards also wore a suit was a woman. It took a moment but he knew her. Kiko Tanaka, rumored to be one of the best assassins.

"KIKO TANAKA is a deadly Assassin! Shit, we'd better go," Dyson warned dancing close to Kendra.

Kendra just shook her head, "I WANT Jack and I'll drop Kiko NO PROBLEM. And WHY are humans making deals with Fae?"

That was a great question, Dyson mused. Fae stayed to themselves, but was this a business transaction for arms? If so, that would be fine, but in any case, Kendra was right. He needed to stay too.

Kendra saw Jack and Yamada shake hands and sit down. Yamada waved off his guards and they immediately left to stand with the other 2 just outside the roped off area.

Dyson and Kendra continued to dance but they both sank into the crowd more to avoid detection.

Dyson noted that Jack and Yamada, who were sitting across from each other, were leaning in. They were doing business all right and it wasn't a social call.

Then something odd caught his eye, Kiko's eyes landed on them.

Kiko, Kendra observed, looked like she gave an order to her counterpart who just nodded, then casually and care fee broke out into dance with the music, slowly approaching the dance floor. With the exception of her power suit, she blended in too. She was making a direct B line for her. This was NOT good. SOMEHOW, Kiko knew she was out of place and maybe Dyson too. Dyson looked normal, but she knew that Dyson was uneasy as well.

Kiko danced her way over to them and in no time they danced in a triangle formation.

They danced for several minutes and Kendra could see some of Kiko's hardware. 2 full frame Glocks with silencers. Kiko by now knew that she had hardware too and Dyson as well. It is hard to keep them concealed with all the dance moves they were executing.

The DMZ (Demilitarized Zone) had just turned into an SMZ (Severely Militarized Zone) on the dance floor and all three were on edge since everyone knew what each other was.

Kiko broke the tension by turning to Dyson and requested shouting over the music in a friendly manner, "May I have this dance with your friend for a couple moments?"

Kendra only knew of Kiko by reputation and never had met her but yet Kendra had a feeling that she knew who she was. That was impressive how calm she was. Was this a trap? Kendra was even more nervous now but played it off by immediately dancing with Kiko even with Dyson just nodding at the same time. She needed to protect her partner.

Dyson could only nod as he danced and watched helplessly as Kiko and Kendra closed in on each other. From a by standers point of view everyone was just dancing and having a great time, but Dyson knew that he to protect Kendra but also everyone else too.

They just danced closer and closer until they were about to touch.

Kiko finally broke the ice, "Can we talk peacefully, one assassin to another?"

Kendra shook her head, "I'm NOT an assassin."

Kiko smirked and replied, "You're NOT like your Cop Fae friend Dyson over there Kendra."

She knew about the Fae, Kendra mused and she knew her name.

"You should know then that I'm the LAW," Kendra stated forcefully.

"Oooooooooookkkkkkkkk" Miko mentioned doing and eye roll then began to brush her hands all over Kendra's body lightly like they were more than just good friends.

Kendra did the same to Kiko. She needed access to her weapons in case Kiko did anything in addition to finding out what she did have on her.

Dyson knew they were frisking one another in a roundabout way and was ready to kill Kiko. He also had to keep his eyes on Jack and the VIP area as a whole. Right now, everything in the VIP area looked ok.

Kendra quickly deduced that Kiko not only had 2 Glocks, but also had 2 short samurai swords mounted on her back under her suit jacket upside down so she had access. She also had several reloads and even what felt like a smoke grenade. Finally Kendra's hand light caressed the front her button down shirt looking for other weapons but mostly body armor.

It was a silk shirt, so it was easy to see she had none, but in a brazen move Kiko dipped down in a dance move and Kendra's hand slide smoothing up and found she wasn't wearing a bra either.

They stopped dancing when Kiko hugged Kendra in close with her right hand now resting on Kendra's Glock ready to draw it.

Kendra immediately slipped her hand into Kiko's jacket and grabbed the handle of one of Kiko's silenced Glocks. Her other hand slipped under the back of her blazer ready to draw her sword.

Dyson eyes changed color but he held his ground but also stopped dancing. It looked like Kendra and Kiko were getting fresh with one another, but they were just about to go ballistic with one another in reality.

"Listen to me Kendra, are you here for US?" Kiko demanded.

"You gotta lot of balls to just ask me that shit," Kendra tried to split apart but Kiko was holding her in place for now. She was short of kneeing her but stopped.

"I need to know if I have to kill you, Dyson and leave a trail of blood," Kiko mentioned solemnly.

"No. We're here to Jack," Kendra finally stated. She knew that Kiko's backup was watching them and would spill lots of blood if she did kill her. That and Jack's people would kill everyone too. She had an obligation to keep the innocent civilians safe as well.

"Fine, then per the assassin's creed, I have no quarrel with you and will do you no harm. Can you just wait until we leave and Jack makes a call?" Kiko removed her grip from Kendra's Glock.

Kendra just stated incredulously finally breaking her grip on Kiko's items as well stepping back, "I don't take orders from you and I don't ascribe to the assassin's creed. WHY do you insist that I follow it? I'm no assassin."

"Dance? We are attracting attention," Kiko asked swaying and dancing to the music once more. "I like this song. 'Kill Everybody' by Skrillex."

Kendra and Dyson joined the dance once more.

Kiko who was still in close to Kendra after a couple minutes stated, "At ease Captain. STOP hiding behind the badge because when you put it down, you'll realize you're just like me."

Kendra replied with a snarl cheek to cheek with Kiko as if kissing her briefly, "DON'T FUCK with me. You've got a lot of guts to accuse me of something that I'm NOT. I kill your kind EASY."

Kiko stayed on track, "OK Kendra, you have several items on you now which make you an assassin. You have a Glock with a threaded barrel to accept a silencer. Your boot has a semi auto that is commonly modified to accept subsonic ammunition and your vest is top of the line to blend into the civilian world. We BOTH know that silencers and subsonic ammunition are used to avoid detection. WHO in law enforcement needs that? You are the LAW right? Why hide it?" Kiko challenged.

"My Glock is threaded RIGHT NOW with a low profile muzzle brake BITCH so that I can kill you faster on follow up shots," Kendra replied.

"And your thin vest? Why would you need to HIDE the fact that you are wearing it and last time I checked you aren't under cover and WHEN you were, you posed as a stripper so a vest would not be an option," Kiko purred with a smug expression.

Kendra just chuckled twirling around, "And we're Asian, so we MUST be good at math. FACE IT, your shit does not add up. So if that is all, Dyson and I will do our best to respect your request."

"Thanks sister," Kiko smirked and hugged Kendra with her hands staying clear of Kendra's weapons. Kendra grabbed onto Kiko's Glock handle once more but did hug her back with the other arm.

Kiko finally spoke into Kendra's ear for only her hear, "I found out Julia was a good friend of yours and oddly enough Jake was tortured and murdered later that same year. Everyone in the Dobbin family that owned that property he was kill in had alibis since they all made a concerted effort to be in public at the time of the murder. It was too well planned out, right Kendra? It was YOU that made a pact with them to rid them of Jake for free. You were the one the tortured him to death, even going as far as to revive him to torture him some more. You made him beg for death for hours on end."

Kendra was raging mad just barely holding it together pushing her away incensed, "SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up!" Kendra realized that she had drawn Kiko's glock with silencer and aimed it for her head. She was one step away from killing her.

"Kendra! No!" Dyson warned moving quickly to obstruct the view of Kendra and Kiko from Jack and team. He broke out into dance again to cover up what was happening but he was now too far away to hear them.

Kiko didn't draw her weapon but instead showed Kendra her badge which she lifted off Kendra's belt as she was shoved back.

Kiko then asked in a near yell, "Are you an assassin or vigilante because they are BOTH the same thing but it depends on who's side you're on."

Kiko then pointed to the Kendra badge in her hand, "And THIS? It's a shield all right, but does it shield the truth too?"

Kendra growled holding the gun at hip level so it didn't attract too much attention, "If I EVER see you again, I'll kill you."

Kiko tossed Kendra her badge back then just smiled and walked away. Upon passing Dyson she just mentioned, "Is she your pet?"

Dyson didn't even dignify it with a reply.

"None of us are perfect Detective. Remember that," Kiko patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the roped off area to stand guard once more.

Dyson saw that Jack and Yamada were winding down and approached Kendra who looked really upset. He hugged her even with a Glock in her right hand dangling lazily by her side.

"Hey," Dyson whispered, "Don't let her get to you ok? Don't give into her lies." He finally got her to release the Glock, and pocket it.

Kendra hugged Dyson tightly but pulled it together. "Dyson, we need to wait for the Yakuza to leave and Jack to make a call, then we can move in ok?"

"Sure partner," Dyson smirked. The bad ass Kendra he knew was back again.


	24. Operation Doccubus

Bo woke up suddenly. She was covered with a blanket and Lauren was taking her vitals.

"Hey Bo," Lauren smiled. "Just checking your vital, then you can go home. Just see me tomorrow ok?"

"OK," Bo smirked but immediately looked about for her Valkyrie. She struggled to sit up.

"EASY Bo," Lauren stated helping her the rest of the way. She bent over with concern but made sure that her blouse top buttons were undone and her bra was set low to show lots of cleavage.

BINGO, Lauren noted that Bo's glance caressed her breast.

"Tamsin is outside with Kenzi catching up. Do you want me to get her for you?" Lauren offered knowing full well her cups were coming off her breast by bending over. That and she adjusted the straps lose to help it along.

Bo LOVED the view taking a gander at the goodies and after being lost and all of Laurens peaks and valleys just weakly stated, "No. They should catch up. Ummm sorry if we made too much noise Lauren."

Lauren slowly peeled Bo's blanket down and use her stethoscope to listen to Bo's heart and breathing. She still made sure to show off her breasts to make sure Bo knew what she was missing.

Bo also noticed that Lauren's changed from slacks to a just above knee high professional pencil skirt and the doc looked great.

"Not a problem Bo. No need to apologize. Besides, it does get too quiet in here," Lauren huffed out a laugh taking a seat next to Bo facing her.

Bo chuckled and then asked, "Lauren, I do love you, you know that right?"

"Of course," Lauren smirked. "I love you too Bo. We all do. You mean a lot to all of us and you've saved out asses more times than I can count."

"So, you're not mad at Tamsin?" Bo asked still nude in front of the doc.

Lauren stopped what she was doing to compose what she needed to say to fall in line with 'Operation Doccubus'.

"Bo, I was upset, true, but I realize that I love you so damn much that I refuse to hurt you. If Tamsin is what you need and she is good to you, I can live with that. I still want to be in your life Bo if you don't mind."

Bo thought that was really big of her and hugged her and murmured, "Thanks Lauren."

"Just let me know what you need Bo ok?" Lauren put her hand on top of Bo's who rested her hand on Lauren's bare knee.

"Well, I am cold," Bo mentioned with a coy grin still nude from the waist up.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry Bo," Lauren immediately covered Bo with sheets. She totally forgot and felt her face turn flush in embarrassment.

Lauren stood up and was so busy tucking Bo in that she barely realized the Bo hand was making it way from her knee to her intersection.

"I... I do need something else..." Bo trailed off innocently stroking just below her thong.

Lauren was a little taken back but the operation was going better then expected, "Y... Yes? What is it?"

"I have some needs..." Bo began to stroke her thought her thong.

"Oh... Yes... you ARE a succubus Bo. Sometime you benefit.. Ahhhhhhh from a human touch," Lauren was in lala land but quickly stopped Bo's hand and asked, "Umm Tamsin. Is she OK with this?"

Bo pulled Lauren's panties aside and stroked her more, "Yes. She said she'd support me no matter what or who I go with. I just have to be honest with her so I don't cause her pain."

"Ugggggg. Boooooo. I know you love Tamsin but.. but ANYTHING I can give is yours. So long as Tamsin does not mind you... FEEDING ..." Lauren stammered out.

Bo had an evil smirk as her digits slid into Lauren's core quite easily since she was so wet.

"Tamsin wants me to FUCK you brains out doc," Bo cooed pulling the doc on the bed.

Bo pulled off her thong and as Tamsin requested it threw it as far away under the curtains as she could.

Lauren just grunted out with Bo stripping her lost in lust, "I .. I can't argue with that."

With the exception of her lab coat and sexy high heels, Bo threw all of Lauren's clothing under the curtain.

Tamsin filled Kenzi on all the details on what was agreed to and finally Kenzi summed it up.

"So Tammy Fae, you are giving you blood oath to Bo to always be at her side no matter how many times she effs up or who she ultimately goes with so long as you get unabated access to her diary?" Kenzi clarified sitting in the same couch as Tamsin.

"Yep, Moms. You got it," Tamsin clicked.

"You mean the diary *I* don't even have access to?" Kenzi nudged her in disbelief.

"Yup," Tamsin enjoyed Kenzi getting seriously jealous.

"I CAN'T believe it!" Kenzi shot up out of the chair. "I don't even get that and she is my sister!"

"Iiiiii know..." Tamsin glowed.

Kenzi bounced back on the chair and held Tamsin shoulder to show she was serious, "Promise me at your MOM, to share?"

"OK Moms but only with an open tab at Tricks paid for by you," Tamsin smirked knowing she was probably sitting on a veritable gold mine.

"Oh my GOD!" Kenzi playfull punched Tamsin's arm.

"Owwwww! For a YEAR. ONLY because you are my mom," Tamsin rubbed her arm.

"DEAL!" Kenzi stated and shook on it.

Just then Lauren could be heard, "Ohhh god! Bo!... No... No... Not here! Not here in my clinic. FUCK!. I'm no... not... "

"No coming Laruen," Bo yelled, "Is that what you are try to tell me!"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh entering Bo's room allowing Kenzi to pick her jaw off the floor.

"Yesssssssssssssss! I mean noooooooooo!... I want to... but someone will hear!" Lauren squeaked holding her voice low again.

Tamsin snuck over and low and behold, she not only had Lauren's thong and bra, but she had her blouse and skirt. She peaked in to see Bo assaulting Lauren and the only thing Lauren had left to dress in was her lab coat and heels.

Sure she didn't like Lauren screwing her succubus, but a little pay back was always good.

Tamsin walked out stealthily with Lauren's clothing in hand and went to another room where she started to rummage through Lauren homeopathic drugs with the most knifing smirk ever.

Tamsin just finished what she needed to do as Lauren yelled and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Noooooooo! Oooooorgasm! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Endorphins flooding my receptors, masking pain and FUUUCK ME BO! SHIT! Treat me like your SLUT! Take me! Goooooooooooooooooooood!"

"Don't hold it BACK Lauren!" Bo's voice roared.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Mistressssssssssssssss. I'm your fuck toooooooooy! YES! The G-spot! yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Lauren screamed.

Tamsin was walking in the hall and chuckled at her 2 nurse technicians who were probably stunned that not only Lauren was cresting for all to hear but that Lauren had such a potty mouth too.

She proudly waved Lauren clothing as she proudly sashayed past the nurses to add even bigger shock value. How she loved being 'evil'.

Tamsin knew she probably had to reward Bo and then she heard Lauren proclaim coming down from cloud 9, "YES Mistress, I'm a closet slut!"

'Wow,' Tamsin brooded. 'I really have to reward Bo big time.'

Tamsin folded up Lauren cloths and stuffed it in her coat closet in her office and joined Kenzi who was rocking back and forth singing to a heavy metal sounding song with her headphone blasting on high.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and just pull a head phone off her one of her ears and just said, "Hey, it's all clear."

Kenzi just shook her head and waved her index finger in the air finally stopping the playback. "As much as I love my Bo bear, that was sooo not cool. Why did you go in the room if it was not to stop them?"

"Well," Tamsin leaning forward with a sideways glance, "Wanted everyone in the building to know what a slut Lauren was. THAT and I just stole Lauren's cloths leaving her only heals and a lab coat."

"OH MY GOD Tammy. You know she's not gonna be happy about that like an audit from the IRS," Kenzi chided.

Tamsin just had the most evil smirk wash across her face as she sang, "Ohhhhh Iiiiiii knoooooow!"

"EVIL. I raised a daughter that is pure evil," Kenzi teased with a snicker.

"Oh god moms! Coming from you..." Tamsin pretended to get all teary eyed and even crackled her voice, "I'm so so soooooo happy to do you proud."

Everything returned back to normal. The nurse techs were still getting patients into their rooms and busily preparing their charts ahead of Lauren's visit.

Tamsin just read a magazine while Kenzi surfed on her phone when Lauren and Bo stepped out of the back room. Bo was fully clothed and Lauren had her lab coat buttoned all the way up with the collar folded in for more coverage. The redness in Lauren's face showed it all and Lauren cast an evil stare at her briefly.

Tamsin just kept her cool and smiled back and waved. 'Yep the doc knows who is behind stealing her cloths, but it's all part of the grand plan,' Tamsin mused.

For the Valkyrie and even Kenzi to an extent, the best part was when the nurses had to interact with her concerning how to deal with the patients queued up. Some of which no doubt heard her and ALL of which knew she had nothing under the lab coat.

Lauren, Tamsin observed, turned even more beet red with embarrassment, but Bo tried to comfort whispering things into her ear with a care free smile and attitude, but after Lauren was done issuing her direction, Lauren and Bo strode directly to Tamsin.

"Tamsin," Lauren addressed sternly to the Valkyrie who just leaned back all full of herself but also had an innocent expression. She transitioned to a soft tone, "WHERE did you put my cloths."

Tamsin just stated loudly for all to hear, "Cloths GONE! Really?! I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lauren didn't want to use Bo to ask Tamsin to give her clothes back, she had a back bone after all.

"YES Tamsin. Now where did you stash them? This isn't FUNNY. I was just helping Bo with her condition, so stop being such a CHILD!" Lauren began to get exasperated.

"Tamsin ... " Bo began but Tamsin spoke over her.

"What clothes again?" Tamsin jabbed soaking this moment up to humiliate the doctor even more.

Lauren got fed up and before she knew it she yanked open her lab coat for Kenzi, Tamsin and even Bo to see and exclaimed, "DEEZ NUTS!" Lauren just motioned to her naked body. She changed tactics so that Tamsin wouldn't own her.

"NOW I need them before I go see my patients Tamsin," Lauren growled.

Kenzi shielded her eyes but snickered at the 'Deez Nuts' comment and Tamsin just remained unfazed.

Bo knew she should be scolding Tamsin right about now, but she lost her train of thought taking close stock of Lauren's assets in a public place no less. Lauren was not an exhibitionist. She had to punish Tamsin, she brooded, and whips and chains seemed appropriate.

After a second or two, Tamsin pouted and finally gave up the ghost, "Folded up neatly in your coat closet in your office."

Lauren then closed her lab coat hastily once more and huffed off in a hurry.

Bo hesitated on whether she should follow Lauren or not. On one hand, did empathize with Lauren and needed to comfort her. On the other she hand Lauren was really ticked off and would probably have to defend Tamsin's actions.

"That was a little much," Tamsin clicked and mentioned solemly. "I'm so so so sorry Bo."

Bo just shook her head and left to comfort Lauren.

Bo strode quickly before Lauren had a chance to lock her office door and slipped in.

Lauren could not look Bo in the eyes and just vented throwing open her coat closet, "Fucking Tamsin just had to TWIST the knife in didn't she! Here we are consent adults and I was treating you! The nerve of her!"

Lauren jerked her clothes out and threw them on her office table and stomped. She knew that if she didn't make a big scene in front of Bo, 'operation doccubus' might not succeed.

Bo just walked over to try to calm her and hold her but Lauren pulled away seething still, "HOW dare she do this to me! That fucking sadistic ..."

Lauren cut herself off so that she didn't go too far.

Bo gingerly held Lauren and just soothed, "Hey. I don't regret what we did and it's my fault for just ravaging you like that. Tamsin just got a little jealous."

Lauren calmed down a bit, "A LITTLE JEALOUS? You're with HER now right? SHE's your girlfriend and SHE gave you the right to be with me. Is that right?" She needed to get Bo to commit to HER and edge out Tamsin eventually.

"Yes," Bo bit her bottom lip.

"Then I don't understand why she is so immature!" Lauren asserted forcefully pointing outside to where Tamsin was probably sitting.

"Tamsin was hurt when she caught us sleeping together when the ancients caused the power outage. She does forgive us, but it takes time," Bo offered.

"And what about US Bo? I'm not going to be made a fool of as the price for being around you. And Tamsin? She needs to GROW up and if she needs time, she can have ALL the time she wants in Valhalla with her sisters. The bond will be JUST fine so long as you don't yearn for her and keep a dialogue going with her," Lauren offered planting seeds to deceit. "She can be like Dyson is to you."

Little did Lauren know was that Bo would eventually write about this in her diary: A diary which Tamsin would have access to very soon.

Bo knew she was trapped. She did love Lauren, Dyson and Tamsin. But Tamsin was her lover and girlfriend. As much as Bo wanted to back Tamsin up, she was at a loss for words. It seemed that Lauren had a way with words that paralyze her. She thought it best to avoid.

Bo hugged Lauren, "You will always be in my life Lauren. What we shared when we were together, I STILL cherish. I want you still in my life. I love BOTH of you, you know that?"

"But Tamsin is your girlfriend," Lauren hated that.

Still in the hug Bo finally mentioned, "And you are my BEST friend with a full benefits package and with generous stock options."

Lauren was about to say something to get more commitment from Bo but was distracted when Bo unbuttoned her lab coat and slid her hands in the slit she created. Her hand glided on top of Lauren breasts.

Bo just continued, "Annnd I must say, I thought I had a big benefit package, but YOU. God Lauren. Did I tell you that I find you HOT in just a lab coat and heels?"

Lauren lost her train of thought. As much as she wanted to edge Tamsin out of the gang, it had to wait. Bo was just too skilled with her hands.

Bo began to roll Lauren nipples between her index finger and thumb. It was Lauren's off switch and it did the trick.

Bo purred, "Can you please forgive me for pushing you over the edge at your clinic?"

"Ummmm YEA Bo. You know I love you. Of course I... god... forgive you. Yeaaaaaa... I need to FUCK! ... see my patients Bo," Lauren's mind blanked out

Bo just continued opening up Lauren's lab coat all the way, "Can you forgive Tamsin, she was just having some good clean fun."

Lauren wanted to resist and make Bo feel guilty, but finally a second later she gave in, "Yes, I forgive Tamsin."

Bo finally asked stopping her ministrations, "Can I take picture of you?"

"Huh?" Lauren mentioned, but then got it. Bo liked her in uniform. "So long as you don't make me a pin up girl on your wall for all it see. Of course Bo."

Bo gleefully pulled out her phone and Lauren sat on top of her desk ready to strike a pose.

Tamsin was outside reviewing and doing minor tweaks to the video on her phone she took surreptitiously took of Lauren flashing everyone.

PRICELESS.

She had no idea what to do with it but it was a keeper. She loved blackmail material and she MAY need to use it down the line.

It was then she was a camera phone flash go off behind the closed blinds in Lauren's office. It was followed up by another and another. Tamsin brooded that she'd have to check Bo's phone when they got back to the crack shack.


	25. Old Habits Die Hard

The Yakuza left without any problems. They took the side exit this time so Kendra and no chance to give Kiko back her gun, but no matter, Dyson had it tucked in his back waist band. She may need it after all. She had a feeling that if Kiko wanted it back, she'd find her.

Jack didn't place his call since he had 2 scantily clad women vying for this attention but during that time Kendra and Dyson just danced.

For them, the world just shrank as their bodies and movements became one on the dance floor. Nothing else really mattered. They were far enough into the crowd to avoid detection.

Dyson had no idea Kendra could be this addictive. She was a human, but her wiles, while not anywhere near Bo's were still remarkable to the point where she bordered Fae powers. Dyson wanted her. ALL of her, FOREVER.

Kendra was never big on dancing but found that with Dyson, they just clicked. They fit together like spoons stacked in a drawer. She didn't know what they had, but whatever it was, it was competing for her heart.

As the minutes and songs went by, Dyson and Kendra were almost totally lost on each other, each with flames of desire burning bright in their eyes.

Dyson then brought Kendra in close, his hands roaming all over her luscious body and Kendra allowed it. Kendra WITH clothing and hardware was actually turning him on even more. He knew he just had to ravage her again later.

Kendra made an exemption again for Dyson's roaming hands. Not only that, her body yearned for it too. She also felt his very firm wolf when she brushed up against him. He wanted her and wanted her badly Kendra thought and THIS was about as close to sex as they could get.

Finally Kendra and Dyson observed that Jack made a call and hung up returning to his harem.

Kendra led Dyson off the dance floor acting a little drunk walking up to one of the bouncers. Right before she reached them, Kendra mentioned to Dyson, "Let me drive."

"Hey, PRIVATE PARTY," the burly man replied.

Kendra laughed all giddy, "Hey we ARE with the party. We know Jack, Terry, and Carlos."

"I need an invitation or your name. Sorry," the man replied.

Dyson just pretended to be zoned out enjoying the music and was about ready to flash his badge but Kendra then said something unexpected, "Tell Jack that barrio 666 doesn't like being treated this way and to kiss his next shipments goodbye."

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you Ms. Valdez in this low light," the man stammered out stepping aside to let them through.

"Gracias," Kendra waved and walk right by.

Dyson began to wonder WHO Ms. Valdez was and how did Kendra know about the gang barrio 666. They were a tight knit Fae gang, but yet Kendra was one step ahead.

Jack pushed the women off of him and step forward with one of the guard informing him of their presence.

Jack was still trying to looking presentable in his expensive suite when he automatically took Kendra extended hand and kissed it saying, "Ahhh Ms. Valdez so nice to visit us."

Kendra smirked and Jack's expression was priceless upon recognition of whose hand he was shaking. It was a mixture of shock and horror.

"Jack, how have you been?" Kendra calmly asked hugging him. "Do you have a gun in your front pants or are you THAT happy to see me? By the way, you tip off your guards or draw your weapons, I'll kill you."

Jack deadpanned over to Dyson ignoring Kendra, "Oh Detective Wolfbane. What is a HUMAN doing in a Fae club?"

"I claimed her but I hear you have been a very bad Orc. We are here to take you in for questioning," Dyson formally stated.

"You mean you got a PET!" Jack said astonished with a huge grin but that grin got wiped off his face when Dyson growled and his eye changed color.

"She's ALSO my partner," Dyson snarled.

Kendra was about to kick him there the 'sun don't shine', but it was nice Dyson had her back. She also rested her hand on the handle of Kiko's gun tucked in Dyson's back waist band. It just looked like Kendra was being affectionate to Dyson according to everyone else. The lights were dim so that helps conceal it better. She needed to do this in case things when to hell in a hand basket where she needed a draw faster.

"ooooh ... OK. Sorry. So I have a little problem about you taking me in though," Jack mentioned in all seriousness with his right palm faced up toward Dyson.

"And THAT would be?" Dyson asked a little wary.

"You can't do it if BOTH of you are dead," Jack threatened.

As Jack was talking Kendra noted his jacket sleeve for his right arm didn't fall correctly. 'OH SHIT. He has a firearm hidden up his sleeve!'

Kendra lunged and leapt in front of Dyson just as the DJ turned up the base heavy music even louder.

BOOM!

Kendra flew in the air as the round impacted her center chest. She heard her ribs crack as she tumbled to the ground grasping desperately for air.

Dyson knew what just happened, immediately charged and slammed Jack's right arm into the table.

All the ladies screamed and ran but the dance continued since no one could hear them over the music.

Another round went off right as Dyson ripped the contraption off of him as he shifted into his hulked out form. Dyson then head butted Jack knocking him out cold.

The 2 guards in the back saw this and drew their guns and Dyson was too far away drawing his semi auto but he was a hair too slow trying to get cover

To his amazement, however, they all fell to the ground dead.

Terry and Carlos were still trying to get their weapons since they were ill prepared. That and they weren't security. They were there to have a good time.

Dyson kicked Terry making him fly into the far wall and delivered a strong hook punch to Carlos. Both were now out cold. He twirled around to see where Kendra was and there she was kneeing between the 2 dead bouncers at the roped off area. It was apparent she took them out too in addition to the guards at the back wall.

He ran over to her and Kendra was having a hard time breathing but had his back.

"KENDRA! Are you ok!" Dyson kneeled beside her and he could tell she was trebling in excruciating pain. She was also not breathing right.

Kendra just barely stated, "I got... got this. Quick... Dyson... cuff them. C.. call for backup and am.. ambulance for.. for me."

"No let's get out of here," Dyson tried to pick her up but she yelped in pain but still managed to push him off.

"NO!" Kendra screech, "Don't WASTE this partner. I got the rear."

Dyson hesitated.

Kendra yelled at him with pain in her voice, "I'm NOT made of GLASS! GO!"

Dyson took Kendra's cuff's and scampered away.

The round may have broken or cracked several of her ribs. That and she needed to be checked for internal bleeding. She just knew she had to hold to together just a little longer.

Kendra then noticed a woman break from the dance crowd and walked slowly to her. Kendra raised her gun and painfully clipped the badge on her shirt. Every breath was torture.

This person was wearing a white wig and wore loose clothing.

She looked Asian but had no weapons drawn.

"Police!" Kendra barked. "Stay back"

She put her hands up and slowed her pace and just said, "That was impressive Kendra. I have no quarrel with you. Assassins Creed remember?"

Kiko.

"What do y.. you.. want," Kendra asked the best she could. "Here to watch me die? Well fuck off. I'll just a well kill you fi.. first."

"Did Dyson call for an ambulance for you. The others are dead from what I can see," Kiko sat down next to Kendra.

Dyson was cuffing the three suspects when he noted that a woman was sitting next to Kendra on the floor. They were talking. Dyson kept on eye on them and immediately pulled out his cell to make a coupe calls. Ambulance first, backup second.

"Stop with the faux concern. STAY where I can see you bitch.. AHHHHHHH!" Kendra yelped in pain.

Kiko just looked on at Kendra.

"You have a very high pain threshold Kendra. Your moves scream assassin by the way. Still hiding behind that shield?" Kiko mentioned smoothly.

"I TOLD you. I'm no assassin! Owwwwww Fuck!" Kendra yelped again in pain.

"Calm shallow breaths Kendra. You are not only a good shot with my gun, but you put your left hand over the ejection port when you fired each round to catch the casings. WHY? It's a reflex when an assassin handles a gun with a silencer to leave no trace. To prove my point, all the spent shells are in a neat pile over there. You dropped them only after the firefight was over," Kiko noted.

Kendra had no idea how to reply. There they sat in silence for several minutes with Dyson yelling over to her every now and then. It seemed that Jack had lots of things to say to Dyson, mostly derogatory.

Kendra slowed down her rate and depth of her breathing and it did help tremendously. She found it odd sitting next to a seasoned killer claiming she was an assassin.

Was there even an assassin's creed? It was the same thing as saying that there was honor amongst thieves Kendra mused.

Kiko finally spoke again. "Ahhh the medics are here. Chat with you again some time," Kiko smirked and stretched out her palm face up next to Kendra's gun.

Kendra saw them and there were cops coming in behind them. She could not get caught using a gun with a silencer and it would be tall tale to tell on how she got it so she gave Kiko her gun back and put it in her out stretched hand.

Kiko didn't say another word and hid the gun amongst her cloths, then stood up, smirked and walked away.

Kendra was immediately surrounded by paramedics a moment later.

'Oh god, my baby!' was the next thought that hit her which she should have thought about sooner.


	26. Crime And Punishment

Kenzi and Tamsin were talking and catching up. They had a lot of things to relay to one another.

For Kenzi, Tamsin found that she was travelling all through Europe. She saw sights and beautiful scenery that just took your breath away. It gave her time to re-center and focus herself once more. Hale's present to her was a place to call home no matter where she was. She had managed to fall in love with her new home as well. Not that it would ever replace her gang, but at least she knew, with Hale's help, she knew she could start anew.

Kenzi was amazed at how close Bo and her got. Tamsin went from enemy to friend, which she knew, but from Friend to BFF to lover in a matter of weeks. Kenzi knew it took guts to let Bo sleep around at the end of the day, but Tamsin was the bigger person she knew she was. Tamsin compromised to open her heart once more and maybe to her detriment. By Bo sleep around, she could give her heart to someone else and hurt Tamsin in a way she swore she never wanted to feel again.

Kenzi mulled over this more. It was an unfair and lopsided relationship but then Tamsin talked about having Bo wrapped around her finger. How she looked forward to teasing and toying with Bo all due to the fact that Tamsin would have access to Bo's most personal diary. So Tamsin DID get something back and that was her need to KNOW Bo, the REAL Bo behind the scenes. It would give Tamsin some solace that she had a modicum of control over Bo's heart.

Tamsin observed Lauren and Bo keeping their distance upon leaving the office. It looked like they were talking about business and best of all, it looked like nothing kinky went on between the two. It was rather hilarious since all the nurse techs knew that Bo plucked Lauren's flower less than an hour ago.

Lauren just stated, "Bo, you need chi to survive and my treatments will only work for so long. I'll get with Trick to see if he can do something but in the mean time, I need to keep you under close supervision."

Lauren then put on a big smile and confirmed, "Tomorrow?"

Bo smiled back. She loved how Lauren was so formal but yet it looked like she was confirming a date. Without much thought Bo just mentioned in a borderline sultry voice, "Of course."

Bo reached out to hold her arm and playfully added turning Lauren's back to Tamsin, "Thank you doctor."

"Any time," Laruen smirked and waved it off but to her surprise, Bo transitioned and held her at the waist just underneath her lab coat. Bo' hands then began slithering up to her chest.

"Weeeeeeell what time?" Bo innocently asked undoing her top blouse button.

Bo had no idea what got into her. Not being able to feed was putting her libido in over drive. Due to her hunger for chi, she still wanted to pull sexual energy. Also she peered over to Tamsin who just gave her the most mischievous glare knowing full well what she was doing and it was unmistakable.

How Bo wanted to please Tamsin too and Tamsin gave her the green light and that was liberating.

Tamsin briefly turned again to Bo and mouthed the words in the middle of her conversation with Kenzi, 'Bad succubus' then playfully behind her back made the motion of a whip.

Tamsin LOVED it when Bo went all googly eyed over her and not Lauren. Bo WANTED to be punished for being bad and she LOVED doing that to Bo. Tamsin had no idea that was her fetish until now. The best part was Lauren probably thought Bo was doing this all for her.

Lauren tried to stop Bo's hands and just cleared her throat to get Bo to snap back to reality and stammered out, "Ummmm any time in the AM, just call my receptionist ahead to time."

TOO LATE, Lauren realized when Bo slid her hands inside her shirt and palmed her breasts trough the thin material of her bra, caressing her very sensitive tips.

Bo purred and then asked with a innocent pout, "But what if I have some symptoms and side effects before then?"

Lauren's mind went into a swirl of activity:

She didn't want to get caught.

She wanted this. Her body was on fire and oddly enough her loins were wet and hot the moment she put on her cloths. She had an insatiable itch and needed to be scratched right now.

She wanted Bo and show Tamsin who was really in control.

She wanted to take Bo now but she wasn't an exhibitionist.

She wanted to give Bo an intelligent response since the nerdy part of her brain never shut down.

Lauren stammered out lost in passion, "Like… like what symptoms.?"

Kenzi slowly deadpanned to Lauren and even with her back to her, Kenzi knew the game with her mouth open in disbelief. 'HOLY SHIZZLE, Bo bear is gonna tap Lauren HERE and NOW?'

It was then she turned to Tamsin to see if she knew and from the smug expression she had. She knew all right, but it was more.

Kenzi lightly whacked Tamsin's arm leaning forward in a whisper, "Oh my god missy! You are PART of this?"

Tamsin acted shocked putting her hand on her chest.

Kenzi whacked her again, "FESS up NOW!"

Tamsin just pretended innocence and looked away but murmured, "I MAY have Lauren's underwear tainted with a strong Fae aphrodisiac. Bo is going to fall right for the bait in 5, 4, 3, 2, …."

Bo teased then shimmied the thin material down and like magic Lauren moaned loudly when her hypersensitive nipples popped free of their confines

Kenzi shot up and scampered into the bathroom holding her ears.

Bo just added, "I kind of feel the need all the time to feed doc.""

Tamsin hit record on her phone and just pretended to just be playing a game on it. It was perfect blackmail material for the doc and great material to get Bo to submit to her.

Lauren replied moaning between her heavy breathing, "You have my ….. hmmmm… have my….."

Bo smirked pulling Lauren into her by her waist band and thong then thrusting her other hand into her professional pants the space she created cupping her core. Bo was surprised how much Lauren wanted her and quickly stroked her slit driving her into a frenzy.

Lauren just absent mindedly completed, "my clitoris!"

Tamsin snickered to herself.

"My number! I meant my number! Oh god! Just let me …. Hmmm know what you need Bo." Lauren stuttered lost in lust, no longer caring. "Anything."

Bo didn't know what got into Lauren but this was not an act. Lauren was immensely turned on and slid her fingers into her sex massaging her inner spot with ease.

"Thanks," Bo smirked knowing the bra Lauren had on had removable shoulder straps. She then whispered just loud enough for Tamsin to hear, "I want this bra off you doc."

This bra was one of Bo's favorites for showing off Lauren's assets but more so the fact that she could peel it off Lauren without her taking off her shirt. It worked well since Lauren was more conservative.

Bo glanced to Tamsin who still looked like she was preoccupied on her phone but when their eyes met, Tamsin gave her the most mischievous smile and mouthed, 'You will be punished.'

Tamsin just mentioned loudly, "So ready to go Bo?" She knew full well that Lauren would try to cover up.

"In a minute," Bo purred to Tamsin locking on Lauren's eyes of astonishment.

Lauren tried to push back and cover up all red faced saying, "Bo. I.. I need (SNAP, one shoulder strap undone) to check up on (SNAP! The other should strap released)… on my patients. Just call me (CLICK! The front clasp forcefully bust open)."

YANK!

Bo relieved Lauren of her bra and surreptitiously pocketed it.

Lauren tried to grab it back but Bo unzipped Lauren's formal pants and her fingers slammed into her sopping wet sex.

Lauren had no idea what to do. From the back it looked like Bo and her were just talking but from the front her nipples were firm, yearning attention with the front of her pants open to Bo's invaders to take her.

Tamsin just kept recording wondering if she should call over the nurse techs to witness the slut doctor.

Bo then knew something was definitely not right as Lauren shook her head to stop her impending crest which was approaching at the speed of light.

Lauren tried to stop it but couldn't even with Bo abruptly stopping her ministrations.

'JACKPOT' Tamsin thought when Bo dove in to French kiss Lauren to stop of from screaming.

Bo then made the same choice as Tamsin earlier. The only way out now was through and in a blurr, Bo worked Lauren like only she knew how.

Tamsin was pleased but the show just began and it just got better and better from her vantage point when Lauren's stethoscope clacked to the ground off her neck, then Lauren dress pants hit the floor which included her thong.

Lauren lost track of everything, lost in the throes of passion, hastily stepping out of her pants and kicking off her high heels. Her hand squeezed and caressed her own breasts.

Bo held her in tight as Lauren trembled on release and just kept going. Bo tried to keep Lauren decent knowing she was not an exhibitionist but something was making her rabid in lust.

Lauren then yanked open her own blouse sending the lower half of the buttons still fastened flying everywhere. She didn't care, she wanted more. She finally peeled off her lab coat and blouse still at her peak.

'BRAVO' Tamsin thought knowing she got all this on video: The nude slutty doc with a fully clothed succubus. This wasn't new and now Lauren was showing her true colors. Lauren would do what it took to make Bo hers even if it meant whoring herself. Of course this was set up, but to get it on video was even better.

Bo propped her up against the wall to keep her stable kneeling down and draping one of Lauren's legs over her shoulders exposing her hidden flower. Bo kept working Lauren with her digits ramming her sex but sucked on her nub as well.

Bo did this to not only allow Lauren to fully release but to see if Lauren was drugged in some fashion.

One lick and Bo knew it, it was concentrated pheromones from an Incubus but how did it get there?

Tamsin.

She probably put it on her tong.

Bo knew at this concentration, Lauren would come down from her high, but still be so turned on, she'd roll into the next one, over and over. Depending on its concentration, it could be most of the day. There was an antidote but telling Lauren might upset her at what Tamsin just did to punk her.

Lauren was beginning to wind down and Bo carefully laid her on the ground crawling on top of her keeping up her finger work whilst kissing Lauren on the lips. Lauren was still pinching her own tips.

Tamsin held a snicker as a female nurse tech came into view all business reading a chart until she looked up to see Lauren pleasuring herself nude with the assistance of Bo. The shock on her face as well as the fact that she stopped dead in her tracks was perfect.

Tamsin was enjoying this until Bo snapped her gaze to look directly at her. Bo mouthed the phase 'Bad Valkyrie' and held up Lauren's thong laced with aphrodisiac.

Tamsin made sure to put the most innocent expression on but Bo held to her guns, dropping the thong and outstretching her hand palm up to try to get something from her.

Bo loved Tamsin's angelic expression but knew this had to end. She curled her finger quickly and mouthed the words, 'Antidote. NOW.' Then Lauren pulled Bo into a desperate kiss.

Tamsin pouted. She was really enjoying the fact that she was getting back at the prudish doctor. She also took orders from no one.

Tamsin loved that fact that Bo was stubborn.

SOMETIMES.

Bo broke the kiss and saw the cutest pout ever and she knew how to outmaneuver the stubborn Valkyrie even without her powers. They'd have to talk later, but now she had to get a good ending for Tamsin and Lauren.

Bo switched tactics and pouted as well. Then put on her best puppy dog eyes she could muster and mouthed the words, 'Please.'

Tamsin didn't want to but all of a sudden she found herself involuntarily turning off the recording on her phone and getting up. Her hand slid into her left pocket where she kept he antidote.

'RESIST!' Tamsin yelled internally to herself slowing her pace down. Bo was still trying to satiate the horny doctor who was near total exhaustion with sweat glistening off her body.

Bo knew she'd resist and also knew that she was border line activating the thrall. She had to keep her tactics soft she told herself. It was then she transitions to a look of hurt feelings.

'Resist, RESIST, RESIST!' Tamsin kept telling herself but she melted when Bo gave her the 'You hurt my feelings' expression.

Tamsin, like a moth of flame quickly strode over, knelt down next to Bo and secretly put the small vial into her hand and stayed there waiting to be scolded.

"GOD more Bo!" Lauren grunted ignoring Tamsin all together. God she wanted Bo. She wanted to tear her clothes off now and do it right in front of her competition. NO WAY will she lose out to Tamsin. She also didn't understand why she was being such a naughty girl. Her urges to see the stars were much more amplified but oddly enough she didn't care.

Bo went down then licked and sucked on Lauren's tips. Her free hand stroked Tamsin's cheek showing her gratitude to her Valkyrie.

Tamsin melted even more at Bo's touch. She wanted to please her and she had no idea what was going on inside of her to make her even think that.

She wanted to shut down and run away, but she relished it, even leaned into Bo's gentle loving caress.

Bo uncapped the antidote and applied it to her already slick fingers and then spread it all around Lauren's tunnel entrance and then while kissing Lauren on her neck her fingers slowly pushed their way into her tunnel of love.

Bo knew the antidote worked when Lauren's breathing slowed and she could see the lust in her eyes go away and make way to the more logical side of her.

Tamsin knew Bo was covering for her when she hid the small antidote vial in her bra. To say the situation was awkward was an understatement.

Lauren, like a change in the direction of the wind, all of a sudden felt her fog clear in her mind and immediately felt humiliated that she just had an orgasm for all to see. Worse yet, she was buck naked on the middle of the waiting room floor. Bo helped her sit up and immediately covered her with her lab coat. Lauren just wanted to slink away and hide.

Tamsin was about to say, 'Hey doc, feeling a little drafty?' but before she could even utter a syllable, Bo put her index finger on her lips. She knew her all too well.

At the same time, Bo confessed to Lauren making sure Lauren paid attention to her, "Hey Lauren, sorry I a little carried away."

"Uh, sure Bo," Lauren stammered standing up looking for her clothes. "Any… any time"

Bo was quick to pocket Lauren's thong but gave her the rest.

The red faced doctor addressing both Tamsin and Bo then formally stated straightening up holding onto her other garments, "And if you will excuse me, I need to see my other patients."

Lauren quickly retreated into her office and shut the door.

Bo then just muttered under her breath with both of them staring at a closed door, "Evil. PURE Evil."

Tamsin glowed at the compliment but just walked away saying languidly, "I have NO idea what you are talking about, but I DO like to ring of that succubus."


	27. Say My Name

Bo followed behind her and Tamsin led her to the couch where they both sat down. "We still need to work out rules for our friends with tons of benefits status."

"OK" Tamsin clicked and took a seat next to her.

"So you have access to my diary now but I need something for you in return," Bo clarified.

"Ummmmm you have the BOND remember?" Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"I… I need you to be honest with me in addition to not judging me," Bo quickly added.

"Fiiiine," Tamsin droned, "I didn't lie about the antidote and you knew I was going to play around with the doc the moment you turned her clothes over to me."

"I know, but.. but I needed to verify. I am being honest with you and you will know everything else, with nothing left to hide from my diary too. I just needed you to say it," Bo mentioned.

Tamsin looked away and knew Arin and Kenzi advice was correct in this matter so what Bo was asking was not that farfetched. She was so use to being free to do what she wanted.

Bo cupped her chin and gently guided Tamsin to look into her eyes and then added, "PLEASE. We are in a relationship of sorts and …. I… I need this."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Tamsin finally caved.

Bo pecked her on the cheek and then quickly asked, "Did you punk me or trick me somehow when we went on the marathon sex spree a couple hours ago?"

Bo knew she got her when Tamsin hesitated. She knew Tamsin was caught off guard.

"I WON remember?" Tamsin smirked tightly.

"You are EVADING me Tamsin. STOP IT," Bo analyzed and pushed.

"So?" Tamsin rolled her eyes.

Bo then cupped her chin once more and looked her in the eyes not saying a word, demanding a straight answer.

After 30 second of excruciating silence Tamsin just added, "Can I tell you later tonight after we go to bed TOGETHER? I still need to punish you after all for tapping the doc RIGHT in front of me."

"And I have to punish you for spiking Lauren's thong," Bo smirked liking where this was going.

"Do we have a deal? I'll tell you everything tonight AFTER you submit to me to get punished," Tamsin clicked.

"Oh BRING IT Valkyrie! You'll tell ALL your secrets to me anyway when I punish YOU and prevent you from coming!" Bo purred and growled closing into Tamsin for a kiss.

Tamsin ghosted her lips on Bo's, teasing her and then added proclaiming, "DON'T be so sure succubus. But I WILL torture you with so much pleasure and pain that you'll forget ALL about your past flings. I'm going to MAKE you yell my name like I'm the ONLY one for you. I'll fucking TAME the wandering heart of yours SUCCUBUS."

Bo purred, "Are you telling me that I suck at love?"

Tamsin teased, "If the shoe fits…."

Bo then bit Tamsin's ear lobe and make sure she knew who was in charge and whispered, "I DO suck, your nipples, you nub, AND all over your body. I will suck you dry until you bow down to me."

Tamsin growled, "Don't MAKE me dominate you HERE and now."

Bo pouted putting up her hands defensively, "Awwww please. I'm just a helpless succubus that can't feed."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh teasing, "True, for once you DON'T suck in terms of chi."

They both broke down laughing.

Bo then asked innocently leaning over pulling her vest down to reveal lots of cleavage, "But I thought you wanted me for MORE than my body? What about just talking it out?"

Tamsin then clarified tracing her fingers on Bo exposed flesh, "Well mega boobs, I've played Ms. Nice Valkyrie for so long …. And you know that is hard for me since I'm EVIL…. I forgot that nice Valkyries finish LAST. In order for me to OWN you after you hurt your most FAVORITE Valkyrie and Fae, I need to dominate you on your OWN turf."

Bo just chucked and jeered rolling her eyes, "Good luck with that."

Tamsin just playfully turned to her and pushed her up against the arm of the chair.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh mockingly imitating Bo, "Let's talk it out."

Bo loved Tamsin's snarky come backs but was taken off guard when Tamsin rushed in to French kiss her.

Bo melted. She knew Tamsin was a great feed but she also turned out to be a better kisser. Bo just didn't know since she was feeding from her all the time.

Tamsin grabbed her vest and brought her in closer.

Just as Bo was getting into it Tamsin pushed her back and pinned her hands against the couch and chuckled maniacally and Bo and no idea why.

Tamsin surveyed her handy work and mocked, "Me, talk it out? NOPE. 'Cus Your tits are out."

Bo looked down at her exposed chest astonished, Tamsin during the kiss adroitly with the skill of a professional pit pocket open up her vest and pulled her tank down. Try as she might she could not get free from Tamsin as she flicked her tongue and got closer and closer to one of her nipples. Lucky for her, her back was to the front desk. Anna, at the desk was listening to her music.

"That's…. NOT fair….. you're clothed," Bo struggled and grunted.

Tamsin took a swipe of her nipple quickly with her tongue, "MY prisoner, MY RULES."

"Ahhhhh!" Bo mewed out. She wanted to talk and cover up but at the same time, Tamsin was turning her on, AGAIN.

Tamsin just growled within tongue striking distance from her nipple again and just murmured, "You have a fatal flaw Bo. You LIKED taking Lauren just now and you're all worked up. TOTAL yuck, but you'll PAY."

Tamsin dove in and Bo bucked and moaned and it didn't take long for Bo to beg. She never begged.

"PLEASE! Stop Tamsin. PLEASE. I can't release like this," Bo pleaded then observed that Tamsin backed up with the most wicked smile she had ever seen.

"OK Bo. COME for me, right here right now only touching yourself," Tamsin grinned finally releasing her hold.

Bo turned to look at Anna and Tamsin just hollered out to her.

"Hey Anna, have you seen Kenzi around?" Tamsin announced.

Anna looked over to them and mentioned, "She said she had to take a call and is in a room opposite of us. You want me to get her?"

"In a minute," Tamsin clicked.

Bo's jaw dropped. She wanted to crest for Tamsin but it was always on her own terms. Now Tamsin was essentially dictating it to her and she was torn.

Tamsin just murmured unzipping Bo's vest all the way and opening it but pouted, "It would make me happy. Do you want your Valkyrie you burned happy? Just keep you back to Anna and your voice down and everything will be ok."

Bo was on the fence until Tamsin pulled up her tank over her breasts and began to suck and kneed her breasts with skill. "I got you most of the way there Bo, now we can wait a minute for Kenzi to come back and leave you totally frustrated OR you can show your Valkyrie how much you want her."

Bo tried to back down but she couldn't as Tamsin backed up to the other side of the couch and slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her toned stomach and that was all it took.

Bo tried not to look but Tamsin teasing her with a small strip tease was mesmerizing. Before she knew it she popped the top button of her leather pants and unzipped it all the way down. One hand immediately dropped into her leather pants and her digits immediately went offensive invading her slick sopping wet temple. Her other hand pinched and caressed her breast one at a time.

She was CLOSE, SO CLOSE, and Tamsin stopped stripping glancing at Anna every now and then.

Tamsin just made it look like she was talking to Bo casually but Bo was doing the furthest thing form talking.

For Tamsin, the stars could not have aligned better as Anna got up with her phone still listening to music and asked Tamsin, "I've got to get some things from the storage room, but I can call Kenzi out if you want."

Bo didn't even register this until Tamsin answered, "Sure. If you could."

Bo was seconds away and just growled at her Valkyrie.

"You got 30 seconds Bo," Tamsin said smugly.

Anna was still taking her time collecting things from her desk to put away but Bo didn't know that.

Tamsin just ordered leaning forward and whispered, "SAY MY NAME and you'll come. DO IT NOW or else."

Bo was mind wiped and just grunted. She gave into no one. A couple more seconds. NO WAY would she glorify Tamsin's request to say her name when she was doing just fine without doing it.

Tamsin observed that Anna was walking away from them to get Kenzi but she wore heals like Kenzi so they SOUNDED alike and Bo was at the point of no return.

Tamsin said again backing up to her corner once more, "Say my name….."

She never lost a bet so she just bluffed and loudly declared motioning to Bo, "Hi Short Stack, Join us?"

The reality of getting caught brought her to higher heights as she peaked for her Valkyrie but her mistake was trying to warn Tamsin to stall. All she got out were muffled grunts of ecstasy and pain.

"Tamsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Bo lost total control and came on command saying Tamsin's name. SHE WON and knew her too fucking well.

"God Tamsinnnnn. Fuck… Tamasin… god, oh god, OH GOD Tamsin," Bo muffled out on her way down trying to control the bucking of her hips.

Tamsin just smirked and enjoyed the show but added in a conceited expression, "Yes Bo, I am your god."

It was then Tamsin notice Kenzi walk out of the room.

"Hey guys. Is it SAFE to come out now?" Kenzi skipped slightly towards them.

Perfect timing, Tamsin brooded. Bo was almost done but this was a long draw out crest she noted. She would have to do this again, but all good things had to come to an end.

Bo was exhausted and expected Kenzi to run off but her surprise, Tamsin pulled her tank back down and zipped up her vest with small motions that didn't attract attention.

Tamsin then hugged her and said aloud for all to hear, "Thanks Bo for being SUCH a good friend."

She then whispered to Bo's ear in the hug, "5 seconds to look presentable."

Bo pulled her hand out of her pants and zipped up and adjusted her clothing right on time.

Bo hugged Tamsin again and whispered, "EVIL. PURE EVIL."

Tamsin glowed.

Kenzi sat down with them in the lobby once more opposite of the couple. Looking at the way they just interacted with each other for several minutes, it looked like they got CLOSER to one another even after Bo took the doc. That was amazing and good.

They chatted a time and it was then one of the nurse techs got a call and she hurriedly fetched Lauren.

Lauren immediately left one off the patient's room and ordered, "Prepare the crash cart and get her into the OR STAT on arrival. We may need to operate. Dyson says she has severe internal bleeding."

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin stood up worried.

Bo walked over the stopped Lauren, "What is up with Dyson?"

"Dyson is ok Bo. Kendra Shaw, Dyson's partner, took a bullet for him and even though she was wearing a vest, she could be in grave danger," Lauren clarified.

Tamsin just interjected waving it off, "If she wore a vest, a couple a cracked ribs and bruising, no big deal."

Lauren ignored that comment quickly rushing to the OR doors, "She's pregnant and I need to save her and her child."


	28. Need A Favor

Within minutes, the EMTs burst in with Kendra on a gurney.

Lauren trotted and guided them to the OR, "This way."

One of the heavy set EMTs rattled off, "Pressure 120 over 70 steady . Pulse 95. Severe internal bleeding from a bullet just below center chest. Possibly several fractured ribs. No entry or lacerations. Her vest stopped the bullet but it had no padding or trauma plate."

Lauren nodded and spoke to Kendra clearly, "Kendra, I'm Doctor Lewis. Just concentrate on breathing ok? I'll take care of the rest."

Kendra who was strapped in and on oxygen held tightly onto Dyson's hand tightly. He was jogging next to her begged in near tears pleaded to Dyson but also peripherally Lauren, "Not my baby…. Please… my baby….."

Dyson told her adamantly but had a caring tone to it, "Everything will be just fine Kendra. Hang in there."

This was really odd for Dyson. He NEVER saw Kendra this vulnerable before. Kendra was known to be cold and almost too calculated at times even under extreme pressure. She had to, to be working in an occupation what was filled with men.

This must be what Eric sees, Dyson mused. He was actually both faltered but at the same time saddened. Flattered that Kendra was sharing something with him that she never trusted to show anyone else, but saddened by the fact it was brought about by this grim calamity.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin looked on as they rushed past her all with grave concern. All did have several questions.

'Who was this Kendra Shaw?' They had never heard about her before nor had Dyson ever talked about her.

Bo however as quick to connected the dots and observing the concern in Dyson's eyes and Kendra's need for emotional support, they were oddly enough a couple. Kendra didn't look like the type of girl to play the damsel in distress or to be easy by any stretch of the imagination.

Kenzi knew something was up between them. She just didn't know how deep and whose baby was it?

Tamsin wondered if Dyson was getting yellow fever.

In the OR, Lauren began to palpate region surrounding the bullet impact site and ordered the nurse tech to increase the IV drip and to administer a mild sedative.

"This will calm you Kendra," Lauren stated to Kendra soothingly, "I need to keep you calm for your baby."

Lauren then looked at the EMTs, "Thanks. I'll take it from here."

The EMTs left and Lauren looked at Dyson still holding on tightly to Kendra's hand. He looked somewhat distraught and was probably blaming himself. Several other thoughts as to their relationship with one another were about to surface, in addition to why was Kendra his partner if she was pregnant but instead asked Dyson, "Dyson, can you wait outside?"

Dyson didn't want to leave but Lauren needed to do her job. Kendra however yanked him back and begged again almost in tears, "Eric…. Don't tell Eric yet. I will. He'll kill me if he knew I went on an op."

Dyson nodded and Kendra finally let go.

Dyson heard a flurry of orders being given by Laruen to her techs as he let the OR doors close behind him. He walked to the gang still standing with all eyes to him since it appeared he was in apparent shock.

Bo came forward boldly and hugged him. "Hey, I'll be ok. You'll see."

Dyson just nodded and solemnly relayed, "I hope so, Bo."

They all took a seat but the silence was killing them.

Dyson was still trying to process all this.

He knew Kendra wasn't his, but yet he felt like she was. But she was human.

He also felt guilty for wanting her all to himself.

Then of course he felt guilty for not being aware or keen to Jack's tricks. Kendra save his life and put hers AND her baby's on the line for him.

This was all messed up. Even if everything was OK, they were only set to fall deeper into one another's arms only to be split apart again.

Tamsin HATED silence and asked, "So replaced me so soon? And I thought I was doing a GREAT job as your partner."

Bo whacked Tamsin's arm lightly.

Tamsin growled but allowed it.

Dyson knew that he didn't even have time to introduce Kendra to the gang and just formally mentioned, "Captain Kendra Shaw is from the 69th. I have worked with her for over 7 years and we have an unspoken agreement where she passes Fae related cases to us to handle."

Dyson paused and everyone just leaned in a little more trying to silently quench this thirst for more information.

Kenzi just smirked insinuating what everyone else was thinking, "Soooooooo 7 years together annnnnnd you have a really great FRIENDSHIP."

Dyson finally expounded, "She is working with me on this case with an elusive gang of Orcs that threaten both human and Fae in our regions."

Tamsin just blurted out pointing between the OR door and Dyson, "I see D-man. Are you two….. Emmmmm"

Bo whacked her again.

Tamsin growled at Bo lowly.

Bo loved to tease her for some odd reason. She just felt more comfortable with her.

Bo did get a little jealous of Dyson but was happy for him that he found what looked like love. Oddly enough she, and probably everyone else, saw the problem. It was probably NOT Dyson's kid that Kendra was carrying nor was Kendra his.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bo asked to Dyson holding his upper arm.

Dyson thought about this and asked Bo, "Bo, Kendra is scared of losing her child and it was my fault this happened to her. I just didn't see it. I should have convinced her to leave the club."

"No it wasn't your fault Dyson. I am sure you did your absolute best to keep her save," Bo offered rubbing his arm.

This got Dyson upset and he pulled back, "BUT it wasn't good enough Bo."

Bo stayed silent.

Dyson finally turned to Bo and asked, "Can you call your mother Aife to heal her? Please. I know Lauren is doing her very best but I don't want to send her back to her husband Eric in this state."

Bo nodded, "Sure OK Dyson."

Bo knew they were a couple and for them the stars didn't align either.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Dyson cracked a smile while Bo pulled out her phone.

30 minutes later Aife walked into the clinic and she surveyed the very depressing mood, but immediately went to Bo.

Lauren walked out of the OR at the same time.

Dyson stood up waiting anxiously for Lauren,'s report.

Kenzi and Tamsin who were catching up stopped and looked to Lauren as well.

Lauren felt the sea of people waiting on her and just told it like it was, "Kendra is going to be FINE. She has several cracked ribs which will heal over the next month of so. However, even though we've stabilized Kendra and arrested her internal bleeding, her baby is fighting for its life. We have to see what will happen over the next 24 hours."

Dyson just asked quickly, "Can I see her?"

"No, she is still sleeping due to the sedative. It's better that way so the baby has every chance to recover," Lauren clarified putting up her hand to stop him.

Bo then turned to her mother, "Mom? I can't heal her, but I am asking if you can?"

Aife just replied coldly, "Is this the human Dyson claimed?"

Bo was about to clarify knowing that her mom could care less about human pets but instead Dyson cut it.

"She is a good friend to me," Dyson extolled.

Aife was not moved and just said offhanded, "Get another. Besides, your human will be just fine from what the doctor just said."

Dyson was angered but at the same time, how was he supposed to say her 'cared about her' a lot more than a pet. More like his equal. Kendra required him to FIGHT for them like she was his equal.

He was about to growl and speak his mind not caring about who is ticked off but Bo turned Aife to look at her. "Mom, please, it would mean a lot to me."

Aife searched Bo's eyes and finally stated, "OK. On the condition that we need to talk ALONE after this."

Aife's eyes wandered to both Lauren and Tamsin.

Tamsin and smirked aloofly at Aife. Like she gave a rat's ass about what Aife thought about her. She was a WEAK Fae in her book.

Lauren backed up slightly uneasy and wondering if she was in trouble for something.

Bo replied confidently, "Sure."

Aife then turned purposefully to the OR and walked in with Lauren a step behind.

After a prolonged flash of red, Aife and Lauren emerged from the OR all smiles.

Lauren reported to all, "All of Kendra's vitals including that of the baby are ok. I don't think there is a need to administer another sedative and she should be up within the hour."

Lauren glanced towards Dyson and it looked like he was about to start to sprint to Kendra and all she needed to do was pull out a starters pistol.

"Dyson, you can sit by her side if you want. The nurse techs will be moving her to a room shortly," Lauren added and like she suspected, Dyson said a thank you and walked briskly to the OR doors.


	29. Use Or Be Used

Bo and Aife entered into a far room, the same one Kenzi just came from and Bo closed the door.

Aife cat walked over to a seat and motioned to Bo to sit across from her.

Bo sashayed to take a seat wondering why she need to talk.

Aife took a deep breath was about to say something but hesitated. She finally asked, "How are you Bo?"

"Aside from the fact that I can't feed. I guess ok," Bo relayed.

Aife thought about this, "You need to feed Bo. I know Lauren will probably work with my father Trick to help you but she is a human."

Bo backed up a little insulted that her mom put down the doctor but kept her composer and asked, "Meaning WHAT exactly?"

"Don't be naïve Bo. Lauren is great friend and ally to the Fae. We all know that. However, she will always remain human. Humans, when it comes down to it only care about themselves. Do you think she's going to help you if it means you staying forever young while she withers away and dies like rose plucked from the plant?" Aife clarified.

"YES, she will. She loves me," Bo put forth adamantly.

"Don't fret Bo, I am working with Trick and the Morrigan. I am also leveraging my underground contacts as we speak. Fae take care of Fae," Aife decreed with certainty.

"They can all Fae off. All I need is here with my family," Bo challenged insulted that her mom was calling Lauren's character into question. "So you mean if she becomes a Fae somehow, it'll magically change her character for the better. GIVE me a break mom. Do you even think me being Fae changes the way she sees me? She'll move…"

Aife cut in and just put forth as a fact, "YES. She sees you as FAE and a succubus, treats you medically as one, and when you were an item, she had to make an exceptions for you to feed from others…. ALL as a SUCCUBUS."

Bo got up and paced and agitatedly mentioned, "LOVE does not matter WHAT you are. It is WHO you are."

"Love. Here we go again," Aife rolled her eyes. "It's over rated. A succubus can't love, especially a short timer human. We lust. Take it from me. I have more experience in this than you."

"THEN what you are suggesting that she will NEVER heal me because she's jealous and can't get past the fact that I am a succubus," Bo barked back at her really upset.

She knew Lauren and this was definitely not her.

Aife put up her hands to calm Bo and added, "I didn't mean to make you upset Bo but did it occur to you that she wants to just keep you visiting her regularly NOT to heal you but to have a leash on you. Keep you until her control."

"NO! You got it wrong. Lauren loves me and has my best interests in mind. She will find a cure," Bo yelled pointing to the lobby.

"No she won't and I will find a cure before she does," Aife proclaimed with a smug expression.

"So that is what you wanted to say to me? Ask Lauren to become Fae to show her commitment to me and the small minded people Fae world like you?" Bo strode to the door. Then another option hit her.

Bo twirled around and announced, "If and when the time comes where I have to feed to keep my heart beating, I'll ASK her to make me HUMAN first mom before I demand she becomes Fae. I WANT to LOVE and if you are telling me that a succubus can't do it, which I KNOW can be done, SO BE IT. Make me human."

Aife was unfazed but stood up and walked carefully to her daughter, "Bo let's not dwell on this. I am just saying that expanding our search for a cure BEYOND family would be a good thing. Can we agree on that?"

Bo looked down and away when she felt her mom hug her. Bo nodded and was about to leave when Aife mentioned one word that stopped her in her tracks.

"Tamsin."

Bo broke the hug confused at WHAT Tamsin had to do with anything.

Aife led her over back to the chairs and they both sat down.

"She is a Valkyrie that you actually have a bond with?" Aife began.

"Yes, Tamsin is partially bonded to me. She revealed her heart to me and I was unable to reciprocate," Bo clarified.

"You mean you couldn't LOVE her back," Aife mentioned trying to make a point that a succubus could not love.

Bo knew what Aife was getting at and added, "YET. The type of love she wants takes TIME. I do love her too and I want to do so unconditionally all while not hurting her. Hence she has access to my diary and she has promised to not judge me and be there for me."

Aife leaned back in shock holding a hand over her heart and incredulously asked, "She has unfettered access to your diary?! The one where you WRITE everything down to the smallest detail?"

"Yea, it's the only way I can be honest with her and stay close to her when she is away in Valhalla. If I yearn for her, she won't be in pain since I know she is reading it and she accepts me for who I am," Bo clarified.

"And if you decided to go with another exclusively and that is a BIG if," Aife asked looking for a hole her in theory.

"Then the bond will back itself out. Tamsin won't feel pain if I am not yearning for her," Bo put forth and smirked tightly.

Aife was silent for a moment and then added, "I'm no expert on love but, that assumes that if you back out Tamsin wants the same thing. I think she makes a great protector and you have her now without thralling her."

Bo hesitated. She totally ignored the last part of her mom's statement. What if Tamsin loved her as a partner and she loved her as family? Bo would STILL hurt Tamsin. Not physically, but emotionally. That will hurt her but not through the bond.

Bo came to the realization that Tamsin thought about this too and was willing to hurt in that way for her if it came down to it. How altruistic. She needed to fix that.

Finally,Bo replied, "She's no thrall and I refuse to treat her as such. I will treat her like me equal and love her as well."

"But you aren't equal are you?" Aife raised a brow. "She has access to your entire diary and you don't have access to hers. That assumes she even has one. She will know how you tick and WILL enslave you. And we aren't taking about blackmail. Valkyries will exploit weaknesses. It is ingrained in their species. She'll be just like Lauren, keeping you down and dependent on her."

Bo got up agitated again, "No she won't do that! She loves me. Also she is bonded to me and that shows just how much she does. Keep in mind I am HURTING her through the bond."

Aife asked, "Then she loves you so much that she looking or a cure as well?

Bo was stuck. Tamsin gave that responsibility to Lauren and Trick. Seeds of doubt were beginning to take hold for both Lauren and Tamsin.

Aife finally cut to the chase, "My daughter, Your LOVE for Lauren and Tamsin is a liability. Now more than ever you can't afford to love. Maybe after you get your powers back you can try again."

Bo stammered out upset, "Then.. then WHAT are you suggesting I do! Love requires that you GIVE without worrying about what we get in return. I love all of you as well. Is everyone a liability in my life?"

"That love is the bond of a FAMILY which is there in good and bad and we will always support you without ulterior motives. As for Lauren and Tamsin, PUSH them harder. Make them prove their love for you," Aife clarified.

Bo jabbed a finger towards Aife and spat back in distain, "I WILL NOT USE Laruen or Tamsin."

"Use or be used."

"NO! I can't. I WON'T!"

"You know Tamsin is holding out on you right now?"

"HOW SO? Because she is giving me everything she has AND more!" Bo yelled sternly raging mad at the accusation.

"Tamsin woke you up from the coma because of the BOND. She can also allow you to feed from her through the bond," Aife calmly relayed.

"How?" Bo demanded.

"When the bond fully forms, the Valkyrie becomes everything the other partner needs. In this case, Tamsin woke you from your coma due to a partial bond, but it points to the fact that if it fully forms, you may be able to feed from her and if you're lucky, heal you completely where you get all your powers back,' Afie smirked.

Bo was taken aback by this and knew Tamsin already gave her everything, even her heart, and that is why the partial bond formed. Bo needed to give her heart to Tamsin for it to fully form. Bo didn't know if she could as a committed partner. Then Bo knew what she meant and growled, "You mean do what it takes to get the bond to fully form. Be deceitful and disingenuous with her without regard to the pain I will cause her. I won't DO IT and we are DONE here!"

Aife replied loudly to make sure Bo heard it striding quickly to the door, "They will forgive you if it is love they have for you. USE or be USED."

Bo stormed out of the room upset and needed some time to think. She made a B-line to the back door and briskly made it to the parking lot. There she leaned up against a wall to think alone.

Her mom, no matter her flaws, did help Bo see 2 options she didn't consider before. Have Lauren make her human or let the bond form with Tamsin.

Dyson sat next to Kendra's bed just watching her breath. She was no longer on an IV but she was still hooked up to a heart rate monitor.

He took in all hear features. Her face.

He loved the peaceful and ever slight smile of her thin lips. Her ears were pierced but she always didn't seem to accessorize or put on ear rings. He had an urge even now to just lick her delicious lobes.

He loved her tan completion. It made her look seasoned and not frail. STRONG. His mind went briefly into the gutter. He loved her slightly paler complexion around her pert breasts. They were unintentional tan lines. Dyson just wanted them too.

Her cheek bones framed her face just right. Not too soft or harsh.

Her closed eyes denoted refinement and peace.

If there was a god that created Kendra, he sure spent a little more time on her, Dyson concluded.

It was then he realized that his face was now just inches above Kendra's.

Her scent was HUMAN but he could not help but to take in even more of it. She could be a siren.

He closed his eyes to take another whiff of this near perfect human woman. It didn't matter that she was human at this point. He WANTED her. ALL of her.

That was when Dyson snapped open his eyes trying to get that thought out of his head.

He loved the deep chocolate eyes that seemed to peer into his soul and burning desire. He could get use to that.

WAIT, Dyson though surprised that Kendra was up and tried to back up.

Kendra grabbed onto the back of his neck to stop it and asked, "Tell it to me straight Dyson."

Kendra was coming to. She felt good but knew someone was really close to her. Observing her, it was however someone she felt she trusted.

Upon open her eyes she was face to face with Dyson. She could tell he was taking in her scent and it looked like he was enjoying it.

Kendra was flattered. Out of all the things he liked about her from a physical aspect, it was her smell. It was probably her smell that always put his wolf at attention.

She also loved to get the drop on him and he tried to back up to no avail. She just needed to know about her baby.

Dyson was all red in the face and just relayed like talking about that weather, "Everything is ok. The baby and you are fine. Bo's mom, Aife, healed you."

Kendra smirked, "So she heals cracked ribs too I see. Thanks Dyson. I know it was you that pulled that favor."

"Yup. Anytime, but it is you I owe. You stopped a bullet with my name on it."

Kendra then teased Dyson, "All in the line of duty Dyson and you'd do the same for me. So taking in my scent huh?'

Dyson was so taken by her, he just answered, "That and listening to you breath."

Kendra could not help but to tease him more, "What ELSE are you trying to take big bad wolf?"

Dyson resisted until Kendra kissed him on the lips and just mentioned with sultry eyes and in her more pronounced Austrian accent stated, "No worries, even if you are a larrikin (mischievous person) and a perve. Show your Sheila how much you want her."

It was then Dyson realized that Kendra could thrall him too. Her sexy accent sealed the deal kissing her back passionately.

Dyson could not help but to kiss her cheek bones and nibble on her ear lobes as he stroked her face.

Kendra was lost in lust. By god Dyson was good and he had yet to move lower, Kendra thought.

*** She glanced at his pants front and saw he was ready to take her. As such, before Dyson ripped her gown off, she took the initiative and lay on her tummy and unzip his jeans.

She yanked him up against the bed by his belt and used her other hand to fish out his firm wolf. It would have been easier if it wasn't at attention but she fished it out with Dyson grunting in pain and pleasure.

Kendra rewarded Dyson's patience by licking the full length of this member taking care to circle her tongue around his mushroom. She did this for minutes on end looking into his eyes to make sure he knew she was his at least at this moment.

Dyson could no longer make any words with Kendra taking in his head past her lips and using her teeth to lightly scratch its base. Her hand made sure to forcefully pull back Dyson's shroud leaving his head hoodless.

Kendra used her other hand and increased her stroking motions on the exposed section of the staff. She knew it was close by observing the pain scrawled on Dyson's face.

Dyson wanted to fill her up.

Kendra knew he was just about to release into her when she heard someone outside the door arguing loudly, "I want to SEE her now!"

"Sir you just can't go in there," a woman mentioned.

"I'm her husband! Where is she? Kendra! Kendra!" he called out.

ERIC SHAW.

She immediately felt unfaithful to her husband and she only had seconds to recover as she tasted Dyson's salt.

TOO LATE. Dyson was releasing into her.


	30. Reassessing

Kenzi saw Bo leave upset and though it best that she run after her.

Aife stepped out of the room like nothing happened when she noted that both Tamsin and Lauren glaring at her. Tamsin had an I'll kill you look with her hands on her hips and Lauren shook her head ever so slightly in disapproval before turning her back to her.

Aife just smirked at them and left. She said her peace to Bo. No one would tie down her succubus daughter. Bo was a queen and no one was good enough for her daughter. She needed the option to feed freely.

Tamsin knew by Bo leaving like that meant that Aife had shaken the foundation of their relationship whatever that may be. That meant that Bo may take back access to her diary.

Tamsin whipped out her phone and tried to gain access. Bo had sent her the secondary account she created for her already.

**Username: BamBamTamTam**

**PrimaryUser: BoDennis69**

**Pass (BamBamTamTam): BadValkyrie4U!**

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the password.

**ACCESS GRANTED**

She quickly searched the page and found the backup icon. Bo forgot to restrict that privilege.

**Create Local Backup Copy?**

**Y**

Tamsin smirked with glee. She now had a local copy on her phone to read in her leisure. In the meantime, it was time to start parsing it to find all of Bo's most lascivious desires and use them on her. She wanted to beat her on her own turf after all.

What Tamsin really did however want from Bo's diary was how she ticked. She wanted to know Bo, all of her. Her insecurities she shared with no one. Her sometimes elusive thought processes. What Bo really thought of her.

Oddly enough parsing through the diary, it had detailed information about everyone in her life. Now Bo's secrets were her secrets. She knew she had to honor those but they could come in handy. Also, even though Tamsin really wanted Bo to herself, at least at one time, you still had to be in good with her friends. Reiner didn't do too well with that and a huge family brawl erupted as a result.

Her finger flicked through hundreds of pages of text but her finger accidentally highlighted her name and it immediately pulled up the most recent entries concerning her in descending order with the most recent on top.

Did she even want to go there? What if Bo really only did want her as a feed?

Tamsin flared her brows and mumbled to herself, "Now's a better time than any." At least she would know if she was fighting a losing battle for Bo's heart.

Bo had not updated her diary to the most recent events since it seemed Bo wrote every couple of days when time permitted.

_I have given Tamsin full access to my diary just now. It is my hope that with that access, it will help Tamsin get her world back that I, in my hubris and selfishness, so callously ripped away from her._

_In the mean time, she will be able to live in mine through these passages._

_The thought has crossed my mind several times, that she could, if she wanted ruin my life, but I have already ruined hers through the bond. She may be evil, but I know deep down she is one of the good ones._

_I have also thought to review and edit comments in my diary, but that not only takes too much time, it will show that the entry was edited. Tamsin deserves to read it without any filters._

_Here's hoping she treads lightly ._

_Tamsin saved the world today. Not in the usual superhero comic book way._

_She chose to save my world and the expense of hers. She saved me and my entire family despite her need to separate from all if us._

_She told me that she did love me after all saving me from certain death._

_Lauren, in her haste, measured the wrong dose for me and it would have been my death. I don't blame her. We all make mistakes and we all err. Gotta love her for trying her best and I don't love her any less._

_Frack me._

_WHY? If positions were reversed, I wouldn't._

_As proud and as stubborn Tamsin is, she must have been in excruciating pain, but even then, she could have held out a couple more seconds for Lauren to give me the sedative._

_She said that she love me even after crushing her heart without a second thought.._

_She opened her heart to me one more and I guess that is all I can hope for._

_I hope I can do her right._

_It's been a couple days since I left Valhalla. I was finally able to get closer with Tamsin and Arin. It wasn't ideal but is anything these days?_

_It's over and I feel sad. No miserable._

_I took Tamsin for granted. I was the monster that ripped out her soul._

_I was so fucking stupid and so scared. I should have just grabbed her and never let her go._

_Tamsin made a statement that she knew where my heart really lies and I'm glad that made one of us. I just don't freaking know anymore. I have the sinking feeling Tamsin is right._

_I told Tamsin that I wanted to love her unconditionally without the sex. God, I'm wish that were the whole truth._

_I know I need to concentrate and take down the ancients but gosh. I want to love her unconditionally but I want to…. God… now that she is gone. I keep touching myself when I'm alone. Imaging putting sweet syrup all over her nude body and licking her from head to toe. Lick her clean and make sure to get her lips. Both of them._

_God.. She tastes so gosh darn good._

_I can't keep typing this without…. BRB_

_Tamsin. Please come back to me. I promise to be a better Fae to you. I want a relationship with you if you forgive my succubus cravings and the fact I make bad relationship choices. PLEASE don't give up on me. I'm a young confused human and Fae. I'm flawed, soft and vulnerable just like everyone else but I just wear a mask. I have to in order to keep the Faemily together._

_Jeez too bad I will never get the chance to say that to Tamsin. I thought for sure my Tamsin would come back to me within the day. But she made her choice and I must respect that._

_I know I shouldn't be thinking about my Valkyrie due to that perverted bond._

_I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED. I bet she is in pain right now._

_As much as I try to push her out of my head during the day, night time is when she comes to me. When all my walls are down, when I relax._

_It's odd Lauren is curled up beside me but yet I still feel a little empty and alone. I guess I got so use to Tamsin that I didn't know a good thing until it was gone._

Tamsin stopped her reading when a muscular man in street clothing barged into Lauren's clinic. She was going to do something about it but he flashed his badge and demanded to see Kendra.

Lauren and Anna were taking care of it and not only that, he needed an ID card to get into Kendra's room. Here's hoping that Dyson was not caught with his pants down, Tamsin mused and huffed out a laugh. He was calming down and that was good.

As such, Tamsin just kept reading.

Tamsin then had an idea and indexed by "Valkyrie".

The most recent entry popped up and read just before the entry saying that Bo had given her access:

_SOMETHING is wrong with me!_

_Is it SO WRONG of me to want multiple people?!_

_The Wolf is standing by WAITING, ready to sweep me off my feet again and take me away. The human doctor is using her human and irresistible wiles on me and she knows it works. I wanna bang her so bad when she nerds out on me. NOW a Valkyrie sneaks into my bed and I want her too. She's like Kenzi but much more, she's so hot and fuckable. She's tough and wise and will only show her soft side to me._

_The wolf will never share me with anyone if I am truly his. But, I'm a succubus. I sleep around._

_The doctor will share me with others so long as they are on some approved feed list. But I'm a succubus. I sleep around but what if I need to heal and I feed from a wolf? I will be groveling all day and night to the hot doctor._

_The Valkyrie will share me with others so long as my heart remains with her. But I'm a succubus. I CAN'T love. As much as I want to believe that I can, I even doubt that. I hope she is right where she knew where my heart really lies. If she is, then we may just work out fine as lovers and friends._

_I need a drink._

Tamsin put the phone down. This was way too much information, but at least now she knew Bo wanted a deeper relationship with her but she needed to outmaneuver the doc.

She shook her head; DID SHE even want it anymore? Everyone was falling head over heels for Bo. Bo not capable of true love kind of put a dampener on things.

*** Dyson was so rabid in lust and mid crest he slammed his hips into Kendra knowing full well her husband was outside and somehow he knew she was in here.

He grunted and released all he had and could not stop. He was in heaven at the way Kendra worked him. She was too darn experienced in handling him.

Kendra knew that the only way out now was through as she aggressively pumped and milked his wolf hoping for a quick end but to her surprise Dyson had a lot more for her.

She heard high heels approaching and do did Dyson but he kept going.

Kendra knew the sound was from a single woman, probably Lauren or a nurse tech.

Dyson sniffed the air and knew it was Lauren only. 'FUCK IT. I want MORE.'

Lauren heard Dyson grunt in pain, she walked into their curtained off area to make sure all was ok.

Lauren looked away at first in total shock. Kendra was still pumping Dyson's wolf and it also looked like Dyson just finished having an orgasm.

Lauren then quickly got a cup of water for Kendra and held it out for her.

Kendra was licking Dyson's wolf clean as it jerked in her hand a few more times before it went limp.

Lauren announced professionally, "Kendra, your hu… Eric is waiting outside. I told him that I needed to do a final quick test on you before he could see you. Are you both done?"

Kendra jumped out of the bed grabbing a hold of the water from Lauren. Kendra nodded and gargled the water and spat it into the sink several times.

Dyson zipped up and tucked his shirt in better.

*** "OK, let me get these leads off of you," Lauren mentioned doing it hastily while Kendra made herself look presentable in bed pulling a thin sheet over her.

Dyson sat down in far chair in the room and picked up a paper to read.

Lauren nodded and signaled Anna to let him in. Lauren had no idea Dyson was so into Kendra, but odder things have happened. Needless to say it was not her place to judge.

Eric rushed in and Lauren motioned to Kendra's area.

"Kendra!" Eric yelled excitedly running over to her sitting up in her bed calmly. He stopped just short of a bone crushing hug. He didn't want to hurt her.

Lauren was quick to explain, "As I said Kendra and the baby are just fine. The low caliber bullet made a glancing blow off her vest. Aside from some soreness, she is ready to be discharged. I will prescribe her some pain killers for you to fill if she needs it."

Kendra was overjoyed to see Eric as she lunged forward to hug her husband tightly. "ERIC! Eric god I missed you! How'd you find me?"

Eric hugged her back and just mentioned, "One of the CIs just so happened to be in the club when all that crap went down. He told me you got shot. I was then able to contact the paramedics who told me you where being treated here."

They kissed passionately for a minute.

Eric broke the hung and turned to Dyson.

Dyson kept his best professional face on and shook Eric's hand.

"Thank you for keeping my wife and kid safe Detective Wolfbane. Kendra was supposed to be on a desk job but she likes to contribute where she can," Eric smiled genuinely.

"No problem. It's my job," Dyson relayed.

Lauren jerked her head slightly towards the door so that only Dyson and maybe Kendra could see. It was time to leave.

She observed that Kendra was trying her best to shift back into 'normal' life.

"Let me know if you need more muscle in your area Dyson, especially if it is near our region. I am sure we'd make a great team," Eric concluded.

Dyson nodded, "Thanks, if you will excuse me."

Dyson tailed behind Lauren but heard Eric scold Kendra softly, "Kendra, you need to think about our kid. It's not just you anymore."

"I'm sorry Eric, I wanted help you while I still could," Kendra could be heard near tears.

"I know BUT I need you safe at home. We're gonna be a family. PROMISE me you'll take leave now," Eric mentioned.

Dyson closed the door behind him and didn't know what to do.

He got Kendra in the blink of an eye and now she was gone just as quickly.

He was awash with jealously but was that even his right? Kendra was never his in the first place.

He walked over to sit next to Tamsin on the other side of the couch to think, wallow and maybe regroup.

(Several minutes earlier)

Eric ran into Kendra's room but Tamsin was still processing several things.

In exasperation she thought out to Arin, 'Hey sis? Remember I told you I was with Dyson for a short time?'

Arin replied immediately, 'Yea. You told me he was a strong and noble and treated you like a goddess. He overlooked your past lives and he accepted you for you. No more, no less.'

'MAYBE I should have gone with him. He would remain committed to me and treat me like royalty.'

'Do you love him?'

'Don't you dare tell him or anyone else. He's cool even if he is a stuck up light tool at times. I like him… a lot.'

'NO. Do you love him like you loved Bo?' Arin replied sternly.

'I can grow into love Arin.'

'What the heck did Bo do now?!' Arin replied exasperated as well.

'She did nothing, but after reading key sections of her diary, I need to back up a little.'

'Did she say in there they she didn't love you or something?'

'No, Bo still wants me. And she does love me the best way she knows how. I don't fault her. She admitted that she can't feel true love. No surprise there. She's a succubus. I love her too Arin, but sometimes it's just not meant to be. Also if we stay apart, Bo will be able to separate her wanting to fuck my brains out from the rest of her lovely dovie feelings for me IF any are left.'

Tamsin observed Dyson leaving Kendra's room really depressed. Eric must be taking her home now, away from him. That had to suck like a shit sandwich. Super sized.

'So you're going back to Dyson?'

'I don't know. But we could both use company. Dyson just got dumped by a married human and I'm still trying to get my shit straight for the succubus. Lauren is still trying to make inroads to Bo's heart but I want to see if Bo will still go for me when I am away. I mean I'm still close by, but not too far.'

'BE CAREFUL sis. You're playing with fire,' Arin warned.

'Sounds like my thing,' Tamsin thought back aloofly.

'No seriously. If Bo finds you in Dyson's shirt at his place after you spent the night, Bo might go ballistic on you. BOTH of you.'

'She knows she has no right. I will talk to her. Being at the crack shack just gives Bo way to much leeway to walk into my room and do the tango with me.'

'OK sis, but I think Bo's heart will beat stronger for you when you leave. You know distance makes the heart grow fonder.'

'OK Doctor Phil-me-up. You also know distance will make friendships disappear.'

'You are more than a friend to Bo,' Arin stated adamantly.

'We'll see.'

Tamsin moved over and put her arm around Dyson.

There they sat for several minutes in total silence.

Dyson didn't want to talk about it. Tamsin didn't want to talk about Bo just yet.

Tamsin then smirked mischievously to Dyson and offered, "Hey, let's grab some drinks at a place I go to when I need answers which can be found at the bottom of a shot glass."

Dyson craned his head finally to look at her and nodded and a very slight smirk. "Sure."

"Crash at your place tonight?" Tamsin took his arm with a smirk.

Dyson hesitated but knew that Tamsin probably needed to think too.

"Of course."

Tamsin knew she would pass by Bo on her way out, probably Kenzi too. She'd tell Bo her plans then nicely. Bo probably needed time to think as well since her mom must have dropped a bombshell on her. Tamsin knew in order to not be missed and tortured via the bond, she would probably need to promise Bo to be just a phone call away.


	31. The Right Moves

Kenzi found Bo outside in the cool air leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed. She was staring out into space and looked despondent when she approached.

Kenzi knew Bo wanted to be left alone and was not really in the talking mood. As such, Kenzi took a seat on the bench hunched over with her elbows on her knees.

After sitting for a time, Kenzi broke the silence and just mentioned off hand, "Parents can just be plain annoying to put it mildly. They kind of treat you like a kid since you are their child that they raised. But, all through that, they still love you and want the best for you."

Bo just shook her head in disgust. Then talking to the floor, she just cut to the chase, "My mom wants me to use Tamsin's and Lauren's love for me to push them harder to find a cure."

"They are doing their very best and then some," Kenzi clarified calmly not really knowing why Bo was even entertaining what her mother was saying. "As for T-sam she is still trying to recover from her own issues with the bond and all."

"I know," Bo exhaled sharply.

Kenzi just let the conversation drop since she knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere.

Bo continued, "Aife claims that I can't love, so therefore I should use what I have to my advantage. But… but what bugs me is that she claims that Lauren is holding me down on purpose and so is Tamsin who will just dominate me. I will be theirs to use as they please."

Kenzi gingerly put her hand on Bo's forearm and shook her gently, "AND they are yours, Bo bear. They will do what you ask of them. It's a 2 way street."

Bo nodded still not making eye contact with her best friend.

Kenzi then added, "I don't know how many nights Lauren didn't get but an hours' sleep to find a way, ANY way, get you out of your comma. LAUREN was the one that thought of using the bond you had with Tamsin. Also if Lauren wanted you as hers, then WHY has she not given up on finding the cure to get you your powers back? She could have just offered to make you a human."

Bo was confused and dead panned to Kenzi, "Wait. Lauren has something that can make me human?"

"Yup-a-roni. She did it to Evony, she can do it for you. She already has the injection ready to go," Kenzi chipped in.

Bo flared her brown in curiosity, "Why hasn't she told me?"

"Doc hottie knows that if she made you human then the Bo she knows goes with it too. Bo Bo, you are you partly because of you being a succubus. And she also knows that you have a great destiny ahead of you and doesn't want to be the one to take your powers away unless it is the final option. She does love you and will serve you. She will never give up until she finds a cure for you, and not something that will make you any less than you are. OK?"

Bo nodded once more, and hugged Kenzi, "Thanks, and Tamsin?"

"Iiiiii may be a little biased as her mom, but Tammy Fae, would never use you. She could have bolted all this time, even killed you for … emmmmm…. Toying with her heart. She is with you now. The sisterhood, her 'new' life and her last life IS YOURS since she refused to go on that path all for you," Kenzi put forth firmly.

Kenzi added, "Ask them for the world and THEY will give it to you. You depend on them, they depend on you. That's friendship. But when you ARE their world, and their entire world is yours, that is true love."

Bo then asked, "I want to be a normal monogamous human Kenz. I … I … may have to choose…."

Bo knew this topic was unavoidable, and since Kenzi was Tamsin's mom, this was an area she felt that needed some finesse.

Kenzi heard Bo loud and clear, "Choose and choose quickly. Tamsin has a life on standby and Lauren needs to know so she can move on. Dyson, from what I hear already has so no biggie there."

"It's not that easy. I do want to love Tamsin unconditionally but I want to do that to Lauren too if we can back up enough from what we were. Tamsin is making inroads into my heart as we speak, but Lauren's in roads are already there. Even though I ended it with Lauren, those roads take time to go away," Bo looked down at her feet in defeat.

Kenzi then put it bluntly, "Do you want them BOTH in the same capacity?"

"I… I ….. don't know," Bo furrowed her brows in deep in concentration.

Kenzi put an arm around her, "Come on, let's at least explore it now ok? I'm your bestie remember? I'd rather you make an informed choice taking in all the options rather than eliminating them all off the get go."

Bo nodded and exhaled deeply. She was about to tell Kenzi only things she listed in her diary.

"OK. Tamsin has given me a green light to sleep with Lauren, Dyson and whomever I want. Lauren gives me the same but it has limits to no ex's. However, I know even though Lauren and I never talked about it again, and now especially that she is no longer my girlfriend, she will allow ex's too. She let Tamsin back in right when she could have just made me human. Lauren also tolerates Tamsin a lot better now too."

Bo continued, "Dyson, Lauren and Tamsin would rather me be in their lives than not at all."

Kenzi steered it back on track and asked, "So do you want all 3?"

Bo felt miserable and finally confessed, "Yes. At least Dyson is taken care of for now with emmm Kendra, but I know he still wants me. He'll come pining after me soon or later. Kendra is human after all. …. I mean she is probably a great person, but she has a human life span."

"So does the hot doc," Kenzi offered leading Bo.

"Yea but she'll find a way to be with me sooner or later even if t means becoming Fae herself," Bo confessed. "Even if she remains human, I will love her until the end of her days, she knows that Dyson will have his turn."

"What about Tammy?" Kenzi asked knowing that Tamsin too had a long life as well.

"Tamsin? I don't know where she fits exactly. I want her. All of her. She has promised to be patient with me and not judge me. She's essentially forgiving me for everything I am about to do in exchange for…"

Kenzi completed, "Access to your diary."

"Yea, I'm beginning to have second thoughts. My diary is where I think things through BEFORE I make my decisions. Tamsin will see and can influence my actions. She may also shy away from me if I talk about her in my inside voice. CRAP. I'm screwed and I promised her I'd keep writing," Bo shook her head.

"Well you CAN ask her to not read recent events within say the past month," Kenzi offered.

"Yea. Either that or I lag by that amount of time but keeping it in will drive me nuts," Bo confessed.

"So Bo bear, tell her your dilemma and maybe Tamsin already has a middle ground," Kenzi chipped in. "So if Tamsin essentially needs you to be an open book, so that the bond does not hurt her, then what about Lauren? She's no longer your girlfriend, but you still want her."

"Yes. She's still irresistible but I fear the only reason why she is so tolerant of Tamsin is because she is no longer my GF AND that Tamsin just saved my life. If she were to come back into my life, I don't know how'd she feel about Tamsin. GOD Kenzi am I really talking about having BOTH of them! " Bo threw her hands up in the air upset. "This can't be happening to me! God I HATE being a succubus sometimes!"

"No, even regular humans want more but I'll tell you this much, you won't have the complete picture to go one way or the other if you don't go clean with Tamsin AND Lauren. T-Sam will grant you leniency, I know it, just ask. As for Lauren, you need to ask her to be lenient on you as it pertains to your feeds and Tamsin," Kenzi analyzed. "If she says no, then it's easy, just go with Detective Slaminson. If she says yes, you need to allow her a chance again. See how far she will go for you and find out if she will accept this triangle situation."

Bo plopped down on the bench and covered her face from the world, 'Kenzi. I'm so screwed. If I go on this path it goes against the way I was brought up."

"Did you know unicorns can't regret?" Kenzi mentioned switching gears. "They can't because they live forever. If they did regret then their lives would be a living hell."

Bo nodded hesitantly trying to follow.

"You want NO regrets whichever way you go. Tamsin and Lauren will be OK so long as you make a choice. Dyson can wait for now. Divide and conquer right?" Kenzi lightly punched Bo arms.

Bo nodded once more.

Just then Bo observed that Tamsin came out hanging on Dyson. Dyson looked like he was in really bad shape ignoring everyone.

Kenzi patted Bo on the back, saying, "I'm gonna be inside checking my email."

Kenzi strode calmly inside looking over to a distraught Dyson. She needed to know why without asking him since Dyson, she knew, was in no mood to talk.

Bo strode over quickly concerned and put her hand caringly on Dyson's shoulder, "Dyson? What happened?"

Dyson looked over and just solemnly noted, "It's nothing Bo. Nothing that I can't deal with."

Tamsin just interjected scrunching her face, "Yea nothing that a bar tab won't take care of."

"Dyson? Can I help in any way?" Bo empathized.

"No Bo. I'll be fine. Really," Dyson weakly replied. "I just need some time ok?"

Bo nodded and then looked over to Tamsin asking, "Tamsin, may I have a word with you please?"

Tamsin patted Dyson the back and guided him towards the car, "Wolf Boy, just wait for me in the car and I'll be there in a minute."

Dyson nodded and slinked away.

Tamsin just raised a brow waiting for Bo to spill. She knew this had something to do with access to the diary.

"Tammy?" Bo started until she saw a scowl but Tamsin surprised her and smirked ever so slightly and replied, "Bo, I'll allow you to use that. NO ONE ELSE. Make very sure you don't use it in other company and I won't kick your ass."

Bo lifted a brow and grinned even wider, "Tammy, I feel so special."

"Don't tell me I never gave you anything," she gently tapped Bo nose with her index finger.

Bo laughed but cut to the chase, "Yes, you can have access to my dairy ok? I just need a little leeway to think and work things out for my most recent entries."

Tamsin frowned but knew this was coming, "So if that is the case, how much leeway do you need?"

"A month."

"Done," Tamsin clicked.

Bo lunged in and kissed the surprised Valkyrie.

Tamsin loved Bo's simple carefree touch.

"So, I will keep writing but just try to stay away from anything less than a month … unless there is some sort of emergency like I go missing. Deal?" Bo clarified.

"Yup. Anything else 'cus I need to ask something of my most FAVORITE succubus," Tamsin clicked.

Bo draped her arms around Tamsin's neck and melted at Tamsin comment's and cooed, "Favorite Succubus?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh then sarcastic added, "You're the only succubus I know that is STILL alive so of course my list is kinda short."

"So?" Bo asked.

Tamsin needed space but needed to relay it in such a way so that Bo accepted it and hence not hurt her via the bond.

Tamsin stuttered you, "Kendra is going home with her husband now. NEEDLESS to say, Dyson isn't a happy camper. He needs to howl at the moon or something depressing. So I'm taking dog for a walk to a dark Fae bar I know of."

"Tamsin, No. Drinking your sorrows away won't help," Bo broke the hug and put her hand on Tamsin's forearm.

"Yea I know, but it dulls the pain. I know what it's like to get your heart broken," Tamsin noted seriously.

Bo backed up and looked at her feet and frowned.

Tamsin held Bo at arm's length and said, "No Bo. No regrets ok? What happened… happened. Let's move past it and … emmmm… I'm … I'm sorry for hurting you with that last comment. I just need to be there for Dyson ok? It has nothing to do with you.. with us ok?"

Bo looked into her green eyes and knew she was being on the level. What also moved Bo was that she actually apologized.

"So you later tonight?" Bo asked.

"Emmmm about that, I'll probably be crashing at Dyson's tonight. Moral support you know," Tamsin replied knowing it wasn't the whole truth but Kenzi's warning caught up with her.

Tamsin then added out of guilty, "I … emmmmm … sorry Bo. I need to give it all to you straight since I have access to your diary."

Tamsin paused.

Bo knew that Tamsin always gave things straight to her but what Tamsin was going to say was probably something big if she was given a half truth.

Bo gave her best puppy dog stare which always worked on Tamsin.

Tamsin finally gave up, "I read sections of your diary since I thought after your talk with your mom, you'd take it back. You want me, Dyson and Lauren. Right?"

Bo was shocked and didn't know that to say. To just say 'yes' made her feel like a horrible person.

Tamsin quickly reassured, "Bo, I will not judge you and it won't affect have I feel about you. Ok?"

Bo nodded meekly, her cheeks getting red.

Bo whispered softly ashamed, "Yes."

"Bo I still love you and I do forgive you for breaking my heart. But I need time to think too and adjust to this… well our new reality," Tamsin mentioned and Bo looked like she was about to cry.

"Tamsin… no don't do this," Bo was hurting backing up slightly. Tamsin was going to end it.

Tamsin felt her heart constrict and in pain and immediately knew what Bo was thinking and immediately added, "BO! I'm not going anywhere. I AM YOURS and that hasn't changed. I love you."

Bo smirked a little and exhaled like she just averted a huge disaster. So what did Tamsin really want to say?

Bo was hesitant, "So you just need a little space like I do with my diary?"

Tamsin nodded.

"Can I think things through and I PROMISE to come back to you. PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE," Tamsin near begged. She oddly cared about Bo's opinion.

"OK," Bo murmured and hugged Tamsin again. She LOVED it when Tamsin begged. Tamsin never did that but Bo knew it was only for her.

Tamsin then asked, "Arin told me that you'd go ballistic if you found me in Dyson's shirt in his bed. Bo, I need to know how you'd feel if that happened. NOT to say it will."

Bo just replied, "I'm ok with it. Dyson needs someone with him tonight and IF something did happen between you 2, I really have no right to judge. Not only that, you went with Dyson for a while. Meanwhile I'm fracking everyone. I can't be a hypocrite."

Then she thought about it and knew it would hit her diary sooner or later so Bo added nuzzling her head under Tamsin chin in defeat, "Tammy?"

"Uh huh," Tamsin stroked her back.

"I'd get jealous. Really jealous. I know I have no right to, but you're mine. And…. Crap was Dyson… Is… SHIT! I'm so fucked up. I've done enough damage already and I don't want to micro manage you two," Bo stated.

"What if I told you I was thinking about all the ways to torture you sexually while I was at Dyson's?"

Bo just chuckled still in the hug, "OK I guess that'd make it better."

"OK. What if I allow you to punish me for being a bad bad girl?" Tamsin added knowing that Bo jealousness had a price.

"Cuffs?"

"Yes"

"Whips?"

"You bet"

"Toys?"

"Whatever you want and if you agree now, I'll bring the chocolate syrup to lick off my nude body which you just chained to your bed," Tamsin smirked knowing she just gave Bo her dream come true.

Bo backed up and covered her mouth in shock. TAMSIN already read one of her fantasies.

"Luck guess," Tamsin huffed out a laugh to soften the blow.

Bo just pecked her on the cheek and asked, "Would you use all of my most lascivious desires in my diary against me?"

"YES," Tamsin smirked looking in the air like she was the greatest.

"My mom was right about you. You would use my diary have dominion over me? Good luck with that," Bo purred.

"I don't know about dominion over you since you are so hard headed and stubborn, but I guarantee that you'd enjoy EVERY moment of it. THAT I promise you," Tamsin clicked.

"EVIL. You are pure evil," Bo shook he head getting turned on.

Tamsin loved the complement and put her hands on her heart hopping up and down slightly, "Iiiiiii know! God I love you Bo for being sooooooooo good and just and being such a gullible baby Fae. God yes, I'm the one your mom warned you about and you are ALL mine!"

Tamsin forgot that Bo was a succubus for a brief moment but no matter, she was going to own Bo. But was Bo what she really wanted? She'd have to duke it out with Lauren. Dyson was still in the game too. She needed time to think.

Tamsin then circled back, "So succubus, can I get the lonely hearts party started with Dyson?"

Bo nodded knowing that she still had Tamsin and liked the fact they were talking honestly to each other.

Tamsin teased walking powerfully away, "Kiss and make up with the doc ok? I'll punish you later if I catch you in bed with her."

"Come over and find out," Bo jeered trying to get Tamsin in bed with her.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh getting into her SUV.

Bo just chuckled and walked back to her car. No, she didn't need Lauren's company. Not tonight.

Bo popped some food in the microwave and was about to hit start when Kenzi and Lauren sauntered in with grocery bags.

Kenzi announced to all like a professional MC, "And now the moment you have all been waiting for! Doctor Lewis is going to cook a 10 course meal fit for a queen!"

Lauren walked over to Bo and smirked opening the microwave and throwing the left over pepperoni pizza into the trash, plate and all, mentioning, "The nitrate levels contained in this mystery mean are far too high not to mention cheese is a high-calorie product loaded with saturated fat, sodium, and cholesterol which can lead to heart disease and diabetes."

Bo lifted a brow but whined, "But I like my pizza."

"After this meal Bo, pizza will end by being your least favorite food," Lauren bravely put forth. She was going to wine and dine Bo to death.

Kenzi just smirked and pulled items hurriedly out of the bags not even looking at either of them, "Ohhhh sounds like a dare! Care to scrub in and assist with this operation doc?"

"With pleasure," Lauren blew a kiss at Bo. "Now take a seat and watch the magic."

Within less than an hour, Lauren and Kenzi were all done with cooking and creating multi course meal complete with desert.

Lauren even brought wine.

They laughed and had a grand time. They talked about old times and Kenzi made sure to skirt relationship conversations. For Kenzi, she needed Bo bear to not feel so burdened by her present or past romantic interests because in the end, they were all her family.

For Kenzi, the family the slayed together, stayed together.

Oddly enough, she noted that it took a little time, but Bo and Lauren were back to their old selves. Bo and Lauren played off one another and it was kind of cute but what about Tamsin?

Sure Tamsin was not that touchy feely and expressive, but while Lauren wore her emotions on her sleeve, Tamsin SHOWED her emotions in deed. Tamsin was just opening up to Bo and it was probably that bond that was forcing her to change at a much faster pace. If Tamsin didn't communicate her needs in a way that Bo, the succubus, understood and was comfortable with, Tamsin would be in pain through the bond. Strangely enough Tamsin never mentioned that as a problem, probably because Tamsin loved Bo that much where she didn't mind.

Lauren did love Bo enough forgive and move on or was she? She seemed, the way she was acting now moving right back in. The dinner was wonderful and no one could even come close to Lauren's talent. She had bake times down to a T and not only that, she brought her own oven thermometer so get a more accurate reading.

Kenzi zoned out of the conversation as a revelation came to her. Lauren was showing up Tamsin in an area Tamsin had really no experience in. Dyson couldn't compete either. Tamsin was licking her wounds and finding out how to love Bo, but it seemed the Lauren went on the offensive during the Tamsin respite.

Kenzi shook her head to get back into the conversation when the 2 laughed boisterously.

She finished her desert quickly and excused herself and went to Tamsin's room since she knew Tamsin was staying with D-Man.

She hated to do that but Bo and Lauren needed their time together. Bo needed to find a place for Lauren and it wasn't her place to judge.

Kenzi out of curiosity pulled out her phone and text the Valkyrie:

'Hey. What up?'

'Drinkin Dyson under d table.'

'Oh? Who is winning?'

'IDK. But I'll come out ahead.'

'Thought u drank alone when u needed to think?'

'Welp this is kinda alone. Dyson and I haven't really said much to ea other'

'U know Lauren is here eating din with us.'

Kenzi then heard Bo emphatically exclaim, "No LAUREN, you are staying here tonight. You are in no condition to drive!"

Kenzi then head Bo again reply, "My bed has plenty to room."

'Yea, kinda figured, bet L will find a way into B bed.'

Kenzi was amazed. She knew Bo habits as well and Lauren's moves.

'How'd you know? Lauren got drunk off her ass and Bo is offering to bed with her?'

'Figured as much mom.'

There was her daughter. Tamsin just called her mom.

Kenzi replied back, 'R U ok with that?'

'Do I hve a choice?'

Kenzi felt bad since they both knew the answer, 'No'

'Sh** sorry Tammers. Lauren is making a move on Bo.'

'I know.'

'And?'

'Lauren is fghtin 4 Bo's heart. If she gets it, I am free from bond'

'Any do u want to let her go?'

There was an extremely long pause as laughter could be heard from Bo's room. Kenzi was almost ready to call her when the next text from Tamsin came back.

'IDK. So confused. I love Bo and I want her, but how/what way is the question. I GTG. L8r mom.'

Lauren pulled off her pants and blouse tucking herself next to Bo but not touching her. She was only left her bra and thong. Lauren knew it was a matter of time before Bo warmed up to her as the one that belonged in bed with her. With some luck Tamsin's memory would fade away.

Bo needed to feed although she couldn't. She salivated over the sexy human doctor in her bed. Try as she might, she was irresistible.

Bo held strong however. Not being able to have Tamsin too made her feel guilty for sleeping with Lauren. Bo felt that this was a test and she was never one to lose.

Bo waited for Lauren to fall asleep and stealthily got out of the bed, put on a robe and went down stairs to the fridge and pulled out 2 bottles of dark belch then crashed into the couch.

It was going to be a long night Bo brooded taking a sip of her beer. She knew she could crash on Kenzi's spare futon in her room but Bo was still deciding whether to bed with Lauren or not.

After some time passed, Bo decided to just get smashed and pass out on the couch. She just watched re-runs of Buffy the vampire slayer.

This was the best for everyone. The last thing she needed to do was to bang anyone in her bizarre love square.

Night turned into early morning and Bo could not get any sleep but like a zombie kept binge watching.

It was like a dream when she saw Tamsin walk in care free, immediately grabbed a beer, opened it and sat next to Bo.

Bo smirked weakly still tired making room for her.

There they sat watching the show in silence for several minutes.

Her Valkyrie finally spoke up scrunching her face after she took a drink, "Oh and I thought I had a tough life in high school."

Bo just murmured, "Yea but this is a classic, don't ya think?"

"Soooo WHY are you down here Bo?" the Valkyrie asked raising a brow.

"Lauren is sleeping in my bed so I'm crashing on the couch tonight," Bo admitted not knowing how to say that she didn't want to make matters worse between the 2 of them by bedding with Lauren.

"Oh really? You know Kenzi has a spare bed too."

"Yea, I know but … but …" Bo stammered and was at a loss for words. She wanted Tamsin in her bed too. If both were there then there was no one to cheat on.

The Valkyrie nodded in understanding, stood up and took Bo's hand gently and guided her up the steps.

Bo loved how understanding Tamsin was and was surprised at how gently and effortlessly Tamsin slid her robe off her person in front of the bed.

Bo was now nude again.

Bo for her part slowly pulled Tamsin's shirt over her head as Tamsin kicked off her boots stealthily.

The Valkyrie removed her pants and snuggled into bed with Bo with only her bra and panties on.

Bo put her arm around her Valkyrie but Tamsin must have felt the awkwardness as she replied in an angelic whisper, "Bo, it's ok to hold Lauren. Let's just get some sleep all right?"

Bo smirked and pecked Tamsin on the lips and brought Lauren into a hug on her other side.

There Bo felt much better holding Tamsin and Lauren. They both had a place in her heart and at least they were on equal ground right now.

Sleep finally found Bo quickly as she drifted off and didn't even dream. There was no need to since the people that were important to her were in her arms.

Arin observed Bo fall asleep taking in her features. Bo was finally asleep and at least Tamsin had more time to think about what Bo meant to her without the pull of the bond. She also hoped that Tamsin was making the right moves as it pertained to her Ex Dyson.


	32. Dreams Vs. Reality

Less than 30 minutes at the Dark Fae bar called the "Eternal Night", Tamsin and Dyson just took one shot after another without even exchanging a word. They were too busy drowning out their sorrows.

Tamsin didn't want to talk. She needed to know what to do with Bo. She had inadvertently fallen into this bizarre love SQAURE.

She was Bo's due to the bond and Bo didn't want to let her go for reasons she had yet to uncover. Bo probably had it in her diary somewhere but Tamsin didn't really want to read it right now.

She also did want Bo too but oddly enough she was sick and tired of fighting for Bo's heart.

It could be Dyson one day, it could be Lauren the next. Heck it could be someone else that comes into Bo's life.

Tamsin downed a shot which was quickly refilled by Dyson.

Tamsin HATED to lose but found out the hard way that one does not find and win love, rather love finds and wins you.

Tamsin had to face the fact that she let Bo sleep around and give her heart away like it was candy. But did Bo already give all her love away already with Kyle? Did she have anything left as a succubus? Could a succubus even love?

Tamsin took a shot and poured her and Dyson another shot.

She loved Bo and she hated her.

Working with an idealistic succubus with morals cramped her style. They fought a lot and she hated Bo for being so stubborn.

Then of course Tamsin loved her spunk. It was like Tamsin met her equal.

She hated the fact that Bo felt that she could make the world spin right, rather than let things be.

Then of course Bo did fix injustices even with her limited baby Fae abilities. Tamsin was always impressed and greatly to respect her.

Tamsin abhorred the bond she had with Bo because she opened up her heart to her only for it to be broken.

On the flip side, even with all the hurt, she would do it again if she could.

Tamsin slammed yet another shot down, and when Dyson refilled it, she took another one.

Dyson was at a total loss for what just happened.

A human, simple human managed to claim his heart in a couple days. NOT even Bo was able to do that.

Kendra was a sleeper and always had a part of his heart even before Bo.

Their work relationship was more than just work. They touched each other's hearts even in the simple interactions.

Bo had his heart still, his wolf.

Did he want her? Yes.

Did he want Kendra? Yes.

Could he have either of them? No

Seemed like he had to fall in line for Bo and as for Kendra, she was already taken.

He missed Kendra already and felt a great loss. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all apparently didn't know what love was.

He missed her scent most of all. Not to say that she wasn't hot in her own way, but oddly it was the intangibles that made Kendra to die for.

What about Tamsin? Dyson mused taking a slow purposeful shot.

They were always there for each other as partners.

Light and Dark don't mix, but for them, they mysteriously enough did.

Did he love Tamsin? Of course but it was the same love she had for him.

They had a strong friendship which was so close, even though Dyson didn't want to admit it, that benefits came with it one day and neither of them knew why and nor did they care.

Dyson and Tamsin were just together and needed each other in their darkest hour.

Tamsin answered a string of 50 questions from Kenzi and just kept drinking between texts. Drinking however just made her feel the hurt more.

She finally got sick and tired of just holding it all in and finally slammed the shot glass on the table livid nearly breaking it.

"FUCK that succubus! I can't believe I fell into her trap! I'm a freaking moron to think Bo could love!"

Dyson groggily looked up and mumbled, "Yea, I gave her my wolf, but I do it again."

Tamsin slammed her fist on the table, "SHIT! So would I in terms of the bond. I'm soooo fucking whipped."

Dyson draped his arm around Tamsin and just replied, "We are all slaves to love Tamsin."

Tamsin was annoyed, "THAT's NOT LOVE! Bo is a fucking black hole and I'm not talking about the horizontal tango! We give her love, we bond, giver her our wolf and what the freak do we get back?"

Dyson just waited since it was a rhetorical question downing another shot.

"Nothin' but hurt! She's the queen all right, of unrequited love. Fuck that whore!" Tamsin slammed her shot glass down on the bar.

"Now she wants a fucking harem!" Tamsin exploded.

Dyson although groggy knew that Tamsin wasn't speculating. Somehow she knew what Bo was really thinking deep down.

Tamsin just kept on the tirade, "She just rolls the dice every day to find out which 'lucky' person to go with. 'Jee I feel like Valkyrie today, Dyson tomorrow, and maybe I'll have a side of the stupid back stabbing doctor.' SHIT!"

"So I get Bo tomorrow. OK thanks partner," Dyson smirked sarcastically.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "No problem. What are partners for."

Reality hit Tamsin when she felt Bo miss her via the bond.

"I feel her calling out to me even now," Tamsin slouched in the chair in defeat.

Dyson empathized with her since his wolf wanted Bo 24x7, "Yes, I know how you feel. I want Bo too."

Tamsin hated this and like a change in the wind Tamsin straightened herself up and adamantly decreed, "I won't be her fucking chew toy! I won't do it! NOT anymore!"

"So what's the plan?" Dyson asked knowing that he was going to get it whether he liked it or not.

"I told Bo that I loved her and I do but she has to fucking EARN my heart back now! I gave it to her and what did she do? SHATTER IT into a million pieces. I'd like to blame Lauren, but it was Bo that executed. I will be there for Bo, but I won't fight for her heart. She has to fight for mine. I will never beg for love from Bo EVER again," Tamsin announced with new vigor and took 2 more shots.

"Sounds like a plan," Dyson agreed. It WAS time for Bo to own up to her mistakes in her love life. For every action, there was a reaction. Then he felt Tamsin treble in his arms and when he looked over to Tamsin she was sobbing.

Tamsin smothered her face into Dyson's chest and grunted in pain choked up, "I …. I don't wa… want t lose her either. I…I love her."

Dyson knew that feeling of ambivalence. Bo's actions, while demonstrating love on one hand as it pertained to Tamsin's heart, were cruel in the end. Bo had no excuse really. As a succubus, she still knew what love was and that Tamsin was giving Bo her heart. Tamsin wasn't just a feed and even he knew that.

Also he knew the restraint Tamsin was demonstrating against cutting her losses or even killing Bo. Tamsin still had more than enough strength to execute, but she really did love Bo.

It was a tragic love hate relationship.

Kendra was in bed with Eric. There she lay awake wondering what just happened between her and Dyson.

Somehow Trick was right. Try as she might, she was still having issues untangling herself from the Fae world. To suspect there was a Fae world was one thing, but to know was another thing all together.

To make matters worse, she had a dark cloud over her the whole day and Kendra probably suspected that Eric saw the guilt in her eyes.

Eric was a gentleman though and chose not to pursue it which actually made her even feel worse. She'd have to broach her infidelity to Eric sooner not later.

They just had great massive sex and Eric had just drifted off to sleep.

What to do about Dyson seemed easy at the time. Just go back to their normal lives, but Kendra liked her NEW life with the Fae.

She loathed to dumb herself down and be look at as crazy every time she spouted out an off the wall Fae theory. Thank god Eric was understanding and although he didn't subscribe to it, he at least listened.

Kendra's heart however kept circling back to how she felt about Dyson.

Eric was a wonderful husband and she considered herself blessed. Where was Dyson?

Was he a fling?

Was it just lust talking?

Was it more?

Kendra had no idea.

Her course of action?

Stay away from Dyson and repair what she had left of her current relationship. With some luck and time, Dyson would fade away she hoped. There was just too much at stake. If not for her, it was for her baby as well.

She concluded, as a result of her confession, she'd probably have to completely break ties with Dyson. Her betrayal wasn't just one time, it was several.

Kendra needed time to decompress and go to gym, back to her regular routine minus of course her work. She took her leave when she stopped by the station on her way back from Lauren's clinic. It was the only way to appease Eric.

Kendra was about to drift off to sleep when Eric's cell phone rang in at 3am.

"Yea?... what!... ok calm down…. Be there in 30. Yea.. yea… STAY where you are… later," Jason tersely relayed.

Eric hung up and Kendra looked over to him and frowned. He had to return to his deep cover life.

Eric leaned over and kissed Kendra and just mentioned, "Hey, I gotta get back to work. See you in a couple weeks?"

"Yea," Kendra mentioned a little upset and worried. The orcs were still out there. "Be careful ok?"

Eric chuckled, "You too. Don't take any unnecessary risks, please."

Kendra smiled and pecked him on the lips, "Yes, I promise."

Eric quickly got dressed and within 5 minutes he was gone.

Kendra felt a void again but shook it off and returned to sleep with her side arm under her pillow.

Dyson and Tamsin stumbled into his gym/place of residence. Both fell several times walking back from the bar but they made if back never the less.

"Admit it Dyson, yoooou crapped in your pants when I said Iiiiiii was with the dark," Tamsin slurred stumbling over to the couch.

"Nooooo," Dyson laughed leaning against a wall since the room kept moving, "I juuuuust.. just caught off guard that the ash – hole didn't tell meeeee."

They both laughed for several minutes when Mark turned on the lights. It looked like he was just woken up from his slumber.

"Hey! You know SOME of us have to go to work tomorrow right?" Mark rubbed his eyes.

"Awwwww can it baby Fae… " Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "Why don't you like shift into …. A bee and … leave!"

Dyson chuckled slapping his knee sliding to the ground, "I…. I think it's make like a BEE and BUZZ OFF or.. or make like a tree and leaf!"

"Hardy har har," Mark mentioned unimpressed. "Just keep it down."

"Boooo!" both said in unison as Mark went back into his room shaking his head in apparent disapproval.

Dyson just shrugged and told Tamsin stumbling into a table and resting his weight on it, "Hey Tamsin? Race you to see who gets the last bed?"

Tamsin sprang up stumbled and crawled to Dyson's room as fast as she could.

Dyson tripped and knocked stuff over and finally they both collided and fell into the bed at the same time laughing their asses off.

"Iiiiii won!" Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Now off the bed you mangy mutt!"

"Nu-uh!" Dyson said trying to push her off, "I was here first. Even if it was a tie, I am the official tie breaker and the.. the winner is…. Meeeee"

Tamsin pulled her shirt over her head and clumsily took off her bra and noted, "Tooo late, I'm already in my night wear!"

Dyson pulled his shirt off as well and slurred, "2 can play that game."

Tamsin kick off her shoes followed by her pants and underwear. She was quicker than Dyson as she pulled the sheet over her and pretended to be fast asleep.

Dyson did the same pushing her over a little.

"ooookkkkk… share?" Tamsin offered.

"Yea," Dyson mentioned exhausted and within a couple minutes he was lightly snoring away.

Tamsin almost feel asleep when she felt Bo yearning for her.

Try as Tamsin might she just could not get to sleep. It didn't hurt, but it just bothered her.

Finally after a couple hours passed Tamsin was about to call Bo to tell her to stop it but what was there to say? Not only that, she really wasn't ready to talk to Bo yet.

Finally at her wits end she used the link to Arin, 'Arin, you up?'

'Yea sis. Don't worry about it. Are we on again for the bait and switch thing?' Arin replied sleepily.

'No, but Bo is keeping me up through the bond and no way am I in any condition to see her. HUGE favor sis, can you go over to the crack shack her and bed with her? Lauren will be there as well, but just let her be.'

'Okkkkkk but Bo wants you, not me.'

'Noooo pose as me again and if you need to know anything, just get me over the link. Ok?'

'Emmmm Sis? Bo may use her human wiles on me and…. And I don't think that's smart. We will not only dupe Bo again, but are you ok with me sleeping with your succubus? You almost ki… got really mad at me last time.'

'Arin, you are the only person I can trust with Bo, OK. So no, I won't kick your ass IF I gave you permission darnit. Of course I'll fess up to Bo, LATER. I just need rest ok? I can't deal it with Bo yearning for me at this moment. Also as for engaging Bo between the sheets, remember she is not really mine, so eff her brains out and if the doc is involved, I leave that up to you, just don't hurt her… yet.'

'Sis, I'm not as loose as you are…. I don't know.'

'PLEASE. I need some time to think things out.'

'Are you with Dyson at his very moment sis?'

'Yea, sharing a bed with him. Don't worry, we are in no condition to emmm join.'

'I'll do it sis but promise me to be careful. Don't do things that will make your situation with Bo worse.'

'Well if Bo gets mad at me for sleeping with dog breath, maybe the bond will let up,' Tamsin thought back to Arin strategically.

'Do you really want to do that to Bo?'

'I… I don't know anymore. Tell you what, you bed with Bo and I will do my part and not tango with D-man,'

'OK. On my way to Bo.'

'Thanks sis. I owe one.'

30 minutes later, Tamsin felt the bond let up and knew that Arin did what she needed to do. She knew her sister would pull through.

Tamsin feel a sleep soon after.

She had a great dream about Bo.

*** Bo was dominating her and was using a toy in her love tunnel. The torture was slow and rhythmic as it impaled her over and over bringing her to a slow gentle peak.

Tamsin begged since the pace was too slow, "Please Bo…. Faster. Please please please….."

Bo smiled broadly and cooed sitting to her left nude, "Awww Tammy. Is my tough tough Valkyrie begging? I love it when you beg. Beg some more my love and you just might convince me to do just that."

Tamsin bucked her hips and Bo obliged prodding the toy into her sex even deeper.

Miles away Bo dreamt as well.

She was lying in bed nude with Dyson kissing her from above. Lauren was laying nude next to her stoking her body and Tamsin, also nude was on her other side mimicking Lauren's motions.

Bo was in heaven. She wanted this as she cupped Tamsin's and Lauren's breasts during the kiss.

All her partners were lost in lust moaning with delight with this all out orgy.

She wanted 3 three of them.

Lauren's dream was of her being in her lab.

Her assistant Suzie had taken over the situation and lifted Lauren up on a lab table and ripped open Lauren's blouse.

Lauren initially resisted but she wanted this too.

"Dr. Lewis," Suzie huskily murmured, "Let me remove your valence shell and take in your 2 perky electrons."

That was all it took for Lauren to rip Suzie's cloths off rabidly. She loved nerdy innuendos.

Suzie yanked Lauren's bra down and sucked her hardened and ultra sensitive nipple.

Arin dreamt of a hero she had just taken back to Valhalla. He was strong and ripped and right after they made it through the portal, the hero took her gently.

He undressed her slowly even though she protested, but he did is so slowly and gently she allowed it.

Her shirt was lifted over her head and before she knew it, his tongue latched onto one of her nipples licking it.

Arin screamed out in abandonment. She didn't know such a soft gently touch could bring her to this rabidly lustful state.

Dyson dreamt that Kendra had come back to him for a brief moment between assignments and he wasted no time ripping her clothes off and dominating her aggressively.

He yelled out her name as she slammed his wolf into her sex.

Dyson wanted to not only claim Kendra as his human but CLAIM her. All of her. He wanted her to be his and his alone and we was hell bent on depositing his seed into her to do it.

The strong and extremely dangerous Kendra let herself be dominated and Dyson loved that. Only for him.

In dreams, our subconscious takes over and tells us sometimes a truth we ignore. It guides and points out the obvious and in this case, their respective hearts.

For Dyson, Bo may have had his wolf, but Kendra had his soul. As such he yearned for her over Bo.

For Tamsin, she truly wanted Bo and was willing to submit to her will even if it meant playing by Bo rules which she abhorred at times. She would swallow her pride and independence however only for Bo and no one else.

Lauren had a thing for a new brunette lab assistant Suzie and but was repressing her desires for her. She wanted Bo, but her subconscious was telling her something totally different. In this dream, Lauren believed that Bo was no longer hers, but no matter, she had a backup.

Each stayed locked in their dreams wanting to never end.

In reality, Tamsin had unconsciously rolled on top of Dyson in the middle of the night hugging him. His wolf soon stood at attention in no time between the Valkyrie's legs since they were skin on skin.

Dyson moaned out Kendra's name as he bucked his hips and soon his wolf found his home inside Tamsin.

Tamsin bucked and grinded her hips going lower on his wolf mumbling out Bo's name. She also mumbled over and over, "I submit to you…. I love you."

Bo was still asleep with her arms around both Arin and Lauren. Her hands automatically pulled their cups lower to reveal their breasts. She stroked and tweaked them as she puckered her lips kissing thin air.

Lauren mumbled out in her sleep being turned on by Bo, "Suuuuuuzie… god… Suzie… Let me strip your electrons away by an exothermic reaction."

*** Arin mumbled out arching her back to get more friction to Bo talented touches, "Gods take me. Oh god .. oh god more!"


	33. Partners To The End

Dyson was close to release, assaulting Kendra softly grunting with delight but her grunts sounded like Tamsin's.

It was the dream world that started to fade away for Dyson as he felt someone on top of him rubbing up against him and grinding her hips to smother his wolf.

Dyson's batted he eyes open to his utter surprise lying on top of him nude was Tamsin, but even more shocking was her trying to reach Valhalla.

Tamsin grunted "Of course I love you Bo."

Dyson couldn't take any more since he was ready to explode. He knew that Tamsin was dreaming about Bo and he was dreaming about Kendra.

He quickly surmised they were both cheating.

He tried to push her off but Tamsin was rabid and lost in lust hugging him even tighter and grinding her hips even lower.

"TAMSIN! No!" Dyson yelled reeling in pain and pleasure. The train was leaving the station.

Tamsin wanted to crest for her love as Bo cooed, "Tamsin. Come for me."

Tamsin heard herself being stubborn even at her peak, "No! I don't do commands slut."

Bo smiled broadly and then asked, "Do you love me?"

Tamsin barked back driven mad by Bo sliding her toy out a little.

She responded by bucking her hips more and yelled, "Of course I love you Bo!"

Bo then grinned mischievously, "Love me enough to come for me right here right now? SHOW me how much you love me."

Tamsin stopped resisting and was on her way when she heard Dyson's voice close to her.

She batted her eyes open shaken by the fact that she had straddled Dyson and his wolf was in her slick sex twitching away.

She knew that face he had: he was cresting but holding back.

"GOD noooooooo!" Tamsin grunted lifting herself off Dyson's wolf.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Dyson held back with all his might as they separated.

Tamsin's body however betrayed her. What Tamsin wanted, which was not to cheat on Bo was already at the point of no return. It needed release too. As such, her tunnel clamped tightly on Dyson's twitching wolf as they tried to disengage.

Dyson felt this and as a reflex slammed his hips into Tamsin releasing part of his seed and rolling over on top of her.

Tamsin crested at this move and even though she was backing down, Dyson just slammed into her with so much force that her nub being smacked so fiercely brought her to Valhalla.

There the 2 partners locked covered in guilt for several seconds denying themselves.

This had the effect of amplifying their crest in a both painful and erotic way until Tamsin finally gave up and yelled to Dyson locking her legs around him to prevent him to leaving, "Fuck me like you fuck your human Kendra!"

Dyson gave in and let his seed go slamming his wolf into the Valkyrie repeatedly until his motions were a blur.

Tamsin rode with it, her hips meeting his, impressed that Dyson was so vicious. He really REALLY wanted Kendra.

The guilt of cheating combined with the fiery yearning for their respective soul mates kept them going for a several minutes of voracious unquenchable sex screaming and grunting at the top of their lungs.

In the end, they were both a sweaty mess with Tamsin releasing Dyson and at that time he rolled off to the side.

"Ready for round 2?" Tamsin scrunched her face being sarcastic gazing at the ceiling. She knew if she was all serious, Dyson would regret and she didn't want a somber mood. She just wanted this feeling of utopian bliss to last just a little longer.

Will she regret? Yes, but this messed up situation was unavoidable for the most part.

Dyson chuckled, "Gimme 30"

"Oh this coming from the 'minute man'," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

Dyson joined in replied, "Glad I could be of service. A simple thank you would suffice."

Tamsin and Dyson were still out of breath.

Tamsin waited a couple minutes and asked Dyson turning to him, "You love Kendra that much huh?"

"Yup. I thought I could never love again, then in walks this fabulous human named Kendra," Dyson answered meeting her eye to eye with a huge smile pasted on his face. "I just don't know. Life just keeps throwing me curve balls."

Tamsin scrunched her face and clarified, "Naaaa you're lucky EXCEPT when it comes to love."

Dyson chuckled weakly then added, "If you want Bo that much, why do you deny her?"

"I don't wanna work on it. I'm a little lazy," Tamsin embellished in an aloof manner.

"I don't think that's it. You just don't want to get hurt by love again," Dyson concluded.

"Yea," Tamsin answered simply depressed. "I need her to make a decision and not play around with my heart."

"She's a succubus, she has to sleep around," Dyson stated.

Tamsin frowned, "I know and I gave her that leeway to do so. I only asked for her heart to be with me. I guess that was too much to ask."

"I know," Dyson patted her on the shoulder, sitting up. "Give her time."

"OK. I am doing that and I'm also giving her space," Tamsin scooted out of bed.

"Why do you insist on punishing her?" Dyson queried.

Tamsin twirled around upset, "I'm NOT."

Dyson put his hands up, "Sorry. I'm just saying if you love someone you have to forgive as well."

"I'll forgive as soon as soon as she STOPS lusting after you and Lauren!" Tamsin stomped her foot ready to bolt.

Dyson calmly took that in. He didn't know that Bo loved him THAT way too. Tamsin was somehow looking into Bo's soul and he didn't know how she was doing it.

He finally replied, "Then how about what we just did? Bo will need to forgive you, even me…."

"That's different! It was an ACCIDENT!" Tamsin yelled.

"No. Cheating is cheating. When we start putting conditions on giving our love, it also puts a cap on forgiveness. To forgive without getting or expecting something back IS love," Dyson explained as calm as he could to the upset Valkyrie.

This stopped Tamsin dead in her tracks and then slowly sank back down on the edge of the bed and mentioned, "You know what pisses me off? Bo can make me love her. She can also make me forgive her. Her fucking smile, her succubus ….. even human wiles .. her spunk, wins me over every time."

"That's just Bo, and it has nothing to do with her being a succubus," Dyson smirked switching to his side.

"Gosh darnit! Why does she have to be so .. UGGGGGG stubborn…. Annoying…. Idealogic … righteous. And … and on top of that…" Tamsin stuttered trying to find right words.

Dyson helped, "Hot?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh again, "SMOKING hot."

"Gotta love her supple soft lips," Dyson added lifting a brow.

"BOTH of them," Tamsin shared pointing her index finger in the air.

Dyson knew she was opening up so he added, "Hour glass figure?"

"Ohhhh yeeeeeeeees," Tamsin rolled her eyes. "AND her tight leather clothing barely covering her… ASS… ets Ugggg … TO DIE FOR."

"Sometimes don't you wanna just spank her naked backside," Dyson smirked knowing that Tamsin who didn't share at all was now in the moment imaging Bo.

"Ohhh GOD yes," Tamsin put her hands over her heart, "I just wanna bite it and run for her hills and tweak and pull her tips. Milk those ti…..…."

Tamsin stopped abruptly knowing that this was way on the TMI side.

Dyson chuckled, "It's ok Tamsin. If you are that into her when why don't you say what you need to say BEFORE she has a chance to use any of her wiles on you?"

"BECAUSE the sight of her ALONE makes me wanna jump her. I am so luckily that Bo can't detect THAT in my aura."

"Then tell her everything you need to say, first thing. That way it will be YOUR choice and will have nothing to do with Bo's … attributes."

"I guess," Tamsin slouched in defeat then with a questioning expression added, "So you aren't mad that I have your succubus?"

"No Tamsin. Bo is nobody's and you seem to understand that if you are willing to let her freed freely. You are a bigger Fae than me," Dyson nodded to her in confession.

"Or the biggest sucker that ever lived, but …. Seriously you think I got a shot at Bo even with Doc Perfect by her side now?" Tamsin leaned over to Dyson whispering it although no one was around.

"Yes because I learned if you hold onto Bo too tightly, she'll bolt. We all make that mistake when we want something that badly. But you have a chance to get it right where no one has. Give her the right amount of space, who knows, she may be yours willingly and never leave your side."

Tamsin paused. What her partner just mentioned was counter intuitive and frowned.

Dyson knew she needed to think it through. He also knew that this moment they were sharing was rare. Tamsin never opened up like that before to him ever. Bo had to matter that much to her where she needed the advice of her competition essentially.

Odd.

Dyson swapped gears needing to clarity what they were to each other, "Tamsin, about us. Best Friends?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and did a pinky shake with him, "Best friends. Thanks Wolfie."

Dyson did have a burning question but offset it with humor, "I'm sorry Tamsin. I can't have benefit status with you since I am still working through my black book. Maybe later."

Tamsin laughed heartily and replied, "Yea, I'm sorry too. I got a succubus that gets EXTREMELY jealous if I bang anyone else without her permission. For some reason, she thinks solely I'm hers."

Dyson put his hand on top of hers, "Because you are."

Tamsin needed to think these things through and maybe even confess to Bo that she cheated on her with Dyson. She had no idea why she needed to do that, but Dyson's statement kept bugging her.

Sure she told Bo that she was hers but was she Bo's in that way? 100 percent hers?

Tamsin snapped back to reality.

"Can I shower first? I probably need to go meet up on Bo," Tamsin clicked.

"Just don't use all the hot water." Dyson mentioned pulling on his boxers.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh leaving the room to go to the bathroom when she saw Mark just eating cereal at the table across the room.

Mark could not believe what just happened since the whole block heard them but tried to tear his eyes off the naked Valkyrie walking by.

Tamsin knew his hormones were going to kill him so she jeered him on by pausing and doing a seductive stripper move on one of the poles before laughing and closing the bathroom door behind her.

Dyson saw this and just approached the table with an uncomfortable smirk.

Mark shook his head and finally spoke, "You know, Tamsin's not Kendra. She hot, but not Kendra."

Dyson was surprised that he knew about Kendra and asked out of curiosity, "How do you know?"

Mark avoided and blurted out, "She BLONDE! The last time I checked there weren't too many Asians that were tall and blonde. Hello detective?"

"No I mean about Kendra's relationship to me?" Dyson lifted a brow.

"DUDE! How can I NOT," Mark replied like it was the dumbest question in the world, "You let the WHOLE block freaking knows just now that wanted to bone her, Mister Big Bad Wolf."

Mark then imitated the wolf in baritone voice banging his fist on the table, "Kendra (Bang)… KENDRAaaa…. (bang bang bang) … Keeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnndddddraaaaaaaaa! Ugggggggg! (bang BANG BANG!) I'm gonna huff (Bang) and puff (Bang) and blooooooowwwww my load into you!"

Dyson swatted at Mark who ducked and ran away with Dyson chasing him.

Mark then jeered, "What did she tell you to let her stay!"

Dyson swung and Mark leaned back to narrowly avoiding a whack from his head.

Mark then ran imitating a hackneyed Vietnamese accent, "Awwww … me like to suckie suckie! You let me stay and me love you loooong time soldier boy!"

Mark finally had a table between them with both out of breath, and he finally let him know, "Dyson, rumors has it that you didn't claim Kendra, but it was in fact that Kendra CLAIMED you ….. AND your wolf in the parking lot of the Dal!"

"Where'd you hear that?" Dyson asked finally sitting down knowing his cover was blown.

"A couple patrons saw your car bouncing up and down with you yelling her name. Couple that with what Trick told me that you were acting weird when he was talking to you, I put 2 + 2 together," Mark sat down as well.

"Crap," Dyson just exhaled defeated.

"I hate to ask Dyson but I hear she is back with her husband. How do you plan to get her?" Mark noted bringing his issue forward.

"I won't. She is where she belongs and so am I," Dyson espoused getting up and slowly walking into his room to get dressed.

That was a tough break. It turned out that everyone knew about him and Kendra already and ignoring it wouldn't make things any better.

The only way he had to move forward now was through his work. He hoped that Tamsin would be able to break DaVinci's code as it pertained to Bo since no one else could. Bo deserved to have stability but more importantly, be happy.

Kendra woke up early, stretched and changed into her yoga pants and tight sports shirt. She just took a drink of water from her water bottle and then grabbed her yoga mat and cell phone then drove to a new gym.

The sign in process was quick and she took a spot in the back of the class 5 minutes ahead of time.

This was a hard core yoga class and Kendra liked it that way. There were plenty of ways to get muscle tone, but this was the best. It needed no weights since it used your own body weight to get results.

Class just started with some more stretches when out of the corner of her eye she saw some other woman sign and briskly walk to the spot next to her.

Kendra was always alert of her surroundings and using the mirrors, it was a ripped Asian woman with her hair down. It obscured her face a little but Kendra KNEW in her gut this was trouble.

She backed up toward the exit door on the other side pretending to stretch off to the side independently.

The Asian woman just rolled out her mat next to Kendra's and began to stretch but reached into her small bag beside her.

Her movements were calm but it was too exacting. Way too calm. Too rehearsed.

She was well trained, not in yoga, but as an assassin.

'OMG' Kendra thought, 'This is a HIT and they've come for ME!'

She only had seconds left to make a break for it. She had no weapons on her.

Bo opened her eyes with the women at her sides writhing in wanton abandonment. She was HUNGRY and wanted to feed.

She wanted to rip their clothes off and fuck them both. HARD.

Bo knew it was her succubus side talking and not being able to feed was making her rabid for sex.

She licked her lips with both her hand slithered down descending under the waistband of Tamsin's and Lauren's underwear.

They were both still sleeping and ripe for the taking when her fingers slid over their arches and moist sex.

Who was first? God she didn't know but she wanted to jump Tamsin first even with Lauren in the bed.

Bo adroitly and stealthily rolled on top of Tamsim and ripped her bra off her then immediately put all her weight on her clapping a hand over Tamsin's mouth to stop her from tipping anyone off with her other hand sliding into her sex.

Arin batted her eyes open from a good dream and she felt FEAR briefly with a rabid succubus over her mere inches away from her face.

She tried to tell Bo to stop but it was muffled by Bo's hand over her mouth and then she lost all thought when Bo hit her spot inside of her sex that drove her insane with passion.

Arin had to make a choice to force Bo into submission or go with it, but right now, NO ONE, absolutely NO ONE dominates a Valkyrie. Tamsin was bonded to Bo but she wasn't and was about to KILL Bo or hurt her badly.

She was angry that Bo would even fathom to do this to Tamsin. HER SISTER. No one messes with her sister's heart. EVER. Tamsin was also no ones whore.

For Arin, she was no one's bitch.


	34. Love Cuts The Deepest

Kendra was about to bolt for the exit when the Asian's woman's hand froze right before it dipped into her bag like she was detected. She then flung her hair over her shoulder in her kneeling position to reveal her face.

Kiko Tanaka.

Kendra observed that Kiko calmly smiled and took her loose cutoff tank over her head slowly. She wore a tight sports bra that had less coverage than most. It was apparent she wore that tank for more coverage. She then did more stretches in her sports bra and calf high yoga pants paying no mind to Kendra.

Kendra knew she was unarmed but what was in the small bag? That answer came when she pulled her hair back ready to put it in a pony tail but she had no hair band on her. Kiko then slowly pulled one out of her bag and zipped it back up.

Kiko smirked and mouthed to Kendra, teasing her, 'Assassins Creed.'

Kendra felt a little foolish but still had to keep an eye on her.

The hour long class started with breathing techniques then went into several challenging poses and ended with breathing.

Kendra did feel a calm come over her even with an assassin next to her. She noted how, agile limber and strong Kiko was and also noted that her ID card attached to her bag showed she was a member of this chain for seven years. In essence, it was Kendra that dropped into her gym and not the other way around.

Needless to say Kendra needed to stretch afterwards and Kiko did the same when the class ended.

Kendra finished putting her sweats on and was ready to go. She had still to determine what waited for her outside. This class room cleared out fast and was already abandoned.

Kiko dove into her tank and mentioned like she was talking about the weather. "No hit has been put on you Kendra. Even if there was, I'd tell you first."

Kendra laughed nervously challenging, "Right when you are seconds away from killing me most likely."

"No," Kiko rebutted zipping up her duffel bag. "I'd give you a day's head start to as per the assassin's creed. By the way welcome to the club."

Kendra pick up her water bottle and towel ready to leave but scoffed, "Yea right. I looked it up, there IS no Assassin's Creed. By the way, I am on a trial member here so I'm not really part of the club."

Kiko laughed, "Oh, but you've been for some time now. Rule number one in Assassin's Club, do not talk about assassin club. Rule number 2. DO NOT talk about assassin's club."

Kendra shook her head and just said seriously, "Rule number 8."

Like a cat Kendra swept Kiko and tried to get her to submit with her BJJ ground moves. She had some hard questions for her after all.

Kiko quickly and adeptly changed positions and got the upper hand and chuckled like Kendra was nothing, "I forgot about that rule. If this is your first time as assassin's club, you MUST fight."

Kendra used all her strength to escape the arm bar only get into another naked choke. Kiko was extremely talented.

Kiko then calmly requested of Kendra applying more pressure in the choke hold, "Tap out Kendra. TAP OUT."

Kendra hated to give up and kept trying to escape but ended up blacking out. By the time she woke back up, she was alone in the room laying flat on her back. Her phone buzzed in the corner of the room with a text message.

She got up sloppily and read the message which came from a number she had not seen before. It read, "Tap out next time. Let's do it again. What do you say?"

Kendra just grunted and left the gym.

Arin was about to go postal on Bo and hurt her so bad, she'd think TWICE about laying her disrespecting grubby little fingers on her OR Tamsin. Screw Tamsin's wish not to hurt her succubus, Bo had gone too far. She was about to execute when Bo all of a sudden, like a cat, backed up and scampered out of the bed in apparent shock.

Bo was so hungry she wanted to feed from her delicious Valkyrie and then snack on the unsuspecting doctor. She was rabid and then she gazed deeply into Tamsin's eyes. It was FEAR at first glance, then she was upset then fucking angry. Most of all, she was going from zero to kick your ass in milliseconds which meant one thing. THIS WAS ARIN, and not her Tamsin. Also how dare she treat her lovers and family like this? She jumped out of the bed and turned around to compose herself.

Lauren was groggy, woke up and rubbed her eyes to find Tamsin in the bed too and standing at the foot of the bed upset at herself was Bo. All she could do was stammer out, "Bo? Are you ok?"

Arin covered up with the thin sheet and waited ignoring the feeble human who looked like she was in some sort of shell shock.

Bo finally spoke still turned away from them, "Arin, I'm so sorry again. I know you'd do anything for your sister and I must have been hurting her last night for you to take her place. You are the best sister anyone could have and I hate to make excuses, but I was just really hungry for chi and … well, I still can't feed although I want to."

'Oh shit Tamsin. Bo knows it's me and I didn't dance with her yet.'

Tamsin was in the shower deep in thought leaning forward with both hands on the wall. She still had yet to figure out HOW to talk to Bo. How was she supposed to approach her with her alleged infidelity? Was she even cheating if Bo and her weren't even official. They were not even fully bonded. Would she tell her everything including her feelings? It was then Arin's voice popped in her head. It was yet another problem she didn't want to deal with but replied, 'Thanks sis. Hear her out and leave. You've done more than enough for me already. I still need some time to mull things over. God, I need a stiff one.'

'Though you got that with Dyson?' Arin joked.

'FUCK YOU. It was an accident!'

'WAIT. I was joking. OMG. This is messed up T!'

'Yea it is.'

Bo addressed Lauren, "Lauren, I can't keep going on like this. I need something stronger that suppresses my appetite. Please."

Lauren cleared her throat and reassured, "You have my word, I'll find a cure even if I have to move heaven and earth."

Bo walked to her dresser and got out her robe and put it on and replied, "I know babe. I know. But in the mean time, I need to stop hurting everyone I love. Even you. I almost raped Arin and you would have been next. Please Lauren, I need your help."

Lauren got out of the bed, adjusted her underwear and held Bo's shoulders from behind her but Bo shook it off and mentioned, going over to the bathroom, "I need some time alone if you don't mind Lauren. I'll see you later this evening at your clinic?"

Lauren was hurt that Bo brushed her off but knew she needed space and got dressed quickly and left. She had a lot of work to do. She also needed Trick's help.

Arin was still getting dressed after Lauren left.

Bo turned on the shower in the next room and really had no idea what more to say so she mentioned not even looking back, "Arin, please ID yourself next time. I will find a way to curb my thoughts about Tamsin. OK?"

Arin nodded and stood in the bathroom doorway and told Bo who was shedding her robe to get in the shower, "LOVE isn't just an errant thought here and there Bo. It just IS. When you have true love, every breath you take is a constant deafening proclamation. I would have killed you already if you were incapable of it. Do our Tamsin right Bo 'cus right now her soul bleeds for you and only you can fix it. No one is allowed to touch a Valkyrie's soul but somehow you did."

Bo thought about it and really had nothing more to say and even if she did, she heard Arin leave the crack shack as well.

It was late in the day; Tamsin went to the Dal Rita since Trick told her that she got free booze for saving Bo. How could she resist? She did make sure to scan the parking lot to make sure the succubus was not there and she wasn't. She was probably with Lauren since she was not there either.

Even then she snuck onto a booth way in the back of the busy Dal and put on a hoodie to remain anonymous. She let Trick know she was there and she requested for a bottle of Vodka. He looked into her dead serious eyes and he saw pain behind them as well. He nodded and gave her what she needed; a bottle and a booth alone.

Tamsin was happy that Bo was ok and out of her coma, but questions kept bugging her. She loved Bo, but to what end? HOW were they to move forward? Did Bo really want Lauren? Did she want Bo exclusively? Was it even an option? Sure Bo proclaimed to love her unconditionally, but she was now unsure if she could return the same after she was cut through the heart the last time. What of the bond? Still try to back it out? Say the 3 big words to Bo again and open herself up to move hurt? Heck, could Bo even say those words and mean it?

Tamsin tried to find the answer at the bottom of the shot glass, drink after drink, but she just ended up with even more doubt and questions. Oddly enough she was great at casting doubt onto others, but now she was doubting herself.

Bo entered the Dal late in the even after seeing Lauren. Lauren was able to give her a much stronger appetite suppressant so she did not try to tango with everything thing that moved. It did have a side effect where she was weaker and slightly dizzy but it had to do. She was still miffed that there was still no cure for her inability to feed or use her powers. She, at the very least needed to feed and Lauren gave her a booster for that, but its effectiveness would wear off over time.

Bo had also just seen Trick and Aife earlier that day and they both still didn't have a solution either. She knew they were working their hardest and then some to find a cure because without that, Bo knew she would just wither away slowly like and under watered plant. At this point they were desperate. Lauren did have a solution however, but Bo had to wrestle it out of her.

BECOME HUMAN.

It would take several treatments, but it could be done so long as she was strong enough. That meant that she had to decide about the time her boosters loss effectiveness. When that would happen was anyone's guess. If she did become human, this solution would be permanent and irreversible short of Trick rewriting history, but Bo refused to allow it. She knew a worse fate waited if he did.

Was Bo ok with becoming human? Yes, but no one else was. Bo always dreamt of being an ordinary girl in an ordinary world not

What worried her most was that no one saw hide nor hair of Tamsin. She was good at dropping off the face of the earth and hoped that Tamsin wasn't punishing her for almost defiling Arin again. She wondered if Tamsin would still be hers if the bond was no longer an issue. In any case she probably turned off her phone and pulled the battery.

She just briskly grabbed a bottle and shot glass from behind the bar barely acknowledging Trick and set off to the booths in back. The most secluded one was already taken by someone in hoodie with their back facing away from her and the world. She noted that most of the bottle that person was working on was now gone and it looked like another bottle was next to it ready to be uncapped. Bo knew THAT person has some serious issues too and Bo was in no mood to play doctor.

Bo took the booth next it with her back to the person in the hood and began to drink away as well even against the advice of Lauren. Bo was still wondering what the frack she was doing. What was her plan? Was it fair of her to hold Tamsin hostage in a way because of the thrall? Was Tamsin hers really? She was just a sex machine that knew nothing about love. Arin's words still stung. Bo had her soul and Tamsin was bleeding for her. For a selfish, stupid, arrogant , cocky succubus.

Bo took 2 shots in quick succession, she needed to stop thinking about Tamsin or she'd hurt her, but then of course she NEED to get Tamsin's opinion on the matter of becoming human. Tamsin seemed to see things differently from others.

Bo took another shot again and shook her head. There she was FORCING her will on Tamsin. Coercing and prodding her to comply with HER whims. FUCK. Tamsin understood LOVE; out of all the people or Fae, she did. She put up a good act that feelings like love were foreign and peripheral to her world but it was just that, an act. Heck, even Arin was well versed in it. Who was she kidding? A succubus, that could love. At this rate, pigs had a better chance of flying.

Bo took yet another shot as sorrow overtook her. Would Tamsin love her if she were human? Maybe? Probably not. Bo had no idea. Lauren did state that if Bo became human, Tamsin would feel the loss of the bond but no pain. Maybe that would be better. Giving Tamsin free will on the matter of love seemed to be the way to go, but Bo WANTED Tamsin.

Bo slammed the now empty shot glass on the table. She was so messed up. Tammy, given the freedom to choose would leave her with her head held high just like she tried to do right after Bo revived from her coma.

Several of her tears hit the table as Bo realized she was crying a silent mourning at the probable loss of Tamsin. Tamsin was right; they just kept hurting each other no matter what they did. This was not love by a long shot.

Tamsin felt Bo thinking about her and she was really depressed, probably crying. Oddly enough, Tamsin wasn't in pain like she was supposed to be. She knew she's have to find Bo tonight before the pain did kick in and fess up that she danced with Dyson. She also mused that she'd have to hold and comfort Bo and that sucked. Sometimes she just wanted to turn off her feelings but Bo was a succubus, she needed Tamsin to empathize.

Tamsin opened the next bottle and just drank straight from it. She guzzled several gulps of the caustic drink before needing air. Arin was helping her out every which way she could, but this was Tamsin's problem. As much as Tamsin abhorred to be trapped, she was just that. It was LOVE Bo or else PAIN was coming through the partial bond.

'Do I love Bo?' Tamsin asked herself and the first thing she answered was, 'I did.'

Now? She had no idea. Tamsin really did love Bo unconditionally at one point in time until the 'not like that' incident. Now with the pain from the bond, it was as if love, true unconditional love, was conditional like the Sword of Damocles ready to torture her body and soul at any moment.

She knew she'd probably answer yes to loving Bo unconditionally since when she was in her arms, it felt real. Could it just be the wiles of a succubus?

Tamsin HATED being trapped in a sort of limbo. She was neither here nor there. She didn't have Bo since Bo gave her heart to everyone and Tamsin could not leave either. She didn't even know if she could read Bo's diary at this point. Why would she like to know about how much Bo loved the stupid doc? It would definitely be at Tamsin's expense.

'I am just some caged animal and Bo's bitch,' Tamsin brooded sniffling and wiping several tears away at her new reality.

There the 2 sat mere inches away from each other but oceans apart. They were in the solitude and misery of each other's company and didn't even know it. They did share one unified thought and it was that love cut the deepest.

Dyson was down stairs in Trick's layer raiding his private bar, and Trick let him. He wanted to see no one and just have the company of his hard liquor. He hated feeling this way nursing his shot glass. He DID love Kendra after all since his heart moved for her like it did for Bo at one point in time. Distance made his heart know what it really wanted and that was Kendra. Eric was damn lucky.

Kendra drank herself into a stupor for the first time in several years. It didn't take much since her body reacted badly to alcohol. That was a good thing since she was with child. She had no idea she could have that much chemistry with Dyson. Now she missed him dearly. She wanted to call or message him, but that would break what they agreed to which was for her to go back to her life. Trick was right, going back to her normal life was harder than she expected. She needed someone that was cognizant of both Fae and Human worlds not to talk to necessarily, but just be there and maybe listen.

Before Kendra knew it, there was a knock at the door and Kendra knew she texted someone but upon opening the door sloppily, she found that Kiko was standing there right in front of her.

Kendra just turned and left the door open for Kiko to enter. She had no idea WHY she even bothered texting her or even what she wrote for that matter. Was Kiko dangerous? Yes. Was she armed? Most likely. Did Kendra care? Not at the moment.

Kiko didn't say a word and seemed to understand the unsaid arrangement, closing the door, then pouring Kendra another shot of rum.

Kendra just spewed her guts out to her ignoring the shot poured for her. It was easier to tell her problems to a total stranger than someone she knew well. Oddly enough, Kiko, Kendra mused, new her better in a couple seconds that what most people knew of her in a life time.


	35. True Colors

"Hey D-man with the plan? Wazzup?" Kenzi asked approaching the drunk wolf almost passed out on the couch cautiously.

Dyson took his half full shot glass off the coffee table then clumsily toasted in Kenzi's direction and slurred, "To the beeeest friennnnnnnnnds a wolf can have."

Kenzi just sat down across from him and mentioned trying to gauge the situation, "Oooooookkkk. So Numero Uno Vacuum, why aren't you in the bar with everyone else."

Dyson had a glassy eyed gaze just closely observing the shot glass in front of him. He slurred out, "'Cus Iiiiiiii need to …"

Kenzi just moved him forward by repeating, "You need to what?"

"Celebrate being part of the …. theeeeee lonely hearts club," Dyson exhaled putting the shot glass, one of many, ineptly back on the table.

"Oh you got it bad," Kenzi said to herself, but she was sure Dyson heard her too. "Love bug haunting you too?"

Dyson kept his gaze to the ceiling and explained, "I had Bo …. THEN ….. Iiiiiiiii lost her. THEN even though…. Though my wolfie was … IS STILL with Bo, along came a spider who sat down beside me … wait SHE was mineeeee even before Bo."

Dyson lumbered and sat back up to pour another clumsy shot barely making the contents of the bottle into at least one shot glass. He ended up getting the table a mess. Kenzi put her hand on his and put the bottle down and just sternly said, "Iiiiiiiii THINK you've have had enough." That was an understatement. Dyson never got this drunk before.

Still Dyson downed his just under half full shot glass then lazily tossed the shot glass somewhere over his head.

Just to confirm, Kenzi just validated the other person he was talking about but incorrectly on purpose, "Dyson, the other woman. Do you mean Ciarra?"

Dyson correct, "Ciarra was always my best friend. Best best best friend. I tried to make it mooooooooore. More by bedding with her, but no. I could not force….. the… the mojooooooo."

'Oh brother,' Kenzi thought to herself. 'This is freaking impossible. KENDRA his 'professional' HUMAN acquaintance for all these years stole his heart even though it was hard coded to BO?!' She knew they were close but not that close. Come to think about it, Dyson has been spending an inordinate amount of time with her these past few days AND rumor had it, he was floating on cloud 9 all that time as well.

"So you mean Kendra-nator?"

Dyson smirked and burst out into a bad SNL skit slurring, "KENDRA-RONI ….. Kendra-mesiter…. Kendra-Rono! Kendraaaaa … killing some bad guys."

Kenzi knew not to touch this was a 10 foot pole or more, since Kendra was 'happily' married to Eric. She knew the only thing she could do here was to get Trick to give him a ride home. Even if they did talk about it, there was nothing to she could do. Kendra promised to return to her life for her baby on the way and for Eric. That was her whole premise for barging into Fae space in the first place.

Kenzi gingerly sat next to him and put her arm around him even though he smelled like and alcohol factory. She nodded in understanding and empathized, "Hey, I'm sorry Dyson. I didn't know she was that close to you."

Dyson leaned his head back to rest it on the back of the couch, "I didn't either. A human lasts in a wolf's life about as long dandelions when I am an evergreen. I didn't know she saved a part of herself for me and oddly, I her."

"Oh," Kenzi exhaled and lamented for once at a loss for words. "But Bo was able to get your wolf."

"Yeeeeeeeeeees," Dyson outstretched his hands to the ceiling. "I love Bo. But I can't have her can I? Right now Tamsin and Laruen are fighting over heeeer."

Kenzi knew that Dyson being drunk would probably answer her questions bluntly as oppose to if he was sober and carefully asked, "You've given up on Bo then?"

Dyson was quiet for a time and then murmured, "I can't give up on Bo. She has my wolf. I'd be eeeeeeeeeeeeasy if it was just Lauren. She's a human and is a dandelion. I could still….. But now Tamsin. She's a good friend and partner. I… I can't take from a friend…. They're both friends…."

"Sooooooo you let both of them play the field with Bobo even if that means you get permanently benched?" Kenzi ask in a roundabout way.

Dyson sat up and quickly took the bottle and guzzled several big gulps until Kenzi grabbed it away from him with little effort. He was in no shape to put up a struggle.

"Gimme thaaat!" Dyon griped swiping away trying clumsily to get it back.

Kenzi just held it away, "NO D-man! I need you to at least be able to walk your way out of here. WAIT. Tamsin is in her last life too."

Dyson just collapsed back into the couch, "Yes. She will have a longer life than a human but shorter than me."

"Dude, that line to the all you can eat Bo buffet is getting really long bucko," Kenzi mumbled. "Will you wait that long?"

Dyson chuckled and waved it off, "Do I have a choice? Bo will find others to entertain her and I'd rather have her in … in my life than not at all."

Kenzi knew this was torture for him. To be able to see, talk and touch Bo but not have HER; all of her.

But a question did come to mind, "And Kendra?"

"She'll be gone in a blink of an eye even if she wasn't with Captain Eric 'Sidewinder' Davis," Dyson mentioned in defeat.

"And if supposing she did live as long as you," Kenzi interjected a hypothetical.

"This is pointless Kenziiiiiiiiiiii. She's human," Dyson whined.

Kenzi needed to know how much he did love her so she kept pressing forward. Was Kendra a fling or was she a serious contender for his heart? "You avoided it. Just answer it! Yes or No. If Kendra had your equivalent life span without anything else beyond that, JUST her, would you like to be with her like you were with my Bo bo."

"It'sss not that simple." Dyson cradled his face in his hands but Kenzi did have a valid question that he never thought of before.

"It's a yes?" Kenzi pushed.

"Iiiiiiii don't know!" Dyson roared getting up. "Things have been happening so fast!" He quickly tripped and fell to the ground but Kenzi caught him.

"Sorry Dyson. I just get too nosey sometimes. Hey let me get Trick or get you an UberGreat ride to give you a lift home," Kenzi sat him back into the couch.

Dyson nodded climbing back into the couch and in a dejected manner let Kenzi know, "Nooooooooo. I'm sorry Kenzi for being an ass. Thanks for… looking out of me."

"No worries. Just stop hanging out with Mr. Al CoHol too much."

Kenzi made sure he was ok then left to get Trick but Trick also made her aware that Tamsin and Bo were also drinking themselves unconscious in the back of the tavern earlier. She needed to fix that messed up situation too.

"SODA! Really?" Kendra grimaced looking at her shot glass she just downed like it was possessed.

Kiko just shrugged and explained sitting next to her at the kitchen table, "You're pregnant."

Kendra put the shot glass down and leaned forward cradling her head lazily in her hand, "Like you really care. I thought assassins are careful NOT to have any attachments."

"I don't," Kiko coolly grinned.

"You came here….. granted armed with 2 Walter PPKs in MY house …. But you came and stayed when you knew it wasn't a business call," Kendra slyly pressed forward.

Kendra and Kiko then said simultaneously, "Assassin's creed."

Kiko chuckled probably for the first time since Kendra had known her.

Kendra then clarified, "Again, there is no assassin's creed."

Kiko deflected and in an aloof manner said, "I don't think you are in any condition to try rule number 8 again."

Kendra then felt the need to form some sort of relationship with Kiko since she did come and listen to her after all patiently. She then bravely asked in a roundabout way, "OK you win Kiko. So can we clarify the rules in the assassin's creed?"

Kiko reach over to the bar behind her for a shot glass and a bottle of rum. She poured herself a shot and downed it then nodded but was the first to propose, "OK, so we don't talk about our line of work, its merit or ethics. We won't pump each other for information pertaining to said work unless volunteered."

Kendra nodded and then added to it, "OK. What we tell each other will STAY with each other. No one else will know."

Kiko nodded then tacked on, "We don't judge each other."

"OK. If we get a call or contract from our respective lines of work … emmm … which pit us against each other…" Kendra stammered.

Kiko completed with the look of 'kill' all over her face, "I will not hesitate when I see you next."

"Nor I," Kendra returned with an unflinching determined look.

There was a tense silence and Kendra felt like she should not have said that since she was unarmed. However Kendra decided to add pressing forward, "Can we agree to 48 hours advanced notice to gracefully terminate the creed?"

Kiko demurred.

Kendra observed that Kiko could burn her relationships and alliances quickly and Kiko's original offer of 24 hours was already gracious but she couldn't. Kendra needed this.

"Please," Kendra requested of the professional assassin.

Kiko finally caved, took another shot of run and murmured, "OK. If I accept a contract which directly pits me against you, 48 hours, no more. Will you extend the same to me?"

Kendra nodded, "Fine. If I get orders to bring you in, I will give you 48 hours as well. Not that I can right now since I am on leave."

"If you aren't, what happens if we run into each other where I may be a suspect?" Kiko put forward.

"Avoid each other, at worst disavow knowledge of each other," Kendra offered quickly.

"Done," Kiko concluded bringing her shot glass up to meet Kendra's in a toast.

"To the creed," Kendra proposed downing her soda.

"To the creed," Kiko repeated downing her rum in one gulp.

The rest of the time, Kendra and Kiko just talked about nothing that had to do with work but everything at the same time. They each could share their human and Fae experiences. It was cathartic and comforting for both but Kendra and Kiko began to hesitantly form a tenuous friendship. Did they trust each other? Not really, but being able to talk about nothing helped both of them laugh once more.

Bo ignored Trick's pleas to slow down, but Bo didn't care brushing him off. She had huge problems which she needed resolved. Tamsin loved her so much she'd allow her to sleep around and essentially cheat on her. Tamsin loved her enough that if Bo went with Lauren she was ok with it. Now Lauren gave her the choice to be human. She dreamed of this ever since she chi sucked Kyle, her first boy friend, dry. To be human and normal for once, put her on a slippery slope. She'd be able to stop hurting Tamsin and at the same time be able to go with Lauren.

Again the thought smacked Bo in the face. She WANTED Tamsin too. Her decision to go with Tamsin was based on the fact that she'd remain Fae. Bo, internally made the decision to STOP hurting those close to her and be monogamous as best as possible, but that meant having a partner that had her same life span. She could have just stayed with Dyson, but it was abundantly clear that Dyson wanted her all to himself. She could see that Dyson's opinion changed only after he lost her but oddly, it seemed that Kendra had his wolf too from what everyone was telling her. Bo also saw the loss on his face in passing. It was the same loss he had when he lost is wolf for her.

Bo wanted Tamsin because Tamsin understood her oddly enough, as a person and as a succubus. She had her back without reservation, supported her, and didn't judge.

Bo took another shot. She had Tamsin's unconditionally love a long time ago and she THOUGHT she had Lauren's. Lauren drew the line on going after Tamsin for the simple fact she was 'evil'. Was Lauren right? Tamsin was kind of a loose cannon. Speaking of, where was she? Bo hoped she wasn't holed up in some fetal position in pain somewhere.

SHIT.

Bo took yet another shot again and realized that she also had serious doubts whether she could barely make it out of the bar under her own power. Bo tried to text and call Tamsin to no avail but Lauren slid next to her silently in her booth.

Tamsin stopped drinking the moment she knew Bo was behind her. It was easy to know since Bo would talk to her phone like it was a person while she was trying to get a hold of her.

What to do about it was a good question. She didn't feel like entertaining Bo right now but one thing was for sure. Bo missed her. Bo, Tamsin brooded, was drinking herself to death because of the effed up situation. Bo was probably resisting writing in her diary since she had access to it and wanted Lauren too.

Tamsin HATED to be compared to a weak feeble human, but Bo was Bo. She needed space to work it out. Forcing Bo or coercing her would actually push her away.

Tamsin shook her head. Did she even want Bo still?

Then she heard Bo beg for her to pick up dialing her number again. Lucky for Tamsin, she took the battery out of her phone.

"Come ON Tammy. I need to talk to you. Please."

Tamsin still kept mum. At least the bond couldn't hurt her since she WAS right next to Bo. It only got 'better' when she heard Lauren join Bo in her booth.

Lauren walked briskly into the Dal. She knew Bo was probably hanging out there and when she entered and scanned the room full of noisy patrons, found Bo just sitting alone and dejected into a booth toward the back.

She made her way over to her and Bo held a distant stare seemingly enamored at her shot glass.

She slid into the booth and greeted cautiously, "Bo? Are you ok?"

Bo barely acknowledged her and droned out, "She's gonna kill me you know."

Lauren just concluded it was Tamsin but just in case just curiously answered, "Oh? Who would do that?"

Bo just leaned back and answered in a roundabout way, "I've been thinking about her this whole time, probably causing her pain. I've been trying not to, but I guess after what you told me about turning me into a human, I need her buy in too."

Lauren wondered why. Tamsin loved Bo but that stupid harpy probably didn't know was love was. Tamsin seemed to have her hot and cold moments. She was a MUCH better choice for Bo. That bond probably forced her to love Bo and becoming human, although a last resort, would actually free Tamsin, to allow her to come and go and screw up things to her content. She however needed Bo to stay in her court and sympathized, "Of course. It will affect the bond. It may also change your relationship with her."

Bo nodded too numb to comprehend anything but knew Lauren's end game deep down when Lauren snaked her arm around her waist.

Lauren still wanted her but Bo wanted something she may not have. Tamsin seemed to be an addictive drug to Bo, Lauren mused. Was it because Tamsin was someone she couldn't have which made her MORE attractive? Tamsin was EVIL and normally didn't bend to the will of anyone. Oddly enough, when she met Bo she kind of did, but Tamsin's past said it all.

Bo still wanted Lauren too, but after her refusal to back her up in search for Tamsin, the game changed. Was Lauren doing this for her own gain?

Bo allowed Lauren to hold her but soon they melted into each other. Bo loved Lauren's embrace. They just understood each other and then Lauren told her, "Hey babe, we have a little more time to find a cure for your inability to feed. I didn't tell you the human option since… It… it well it would seem like WE gave up on you, ok? I will NEVER give up on you. Making you human is a LAST and final remedy, you understand me?"

Bo rubbed the doctor's back and confessed, "I know you're trying your best. I am so glad it is you that is taking care of me. I couldn't ask for better."

"I need to run more tests tomorrow in the AM to see how the booster shot is doing ok? This was a more concentrated dose so I need to know if you have any further adverse side effects," Lauren mentioned nerding out.

Bo pecked her on the cheek and cooed, "I love your bed side manners doc."

"You're not in bed Bo. But we can be," Lauren wittily replied.

Tamsin almost choked and thought she tasted her own bile for a moment. 'That fracking nerdy, frail, two timing doctor!' Tamsin rolled her eyes in disbelieve. Her unrefined moves seemed to work on Bo or maybe it was Bo's alcohol consumption that was talking.

"Ohhhh don't temp me. I may not be able to feed doc, but I'm still at peak performance," Bo purred.

"And I've been doing research on all the Karma Sutra positions and then some," Lauren mentioned huskily. "A… and other things that will wet MORE than your appetite."

Tamsin almost puked. Lauren was being funny and witty on purpose and romancing Bo out from under her. Again, Tamsin was Bo's but not like that. Or WAS SHE? Her first impulse was the pummel the crap out of the doc for taking advantage of Bo in her drunken state, but she promised to be by Bo's side no matter what and kicking Lauren's ass was not one of them. She gave Bo her unconditional love in an indirect way without saying it and she wasn't a turncoat either.

Lauren, Tamsin mused, had an agenda to take back Bo but most importantly, Tamsin realized that Lauren wasn't giving Bo all the treatment options and that bothered her. There was one other thing that could be done before Bo became human forever and she needed to talk to the doctor and Trick.

"Hey, I need some rare herbs from Trick and I'll be right back. I hear it also increases the female endorphin release during orgasm," Lauren kissed Bo before she pulled herself away from Bo and went down stairs with Trick.

Tamsin was pissed and fixed her hood and left for Trick's basement layer a moment later.

Right as she was about to go down the steps Tamsin sensed someone in a hood approaching her quickly in her peripheral vision. Tamsin who was in NO MOOD to be derailed grabbed the attacker and slammed them into the wall to subdue them.

"Owwwwwwww!" squeaked the woman, "EASY Tam-i-nator! Is this any way to treat your mom?"

Tamsin growled and removed Kenzi's wet hood, "WHAT are you doing here short stuff! And most of all WHY are you in disguise?!"

Kenzi just smirked tapping Tamsin's shoulder to let her go, "Emmm it's RAINING outside. Hello! I also had to get Wolfboy an UberGreat ride to his place. He's got some serious human lovin' issues. I came back to talk to you and Bo."

Tamsin let her go and gestured to Bo who was drinking alone still unaware of what was going on.

"Be my guest but Lauren is probably gonna take Bo back to her place and shag her as soon as she refills her prescription of Viagra with Trick. And I have to settle some a score with the both right now so Toodles," Tamsin waved but Kenzi gabber her arm.

"WAIT T-Sam. I'm coming with," Kenzi took her arm to walk with her down the steps.

"THAT isn't a good idea mom," Tamsin warned. She knew possible bloodshed was going to occur at this confrontation. "Stay with Bo."

"Bo-Bo will be fine," Kenzi waved it off.

"No MOM, I'm serious. No one questions the Blood King and his powers are greater than mine. Have no idea WHO he is aligned with," Tamsin whispered with concern halting midway down the steps.

Lauren was downstairs and Trick and asked, "Trick, I need some extract of Elysium to mitigate the side effects of the dizziness of Bo's booster."

Trick walked over to his cabinet of potions, opened and looked for it mentioning, "So how is Grand Daughter doing with the prospect of becoming human?"

Lauren reported in a shrug, "Well she seems ok with it but she wants to see Tamsin first."

Trick looked puzzled, "I thought I saw Tamsin earlier today in the bar."

"Hmmm, I didn't see her but in any case, Bo is still attached to Tamsin I think," Lauren added rubbing her chin.

Trick scoffed, "I see. I guess something must be said for the appeal of the bad boy or girl. It'll pass."

"I hope so. Tamsin is MIA and I hope it stays that way," Lauren said accepting the small vial from Trick.

Then a voice come the corner of the room boomed, "And WHY is that doctor?"

Both turned in shock at to see Tamsin just standing right there at the bottom of the stair way.

Lauren cleared her throat and did a fake smirk, "Oh Tamsin. Surprise to see you here?"

Tamsin entered calmly and challenged, "You are just surprised you got caught."

"Doing what exactly?" Trick questioned. "She was just gathering some ingredients for Bo treatments."

"Oh," Tamsin smiled devilishly, "Elysium. The drug with the magical properties that will not only help her with her symptoms but ALSO allow your treatment plan to make Bo human go better?"

"It's not like that," Lauren shook her head insulted. "It was for her booster. It does however, have the beneficial attribute to allow her body to be more responsive to certain treatments."

"You just freaking coated a turd in sugar. It's still a turd. Does Bo know this?" Tamsin snarled making her way to Lauren to get ready to kick her ass.

Trick got in between the blondes and said to calm them, "It's a failsafe in case her treatments to suppress her appetite and keep her fed don't succeed or become in effective."

"So the answer is NO. Bo had NO idea what NICE stuff you are doing on her behalf," Tamsin clicked keeping a death glare towards Lauren.

Lauren huffed out a laugh, "Like you have a BETTER idea to heal Bo and keep her Fae. *I* for one would like to hear this because while you were doing the horizontal tango with Bo and Dyson then shocking your liver to death with alcohol, WE were working on Bo's cure… relentlessly I might add."

Lauren plopped herself in the couch and crossed her arms.

Trick just stayed in between them.

"So you explored and gave Bo ALL her options?" Tamsin lifted a brow.

Trick spoke, "Bo doesn't want me re-writing history since the cost is too high. The only other option right now is to make her human and then one day, change her back. It can be done. It will also benefit you Tamsin since the partial bond you share with Bo will break permanently."

Tamsin then dropped the other shoe, "SPEAKING of the Valkyrie bond. You seemed to have overlooked what happens if a full bond forms. Bo will be able to feed from me since the bond is stronger than the most powerful magic out there."

Lauren held in a laugh, "That only occurs if BOTH parties truly love each other."

"Fuck you doctor. It IS an option and I bet you have yet to give Bo that option too. Fracking inept bean pole!" Tamsin spat out.

Tamsin was fuming.

Trick was silent but then requested of Tamsin, "I need you to leave."

It further confirmed to Tamsin that he was in Lauren's corner.

Lauren just relaxed in the chair like she had all the cards and calmly relayed a scathing insult, "You can't love Tamsin. This is YOUR fault not Bo's for the bond not fully forming. You're no good for Bo and you know it. You are EVIL period. Bo doesn't need your influence."

Tamsin was about to jump over Trick and KILL Lauren but held back. This type of betrayal needed a plan to get back at them and revenge was a dish served cold when they least expected it. Also Trick was powerful and could write her out of history.

Tamsin just yelled, "This is Bo's and MY decision ALONE! How DARE you tromp on our relationship!"

Lauren cackled, "I highly doubt you can hold onto any relationship with ANY living beings."

Tamsin almost charged but Trick pushed her back to stop her and grunted, "You would do anything to keep your lives and you even made deals to abandon your kind along with the values you purport to have! You will just end up pulling Bo into the darkness!"

Tamsin screeched at Trick, "And you're the EVIL fucker that gave it to me to do some of your bidding you piece of CRAP! NOW who's the bad guy here!" Tamsin was amazed how strong Trick was and she was pushing back at full force.

Trick just pushed Tamsin to stairs with Lauren enjoying the show smirking all the way, "Face it Tamsin. LEAVE like you normally do when it gets tough! Do your evil deeds elsewhere. Lucifer could use a partner in crime. Hey better yet, LEAVE and curl up to a case of vodka in Valhalla and NEVER return."

Lauren relished Tamsin powerless and on the run. She was just a stupid winged harpy and it served her right for stealing her clothes and making a spectacle out of her in HER own clinic.

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU! All of you little shits! Bo deserves to KNOW ….. " Tamsin kicked Trick but he blocked it and push her to the bottom of the stairwell.

Tamsin tripped on the first step and fell back with her gaze fixed on Trick and Lauren.

Lauren just laughed away at the defenseless Valkyrie, "Know what?! THAT you're as cold as the surface temperature of Pluto! You can't LOVE and YOU are EVIL! Heck everyone, EVEN HISTORY, can see that, so WHAT are you still doing here!"

Tamsin could cast doubt but she realized that Lauren and Trick could too. Those seeds of doubt took hold in the form of tears streaking down her face even though she was enraged. Lauren's comments cut her deep and Trick, the wise Blood King, agreed. Was she any good for Bo? Her family hated her deep down and finally their true colors showed. It was one thing to be Bo's friend, but it was another to love her it seemed. Could she love? Could she even have a meaningful relationship with Bo who was her polar opposite at times? Did she deserve love after all the crap she did across all her lives?

Trick however had a surprised look plastered on his face with his gaze looking up the stairs.

Bo, with one of her arms around Kenzi and other on the stair railing, with lots of effort to stay balanced, hobbled down and stood next to Tamsin.

Bo might be drunk, but she heard it all, thanks to Kenzi fetching her right after Tamsin entered.

Tamsin didn't know WHO was more ticked off. Her or Bo. Bo looked like she was about to chi suck the whole block dry. She heard hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn but right now even hell better get out of Dodge. She dried her eyes quickly with her sleeve. She hated to show weakness, but the damage to her ego was already done. Tamsin, try as she might to put up her walls, couldn't. Was TRUE LOVE unattainable for both of them and was her fault?

Infuriated by both Lauren's and Trick's comments, Bo took aim at Lauren, who seemed to be the ring leader, while Kenzi muttered, "Oh shizzle, fire in the hole."


	36. Preparation H

Bo was beyond upset and angry but she had no idea how to proceed.

She wanted to yell at Lauren and then Trick for betraying her but at the same time, she wanted to hold Tamsin who was still lying on the ground, defeated in utter tears. Tamsin was a fortress when it came to her heart and no one brought her down like the way Lauren just did. Granted Tamsin was more of an open book to her mom Kenzi and Bo because of their close relationships which included the bond, but THIS took the cake.

Lauren, Bo brewed, tore Tamsin down and eviscerated her, without even picking up a weapon, just like she did a time ago, but Bo knew how much she hurt Tamsin and above all, wasn't right. Worst of all Lauren, one of her closest friends, made no qualms about it and didn't hesitate. Apparently Lauren's word to treat Tamsin like family meant NOTHING AT ALL. Sticks and stones may break some bones, but names could scar forever.

As controlled as she could she pointed at both of them in warning with a wavering voice just about to blow up, "I will deal with BOTH of you LATER."

Bo dropped her gaze to Tamsin who was trying to stop from crying even though she was raging mad. This time though, Bo was in a position to fix it and be her hero. Bo pulled Tamsin up and embraced her sloppily since she herself was still intoxicated.

The succubus just wanted to coddle her and kiss her all over and make all her problems go away but she had to strike a balance. Tamsin, Bo knew, hated to be seen a weak and fawned over. Because of this, Bo was at an initial loss of words just whispering in the hug, "I heard almost everything Tamsin. I… I … Thank you."

Tamsin couldn't believe how much her body yearned for Bo to hold her but now her hurt was now front and center. By Bo comforting her, all of Lauren's nasty comments which preyed on her own doubts and insecurities came bubbling up nearly breaking her down. As such, Tamsin broke the hug hastily and just blurted out in her hitched and uneven voice, "I gotta go Bo."

Bo held her arm and was about to charm her to get her to calm down, but then of course, she couldn't and Tamsin probably wanted to work this out by herself. Instead, Bo requested, "Let's go you our place, together ….. please."

Tamsin just nodded quickly. She was initially going to ball her eyes out in private, maybe drown it out with more alcohol, even kick the crap out of a something of someone insignificant but she wanted to prove Lauren and Trick WRONG. She wasn't a freaking coward that ran away. Not this time, not EVER.

Kenzi was kind of disappointed that Lauren and Trick would get off almost scot free but Bo genuinely wanted to be with Tamsin in her greatest time of need and respected that. She was helping Bo stay steady on one side while Tamsin took the other just announcing to all as if in a classic batman movie pointing to the stairs, "To the Suck Shack!"

Bo was still in shock over what Lauren it seemed, perpetrated and needed time away. She still also needed to figure out Trick's angle. They BOTH thought that Tamsin in her life was ok, but somehow it changed when it had to deal with Tamsin fully bonding to her.

Kenzi still had no idea why Lauren, of all people, sunk this low. Granted Tamsin had a lot of baggage, but so did everyone else. For all intents and purposes, Lauren was labeled as an anarchist. The pot was essentially calling the tea kettle black.

They proceed to walk up the steps together and as they did Tamsin had so many ambivalent emotions clashing in her head. She really wanted to pummel Lauren, but yet, was Lauren right? Was the bond not fully forming her fault after all? Trick was in Lauren's corner and he was wiser than most. At this juncture, Tamsin still had no idea after she got burned so badly last time by Bo, she didn't know if she could even truly and unconditionally love Bo now.

Lauren remained composed and steadfast nearly yelling at Bo to justify her stance, "It's only a matter of time before Tamsin betrays you, Bo! She's named the DARK Valkyrie in ancient texts for a really good reason! She'll lead you to your ultimate demise!"

There the trio froze part way up the steps.

Bo stopped and clenched her fists and was ready to fire back but Kenzi just told Bo, "It's not worth it Bobo. We can take care of that later."

Bo then gazed into Tamsin's watery eyes but what surprised her most was even though she was taken down brutally by Lauren with just words, Tamsin just croaked to her, "No Bo. Please, let's just get out of here. P.. please…. I… I set to kill right now," Bo nodded and knew Tamsin meant it. She was about to let loose and she was only stopping for Bo.

Trick then added calmly, "The full Valkyrie bond is not something one takes lightly. It's forever. There will be no way to back it out short of re-writing history. What Tamsin never told you was that if the full bond takes effect, both of you will be linked telepathically. You will also have unfettered access to each other's memories, feelings, and thoughts. If one isn't careful, one will enslave the other or worse drive each other into madness. Tamsin with all her lifetimes of wrongs will overpower you. That and Valkyries are extremely domineering."

Bo paused. She just didn't have enough time to read up on the bond and it seemed that Lauren and Trick hid that option from her on purpose purportedly for her own good. She hated when they or anyone else did that.

The succubus, and as well as everyone else holder her came down the steps to address this issue head on.

Tamsin was still as looking away and added shakily for all to hear, "The link that comes from the full bond… is the same link Valkyries' share but it is enhanced. It is not meant to enslave anyone, but allows for the other to sense the wants and needs of their partner. It allows the other to be their strength where they are weak."

Bo noted that Tamsin seemed to be telling the truth and asked of her, "Can it be used to enslave the other?"

Tamsin finally only met Bo's eyes and stammered. "Y… yes Bo, indirectly if it as abused. That is why a full bond will… will only form if both truly love each other," Tamsin stammered out softly. This hurt her since she doubted she was in any capacity to give her that true love.

Bo that turned to Trick and requested, "What happens if we fully bond but for some reason I still need to become human to live?"

Lauren was the one who answered, "The bond may be strong enough to remain and in the best case, Tamsin will pass when you pass. At worst, from my research severing the link will cause Tamsin's immediate death. There are not many documented cases for this, but a full bond with Tamsin should be avoided …."

Bo cut her off sharply still angry at her, "I'll be the judge of that."

Trick warned putting his hands up to calm everyone, "Bo, we all love Tamsin. She is an integral part of the family however, fully bonding with her is too risky, if it can be done at all."

Bo thought about this and knew Trick and Lauren, may have a point, but at the same time, Tamsin was right. Trick and Lauren hid this option from her on purpose and oddly enough, only her mom, Aife, and now Tamsin protected her right to know. She HATED to be treated like a child and this made her blood boil.

"I'm a big girl! You could have at the VERY LEAST told me Trick!" Bo blew up yelling. "And YOU!" Bo pointed at Lauren accusingly but mid way through her sentence changed to hurt, "YOU KNEW! I… I expected so much MORE from you. I love you. You are mine…. You KNOW how much this HURTS me."

Lauren then added, "I love you Bo and I'd do anything for you. I just want you to get better babe."

Kenzi glanced at Tamsin and it was like someone pricked her with a needle with this exchange. She could tell not only was Bo hurting, but Bo just hurt Tamsin too. How this played out in the next couple seconds could make or break everything which Tamsin and Bo were trying so hard to form.

'I love you,' had many meanings and Tamsin knew the meaning of this phrase when she proclaimed that Lauren was hers. She surmised by those statements alone, Lauren had a place in Bo's heart still. Was it a slip up? No. What people said in the heat of an argument tended to be the truth. It seemed like Bo wanted a polygamous relationship and she didn't sign up for this. Granted Tamsin wanted Bo to 'feed' freely, but she didn't like someone else having Bo's heart in that way. All she could do now was turn and leave peacefully with her head up. If she planned to lose, she was going to lose with dignity.

Bo grabbed Tamsin forearm noting she was turning to leave. She was fully aware of what she just said. Lauren, like Dyson would always have a place in her heart, but it was time to close them. In order to truly love, Bo needed 100 percent of her energy focused on her relationship with Tamsin. That is, if Tamsin would still allow it.

Tamsin growled softly. No one forced her to do anything, but she made exceptions to those close to her. Bo oddly enough was at the top of her list so she tolerated it for now.

Bo as calmly as she could took a few deep breaths, "Lauren, Trick. I want to explore the bond with Tamsin. This is OUR choice alone. In the mean time, I will be by tomorrow to pick up the shots I need for the next 30 days."

Lauren out of concern mentioned, "Bo, those injections should be administered by a doctor under strict supervision. We may need further tests to determine ….."

Bo didn't want to hear it. She was betrayed again by Lauren, but this time she enlisted Trick. That alone set her off.

"Lauren, just do it," Bo said sternly but added at the very end trying to be civil as always, "Please."

Lauren stepped forward and tried to put her hand on Bo's shoulder while saying, "You need someone trained to give you those injections, Bo. I don't…"

Bo jerked back and Tamsin caught Bo as she flew off the rails and spat out in a roar, "I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME LAUREN!"

Lauren was stunned and froze. Bo was never this angry at her. Sure they argued before, but managed to keep their cool.

Bo reached a tipping point and maybe it was the alcohol, she was just so incensed at all of this and kept going, "Then train Tamsin!"

"She will KILL you Bo! If not accidentally, …. Pr.. probably on purpose! That bitch….. She's just a …. A…. stupid self serving harpy! Don't you see!" Lauran shot back also upset that Bo was actually thinking about taking Tamsin's side.

"Take cover," Kenzi mumbled.

Tamsin was just behind Bo holding her loosely around her waist and buried her face into Bo's shoulder. Mum was the word. This was NOT good. Sure Lauren just called her a bitch and a harpy which ticked her off and she was still set to kill, but NOW, Lauren had to deal with Bo which was MUCH worse, who seemed really irate at the doctor. At this rate, Lauren would be booted out of Bo's heart. Did she want that to happen? Yes and No.

Yes because Bo would finally redeem herself to her but then of course with all the evils she had done in her life, was she even worth it? No because like it or not Lauren was family. Also Tamsin was pretty sure she did more evil that Lauren by a long shot when she took her past lives into context.

Bo was further enraged by Lauren's assessment of Tamsin. Sure Tamsin was evil. WAS. But it looked like in her last life, she was doing all the right things and making amends.

Bo just shot back, "And you are just the perfect girlfriend Lauren!"

Tamsin this whole time was also broadcasting to Arin over the link. She needed someone to help her navigate this maze called love.

'OH SHIT Arin! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me that Bo fighting on my behalf is a good thing,' Tamsin kept her face hidden but used the link throughout.

'Oh she wants you sis! Bo is FIGHTING for you. This is good. VERY VERY good. Lauren's boney ass is gonna hurt for weeks after this!' Arin replied was baited breath.

Lauren was speechless.

Bo just continued, "First you conveniently forget to tell me about Nadia while we were together. THEN you break up with me as if part of a plan. You REELED me the fuck back into your arms, and spy banged me AGAIN! Do you think I'm dumb! I'm NOT a blonde! Also your fucking word isn't worth SHIT now after you chewed up Tammy and spat her out."

Trick tried to say something but both Lauren and Bo yelled at him to back off.

Lauren finally declared at her wits end, "Tamsin is the twin Valkyrie of the DARK! A zebra never changes it stripes and she WILL kill you. You read her history right?"

Bo nodded, "YES and as long as I have known her she has been honest to me to a fault when it mattered most."

Lauren huffed out a laugh, "UNBELIEVABLE! You forget the time she tried to turn you in to Hades! Or… or put you in Evony's jail?! I hope you're not suffering from dementia or amnesia."

Bo flinch slightly at this atypical character attack from Lauren. This was not the Lauren she fell in love with.

Arin nearly yelled over the link to Tamsin, 'Apologize for your past. PLEDGE you fealty to Bo of your own free will NOW and Bo will be yours forever, then give her your Valkyrie pendant as well to show that you will do her no harm.'

'FUCK Arin, I DON'T know if I want Bo! Also I don't apologize, give my fealty or word to ANYONE unless your life is at stake,' Tamsin rebutted.

'DO YOU LOVE HER where you'd give your life up for her?' Arin replied quickly.

'I did.'

'And now?'

'FUCK! Why does it have to be so hard!'

Bo just batted back pissed, "Tammy never turned me in, in either case. Also as for Hades, Tammy was coerced into doing it! She didn't follow through but YOU had a choice of free will each and EVERY freaking time! Better get a second opinion on that prognosis of dementia doc."

Lauren's mouth was hung open. Bo's insult cut her deep. It didn't matter the merit or the argument anymore, THIS was PERSONAL.

Tamsin took a leap of faith and listened to her heart and found that she took Bo's hand and adroitly kneeled in front to her. Her path was now set.

Tamsin HATED to do this, but her words just poured right out as if it was as natural as breathing locking onto Bo's deep brown eyes. "Bo, I may have been coerced by Hades but I chose to knowingly deceive you along the way. The ends do not justify the means. I so so so sorry. Please forgive me."

Bo melted. Tamsin was being on the level with her not to mention kneeling before her begging. Tamsin never seemed to beg. She just nodded and immediately replied nearly purring, "Of course."

"I wish to pledge and re-affirm my fealty to you of my own volition. I do it voluntarily and without reservation or duress. I will also give you my Valkyrie pendant, the iron clad guarantee that I will be with you and be in your corner to the very end no matter where they may lead us," Tamsin then bowed down, the ultimate form of allegiance and kissed the toe of her boot. She remember what she said before that she'd rather die than do that, but for some reason, when given a CHOICE, she was ok with it.

'BINGO!' Arin proclaimed. 'One unaligned succubus coming up!'

Bo knew Tamsin was going above and beyond for her. Most of all, THIS was Tamsin; heart and all. Tamsin, the normally, rough cold and unapologetic Valkyrie offered her soul to her again. She didn't even demur and it moved her to the point where Bo shed a tear.

Bo just zoned everyone out except for her Valkyrie and pulled her up into a firm embraced and also confessed, "I do love you Tamsin. PERIOD. You ARE wise and knew it all along. I don't need your fealty Tamsin. Will you allow me to love you unconditionally?"

'Fuck yea! Say, 'I love you with the expanse and depths of the ocean to the time eternity ends. I walk your path and will see you through to the ends of the Earth,'' Arin cut in.

'I'm not ready, Arin! I can't even say 'I … ugggg love you.''

'Then SAY something and FAST before the moment passes IDIOT!'

Tamsin quickly backed up in the hug and held Bo's beautiful gaze. Finally Tamsin replied with conviction, "Yes. Will you allow me to do the same in return… please."

'So! What's happening!' Arin requested over the link since it was silent all of a sudden.

Kenzi's jaw just dropped. She didn't know Tamsin had it in her. So Tamsin DID love Bo after all when it came down to it. She just didn't want to get hurt. Bo hungry kissed Tamsin deeply. It was true love. Needless to say this moment was awkward with Trick and Lauren still standing there in stymied probably at this odd and unexpected turn of events.

Laruen just threw her hands in the air and announced, "Annnnnd we're back." She just couldn't believe it. Bo would bed with essentially a known criminal.

Bo ignored that outburst and asked purring, "Come to my place most powerful Valkyrie so you can declare to the sisterhood, HECK EVERYONE, that you came, you saw, and you conquered the mighty Unaligned Succubus?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Sure but for you it after my clothes hit the floor it will be like, 'you saw, conquered, and came.' SEVERAL times."

Bo snickered then took a hold of Tamsin's collar and pulled her into her hummed, "THAT sounds….. sounds …. Heavenly Tamtam."

Lauren exasperated just exclaimed, "HELLO! Bo! IT'S A TRAP!" It had to be. "As your doctor…."

Bo never broke her gaze to Tamsin and nuzzled her nose to hers then stated, "Tammy? After I take you home and bang you so hard you pass out, can you go by my FORMER doctor's place and pick up my meds. Then AFTER you come back, can you dominate your succubus until I forget about my ex?"

'OWWWWWWWWWWW SHIT! My ass hurts all the way from here!' Arin squealed in delight over the link to Tamsin.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "My pleasure."

"No, The pleasure will be ALL MINE," Bo laughed leaping back sloppily into the hug ecstatically.

Kenzi had to pick her jaw off the floor. Bo was normally somewhat diplomatic, but NOW Bo put her foot down since Lauren just didn't get it.

Trick had no idea how to process this. Her granddaughter was her own woman, but how can someone so evil, like Tamsin, snap up Bo? Was it the bond? Probably not. The bond at this stage doesn't force Bo to love Tamsin. Tamsin could have just been by Bo's side out of obligation to avoid the negative side effects of the partial bond but it was a fry cry from love.

Lauren now was tear streaming down her face just crocked and briskly brushed past the couple mumbling, "Excuse me."

"Lauren…." Trick called out and ran after her.

Kenzi looked to Lauren and then to Tamsin torn on what to do. Be with Bo, or do damage control. Like it or not, Bo still had to work with Lauren.

Tamsin saw this and pointed Kenzi to the exit Lauren used.

Kenzi patted Bo on the back, "The Tam-in-ator got you Bo bear. See ya at the suck shack." It was then Kenzi trotted away expediently.

Bo kissed Tamsin and asked, "Forgive me for being just a bitch?"

"Sure, so long as you forgive me for sleeping with D-man last night…. Emmm accidentally. I had a dream about you… and ummmm… yea fill in the rest," Tamsin scrunched her face.

Bo laughed, "Sure just next time, call me. Threesome?"

Tamsin guffawed. THAT was a good one. "OK. Let's get you home. You are now in my EVIL care."

Bo took Tamsin arm's and rested her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder and did her best to walk straight. "You are definitely evil Tammy, but you knew that already."

Tamsin LOVED the compliment soaking it all it, "Iiiiiiiii knowwwwwwwww."

"Punish me? Dominate me? Cuff, whips, collar? The works?" Bo raised a brow.

"Oh GOD yes the WORKS," Tamsin growled. Bo just KNEW how to get her going.

"You wouldn't dare defile me here in Trick's layer? Would you?" Bo smirked knowing full well Tamsin loved challenges.

Tamsin pinned Bo to a wall and began to slowly unzip Bo's vest, "I might."

Bo replied innocently in warning pushing Tamsin's buttons, "Trick might write you out of existence."

Tamsin LOVED the danger and the depravity of it all then whispered, "STAY quiet then."

"Yeeeeesss Mistress," Bo hissed submitting with her vest hitting the floor. What surprised her was when Tamsin kissed her deeply and used Bo's own dagger sheathed in on her leg against her clothing. In a flash her tank and bra were shredded and the tatters of it fell off of her.

Tamsin's kisses went lower and lower until she sucked in Bo's tip while rolling the other with her free hand. She relished that Bo was nearly naked in Trick's sanctuary being defiled by the very person at the top of Santa's naughty list.

Bo knew she was trapped and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming in ecstasy but managed to jeer Tamsin on, "You wouldn't DARE plunder and sack me … here of all places….."

Tamsin pulled back on her tip in her mouth while her hands snapped open Bo's tight leather pants and unzipped it.

Bo did a muffled shrill arching her back and then felt her leather pants come off her ass. She was surprised how fast Tamsin was and to her chagrin, how much her sex wanted Tamsin to ravage her.

Tamsin digits entered Bo and in a matter of minutes, going to blurring speed, Bo crested.

Bo was in heaven biting her bottom lip really hard tasting her own blood. Her body seized and convulsed. How she wanted Tamsin. She wanted to be ONE with her riding the torrent of pleasure and release. Bo was still coming down from the high and it was Tamsin who jeered observing Trick's floor which was now a mess.

"So Bo, it looks like you can cast the magic missile spell well. REALLY well I might add."

Bo turned all red faced since it was rare that it did happen but the danger of getting caught kicked it up several notches.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and reassured, "It's ok Bo. You get dressed and I'll clean up. Don't wanna get written out of history."

Bo pecked Tamsin on the lips and said what came to her mind first, "I love you Tamsin."

Tamsin didn't know how to respond but noted that Bo's eyes flickered a slight hue of blue and a small wisp of chi transferred from her.

Both were stunned.

"Ummmmm the bond?" Bo asked.

"Yea, wanna try more tonight?" Tamsin scrunched her face breaking the hug to get some paper towels.

"Hell yes," Bo smiled coyly donning on her vest since her other clothes were in shards.

'Emmmmmm Sis, I'm still on the chat line. You can hang up now,' Arin noted.

'Opppps sorry Arin.'

'No problem. I'm just getting some Preparation H for Doctor Lewis. Her ass is gonna need it,' Arin mentioned with a click.

Dyson kept tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. He wanted Kendra by his side. He just couldn't shake her from his memory for some odd reason.

Kendra had issues sleeping alone in her bed as well. Kiko had left and being alone sucked. She missed Eric badly. She also missed Dyson.

Dyson's sharp sense of smell kept picking up Kendra's scent in his bed and he was about to get up and sleep on the couch when he found one of Kendra's shirts under his sheet. THAT is why her scent was so strong.

Kendra slid her hand into her shorts and imaged Eric making love to her. How she missed him.

Dyson sniffed Kendra's shirt and his wolf responded rapidly. He had no choice but imaging Kendra in his bed nude just drove him wild.

"Eric …." Kendra grunted out working herself into a frenzy.

"Kendra….." Dyson kept sniffing the shirt and working himself to near peak. He wanted to mount her.

Kendra was so close but could not crest until she said the magic word, "DYSON! Fuck your human! Teach me a lesson. TAKE ME! I am yours! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kendra reached that stars for Dyson.

Dyson released imagining viciously taking Kendra as his and only his.

Dyson reached the stars for Kendra.

Sleep finally found both of them. Although separated by distance, they were still one with each other in their dreams.

Lauren was sopping wet from the downpour of rain. She was roaming the halls of the Dark Fae compound and stopped at a tall oak double door with intricate carvings. She then hesitantly knocked on the door.

After several long seconds, the door opened and it was Evony.

Evony just leaned on the door a little disheveled from being woken up and sized up Lauren looking her up and down. One glace at her blood shot eyes said it all.

Evony was the first to say something, "Chin up, Doctor. Bo belongs to NO ONE. You will always have a home with the dark and with me."

Evony pulled Lauren into her room and after closing the door, started to divest Lauren of all her wet clothing saying, "Let's get you into something dry before you catch a cold."

Lauren stuttered looking down at the floor in defeat still trying to digest the turn of events as Evony toweled her off, "Bo … she… she went with Tamsin. I… I lost her."

Evony draped the towel over the quivering doctor and sat her on the edge bed. The morrigan sat next to her and looked at her with concern then patted Lauren's hand.

"Come come come now. Bo had a taste for the dark and that is what I always suspected. You're dark as well. The benefits of the dark is that there ARE no rules. If you want anything. TAKE IT. End of story. If you want Bo. You CAN and WILL have her," Evony reassured.

"Are… are you sure?" Lauren was finally able to look at her.

"Yes. Well I'd be more than happy to help now that Bo is on my same level as a human," Evony offered.

Like a cat, Lauren grabbed Evony's hand and pulled her up dragging her quickly out of the room just saying, "Follow me."

Eyony was struggling to keep up and asked while being dragged along, "Sweat heart, don't you know I'm not the submissive type? Also WHERE are we going."

"To my lab. You'll see," Lauren stated with new vigor.

Once in the lab, Lauren sat Evony into a diagnostic chair used to take blood samples then whipped her towel off, draping it over a table. She then donned on her white lab coat.

This did pique Evony's interest since Lauren was still naked under that open lab coat which fed her uniform fetish.

Lauren went to her cabinet of vials and stated, "I told you I was still working on a cure ever since, you became human."

Evony just groaned, "Yes doctor, you've told me… COUNTLESS TIMES in ad-nausem. You made me human without thinking about a way to reverse it. Now you're stuck on some gene sequence thingie since my biology is so different. Don't tell me you lied to me."

"No," Lauren pulled out a vial and loading a syringe, "I told you the truth. You wanted me to return you EXACTLY to the Fae you were and I could not do that per say."

"Sooooo what do you really mean darling?" Evony leaned forward anxiously to hear this.

"I found, through computer DNA modeling, that THIS serum will make you MORE powerful. 2 to 3 times more and it will also expand your abilities. I must note that it does still have a 2.322 percent chance of killing you," Lauren walked over to the chair with the loaded syringe and a look of pure joy highlighting Evony's features.

"Oh well," Evony pulled up her sleeve to give Lauren better access to her arm. "A 98 percent chance of becoming MORE than my old self. That's an 'A' doctor. Inject away."

Lauren then asked rubbing an alcohol pad on the injection site, "Will you always have my back? And.. and letting by gones be by gones"

Evony was slightly irritated and just waved it off, "Of course. You have my word and blood oath that you'll always remain under my protection as long as I'm in power."

Lauren than asked throwing the alcohol pad away, "Will you still help me get Bo back, even if that means stealing her back from Tamsin."

"I answered that sweetie, YES, YES and YES," Evony bounced her leg up and down impatiently. "If I get even half my Fae powers back, "I'm your wingman, Maverick."

"It's a deal 'Goose'," Lauren smiled for the first time and injected Evony quickly.

It took less than a minute, but Evony smirked getting up then extended her hand to a stapler on the far side table and it immediately melted. It was EASIER than before. She did have more power. She laughed manically taking a surprised Lauren to her arms for a hug.

Evony then declared, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. You are a god send."

Lauren was scared and thought to herself, 'What have I done. Evony right now is unstoppable.'

Evony saw the fear in the doctor's eyes and kissed her on the lips gently to allay them. Then as calmly as she could offered, "If you want to get over Bo in the short term, and believe me, it will be REALLY short, there are PLENTY of things we can do now."

"Oh… oh?" Lauren hesitantly still a little weary but it was answered when Evony kept kissing her on her lips moving down to her collar bone, then to her naked breasts.

"See what I mean?" Evony tweaked Laruen's tip with her tongue.

"Ohhhhhh yesssssssssssss! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. MORE!" Lauren exclaimed mind wiped with Bo becoming a more distant and cloudy memory when her lab coat fell to the ground. Evony changed tactics laying assault to her clam, caressing her pearl.

The doctor was down for the count yelling obscenities on an exam table in the lab when Evony, now 4 times more powerful, went down on the doctor and tongue banged her.

Lauren crested viciously at Evony just doing that. But it was just the beginning. Evony had plenty of make shift toys in the lab taking stock of multiple sterile test tubes and hoses.

Lauren didn't know what happened but Evony made her see the stars again and again.

Evony had lots of things to be thankful for and she was in a gracious mood today. Now, with her amped up powers, she could solidify her hold as the morrigan of the dark.

Lauren passed out and woke up in Evony's bed in the early AM. Evony wasn't there, but there was a note on the bed stand that read:

"I'm preparing breakfast. Come down after you get powdered up and then we can talk about business. – Evony"


	37. Valkcury

Kendra woke up to her phone chirping which meant she just received a text message. As such she groggily turned over and patted the bed side table sloppily for her phone.

Once found, she opened up her messaging app and it was from a number she hadn't seen before. It could be Eric since he was under deep cover.

It read:

'Yoga today? – Kiko'

"Uggggg" Kendra groaned letting the phone drop somewhere in the folds of her comforter, and just closed her eyes again for at least 5 more minutes of sleep. She didn't want to go anywhere and felt so lazy. What was the point of waking up so early? No Eric. No job and no Fae.

Kendra was just about to fall asleep when another text message notification blared at her.

Kendra searched her comforter and fished out her phone. It read:

'Our kind never takes days off. Beside baby need you healthy. – Kiko'

"Noooooooooo," Kendra just told her phone in a whine but hoped that by not replying Kiko would just go away.

Finally her phone chirped again, 'Tell you what. I got coffee at your front door now to get you going. BUT I can let myself in bypassing your pick proof locks and turning off you alarm but that'll take a little more time with your setup. Not to mention a repair bill.'

That piqued Kendra's interest. She had designed her home security system against people like her. It protected against forced intrusion but also has state of the art biometrics, sensors and AI so that an intruder could not turn it off much less bypass Eric's setup.

Kendra gave up then rolling over to her night stand opened up her hardwired laptop which was dedicated for surveillance and pressed several buttons. She then just collapsed back into bed.

Not a minute later Kiko swished into the room. Her steps her more silent Kendra observed. She didn't know if she naturally walked that way, but she was an assassin.

Kiko just smiled sitting at the edge of the bed and putting a tray to 3 coffees cups down on the bed side table and one was filled with sugar packets and creamer.

Kendra just stayed still all tucked in bed with only her face showing. Then it dawned on Kendra that she just let in a well trained assassin. Just in case she reached under her pillow and held her gun being discreet.

Kiko sensed Kendra was still warming up to her even though they had an agreement so she just said the obvious, "So ya want me to take a sip of both coffees? They're both Decaf by the way. Or maybe take off my jacket and may be strip down to show you I'm unarmed? OR do you need me to back off to a safe distance to comfortably hold me a gun point?"

Kendra just replied not even addressing it and grumbled with a pout, "I'm not in the mood to go anywhere Kiko."

The Japanese assassin then replied with another question, "Why?"

Kendra there was silence for several seconds and then she began to open up, "I…. I miss being in the Fae world."

"Yes. Once I found out it gave me a better understanding of the world and in my line of work, and even yours, knowing helps you do your job," Kiko added nodding in agreement.

"I don't want to live an ordinary boring life," Kendra admitted sitting up with her hand still on her gun under the pillow. "Have kids, settle down, blah blah blah."

"No your aren't and you don't have to. You still have the choice to stay with the Fae and even better, be friends with someone who is your natural enemy," Kiko smirked knowing Kendra was still guarded.

Kendra exhaled and released her gun, pulling the sheets aside and sat next to Kiko. "Friends huh?"

Kiko knew Kendra was trying to reestablish their relationship they hammered out yesterday. She felt Kendra snake a hand under her jacket around her waist to hold her and end up resting her head on her shoulder. Normally this would have been an affectionate gesture shared by close friends and family but it was anything but. Kiko deduced it was just a veiled reason to frisk her. She had nothing to hide. She was in her yoga gear after all.

Kendra knew it was impolite to question a 'friend' but need validation that she wasn't there for a 'hit'. Also she somehow agreed to the 'assassin's creed' and didn't want to show she had second thoughts about it. How could they be friends if they were in opposing fields of work? Not only that, what if word got out that she was found hanging out with a probably known felon? She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm when Kiko put an around her waist as well but it worked under her loose shirt and it was a little high resting on her just under her bare rib cage. Kiko was better at grappling Kendra knew so this situation could get messy and soon. 'Keep it cool Kendra, keep it cool,' she told herself.

Kiko just replied back, "Yes, is there another term we can go by? The creed we agreed to has the same stipulations as a good friend. OK how about 'Assassin Sisters'?" She then also putting an arm around Kendra too and knew that Kendra released the hold of her gun probably under the pillow.

Kendra chuckled and felt Kiko rest her head on hers. Oddly enough, by holding one another, she did feel a little better with trusting Kiko but offered an alternate, "Wonder Twins. As in, everyone else will probably wonder how we are even friends as total opposites. And besides, to some we all look alike to them."

Kiko got it and laughed boisterously at the Asian culture joke holding Kendra into her more and added, "No, we look very different. Maybe we can pass as sisters?"

"Huh maybe," Kendra found herself snuggling into Kiko some more. As a glib comment, Kendra who was still a little tired just said, "Hey, how about 'Hot Killers' with a z at the end?"

Kiko liked Kendra's sense of humor and chuckled, "Where'd you come up with that? Was that some online alias on a forum or a MeSpace page?"

"So HotKillerz it is?" Kendra smirked and finally opened her eyes now able to calm down. Kiko was not only unarmed, but laughed at her stupid jokes.

Kiko just replied, "OK, so we stop using the pretense that we are part of the 'Assassin's Club' and just say we're together cus we're 'Hot Killers' with a Z. Got it." Kiko just busted out laughing.

Kendra laughed too, it was what she needed to accept Kiko as a friend.

For Kiko, Kendra was already her friend.

Kendra returned to the side hug and just continued as an ominous cloud set in. After some silence, she just mentioned in defeat, "I miss him you know."

Kiko didn't know who she was referring to. Dyson or her husband Eric. Maybe both. Patience was the key here and just said, "uh huh."

"I know I prattled a little about it last night, but am I such a horrible person were I DON'T feel at all guilty about cheating on Eric?"

The assassin just replied with a shrug and mentioned, "You know you can love more than one person right? Do you love Eric?"

"Of course I do. I'm married to him and I'd do anything for him," Kendra backed up a little worked up.

"Even if he told you to break it off with Dyson?" Kiko asked. "You never know, he might already be on to you."

"YES I would. He is my one true love," Kendra replied with conviction. "We're having a family for god sakes."

Kiko analyzed and then said, "So the family aside. If Dyson asked you to go with him and be his, would you do it if he treats you like an equal."

Kendra just buried her face into Kiko not knowing how to process this and finally said, "Yes. I would go with Dyson but…. But I want Eric….. I don't want to hurt him either. SHIT I don't want to hurt either of them."

"So you love them both but you have more obligations holding you in the human world," Kiko summarized stroking Kendra's side to comfort her.

"Yea," Kendra weakly replied giving up. Kiko was right and the offered her insight and mentioned, "Obligation comes automatically as a result of love, but if the love fades away and you only have obligation, you'll feel trapped and will be unhappy. Keep Eric happy and do what it takes to keep love alive. You may also want to let him know about what happened between you and Dyson if you start to drift. Well you will draft apart if you keep seeing Dyson in the future."

Kendra just hugged Kiko. She was being a friend.

Finally Kendra asked her a question after breaking the hug, "So Kiko? You seem to know about a lot about love but your job makes you move around and not have any lasting attachments. Did you or do love someone special?"

Kiko chuckled a little uncomfortable, "Always the detective I see. Yes I do."

Kendra gazed upon Kiko and just prodded almost playfully with a coy smile, "OK. Shaaaaaaaaaaare?"

Kiko resisted and glanced at her watch. It was still too early for the class.

Kendra decided to lighten up the mood and added sugar to her coffee and even offered to make Kiko's but she took hers black anyway.

After then sipped away for a couple minutes facing each other sitting on the bed, Kendra put a hand on her leg and just repeated all anxious. "OK please share?"

Kiko didn't really want to talk about it since she was reticent about her personal affairs especially with Kendra but here she was prying into Kendra's life. Kendra nudged her and Kiko just replied, "It's just a stupid crush ok and not worth talking about."

Kendra thought that was odd but teased, "So you CAN'T have lasting relationships. I thought so."

"Guilty but it is a choice I made given the circumstances."

Kendra just toyed with Kiko a little and forgot all about that fact she was very dangerous and tested how much Kiko did like that mysterious someone and asked, "So you love him and would you give up what you do now to be with him?"

"Don't know, but probably yes if my love asked me to give it all up. Crap, but I do make a lot of money doing it," Kiko chuckled a little nervously sipping her coffee. "So hey, I think it's time to get ready for class…."

"NOT so fast, I'm not going unless you share too. You listened to me all night yesterday and I barely know you. Assassin's creed commutes over to team Hot Killerz you know," Kendra dug in and crossed her arms.

Kiko was about to evade and Kendra warned, "The truth ok? Do you trust me enough for that?"

Kiko then replied wittily, "Just a couple minutes ago you were gonna blow my head off."

"Oooooookkkkk," Kendra exhaled since her cover was blown. She was also impressed how observant Kiko was. "MY BAD. I wouldn't get as uptight if I knew you. I didn't know if you were coming here to take care of me or 'TAKE CARE OF ME'," Kendra responded using air quotes.

Kiko laughed at the ridicules comment and offered, "OK Kendra. I'll take 2 questions then we have to go ok?"

Kendra rubbed her hands together knowing she had Kiko on the run and asked, "Does this Crush-ie know you exist and if so, are you at least friends?"

Kiko just replied factually, "Yes and Yes. That was 2 questions but I'll allow one more question. Ask carefully."

Kendra then clarified, "So it ISN'T a crush. You lied to me."

"No I didn't. A crush means that they don't know you love them," Kiko defended.

Kendra shrugged then followed up with an open ended question requesting, "What stands in the way to you executing and going with Mr. Right?"

"Well my job gets in the way. Has a supposedly happy marriage and even has another person doting for them not far behind jockeying for position. At that rate, it's a waste of time, but I at least get to be their friend with hopes of becoming a confidant," Kiko carefully but calmly relayed honestly.

Kendra snorted and got up to change into her yoga gear. A dead was a deal. She roamed into her walk in closet and shouted back to Kiko who just stayed sitting on the bed out of sight, "WOW. He's HITCHED already? AND he's got a woman lined up too?! Are you trying to date Brad Pitt? Dude, dump him already and move on. Heck why even stick around? Unrequited love is like being a door mat. You don't strike me as being that type."

Kiko just stayed silent, she had answered all the questions after all and just replied off topic, "Where's your yoga matt and water bottle?"

Kendra dove into her sport top and added knowing Kiko changed topics purposefully and joked, "Don't 'take care of' the spouse or the runner up ok?" Kendra found it odd that she just gave Kiko a sort of order and it was a domain she wasn't really allowed to talk to her about, but to her surprise Kiko did reply, "Love is all about keeping others happy and being there for them. Doing that wouldn't be wise. As for unrequited love, what you see is someone who is a door mat but I see …"

Kendra dashed over and now in her gear in hugged Kiko knowing she probably hurt her, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you'll take a lot of abuse from him. Just make sure you stand your ground."

Kiko just replied in the hug which she easily melted into, "Of course." There was the Kendra she saw yesterday night. Someone that had a good heart and cared.

"I know it's really none of my business, but … is he good to you?" Kendra wanted to validate and found it odd that she really did care for what happened to Kiko.

"Don't worry Kendra. I'm being treated better and better as each day passes," Kiko concluded with both picking up their gear ready to go.

The assassin and detective did go to yoga which proved uneventful and stayed after the session to help each other stretch afterwards. Their conversations became more 2 way and total opposites were getting along as good friends do. It turned out, once they put aside their most glaring difference which kept them apart, their lines of work, they were more alike than either had imagined.

Lauren came downstairs a little hesitantly with Evony setting up the table.

Evony smiled broadly and pulled out a chair for Lauren and motioned her to sit.

"Sorry Lauren, I had to fire the chef this morning, they over did my egg's Benedict. Who messes up on that right?" the Morrigan questioned rhetorically with an eye roll.

Lauren nodded and took a seat and it was a mini feast. "Looks delicious? What's the occasion?"

Evony then sang with a flirty wink, "I got my powers back so my fortune is everyone's fortune darling."

"OK," Lauren smirked lumping a couple pancakes and eggs on her place. It was then found that there was no maple syrup at the table and excused herself to get it from the kitchen fridge.

On her way back she smelled the unmistakable odor to burnt flesh and charred fabric. Lauren almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a pile of burned clothing and nothing else in front of a refrigerator. She didn't know how to take this.

Evony then called out to her, "As I said, I had to 'fire' a chef today. Do be a sweetie and also get the salted butter while you are at it."

Lauren didn't know how to process this but it would have to be another time since she couldn't do anything about it now. She shook her head in disgust but stepped over the remains and got the syrup and butter.

Upon returning, Evony just announced, "So before I whip the dark into shape under me as their all powerful leader, let's talk about you doctor. So you want Bo to kick Tamsin out to the curb right?"

"Yes. I don't want to kill Tamsin, but I want Bo all to myself. She belongs to me, and Tamsin is just too much of an evil little bitch to let her go,' Lauren flatly stated but began to get worked up. "She is doing this out of spite."

"No killing? Darn. Why does it have to be so difficult," Evony waved it off somewhat annoyed biting gingerly into her toast with butter.

"I mean…. Tamsin… she's no good for Bo. Only I know what's best. Bo deserves better than that evil little cunt that made a mockery of me at my own office!" Lauren almost flew into a rage still upset about it.

Evony just grabbed her hand and patted it, "There there doc, don't get mad, get even….. better yet, get revenge. Take some deep breaths doc."

Lauren knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about the Valkyrie who she, until recently considered family. She looked away upset.

"So I have been thinking about this plan which will make Bo all yours AND break the bond Bo and Tamsin share gradually so there is no pain involved, ALTHOUGH you did say not to KILL Tamsin. You said nothing about hurting her emotionally, which still can be done, if you so desire."

Lauren demurred. She didn't know if Tamsin deserved to be hurt in that manner but Evony must have known what she was thinking when she added, "JUST think about it dreary." She just cared that she got all of Bo back.

"So what do you propose?" Lauren straightened up her composure.

Evony snapped her fingers and before Lauren knew it, in a blur something or someone zipped into the room.

Lauren found standing before her was a voluptuous woman in a yellow jump suit. She was a red head in a short bob with bright blue eyes that almost glowed; unnaturally so.

"Hiya!" The woman almost squeaked and waved to Lauren. She then proceeded to zip around the room only pausing to say something quickly, "I'm Tiffany! (zoom) But you can call just call me Blaze (zoom) Nice to meetcha!"

Lauren stood up and shook her hand when she stopped in front of her and analytically said, "I'm Doctor Lauren Lewis but Lauren is fine. Good to meet you too. You are a …. Mercury Fae?"

Evony rolled her eyes as Tiffany zipped around again saying in perfect rhyme and cadence,

"Mercury Fae is what I am (zoom),

But I'm the fastest of all (vroom)!

Cus' I'm just a party girl (zip),

Always having a ball!(swish)

People Try To Catch Me (zoom),

But I'm just a haze (zoom),

Some call me amazing (zoom),

But you can call me BLAZE!"

Lauren began to wonder if Blaze was supposed to be wearing a cape of some sort. She kind of acted a little aloof but showed off enough to be an AC comic book super heroine.

"Soo.. Ummm.." Lauren looked at her puzzled with bemusement. "Is that your superhero name? Blaze?"

"ENOUGH!" Evony clapped her hands together to get both of their attention mostly annoyed, "No more running around or rhyming and I mean it."

Blaze zipped away and came back holding out a bowl of nuts, "Anybody want a peanut?"

Lauren put a hand up to cover her mouth since she just had to grin at this, but it was a good rhyme.

Evony rolled her eyes and said, "Blaze is going to help us get you Bo back."

"H… how?" Lauren looked even more confused.

Blaze answered tossing a nut in the air above her and caught it between her teeth before chomping away. "Tammy and I go way WAY back. We are the best of friends. She had a thing for me, but I was onto another guy, Dave. Tamsin left to live her life since she couldn't stand me to be with another. So once I got the call early this morning from Evony, I was all game."

Lauren saw the hole in this and asked, "So what about to Dave? If… if you don't mind me asking."

"He cheated on me after several decades of happily ever after. Yea, caught him with his pants down. Literally boffing my best friends … well former. Oppps. Chose the wrong guy. Gave the wrong finger," Blaze blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Evony just added sitting back gesturing to Tiffany, "I know that you have a succubus pheromone extract that will make Bo crazy for you BUT you need to throw off that bitch blood hound of hers, Tamsin. That is where Tiff…. Blaze comes in. She will keep Tamsin more than occupied. You told me Tamsin allowed that succubus to sleep around which includes you, so do it. Tell Bo what you need and Bo will readily agree not knowing she is being goaded to do so via the pheromones. So it is win win. Bo will fall for you and after a time you won't need the pheromones. Tamsin will fall for Blaze. They will slip apart gradually to the point where Tamsin is no longer forced to be with Bo and … yadda yadda yadda…. Doccubus and Valkcury sail off into the sunset. Blah blah blah. Live happily ever after. The end."

"Ya mean each couple going their separate ways? Feel me?" Blaze just added in her usual aloof manner.

Evony just didn't bother to reply getting up and walking away with a wave off the hand, "Whatever. Now you two got some work to do. Chao! I got places to see, people to rule."

Blaze skipped to Evony's now vacated chair and plopped into it then cradled her head in her hands with her elbows planted into the table, "Come on honey, let's go make some noise."

Tamsin was on her stomach nude in Bo's bed. She just barely knew where she was cracking open her eyes. Last night was wild and off the hook. Bo made love to her like the end of the world was coming. Tamsin also didn't know she could crest so many times. Each time Bo was able to feed a little. Just when Tamsin felt like she was all tapped out of sexual mojo, Bo managed to coax out more to her chagrin. The only reason why they stopped was because she almost passed out much to her embarrassment. What was worse was that she begged for Bo to stop. Bo had some serious stamina especially when it came to feeding.

She also felt Bo hands rubbing her back gently in a massage. Bo was kneeling next to her it seemed. Tamsin was facing away from Bo but apparently, Bo was nude too. Ever time Bo leaned over to get her shoulder, her breasts bushed against Tamsin's back.

Tamsin just adored it. She had Bo all to herself right now and it seemed that Bo was well versed in massaging techniques so she just let her do her thing. At least it wasn't about sex.

This respite from love making did give the Valkyrie time to think and the first thought was could she love unconditionally? She said she'd try, but didn't know how. Did she love Bo? Of course. Then WHY didn't the bond fully form last night?

She felt bad, she had still yet to tell Bo that she loved her. It still hurt her how she was rejected the first time. Words were words and just saying 'I love you' had no merit if the meaning wasn't there. Maybe Lauren was right, this was her fault the bond didn't form and was probably the reason why Bo would only pull so much chi from her.

Tamsin was distracted when Bo's hands slid inside her inner thighs.

Up and up then inched unabated to her flower. Finally grazing the petals.

Tamsin used all her will power not to raise her rump into the air and expose it all as well as get more friction. 'Shit, that succubus knows how to work me all too well,' Tamsin grumbled to herself. She had to pretend she was still sleeping or else Bo would 'sack her' hard. At least now she was doing more conservative moves.

Bo could not help herself. She wanted to just give Tamsin a massage as a peace offering for ravaging her all night. However, as soon as she brushed against her Valkyrie's slit, she wanted more. The deal was sealed when the Valkyie's flower began to dew. One lick of her slick fingers, she knew she wanted MORE. Lots more.

Tamsin bit her tongue and Bo made her flower open up and drop dew. Bo's fingers didn't tickler her deep inside, but was just enough for her flower to be wedged open. Bo had also split her legs apart slightly too. Upon hearing Bo slurp, she realized that Bo was sampling her nectar off her fingers but at this rate, she didn't care. She was biting tongue so hard she tasted blood. Had she not, she would have yelled in wanton delight by now. Currently, sacking Bo and dominating her was a possibility since she knew Bo kept cuffs in the nightstand. Oddly though this didn't feel like a feed. Bo was taking her with upmost care bringing her to peak slowly as opposed to yesterday which was fast and rough.

Bo knew Tamsin was up by the way her aura was spiking and her body contorted ever so slightly to get Bo to take more. Bo just kept massaging Tamsin all over making sure to ghost her breasts all over Tamsin's back when her hand to reach out farther. She however kept returning one or both hands to Tamsin's flower in bloom.

Bo finally leaned down and whispered into Tamsin's ear in a purr, "If you up Tamsin, please let me drive. I want to lick you all over. Learn you since your MINE."

Tamsin was flattered but knew she was in deep trouble when Bo worked her legs apart until she was spread eagle still tummy down. Bo prowled between her legs and her trail of gentle succulent kisses went from her left heel all the way to her ass, then she repeated it o her right. Left, then right and back again. Her flower was twitching in expectation all this time and was her dew was dropping off, making a wet mess below.

Bo finally saw her prize and her fruit was plump and rip, ready to be devoured. She was within an inch of it when she blew on her nubs with a light breeze at first and just increased until Tamsin just yelled out, "FUCK! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tamsin arched her ass into Bo's face and Bo dove right in sucking all of Tamsin's nectar. She was suffering in agony from holding back and now her pleasure slammed into her with gale force. "Booooooooooooooo! Fuuuuuuuck …. Fuck shit… shiiiiiiiiiit. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Bo just let Tamsin yell away who transitioned to all fours. Tamsin tasted so addictive and she was ALL hers and her Valkyrie still had yet to release from peak.

After a minute the Valkyrie lost her mind. At this point, Bo could do anything to her and she wanted Bo so bad but not as her slave for she was a slave to Bo. She didn't know what she was yelling, but she knew she was cursing like a sailor.

Bo enjoyed every luscious second of this and she knew Tamsin could take any more then she yelled, "Take meeeee! Fuck meeee! I am your fucking slut! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dominate your fucking Valkyrie!"

Upon that admission Bo flipped her over and threw a leg over her shoulder while pushing the other away. She love Tamsin's helpless look. Tamsin had surrendered to her and was lost in lust as well. Bo dove in again brining Tamsin to new heights while caressing and tweaking her breasts

"HOLD IT. Do NOT come TAMMY! Don't! WAIT for it," Bo growled giving an order.

Tamsin obeyed but her hips were bucking and her flower was on fire and ready to explode. She bit her bottom lip staying at her precipice grunting using all her energy to stop her impending doom.

Bo finally after taking her fill of Tamsin's sweet juices moved her slick body up on Tamsin but kept her leg draped over her shoulder. In a final kiss on Tamsin's lip, her flower was in full bloom open and ready for the final assault.

"God you taste good Tammy," Bo admitted in a purr.

Tamsin wanted to say something sarcastic or put up wall but how could she? Bo had her heart, soul, and now body all totally exposed. There was nothing to hide. Finally Tamsin just admitted in a low shaky voice almost embarrassed but it was true, "You own this pusssy. Own me….. please."

Bo was so turned on by this that she slammed 2 of her digit into Tamsin's sex with little warning. She was so slicks nothing stopped Bo's battering ram from breaking through Tamsin's walls into her more sacred temple. She plundered Tamsin's inner most sanctum ruthlessly with Tamsin goading her to be owned.

Tamsin yelled so loud that she emitted a Valkyrie war cry and all of a sudden her wings came out in full display as well trying to fly away maybe even back up. She fell into week suffering bliss cresting and touching the heavens like she never did before.

Bo used her weight to pin her down and ordered Tamsin mid crest "You fucking STAY down bitch! Now COME for me… come harder!"

Tamsin just yelled like she was being tortured beating the bed with Bo's 3 soldiers ramming her to higher and higher heights attacking her most sacred inner core. Also her nub was being smacked with each motion and it was a release like no other.

At that moment in time Tamsin gave into Bo and let her lead. Submission was never Tamsin's cup of tea, but for Bo she's make an exception.

Bo feed and this time the blue wisp of chi from Tamsin lasted a little longer and was stronger. Even then she made sure she gave Tamsin every last drop of pleasure.

Finally Tamsin coming down covered Bo with her wings and embraced her too. She was sweat covered and it let Bo's body slid easily over her. She was out of breath.

Bo adored the wings hugging Tamsin back.

Silent lucidity took over for several minutes with both stroking one another affectionately.

It was love.

Tamsin then admitted meekly, "I….. I hate you."

Bo took that for 'I love you' in Valkyrie language and chuckled, "Well I love you too."

"That … that was….. soooooooo depraved and I never experience that in all my life times.. … you… you EVIL succubus."

"Glad I could be of service," Bo smirked with both adjusting their position and scooting back.

Tamsin sat back and rested on the head board and Bo leaned back onto Tamsin turning around so they both faced the door.

Bo turned and kissed Tamsin for several minutes and before long Tamsin leaned her head back closed her eyes and mumbled, "Gimme a minute Bo. I need to … emmm… think hard about what I gotta do today."

Tamsin drifted quickly off to sleep with Bo in her arms.

Bo just let her and confessed softly to the sleeping Valkyrie, "Take your time. I'll be right here since I am all yours as well."

Mark woke up to find that Dyson was just sitting alone at the bar just nursing a cup of coffee in silence. He was going to say something smart but he knew something was amiss.

After pouring himself a cup too observed that Dyson was not only pensive but looked depressed.

Kendra. He was thinking about her Mark concluded.

Rather than prod him about it, he sat next to him and put his arm around him briefly to show he was there for him. What more could he do?

Dyson knew he just had to take it one day at a time. Maybe one day, he'd be able to forget about the human that stormed into his life and left equally as fast.

Lauren and Blaze drove to the clinic to set the trap. Tamsin would have no idea what hit her Lauren thought smugly to herself. Bo was hers and no one else's.


	38. Smurfed That

After yoga Kiko treated Kendra to her favorite Pho hole in the wall restaurant and bar and right off the bat, Kendra stated in the passenger seat before they even got into the parking lot, "This is a dangerous place. Looks like a watering hole for multiple gangs."

"Oh you know this place?" Kiko inquired driving though the parking lot to find a space. "It may be shady but I see no gang activity."

"No. This is out of my jurisdiction and I have seen no reports on this place," Kendra offered scanning the area. "But the people loitering are lookouts of some sort…. No part muscle maybe, but the kids are the lookouts. And see, kids with a 2way short range radios. Just let them knew we are here. KIKO, what are you doing? Don't park and let's get out of here."

Kiko was impressed. Kendra had a sixth sense and knew something was wrong. By all accounts this place worked hard to seem like an ordinary run of the mill strip mall in a more run down part of town. It even looked picturesque with all the kids at play but finally explained, "Relax Kendra, this is one of my places I get food from. TRUST ME. You're safe with me."

"Darn'it Kiko, you know I'm a COP right?" Kendra stated bluntly snapping her glance to Kiko.

Kiko chuckled parking at the far end of the lot, "Off duty."

"YEA, but gangs don't like COPS snooping around and I don't even have a weapon on me," Kendra stated partly exasperated. "I can't go in there."

"I see no gang colors or identifications. Even if so, they seem to be all mingling together having a good time," Kiko surveyed.

"BUT they are. I may not recognize them but it is true," Kendra adamantly noted but then it occurred to her that if Kiko chose the place, she probably already knew that.

"Kikooooooooo," Kendra reprimanded, "What is this place and why did you take me here?"

"For the noodle house. Pho 69 of course," Kiko smirked.

"Kikoooooooo," Kendra growled in warning. "I need the truth. All of it. Is this your place? Shit is this some sort of TEST?"

The assassin was impressed. This detective became Captain because she led several raids and busts in near flawless execution. She also was a whiz at solving cases. It was also rumored she was Eric's support when he was Captain. She was his eyes and ears and now she knew why. Eric was more muscle but was still skilled at all of the above. He just so happened to mentor her which seemed to only make Kendra better. Had she exceeded him in those areas? Kendra situational awareness in any case was top notch. It is the same skill set that team Hotkillerz shared.

Kendra's more diminutive stature, even shorter than Kiko was her only fault. She wasn't a powerhouse just by looking at her, but she was still dangerously fast. By rolling with her briefly, she was strong for her frame and had good ground skills. She was also said to be good at hand to hand but how good was she? Also being Eric's backup, she was an accomplished marksman which she received awards for.

"No Kendra, this isn't MY place. This place does serve the best Pho around within 50 miles. It is also a DMZ and neutral zone where gangs from all areas hang out to eat. This place is almost sacred since fights aren't allowed. Illegal activity is frowned upon," Kiko offered.

"OH SHIT! You are trying to drop me into the middle of a hornets nest. Kiko! I am trying hard to TRUST you. Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you," Kendra warned mad that she was being setup.

"No this isn't a setup Kendra and I would never to that to you. I am bound by the stipulations we set forth in the 'Hot Killers" creed. Honor is everything to me," Kiko calmly relayed seeing her eye to eye.

Kendra looked at the assassin's dead serious expression and it looked like she was on the level. "OK Kiko. Can we get carry out? I don't want to cause any issues."

Kiko nodded but looked at her mirror and said, "Oh Mr. Kelvin Nguyen. The owner." Kiko lowered her window and just smiled.

"Hi Kelvin. How are you?" Kiko mentioned in a friendly manner.

Kendra observed a much older thin man with a darker leathery face fill of wrinkles. All she did was nod to him.

Kelvin just smiled and in a heavy Vietnamese accent greeted, "Hi Kiko. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has," Kiko smirked. "Your cooking just keeps me coming back for more." Kiko then gestured to Kendra but Kelvin introduced himself.

"Detective Captain Kendra Marta Shaw of district 69, so good to finally meet you in person," Kelvin mentioned bowing ever to her slightly. "I am Kelvin Nguyen, owner of this fine restaurant. I assume Kiko has given you the HISTORY and CULTURE surrounding my place."

Kendra was a little surprised since she put her hair down on purposes to look less recognizable when she was with Kiko. She just said glibly, "Yes, but I hear your Pho is the best in the state if not country….."

Kelvin just laughed smacking his knee, "State yes, but country? I don't know, but thank you for that honor."

Kendra just added, "We'll be getting carry out and be on our way."

Kiko smiled, "We don't want any trouble."

Kelvin scratched his head, "Is Kendra with you?"

Kiko nodded proudly.

Kendra never knew she meant that much to an assassin.

"Theoretically, if one agrees to the rules of my establishment, they are all welcomed," Kelvin clarified but then dead panned to Kendra and asked, "While you are here this is like Vegas. No weapons. No fights. No illegal activity. What is said here, stays here. When there is no rule on it, follow the assassin's creed, otherwise anything goes. Do you agree?"

Kendra thought it odd, the assassin's creed was apparently real. She could tell that Kiko smirked ever so slightly at Kelvin mentioning that and well it seems she was right. There was such a thing but before she agreed Kendra had to ask, "Has someone of my … emmm… job description come to you establishment before without agreeing or didn't know about your culture?"

He owner just nodded, "Yes but rarely. They had carryout or at rare times they ate on the first floor which has the best seats in the house."

"Huh?" Kendra looked confused but Kiko clarified, "They get a window seat so that all entering know he or she is there. This applies to all patrons that aren't aware of the culture."

"OK. Well then I agree. Thank you for the offer Mr. Nguyen," Kendra replied respectfully and added, "We'll get some carryout and be on our….."

"NO NO….. come in. You are my GUEST! I insist! As a matter of fact, the Lunch is on me," Kelvin said almost gleefully.

Kiko open her door and shrugged but said softly to Kendra, "I got your back ok?"

Kendra grumbled, "Assassin's creed. Ugg"

Kiko laughed closing her door and quipped, "Told ya it exists."

Kendra shrugged and followed Kiko and Kelvin in. Needless to say Kendra got a lot of glances and whispers.

The first floor looked like your standard hole in the wall dingy restaurant, but were led to the basement filled with gang members and Kendra almost ran. She needed some SERIOUS backup if she were to take these people down and some faces she knew.

The detective felt like a light was cast on her since the whole place feel silent. So silent that everyone' breathing was deafening.

Kelvin clapped his hands above his head and announced, "This is my esteemed guest, Kendra Shaw. She had accepted the assassin's creed and house rules. Kiko and Kendra are my guests of honor. Please treat them accordingly."

Kendra just smirked confidently to not show any weakness and after a couple seconds of pained silence, everyone went back their respective conversations.

Kiko whisked her along and sat at a corner table in the back which had a tactical advantage. She still didn't know if this was a good idea like Kendra mentioned. Also she set near the kitchen. It was a good escape route and the food was probably fresher.

After a couple minutes of small talk, Kendra finally relayed, "I have never seen so many people that are on the most wanted list in one place. What prevents this place from being raided? NOT that I would."

Kiko replied with the waiter putting their respective orders down, "Well, the rules are in place so that this place doesn't attract undue attention. Hey, and even us low lives have to eat you know."

Kendra just chucked and fished out a clump of noodle from her bowl and slurped it down.

"Whoa. This IS good," Kendra mentioned.

"Told ya," Kiko said breaking her chopstick to eat as well.

The time flew by and they had long since finished their meal. It was nice just to be able to talk about nothing. Oddly Kendra found it rather cathartic to just talk to someone without being judged. As for the patrons, they just ignored the 2.

They were about to leave just sipping on tea, when both noted at the same time, "Trouble."

Maria Valdez head of the gang 'Bario 666' entered the room with 2 burly men flanking her and made a B line directly to them. Apparently someone had informed her of their location, Kendra mused.

Kiko just kept her seat while Kendra stood up to greet her 'guests'.

Kiko then murmured, "RESTRAINT Kendra. If attacked, retaliate but don't kill them Widow Maker."

Kendra noted that Kiko just called her by a moniker she never heard before, 'Widow Maker' but had bigger fish to fry.

"So I heard you where here crapping all over our watering hole," Maria greeted.

"And hello to you too. What no small talk? No chit chat? Where have all the good villains gone?" Kendra smirked with false bravado knowing full well she may be at a disadvantage. She did find to comforting that she had Kiko for backup. Odd, it was KIKO that was her backup not another cop.

Maria just came down to business, "Because of you, the Brotherhood of Orcs no longer work with us. Pendejo!"

Kendra just shrugged and offered, "Well I can't help it if I was misidentified as you."

The assassin mused that it was the reason why Kendra got so close to Jack. They did kind of look alike.

'OH SHIT. I know that look,' Kendra noted. A fight was unavoidable which this look of distain on her face.

Kiko got up slowly and drank a sip of her tea. Shit was gonna go down but she needed to at least prevent more people from entering into the fight. The question was could Kendra take 2 maybe 3 people down?

Maria snapped her finger and her henchmen immediately stepped forward and flanked Kendra.

Kiko faced the crowd and stared down shaking her head to anyone who was even thinking about getting up.

Kendra just reacted and kicked one of them over onto a table next to them to the surprise of the patrons there. The other was a seasoned martial artist in. She took some glancing hits but she fought dirty kicking him in the groin several times then breaking his leg.

There she engaged the other blocking a strong round house with her a shin shield and releasing a flurry of punches and uppercuts then elbows which devastated him.

Kiko noted that Kendra was really skilled at hand to hand. She made quick handy work of some experienced ex-mil Fae, but more so, one of them had serious fighting skills but Kendra was not only effective but faster. She also must have known that for any of their powers to work, they need to form a concentric circle around her first. That obviously didn't happen.

Kiko was going to kick the gun out of Maria's hand which she pulled out of her purse but to her surprise, Kendra threw her teacup at her which knocked her back since it hit her squarely between the eyes.

Kendra head butted and then did to spinning hook kick to his head which knocked him out cold.

'Holy shit. Kendra had some serious hand to hand combat skills,' Kiko said to herself as Kendra burst into Maria disarming her and sweeping her to the ground.

Maria quickly put her hands up in fear just screaming.

Kendra zone everyone out and like a well trained solider, tapped the magazine on her now mini Glock she got from Maria, racked the slide ejecting a bullet, and pointed at it Maria ready to shoot.

Kelvin and 4 chefs with large butcher knives surrounded them.

'Restraint' Kendra remembered from Kiko so she held her ground. She had no idea why she trusted Kiko. Normally she would have taken all 3 out by now and called for backup.

Kendra was pissed and spat out to Maria, "STOP screaming like a baby! Or I'll GIVE you something to scream about. You just assaulted an police officer! I can press one button on my phone RIGHT NOW and in less than 3 minutes have this place surrounded!"

"No!" Kelvin interjected vehemently. "Kendra, PLEASE this is OUR mess. We will clean it up."

"WHY?" Kendra never looked at the owner making sure to keep an eye on the 3 who attacked her. Two of which were still out cold.

"Assassin's creed. They broke it. Let them handle this," Kiko added.

"I can put a bullet in all of them and be justified," Kendra spat back.

"PLEASE this is our way. When in Rome, do as Romans do," Kiko justified.

Kelvin almost pleaded in a bow, "We will deal with this infraction. It will never happen again Widow Maker. Please accept my most humble and sincere apology."

Kendra looked at the only person who she trusted at that time in the room and unloaded the gun, and set it on the table and walked away.

Kelvin then ushered his men to grab the 3 and dragged them into the kitchen.

Kendra realized that they were going to be slaughtered the moment Maria pleaded for her life kicking and screaming being dragged into the back leaving a trail of urine from her soaked pants. Somehow it looked like they were going to be made an example of.

Kiko grabbed Kendra by the arm even with all the patrons going back to eating.

They expediently exited the restaurant and drove off.

"GOD DAMMIT Kiko!" Kendra nearly yelled, "WHAT the fuck just happened there?! I need to call this in. Shit Eric is gonna kill me!"

"No need. Justice will be done," Kiko offered but knew Kendra was still trying to adjust to what she just witnessed. "I'm sorry Kendra. I didn't expect that to happen."

"SORRY! Holy SHIT! I… I don't know if us being friends is a good idea at this rate," Kendra was all pissed and turned away from Kiko who was driving her home.

"Please don't say that. That is a place I call home and I'm sorry if it is dysfunctional in your view. I really did think you'd be safe," Kiko offered apologetically.

"Just drive me home Kiko," Kendra grumbled upset never looking at her. She needed more time to think about what Kiko was in her life. Sure she was a friend, but it looked like there was no real way to stop her line of work from interfering with hers.

She zoned out for a couple of minutes and then realized that the 39th, where Dyson worked was actually closer and then asked, "Kiko. I need time to think, but can I stop in to see Dyson?"

"Sure," Kiko replied plotting a new course.

Tamsin strode powerfully into Lauren's clinic, checked in with the receptionist Anna and waited. She hated waiting but to her surprise, Lauren came out in a couple minutes after seeing a patient. She looked all business and she held a plastered cheery expression. She held her clipboard and put it to her side as soon as she stopped in front of the Valkyrie.

"Hey," Tamsin remarked with a half hearted hand wave. What else should she say after Lauren made her doubt herself as well as try to take Bo from her. WAIT. Was Bo hers to keep? Could anyone keep Bo?

"Hi Tamsin. How are you?" Laruen greeted the traitor she best she could.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh then chided, "Like you care doc."

Lauren hated this but rather than get worked up she just got to the point, "So I assume Bo isn't coming in?"

"Yeeeeeep," Tamsin replied with a click then scrunched her face. "She's still kind of upset with you and Trick …" She stopped mid sentence to spare her feelings but then just continued but softening it up a little, "…. For assuming what was good for her and …

What the heck, Tamsin threw caution to the wind just let the last shoe drop, "Ohhh and crapping all of our relationship …. Like a seagull, you fly in crap EVERYWHERE, and leave."

Lauren held her professional demeanor knowing that she had the upper hand but Tamsin just didn't know it. "It's just called a Gull Tamsin. Let me get you the booster and feed suppression injections for Bo and blood testing kits. You're late and she's probably starving."

Tamsin smirked and wittily replied, "Well, that is why I'm her Doc Back Stabber. While Bo may need them in a pinch, she's FULLY fed right now and has her powers back as a result."

This took Lauren off guard. "H…how's that?" the doctor asked curiously letting the snide comment roll off of her.

Tamsin just jeered her nemesis, "Wouldn't YOU like to know."

"Tamsin. I can only assume some bond formed between you two but I need to know, … I need to know so that I can modify my treatment plans as needed," Lauren clarified getting perturbed.

"So ya wanna know in details doc?" Tamsin smirked setting up her enemy.

"Yes in as much as you are comfortable with sharing. We can go into my office if you need more privacy," Lauren offered professionally trying to calm down a little.

"OOOOOkkkkk. Well first the impossible happened according to you. I formed a stronger bond with Bo. You know, your EX. She told me she loved me and only me. Then BOOM BOOM BOOM, Let's go back to my room. Yadda yadda yadda …. Feed fest."

"OK Tamsin, I'll go get…" Lauren was about to leave when Tamsin held her at arm's length and went on, "So it was like … Cuffs, whips chains first where I dominated Bo and when she came she was like…."

Tamsin then imitated Bo feeding with a raspy inhale. End there? Nope. Tamsin wanted REVENGE all of a sudden for making her cry.

Still holding her captive audience and shouted so that everyone heard, "YEA, I TOTALLY owned smurfette! Then Bo, after getting a taste of my rich chi BEGGED me to go down on her clear cut smurf!"

Lauren's jaw just dropped, Bo never let her do that EVER and mentioned incredulously red faced, "You… you RAZED smurfette's field … I mean shaved her pubic region?"

"Oh yea….. down to her bare SMURF! Smooth as a baby's bottom!" Tamsin gloated hopping up and down ecstatic. "God it was so easy to just own Azreal! That pussy was easy to find and attack since it was out in the open, and best of ALL Bo opened up her petals for me when I dove it. 'TAKE ME Tammy!' she kept begging and then (raspy inhale)."

"Oh…. OH shi …. SMURF!" Lauren was impressed and pissed, that was Bo signature phrase that she used on her.

"GOD that's not all, her rose dew taste slick and soooo sweet! After I viciously attacked Azreal, she smurfed all over my face a minute later. I can still taste her," Tamsin smirked but pointed to her lips. What did surprise her was that Lauren leaned in and delicately kissed Tamsin racing her lips.

Lauren could smell Bo and it was an aphrodisiac and as much as she wanted to slap Tamsin for taking her Bo like that, she wanted what Tamsin had and hr body acted unwilling against her own senses.

Tamsin was going to rip Lauren off of her but paused to think. 'OH SHIT. She's really into Bo. WAIT. I have Bo's scent and pheromones ALL over me still,' Tamsin mused and realized that she didn't take a shower since ever time she tried, Bo sacked and ravaged her. Tamsin then set her phone down on the coffee table stilling holding a mesmerized Lauren. She pulled out the kick stand and faced the camera to Lauren on record. If she got Lauren to degrade herself here in the lobby with Anna and the staff, if would be a classic.

Lauren moved lower on Tamsin's neck and smelled more of Bo.

Tamsin just continued, "I freed her, she pull out her think studded smurf and… GOD… so good. Cow Girl (raspy inhale)."

Mesmerized the doctor added, "That Bo's favorite toy…. "

"Reverse Cowgirl (raspy inhale)."

"Who took it in the vagi….. smurf?"

"BOTH. Missionary (raspy inhale). Doggy (raspy inhale). God I flew soooo many times without my feat even leaving the ground. Her big bouncy perky smurfs….. God I just SMURF handled them then sucked and bit on her erect tips and then (raspy inhale)."

"Those firm succubus nipples…" Lauren tried to pull Tamsin's shirt over her head lost in lala land when Tamsin pushed her down into the couch and ordered, "I'll sit with you doc but you strip and show me how much you want your EX … Bo."

Tamsin was thinking about leaving her unfulfilled, but what fun was that?

Lauren's thought process was foggy and her subconscious screamed no until Tamsin joined her and pull her own shirt over her head so that the Valkyrie was only had a bra and pants on. Lauren just sniffed, licked and kissed all of Tamsin nubile toned upper body and it smelled and tasted like Bo. She WANTED Bo and found herself ripping off her own clothing until she was totally naked. NOTHING else mattered.

Anna was shocked by this but had to take calls trying not to look at her boss nude in the couch several feet away. She muted the line when she could.

The 2 nurse techs conglomerated in back trying to figure out what to do around Laruen's patients since they still needed to be seen.

Tamsin just continued as Lauren began to pleasure herself with her hands roaming all over her body, "Bo ravaged me doc. NO ONE dominates me, but submission to Bo is such sweet sinful bliss."

"Uggggggggggggg yea … Bo….. she bent over my lab table..then cuffed me and … fuck.. yea…. She took her time…. Worked me to the heavens… Shittttt!" Lauren started plunging her own fingers into her sex increasing in speed. She knew not to do any sexual moves on Tamsin beyond kissing her body.

'Wow,' Tamsin thought about all the information she COULD get right now and asked to push her over the edge, "Tell me Lauren, what was the wildest thing you did with Bo? IN DETAIL."

Lauren knew she shouldn't be trusting Tamsin but she blurted out, "Ghost of the Opera… box seats…. Bo hiked up my formal floor length skirt and made me watch it without my thong. She licked and toyed with my sex all throughout. I… I….. came at the climax of the closing act … Bo made me see that stars … Oh.. ohhhh ohhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Coooooooooming!"

Lauren crested violently yelling and juiced every last drop of it. She then found that toward the end of her descent that she was being stared at by Anna and the nurse techs frozen in astonishment. That brought her the ultimate humiliation but to her surprise, she got a second wind as Tamsin just calmly redressed and stood up backing off letting Lauren to have the entire stage to herself.

Tamsin didn't know Lauren was a closet exhibitionist and clapped at the end of the performance.

Like a cat, Lauren sprang up and tried to slap the living day lights out of the Valkyrie who was mocking her but much to her dismay Tamsin caught her by the forearm mid flight and turned Lauren around twisting the same arm behind her back. She was not only dead in the water, but on full open display.

"You BITCH! You set me up!" Lauren barked.

Tamsin growled in her ear nipping her lobe, "EASY doc you asked me WHAT I did to Bo to allow her to feed and I did. I can't help it if you can't keep your legs closed."

"LET ME GO!" the doctor demanded squirming to try to get dressed ASAP with her breast dangling for all to see.

"I just came for Bo's shots. Can I please have them?" Tamsin asked shoving her away.

Lauren just grunted. She was going to get dressed in her office yet again, but at this rate, it didn't matter. By Tamsin backing off and her cresting, it allowed her to snap back into doctor mode as she quickly yanked on her underwear.

"Tamsin, I fucking hate you but you are still family. Also I'd do anything for Bo's well being and I hope you do too," Lauren opened up donning her her blouse.

Tamsin just nodded. That was the problem, she didn't put it past Lauren to do anything to get Bo. Did the Valkyrie want Bo as her bonded partner forever? She was still a little unsure. The way it was now, she wasn't fully bonded and although she wasn't able to give Bo a full feed in one roll, she could in multiple. That wasn't ideal for Bo or her since they were effing like rabbits most of the night. At least she had a way out to break the bond still. In any case, Tamsin just let the doctor say her peace.

She finally pulled her pants on and stated slipping on her flats, "I have copious instructions on how and when to administer the doses. I need to update them now that Bo can feed. Give me a couple minutes.

Tamsin observed that Lauren was back to her normal self as she was going to her office when a nurse tech told her, "Your patient in room 3 is waiting and is quite impatient."

Lauren just waved it off, "I'll see her when her turn comes. Just calm…." Lauren glanced at the tablet the tech gave her. "Yes, she can wait and tell her to read a magazine in the mean time."

"Just a note, she insists you and everyone else call her 'Blaze'." She replied almost laughing.

"BLAZE? As in Tiffany Alderson?" Tamsin just blurted out in surprise for all to hear. She had not seen or heard from her for decades.

Lauren just craned her head to Tamsin asking, "Oh? You know her?"

"Yes….. she's a good friend." Tamsin stammered wondering what she was doing here. "Why is she here?"

Lauren just mentioned factually, "I can't discuss my patients HOWEVER, I believe it would benefit her to see a friendly face in the mean time. Just give me a moment with her and I'll be there shortly to give you Bo's medicine."

Lauren then turned to the nurse tech and said, "OK, that problem is taken care of, now let's see the patient in room 1."

The tech nodded and then perfunctorily replied, "Surf-a-rific!"

Tamsin chuckled as the nurse knew she said something inappropriate since she jumped back and covered her mouth in shock. Lauren just ignored it but was probably beet red on her face. Tamsin had to address business first and just picked up her phone saved the video to the cloud.

An icon came up that requested:

_Share Video with:_

_o Yourself only_

_o Close Friends_

_o All._

_o Custom_

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and wanted to get maximum 'ownage' by releasing the entire clip to everyone on the whole wide internet, but paused. There was only one person she'd stop for and that oddly was Bo. Bo forgave her for all her past deeds which was big of her. Should she now be the bigger person too? The Valkyrie had no idea and hit custom, then Succubus only, with a comment that said, 'BAD BAD Succubus. See what happens when you don't let me take a shower? BTW, share with ALL?'

Lauren entered Blaze's room and immediately Blaze asked with concern, "Lauren? Are you ok?"

Blaze knew that Lauren, who still look really pissed off and embarrassed just put her bad against the door and hung her head down in shame.

She got up and just hugged her. It is what Lauren needed and finally Lauren just said in a monotone voice of defeat.

"Blaze, I need you to hold off on romancing Tamsin but I need you to stick around."

"Huh?"

"It seems that last night Tamsin was able to make the bond strong enough with Bo so now Bo can feed somewhat normally from her," Lauren began to explain and continued. "The shots I have would make Bo more human when Bo uses the stronger appetite suppressants."

"Well don't ya want that?" Blaze asked.

"Not really, first Tamsin would probably … well literally kill me since Bo CAN feed and have her powers too. Also because I think I am pretty close to something that will allow Bo to be all charged up without having to feed at all. That's Bo's ultimate dream to be that ordinary girl. I just need more time to match it to her specific feed signature. I can get that from the daily blood test, but there are so many variables to isolate."

"I get it. So you want me to be around for her so that Tamsin doesn't form a permanent bond with Bo while you work on something that will allow Bo to be a succubus without having to be tethered to a sole feed source," Blaze mused out loud.

"Correct. I know Tamsin is anxious to see you, so you'd better get out there," Lauren concluded with a nod opening the door for her.

Blazed smirked and zipped out of the room.

Tamsin immediately got a text message from Bo:

'Srry My Lve. I 4got that my scent is tht addictive. Forgive me pls? (frown) Pls dont shre but keep it 4 me since its hot. (wink)'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. Bo never used emoticons on her before and she called her 'my love' which was probably the biggest compliment Bo gave her. Tamsin replied.

'Oh? When I get back to u is view cnt going to be at 1mil just from u?'

'(Devil with horns). No but it'll b hundreds.'

'BAD succubus, cheating on your Valkyrie already?!'

'Nope. Warming up. Will shw u how diabolically good I can be. (angel with halo).'

Tamsin was love struck and had the silliest grin ever when in a flash her lips were planted on another woman who just zoomed in.

BLAZE.

She tasted her cherry chap stick. It brought back memories of when they were not only good friends, but had benefits.

'THIS IS WRONG!' screamed Tamsin's conscience with Tamsin pushing Blaze away. Tamsin had no idea why she thought that but she reasoned that some part of her being was already Bo's.

Blaze finally pulled back but they were still in a hug.

"Taffy!" Tamsin exclaimed giddily. Blaze didn't even look a year older and it was 20 some odd years since they last saw each other.

"TT" Blaze sang out joyfully. Tamsin looked GREAT and she wanted roll with her in bed, heck even here.

"Oh god you look … look Smurf-Tastic!" Tamsin gleefully mention hold her in close almost picking her up off the floor.

"The Smurfs? Really Double T?" Blaze noted guiding Tamsin to sit down on the couch.

"Sorry Taffy. Inside joke I just pulled on Doctor Petri Dish Licker," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

Tiffany just whispered like it was a secret, "Oh so THAT is why Lauren was so pissed off. She came so hard that I thought I heard Azreal the cat being murdered." She then proceeded to make gurgled and pained cats sounds.

Tamsin laughed so hard and couldn't stop laughing. She adored Tiffany's humor.

"So why are you here?" Tamsin finally said calming down.

"Well I needed a prescription for some uppers since I'm suffering from depression," Tiffany explained.

"Oh why?"

"Well… Dave? He cheated on me with my 2 closest friends Candice and Amber. It kind of set me back. He …. He didn't care he got caught, and that's what got me," Taffy admitted looked sad and depressed.

Tamsin empathized with her and hugged her, "Shit. I'm sorry Taffy. I thought he was really good for you. I can kick his ass if that would make you feel better."

"No. He's a loser. I've got better things to do. The meds that Lauren gave me will take the edge off on my bad days."

It was then Tamsin realized that Tiffany not only tucked her head under her chin in the hug but her tongue was playing with one of her nipples though her thin shirt.

Tamsin then warned knowing what just happened, "Tiff? Where's my bra?"

"Just like old times. It's in my pocket. I was going to take your thong too, but that'll be later," Tiff grinned wickedly.

"Mmmmmmmm," Tamsin found herself saying enjoying it. Tiffany knew her well and was enjoying this, but it had to stop. "Taffy PLEASE stop. I… I can't do this. PLEASE."

The Mercury Fae stopped and looked at Tamsin puzzled.

"I'm… I'm bonded to a succubus."

"Oh really?!" Tiffany acted surprised. "Like you'd settle down."

Tamsin finally admitted, "Yea, I didn't think so either, but Bo is well….. She's worth it."

"Oh? Can I meet her?"

"Sure. In any case how long will be here?

"I was going to leave since I didn't know anyone, but, if you don't mind, I'd like a little time to catch up with you."

Tamsin nodded getting up, "Yea I'd like that. Come on. Lemme introduce you to my bonded partner."

Blaze just followed Tamsin out of the clinic and just saying wittily, "Lead me to your leader."

Tamsin found it odd that she called Bo her bonded partner even though she wasn't fully but her heart seemed to think so.

Kiko stopped in front of Dyson's precinct and just said, "Here we are."

Kendra who had time to think just asked, "You're not coming with?"

"No. I can't since you don't want our other lines of work to interfere with our friendship," she replied factually.

"Look Kiko. I'm sorry," Kendra confessed. "I was mad that you may have set me up, but now that I look back at it, you did have my back. It would have been an all out room brawl without you containing it. Can you please forgive me?"

Kiko melted and was impressed. Kendra was a friend after all and was big enough to admit her mistakes. "Of course. You know if I do come in, Dyson may have yellow fever and want a threesome."

Kendra laughed, "OK. How about I have phone sex with him now to drain him so that he doesn't try to hump our legs when he sees us."

"Ummm you know he still thinks I'm the bad guy right?" Kiko warn parking the car with Kendra dialing away.

"Well, I'll introduce you 2 ok? Ya wanna wait outside or do you want me to put him on speaker to satisfy your voyeur assassin fetish," Kendra teased.

'SHIT she knows me,' Kiko thought to herself but rather than admit that she did relish the power of observing people supposedly in their most private moments, she just lowered the back of her chair and stretched out ready for the show.

Kendra had no idea why she even said much less offered that, but Kiko seemed to be cool about it.


	39. Twilight

Tamsin walked hand and in hand with Blaze to her car and was about to turn around to get Bo's medicine when a Nurse Tech ran out to them with it. Tamsin berated herself for forgetting since she was with Blaze. A tinge of guilt briefly showed on her face.

Blaze made sure to address this, "TT?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you want to talk about you and me? That is, before I meet your succubus, Bo" Blaze asked halting in front of Tamsin's truck.

Tamsin was about to say 'no' butt Blaze pouted with puppy dog eyes and stated, "I'm sorry TT about choosing Dave over us…."

"NO don't say that. He was that best choice at the time," Tamsin relayed hastily not really wanting to talk about it. "I….I …."

Tamsin demurred.

Blaze just nodded rubbing Tamsin's shoulder to reassure her. "It's me ok? Salt Water Taffy. What happened was in the past. I forgave you already ok? It just probably took you by surprise."

Tamsin finally murmured softly looking at her feet, "I was a total bitch to you. I… didn't even acknowledge your feelings for me. I … I….."

Tamsin had to pause again since she wanted to acknowledge her mistake and it was a big one.

She knew Tiffany was really good to her even now. Tamsin on the other hand never spoke about Tiffany ever again after Tiffany admitted her feelings for her. Tiffany on the other hand was the bigger person. Even though she was burned by Tamsin, she made everyone know how wonderful she was deep down. Tiffany at the time was proposed to by Dave. Although she did love him, she had closeted feeling for Tamsin.

Blaze never forgot that day. She risked her entire close long standing friendship with Tamsin to tell her how much she did love her. When Dave popped the question, which was inevitable, she needed to give Tamsin that chance to stop her marriage with Dave. Tamsin blew her off and love cut her deep. Blaze was mad at first and cried for weeks, so much so that Dave, who never knew, wondered what he did wrong. In the end Blaze knew that sarcasm was Tamsin's defense mechanism. It meant that either Tamsin really didn't see it, or she did but wasn't ready to address it even though there was something there.

Tamsin finally just let it all out, "I never asked you to forgive me because I didn't even forgive myself. I just thought it best to bury it. I wasn't ready. OK?"

The Valkyrie huffed out a nervous laugh and continued to her captive audience, "You'd assume that with all my lives behind me, I'd know what I wanted. Nope. I wasn't into women until I met Bo. Forgive me Taffy, I fucked up. I was a narcissistic ass that ignored what was in front of my face until you told me point blank."

"Oh TT! OF COURSE I forgive you," Tiffany hugged Tamsin in tight. "No more regrets ok? Can we start a new and just drop our bad baggage?"

Tamsin then admitted, "I'm sorry, we can't be an item Tiff. 3 years ago, it would have been different."

The Mercury Fae stroked her back and said, "I know. Can we just erase all the lovely dovey shit in that past and just be my best friend?"

Tamsin hugged her in tight and said happily, "Of course Taffy. Oh course. Just like the good old days."

They parted the hug and for the first time since they parted ways, they did their secret handshake to consummate their friendship once more.

Like a change in wind, Tamsin offered, "Taffy, up to couple months ago, on the off occasion I thought about you, I did, I felt really bad what I did. I stuck to my guns and never looked back. What was done was done and the longer I wait, it set my path. I know you didn't want my sympathy and I also knew if I did see you again, after so much time has passed, it would be too little too late even if I did grovel at your feet."

"Awwwww naaa. Don't say that…." Taffy sat her down on a patch of grass and joined her.

Tamsin held her up hand to stop Blaze in order to allow her to complete what she was saying, "I…. I now empathize with the situation I put you in, and if it gives you peace, I know exactly how you felt to be on the receiving end of my narcissistic bitch ego maniac complex. I'm guessing turnaround is fair play."

Blaze in a blur hugged Tamsin firmly and yelped in pain, "Nooooo…. Noooooo TT! I wish that on NO ONE, NOT even you. Not even my worst enemy for that fact."

That admission from her best friend really hurt Blaze to the core for she meant and believed what she said vehemently. No one deserved to have their heart toyed with like that. She barely realized that she was welling up for Tamsin who hesitantly wrapped her arms around her as well.

Out of all the reactions, Tamsin mused, Blaze did love her enough to forgive her a while ago.

Blaze then demanded pissed glaring at Tamsin, "WHO did that to you."

"It…. It's nothing," Tamsin stuttered in reply. It was kind of hard to explain that it was Bo that did this to her and it was the SAME Bo that was now bonded to her.

"Oh YES it is! I'm gonna beat him or her up sooooo bad…." Blaze let Tamsin go and cracked her knuckles ready for a fight.

"Arin already did and she got justice," Tamsin just waved it off. "Just let it go."

Blaze realized there was something wrong. Tamsin didn't hesitate on revenge. She did the deed herself. Why did she pass it to Arin? She must have really loved that person. Maybe Arin was acting on her own accord.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and changed tact, "Thanks for forgiving me."

Tiffany was taken by surprise by this admission. Tamsin was normally unapologetic.

"You seem to be much different now….." Blaze noted that Tamsin wasn't a total ass. She actually had a softer side of her now. This Bo must have changed her.

Tamsin just cut it, "Yea, I met a succubus and she changed my life. Just when I thought I changed for no one."

Blaze puller her up and said, "Can I meet Bo and then can we just catch up, maybe get a drink later?

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and said, "Yep." Besides, she felt Bo heart was calling for her. All of a sudden an image of what Bo was thinking about flashed through her mind briefly. It was Bo giving up total control to her behind the bar at the crack shack stripped of all her clothing and Tamsin was pleasing her while everyone else was sitting down eating lunch like nothing was wrong.

She felt so freaking turned on now. She cherished dominating one of the most powerful Fae around.

Bo was busy with Kenzi at the crack shack trying somewhat successfully to make lunch. She was floating on cloud 9 though. She loved Tamsin and best of all she could feed now. It was only from her Valkyrie, but she found comfort in the fact that it was only one person. She knew that everyone said it was in her nature to sleep around to feed, and while she still could sleep around, the most important person in her life which who sustaining her could allow her to feed. Everyone would probably think this was a tragedy, but to her, it was liberating. It would keep her faithful to her love and prevent her heart from wandering. She also was thinking about what would happen if she just became monogamous. Tamsin's chi was really strong in the small spurts she got. What if Tamsin could sustain her in one feed, as oppose to a whole night of love making? Would she need to sleep around anymore? No.

Her thoughts then glumly transitioned to Lauren. What to do about the doctor? Bo was still furious at her for treating her Valkyrie like that. She was probably out there plotting to break them up. Bo did trust her before, but now, she suspected Lauren had ulterior motives and would say or do anything to make Bo hers. She felt like a trophy and she was no one's trophy.

She had to get Tamsin to fully bond with her and she knew deep down why the permanent bond hadn't formed. Kenzi came down after Tamsin left for Lauren's and told her they BOTH had to be 100 percent committed to each other in their heart of hearts and then it would just happen. Bo was ready to commit herself to her Valkyrie and was ready. How about Tamsin? Tammy had yet to tell her directly that she loved her again post 'not like that' scene and understandably so. Her Valkyrie needed to heal and unfortunately wounds from love heal the slowest if ever.

They were setting the table, when Kenzi just grabbed her hand and said knowing what Bo was thinking, "Give her time BoBo. She's was patient with you, please return it in kind? Ok?"

"Yea," Bo just sat down depressed, "I want her… all of her. NOW." She just sat there or a bit brooding on how to take her as well. Tamsin no doubt read her fantasies by now from her diary, but new ones were cropping up. Oddly, she didn't like to be dominated, but for Tammy, she'd yearned for it. She was already willing to give entire control to Tamsin whereas everyone else, she LET them control o an extent. That really meant Bo was just a control fanatic to everyone else BUT Tamsin. Bo had no idea how that exception happened.

Kenzi just smirked. When Bo set her mind to something, it came true. She WANTED Tamsin, and no matter what Bo did to her in the past, Bo would find away to rekindle the fire of true love in her heart once more.

Just then a Valkyrie knocked and entered the room.

Bo and Kenzi hesitated sizing her up and then both of them said, "Arin?"

Arin huffed out a laugh and hugged Kenzi, then Bo. "Yup. You got it. Tamsin told me to meet her here before drinks at this place you call the Dal Rita."

Kenzi perked up, "Yer in for a treat Arin-a-tor."

Bo patted an empty chair and said, "Will a join us for lunch?"

"Love to," Arin clicked plopping in a chair.

Blaze, on her 1000cc motorcycle, followed Tamsin's truck to the Crack Shack.

Tamsin now alone in her truck, had time to think. She was glad Blaze was back in her life. They were inseparable after all. Something however didn't feel right. Taffy was of course genuine in what she told her, as far as Tamsin could tell, but there was something she wasn't telling her. Also the timing of her showing up was rather convenient for Lauren, almost too convenient. She needed to talk to Tiff before they saw Bo. That way, Tiff had a way out.

After parking, Blaze took off her helmet as Tamsin walked over to her.

Blaze kind of wondered why Tamsin or anyone for that fact would live in such run down abandoned house and just told Tamsin glibly, "Wow your standards have really gotten low TT."

The Valkyrie just got to the point, "You know that I consider you my blood, but I need to know WHY you are here really?"

Tamsin was like a sister to her, brooded Blaze, but it was blood that held them together through thick and thin. Even though they were not related, they made a pact as such. No matter how many times they each fell short the other's expectations, they managed to be there for one another.

To Tamsin, Blaze was for a time her only family since she got kicked out of Valhalla.

For Blaze, she owed her life to Tamsin and it all came spilling out grabbing Tamsin's hand, "Evony, the Morrigan called me early this morning. She told me you had turned over a new leaf and would probably be more receptive to my advances. She also told me to help Lauren out by gently breaking the bond with Bo before it fully forms. However, since Bo can feed now, she wants me to maintain the status quo and not let the bond fully form."

Tamsin wanted honesty, she got it. What did surprise her was not the admission, but the fact that Blaze would betray her.

"You OWE me and your life is mine. You know that Taffy," Tamsin warned softly trying to be understanding.

Blaze pleaded, "I… I know TT. I'm so sorry. I wanted to scope Bo out first. And… and… if she was good to you and worth it, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"BLAZE!" Tamsin nearly yelled, "I gave you your life back. We became sisters! Remember?! NOW you want to me stab me in the back?"

The Mercury Fae stammered, "I'm sorry TT. When you left, even though Dave and I were happy, I felt a void. It was.. it was you. You understood me like no one else does."

Tamsin growled. She needed to kick Lauren's and Evony's ass but she had to deal with Blaze first. "You know what hurts me Blaze? You went behind my back to get together with me. Now Lauren has some nefarious plot to take us down from the inside delivered from the person I TRUST the MOST!"

Tamsin yanked her hand away from Blaze and barked, "LEAVE NOW while you still can and I'm being extremely gracious." Just as she said that, the front door opened and out came an excited succubus with a warm smile.

Bo heard someone outside and checked on it since Lunch was getting cold. She was extremely excited to see Tamsin again. She just floated to the door while Arin and Kenzi were talking at the table. It just so happened she opened it up a crack and was going to exit but she remained unnoticed as the conversation started to heat up. By the way the other woman, Blaze from what she heard, held Tamsin's hand and pleaded for forgiveness, they were friends, good friends. That is until Tamsin told her to leave. She saw the hurt cut Blaze judging by her deflated expression and Bo empathized.

She exited expediently and came down the stairs with both Fae abruptly halting their conversation but Bo was the first to address Blaze extending a hand, "Hi, I'm Bo."

Blaze shook her hand it said, "I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you but …. ."

Bo walked over to Tamsin and snaked her hand around her hip to hold her close, "Kenzi and I just got lunch out. Please would you join us? Arin is here too."

Tamsin just growled lowly and sternly stated, "She was just about to leave."

Bo pecked Tamsin on the cheek and asked, "Are you 2 friends?"

Blaze and Tamsin remained silent. They had no idea their current status even avoiding eye contact with one another.

Bo just changed tactics and said, "I heard some of your conversation earlier. From what I can see you are or were close and I hate to put a wedge in between you two."

Tamsin just grumbled, "Blaze, under the direction of Lauren and Evony, was planning to back stab me and us. I can't trust her Bo."

Bo then soothed, "None of us are perfect."

Tamsin added, "She has no place here. I need to send her away and fracking 'talk' to Lauren and Evony."

Bo then added, "But it seems that Blaze told you without being coerced." Bo turned her gaze to Blaze, "I don't mind that you have feelings for Tamsin. She's a much better Fae than most of us, myself included. I … well we, however need to know the truth, all of it and from there we can make a better choice on what to do moving forward ok?"

Blaze nodded, "OK"

"Do you trust me?" Bo asked.

Tamsin just interjected and bluntly stated, "I don't trust her Bo."

Bo saw Blaze back up really hurt and it was Bo that offered, "Will you allow me to charm you?

Blaze balked at this. No one EVER charmed her under a succubus spell. It was too invasive and Bo could ask any question she wanted and she would answer it. Not only that, she'd be susceptible to suggestion. The bigger question was would she do this for Tamsin and their long standing friendship? From the looks of it Tamsin had a neutral but slightly smug expression on her face as if knowing that she'd not accept. Maybe there was a way to agree with stipulations.

Blaze found her voice, "Yes, I will do it under 2 conditions which I am holding You, Tamsin, accountable."

"OOOkkkkk," Tamsin smirked. "And they are?"

"Before you charm me, I will tell you what else I know of my own volition. THEN Bo using her charms may ask any question as it pertains to my loyalties to you and the deal I made with Lauren and Evony. Second, DO NOT command or suggest that I do things. I want to do things under my own power. Lastly, I want to forget what I told you under Bo's spell. I don't want to feel like I was tortured into giving you that information. I am trust you TT that you will not abuse this state I am in," Blaze put forth bravely stepping forward.

Tamsin was stunned. Blaze agreed. Also Tamsin could ask anything, since Blaze wouldn't remember, but she did have to give into her wish since they were friends and could at least do this one final time. "OK, Taffy, you have my word."

With that Tiffany spewed out everything she knew about Laruen and Evony. Their clandestine plan, the more powerful injections to make Bo human, even the fact that Evony had her powers back and more.

Bo and Tamsin patiently listened and tried not to judge with everyong taking a seat on the bench outside.

Tamsin was horrified that Blaze agreed to follow Evony, but at the same time, she was Dark too and obeyed the Morrigan. On the other hand, Blaze seemed to be on the level and forth coming.

Bo's anger for Lauren began to take hold of her again. It just confirmed that Lauren just didn't know when to give up. Sure Bo was flattered that Lauren was fighting for a relationship, but it had nothing to do with what Bo wanted. She's was NO ONE'S PROPERTY. No, Tamsin was in no way going to see Lauren. Lauren would have to deal directly with her. As far as Bo was concerned, this was the last straw.

Finally Bo asked but was really unnecessary, "Ready for me to charm you?"

Blazed looked into Tamsin's green eyes and with determination said, "Do it."

Tamsin knew that look. It was a look to betrayal that what she just said wasn't good enough as her best friend.

Bo uneasily charmed Blaze holding her hand. She knew Blaze was sufficiently juiced when she smirked as if drunk. Bo just immediately asked, "Blaze? What you just told us, was it the ENTIRE truth?"

"Yeeeees," Blaze hissed in a daze. "I told you everything I know."

Tamsin felt bad all of a sudden. Blaze was her friend all along.

Bo then asked, "Do you value Tamsin's happiness?"

"Ooooof course. Her joy is mine," Blaze answered dreamily reaching out to hold Tamsin's hand.

Tamsin was about to pull away when Bo shook her head and warned Tamsin, "Don't hurt her in this state ok? If she feels rejected, I need more charm power and I may need to use suggestions."

Tamsin hated it when Bo was right, so she let Blaze hold her hand.

Bo then continued, "If your place as a lover is not with Tamsin, can you be her friend and be happy that she is someone that cares about her deeply?"

"Yeeees …. I will yield to you Bo Dennis of my own free will….. if either of you asks me to. I love Tamsin and I'd never hurt her."

Tamsin lifted a brow. This information was bordering TMI and was the type of information that Blaze DIDN'T want divulged. However Tamsin allowed it since she could tell Bo was fighting for their relationship.

"OK," Bo patted Tiffany's knee, "I'll release you now but first you wil..…"

Tamsin then jumped in and asked, "When did you have feeling for me?"

"I've always felt like I could talk to you Tamsin," Blaze droned out.

"No I mean. When did you find out you wanted me as a lover?" Tamsin clarified.

Bo was about to stop her but Blaze replied, "Soon after you gave me my powers back. I fell in love because you showed me mercy although I was undeserving. You helped me back on my feet. Then treated me like your sister Arin."

Bo then nudged Tamsin, "Are we done here?"

Tamsin nodded.

To both of their surprise, Blaze then added with eyes burning with desire towards Tamsin, "God Tammy, you are so hot I want to rip your clothing off in a flash and bind you. Make you yell in delight for days…. I… I don't do that because of the extreme respect I have for you."

Tamsin's jaw hit the floor but straightened up and told Bo, "Yea, Bo, ya better let her forget this and then undo the thrall."

Blaze love eyes moved to Bo and then said, "3 some?"

Bo just cleared her throat and said, "Blaze, you will forget everything we discussed while you were in this state."

"Yeeeees. Of course…."

Bo added rubbing Blaze's bare hand again reversing the effect.

Blaze batted her eyes unsure about what she said.

"Lunch?" Bo offered to Blaze getting up and entering the crack shack. "Would you please join us?"

Once Bo was inside and the door shut, Tamsin just hugged a very insecure Blaze then said, "Forgive me for questioning your loyalty?"

Tiffany hugged her tight nodding and stammered, "Did I make a total ass of myself?"

"No. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Can you forgive me for even entertaining the thought of doing this for money?" Tiffany asked flinching like she was about to get slapped.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Hey, it was a good chunk of change I suspect Taffy. Heck I might have even accepted if positions were revversed. Best Friends?

"Yea, I'd like that very much."

"In the mood for some burnt lunch Tiff?" Tamsin offered.

Taffy laughed boisterously with Tamsin taking her hand leading her into the crack shack.

"Hey you finally get it meet my twin sister, Arin." Tamsin mentioned opened the door for her.

Arin was the first to introduce herself and for Blaze, they were very hard to tell apart. Their looks, mannerisms and voice matched. Arin however was a little more wound up, maybe reserved.

Tamsin noted that the spaghetti lunch wasn't bad at all but then of course, how could you mess it up opening cans? What Tamsin's favorite part of the meal was not the food but the way Bo clung to her. It wasn't forced. Bo just did it like she was breathing. Out of all the places to do PDA, it was here. This normally would hae made Tamsin more uncomfortable, but it did reassure her position in Bo heart and also, she knew Bo would scale it back once outside like she did for all her other past flames.

Within 5 minutes, Blaze felt at home. Everyone was really warm and welcoming. The topics were just stilly stories of old and the obligatory teasing. That she could do. She sat on the other side of the table between Arin and Kenzi. Kenzi was a little aloof, off the wall and animated just like her. As such, Kenzi and her hit it off almost immediately. As for Arin, she wasn't as outgoing at Tamsin, maybe even a little bit shy, but deep down she was a warrior through and through. She was sarcastic just like her sister. That is where they diverged. Tamsin was no frills utilitarian and a free spirit. She enjoying doing things that gave her a rush and flying by the seat of her pants. Arin was more artistic, saw the beauty and enjoyed the finer things in life. The difference was night and day. Tamsin hated to go to formal functions decked out in a dress and jewelry since for Tamsin it was boring. Arin seemed to like to be treated like a woman, dress up in an ornate gown and then dripping in jewelry, dance the night away.

As for Tamsin and Bo, Blaze brooded and observed that they were in love. It seemed that Bo was more into Tamsin but then of course Tamsin and Valkyries in general avoid the possibility of the bond and hence choose not to get overly attached. Tamsin was bonded now to an extent, so looking at it with a human eye, Tamsin was a good friend of Bo's. However, for a Valkyrie, Tamsin was tripping over herself silly in love with what seemed to be an odd match. A succubus. They were just simply polar opposites, but for some unlikely reason, they worked.

Blaze knew then and there that this wasn't a fling and to stay far away from a relationship with Tamsin. It was the right thing to do. In any case, she needed to leave or make herself spare to allow Tamsin and Bo to be. She had no right to put a wedge into that relationship.

Just then, Arin got her attention, "Hey, Tamsin tells got a crotch rocket?"

"Yea," Blaze turned to her. "When you're a Fae like me, FAST is good. The only thing faster than a sport bike is being in a fighter jet."

"You've been on a fighter jet?" Arin asked almost incredulously. After all Mercury Fae don't have the life span of Valkyries when you factor in all their lifetimes.

"Yea, did it when I dated a pilot. BEST rush ever," Blaze chuckled but then added, "You wanna a ride along with me through the neighborhood?"

Arin briefly hesitated biting her bottom lip and then like Tamsin said confidently, "Yep" with a click.

Tamsin observed that Arin and Tiffany were getting along well and that was good. At least Arin could take the heat off of her. Arin was already doing it without prompting although Tamsin ensured to fill Arin in over the link briefly of recent events after they were formally introduced to one another.

Arin knew of Blaze since Tamsin talked about her when Tamsin finally returned to Valhalla. Sure Tamsin talked about Bo primarily but Blaze WAS Tamsin's sisterhood when she was cast out Arin deduced.

Bo and Tamsin ended up cleaning the dishes together while Blaze telling Arin and Kenzi all of Tamsin's Misadventures as they were.

Tamsin hugged Bo from behind and rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo just kept washing and cooed, "See? I didn't kill anyone with my cooking."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Yea yea. So you don't blame me for waiting a couple minutes after your Goth pet started to eat before Arin and I chowed down?"

Bo chuckled, "ONLY you. TT? Is it? Or Tammy?"

The Valkyrie's hands slithered to the top front snap of Bo's tight leather pants ready to open it. "CHOOSE carefully how you call me Bo. TT is reserved for Blaze. We are sisters. I like Tamsin and I'll TOLLERATE Tammy from you."

Bo just joked, "So how come Kenzi get to call you Detective Wonder Snatch?"

Tamsin just growled yanking all of Bo's snaps open making a huge V. Her razed field was already showing.

Bo resisted trying to free herself but Tamsin held her into her tightly.

Tamsin warned, "Goth Girl calls everyone anything else BUT their real name, Bo. But she has a point calling me Wonder Snatch since *I* don't put out easily, but you….."

Bo knew she was in trouble the moment Tamsin nibbled her nape and a hand dipping insider her pants, through her razed field and teasing sopping folds. Bo just hated it when her body just gave in.

Tamsin just continued, "But you are a BAD girl. Not only are you my little slut, but you can only feed off me. So you will call me mistress."

Bo just growled putting as much false bravado as she could, "Dream on bitch."

"You're the bitch in heat Bo. God you are making a mess down there," Tamsin cooed and then her fingers all of a sudden stormed into her temple.

Bo had issues keeping a straight face and turned around to stop the assault but it was just the beginning. She pushed Tamsin away to prevent from cresting in front of everyone but to her astonishment Tamsin displayed her wings and hugged Bo obscuring her form from all others with the exception of her head.

Tamsin relished this new found privacy and stripped Bo of every piece of clothing tossing each other next to one another on the counter. Anyone come back there would know Bo was now nude.

"You BAD Valkyrie!," Bo whispered not nude only not covered by Tamsin's wings. "You… you will pay."

Tamsin just stroked her cheek and opened Bo's temple door wide open and mentioned, "Come for me Bo. Just like in the lascivious day dream you had today."

"No… no… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bo whimpered enjoying it. Somehow Tamsin knew what she wanted and her body gave in.

The Valkyrie kissed Bo timidly on the lips and kept going lower and lower until she began to suck on Bo's ultra sensitive tips. "Call me mistress and I'll let you get off and feed without your cover being blown that you are a slut to everyone."

Bo shook her head and right as Tamsin assault increased hitting her magic spot, she finally broke and said, "Mistress, PLEASE. Don't expose me. I am your humble slave. Mercy please… PLEASE Mistress."

Tamsin savored that and melted. Bo was all hers and as such she slowed her pace down.

'Emmmm sis? Get a room will ya?' Arin voice interjected over the link.

'Just keep Kenzi occupied since her back is still turned,' Tamsin requested.

'Sure. Blaze is asking how naked is Bo now?' Arin followed up on Blaze's behalf.

Tamsin hugged Bo to let her recover but opened up one side of her wing briefly to show Bo's nude side body profile to Blaze.

Blazed nodded and winked to Tamsin getting back to the conversations at hand. Bo was submitting to Tamsin willingly. If Bo was powerful, theoretically, she could charm Tamsin to death.

Tamsin finally let Bo into her secret slowing her digits down and whispered, "You are a BAD succubus. Be CAREFUL what you day dream about. I may fulfill it."

"Shhhhhiiiit," Bo whimpered. "I… dream about a lot of things." Bo knew she was busted and in that day dream she screamed when she came and came even harder at Kenzi and everyone gawking at her. "Please don't Tamsin. My reputation…. Please…."

Tamsin rammed her quickly once and growled.

"I….. I mean mistress. Please don't ruin my reputation," Bo corrected with puppy dog eyes.

"But you're such a slut and everyone knows that already," Tamsin offered.

"PLEASE punish me mistress, but not here," Bo knelt down quickly and hugged her Valkyrie's waist.

Tamsin nodded and adjusted Bo to lie on the floor, and then said, "The truth Bo. You get off on the possibility of getting caught to NOT getting caught in reality."

Bo nodded and purred, "You are most wise mistress."

"OK, come for me and keep it down." Tamsin ordered. "How can I achieve that slave and I want the truth."

"Take me aggressively and … and hold me down… control me. Treat me like an evil succubus you defeated in battle. Grudge fuck me but let me yell into you mouth," Bo confessed close to release. She had no idea why she said what she said but it was the truth. She told that to no one but for Tamsin, it was ok.

Tamsin straddled Bo in a flash fisted her hair and used her other hand to cover her mouth. Her weight had all on top of Bo trapping her. She then ordered in a growl to allow Bo to fulfill her wish, "Now finger yourself until you crest and I want a good performance or I'll out you for the slut you are."

Bo did just that impaling her neither regions and she crested fiercely but held her breath for over 20 seconds so as not to make a peep until she had to exhale.

Tamsin quicly French kissed her now on her rapid descent. Bo was spent but pulled a good bit of chi briefly as a reflex and boy did Tamsin tastes great.

"Milk it Bo until you reach the ground level slave," Tamsin clicked with a mischievous grin.

Bo obeyed without question and when all was said and done, Tamsin pecked her on the lip and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to kick Lauren's ass later?"

"No mistress. She is mine and mine alone," Bo said out of breath.

"Oh yea, call me Tamsin," she chuckled. "Keep doing this, I may need to fully bond to you JUST for the ownage. Oh get dressed out of sight and I'll finish up the dishes."

Bo laughed weakly. She was always the type to be in control, but for some odd reason, she was ok with Tamsin driving. For only Tamsin would she submit.

She stayed squatting behind the bar to get dressed pulling clothing off the counter top but when she reached for her bra, Tamsin slapped her hand out of the way and gingerly pulled it out of her reach.

Bo just whispered to her finishing in a pout, "Yes mistress."

Tamsin basked in this moment of triumph.

Bo got dressed with everything else then stood up behind her Valkyrie. She then snaked her hands under the back hem of Tamsin's shirt until she felt bare skin and as a show of power juiced her. She almost crested and controlled her yelp with all her might but that was a distraction. Bo skillfully unbuckled Tamsin bra from behind then used her sharp dagger to cut the shoulder straps away. As a show of power, she tossed Tamsin bra on the counter in front of her.

Tamsin had no idea what was happening until she felt her breast break free of their confines. Doing it in public wasn't her cup of tea but allowed it craning her head around to Bo and a death stare.

Bo knew that she was going to pay for her insolence later and actually looked forward to it. She knew just the perfect way to disarm her glare of disapproval. She put on the most innocent face ever with puppy dog eyes and just said, "opppppps."

Bo wanted to go roll with Tamsin more up stairs but first, she needed to deal with Lauren.

Kenzi then popped up out of her seat and announced to all proudly, "Hey! Lets do a Twilight Saga marathon""

"Noooooooo!" Tamsin and Arin whined at the same time, but Kenzi was set and darted off to her room to get the DVDs.

Bo laughed to herself while Blaze shrugged.


	40. Why

Kiko was waiting for Dyson at his desk while Kendra had already let herself into the locked interrogation room where Dyson was.

Kiko was still hot under the collar after Kendra's phone sex fiasco. She had to give it to Kendra, she was in the wrong field of work. She managed to get Dyson so riled up he came in minutes after Kendra described how she was getting herself off for him. She did so without taking any of her clothing off or even feeling herself. To her, when she closed her eyes all of Kendra moans sounded almost real. She could barely tell the difference and she was a woman. Apparently Dyson bought it that she was alone in her room at home and he came twice. Kendra just knew how to get Dyson to come again by faking an intense orgasm describing how Dyson would dominate her. Kiko still wondered had she not known Kendra was faking her orgasm would she be able to tell?

Kendra was able to unlock the door with her lock picking skills. Kiko watched and judging by the smirk on her face, Kendra knew the word Kiko had in mind. 'Assassin.' Also she knew she was rusty when Kiko just kept glancing at her watch as if to say she was taking too long.

She came in to a surprised but fully dressed Dyson who just finished wiping down the table.

"Kendra?" Dyson said in shock. "I thought…"

"Yea, I was in the area and I wanted to say hi without you trying to rip my clothes off on sight. Sorry Hand Solo," Kendra wryly mentioned with a mischievous smirk.

"Very funny. Come here Princess Lay," Dyson brought her into a tight hug taking a big whiff of her flowing hair. He appreciated Kendra this way with her hair down as opposed to pulled back in a pony tail.

Kendra just replied in the hug, "Stroking your Wookie much?" God how she missed his scent and yearned to be in his powerful arms.

After a minute of rocking each other in the embrace, Kendra spoke, "Hey Dyson, I didn't come here alone. Don't over react, please."

"Oh?" Dyson said burning with curiosity while breaking the hug to see each other eye to eye.

"A friend of mine drove me here."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yea you met her before."

"Ok so who is it?"

"Kiko."

Dyson was unsure how to take this and slowly slurred out unsure, "Kiko Tanaka?" So THAT was the ever faint but familiar scent he detected just now. The night club obscured it.

Kendra just nodded.

Dyson was about to react with disapproval, but respected Kendra's warning then added with a wary sideways glance, "The …. Professional mercenary?" He was hoping that Kendra made friends with someone other than the most deadly assassin in the world. He also noted the strength of Kiko's scent which suggested that they were in some sparse contact with one another.

"Please Dyson, can you give her a chance? It would mean a lot to me," Kendra pleaded wondering how she ever got to a point in a span of days where Kiko became a friend.

Dyson resisted his barrage of questions but compromised to only ask a few, "Do you trust her?"

Kendra never knew she'd have to vouch for Kiko and this was strange to say the least, "Yes I do. We're still getting use to our respective careers. Well hers for now since I'm on leave. We have a lot more in common than you think."

"Oooooooookkkkkkkk," Dyson drew out unsure. Kendra from what he knew was an excellent judge of character. For her to befriend an assassin meant that Kiko had, in Kendra's eyes, some redeeming qualities. This was a stretch.

"So when she receives a bounty for someone you care about, even you, what will happen then?"

Kendra chuckled, "First, she's a professional, so she can accept or reject an assignment. Also if by the off chance she can't which is rare, she will give me a 48 hour window to break our friendship."

Dyson still unsure just glibly mentioned still not convinced, "How nice."

"Look D-man," Kendra knew he was still not entirely on board and held his hand, "Just roll with it. I don't expect you to accept her, this is my burden alone, just don't try to hurt her, you'll put me in a bad position."

Dyson grudgingly gave in but his mind immediately went right into the gutter when he heard 'bad position'.

Kendra saw his offbeat smirk and knew where it went and snickered, "What position were you thinking about you naughty dog?"

"Doggie of course," Dyson smirked slyly adding a shrug.

Kendra just hugged him once more and just added giggling without much thought, "I love you D-man, you know that?"

Dyson just replied a little taken by what Kendra just admitted to him but what type of love did she mean? For him though, he replied solemnly in kind, "I love you too Kendra."

It was then Kendra realized what just happened. She meant 'love' as a good friend. But Dyson's smooth reply meant something else entirely. Dyson just said he LOVED her as in a romantic interest. But from what she was told, Bo had his wolf. Did she need to verbally clarify this now awkward moment? No. It was better is it just passed unaddressed since Dyson wasn't suppose to say that to her, but then of course, she said it to him first.

Both knew what each other meant. For Kendra, she did care for Dyson and now that she was part of the Fae world, she was finally able to breach a barrier for a long lasting friendship. Oddly enough, the same happened to Kiko too but Kiko was her ever present reminder that she was human and was almost her sanity check.

Dyson then offered changing tact, "My close friends are having a snacks and a movie now. Care to join?"

"Your friends? Sure. Will Bo Dennis be there?" Kendra queried tiling her head.

"Yes."

'Good', Kendra mused. 'I get to see what this Bo the succubus was made of. Hmmmm just in case. ALWAYS bring backup.'

"Well then can I bring Kiko? She's kind of my ride home," Kendra requested since she might need human backup and support. She had no idea why she was so attached to Kiko but why not?

Dyson and Kiko finally met before they drove to Bo's place. They barely exchanged any words but were both cordial. Both Kiko and Dyson put up a front but Kiko was better. She was a highly trained assassin after all. Kendra didn't need to do a thing since both had an understanding that if they wanted to be with Kendra, they had to be friends at some level no matter how tenuous.

Kendra made sure she was behind Dyson and Kiko behind her as they entered into what looked like an abandoned, run down house set for demolition, however from the hooting and hollering and movie blaring inside, I was anything but. For Kendra the position mattered since she needed to say without words that she was with Dyson, and to also say that she brought 'backup' who was Kiko. Bo was rumored to be very powerful. She also knew what Bo looked like since Dyson had some pictures in a frame with her.

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Bo standing preoccupied watching TV with the rest of the crew, just pulling on her knee high boots with the silky grace of a cat, but more to the point, she was arming up sliding a dagger inside of it.

Kendra stopped abruptly and found herself saying under her breath, "HOLY SHIT." Bo was stunningly beautiful and it didn't look like she needed much effort to keep that effect up. Pictures just simply didn't do her ANY justice. She acted natural throwing pop corn at the screen with everyone else. Her infectious laugh, her smile, her body in her tight leather outfit. Oh god her curves were just right. ALSO, she looked demure, but the dagger she sheathed in her boot had history. She was extremely dangerous too. It gave 'Hot Killer' a totally new meaning.

'DYSON had Bo?! There is NO way I can compete with that,' Kendra found herself thinking but shook that thought off quickly. She wasn't even in Dyson's running. She wasn't anyone's for that fact. She was with Eric. MARRIED to Eric Shaw to be succinct. For some odd reason, she mused, her mind separated her Fae life from human life.

Kiko knew of Bo and then she observed a Valkyrie that LOOKED like Tamsin at the kitchen island mixing some drinks with another Fae she didn't know. Oddly there was a small Russian girl on the couch with another Valkyrie that looked like Tamsin too. Tamsin and her had history and therefore she knew of Arin but who was who? She stopped and wondered if this was a good idea to be here but Kendra needed her there so she stayed. She also had no weapons, but knew there were weapon caches around.

Kiko coolly approached the Valkyrie at the bar since it was the nearest and that Valkyrie smiled at her. The other on the sofa stood up walking towards her calmly. TOO calmly. THAT was Tamsin. This was Arin.

Dyson just announce, "Bo? I brought some friends of mine over. This is Kendra and…"

Tamsin just walked up beside Bo using the link to Arin 'SHIT that's Kiko Tanaka.'

'Got it.' Arin pretended to accidentally drop a spoon and drew hew dagger from her boot when she bent over to pick it up.

Blaze who was just hanging out having a grand time with Arin knew something was wrong and was ready to zip into action right when Arin drew her dagger. Apparently the Japanese woman or Dyson's girlfriend were some sort of threat she deduced.

Tamsin just completed Dyson's sentence, "Kiko Tanaka. What brings you here?"

Bo came over and hugged Kendra warmly and greeted almost in a purr, "Hey you? So glad to finally meet you in person Kendra. I'm Bo."

It was then the succubus became aware of the stress in Tamsin's voice and the fact that Arin all of a sudden stopped laughing with Tiffany. There was something wrong and the tension in the air was thick.

Dyson sensed it too and said to calm all putting his hands forward, "Everyone relax. We're all here for a good time."

Bo reiterated letting go of Kendra in a disarming manner murmured, "We are all friends here. Am I wrong?"

Kiko just smirked and said, "I'm with Kendra. Just passing the time between contracts."

From that statement alone Tamsin and Arin immediately knew that Kiko wasn't out for a hit so Tamsin and Arin replied in unison, "Same here."

Tamsin and put her arm around Bo, "Yea, we're good."

Bo then giddily motioned them over to the couch putting her arm around Kendra and said to all, "Then join us!"

Kenzi perked up and announced, "Come on slow pokes, the Twilight marathon is in full swing!"

"Booooo!" Dyson expressed sarcastically to all cupping his hand to his mouth to further amplify his disapproval of the gene chosen. "No werewolves in the movie!"

Tamsin was the first to break the ice with Kiko and scrunched her face motioning to the movie, "Yea they should just say the words and shag already."

Kenzi just replied from across the room disapprovingly, "Tamtam, it's romance!"

Arin just replied to that, "GOD can they stare at each other ANY more?!"

Blaze leaned in and did a kissy face to Arin who play along saying, "Yea the movie would only be 30 minutes long if they just macked saying 'I love you Mr. vampire.'"

Kiko had to laugh it that since it was true, the entire set to movie was expressed in longing stares at one another. She then added her own dry humor, "I thought you're supposed to run AWAY from vampires not go out with them."

Kendra sat down on the couch with Bo who just commented at the movie, "Oh boy, they drove to school in the same car to school. How sweet."

That comment along when everyone else shower Bo and the TV with popcorn.

"Booooooo!" Tamsin, Blaze and Arin shouted.

Blaze then observed and noted to all standing behind the sofa, "Wow, he should have shown her the back seat, then pull out the meat. Rip of her clothes and who knows? Maybe slip it in between her thighs, make her bud go bye bye."

"Ow my virgin ears!" Kenzi yelped covering them.

"You're really stretching the term 'virgin' short stack," Tamsin smirked.

Arin just chuckled joining Blaze in the rhyme, "Just bite her on the neck to make her yours, then she'll be on all fours, just like a little wh…."

"BORE!" Kenzi cut her off then pouted then admonished. "You're gonna spoil the sequel."

Arin and Blaze just fist bumped one another.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh noting that Blaze was getting along really well with her sister. It was as if the friendship she had with Tiffany had was achieved in a matter of minutes with Arin. This arrangement of course was done at her request so that Blaze won't be hot on her trail while Bo and her worked things out.

Tamsin still had to wonder how far would she go with Bo. Could Bo's heart be faithful it her 100 percent? She needed more time to decide if she could allow the bond to progress further since a full bond would be permanent. Right now with a partial bond, Bo was able to feed and have her powers too. Sure Bo already made love to the doctor without her heart straying, BUT that was easy since she just got Bo back. In time however, would Bo fall for the doctor or someone else? Access to Bo's diary at best would tell her if she was cheating way after the fact and that assumed she violated Bo's request to allow a lag of a month to work things out. That may not be necessary though. It was also said that if the bond became stronger, Tamsin would feel the pain if Bo cheated on her. THAT is why Valkyries avoided the bond like the plague. If the bond was permanent and the other went off and found another, the bonded Valkyrie would be in pain the rest of her life times and there was nothing that could be done about it.

So it came down to one question on whether Tamsin could give her unconditional love and her entire heart to Bo. She did so once before, but was harshly rejected. Would Bo, a SUCCUBUS, fully bond to her Valkyrie in order to save her life but then in turn give her heart callously to another knowing full well the pain the bonded Valkyrie would endure? That would be a diabolically evil plan. Was Bo capable for that? Tamsin didn't think so, but then of course Bo broke her heart in no uncertain terms before. This of course was not to say that she couldn't feed or have sex with others. It was again where her heart truly was.

Tamsin realized she was frowning and put on a happy face once more. After all, the campy movie was entertaining and she had Bo by her side. Bo at that moment was talking to Kendra on the other side of her.

After everyone settled down Kendra turned to Bo and said, "I wasn't conscious when you healed me. Thank you Bo."

"It wasn't me but my mother," Bo clarified.

"But without you, my baby would have been in jeopardy. So yes, I am thanking the right person," Kendra stopped short of holding Bo's hand not knowing if she had powers.

Bo laughed, "YES I have my powers back, but I would never use them on people I care about." She then turned to Dyson behind them who was carefully watching them and said, "Dyson? Can you mix a non alcoholic drink for Kendra and me?"

Dyson nodded and left. It seemed that Bo wanted to vet Kendra, but there was no need. Kendra belonged in the human world much to his dismay. It was nice of Bo though to treat her just like family.

Without the watchful eye of Dyson, Bo already knew full well that Dyson's and Kendra's auras matched. They were a couple just from different worlds. What befuddled her the most was Kiko and how she fit in to all this. She was enjoying herself but stayed alert, never letting her guard down. Also she noted that Kiko kept sort of an eye on them.

WAIT. Bo noted Kiko's aura was almost like Tamsin's and Arin's to an extent. It was hard to read since they could control their emotional states. The last time she saw such a calm and collected aura like that was when she was with Tamsin and they had a friends with benefits status at the time. Bo never knew Tamsin's real feelings until she called her 'girlfriend'. Kiko was hiding something. Why was she controlling her feelings like her life depended on it?

Bo was about to ask about Dyson, but shifted to Kiko instead and asked both of them, "So how'd you 2 meet?"

Kiko just replied glancing at the TV, "Oh during a dance floor rave."

Kendra just nodded and added, "Dyson and I were out busting some Orcs for nefarious activities in my region when Kiko's client had other business there too."

Kiko just added trying to diffuse the situation and add a more personal note, "We spotted one another on the dance floor and raved 'til dawn."

Kendra knew Kiko was avoiding talking about work so she stopped as well.

"Wow, friends to the end, huh?" Bo observed.

"You should see Kendra's moves," Kiko smirked and winked.

Kendra knew which moves she was talking about and it was an inside joke. It was her fast thinking and taking down most of Jack's security. Kendra just teased, "Kiko invented new dance moves to search me for weapons of mass destruction."

Kiko then turned to the TV and motioned to it, "More love eyes."

Bo noted that Kiko's aura remained steady, very steady through all this and deduced that Kiko was hiding her feelings for a reason. Kendra on the other hand, her aura and mannerisms for Kiko glowed like they were close friends. Kiko on the other hand acted outwardly like she was friends with Kendra and came to back her up too.

Kiko then got up to make herself a drink and also assisted Dyson in being part bar tender to hand out the next round.

Bo then noticed Kiko's aura with Dyson and everyone else was a little more relaxed although still under control. It was at that time Bo knew. Why control one's feelings like being in a vise if Kiko was just Kendra's friend? Kiko was either set to kill or betray Kendra which it didn't seem likely OR Kiko had a huge crush on Kendra and didn't want anyone to know.

This revelation to Bo made her deduce that right now, Kendra was in some sort of bizarre love triangle at the very least but it was more like a square and probably didn't even know it. Bo also felt a minor tinge of jealously since Kendra had as many people doting after her as she did. Dyson most likely didn't know Kiko was in the running either. Kiko was biding her time but why? That question had to be answered later as she turned to her Valkyrie and kissed her saying, "I love you Tamsin."

"Ditto. I know Bo," Tamsin sheepishly mentioned since they were in public but side hugged Bo back.

Bo changed topics and said, "I have to go out for a couple hours and talk some sense into Lauren and maybe even Evony. And I need to do this alone. Lauren was mine so I need to make a clean break under my own terms ok?"

Tamsin shook her head with concern, "Emmmm … well most of us in this room can come with and get it taken care of before the next dreaded sequel starts."

Bo just put her index finger on Tamsin's lips to let her get a word in, "I need to show I am worthy of you Tamsin. Lauren has no right to treat me like I'm a thing. She had me once and now she's turned into that jealous ex that needs to be put in her place."

"Don't take on Evony alone ok? Please?" Tamsin almost begged, but knew Bo got the drift.

"OK. Have fun and I'll be right back," Bo got up to grab her car keys. Dyson didn't know where Bo was going but a seat just became free plopping into the couch between Tamsin and Kendra.

Kendra just warned, "Dyyyyyyysooooon. Is that your hand on my ass?"

"Maybe," Dyson said innocently pretending to not know.

Kendra leaned forward then relayed to Kiko, "I have a job for you Kiko. I got someone that has a constant hard on for me and feeling me up all the time but I'm not his. Can you 'take care of it'. I think I got a credit card here that isn't maxed out."

Kiko noted she said that Dyson wasn't Kendra's and that was nice. She just replied humorously, "First hit's free."

Dyson just put his hands up and said in a southern draw, "I don't need no trouble sheriff."

Kendra needed to distance herself from Dyson as much as her body wanted him. Besides a deal was a deal. She was Dyson's until she returned to her life and that she did. Then of course why was she even here in the first place?

Bo left the crack shack noting that Kiko was probably a hit woman. NO WONDER she knew how to keep her aura in check. Kendra and Kiko were then an odd dynamic since they were kind of in competing fields. In any case, she had bigger fish to fry.

The trip to Lauren's clinic was short and uneventful. It turned out that she just got her foot in the door right on time since Suzie, one of her nurse techs was closing up as they had shorter office hours today.

Lauren was in her lab doing research when Bo just walked in calmly.

"Bo?" Lauren stood up, smoothed out her blouse beneath get lab coat and smiled, "How are you?" Lauren didn't know if Blaze succeeded in getting Tamsin to walk away from Bo.

Bo just went right down to business, "Lauren, Blaze told me everything and I validated it with putting her in a temporary enthralled state."

"Oh" Lauren frowned. Busted, but how much did Blaze tell Bo?

Bo just stated pointing at the door with anger lining her voice, "I need you to leave. I never EVER want to see you again."

"Now Bo, I don't know what Blaze said to you and using your powers isn't a perfect science ever since you lost them. Let's just talk …." Lauren approached but Bo pushed her away.

Bo was incensed and yelled, "NO MORE TALKING! You plotted behind my back to make me your fucking PRIZE! I choose who I choose and it isn't YOU Lauren!"

"BO! You are in danger as long as you're with Tamsin!" Lauren tried to reason.

Bo pulled out the small bag of shots Tamsin picked up earlier that day and slammed them on the ground in front of her and screamed "Tamsin's RIGHT! You're just a fucking TRAITOR….. a no good back stabber! These shots are laced with something that'll make me human you … you fucking turncoat! How dare you! Shame on you and you call yourself a doctor!"

"Bo it is built into the stronger shots to give you more time…" Lauren tried to reason gesturing to them.

Bo stamped her right heal sharply on top of the bag several times furious to the sound of breaking plastic, "TIME! I got all the time in the world since I CAN feed. You however, I take comfort in the fact that you'll be gone much soon then me! COWARD! I regret ever meeting you!"

Now that really hurt, mused Laruen. "Bo! Tamsin WILL betray you! It's just a matter…." Lauren tried to reason but Bo slapped her so hard the next thing she knew was pain not only from the slap but from flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

Bo so furious that she wanted to give Lauren lots of 'tough love'. She didn't know why but Tamsin was right all along, maybe Lauren needed a really good thrashing. The time for diplomacy passed a long time ago.

Lauren, aching all over collapsed on the floor, knew Bo was beyond reason at this point. Bo continued her march towards her seething with hate. As such, out of desperation, she reached in her lab coat, broke the vial of succubus pheromone attractant specifically designed for Bo and with her now coated hand applied it to her face and neck as if she was wiping her blood away. In her other pocket she had a tranquilizer she made for Bo in extreme feed emergencies where Bo wanted to take more than what she could give, but in this instance, Bo was about to kick her ass. It was her last and final defense in case the pheromone took too long to take effect which it might very well be.

There was only so much Twilight one could watch and everyone ran out of popcorn to throw at the screen. As a matter of fact, more popcorn was on the ground than was consumed.

Tamsin already sent Arin to follow Bo a little later as back up just in case. Bo wouldn't even know she was there unless of course Evony or some muscle showed up. After all, Tamsin never really agreed to not come along. This was more of a compromise, if Arin went, then it wasn't her if Bo found out.

Blaze and Tamsin were just shooting the breeze taking some shots at the bar. It was good to catch up with an old friend. Now that Tamsin knew Blaze had her back, they had a lot of stories to share.

Kiko just made conversation with Kenzi and Kendra and Dyson disappeared stealthy upstairs to Kenzi's room.

Kendra and Dyson were captured in a fervent desperate spate of kissing barely reaching the top of the steps.

"Ugggg Dyson… I… I'm not that type… of girl…. To.. kiss and tell," Kendra parted briefly out of breath.

"I know," Dyson pull his shirt of his head.

"We had a…. deal," Kendra did the same. "FRIENDS remember? Don't you fucking expect me to strip for you. Like you own me."

"Of course not," Dyson mentioned kicking off his jeans and boxers to free is stiffened throbbing member.

Kendra had was out of her workout gear at the same time throwing pieces everywhere and then kneeled deftly grabbed his hot poker stroking it saying, "I don't do hand jobs or blow jobs."

Dyson just said, "Oh neverrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. uggggggggggggggggggggggggg!" Dyson ended to on a high pitch when Kendra licked his tip and clamped down on it with her teeth to get his attention. GOD Dyson wanted to take her so bad. Shit she was skilled in everything she said she didn't do.

After several minutes of heaven Kendra coyly hinted, "I don't do cow girl you naughty doggie" And with that she threw Dyson on the bed and mounted him.

She wet the length of his manhood by rubbing her sex down its length and jeered, "I'm not Bo Dennis who just goes down on your wolf."

"God Kendra! Please…," Dyson begged thrusting in unison with Kendra but not entering her.

He was going to explode but Kendra was keen on it slowing her pace down then painfully centimeter by centimeter let his wolf part her temple doors until it not only made it to her inner sanctum but it was pressing against her back wall too.

"Better not come in me Dyson," Kendra growled and clamped on his wolf working him in cow girl.

Kendra then said. "I don't do reverse cow girl either."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…. Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Dyson grunted being totally owned by an aggressive human and loved it.

"and NEVER missionary…" Kendra rolled so she was below him.

Dyson ruthlessly entered, ramming her again and again, increasing his pace and intensity. Kendra was good at ground fighting so she pushed him off and finally went on all fours and Dyson didn't even need to know what position that was.

Kendra then begged, "I'm your property Dyson. OWN me!"

Dyson slammed his hips into hers so hard she yelled and jeered him on saying, "Fuck your lowly human! You OWN this pussy! Fuck me harder…. Fuck your BAD BAD human!"

Dyson just released into her growling in pleasure and agony partly shifting. Kendra knew which buttons to press and he just kept releasing.

Kendra just crawled on top of a spent sweaty shifter and jeered, "Round 2?"

"Na….. Kendra? Wh…what are you doing?" Dyson questioned. Kendra was seductively licking his now flaccid member but it was responding once more.

Kendra murmured between lick and sucks, "Keep my partner happy."

"Uggggggggggggggggggggg!" Dyson fell limp in surrender but one thing was for sure, his wolf wasn't but he had a feeling Kendra was going to change all of that.

Bo deftly grabbed Lauren wrist with the syringe strong armed it so that it was headed to Lauren's leg. "Lauren, will this dose kill you?"

Lauren resisted in order to try to get control of it but found herself nodding in answer to the question. She was so screwed.

Bo was getting confused and paused briefly to figure out her next course of action. She didn't come there to kill Lauren, but at the same time, how many times was she allowed to betray her without consequence? Besides she loved Lauren. Bo shook that thought off remaining resolute then head butted Lauren's nose as she screeched in agony with blood spurting everywhere. Then Bo yanked the syringe from her hand then side kicked her making her fly into to opposite wall with a loud thud.

"Th… That was for Tamsin. Arin's life isn't collateral," Bo stammered. Lauren was barely moving and a bloody heap. Justice was done and it was time to leave, but she loved Lauren … and now could she hurt her love like this?

Bo rushed over not knowing what got into her helping Lauren up and onto a bed, "SHIT.. I'm sorry Lauren… sorry… I… forgive me…. I love you!"

Lauren yelped in pain as she mentioned, "Ahhhhhhhh! Fractured ribs! Call Suzie. She'll know what to do."

Bo felt so bad she was nearly in tears and used her powers to heal, "Lemme make it better my love."

Lauren stopped Bo from healing her all the way since she didn't want Bo to pass out. That and she was still perfecting her booster for Bo which would free her from needed to feed ever again. The attractant worked right in the nick of time, but now it was time to make some changes.

"Thanks Bo," Lauren mentioned and realized that Bo was kissing her neck, sliding off her lab coat.

Bo purred, "Is that observation room we shagged in during the blackouts still available?"

"Yes," Lauren stated with Bo pulling her along.

'God Lauren is so hot. I love this nerdy doctor,' Bo told herself stripping Lauren out of her clothing giddily. She was all nerd, but deep down she was all woman.

Lauren stripped Bo and found that she had shaved her field of dreams. It must have been at Tamsin's request.

SPEAKING of Lauren fell into with Bo and held her so that she could take care of business first.

Arin turned on the microphone to that room and dialed Tamsin. Tamsin was already in some pain as soon as Bo told Lauren that she loved her.

At the crack shack, Blaze and Kenzi were holding Tamsin in between them. Tamsin was balling her eyes out hurt to the core. Bo's heart was Lauren's and it hurt her physically and emotionally.

Kiko, at the somber mood, excused herself and waited in her car. Dyson and Kendra were still going at it loudly upstairs.

Tamsin pulled out her phone and put it on speaker right on time to hear Lauren and Bo talking.

_"Bo? You know I love you more than anything in this world right?_

_"Oh course. You were doing things for my own good. I love you too and I should trust you more"_

Tamsin who had the phone on mute just screeched through her sobs, "FUCK YOU Bo! You… you…. Slut!"

'Kill them both?' Arin requested.

'N…. no. I will not risk your life again for … that.. that WORTHLESS WHORE!'

Kenzi tried to hang the phone up, but Tamsin swatted her hand away.

_Lauren then could be heard, "Well I've been working on a booster for you what is non-addictive, and potent enough to feed and satiate you."_

_"Ohhhhh how sexy. You're turning me on doc. God are you wet for me already?"_

_"Well I need a little more time… mmmmmm. Bo… Listen. I know Tamsin is a good friend and even has benefits, but is she a feed or more?"_

_"Gosh doctor. I don't want to hurt her. I DO love her, but not like that," Bo soothed._

Tamsin then screamed so loud in unbearable pain that Dyson and Kendra rushed down still trying to get dressed.

There were those words again that Tamsin hated. 'Not like that.' Bo just might as well have dumped her TWICE. No again.

Kenzi and Tamsin lunged for the phone and Kenzi was able to swipe it away just in time taking it off speaker. She needed to know what her now Ex-Best Friend conspired to do to her only daughter. THIS was war putting the phone to her ear.

Tamsin just collapsed on the ground but it was Blaze that picked her up in a flash and offered, "Can I take you to my place? No strings attached TT."

Tamsin was in no condition to see anyone said through her hitched breathing. "C… Central National p…p...park….. by the lake. I… I want to be… a… alone."

Blaze nodded supporting Tamsin out the door to her bike. Kenzi did glance at Blaze to ensure that she stayed somewhat in range so that Tamsin wouldn't do anything rash.

Kenzi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Lauren then said, "OK well since Tamsin is already partly bonded to you and therefore you can feed from her, please continue to do so but don't let the full bond form. Tamsin is holding your life hostage and I'm going to fix that. Besides, this is for Tamsin's own good. We will back the bond out later and won't burden her with a permanent and full bond."_

_"Of course. I love your plan Lauren," Bo murmured._

_"And could you talk to Tamsin or whoever else like Arin to make sure they don't come to hurt me? Tamsin can be a touch jealous and possessive sometimes. Irrational would be a better word."_

_"Sure."_

_"Will Tamsin honor this no matter your status with her?"_

_"I'll make sure of it Lauren, trust me."_

_"I need your word that you'll trust me and do what is takes to hold our relationship sacred."_

_"You have my word Doctor. My doc, what big tits you have….."_

_"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Yes Bo. Take your lover."_

_"I thought you'd never ask," Bo giggled._

Kenzi then took the phone off mute and ordered Arin, "Arin, get out of there. Let those treacherous ass mongers be."

"KILL. I want to TORTURE and KILL both of them for what they both ARE doing to my sister!" Arin growled back over the phone. "But Tamsin told me not to and go back to Valhalla."

"I know. We'll think of something ok? I got Blaze keeping an eye on her," Kenzi offered. Bo was dead to her now. She had no idea why Bo did what she just did.

Tamsin cried and cried at the lake alone sobbing in excruciating misery. She wretched one word in agony over and over to the moon, "Why?" Why did she fall in love with Bo? Why did she even trust a cheating succubus? Why was she stupid enough to open her heart again?

WHY DID LOVE HURT HER SO? After all, what did the Valkyrie do to deserve this?

Meanwhile Lauren crested smugly at Bo's hands thinking about Tamsin too and had 3 choice words for her, "Check Mate Bitch!'


	41. Friend Zone

Lauren and Bo made love for hours, losing track of time.

As Bo rolled with Lauren in bed, Bo lost all thoughts of her Valkyrie and focused on the beautiful blonde doctor except when brought up.

Lauren knew how sensitive Bo now was to suggestion and kept repeating during breaks, "I'm the only one that loves you Bo. Tamsin is a friend with benefits and a feed."

Bo of course agreed and repeated it but finally asked, "Same deal is before? I can feed from everyone except my ex's like Dyson?"

"Y… yes, but for now, you can feed from Tamsin, until such time my treatment plan works where you no longer have to feed from other sentient beings," Lauren said still sweaty all over in recovery mode.

Bo tried to think but took Lauren for her word. She still had to ask, "And what if Tamsin or the bond are no longer viable?"

"Well if I must, I can make you human, but my current treatment regiment should work to bridge the gap. It would be easier to avoid side effects of the medicine if you can still feed from Tamsin. Just stay with Tamsin and keep her as your good friend that is allowed to make love to you."

"So I put her on the no feed list after you can treat me successfully?"

"I concur with that assessment."

"And you my love? You will be solely mine?" Bo asked with a pout.

Lauren chuckled like it was a given, "Of course, I have always been only yours. I'm not like Tamsin that sleeps around."

"Thanks. Oh boy doc you got all the bases covered," Bo hugged her. Oddly enough, deep down, Bo knew Lauren's comment about Tamsin was a half truth. Tamsin did sleep around UNTIL she became Bo's. Even after Bo broke her heart she still remained faithful. What was she doing NOW? Bo couldn't think about this at the moment for some reason and just wanted to be Lauren's.

"My place tonight babe?" Lauren asked almost rhetorically getting out of the bed to get dressed since she knew Bo was all hers now but needed to make sure Bo was exposed to the attractant more to make her suggestions permanent.

"Sure, see you tonight Lauren," Bo replied pecking Lauren on the lips getting out of bed herself. "Shower with me?"

Lauren agreed but added, "OK. I just can't do wash my hair right now with the new conditioner I'm using with strengthens my hair and make it less prone to splitting at the ends." She needed to make sure that some of the attractant stayed on her just in case. If she washed it all off, then Bo may revert.

Bo relished pushing Lauren's buttons. Lauren was little prudish in sex and pushed her boundaries making her crest again under the shower head. She liked a wet Lauren and although she kept reminding Bo of her hair, Bo just was rabid for her. Tamsin seemed to not mind pushing the limits of love making and was up for anything.

Speaking of, she could now feel the fogginess in her mind where just a couple minutes ago everything seemed ok. She probably needed to feed.

They quickly dried off and got dressed once more.

"Bo have a seen my bra?" Lauren asked sifting through her clothing.

Bo just innocently said, "Huh?" knowing full well she hid it.

Lauren just finally gave up donning her blouse and then lab coat over it. "I guess it'll turn up later."

Bo admired her pointing thought her silk blouse and then as they left the shower area said, "Hey I gotta feed. See you tonight?"

"OK Bo. I'll have dinner ready. Italian?"

"Yum-bo. Sounds good," Bo pecked her love in the lips and left quickly. She not only felt like she needed to feed, but something deep down was telling her something was wrong. She just didn't know what.

Lauren walked down the hall then opened the door to the lab and when she did, her nurse tech Suzie jumped back in surprise for it looked like she was exiting. She apparently came back to do some quick readings on her experiment she was writing a graduate level paper on. She was in a lab coat as well but it was opened showing tons of leg underneath the black sparkly miniskirt. She a matching tight halter top showed plenty to cleavage. Her dirty blonde hair was no longer pulled back but down. It had naturally tight curls going just below shoulder length bordering frizzy.

"Oh. I'm sorry Suzie," Lauren confessed taking her all in and noted that she had no glasses on. She must have switched to contacts. She had never seen her like this before.

Suzie let Lauren into the lab and just reported, "I just stopped in a couple minutes ago to check on my results." She then frowned and added, "Their not what I expected."

"Oh?" Lauren bit her pen cap and wondered how fast she could take off her top. It was probably a zippered back. 1.24 seconds. Lauren shook that thought off and just said, "Did you calibrate the spectrometer and other equipment properly?" She was after all with Bo. But Evony has been teaching her a thing or 2 about the dark. If you want it. TAKE IT. Right or wrong was in the eye of the beholder.

"Yes, but the cell regeneration rate across my sample sets doesn't seem to be accelerated. As a matter o fact, they seem to be growing at the same rate as the control," Suzie replied

Lauren looked though the microscope and samples quickly trying to tear her eyes of Suzie. She had never seen her dressed this way before.

"So? Going out tonight?" Lauren asked loading the next culture almost robotically.

Suzie almost forgot to respond since she had a great view of Lauren's nipples and pert breasts when her shirt billowed forward after leaning to look into the microscope. Also her hair was still damp like she just finished taking a shower. Lauren did that every now and then when she did all nighters at the lab. Last time she ran into Lauren with only a towel on when she bumped into her to use the bathroom. She was really hot. If it wasn't for the fact that Lauren was her boss, she might have ravaged Lauren right then and there with just her towel.

"Yea, my friends will be clubbing later and hitting some bars," Suzie cleared her throat not able to think. Her jaw almost dropped when Lauren straightened up with her erect tips now firmly poking through her silk blouse.

"Did you use the correct hormone agent you developed?" Lauren asked.

"Yes."

Lauren was still in nerd mode when she observed that Suzie was staring at her chest. OMG. No BRA and she didn't button up her lab coat. Cover up? Yes, but make it look natural. "How about the enzymes and ATP mixtures in the culture? Did you make sure to compensate for the additional energy and raw materials needed for the predicted growth rate?"

Suzie covered her mouth and stammered, "N… no. So THAT'S why. They can't grow faster if the raw materials for growth aren't there!" She observed the doctor cover up slightly like she was cold but she was so happy, she snaked her hand under Lauren's closing lab coat in the nick of time and side hugged her so hard Lauren's chest just strained against her blouse albeit a little clumsy.

Lauren felt naked as her curves were on full display even behind the thin semi white translucent silk covering it. Suzie must have known and her nipples and areola outlines were now front and center. Lauren had to test her theory feeding her hand inside Suzie's coat as well side hugging her too but fingers fell snaking from her hips and down her short short shirt to her exposed leg. She stroked it as Suzie grabbed the necessary enzymes in front of her free hand. Slowly Lauren pulled the hem of her skirt higher and higher and like clock work, Suzie not only allowed it she pushed her ass out more and before she let go of Lauren, she 'accidentally' tweaked her nipple.

'NICE THONG and REALLY FIRM PIECE.' Lauren thought to herself lost in la la land.

It was ON Lauren smirked to herself knowing full well that when she worked for the light, she stayed on the straight and narrow. NOW that she was with the dark under Evony, she could have ANYTHING she wanted and right now Suzie was a ripe delicious platter ready to eat. Bo? Yes, of course she wanted Bo all to herself, but why not have a guilt free hookup too? If Bo could feed, this would be ok. Besides, even if Bo did know, she was under her spell now.

Lauren just bided her time as Suzie loaded the sample into the microscope adding the enzymes. When she bent forward Laruen requested, "Anything?"

Bo returned deciding to be nice and give Lauren back her bra since she knew Lauren would admonisher her later about it, but from the small windows of her lab, she saw the whole thing. Lauren's and Suzie's aura were burning brighter and brighter for each other and right after a happy side hug, Suzie went to look into the microscope and Lauren quickly unzipped the nurse tech's halter top in less and 2 seconds with it floating to the ground. This was followed by Lauren shimming down her mini almost micro skirt and thong.

Bo had no idea what to do when Lauren split Suzie's legs apart who was still pretending to look into the microscope. She knelt between them and attacked her core and lapping up her nectar.

Bo became buffeted by complex, ambivalent emotions.

TRAITOR! Bo thought but she loved Lauren.

BITCH! But she yearned for Lauren.

Backstabbing whore! But she wanted to join in and accept anything so long as Lauren, her love was happy and by her side.

By Lauren's aura alone, it was lust, but it was also more. Bo also KNEW there was always something about that nurse tech's aura that screamed an intimate attraction to Lauren. HER Lauren.

Suzie gave up feigning work dropped her lab coat and pulled Lauren up, sitting her on the edge of the table as Suzie desperately yanked Lauren's clothing off. It didn't take long for them to be all over each other exploring each other's nubile bodies.

Bo froze as they transition to a 69 only clad in their high heels. She was really upset. Sure Bo use to feed around but she needed to feed to survive, but LAUREN had no such excuse.

ALSO Lauren just promised to be monogamous to her just a couple minutes ago and broke that promise perfunctorily.

'That little cunt', Bo thought but she still wanted to please and obey her love.

WAS Lauren her love? She didn't quite know now.

Yes, I want to keep her happy. Bo loved her.

No, she's doing something now that was undermining their relationship. Bo knew she should be furious, but she wasn't. Could Lauren, be doing something underhanded to her?

Bo just resigned to put Lauren's bra on her office chair and left more confused than ever. She was normally not this indecisive and knew it. She needed help and the only people she trusted now, Kenzi and Tamsin.

Kenzi, since she was her sister from the start.

Tamsin, because she had given Bo her unconditional love in deed.

Kendra opened the door to her unoccupied house but it wasn't empty for long when Kiko strolled in behind her.

Kendra made her way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and tossed her a bottled water saying, "Thanks for driving me around and hanging out."

"Not a problem," mentioned Kiko taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh, Eric got sake as a gift when… from his last Op," Kendra rummaged through her cupboards overhead. "He felt bad throwing it away and he never had the taste for it, so if you want it, it's yours." Kendra found it saying, "Ah ha." She then set the black bottle with a short simple label on front of her that appeared to be hand written in calligraphy.

Kiko smiled and observed the Japanese writing and seal and noted, "No wonder he didn't want to throw it away. This is top shelf sake and if I'm reading this correctly, this bottle is an extremely limited edition of sorts." This item had a lot more history but decided to keep it to herself.

"Well take it," Kendra motioned to the black bottle then took out a glass to get water from the dispenser of her refrigerator.

"I feel bad even breaking the seal," Kiko pushed it away from her. "No please keep it in a cool place."

Kendra just smirked and put her hand on bottle to break the wax seal when Kiko like a cat put her hand a top of hers and said in warning, "No Kendra. Don't open it."

Kendra looked at her weird like something had gotten into her. Why was Kiko so adamant about having her keep the bottle AND not opening it.

"Share?" Kendra asked.

Kiko demurred.

"Please," Kendra amended.

Kiko sharply inhaled and said, "The less you know about this bottle the better. TRUST me."

"OK. Again, why from a high level? Is it poison?"

"It is sake but THIS bottle and bottles similar to this are special. These are used in underground rituals which involve assassins. Executing this ritual, even informally has consequences and actions I am obligated to fulfill to keep and maintain my family honor. Please….. this is about as far as I can go in concerning this," Kiko relayed nervously.

Kendra noted how serious she was and the fact that she was on edge. It was atypical of her so Kendra nodded and put the bottle away where she found it. She'd have to do more research on her own later.

"OK Kiko. I'm sorry if I upset you," Kendra said closing the cupboard.

"No problems," Kiko smirked almost relieved.

After guzzling her water Kendra just waved it off and said, "So try not to beak my alarm system, hide in the shadows, use smoke balls to teleport around, or …. Whatever you do emmm for work."

Kiko held in a laugh and just mentioned, "Like a NINJA? At least you got the country right."

"Well I gotta take a shower and feel free to use the guest shower," Kendra offered going up the stairs. "God, I need a hot shower. D-man did a number on me."

Kiko smirked tightly and nodded.

Kendra turned on the shower and got undressed just tossing her workout clothes aside. She found it odd how Kiko reacted in almost fear over a simple bottle of sake. In any case, what was even odder was that she felt as ease with Kiko. It's like they knew each other in a former life if that was even possible. Kiko also resisted answering her questions only if it was really important to her to protect Kendra from harm.

Kendra stepped into the hot streams of water and wet her hair. So far, Kiko was only guarded about 2 things. That bottle of sake and her boyfriend. Otherwise, she was an open book somewhat. The bottle of sake, she needed to look up and as for her mystery boyfriend, she was wondering who he was. Kiko didn't seem to text or communicate to him, at least while she was around her.

Kiko was going to tell Kendra she was going to go. She needed to get back to her place to take that shower, but more importantly, she needed to check into work and review any interesting low hanging fruit contracts that could be done in a day for easy money.

She roamed stealthy into Kendra's room as normal to the sound of water pitter pattering off her body and went to the bathroom archway to say she was leaving. There was no door to this open ultra modern house and through the mirror Kiko just balked at Kendra's nude form through the glass of the stall.

Kiko already knew from yoga class that she was muscular but this took the cake. Kendra was just lathering up and by golly she was beautiful. She was toned so well that she had yet to show her baby bump.

Eric and Dyson were freaking lucky to have her, Kiko mused. Thoughts danced in her head of stripping down and joining Kendra in that shower but alas Kendra didn't see her that way. Also, their friendship was growing by leaps and bounds. Now wasn't the time to throw it all away. Besides, she knew her place. She told Kendra that she was resigned to be her confidant and friend even though Kendra didn't know that she was the target of her affection. In any case, in her line for work, having any type of relationship was a liability even this one.

Guilt was Kiko's next feeling stepping away from the door to be out of sight. How dare she thinking about her friend that way she scolded herself. She needed a drink and she needed it now. She, in addition, needed to distance herself from Kendra a little.

"Hey, I'm going to split," Kiko announced, peering into the mirror at her again surreptitiously.

"OK. So see you tomorrow. Ugggggg." Kendra mentioned stretching her neck.

"Are you ok?" Kiko inquired concerned, but looking at Kendra, she was stretching her neck muscles. Dyson probably did a number on her at the precinct.

"Yea, D-man shifted on me in the interrogation room. He was …. A little rough. I'll be fine."

Kiko was always purposeful with her word but found herself saying, "I can give you a quick massage after you get out." She immediately saw Kendra pause to consider this stepping out from the streams and Kiko also covered her mouth knowing she just probably stepped over the line.

Kendra thought that was nice of her but offered her a way out, "I don't want to keep you. Thanks."

Kiko made a split second decision and added, "I have professional experience in that area and it'll help the soreness go away." How far was she willing to go, Kiko mused?

"OK. I guess I need to have a better range of movement tomorrow," Kendra concluded.

Bo walked briskly into the crack shack. She needed to talk to someone since her mind still felt both clear but unsettled.

It was abandoned with Kenzi at the bar playing with a bottle cap from a beer long since finished.

No noted that Kenzi had her carry on packed and ready to go.

Bo slower her approach and said curiously, "Kenz?"

Kenzi didn't even both to look at her and just said as controlled as she could without blowing up, "Bo Bo, Tamsin sent Arin to back you up when you dealt with Lauren. Arin relayed everything back to Tamsin and me. To say I'm disappointed is putting it mildly."

Bo sat down and began, "I was kicking her butt Kenz, but ….."

"Really? But you ended up doing the tango with Lauren," Kenzi announced glaring at Bo.

Bo tried to get a hold of the situation but had no idea how and stammered, "I… I don't know why I did that. I do love Lauren."

Kenzi just almost had it and nearly yelled, "We ALL love Lauren but YOU missy gave her your heart! Did we forget who's the real victim here?!"

"Tamsin… I… I love her…. She's a really good friend and is bonded to me," Bo stammered not sure why that didn't sound right.

Kenzi just lost it and yelled in Bo's face, "Tamsin LOVES you and ONLY you! She let the bond form because of that love. REMEMBER unconditional love? You promised it to her and she is giving it back to you and YOU fucking set it on fire! AGAIN."

"I… I needed to bed with Lauren… to… to" Bo backed up trying to digest this. "I… I needed to feed…."

"YEA just BLAME it on something you CAN'T do Bo!" Kenzi jump out of her seat angry. "Tamsin also filled you up before you left so don't freaking tell me that it was an URGE because you weren't hungry."

"I… Kenzi…."

"To make it WORSE you fucking GAVE your heart to Lauren and put Tamtam in the 'friends with benefits zone'! T-sam was nice enough to let you tango with her or anyone else you wanted but NO. You… you…."

"She means more to me than that," Bo yelled back.

"A friend BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" Kenzi screamed back but at the same time hook punched her former friend.

Bo was shocked and surprised that her best friend punched her so hard she was knocked off her stool and was lying on the ground. The shooting pain was from her jaw and back of her head she managed to bump on the bar.

Kenzi didn't apologize and just kept ranting, "You came here to FEED from my daughter Bo.. MY DAUGHTER! You promised Lauren that you'd make sure T-sam doesn't interfere or harm LAUREN or your 'blossoming' relationship with the doctor who is KNOWN to have more skeletons in her closets than Genghis Khan! T-sam hides NOTHING from you. You also promised your HEART to Lauren. HOW DARE YOU! You're using Tammy! Using her until Lauren can find a way to keep you feed via injection."

"It's not like that…" Bo got up still holding her jaw but was at a loss for her defense.

"THEN what Bo Dennis!" Kenzi spat back extending her luggage handle sharply ready to roll out of there.

"I…"

"FUCK YOU! You and back stabbing Lauren then would kick her to the curb like a piece of trash," Kenzi pointed towards the door. "You …you… you… I hate to say this…. SLUT!"

That name really hurt Bo to the core.

"Tamsin is a free spirit! She doesn't want to be tied down," Bo yelled back not knowing if that was 100 percent true.

"BUT she chose to be with you… LOVE YOU UNCONDITIONALLY! Even against everything she holds dear! She moved Valhalla and earth for YOU. She took YOUR pain you saddled her with through the bond. She'd die for you. Now she won't move on killing or hurting Lauren now of the same reason. LOVE. Tamsin keeps her promises which is more than I can say for you! " Kenzi walked toward he door rolling the small suitcase behind her.

"Kenz… where are you going…." Bo welled up. Her best friend was leaving her and it looked like for good.

"We're DONE Bo!" Kenzi didn't even bother to look back.

"Nooooo," Bo yelped in pain with tears streaming down her face and then begged. "I.. I need you. I can't hold everyone together with.. without you … PLEASE."

Kenzi, still brooding with distain, just craned her head to look at Bo. "You SHOULD have thought about that before screwing my daughter over… figuratively and literally!... No Bo. YOU were the glue that kept everyone together, but you are also the only one to blame if it falls apart too," Kenzi opened the door to leave.

Bo collapsed to her knees and sobbed totally broken. Kenzi was right about being the only one to blame for her actions. What had she done?

Kenzi frowned and left for Spian. She hated to see their relationship end this way. Maybe their close friendship would have survived if Tamsin was never her daughter. Maybe not. THIS was not the Bo Dennis she knew, not anymore.

There once mighty succubus crumbled to the floor in utter defeat.

It didn't take long for Kendra to finish up and come out of the shower with just a towel tightly wrapped around her body.

Kendra felt a little naked but trusted Kiko just enough to follow through. It wasn't like she was naked and her workout gear covered less than this towel.

Kiko just kept it casual and motioned to the bed pulling her comforter back, "Just sit first so I can get the knots out of your neck.

Kendra complied and Kiko kneeled behind her and worked her neck and shoulder blades.

It took a couple minutes and Kendra finally relaxed. Kiko was really good at this and Kendra queried surprised, "Wow. I pay for good massages like this. Are you a licensed and do this moon lighting?"

The assassin just chuckled, "No I'm not licensed but I'm self taught to the point I'm better than most."

"Oh yea…. Right there," the detective grunted. It was rewarded with more pressure and Kendra was in heaven.

"I can feel it."

Kendra found it odd that Kiko was this good and when Kiko laid her in bed to face down and loosened her towel on her body, it was fine with her.

The cop just had to ask, "So you learned it as part of your job?"

"Yea," Kiko just shrugged.

"Mmmmmmmm. Why if you don't mind me asking? I don't see the fit." It was a moment later when Kendra kind of put it together saying, "Don't tell me. You pose as a massage therapist as a means to get to your target?"

Kiko was in heaven since she had full access to all of Kendra's body moving the towel around a little too much. She just had take a 'gander and the goodies' albeit her back side. She had a cute ass. Apparently this was something that only Dyson and Eric had. She just finally replied, "Correct. This is just one of the several ways I utilize to get close to my targets."

Kendra added, "Oh. And then you, 'take care of them'."

"Well it depends. Sometimes I need information. I can get it the nice way which is to ask. The really nice way, which is to offer them sexual favors to a degree…."

"Or go mid-evil on this ass," Kendra completed.

"Yes."

Kendra huffed out, "And I guess it has the side benefit knowing if they are armed and also being able to scope out the place, since they're probably faced down."

She's quick, the assassin noted mounting her lower back. At this point the massage was just a veiled excuse to put her hands all over the sexy detective's body LEGALLY.

"God Kiki….. YEA… right there… oh my….. Ugggggggggg!" Kendra moaned in sheer pain and pleasure. Kiko just knew how to work her hands. Her finger strength was exceptionally powerful and her back muscles were adroitly being kneaded like dough. She was becoming Jell-O under one of the most dangerous assassins in the country. Did she trust Kiko now that she realized that she was mounted? It was tactically a bad fighting position, but THIS was one of the best massages ever. It barely registered that Kiko set her towel totally aside and she was totally naked now.

"Kiki? Do I look like a Hawaiian hula girl on a dash board?" Kiko growled ever so slightly but put more pressure on her finger tips to the now trapped and helpless cop. How she wanted to OWN her. She cherished the control she had over people's lives. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.

"Ahhhhhhh! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Kendra beat the bed then jeered. "God soooo good! Kiki … Kiki… Kiki!"

Kiko dropped on top of the cop and put her in an almost playful but firm head lock with one arm and massaging her sore muscles even harder. "REALLY?"

"GOD! I'm not into S&M but… SHIT Kiko… This is better and fucking SEX!" Kendra grunted in near excruciating pain but relished it at the same time.

Kiko finally asked in a whisper next to her ear, "So you trust me then not to choke you out?"

Kendra realized what a bad position she was in and also totally forgot Kiko was an assassin; An extremely experienced one at that.

"Yeeeeeeeees," Kendra hissed going limp to show her the trust she had. In this position, she was dead in the water anyway.

Kiko was about to bite her ear lobe but stopped short letting her go and resuming her deep tissue massage. 'Shucks,' thought Kiko with a frown. She ALMOST took her.

"May I call you Kiki?" Kendra finally asked.

"May I call you Kennie?" Kiko counter offered.

"Sure."

"Then Yes."

Kiko added some oil towards the end and completed her massage on Kendra's lower back only to find that Kendra was fast asleep. She was in such a deep slumber that dirty thoughts ran through her head but decided it was time to go before she crossed way over the line.

She got up stealthy off of Kendra but to her surprise Kendra flipped over and just grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving and said in a dreamy voice, "Hey. Can I get the deluxe package? Sore abs."

The mercenary's jaw almost hit the ground but did keep her composure. Kendra was now totally nude in front of her; Kendra's body inviting a cold hearted killer to take it. Kennie had no freak idea how bad of an idea this was.

Kiko nodded hesitantly and knew what Kendra was asking for was going WAY beyond friendship. To Kendra though it was being a very good friend. For Kiko however, this was equivalent to sex.

The assassin keeled next to the detective like a hunter to the prey and began with her abs. Kendra was so appetizing even though she covered her breast by crossing her arms over her chest as well as keeping her legs tightly clamped together. By Kendra doing this, it was even MORE of a challenge that must be conquered. Kiko HAD to get Kennie to reveal her secret Davinci's code of her OWN free will.

That didn't take long when she began to move up to her torso. Kendra was not only near asleep but was so relaxed, that she let a simple touch from Kiko's hands move her arm and hands out of the way.

As a massage therapist which she was not, it was a no no to touch her breasts but did so anyway. Kiko wanted more, oiling up, caressing her breasts, even her nipples until fully erect.

HEAVEN.

She then oil up her friend's inner thighs and like a miracle, the oceans parted ever so slightly revealing her sacred temple.

There, in that most vulnerable state, Kendra was an open book. PREY ready to be taken down. Kiko was almost rabid in lust, her oiled hands caressing her perky breasts. She trained to keep her composure.

She kneaded her inner thighs and kept approaching her sacred temple doors. It inched closer and closer.

She brushed against, grazing her field of dreams.

CLOSER

Her fingers frolicked and played in the field of dreams.

CLOSER

Her fingers reached her temple doors.

The detective was in a deep asleep.

Her raiding party split, with one hand caressing her firm tips her other polished the doors to the temple entrance.

There she stayed with her expression finally breaking to that of neediness. She bit her bottom lip to keep from plundering her best friend and raiding her most holy temple without warning.

So close but Kendra wasn't slick for her. It meant that she's better not ruin her trust.

With that realization, Kiko found herself resuming her normally massage and right as she completed, she worked up enough courage to cover her up and then perk Kendra on the cheek stealthily.

Kiko mused that Kendra was more addictive than Kennie even realized but relationships in Kiko's field were a weakness. Not only will it keep her from moving around, but with the surprisingly strong friendship they just formed, it was clouding her judgment. Others she worked with already recognized a change in her availability. What would happen if someone tried to hurt Kennie? Kiko hated to admit it, she'd respond in kind with or without a contract.

Bo was so distraught that she ended crying herself to sleep on the couch. She knew that if she saw Tamsin again, Tamsin would surely kill her. That and she made that same promise to Freya too. She did love Tamsin even in her messed up state.

Would she keep it her word? Yes. Her word was everything to her. Lauren had yet to text her or call which was good and bad.

Good since she got a little time to think and bad because she knew she was probably preoccupied with Suzie. It of course didn't help that she couldn't think straight.

It seemed like an hour passed for Bo, but to her it was hell. For the first time she was burdened with both confusion and indecisiveness, in addition to wallowing in self hate. Bo was so emotionally drained, she was dead to the world but she roused by an angel.

This angel must have known her state of sheer exhaustion, shell shocked at recent events. This one picked her up carrying her up the stairs to her shower to sit her in a chair while the blonde drew up a bath.

Bo tried like a drunk to identify this person but her vision was blurry. Even rubbing her eyes she could barely even stay awake. It was a blonde woman. Lauren? Tamsin probably hated her guts after all right now.

After a couple of minutes without a word, she was helped out of her clothing and hoisted into the tub where she plopped sloppily into the warm sudsy water that smelled more like pungent bath salts.

Someone who loved her was using a sponge to wash from head to toe her from outside of the tub. The sponge was a little more abrasive than she was use to but whoever was doing this cared for her deeply.

Bo wanted to say something, but she was babbling like a drunkard. No matter, this angel knew her, understood her without words and as such Bo trusted her.

Finally the angel waved a hand over her heavy lids and that was all Bo needed leaning her head back and drifting off towards her dreams.

Her final thought as smell of these weird bath salts cleared both her sinuses and her mind before the cloak of sleep fell over her?

'This blonde isn't Lauren. It's my angel Tamsin.'


	42. Rhymes with Runt

Kendra stretched under the sheets of her bed. This was probably one of the best naps she ever had. Not only that, she was really relaxed and felt good all over. Why was she naked if Eric wasn't there? Then it dawned on her.

Kiko had given her a massage. That girl was talented and they'd have to do this more often.

It was odd how their friendship came to be, Kendra brooded. Out of all the places to start, it was on an arrest. The thought still crossed her mind that Kiko maybe was using her, but something deep down told her otherwise.

She glanced over to the bedroom side table and saw a scribbled note from Kiko that read:

'Gotta go to work. TTYL.'

Kendra s just smirked swinging her legs out of the bed. 'Work.' She hoped that work didn't interfere with hers but she was on leave anyway.

She got up to get dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. She felt a like lounging around the rest of the evening. Maybe watch and on demanded show or 2. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out some frumpy items and donned them on but paused to feel her body. Her skin felt extra soft and smooth all over.

'That's right, she used oils on me mid way through,' she thought to herself heading towards the kitchen but it did cross her mind that the oils were applied to every part of her body. EVERY part.

"I'm glad she's a professional," Kendra chuckled shrugging to herself opening up the laptop on the counter.

She was still burning with curiosity what the bottle of sake meant to Kiko. It took some time, but she found what she was looking for.

That bottle did have the best sake in it when served slightly on the cool side, but Kiko was correct. Ninjas were assassins plain and simple whose loyalty was whoever could pay them more but certain ninjas stayed true regardless of the money. This bottle symbolized a bond, the unbreakable relationship between a select group of ninjas and their masters. Normally, the master is the one served sake by everyone lower than him or her, but in this case and with this bottle, it is the ninja who is served by the leader. The reason being is that the leader wouldn't be there had it not be for the ninja and maybe his loyal followers.

This bottle was used in rituals where the master would ask most humbly for an enemy to be vanquished. It was asked and not ordered since in this case the assassin and his followers had an existing pact to with enemies of their leader which meant they'd have to break it and go to war. Breaking a pact formally or informally was looked down upon, not to mention dishonorable. Any ninja that accepts this proposal and succeeds is then elevated to family; EQUAL to that of a brother of the master for that life. The catch, Kendra read, was that the assassin survives. More often than not, this was a suicide mission done in times of desperation, especially if one was on the losing side.

Kendra still had to wonder WHY Kiko was so scared of that bottle. Kendra was in no way her 'master'. Kiko was her own woman and took her own directives. Was Kiko HERS though? And if so WHY? They had only known each other less than a week but yet they were somehow close friends already.

Her house phone then rang which broke her from her thoughts abruptly.

Kendra grabbed her cordless and glanced at the caller ID.

(Unknown)

"Hello?" Kendra answered unsure. It could be anyone.

"Hey Sweetie," The deep male voice said.

"Hey! What's up Hero!" Kendra smiled broadly. It was Eric.

"Just want to thank you. Now that Jack and his buddies aren't around, things are a bit easier."

Kendra laughed and mentioned, "See you owe me."

"So what's my sweetie up to?"

"Nuttin much, just hanging around the house. Relaxing," Kendra sashayed over to the couch floating on a cloud and falling into it with a plop. "God I miss you."

"I miss you to. Jeez I wish you were here. I not only need better eyes and ears, but want to shag the hottest Captain in the world."

"And WHO might that be? I hope you not cheating on me," Kendra smirked.

"Well I'm just about to pull up to her house."

Kendra snapped her head to the sound of a single tone alerting her that someone was approaching her house. Kiko actually recommended it and it was installed while they were away. It seemed it worked just fine.

Kendra hopped out of the couch and skittered to the front door and sure enough, looking at the camera monitor, it was Eric pulling up to their humble 10 acre house.

She was so enthusiastic she just tossed the phone aside, jerked open the front door and ran out bare footed to her husband.

Into his powerful arms she jumped and they kissed desperately for minutes.

Kendra giggled overjoyed finally breaking the kiss still being carried by her muscular partner twirling her around, "Hey! Glad you called me before you rolled in or else I'd meet you with my AR-15."

"Ohhhhh?" Eric grunted curiously raising a brow. "You know I'm still packing like a UPS truck right?"

Eric carried her into the house.

Kendra finally got off of Eric then jeered, "Well I upgraded our alarm system. You know, me being all by myself and all. It'll give me that .005 second drop or more I need on Jehovah's witnesses."

Eric just laughed heartily as they sauntered to the kitchen, "I'm sure they wanted to meet their creator sooner anyway. So what did you upgrade it with? I saw no cable across the driveway and IR gives too many false positives."

"That's all low tech," Kendra waved it off pulling out shot glasses and a bottle tequila. She was just about to say Kiko recommended it but Eric and everyone knew Kiko's reputation although there were not concentrate sightings of her. "I installed a system which integrated heat signatures as well as IR. Crap load less false positives."

"Whoa nice. What must have cost s pretty penny," Eric mentioned impressed. Kendra was never really into high tech security systems for their surrounding property. She counted the monitoring system and physical security upgrades to the house. They had the yard expanse on standard video surveillance. "Who turned you on to that?"

Kendra thought quickly. She not only gave her word to protect the Fae world, but Kiko had a bad rap in the human one. Kendra did remember that Kiko signed in as 'Jessie Sato' at the gym. "I forgot to tell you, I've made a friend in my yoga class, Jessie Sato. She goes by the nick name Kiko. She works in the security field."

Eric gulped down the shot with Kendra but also knew that Kendra talking generalities in someone's field of work was a little odd and followed up, "Ya' know the security field is rather large."

Kendra laughed it off. She needed something that was TRUE about Kiko but enough to stop this line of questioning. "She's a specialized private security contractor with a spec op background. She never went into the detail as to her contracts which probably require a clearance of some sort."

"Oh. THAT type of security. At least I know she isn't a rent-a-cop at CeilingMart. A SHE huh?" Eric coyly asked.

Kendra observed the veiled comment and just moved the conversation out of that that zone, "Yea, SHE can be a powerful woman her field with jar heads like you."

Eric pushed ahead and wittily confessed, "I didn't mean it THAT way. For a moment I was getting jealous and possessive."

Kendra like a cat walked to his side of the bar and teased, "Poor baby. You MIGHT just have to. She gave me a massage today. Tough yoga class."

Eric lifted a brow.

Kendra led Eric's hands under her shirt to feel her smooth tummy but slowly guided them up and purred, "It was a FULL body massage with oil. Feel how soft my skin is?"

Eric felt his pants get tighter and Kendra, the love of his life, made no qualms about showing off her body. In a matter of moments, he felt her pert nipples not to mention the softness of her surrounding skin. "Emmm ALL over huh?" Eric questioned with his other hand going under the elastic at the back of her shorts then stroking her nude backside.

"Yup."

"And you let her?"

"Yup. It was such a good massage that I told her it was BETTER than sex."

Kendra's shorts pooled at her feet with her stepping out.

Eric pulled Kendra's shirt over her head and then easily lifted her on the counter.

"Are you SCARED that she might take me and I'd enjoy it?" Kendra leaned back planting her hands behind her relaxed. She opened her legs goading Eric to become one with her. For SOME reason, Kendra deduced, Eric COULD tell she was cheating on him. He never questioned, even in jest, about her loyalty to the relationship. Kiko was right. He MIGHT already know she totally screwed Dyson to become her partner in the Fae world. Worst part about it was, she had no regrets. This was messed up.

She also kind of felt bad that she used Kiko to throw him off, almost like a scapegoat. Kiko was a great friend and when they were about, she looked stoic, cold and proud. However, Kendra got to see another side of her when they were alone. She was actually quite adorable and soft even though she tried her hardest not to show it. Like it or not, Kiko got lots of looks of admirations but those quickly turned to fear since she was so intimidating. She was taller than most men and even towered over her.

Eric revealed is throbbing member not to mentioned his chiseled figure and took his wife. How he missed her.

Kendra yelped in discomfort as Eric wasted no time grinding his member into her. Kendra had yet to warm up at her entrance but Eric's intruder was already coated in his own seed which did make it slightly easier. 'God, he's rabid for me,' Kendra thought. This was unusual.

She was glad she Kiko massaged her post Dyson since Eric was more aggressive than usual. It was as if he was competing against someone for her love. It seemed that way and yes he was.

Kendra jeered him on more knowing he'd release faster, "Yea, I dropped my towel for her no problem and threw my tight toned body at her." It was safer to use Kiko in her story since it wasn't true and that Eric knew she didn't play on that play ground but at the same time, she knew Eric would go nuts over girl love.

"Ugggggggggggggggggg" Eric found his second wind slamming into her lifting her off the table briefly.

"I covered up, but her HANDS….. she was sooooo good. I let them go ANYWHERE they pleased," Kendra added. It was the truth after all.

"I'mmm… I'm gonna… you.. you NAUGHTY girl! Naaaaaaaaaaa!" Eric grunted with pain riddled all over his face. He wanted to hold back and make this last longer.

"I let her caress me tits, tweak my nipples until I almost came!" Kendra knew with was a half truth. She was knocked out when this happened, but well, it could have.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Eric resisted increasing his hip trusts.

"I came wetting her hand with her 3 fingers assaulted me. And… and I freaking LOVED it," Kendra put the last nail in the coffin knowing that Eric would visualize it. Mysteriously enough even Kendra could visualize that scene even though it never happened and she didn't know why.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Eric throatily grunted releasing his seed deep inside her and he just kept thrusting with her chiseled chest now gleaning with beads of sweat.

Kendra almost thought Eric would be spent but he surprised her again tackling her and sucking her tips. He was still ramming her albeit a little less stiff. He was a machine and didn't stop.

NOW Kendra felt the guilt. Eric DID innately know she banged Dyson and he wanted to own her. D-man was doing the same thing. Who was the better lover?

Eric since he had more experience with her.

Who was introducing her to more kinks and hence was quickly getting the upper hand?

Dyson. He had a long life time to perfect them and he no doubt learned a thing of 2 from Bo. He was also probably a ladies' man.

Kendra needed to make a her best performance ever to throw Eric off now, but was it needed because she just about to follow Eric lead falling into sweet suffering bliss.

She crested wildly and he just kept owning her. She knew she'd have to come clean about Dyson now but when was the more opportune question.

It was already late in the night and Kendra and Eric were exhausted in a sweaty pile on the couch. They did it all over the first floor. Kendra was impressed that Eric could have that stamina.

"God Hero,…. That was…. oh shit…. I don't think I can walk straight after this….. If was wasn't already pregnant, THIS would do it," Kendra huffed out of breath.

"Heh. Sorry Sweetie, but you'll probably have to call Jessie or Kiko over again," Eric joked.

"Yea, but she didn't give me THAT type of massage Eric. You know that," Kendra smirked.

"Oh I was just talking about a 'deep tissue' massage," Eric mentioned with hidden meaning.

Kendra got it and just jeered, "Wouldn't YOU like to see?"

"Sure"

"You are SO one track minded," Kendra just shoved him playfully.

"What? I'm a guy," Eric clarified. "I can dream right?"

Kendra needed to ask something to gauge his openness to extramarital relationships but needed to put it carefully forward, "You know, in that dream of yours, did I go down on Kiko?"

Eric was blunt and glibly stated, "Yes."

"Hmmmm. And if I did it for real? Not that I would," Kendra put forward.

"So long as I can join you," Eric nearly laughed.

"God….. men…." Kendra rolled her eyes then shook her head.

So the answer was no to other relationships as it should be. The only reason why Kiko was ok was for his own enjoyment of a threesome. Confessing about Dyson was going to be tough.

Bo shot up finding herself in bed in her silk PJs and quickly glanced around in panic.

"Whoa easy there Bobo," Kenzi soothed sitting at the edge of the bed.

"TAMSIN…. Where is she?!" Bo demanded.

"She's down stairs talking to Vex and Freya but first thing is first. I need to bring you up to speed, and Tamsin can take care of the rest," Kenzi offered.

Bo nodded.

Kenzi put her hand on top of Bo's and put on the best apologetic face she could, "OK First Bo Bear. Dude'ess …. I'm sorry I totally spazed out on you with the Tyson right hook. You're my BFF and I should have never doubted you. It wasn't YOU that was talking, it was the drugs. WHICH brings me to my next point: You are drugged and inadvertently poisoned by Lauren. T-Sam was the one who found out by hacking into Lauren's own surveillance system at the clinic. She used an attractant that is specifically tuned to your DNA. It makes you want to lust after Lauren and susceptible to her will."

Bo just nodded digesting this and hugged Kenzi tightly, "I'm sorry I was a total dumbass. I didn't think Lauren could stooped that low. She not only used me, she … she …. Raped me. And cheated on me within minutes with her nurse Suzie."

Kenzi hugged her tighter, "Bobo… I just have no words. Lauren is assimilating into the dark just fine but that doesn't justify what she did to you."

Bo just parted the hug and put her hand on Kenzi shoulder and arm's length. "Say it like it is Kenz. She scewed me over. Druged me.. and .."

Bo was so pissed she jumped out of the bed and nearly yelled, "She drugged me and fucking raped me and …. Worse she USED me against my love Tamsin! How DARE she! She thralled me… ME! *I* do the thralling!"

"I… I know Bo….." Kenzi saw the runaway train not being able to do a thing about it.

"Lauren loves me! Ha! LOVE.. is a four letter word to her," Bo yelled not holding back. "I gotta four letter word for her too and it rhymes with 'RUNT'! … fuck it THAT CUNT! I'm gonna go over there and KILL her! Bitch!" Bo was so incensed that she walked over to her chest with her weapons and threw it open.

"Emmm Bo bear. Freya and Vex of the dark are here to talk to you on a very urgent matter. Also… Tamsin needs to talk to you too. Things are a little more complicated than that."

"WHY NOT! If I KILL that doctor bitch ass cunt and bring her head back to Tamsin that'll show my dedication to her!" Bo pulled out a sword and set it aside and powerfully striding into her walk in closet.

Bo yanked off her silk PJs and donned on a bra, tank and leather pants for starters but her tirade was far from over yelling out to Kenzi unseen but was probably still on the bed. "I'll give her Doccubus, 'cus YOU are gonna help me throw the DOCTOR under the BUS!"

"OW," Kenzi replied but knew Bo meant it. She was really mad and understandably so.

She picked a black sleeveless leather vest dove into it but kept going getting more agitated by the second, "No WAY am I gonna return to a traitor! Backstabbing flat chested bimbo! FUCK! Where IS she now!"

Kenzi saw Tamsin walk in fluidly and decided it was time to get some drinks on with Mark.

Bo just zipped it up in a hurry and it was then she was hugged from behind and Bo would have none of it. NO ONE was gonna hold her back.

Then wings encircled her. TAMSIN's soft, fluffy, warm wings.

HEAVEN.

Bo tried to be mad but Tamsin rocked her gently and just said, "Shhhhhhh. What Lauren did to you was wrong. You have every right to feel the way you feel. I know you want to make things right again with us and you can. However, something bigger is afoot here and I need Lauren unfortunately alive."

"No Tammy, she tried to take you away from me. US!" Bo struggled but fell into a calm when Tamsin kissed her nape gently.

"Can you just hear them out? It's kind of important to me too," Tamsin pouted but knew Bo couldn't see it. "We still probably need to talk about us but Freya and Vex have to leave soon."

"So you're not mad at me?" Bo turned around to face her beautiful Valkyrie.

"We are as we once were. The same couple at the dry heaving Twilight party," Tamsin clicked rubbing her back.

"No we're not. I can tell from your aura Tammy. We took several steps back. DON'T lie to me," Bo warned.

Tamsin pouted and just offered, "I'm sorry Bo. It's me not you. What you said even under the influence did hurt me, but I am willing to work on us if you want to stay with me."

Bo looked deep into her Valkyrie's ever expressive green eyes and she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Tamsin. I don't know how to make that up to you but I will find a way. Tell me what it is and I'll do it. Please let me love you my Valkyrie," Bo pouted but then in total surrender knelt before Tamsin taking her hand begging her to be taken back.

Needless to say Tamsin had no words since Bo yielded to no one. Of course she'd apologize if she was in the wrong, but this took it to another level. Bo was hers. How could she doubt that?

Tamsin quickly pulled her up and then stammered face to face mere inches away from one another, "Bo …. I want this… I want US… but … but I'm filled with…. With…" Tamsin could not believe she could say this about herself since she was a Valkyrie, "With doubts. I'm unsure of what to do, …. Even with the next steps I'm….. SHIT…"

Tamsin darted her glance away but Bo was patient stroking Tamsin's cheek until bravery found her again. "I'm scared Bo," Tamsin said softly in a wavering voice. She was never so scared in her life and she wasn't even in a battle. Even in battle, there was no time to be scared since one had to fight for their life or be dead. In this instance, she was scared to be burned again.

Bo hugged her and shed a tear. She knew what she did and said were inexcusable and really cut Tamsin deep. That and she just managed to dump her twice. Yet oddly enough Tamsin was brave enough to shoulder the entire relationship while things looked hopeless. Heck even Kenzi, her BFF abandoned her. "You're the bravest person I know."

Tamsin broke the hug and quickly whisked away an errant tear with a nod but snapped back to her snarky self and held Bo at arm's length, "More chit chat later. OK? Freya and Vex are waiting for us, they'll explain the plan and I'll fill in the blanks ok? Just follow my lead."


	43. Getting Off Her Chest

Bo was being led by the hand down stairs and knew it had to be urgent. At the bar, Kenzi and Mark were just talking at the far end while Vex and Freya stood then turned to face them. Vex of course leaned back on the bar lazily and said, "That was fast for a feed session love."

Bo just brushed it off and Tamsin just cut to the chase, "OK Freya, you got the floor."

Freya was formal and straightened up and announced, "Bo Dennis, daughter of Hades, I as well as countless others like the dark need your help."

Bo just cut her, off and said, "Can we please get to the heart of the matter and talk to one another plainly."

Freya nodded but Vex finally offered, "Fae. Pow'erful Fae are disappearin' at an alarming rate and Evony is behind it all."

Freya added, "Demi gods and maybe even gods are no match for her short of an all out battle to overwhelm her in numbers, but I don't want to try that just yet."

Vex added once more, "Eu see love, when the mad doct'er Lauren Lewis gave Evony 'er powers back, it twas more than just 'er same ones she 'ad, just amp up, eu see."

Freya chimed in, "Your Doctor Lauren Lewis gave her more strength than several Ogres, more agility than a kitsune, and reflexes of a cat. She is by far the most dangerous Fae out there and she is killing her competition literally. Vex has gone into hiding and even he is on her side somewhat."

"Well, wot can I say. She 'as 'er good an bad days. So the dark are running scared and it is only a matter of time before she take on the light with 'er now loyal subjects," Vex concluded.

Bo was sharp, "What does this have to do with you Freya?"

Freya answered, "She already killed several Valkyries that got in her way. It wasn't intentional on our part. We just didn't get out of the way fast enough. She was able to melt down everyone in a radius and they were there. Her apology to me went something like, 'They'll be reborn anyway but why didn't they watch where I was going.' She needs to be stopped before she tries another power play which will kill many more."

"OK. So what do you propose."

Tamsin just walked in front of Bo and said, "THIS is where we need you. Lauren believes that right now you are all hers. I've even taken the liberty to text her on your phone that you had an extended feed session and will be home late. You will pretend to be her mindless succubus. Freya is going to give you a protection anklet which wards off most spells that will do you harm and give you luck. It should protect you against her attractant, but JUST in case Lauren asks you to take it off, Vex hocked a potion which you will take weekly to negate those attractant affects as well. We need information Bo on HOW Lauren made Evony. We also need a way to reverse it and if necessary make her human once more. She needs to be stopped NOW."

Bo turned to Tamsin and surmised aloud, "So you want me to spy on Lauren? Why not just sneak into her place and get the items?"

"Because Lauren is under the total protection of Evony. Anyone that tries to do her harm 'disappears.' You have the protection too sine Lauren wants to own you. Rumor has it that Evony owes a debit to Lauren for making her powerful and will do whatever it takes to keep her happy. THAT included breaking us apart with Blaze. WHICH didn't work since I am soooooo awesome," Tamsin sang.

"OK, I'm game," Bo concluded.

Freya immediate stepped forward and knelt down to affix the non descript gold anklet to her right leg. Meanwhile Bo took a shot of a putrid and caustic red protion handed to her by Vex.

Freya and Vex had to go, but Freya did have one question, "Tamsin, how do I know we can put our trust in her knowing the most recent events?"

That was a good one but Tamsin replied quickly and confidently, "Because Bo is not only bonded to me, but will do ANYTHING I ask. She's mine and she's doesn't repeat mistakes."

Bo raised her eye brow curiously. She didn't give Tamsin her fealty but did promise to do what it took to fix their relationship.

Freya was unconvinced, "Those are just words Tamsin but what choice do we have? If she fails, an all out battle will come anyway. I hope your faith in Bo isn't misplaced for everyone's sake."

Tamsin just turned to Bo and ordered sternly, "At the end of this Bo. KILL Lauren for me. She needs to atone for her actions against Fae kind." THIS was a stretch. Bo might still have a connection with Lauren and might hesitate. She hoped that she wouldn't though. NOT now. They could revise it later, but she needed everyone to trust that Bo was on their side.

Bo kept a relaxed expression and smirked almost like greeting a friend then asked, "How do you want her killed?"

Tamsin was impressed. She didn't hesitate after all and it was nice to be asked how to fracking release that back stabbing, two timing traitor. "Anyway you see fit."

"Thank you Tamsin," Bo nodded slightly.

Freya was a little more convinced and Tamsin needed more.

"Oh and Bo make sure to discredit and humiliate that doctor in a series of staged accidents of course," Tamsin further pushed.

"Post pictures and video of her as a slut doctor on metube when I accidentally sync my phone to the cloud?" Bo said getting the gist.

"YES."

"Clothing mishaps in the middle of her presentations?" Bo kept moving forward seeing Tamsin aura glow brighter.

"Yes. Even better."

"Spill aphrodisiac on her and make her crest in the middle of nerd parties?" Bo added seeing her glow hotter.

"Anything you want that will make your Valkyrie happy," Tamsin concluded enjoying all the possibilities. "One more thing. I like a succubus in her element which means drop cloths now… Your Valkyrie needs to dominate you … please," Tamsin click observing Freya's jaw drop since no one was allowed to dominate Bo.

Bo purred and rubbed herself on Tamsin like a cat and said, "May I keep the anklet on so that everyone will know how into you I am of my own volition?" Tamsin said 'please' after all.

Tamsin gulped. Bo was fulfilling everything and she want to jump her now but would Bo do it since she could stall via slow strip tease long enough to Freya, Vex and Mark to leave at the very least. Kenzi was ok and saw all of Bo already but Tamsin was pretty sure she'd preferred not to.

Kenzi saw Mark pull out his cell phone mumbling, "Move over Kate Downton," but made sure to smack his hand.

Bo unzipped her vest like a professional stripper keeping her eye's transfixed on Tamsin. The one and only object of her desire.

"Questions as to her loyalty anyone?" Tamsin clicked all smug to everyone by Bo since she knew her concentration would break if she looked.

Vex raised his hand with Bo slowly pulling a tank over her head, "Eu wouldn't by chance play 'arem Share'em would eu?"

"Nope, She'll ALL mine. Allllllll mine," Tamsin click but lost concentration when she heard the click of Bo bra clasp come undone.

Freya nodded and pulled Vex along to the door but he yelled back "Threesome?"

Mark followed behind and assisted in pushing Vex out the door but not before Bo tossed her bra purposefully at the retreating gang.

GOD Tamsin loved Bo in this state. She was topless and looked GREAT.

Kenzi was quick and closed the door behind them and said, "OK you can stop now Bo bear."

Tamsin jaw dropped when Bo turned to her popping her button for her leather pants. She wasn't stopping.

Bo knew Tamsin was so close to taking her so she kicked off her boots and unzipped her fly. Tamsin was all hers.

Kenzi shielded her eyes said, "Oooookkkkkk. I'll be in my room."

Bo shimmed out of her pants nice and slow but told Kenzi, "No please stay Kenz. Can you put on Twilight again and Tamsin and I can watch from back here. Do you like Twilight Tamtam?"

"Ugggggggg NO… I hate…" Tamsin grunted until she saw Bo hop up on the counter totally nude with only the anklet and a smile.

Bo parted her legs and curled her index finger for her Valkyrie under her spell to come over and dive in. "You were saying?" Bo purred holding the back of Tamsin's neck to lead her into a deep long kiss.

Tamsin separated and huff out of breath, "I guess I can live with it short stack."

Kenzi just hit play quickly glancing at Bo and Bo signaled her to sit in the couch with her back to them.

Bo keep kissing her still fully clothed Valkyrie all over and huskily added with the show starting in the middle, "Shhhhhhh Tammy. Don't let my BFF know that you banging me. I'm shy."

Tamsin imaged it and it drove her wild as her predatory instinct kicked it full gear. She descended like a snake never losing sight of Bo eyes until she was face to face with Bo's shaved sex.

Bo began to lecture her, "You see, Edward loves Bella so much he refuses, no matter how tempting to bite her. Don't you think that's torture but so romantic?"

Tamsin slowly extended her tongue and played with Bo's top arch and said, "Yea, but there sure LOTS to things he can do to her."

"You mean like making love to her?" God Tamsin was good sucking her perl.

"Or like taking her so hard and fast that she can't get a chance to say no. Everyone knows that she wants it," Tamsin lapped Bo deeper and deeper.

"But it builds up to a SLOW crescendo. How beautifully tender."

"Just bang her and get it OVER with," Tamsin continued to suck her engorged pearl but 2 of her digits slammed into Bo.

Bo muffled a yell. "Slow.. SLOW and steady wins the race."

Tamsin digits retreated then slowed, not really out of Bo's request, but more to torture her. She then changed positioned to sit behind her on top of the bar, making Bo scoot forward a little. Bo, was still on full display if Kenzi turned around.

There they did watch the movie while Tamsin's hands snaked around from behind Bo playing with her nipples and sex but all disguised as a loose hug. Bo was hers again and she was so thankful.

After 30 minutes of being kept at peak, Bo wanted to crest but Tamsin waited. It was seer blissful torment. She waited until the couple had a spate of kissing on screen then Tamsin did the same hopping off the table to face her. Her kisses trailed lower, and lower and lower. Past her breasts, tummy to position her lips to kiss her ultra sensitive nub. Bo already began grinded her hips to her face but resisted when Tamsin kept backing up leaving her unfulfilled.

"P…please take me Tammy," Bo begged softly.

Tamsin then growled knowing full well she had her and gestured to the movie playing. The vampire wanted to sink his teeth into her but resisted with all his might. Finally Tamsin said, "First, don't bite the neck, too obvious. Bite right here." Tamsin nipped Bo inner thigh where her femoral passed. "BTW spoiler alert, he does bite her at her behest."

Bo almost came and slapped her hand on her mouth to stop from distracting Kenzi, who did seem to be into the movie.

Tamsin just kept going in a whisper, "You're MINE Bo but because you are under cover I'll take you in secret where no one will really suspect. I'm gonna suck your blood Bo," Tamsin's fingers kept working Bo's slit gently and her with her hand working her arch and finally in a sneak attack rammed 3 digits past her temple doors touching her spot.

Bo put both hands on her mouth to stop for yelling at Tamsin's attack as the vampire on screen bared his teeth just a little less than an inch from her neck. He had it bad resisting all the way until Tamsin clamped down HARD with her teeth on her inner thigh.

Bo fell into sweet suffering bliss violently diving into the abyss if cathartic guilty pleasure. Tamsin wouldn't let up and she thought Tamsin really did draw blood from her. It didn't matter. Bo was ALL Tamsin's. She just kept releasing even after Tamsin stopped biting her with Bo writhing on the bar laying down containing her moans and shrills of lust with her hands as if her life depended on it.

Tamsin then growled into her ear, "Don't let Kenzi know the snarky bitch detective just BANGED you and you enjoyed it like a slut in the middle of a MOVIE. BAD succubus."

Bo was so into that statement that she got a second wind and just kept releasing. By her holding out, she made her release even more. How she wanted this to go on forever. The succubus might as well have been bitten by a real vampire since Tamsin DID own her now.

Tamsin relished this moment with Bo finally pulling chi from her moaning over and over catching her breath, "I'm yours Tammy, please let me by yours."

Tamsin nodded but kept lapping her folds to bring her down gradually but that didn't stop Bo from confessing, "I love it when you're in control. Let me be your slave…. Please…."

"You bet," the Valkyrie nodded in agreement standing back up and sucking her perky tips as a reward.

"Dominate me? Always and forever?" Bo asked all sweaty.

"Yes Bo. I'd like that but make it so that only I'm the only one that can," she amended.

"Yes my love. I SWEAR it. But Lauren tries to drive some of the time since she is a control freak….. a stuck up ice queen. Now that I am her sort of thrall, I may need to give in to her more."

"Let that whore get her kicks in since you will allow it and then come back to me to confess then be punished. CUFFS, Whips, collar and ALL," Tamsin pulled on one of her tip playfully.

Bo muffled a yell of delight and replied, "Yes mistress."

"Ohhhh I love it when you say that. Besides, I'll consider it her final meal," Tamsin smirked evilly pecking Bo on the lips.

Bo lost in lust replied without batting an eye, "Promise me that I get to kill her ANY way I choose for raping me and attempting to ruin our relationship."

"Sure. You know she ALMOST succeeded."

Bo sat up then put her arms around Tamsin and turned to a more serious note then asked, "Am I am awful person to wish her dead?"

Tamsin felt the change in the wind and just replied, "Well maybe you can exile her. I think love means that you must forgive your enemy. It doesn't justify what they did to you, but vengeance should be tempered with a measure of forgiveness."

Bo nodded to the sage advice and smirked, "Gosh Tammy, you DO know love and justice better than a pompous chi sucking succubus with something to prove."

"Yea, sometimes, but that succubus at least crazily believes she can change the world and I think she might be able to do it. I at least believe in her," Tamsin hugged her in return. "Hey, hate to say this. Why don't you spend more time with Lauren and see if she's really gone off the deep end. Maybe you can steer her back on track and if you can't maybe that'll force your hand to take her life."

Bo nodded, "OK. Thanks Tammy for being there for us." She did have a question though, "So Tamtam? If you knew I was drugged and that you were no longer suffering from the pain of me missing you via the partial bond, why didn't you call us quits? You had that chance right?"

"Yea," the Valkyrie looked down at her feet and paused to compose what she needed to say. "As much as I was hurting … emotionally, I…. I want us and I knew that Lauren was up to no good. I wanted …. No …. needed you to be happy and make your own choices, for or against us."

Tamsin pouted at the heart of the issue where Bo could still leave her.

Bo was both flattered and sad. Tamsin still thought she'd leave but Kenzi was partly right. Tamsin kept her word of unconditional love but more importantly, Tamsin said she loved her in so many words. Did she say it directly? No, but she probably needed time. Wounds from love don't heal overnight.

Kenzi the pointed to the screen not daring to look back, "They've got great chemistry and bond like H2O."

"Uggggggg," Tamsin had Bo hop down from the counter and sit on a bar stool next to her. She kept staring at Bo's perfectly nude figure. Bo was just too hot.

Bo smirked nudging Tamsin who sat down just to her to get her attention, "I'm not going ANYWHERE. Tammy, you own this pussy. I will earn your love back Tammy, this I swear. Do you trust me with Lauren?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Bo read her aura and it wavered.

"I….. If you find out that Lauren can be steered back to the straight and narrow, killing her may not be the solution. I… don't know what would happen if you had feelings for her again," Tamsin confessed beating around the bush.

Bo immediately held Tamsin hands and said, "You know what I like about us? I love being only able to feed from you. I want You and only you to be my everything. OK? I will make Lauren pay and if she pulls anymore shit on me, she's dead. I hate her for what she did to us."

"Yea but she has wiles," Tamsin pouted.

Bo laughed, "So do you and you're making me freaking come in so many perverse ways that I LOVE it. It's evil, dark and depraved. LOVE IT. Lauren? She can make me come but I know deep down she's thinking about the right kilograms of force and direction to stimulate my clitoris for optimal endorphin release. You just know how to screw me in more ways that I can count and it's not scripted like some scientific study."

"Ow. NICE one succubus," Tamsin scrunched her face then high fived her. She did a perfect impression of Lauren. "OK you know I'll have to be a total bitch to you right? I have to act out like I'm not happy that I'm put into 'Friends with feeding' status.'"

"OK but I'll make you pay later. Can I dominate you mighty Valkyrie?"

"Yes," Tamsin confessed looking away and then solemnly added, "You are the ONLY person that I will allow that. None of my former flings dominated me."

"OK and what of Blaze?" Bo needed to ask.

"I sent Blaze on a mission to educate Arin and show her a wilder side in life that I never did with her myself. I was kind of a selfish sister and thought it was uncool to drag her along with me," Tamsin clicked.

"Do you still want to roll with her in bed?" Bo asked directly knowing that Tamsin was border line ready to evade.

Tamsin paused. Bo could see her aura. She COULD try to hide it more, but Bo was really good at reading her overall. Now was not the time for pulling punches. Not only that Bo was hot in the nude. "I don't know Bo. I always considered her a good friend. I would have liked to try it but I'm committed to us."

"OK, that's fine to try her out. I hate double standards especially if I'm sleeping with the enemy. Just let me know first ok? That way I can punish you later," Bo winked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but gave in, "Fine. For you, since you're a succubus at heart, my offer still stands. Feed all you want or at least try to but your heart MUST stay mine."

"If you're with Blaze SAME."

"Done," Tamsin smirked but added, "I can do one better though."

"Huh?"

"Threesome."

It was a classic. Bo's eye's flicked blue.

"I.. I.."

Tamsin just jeered, "Mikey blue eyes says YES."

"I didn't say that," Bo quickly brought defensively.

"I know, but you tout that you can read me. I can read you too."

"Only if it isn't forced," Bo concluded holding her hand.

"Like a porn movie?" Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

Bo joined in.

Finally after they calmed down they went back to watching the movie in time for the end credits. Tamsin put her arm around Bo and Bo around her Valkyrie and asked somewhat jokingly, "Do I need to be the one nude every time we need to talk?"

Tamsin chuckled as Kenzi loaded the cut scenes, "Yes, it would it nice."

"Well it stops you from bringing up your walls it seems and it's my pleasure," Bo grinned from ear to ear.

"Yep," Tamsin clicked and laughed. "You got all the pleasure all right."

Bo pouted and realized that Tamsin has still het to crest and added, "Your turn?"

Tamsin was about to answer when Bo's phone chirped with a text message for Lauren that read:

'I'm home and dinner's about ready. Are you done with business?'

Bo pouted. She didn't want to go back but Tamsin snatched up the phone and replied:

'Yea. I almost most chi sucked her dry babe.'

'Are you experiencing dizziness, slurred speech, or lack of motor function?'

"Ohhhhh so she knows you could OD," Tamsin said to Bo aloud. "Sneaky"

Bo snatch back her phone and started to type angrily, 'I did, but Tamsin fixed me you back stabbing cheating little whore….. Use date rape drugs often bitch?!'

"Emmmmm, No Bo don't send that," Tamsin scrunched her face. "The mission, remember?"

"Yea I guess," exhaled in defeat erasing the text and replied:

'Yes a little but I fed from Tamsin and I felt a lot better.'

'Oh ok. So how'd Tamsin take the news that you and I?'

Bo paused flummoxed at her brazenness and she didn't bother to hide her text from Tamsin and wrote back:

'I came up with a better plan. String T along and let her go once you find a solution to my feeding.'

'Great. Come over in 20?'

'Can't. I need to do 'girlfriend' stuff with T to assure her restless heart that I am hers. NOT. How about 40 mins?' Bo replied.

'K Babe. I love you. - L'

'I (heart) you too. Can't wait to get away from Tammy and make love 2 u 2nite –Your succubus.'

Bo put her phone down and was surprised by Tamsin's reaction when Tamsin rushed in planting her lips on her succubus.

Tamsin knew her kiss was spontaneous but didn't care it was atypical of her and then just murmured, "So succubus, you just got the Doc Kevorkian to agree to let you show LOTS of PDA to me, hang around with me and I don't have to pretend to be pissed at you. Wow, impressive succubus, and DON'T make me compliment you again."

Kenzi turned around then sprinted excitedly grabbing Bo's phone to read her texts. She couldn't help but to insert herself into the conversation.

'This was good stuff,' Kenzi thought parsing the comments and finally trembling with jubilation announcing to the world, "OMG! Lauren thinks she has Bo under her spell and that Bo is spending more time with T to delude Tammy-Fae in thinking you 2 have relationship but Bo is there just to use her then dump her when blonde doc square pants finds the 'feeding' cure. BUT the reality is … is that Bo bear knows the game and is faking out Lauren into THINKING Doccubus is strong but with Bo continuing a relationship with my Tamtam, all the while ready to kick Lauren to the curb when the time comes. Not to mention all the freaking while, Bo is an insider spying and digging up dirt on Evony. HOLY COW DUNG! This is better than a Game of Thrones plot!"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and commented, "If you said 'not to mention', then why did you mention it short stack."

Kenzi just broke out into dance and an adlibbed song and sang, "All I wanna do (pew pew pew pew) and shoot you to death….

Bo shrugged and changed the topic and said to Tamsin, "20 minutes 'til I have to go. Your bed or mine? I got toys in mine that are ribbed for your pleasure."

Kenzi kept singing, "Some some some I murder, some some I back stab….."

Tamsin replied smirking at the creative song lyrics but just melted when Bo took her hand, "My room, I've been….. well" Tamsin needed to make her statement more PC since Kenzi was right there. "I not on Santa's good list and need to be treated accordingly."

Kenzi head this and stopped dead. "Ewwwww TMI! OK. I'll watch 300 down here on high volume and you guy just go," Kenzi skipped away rummaging through the DVDs.

"300?" Tamsin raised a brow. She was almost tempted to stay but Bo chuckled pulling her along up to the attic room.

Bo made sure to use cuffs on Tamsin and take her down aggressively making rabid love to her Valkyrie like no tomorrow.

At the end of it all, Bo tucked her one and only lover into her bed, since Tamsin was totally spent. She got dressed and rushed off to Lauren's making sure to bring extra daggers in case Lauren got too smart for her own good. This was the last time she'd be duped. One word was seared into Bo's mind every time the doctor's name popped in her head.

'Enemy.'

Late into the night, 2 dark Vans stealthily crawled up to Kendra's house without lights on or turning onto her property.

The husky driver dressed in all black of the first van put on his ski mask and night vision goggles as did everyone else. They were all in black.

"Is Eric Shaw gone?"

"Yea," a husky person on the laptop said in back. "He left over an hour ago and is on the next district. Traffic Cam footage confirms this."

"Cops?"

Again the person with the laptop replied, "Busy responding to the staged active shooter near the harbor 35 minutes away."

"SWAT?"

"Same place."

"Police chopper?"

"Down for maintenance waiting for parts."

"Good. Lock and load everyone," the Orc announced pulling out his AK-47 cycling it. "Time to teach this human female not to fuck with us."


	44. What Lies Beneath

Bo found it even hard to hug Lauren upon entering her place.  She pasted on the smile and went through the motions but what Lauren did to her was inexcusable.

How could Bo love someone that just essentially date raped her?

To say it was a challenge was putting it mildly.  She wanted  storm out during the dinner at the very least.  What Bo really wanted to do was hurt Lauren really bad. 

The more Lauren acted like nothing happened between them and compounding it with Suzie.

It was as if they were in a dance only for that one song.  Each displaying that everything was great but it was just the tip of the iceberg.

The food and 3 course meal were wonderful, but the company was lacking.  Bo had lots of things to say to back stabbing Lauren, but held her tongue.  It was just safer to let her talk about her day and well as her nerdy findings.  Bo just pretended to listen with interest.

Oddly, Lauren’s nerdy talk use to be cute, but not so much anymore.  It got banal and trite quickly but Bo held her smile. 

Lauren then talked about Suzie’s experiment and Bo almost flipped.

Mad scientist!

Fucking CHEATER.

WHORE!

Rapist.

She was just a fucking MONSTER.

Bo almost jumped the table to kill in show how right there but compromised to get up and prepare desert.

Distance was good.  With Lauren in the next room Bo had time to breathe and regroup.

‘Lauren raped me,’ Bo told herself, getting then cutting the cheese cake aggressively upset.

‘And I LOVED that piece of crap!’ Bo fumed plopping the slices a little too forcefully on 2 plates.

‘Why didn’t I see her for what she was?  Am I that fucking naïve?’ Bo paused and leaned on the counter deep in thought.

Lauren was just blabbing away but Bo just made well timed, ‘Uh huhs’.

‘FOCUS.  Focus on the mission’, Bo told herself several times.  Bo shook it off and took several deep breaths.

She quickly grabbed some forks and even though the thought did occur to her to bring over the sharp cutting knife she used on the cake to slit her throat, but decided not to.

Bo felt ambivalent about Lauren sitting down here her and pasting on a smile like nothing was wrong.  She liked Lauren.  Lauren until recently was always in her corner but when it concerned leaving her, she was a crazed stalker; the kind in horror movies except this one was her fucking ex and very real.

Things went from bad to worse when Lauren sat next to her and hung all over her.

Lauren noticed that Bo was a little jumpy like she didn’t appreciate being touched and put on a little more off her attractant and it seemed to help.  Somehow Bo was able to resist it slightly.

Bo HATED for once to be held by Lauren, but ginned and bared it but enough was enough then Lauren started to get fresh with her.  She didn’t need to feed and even if she could, NOT from her.

Never again.

It was Bo who nicely excused herself to go to the bathroom while Lauren did the dishes.  How she HATED to be called ‘babe’ by Lauren.

She locked the door and slumped against it sitting on the floor and really upset and angry.  She wanted to hurt Lauren but most of all she didn’t want to be touched by that traitorous doctor. 

Bo turned on the fan and began to sob silently.  She LOVED Lauren and the LEAST Lauren could have done was get out of her way.  She was expecting Lauren to want her to be happy and move on.

No.  It was clear.  You saw what type of person they really were when death came or when they were given almost unlimited power.  In this case, Lauren was under the protection of Evony noting the Fae guards at her clinic.  Lauren supposedly had power over her too, but Tamsin, her love, came back for her against all hope.  She came back because she loved her.

Bo straightened up telling herself to stay on mission, but the fact was, she didn’t want to give Lauren ANY MORE of herself, but she had to in order to get what everyone needed to bring Evony down.

At the same time, it hit Bo hard every time she was touched by Lauren it felt like she was being raped again and again.  She didn’t want to relive it but it cut her deeply as Bo wept profusely but covered her mouth to not be heard.

How could she come out and face her ex without killing her was the question now?

Bo at her wits end text messaged Tamsin, ‘Tamsin…. I can’t fake being L’s.  I feel so violated whnevr she touches me.  Pls let me kill her.’

Tamsin knew how Bo felt.  The bond was getting stronger and replied in a text, ‘Awwww succubus wanna spin the ‘wheel of misfortune’ for L?   Killing her will give her the EASY way out Bo and not benefit us.  Pls…   I like you Bo because you do the impossible and don’t cop out.’

Bo almost laughed drying her tears since she knew how hard it was for Tamsin to say ‘please.’  She then texted back, ‘Can I kick her ass just a little?’

‘N.  So tempting but no.  U hve right to feel the way u feel.  I can feel u thru bond.  Take several deep breaths for me.  In thru nose out thru mouth.’

Bo did so and she did feel a little better and texted back, ‘Wish u where here.’

Tamsin was just lounging around in frumpy shorts and a t-shirt and decided to help Bo out and texted, ‘Tell u wht.  Y don’t I come ovr after u freak Lauren until she passes out.  Better yet fuck her until she goes unconscious.  2 bad u can’t chi suck her until she passes out.  Then I’ll join u in Lauren’s bed.  I luv u effing her GF senseless.  Deal? (Devil emo)’

Bo eyes then flicked blue.  It was so depraved but turned her one but before she could reply Tamsin sent her a message that said, ‘Oh boy.  Is my succulette getting horny?’

Bo was ecstatic and hugged her phone and replied, ‘U know my 2 well. But I’m an (angel emo)’

‘Whatevr (shaking head emo).  So what Y or N?’

‘Y gimme 15 mins’

‘No don’t start.  Wanna watch succubus in action.  See u there in 10.  REMEMBER I’ll be watching u and u better keep you heart to ME.  Yer LIFE depends on it.  Well hers 2’

‘Y mistress.  BTW wanna Let L know u are coming over?’

‘LUV it when u call me that.  Keep it up….   N.  Will find my own way in.’

‘I think she has security outside.’

‘Again, see u there.’

‘K’ and through that exchange Bo found her cheery demeanor once more.

Bo freshened up a little in the mirror before leaving the bathroom but it wasn’t for Laruen, it was for Tamsin.

From there Lauren and Bo did talk much to do about nothing taking the couch.  Lauren poured some wine and Bo just humored her and listened. 

Bo had to get her trust so that she could get the information to take down Evony after all.  She still wanted to kill Lauren since she had no qualms about putting her ‘special perfume’ even right in front of her.  She had to wonder what ever happened to her ethical girlfriend.  She just guessed that power corrupted her.

Bo needed a break so she walked behind the sofa to the open bar and kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine and as she was doing so, hands stealthily encircled her hips pulling her into the unknown person.

TASMIN.

Bo just melted into this embrace and just let Lauren keep talking with her back to them.  The intruder’s hands slithered between her legs, goading them apart, massaging her temple through her leather pants.

Bo didn’t resist pulling a small whisp of chi from Tamsin.  Yep it was her but more importantly, Tamsin closed her mouth so that Bo couldn’t pull more.

Bo just whispered, ‘I’m being bad mistress.  Punish me please.’

The answer came when Tamsin undid the top button of her pants and then her zipper notched down little by little.

Tamsin relished the control and Bo was so into her grinded her hips into hers.  Bo was in heat and she was submitting.  Best of all she found that Bo wore panties.  Rare, but knew why.  Bo wanted as much clothing between her and Lauren.  This was to her advantage however pulling at the elastic as if to question why.

Bo was in heaven and grunted to Tamsin, “uh huh,” but covered by controlling her inflections and calming adding to Lauren, “So then what happened babe?”

Tamsin just laughed to herself pulling up on the elastic to make Bo squeak but she covered her squeals just fine with Tamsin leaning her forward onto the bar.

Lauren turned to address Bo and Tamsin ducked and knelt behind Bo.  Tamsin went to plan B since Lauren couldn’t see below Bo’s belly button, maybe less since Lauren stayed seated.

Bo knew she was in BIG trouble.  Tamsin pulled a dagger out of her boot and slid it on the bar on her side, which was lower than the bar on Lauren’s side.  Then one out of her other boot, again sliding it on the counter.

Then Tamsin worked her off her left boot, set it aside, followed by the other.

‘OH SHIT, she stripping me!’ Bo said to herself all flustered.  She just kept the conversation going leaning forward on the bar to pretend interested in what the doctor had to say.  It was so hard to keep a straight face when Tamsin shimmied down her tight leather pants.

Her pants were tossed on the table right in front of her like a Tamsin’s trophy.

There Tamsin played with Bo’s sucking and frolicking with her folds through her material.  To make it worse, she made sure to pull the material away from her temple and every time Bo was about to reply then let it snap back like a taunt rubber band.

After several minutes to this, Bo made a mess all for her.  Tamsin finally shimmied the succubus’ underwear off and tossed it on the counter too in full view of Bo.  She knew Bo hated to be reminded that the Valkyrie was in control.

Bo was barely able to keep the conversation on track but could since Tamsin was taking her slowly.  She wanted to crest and feed, but knew it would be on her lover’s terms and her lover WASN’T Lauren.  She almost lost it when Tamsin spread her juices all over her with the hilt of her dagger knowing full well an invasion was mounting.

SNEAK ATTACK.

The hilt found it’s was home plundering Bo deep inside with little effort.  How she wanted Tamsin.

Tamsin did it quietly and kept listening to Lauren who turned back to away from them and was looking up some videos on the smart TV in front of her.

PERFECT.

Tamsin increased the pace and growled, “Come NOW and I’ll give you half the chi now, HALF later after you fuck Lauren unconscious.  BONUS, I’ll let you dominate me in front of her tonight if you can become her lab assistant.”

Bo nodded and whispered, “I might KILL Suzie too.”

“Don’t get mad, get EVEN.  Killing is soooo last century,” Tamsin did and eye roll and clicked.  “Now slave, give it ALL to me!”

Tamsin increased her ministrations as a furious pace and ducked once more working Bo quickly.  Right as Bo crested with Lauren’s back turned pointing to the TV, Tamsin stood up and let Bo turn her head and feed a little.

Bo saw stars at how depraved this situation was.  It just made her fly off the rails and tackle Tamsin to the ground pulling her own tank and bra off  kissing Tamsin to abandonment.

She didn’t care that Tamsin was dominating her.  She didn’t care she was totally nude with Tamsin fully clothed in all black.  She didn’t even care that Lauren might catch them.  She just wanted TAMSIN and all of her.

“I love you… I love you… I love you….” was all Bo mumbled into Tamsin’s ear.  “Take your little slut.  MAKE me beg.  You and only you have dominion over me.”

Tamsin was impressed with the compliment and goaded Bo to higher heights but Bo wouldn’t come back down from heaven. 

Bo just kept grinding away trying not to yell out loud but by holding in her cries of lascivious pleasure, it made her soar even higher.

Tamsin rolled on top of Bo and French kissed her in addition to use her fingers to ram the spot deep inside Bo which she knew would drive Bo nuts.

Bo yelled into Tamsin’s mouth with grunts of unending approval.  It was only a matter of time before Lauren knew Bo was missing.

Tamsin had a feed fest of her own hungrily lapping Bo’s nectar.  Bo just clapped a hand over her mouth and began to come down.

“Bo?”  Lauren said peering at the empty bar.  “Bo?  Are you ok?”  Lauren got up began to walk cautiously over.

Like a cat Tamsin stayed kneeling and pulled Bo to her feet, handed her the glass of wine and pushed her out into the hall to intercept Lauren.

Bo was stunned and was still kind of on her high, but leaned on the wall glass in hand and purred as Lauren got sight of her and gulped, “Hi babe.  Can take this upstairs?”

Lauren saw the passion on Bo’s eyes but also locked on her chest and shaved field.  If she wasn’t mistaken, Bo was wet for her.  WOW, this attractant works wonders Lauren thought smugly to herself being taken by the hand to her bed.

Bo kissed Lauren and stripped her slowly right in front of the bed with Tamsin sneaking into the walk in closet.  She wanted to give a show for her lover and that she did.

Whenever she could she stared lustfully at Tamsin when Lauren’s couldn’t see, and peel off the doctor’s clothing peace by peace and tossing towards the closet.

Tamsin thought that was really hot.  Bo was doing this for her and by Bo kissing the now nude Lauren RIGHT in front of her made her wish that she could walk over and kill Lauren herself and FRACK Bo’s brain’s out.  Bo was HERS and HERS only.

Lauren was lost in LaLa land with Bo sitting her down on the bed, spreading her leg apart and diving right in.  GOD she was good.

Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin and she could see a tinge of jealously form but smirked manically and furthered her ministrations on Lauren’s southern plane. 

Bo then asked, “Can I help you out at work?”

“Uh huh!... I mean… I thought you found it… YEA!!!!! Boring.?” Lauren inquired.

“Nope (lick).  I love you Lauren (lick lick).  I want to delve DEEPER into your work (lick lick lick)”

Lauren yelled, “YEA deeper Bo … DEEPER!”

“I want to help you reach your goals (Liiiiick!)”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  YES …. Having a goal only works with a good OH GOD!  Good hypothesis!”

Bo smirked at Tamsin who was getting both turned on and rabidly jealous and said to Lauren starting to tongue bang her, “I hypothesize, you’ll get a massive endorphin release if I get FULL access to your lab as your trusty succubus assistant.”

“Uggggg Bo…. Lots of dangerous items in there.  MORE!  Don’t know!  Ahhhhhhh!” Lauren mewed trying to release unsure about Bo working in the lab with her.

Bo locked onto Tamsin eyes and gestured to Tamsin for her dagger with a swinging motion.

Tamsin adored Bo for being evil to Lauren and tossed it to her.

Bo cooed setting up the first stroke to raze Lauren’s field, “I’m good at handling dangerous things (lick – stroke).  See?”  She knew Lauren HATED to have her field barren. 

REVENGE.

Lauren was so lost but felt her Bermuda triangle under attack and tried to stop her but Bo pinned her and the doctor blurted out, “Stop it Bo.  Where… where did you get that?”

“You’re in NO position to give me demands hot doctor.  But I bet you like it…. (suck – lick - stroke)”

“That’s not your dagger… CAREFUL PLEASE!” Lauren was so turned on by the danger and ecstasy.

“I know and I am  (lick - stroke) It’s Tamsin’s….” Bo shrugged like it was nothing.

Tamsin’s jaw dropped.  Bo was about to blow cover.

“She gave it to me before I came over in case you misbehaved and tried to steal my heart back,” Bo purred stroking the dagger her closer and closer to her pearl.  She wanted to SLIP, but resisted.  She could make Lauren come and bleed out to death at the same time but she had to stay on mission.

Bo couldn’t resist and asked in a husky voice, “HAVE you been misbehaving doctor?”

Lauren resisted and Bo made her next stroke a REALLY close shave next to her pearl.

“Well have you?” Bo wanted to hear her confess.

“Ahhhhhh!  SHIT… ow!  Stop Bo!  You almost breeched my epidermis!  STOP IT!” Lauren stammered not wanting to admit anything, besides, Bo was HERS and with the amount of attractant she used, Bo was her SLAVE.

“Sorry BABE.”  Bo then sucked hard then pulled back on her pearl and like a predator put the blade at the pearl’s base.

‘OMG! She’s going to slice her pearl clean off her clam!’ Tamsin realized and knelt down and begged Bo to stop putting her hands together in faux prayer. 

Bo knew she had control over BOTH women now and relished it.

Lauren squealed in joy and agony feeling a little of Bo’s teeth.

Bo locked her eyes on Tamsin and made a quick motion for her to strip.

Tamsin did it immediately standing up and getting out of all her clothing as fast as possible.  She had to rush it when Bo made a slight sawing motion with the blade.  Lauren had no fucking idea how much trouble she was in.  She found it odd she was protecting Lauren of all people; at least for now.  She felt a little self conscious so her wings came out for coverage.

Bo finally let Lauren pearl go and made her last couple strokes satisfied she got Tamsin in her birthday suit. 

“See?  I’m good at handling dangerous items babe.  So can I be your sexy succubus lab assistant?  (lick lick lick),” Bo pouted with puppy dog eyes to Lauren.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!  I.. I mean… of course Bo, but under my careful… YEA!... careful supervision,” Lauren relented.

Bo then ordered, “Come for me babe.  Time to prove my hypothesis!”  But then she locked onto Tamsin’s deep expressive green eyes who was covering herself with her wings and repeated pointing at the Valkyrie as if issuing her an order as well.  “COME for me, I command it!”

Tamsin shook her head.  She was no exhibitionist and didn’t crest on command but Bo patted the dagger on the bed and pretended to stab Lauren in the back.  ODDLY it was fitting since Lauren was a bad stabber and Bo would be stabbing her in the back in return.

Bo made a motion to have Tamsin whisk her wing away working Lauren’s sex.  The doctor had no idea Tamsin was behind her.

Tamsin obeyed.

Bo nodded for her lover to proceed.

Tamsin worked her tips and moist folds.  Only Bo would she yield to.

Lauren finally fell into be cresting harshly.  For some reason Bo was being REALLY rough with her but she liked it.

Bo knew it was a matter of time before Tamsin screamed and charmed Lauren right as she was coming down.  As such, Lauren passed out with a huge smile.

Bo just laid flat on the bed tummy down with her legs rocking it the air, her head cradled in her hands with elbows planted firmly into the bed.  She was enjoying the show and commanded from across the room, “I TOLD YOU Tammy!  Crest for me.  You’ve be BAD to your succubus!”

“Y… y.. yes!” Tamsin screamed in agony collapsing to sitting outside the closet door.

“Yes what SLAVE!”

“Yes….”  Tamsin resisted almost there.

“When you say the right word you can fly!  No sooner.  BAD BAD Valkyrie!”

“Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitressssssssssssss!” Tamsin shrieked a Valkyrie war cry.

Bo was all smug at herself enjoying the show.

Tamsin’s fingers were not her own as they plundered her assets over and over until nothing remained.  She was exhausted with now standing Bo at her feet.

Bo pulled her up and kissed her and sat her on the bed with Lauren asleep next to them.

There they shared desperate kisses for several minutes and Bo didn’t care, she kept repeating “I love you Tamsin.”  She knew given enough time, Tamsin would return it in kind.  But oddly, she felt Tamsin through the link now and YES, Tamsin felt the same way about her.

Were the 3 words necessary?  Nor really, but it would be nice.

Finally they broke the spate of kisses with Tamsin scrunching her face to catch her breath darting a glance at the spent Lauren, “I think this constitutes cheating on your girlfriend.”

Bo giggled and then with a quick motion shoved Lauren off the bed and she hit the carpet like a rag doll.  She grabbed Tamsin dove between her legs and attacked with a full frontal assault.  Finally she announced, “YOU are my girlfriend Tamtam.  My ONE and ONLY.  Who cares about Lauren, she’s only good at spy banging.”

Tamsin LOVED the evil Bo but noted, “You’re so fucking good at Spy Banging too.  You just… YES!  Did it to the doc!”

“I .. I learn from the best!” Bo worked her fingers into her temple and began her assault on Tamsin’s secondary target.

“YES!...... yes you fucking do!  God… I .. LOVE IT!  Please more!”

“You promised me that if I become Lauren’s lab assistant, I can dominate you,” Bo purred keeping her at peak.

“Yes…. God.. oh god yes!”  Tamsin shook her head trying to shake off the impending crest.

Bo stopped abruptly with Tamsin frowning.  “I WANT you to hold up your end of the bargain.”

“Yes MISTRESS!  Please… after… after this one?.... PLEASE?  I have cuffs!” Tamsin begged.

Bo smirked and said, “OK Tammy, cuff yourself after this and be MINE.”

“YES Mistress Bo.  YES.”

“Now scream and wake up Lauren if you can!” Bo resumed her attack and Tamsin crested again minutes later.

Lauren was so juiced up she didn’t wake.  That was ok however.  The night was young and Bo plundered Tamsin, Tamsin plundered Bo several times throughout the night.  No one could keep the star crossed lovers apart, not even a knifing doctor.

Love, TRUE LOVE, was greater than science.

Lauren slept on the floor like a dog having no idea what was really going on.  She also had NO idea that she created the more sinister side of Bo.  To the doctor, she was that same naïve succubus that showed up in her lab the first day.  The prey, in this case the doctor, was bedding with a vicious predator and she didn’t even know it.

Bo thought momentarily about Suzie.  She was in really big trouble.  Bo still had yet to determine how to punish her if at all.  Did Lauren execute or Suzie?  One way or another she’d find out.

Hell hath no fury like a succubus’ scorned.

 

* * *

 

Kendra lounged on the sofa watching reruns of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer but decided to call Kiko between episodes to break up a little of the monotony.

She knew that the number she called was probably forwarded to another number but it was ok.  She was trying to be cool with Kiko’s line for work.

After several rings, Kiko picked up, “Hey Kennie.  What’s up?”

Kendra, who was just laying across the couch with her feet hanging off the edge just kick lazily and said, “Nothing.  It freaking feels like being pregnant is some sort of fatal medical condition where even moving is hazardous to my health.  Well Eric treats me that way … well only after Eric banged me senseless.”

Kiko chuckled as she calibrated her sight on her sniper rifle in prone position.  She was in all black on a roof of a high rise overlooking a warehouse. “Oh?  Did my suggested upgrade help?”

Kendra laughed, “Yea, he dropped in on me as a surprise but thanks to you, I got some warning.”

Kiko just observed the area through her scope then quietly inserted her magazine and chambered the first round.  She could have hit mute, but there was no need since there was no one around her but just in case.  As for her inner ear mic, it cut down on most if not all of the external noises.  She just replied, “Well it would definitely give Dyson enough time to finish up and shift into a wolf and leave safely.”

“That NOT what I intended to us it for,” Kendra told her somewhat offended.

The sniper backed down and appeased, “Sorry.  It was a joke in bad taste.”

“Let’s just let it go, ok?” Kendra waved it off and added now that a somber tone shrouded over them.  “You are right.  My husband knows.”

Kiko observed a truck pull up and back into a port.  A heavy set man came out a side door to greet the driver while the garage remained closed.  She was multi tasking however and said, “Did he confront you about it?”

“No but I know he knows.  The way is fucked me like no tomorrow.  Yea. He did tell me to invite you over again though,” Kendra chuckled to release the tension.

Kiko stayed on target.  The driver had gotten out and was still talking to the heavy set man at the warehouse BUT what Kendra just said meant that she TALKED about HER.  She was an assassin which meant she kept a low profile but Kendra reassured, “I told him you, Jessie ‘Kiko’ Sato were spec ops and recommend the system upgrade.”

Kiko was burning with curiosity switching her safety off on her rifle.  The heavy set man was headed back inside most likely to open the bay garage door.  “So why did he ask to bring me over?  Your alarm system is pretty much solid the way it is now.”

There was a long pause.  Kiko KNEW Kendra was finding a way to tell her something in a PC way without lying.  Either that or was going to tell a half truth.  She then replied quickly so she didn’t have a chance to lie either.

“We SHARE Kennie,” Kiko nicely demanded.

Kendra sat up and knew by her tone that she over shared about Kiko to Eric and finally said, “I touted about your massage and after Eric was done, he said I should invite you back.”

The garage opened and the loading commenced.  Two men inside the warehouse loaded, and the driver and the other passenger got out as look outs.  They were not her target however so she needed to sit tight but be able to pounce at any moment.  “Kennie?”

“Yea?”

“Are you telling me the whole story?” Kiko backed up from looking through her scope to concentrate on Kendra 100 percent.  She just needed enough time to hear her next sentence to see how far or not they had gotten in their relationship. 

There was another pause but Kiko knew relationships where a give and take so she added, “Yes Kendra, I’m private about who knows about me, I pretty much a hermit and I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you that.  I just assumed.”

Kendra was sat up and leaned forward hanging into her every word, Kiko was opening up to her but needed to know how far and deep was their relationship for herself.  She was still deciding when she heard Kiko add,  “I’m sorry.  I’m not great at long term relationships in general.  I won’t get mad, but we can find a middle ground next time ok?”

Kendra added biting her lip, “I … I used you as a Scape Goat sort of… and I quite embarrassed to even tell anyone.”

Kiko looked through her scope again.  Kendra was being in the level and could tell she was under stress.  She wasn’t lying but HOW MUCH to share was the question.  Finally Kiko in good faith finally confessed, “Kennie.  I’ll share first.  I’m on the roof top right now with my rifle line up and ready to take out my bosses competition.  He has yet to show up and I’m in a holding pattern.  So if I ask you to hold on a minute, I’m MAY BE taking care of business.”

Kendra was the first to blurt out, “I’m sorry for… emmm getting you in the middle of you job.  I can call you back.”

“Naaaaa I really like passing time with you,” Kiko smirked when realized how needy that sounded but let it pass.  “Feels like on right next to me on this assignment.”

“Uh huh,” Kendra chuckled but thought about it.  Theoretically she could complicit with aiding her but it depended how far she went to help her.  “Kiki.  I do … value you but we need to keep our work worlds apart…”

“I know, that is why I’m general about it,” Kiko scanned.

“But sooner or later I’ll be given a case to solve where you’re involved.  I agree with the creed but I’d feel guilty ratting you out after the grace period ends,” Kendra just plopped into the couch again not knowing how do approach this.

Kiko was impressed and quietly laughed, “So you feel guilty about turning on me?  I ….. I….”  Kiko was at an impasse about how to say this since it went against her training.  She wanted to say that the reverse was true too.

Kendra furrowed her brows and concentrated.  Kiko was under stress, not from the job, but for her.  She knew it was time for her to share to help her got those words out and bluntly said, “Kiki?  At times I feel like can I tell you anything; even more so than Dyson.  I have no idea why.  I would like that to continue if you don’t mind.  Even my friends would judge me but for some reason I know you won’t do that to me.  I sorry I over shared and the reason why I just don’t spit it out is that I’m really embarrassed what I said.”

Kiko thought that was really nice of her and almost melted, but saw her target come into sight with a clip board just inside the garage. 

Kiko immediately said, “Hold a minute.”

His appearance was normally brief just like this and was done and read to leave.  She had milliseconds left and this wasn’t the best position.

FIRE NOW.

Kiko calmly pulled the trigger and the bullet found its way to the target’s head and he fell to the ground dead.

She then quickly rolled onto her back with her rifle in close to her get out of sight but due to her flash suppressor, it was be difficult if not impossible to locate where the shot came from.

“OK Kendra go ahead,” Kiko smirked.

“Are you out a danger?” Kendra asked.

“I’m fine.  As you were saying, you were embarrassed?” Kiko started to quickly disassemble her rifle into the open case next to her still on her back.

“Eric was going at me really hard so I knew he want to make sure I was his, so I told him that you took me,” Kendra put it PC.

Kiko giggle silently but wanted to know more, “See that wasn’t so bad.  I’m flattered ok?”

Kendra laughed nervously relieved, “Really?”

“Yea.  What are friends for?  I got your back,” Kiko closed her rifle case and ducked until she got to the stairwell door.

“Is this part of the assassin’s creed or hot killers?” Kendra asked with a sideways look.

“Hot Killerz,”

“OK thanks,” Kendra breathed a sigh of relief.

They then drifted to talk about nothing out of the ordinary. 

“BTW, what EXACTLY did you say?” Kiko walked quickly to her windowless van that looked like it belonged to the local pluming company.

“Well…….. promise not to tell a soul not EVEN your boyfriend now or in the future.”

“Promise,” Kiko got in back of the van and closed the door to stow her stuff.

Kendra just gave up, “I told Eric you gave me a full body massage.  You were so good even with me covered up in a towel, …… FINE… ok this is really really weird.  I’ll tell it to you like I told Eric.  NO Laughing.  Agreed?”

“Sure,” Kiko just sat in back and listened intently taking off her gear.  She needed to change into shorts and a tee shirt and then put coveralls over them to look like a plumber just in case she got pulled over.  It wasn’t likely since they were her boss’s competition in the same field but just in case.  “Make sure you play the part well and I promise not to bring it up again,” Kiko teased

Kendra shrugged but liked to tease Kiko and went full on complete with reenacting it.

“ Eric?  Jessie gave me a FULL body massage with oil.  Feel how soft my skin is?”

Kiko froze as she reached for her shorts.  She was in her matching red bra and underwear complete with a small bow on each.  It looked like she was going to get more than what she bargained for, Kendra was going to ACT it all out.  Kiko immediately hit mute on her head set just in case.

“His huge member was poking and tenting though his pants and confirmed for him that you had access to ALL of my toned body.  I told hin, ‘GOD Hero.  She was so good, it was better than having sex.’

I stripped out of my clothing and showed off my nubile and ripe body to him just like I did you.  I told him how I had NO hesitation on dropping my towel for you.  I covered up but GOD your hands were sooo good and let you polish and then open my folds up wide.

I freed his member and hungrily took it into my mouth and told Eric I enjoyed EVERY moment of your skilled touch.  EVERY MOMENT was heaven.

I let him bend me over the kitchen table and slam me in rabid jealousy when I told him that your hands touched me in all the right places a woman needed to be touched.  You knew how to get me off and I’m not into other women.

What got him to blow was when I told him you massaged my tits and finger fracked me into abandonment and I LOVED IT.  That is when he crested.  He had a girl girl fantasy all along but never told me and he also wanted a three some with you.

OK THERE Kiko done.  Is there anything I should have added?”  Kendra ended up in a mocking tone glad that was over with.

There was a silence and Kendra knew Kiko was stunned and had her mouth open in shock.

Kendra and just kept pushing, “Kiko, god you are the ONLY one I’d take my clothes off for at the drop of a hat, since we’re tight like that.  The assassin’s creed has it benefits and I’ll SHARE my body with you ANY day on the condition you share yours with me too.”

Kendra hit mute and laughed knowing she had her.  She could see the shocked expression on the normally composed assassin.

All the while even mid way thought the story, Kiko’s bra and panties were on the floor as she crested violently hanging on Kendra’s every word. One hand was pinching her tips, the other invading her sex feverishly.  GOD Kendra was good at story telling as beat her leg with her fist, her face in ultimate pain due to holding it all in.  Kiko wanted to ensure no one heard her or attracted suspicion outside the van.

Kiko calmed down naked drenched in sweat and replied with only her headset on taking it off mute and said, “Sure.  My body is yours too Kennie.”

“Yea thanks honey,” Kendra took herself off mute as well and mocked laughing it off,

Kiko so wished it was true but joined in the laugh.

She quickly got dressed and with both of them disagreeing about which concealed side arm was better for mid to close range encounters that had enough stopping power.

It was then Kiko’s laptop next to her beeped.  Kiko looked at it and it was a hit that was in progress.  The reason why it popped up an alert was because there was no contract put out for the hit which meant it was an in-house raid of some sort.  When there was no contract, it was personal.

Kiko parsed the address and stopped talking mid sentence to Kennie.  The address of the hit was Kendra’s house.

“SHIT Kendra!  Listen to me!  Arm up and get to your safe room NOW!” Kiko barked. 

“What are you talking about?” Kendra sat up quickly worried by her tone.

“PLEASE there’s no time.  There’s a hit in progress at your place!” Kiko nearly begged clicking away at blazing speed to get more information about it.


	45. In The Name Of Love

Kendra pulled a Sig out from her couch cushions and sprinted to their bedroom and slammed the door shut locking it. It was metallic so it made a good safe room, she entered in the combo to her hidden wall safe and pulled out her vest and zipped it up, followed by a gun belt saying, "THIS better not be some joke KIKO!"

She threw her Sig into the safe since her Glocks had more stopping power and capacity.

"NO JOKE. SWAP to cell and does your alarm system have network connectivity as well as satellite backup with alternate battery power source?!" Kiko kept going but texted Dyson at the same time. She needed all the help she could get.

"Yes damit!" Kendra called Kiko from her cell monitoring the video screen and swapped for heat signatures, and at the edge of her property saw 2 parked vans that were recently stopped. "SHIT. 2 vans outside at the edge of my property."

Kendra smacked her panic button which sent an alarm signal to her precinct as well as Eric. She also put on her ear piece.

"Give me access Kennie. I can be your eyes," Kiko requested knowing this was a stretch.

Kiko pulled up some info on the raid and said, "Orcs! Looks like 2 teams of ….8 to 10. Shit Kennie, you REALLY pissed them off. I need ACCESS. Your units at your precinct are on the other side of town and humans won't cut it".

Kendra saw them exiting their car. 9 were headed to her house. Kiko was right.

"No. I can deal with them. 2 teams, 5 and 4 surrounding," Kendra barked pulling out her AR-15 and loaded it. She told Kiko so that she could relay what happened if she didn't make it.

"Oh crap they have plastic explosives. They KNOW you have a safe room…. Get OUT of there! Do you have an alternate defensible postion or an escape route? Escape route is preferred."

Kendra just blurted, "I'm not a criminal, Kiki. No escape route, but I can hole up in the Attic."

"GIVE ME ACCESS Kennie. I can help," Kiko demanded.

Kendra then went over to her laptop and entered in several commands to lock down the house. Then cop then asked Kiko, the professional assassin, "Do you know how hard it is to put my blind trust in you?"

"Yes, but I'd never hurt you. You KNOW that. I'd never terminated our friendship because of our lines of work, I'd give up being an assassin for you. PLEASE, I need to see what you see. I can only do so much from here," Kiko rushed solemnly realizing that Kendra might be able to deduce from what she just said who she was crushing after.

Kendra hit several more key strokes and sent Kiko the information to access her system in a text. meanwhile Eric called her home phone and Kendra just put him on speaker.

"Kendra! What's happening!" the speaker phone blared urgently.

Kendra knew Kiko could hear everything but now was not the time to be modest, "Hero, the house is surrounded by 9 people with assault rifles and heavy gear closing fast! I think they're coming for me!"

"SHIT, all of us are on the other side of town! Hole up our room, and lock the place down. I'll get people there in 25 or less,"

Kiko then reported, "35-40 mikes best guess and Orcs are going for the power to your house, and communications. Grab your night vision gear."

Kendra just grabbed a couple flashlights and her night vision goggles flipping them down and said in desperation knowing that this hit as meticulously planned, "Shit they're going to cut that hard line and comms. Eric, I love you but I need to go. Jessie has interfaced with our security system and is my eyes and ears. PLEASE get here fast!"

It was then Kendra's room and whole house went pitch black with the exception of her security screens but Kiko reassured, "I'm still here, looks like they cut only the power and hard comms. Cell is still online. They also disabled your generator. Hurry up Kennie, egress NOW."

Kendra was one step ahead and quickly taped a several flash and fragmentation grenades together and ran a trip wires to the door handle. It was loose enough to open the door part way, but if the door was kicked in on taken off its hinges, the trap would be set off.

Kiko saw this on a camera which had great night vision which activated as soon as she hit the panic button. "Good thinking, and come on! They'll breach the front and rear doors with explosives in 10-15 seconds. Get to the attic and cover Kennie!"

Kendra shut and looked the door and pull opened a linen closet door with sturdy shelves and climbed them to the small 3 by 3 access panel on the ceiling. Normally one was suppose to use a ladder for it, by Kendra used this method when she got lazy and needed to get something quickly from storage.

Kiko again was impressed; Kendra even kicked closed the closet door and slid back the access panel behind her leaving no trace. Switching to the attic view, Kendra adroitly setup another trap consisting of 2 more fragmentation grenades and ran the trip wire back into her corner behind several boxes.

As she was doing so:

BOOM! The house quaked at the blast.

5 filtered in from the front, 4 in the back. The 5 were making their way to the safe room the others were sweeping just in case Kendra didn't make it to the safe room and was out and about. It dawned on Kiko that they had deep penetrating TERMAL scanners too.

OMG, they could sense heat though thinner walls. It wouldn't work on the safe room due to the metals shielding the walls and door, but where Kendra was, they just might if they looked up.

"Kennie, they have deep thermal imaging! Do you have something to disperse your heat? 2 teams 5 and 4, 5 moving under your position!" Kiko warned.

Kendra tiptoed back to her boxes in the back and quickly but quietly opened a box on front of her used to store camping supplies and pulled out 2 emergency thermal blankets and spread one under her and another around her. Sure she may get hot, they won't detect her heat signature as easily.

"Good. Sit tight. The 5 are at the safe room below you down the hall setting up explosives on the walls and door. SNEAKY."

"4 are still roaming the house looking for you. One passing under you now….. and he's gone."

Kendra just prayed she could get through this long enough for backup to arrive. Granted they'd have issues fighting the much stronger Orcs, but at least it gave her more of a fighting chance.

"Get ready for the show! 5, 4, opps, 1…."

BOOM! The wood around her cracked and groaned.

Kendra's ears rang, but knew that if she was anywhere in that safe room she'd probably be dead by the sound of the explosion alone.

"Lost eyes inside the room, but the team is flooding in. … 2, 1"

BOOM!

Screams and grunts of sheer agony filled the air but went silent moments later.

Kiko just reported, "None of the 5 have left that room yet. Looking at several down and WOW, their team mates are doing nothing about it but .. uh oh….2 are looking at the attic entry."

Kendra quickly draped the thermal blanket she had on over the box behind her towards the entry and grabbed a small camping mirror, opened it up so it stood freely on the floor which gave her a good indirect view of the hatch from where she squatted behind the boxes.

She had a fully loaded AR, 2 glocks, 1 flash and fragmentation grenade left. She pulled out the flash grenade, yanked the pin but held onto the handle tightly.

It was a game of hide and seek as the access panel slid open.

A bulky man in all black including mask, swept the area with his night vision, but then it looked like he switched to thermal, Kiko observed.

Kiko knew that Kendra was bare footed, so she'd leave a heat trail if they looked hard enough. It was a tell tale sign she was there since this was a less frequented storage area. The man made a signal for them to advance on Kendra.

BUSTED.

Kendra with her night vision specs on too saw the hand signal from her mirror and yanked the trip wire.

Kiko noted that Kendra had great situational awareness and needed to say nothing, but updated, "2 remaining making a B-line to stairs for backup."

A grenade dropped through the hatch and down to the level below but one stayed firmly taped to the joist above him.

"GRENADE!" The man below yelled, "and ran for cover. This left his friend alone to hoist himself up which he did quickly to get out of the blast radius only to come face to face with a detonating grenade attached to a joist

BOOM! BOOM!

The Orc's now headless corpse splatted into the wall.

A hail of gun fire from below was peppering Kendra wood shards but they really couldn't see her.

Even being scared for her life, Kendra tossed her flash grenade which bounded across the floor and finally made its way down the hatch.

3.

Kendra sprang up and ran through the hail rifle fire peppering the attic from the floor below. One grazed her leg.

2.

Kendra covered ears mid sprint almost to the access panel on the floor with bullets whizzing by her ear.

1.

Kendra closed her eyes tight and made a Hail Mary jump blind.

BOOM! Kendra was still blinded even with her eyes tightly closed and a little disoriented.

Kendra felt herself falling through attic portal to the hall below and opened her eyes right as her feet touched the ground.

She ended up in a squat on the level below, flipping up her night vision goggles then drawing both of her Glocks, one in each hand, which also activated the flash light mounted on them.

Kendra wasn't as blind and disoriented as they were, but blind enough that she need light.

2 were at point blank, one sitting on the floor injured by the grenade from the trap earlier.

POP! POP!

2 bullets lodged into the already injured Orc's head.

DEAD

POP! POP!

2 bullets for the orc not far behind covering his face still in shock.

Head shot.

DEAD.

Kendra raised her other arm as the one down the hall began to spray and pray with his AK-47 with a

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT! RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

Kendra took cover behind a remnant of a support post and replied with a POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

She had to go for body shots due to the distance and the fact that he was behind the partial cover of a wall but even with body armor, which they all had, it was enough of a distraction. As it turned out, several of her shots from her handgun pushed him back and turned him around.

POP! POP! POP! POP!

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

He was getting his vision back spinning and locking onto the sound of Kendra's Glock. How Kendra wished she had silencers on them since they would help immensely in reducing the muzzle flash every time she fired a round.

"ONE COMING UP THE STAIRS!" Kiko warned.

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

Kendra advanced on him and steadied her aim. She knew she was running low on ammo for this gun. Her next shots had to count. In any case, she brought the gun in her right hand towards the target just in case. That still had several rounds in it.

POP! POP! POP! Kendra's gun boomed from her left hand, with the slide finally locking back.

He fell dead with a bullet between his eyes.

ONE LEFT with Kendra dropping the now empty Glock in her left hand. There was just no time to reload it.

An orc stumbled out of the safe room onto his hands and knees. Apparently there were 2 left. He just got lucky was wasn't dead.

YET.

Kendra kicked him in the head, then grabbed the dying Orc and flung him down the steps right into the last Orc who managed to squeeze off a couple AK-47 rounds before being steamrolled over by his friend.

All the while Kendra holstered her remaining Glock and then brought up her AR-15 and yanked the trigger at the falling duo rolling away from her.

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

RAT – TAT – TAT – TAT – TAT!

She knew she only achieved one head shot and that was to the nearly dead Orc from the bed room. Even then he was riddled with bullet holes like swiss cheese taking the brunt of Kendra's burst fire.

She jumped then slid down the banister firing several more rounds getting the really strong Orc the in the arm and leg but the last Orc rollout out of the way and limped to the front door. He was bleeding out with several bullet holes peppering him. Kendra's AR rounds went through his armor.

The remaining Orc yanked open the front door and lunged out as Kendra squeezed off 2 more rounds but missed.

He fell on her stoop and Kendra came up on him quickly and squeezed her trigger.

RAT- TAT - TAT her AR blared over the squawk of her comm. Kiko was yelling something to her, she just couldn't make it out over the crack of her rifle.

That Orc was DEAD with 3 bullets to the head.

Kiko scanned the perimeter and found another heat signature exiting the van in the woods.

OH SHIT! Kiko noted. That was probably the get-away driver and he had a Long rifle.

Kendra was advancing on the last Orc who just exited the house and yelled to Kendra "SNIPER! SNIPER at 150 meters!"

Kendra was knocked back into the stone wall in burning pain as the high powered rifle round grazed her skull.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Kiko screamed as 2 more high powered rounds hit her center chest.

Kendra was wearing a vest, but no vest protected against high powered sniper rounds or rifle rounds for that fact.

She watched hopelessly as her phone went off which said "Dyson" on the caller ID.

Kendra finally fell forward face down to ground next to the dead Orc. The grey bricks on the wall behind her had her blood spatter from the rounds that just passed through her.

Kiko, who was normally unemotional, shed several tears zooming on in Kendra's lifeless body. It was clear from the exit points on the back of her vest, she was dead, but still asked several times in shell shock even through her hitched breathing,

"Kendra?...

Kennie? ...

SHIT. My Kennie!

Please SAY something!

Plllllllllllleassssssssssseeeee!

Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennieeeeee!"

NOTHING.

Kiko didn't understand why she was so emotionally invested in Kendra as she tried to compose herself to answer Dyson's call. Maybe it was because Kendra respected her occupation and didn't judge or hold it against her. She never knew someone outside her occupation do that, but most of all a cop.

Dyson was racing through traffic with his sirens on and Kendra wouldn't pick up. He received the alarm at Kendra's house since he monitored it too but Kiko confirmed it in a text message.

This hit was revenge for the 3 Orc they took down together. To make it worse, Kiko wasn't picking up either and then finally his hands free set connected.

"KIKO! What's going on!" Dyson demanded.

"There was a hit. 10 Orcs stormed her place. I'm sorry Dyson. Kendra's dead," Kiko reported without emotion.

He knew she was going to disappear and told her, "You interfaced with her system and I NEED you to meet me at her place."

SILENCE.

"Kiko!"

"What's the point?"

"For starters bringing these fuckers to justice!" Dyson barked back running a light.

"I work alone. I'll find that one asshole who escaped."

"We'll do it together! And this goes WAY beyond that one prick!"

"You don't understand. I'm an assassin, so was Kendra. She is one of my own."

"She is my girlfriend! Just stop being such an ASS and HELP ME! We need to stay united to find how far up this goes."

SILENCE

"It's what Kendra would want!" Dyson added.

More silence.

Dyson finally got fed up and replied grasping for straws. "You LOVE her and same way I do! Now BE something Kendra would be proud of and be there for her too!" He did need her help to find these assholes but also need her to do other things that weren't quite Ash or even Fae approved. Kiko would be an asset. He also didn't know if what he said about Kiko in love with Kendra was true since Kiko was hard to read in general.

Whoever did this to his girlfriend was going to PAY DEARLY.

Finally Kiko replied, "How far out are you?"

"20 minutes"

"I'll be there a couple minutes after that, but Eric Shaw will be there sooner," Kiko noted factually

"Huh?"

"He is enroot now with a police chopper from another precinct and his ETA is 10."

"CRAP."

"Other units will be there about 10 or so minutes after we arrive. You need to make arrangements with your Fae leaders to take over the crime scene."

"Yea already did that with Trick and Evony."

"See you there. Remember I am your partner Jessie 'Kiko' Sato. (CLICK)."

Dyson, like Kiko, didn't see the point racing to the scene either, but Kendra would do the same for them. Kendra had barged into several of their worlds; the Fae world and the world the criminal underground as an assassin but she managed to belong better in those than she did in the human world as a cop.

This was stranger than fiction.

Dyson just compromised to put the pedal to the metal. The sooner he got there the better.

Just minutes out, a black Dodge Charger appeared behind him kicking up dust in its wake. It had a sports package which was close to the police package but not quite with an Asian Woman at the helm.

Kiko.

He could now see the chopper in the middle of the expansive yard spun down in the distance since they just came over the top of a hill.

He got a text message from Kiko, "Go see Eric, I'll check out the vans."

Dyson didn't reply and turned hard into the residence. He flashed his badge upon entry to the heavily armed cop that probably came with Eric. He drove up slowly up to the front porch and found Eric kneeling down alone next of his fallen wife. He was stone faced shaken to the core. A first aid kit with items stewed all around in addition to an AED appeared to have been used.

He was surprised that Eric gave up on saving Kendra, but Kiko was so sure she was gone. She had seen death enough to know. But also, Eric as a veteran KNEW what death looked like as well for a marine on the front lines of war.

Dyson got out of his car and slowly approached Eric. He had no words. What could he say?

He stepped on to the porch with Eric who didn't even acknowledging him.

Dyson took a pained look at Kendra. She had been flipped over on her back and her gear cut off on her torso to get the AED to work. She took 2 bullets in the chest, one to the heart. She was patched up but when one took a bullet to the heart, it was nearly impossible to recover from that.

Eric probably closed Kendra's eyes and she looked at peace.

Dyson cleared his throat and said solemnly, "I'm sorry about Kendra, Eric. My team will be here soon to take over this crime scene. We'll get those responsible."

Dyson expected to get in a fight over whose authority trumped whose but what Eric finally said shocked him.

"Dyson. Can you do something for her?" Eric droned barely audible never breaking is constant gaze upon his wife.

No. She was dead the moment she took a bullet through the heart. At least her death was quick and hopefully painless.

Dyson just shook his head ever so slightly and just repeated apologetically, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Eric then glared at Dyson standing up getting into his space. "Can't or WON'T. Kendra had some pretty off the wall theories about your kind and I don't believe them. But right now, I DON'T care! Now QUIT beating around the bush! You slept with her and know how special she is. I'd be trading fists with you right now, but I am ASKING you, for the woman we BOTH love, CAN YOU BRING HER BACK!"

Dyson pursed his lips in hesitation and carefully replied, "….

 

 


	46. Yes, But

Kiko noted that both vans were still there but what was missing was that last Orc and his sniper rifle. Even the spent shell casings were missing. The driver's seat look looked immaculate and the items next to it were to an AK-47 and mags which was questionable if it belonged to him.

As she was doing her investigation another cop approached her and asked for her identification and it was easy to produce a badge as special agent which was a fake, but it worked. She just ordered the sergeant to tape off the scene. Prints and other evidence had to be gathered by the forensic team.

She then began to scan for footprints that led away from the van since that Orc probably went on foot. That would be hard since he used at least a portion of the road to get away.

She quickly resumed scanning and noted that this Orc was smart, he didn't go to check on his friends. He just left them all for dead. If she had not seen the footage of the firefight, it would appear that Kendra got them all as first blush. Whoever this Orc was, he was good at covering up his tracks like an assassin. This sniper must have been deployed at one point in time as a solo sniper and maybe ex-mil.

It also meant he could still be around. For all she knew, she was in his cross hairs which was why she surveyed the area again for out of place heat signatures and did find a trail ever slight imprint of a car tire 150 meters down the road from their neighbor's residence. Analyzing the skid marks, someone left.

Tires didn't leave heat signatures especially when they first started up UNLESS someone hit the gas so hard, they spun in place for a short period of time.

It was 3:42AM and even at 3AM, it was a peculiar time for anyone to leave for work and even more out of place to be going somewhere in a hurry.

She hated to pose as a detective, but time was of the essence so she quickly rang the doorbell to that house several times. It was apparent they were all still sleeping since it took time to answer.

A middle aged thin man opened the door confused.

Kiko put in her best smile flashing her badge like she did when was on assignments, "Hi, I'm Detective Jessie Sato, special agent for the State PD. Sorry to disturb you, but how many vehicles do you have parked at this residence at present?"

"3," The dirty blond man with streaks of grey hair gestured towards his car port. "As you can see, they're all right…." He suddenly stopped midsentence with a befuddled look, since there were only 2.

* * *

Eric gave Dyson a heated glare standing up getting into his space. "Can't or WON'T. Kendra had some pretty off the wall theories about your kind and I don't believe them. But right now, I DON'T care! Now QUIT beating around the bush! You slept with her and know how special she is. I'd be trading fists with you right now, but I am ASKING you, for the woman we BOTH love, CAN YOU BRING HER BACK!"

That was a good question which hit the nail on the head with the force of a sledgehammer, Dyson mused. Eric was asking, HOW FAR would Dyson go for love? Eric already exhausted all his options.

He would do anything for Bo. Now what about Kendra? Was she just a human girlfriend? Was it just a fling?

NO.

Again Dyson had to wrestle with was to what lengths he'd go to have Kendra in his arms again.

Did Kendra even want him in the same way he wanted her even?

Maybe he could ask her, they both could and at the same time give Eric closure with Kendra?

Dyson pursed his lips in hesitation and carefully replied, "Even if it were possible, she'd still leave your world."

Eric then responded, "In the next world, will she remember me?"

"Yes."

"Will she remember her former life?"

"Yes, but you will forget her," Dyson put forth to see if Eric was willing essentially let her go. He wouldn't remember anything about her nor her family and friends. All items and pictures which had her would disappear.

"Kendra has enough love for both of us and it will have to do. So what are we waiting for?" Eric got to the point.

Dyson called Kiko and was brought up to speed while Eric loaded Kendra in the back of his truck.

Their neighbor's car was stolen and she already put an APB on it. Lucky for Dyson, he called Trick after he hung up with Kiko on the ride over. Kiko, as a human, was a rarity in the Fae world since she DIDN'T have a Fae owner. She had gotten so good at her job, Fae began to use her from time to time and one day, she was just accepted.

Needless to say Trick wasn't happy that a human was leading the Fae search for this Orc but conceded.

He also roused Tamsin who was with Bo and asked to meet him at his place and then also placed a call to a friend that practiced white and black magic.

Eric rode with Dyson to his place in the back in silence holding his wife tightly in his arms. He made sure to reassure his wife that everything would be ok.

* * *

Tamsin and Bo rapidly got dressed after the call from Dyson.

Bo was worried about Dyson. He wanted Tamsin to bring Kendra back from the dead for several minutes and on top of that, he was bringing someone who practiced a form a black magic. She had an idea why, but if Dyson brought Kendra back permanently, in some form another, there'd be consequences, now or in the future.

Bo was dressed before Tamsin and it was Tamsin that jeered, "See Bo? You get dressed sooo much faster without your underwear."

Bo purred rubbing herself on Tamsin like a cat. The Valkyrie had just finished zipping up her blue leather jacket. Bo then said fishing her bra and panties out of Tamsin's jacket pocket and pouted, "What's good for the goose, is good for the gander. Care to try?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "Nope. 'Cus what's good for the succubus is good for all succcubi. *I* however need to stay doubly clothed from the likes of you. EASE of access wouldn't be a good idea."

Bo just kept rubbing on her and pouted even more with a puppy dog look, "But my spider senses are tingling." Bo then tossed her underwear in front of the deeply slumbering doctor's face who was drooling on the carpet.

Tamsin brought Bo into a hug, pecked her on the lips and scrunched her face in reply, "Emmm Bo? Those aren't spider senses. Your puppies are running free and wild. Maybe crating them was a good idea."

"But…. It's in my nature. Will you accept me for me?" Bo clarified breaking the hug.

Tamsin wondered what Bo was up to but rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Bo. Dyson needs us… well ME."

"Not for another 40. It gives us time for a little quickie" Bo mentioned huskily pecking her on her cheeks then neck.

Tamsin had to wonder what got into Bo. She seemed somewhat fully fed and she was doing the tango with her a lot more ever since Lauren tricked Bo into loving her.

OMG. This was on the surface Bo's way of reassuring her that she was hers but most of all, it was, in a roundabout way her penance in exchange for the absolution of her wrongs as it concerned their fractured relationship.

Sure, they were messed up after what happened, but relationships needed TIME to heal and Bo was trying to accelerate it. However, the flaw in that theory was that if more of what was needed was applied, it would produce a faster result. In this case, it was like asking 9 expectant mothers to give birth in 1 month if you put them all together.

Tamsin needed to address this issue before she got into another escapade with her and pushed her back to hold her at shoulder length.

Bo pouted and frowned wondering why Tamsin was resisting. Did she do something wrong?

Tamsin just said, "Hey succu… Bo. Can we talk? …. Please?"

'Uh oh.' Bo nodded quickly and a little too anxiously, afraid of what her Valkyrie had to say.

Tamsin led Bo out hand in hand to the den, sat her down and quickly hit the nail on the head blurting emphatically, "You did nothing wrong. NOTHING. You know this, but I wanted to you know directly from me that there is NOTHING for me to forgive. YES, our relationship needs work, but it WILL work given time and effort. It just doesn't need to be crammed with all the good things non-stop. Bo, I crave for your love, commitment, attention, even your slightly annoying clinginess ….. VERY SLIGHTLY"

Bo HATED the suspense and wanted get to the bad part to address it and interjected, "But?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh then just said hugging around her waist while whispering into her ear, "I LOVE YOU Bo. Unconditionally OK?" Tamsin then straighten up then gazed to a star struck Succubus. She then adroitly took off her blue Valkyrie pendant and put around her girlfriend's neck with a tight smile.

TOTAL SUBMISSION

UNWAVERING ALLEGIANCE

RESOUNDING SELFLESSNESS

It was all the ingredients necessary for love, TRUE LOVE, to flourish.

Bo was at a loss for words, uplifted by at her sincerity. Tamsin had the guts to say that she still loved her after all the horrible setbacks. She was brave and courageous when it came to love as well.

With a big exhale the Valkyrie proclaimed throwing her arms in the air, "THERE I said it. I'm going to Hel for his."

Bo got all teary eyed and croaked, "I…. I love you. Completely and without reservation but I have nothing to give you in exchange, Tammy."

"No need, Succ…. My love," Tamsin wiped Bo's unfallen tears away. She felt more connected to Bo now but knew the bond had yet to fully form. It needed time or so she hoped.

Bo chuckled since Tamsin was still trying to keep distance, but was working on closing it. She cheered up and smiled at the honor and replied, "I LIKE the sound of that. 'My love'. God Tammy, are you sure you aren't a succubus 'cus you're saying all the magic words to get my clothes to come off."

Tamsin knew that she still had to see Dyson soon so she switched gears and formally mentioned clearing her throat , "Kenzi told me about the time you wanted to get back with Dyson, but THIS isn't That. You can't make me love you when I already fell head over heels for you the moment I set eyes on you."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh rolling her eyes flashing back to when she was with Dyson on a case with the sole purpose of putting Bo in Dark Fae jail. She just reminisced, "I thought my attraction was a fluke at first since you were an evil little succubus, but I couldn't help it that my heart fluttered every time I was around you and …. Wow when we played spin the bottle. You are sooo HOT. And I mean HOT hot. Sure I banged lots of people, but it never prevented me from collecting my bounty. But you…. GOD….."

Tamsin looked away since she felt she was over sharing a little embarrassed.

Bo was beyond flattered and hugged her whispering and pleading, "I AM an evil little succubus. But more importantly, I am YOUR evil little succubus. Care for me to show you?"

Bo unzipped her vest to show her tight tank with ample cleavage and as well as the glaring fact that the material left little to the imagination.

Tamsin gulped. Bo's tips were almost piercing the fabric. As much as she wanted to bang Bo again, she was still I a little tired.

"Maybe another time," Tamsin's clicked regaining her composure.

Bo didn't let her get up and held her tight and confessed, "I mentally undressed you when we first met. I SWORE you'd have a tattoo of a pad lock next to your shaved kitty."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "No surprise giving me the quick look up and down but really succubus? A pad lock AND a shaved portal to Valhalla?"

Bo shrugged, resting her head on her lap, she just didn't want this moment to stop, "You played a hot stuck up ice queen. And I had to wonder what was under all that clothing. And by the gods, when you came into my room with that robe, you seduced me like a succubus and I couldn't resist. You made me wet myself on sight."

"Iiiiiiii knooooow," Tamsin smirked all proud. "I am so awesome. You can just say it. So what even happened to that bow?"

Bo just immediately answered, "I saved it. It was my best birthday present after all."

Tamsin scrunched her face but had to asked, "You saved it even after we, emmmmm kinda split a little later?"

Bo sat back up and straddled Tamsin draping her arms around her neck and emphatically confessed, "That night WAS special to me and no matter what happened, it will always remain to be as such."

Bo pecked her brave Valkyrie on the lips asking, "Are you scared that our bond will fully form and then you can't get away from me?"

Tamsin nodded meekly and stammered, "No….. Emm … YES… shit. I don't know. BOTH. I'm… trying my hardest to give you unconditional love but…. I don't know if that will be good enough ..… What Lauren said about the bond not fully forming as being my fault is fill me with….."

Bo stroked her cheek with concern and let her have space but also to help coax the words out.

Tamsin just finally said, "Doubt. What I have MAY not be good enough. At the same time, if I DO bond with you fully and you … you fall out of love with me. I don't want to be hurt, but at the same time….. forget it."

Tamsin waved it off but Bo encouraged her, "You're not ANY less of a person, well Valkyrie, for being honest and up front with me. In my book you are MORE. Trick…. Dyson… Lauren, hide stuff from me for my own good and it bites them in the ass more times than not. PLEASE we are TALKING. Don't put up your walls. NOT now. I promise to be by your side no matter what and if you think I will go to another, it WON'T happen since I can only feed from you. I don't want that to change ever. This, my condition, is a blessing Tammy not a curse."

Tamsin darted her glance away and finally stated, "Am I that whipped? I mean, a part of me is ok with accepting the pain from the full bond just for a single touch of heaven from your presence alone."

"NO. You LOVE better than any of my past partners I've ever had. And no one, I mean NO ONE will eclipse you now or in the future. Tammy, I would set my life down for you and I'm really sorry for effing up all the time…"

"But you are perfect. To me you are."

"NO I'm not," Bo adamantly insisted. "I just manage to stumble around."

"Your eyes are both brown and blue…." Tamsin began to stoke Bo's cheek mesmerized by her reciting again the riddle the wanderer gave her.

Bo quickly replied, "As are yours. The may be green but when you want me or are in love they are BLUE. When you are ready to kill, they are more brown."

Tamsin didn't know that. No one had ever gotten that close to reading her eyes before but then kept going, "Your heart is both strong and gentle." She slipped her hand inside Bo's vest and rested it gingerly on her heart.

Bo replied slipping a hand into her jacket and said, "Ditto. You are an effing war hardened bad ass, but show your beautifully soft heart to me and only me. I'm flattered beyond belief."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh trying not to believe it but added knowing full well that Bo couldn't compare her to what she was to say next, "Virtuous but lustful."

Bo shimmied out of her vest and wiggled out of her tank top in true stripper fashion. Now topless Bo began to shimmy Tamsin's t-shirt up saying, "And you are lustful for me and ARE now virtuous as soon as you didn't turn me into my dad. I don't give a shit about your past."

Bo peeled Tamsin jacket off with her t-shirt now resting above her full cup bra.

"I… I don't know Bo."

Bo nipped her neck and said, "You ARE virtuous because I SAY you are."

"I'm EVIL Booooo," Tamsin was losing her mind when Bo unbuckled her bra from behind and pulled it up.

"YOU WHERE! Now SAY IT," Bo demanded.

"I.. I… god…. Yes! Yes … I … I'm… v… virtuous," Tamsin grunted with Bo sucking and nipping her tips. She also caressed her breasts

"SAY IT again," Bo growled nipping her tip pulling back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin cried out in pain and pleasure, "I can't….. can't."

"Can't WHAT," Bo snaked her hand under her waist band of her pants and then pulled her panties aside.

"C… come again!" Tamsin grunted and in a quick move tackled and restrained Bo. She ended up on top.

Bo just calmly licked her soaking finger tips and purred, "You don't TASTE like it."

Tamsin was so busted shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, "You NEVER fuck with a Valkyrie. EVER! Never ever!"

Bo stroked Tamsin bare arm releasing a little of her charms to jeer her love, "I LOVE messing with my Valkyrie and YOU like it."

"Boooo! Don't make me own you!" Tamsin trapped her tighter.

Bo just chuckled and said matter of fact, "I'm a succubus. YOUR succubus. Tamtam what is the Fae definition of a succubus?"

"A street walker," Tamsin growled.

Bo gave Tamsin a jolt of pleasure, and quickly over powered her and revered positions reciting, "SUC-CU-BUS. A Lilin-demon also known as a Desire Demon, …. "

"Do you desire me Tammy?" Bo asked ripping Tamsin top off leaving her nude from the waist up.

Tamsin looked away until Bo bent over and brushed her tips across her lips.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Tamsin admitted then sucking Bo's firm erect assets. She tried to take control again, but Bo stopped her pinning her again.

Bo continued, "A STRONG, gorgeous supernatural female entity traced back to medieval legend in order to seduce men and women alike, feeding off the sexual activity. Well?"

"YES, you are all powerful and fucking HOT! God and you… god you could stay in bed all day. This is sooooooo wrong," Tamsin mentioned shaking her head realizing in horror Bo was unzipping her pants.

"RIP!"

Bo dangled Tamsin's tattered panties in front of her face and cooed "LOVE your pink underwear. For me?"

"Ahhhh!" Tamsin yelped in pleasure and pain. She was in deep trouble. Bo was driving her mad but answered, "GOD Bo! I just ran out of black!"

Bo just smirked playfully and replied tossing them aside, "They look good on you, but they look better on the floor. AS I was saying, repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death."

Bo wagged her finger between her folds and also rubbed nub at the top of her arch.

"Fuuuuuuuuck YES!. I mean no! We have to go!" Tasmins flipped Bo over so she now on top.

Bo penetrated her and hit her spot dead on and huskily clarified, "You mean come?"

Tamsin barely registered what Bo said but cried out going past the point of no return, "GOD HELP Meeeeeeeeee! I'm bonded to a fucking powerful, sex crazed, demonic succubusssssssssssss!"

"Yes, I AM YOUR GOD! Now come and don't you DARE hold anything back! I want that fucking chi! ALL OF IT Valkyrie!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Ahhhhhhh! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Tamsin grunted falling into wanton bliss. Bo knew how to work her too well.

Bo just fed a little but loved her taste and her chi tasted better like they were almost one.

Tamsin was coming down and pleaded, "Nooooooooooooooo!"

"I SAID all of it SLAVE!" Bo demanded with charms running down her hand to her digits deep inside Tamsin's tunnel of love.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Youuuuuuuuuuu willllllllll paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Bo fed all smug and said with a shrug, "How can I pay if you pass out?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin exclaimed in a strong Valkyrie war cry for the whole block to hear. She was quickly achieving peak again. For all she knew she probably woke up the whole neighborhood.

Cresting this many times was physically IMPOSSIBLE but Bo was a succubus. She was taking Tamsin's chi and pumping her back up with charms.

Tamsin wanted to regain control but Bo was on top of her again and the succubus demanded through her blur of moves inside her temple, "Wings out NOW Valkyrie!"

She was coming down and to her surprise, she obeyed. Her wings spread out as she lay helpless on the ground with Bo on top.

Bo let her down from her high while feeding again briefly and said stroking her soft silky fluffy wings, "Tamtam. I LOVE your feathers. They can be used to fly but can also be used for other things. Sexual things."

Tamsin shook her head to clear the cob webs from her mind but KNEW that Bo was about to say something that had to do with sex and just shook her head and warned, "Ohhhh no. No Bo."

Bo pinned her down as she backed up to the couch. She could see a little fear as well as how turn on she was. "Now Tammy, take off your pants… well EVERYTHING before I rip them off!"

Tamsin begged quickly obeying, "Please Bo. YES anything but you sacking me again. PROMISE ME!"

"Yes, I am a succubus of my word," Bo got up and was about to strip for Tamsin too. It was then Bo noted, out of the field of view of Tamsin, Lauren was in the corner rubbing her eyes at the sight before her. She had just woken up. It probably didn't help that Tamsin was a screamer.

Did Bo just blow their cover?


	47. The Emmy Goes To

Bo had a choice. To stop what she was doing like she did something wrong or play it off like she needed Tamsin for a feed only. It had to be the latter. Bo quickly winked to Lauren to play it off.

Tamsin was rabid and couldn't crest again without Bo's help but was now fully nude in front of Bo and tried to cover her nudity with her wings.

"DON'T you dare Tamtam! Open those wings up and show me that hot slutty body of yours," Bo didn't know how far she could go with this, but needed to show Lauren that she OWNED Tamsin and was using her just for her chi. She kind of figured Tamsin would willing play along.

Tamsin nodded meekly and was so into Bo that she spread her wings wide open in total compliance. How she wanted to please her bonded partner. She looked away especially in front of a partially clothed Bo.

Bo knelt down and kissed Tamsin fisting her hair but didn't pulling back. She didn't want to hurt Tamsin but it looked like it.

"You're fucking beautiful. Are you a goddess? Because YOU are mine. Please submit to me," Bo whispered. It had the desired effect to Tamsin relaxing flattered by the comment but also wanted to give MORE to the succubus.

Bo backed up and questioned sternly, "WHO owns you?"

Tamsin immediately replied confidently and announced going on all fours to creep towards the succubus, "You do mistress Bo!"

"Will you let me feed from you ANY TIME, ANY WHERE?" Bo queried resisting glancing at Lauren whose mouth was probably hung open from Tamsin's last answer.

"YES Mistress, take my chi! Unwrap me like a present at Christmas. Sack me. Make me come. I am your fuck toy. You OWN this pussy," Tamsin kissed Bo's feet slithering her hands up Bo leg.

Bo blew Lauren a clandestine kiss while Tamsin was kissing her feet and Laruen was speechless but had a slight smirk which meant she was impressed.

Lauren was at first shocked that Tamsin was in HER house banging HER Bo but then of course Bo was still ACTING like she was with Tamsin. It still looked like love but Bo probably needed to feed since she couldn't take chi from her or anyone else.

She was frozen and transfixed on the couple but realized just how much control Bo had over Tamsin. Tamsin was so stubborn that she yielded to no one, but in a shocking turn of events, Tamsin submitted to Bo. Bo was rough with her but Tamsin had NO reservations, NONE, about being Bo's slave.

Bo's wink to reassure her that she was still in her court and it was comforting but WOW, was she ever.

Lauren quickly realized that Bo really did OWN Tamsin's clitoris and Tamsin was playing the submissive role willingly. She could to ANYTHING to the stupid harpy and she'd accept.

GOD this was good. Bo was controlling a mindless numbskull harpy. If they broke up, Tamsin would STILL be Bo's little PET. That also meant TAMSIN would be under Bo's control and hers too.

THIS was just getting better and better and as such just went about her business since she checked her phone and Dyson text messaged her to come help Kendra out as needed.

Bo pushed her back into the couch since Tamsin was about to unbutton her tight leather pants and ordered Tamsin, "I promised I wouldn't touch you but you WILL come Tamtam. Use your wings and play with yourself until you do."

Tamsin flared her brows as Bo prowled next to her observing her closely, "Well my BAD EVIL Valkyrie? Don't tell me that thought never crossed your mind."

Tamsin nodded. The thought did cross her mind but this WAS the first time she was doing this in real life. She stroked her nipples with one wing and feathered her arch with the other. Her free hand opened her temple doors wide open and it was MAGICAL.

This was quiet literally the most lasciviously perverse thing she had ever done to herself but what really got her engines going was how Bo talked dirty to her.

"You've been bad Tammy. SHOW me how bad you are," Bo cooed making sure not to touch Tamsin. She then changed to a whisper so Laruen didn't hear who looked like she was gathering things for her medical bag, "Keep it down, you don't want to get caught by my GF."

Tamsin bit her lip but it drove her higher.

"What if she is watching you now?" Bo whispered into her ear as Tamsin kept stroking herself to wanton abandonment.

"Ugggggg, Gooooooood. I'd show her correct way to come!" Tamsin spit out shaking her head. She was close really close. But then she heard movement behind her.

OH SHIT. LAUREN was up and about.

She was sooo busted.

This had to STOP. There was a difference between imaging you could get caught to REALLY getting caught. She was no exhibitionist.

Bo soothed and said to all to hear, "It's ok, she's a doctor. But I COMMAND you to crest for me NOW."

Tamsin was trying to back down and get back to her snarky self but then Bo leaned in and whispered, "You woke her accidentally with your war cry. But I want you to come for me and make an effing mess out of her couch. I want your juices to be ALL over her place so she'll spend days and nights cleaning. That and I WANT to smell you when I visit Lauren's."

Tamsin was still determined to NOT put on a show for Lauren until Bo stood up and did a slow strip and lap dance for her. She was removing her leather pants and boots and no matter what Tamsin tried, Bo's dance was that of a siren's song. She just could not tear her eyes off her succubus.

Tamsin hands and wings worked her tingling body like they were not her own and finally reached her precipice but could not go over it.

The Valkyrie was still a little unsure about doing this since she was a private person when it came to sex until Bo now fully nude tossed her remaining garments to the side then transitioned to a lap dance mounting her.

Bo just whispered to her the magic words that made her go all in. In a seductive and hypnotic voice Bo purred into Tamsin's ear, "I love you and only you Tammy. Don't blow my cover but I promise to be your slave next time Tammy and you can BLOW me and my cover all you want. Please be mine and ignore Lauren. I want you come for me so hard that Lauren will get jealous."

Tamsin finally released as Bo ordered, "Don't you DARE hold back on me SLAVE!"

Lauren was fixing herself in a full length mirror near the door but still had a view of both of them in the reflection and SHIT, Bo owned all of Tamsin and that meant she was 'under control'.

PERFECT.

Tamsin had a long drawn out orgasm with Bo feeding from her but Tamsin's proclamations surprised her. It was unlike the stubborn Valkyrie to admit them but it confirmed for Lauren that SHE was the one for Bo and she was right all along.

"God Bo! Dominate your evil Valkyrie! I love being your fuck toy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

PERFECT. Tamsin admitted she was evil. Bo was ALL hers and Tamsin was a mindless feed. She might as well be a thrall.

Tamsin was coming down and never broke her stare to the one and only person she desired, Bo. Bo nodded her to and smiled with a glow of approval. They just got away with cheating on the doctor LEGALLY.

All was going as planned and Bo was HERs since Bo mouthed to her 'I love you.'

However, all good things had to come to an end as Lauren briskly walked over to her bar and handed Tamsin a bottled water.

"Thanks doc," Tamsin smirked with a click not even bothering to cover up but pulled her wings back in. It was nice of her she had to admit.

"Come on you 2, we have to see Dyson at this ungodly hour," Lauren informed all and told Tamsin, "You need to hydrate Tamsin. That water is infused with electrolytes. Not only does Bo's feeding weaken you, Dyson will ask you to bring Kendra back for a time. My guess is as long as you can."

Tamsin uncapped the water, relaxed into the couch more and somewhat sarcastically replied before guzzling it all down, "Wow, didn't know you cared doc."

Bo pecked Lauren on the cheek and said under her breath, "Sorry babe, I needed to power up with an early morning snack."

Lauren just cleared her throat and professional said, "I understand. Next time, let me know and I'll make arrangements."

BINGO. Now Bo knew she just got a free ticket to take Tamsin anytime, anywhere. NO ONE would separate her from her love.

Bo hugged Lauren and cooed in confirmation, "Thanks, you are the best."

Oddly all three players were acting parts at this time and all were deserving of Emmy's.

For Lauren, she still acted like she wasn't in the running for Bo's heart and that she was the good old doctor everyone knew and loved. Deep down she wanted Tamsin OUT but being able to control her and have her admit how evil she was was a bonus.

For Bo, she now, with Tamsin by her side, could PRETEND to love her ex. Deep down she still wanted to kill her for raping then immediately cheating on her. The longer the doc didn't acknowledge her sins against her, the MORE Bo wanted hurt her but Tamsin was her pillar of strength and it allowed her to move forward.

For Tamsin, she pretended like NOTHING was wrong. That she had Bo which she REALLY did but Lauren didn't. She was putting everything on the line for Bo again and she hoped it was enough. She WANTED the full bond, but she didn't at the same time. Tamsin did want to kill the doctor too, but she had to fall in line. Bo had the first stab, figuratively and maybe literally.

Bo and Tamsin quickly got dressed and it was Tamsin that made Bo strip down and ride shotgun nude for the 15 minute trip. Lauren took her own car since she wanted to get there a little early. Bo was submissive to Tamsin after her last performance and she did so willingly. Oddly, she was never 100 percent submissive to ANYONE since she always had an ace up her sleeve, but even then, with Tamsin she did it without hesitation. She could trust Tamsin 100 percent.

The succubus, never made it known, but was doing what it took to fully bond to Tamsin. The blonde's chi was getting stronger and better as they grew and if they bonded fully, her chi would be the only chi she needed.

Tamsin would give Bo her fairytale wish, and that was to be monogamous DESPITE or INSPITE of her species.

Tamsin stopped the car in front of Dyson's place and admired Bo in her birthday suit in addition to being an open book and said transitioning to a pout, "OK I guess you can get dressed succu-slave."

Bo just smirked tightly, "Yes my evil mistress. Permission to wear underwear?"

Tamsin glanced up briefly and said, "I guess, BUT whenever I say 'doccubus' from now on, you will relinquish those garments to me. Are we clear?"

The succubus quickly leaned over and pecked her on the lips and said, "I love you Tammy. And YES my love."

Tamsin melted into a deep kiss and it was love. Tamsin heard herself blurt out during the spate of French kisses captured in the tight hug. "And….. and if I say it MORE than once, you strip one more article of clothing each time."

"YES Tamsin. ANYTHING for you, my protector and only lover. If I run out of clothing, may I come for you?"

"FUCK yea!" Tamsin joked scrunching her face then tossed Bo her clothing but it WAS really turning her on just imaging it.

Bo saw her aura spike and Tamsin paused with a look of embarrassment plastered on her face.

The blonde realized that the brunette could SEE her aura and she was sooooo busted.

Bo just confidently said in a sexy purr, "Yes mistress. My pleasure."

* * *

Dyson quickly barged into his place with Eric behind him, holding Kendra in his arms.

"Just set her down o the couch," he tersely requested.

Eric did just that and kissed her cheek gently.

Bo, Tamsin and Lauren filtered in as well and took their places without exchanging any words.

Tamsin stood stoically next to the couch .

Lauren set her medical kit on the kitchen table, opened it and sat down. She, remaining professional, was ready if need be. Observing Dyson, who just sat in the couch opposite of Eric and Kendra, he was really worried. So was Eric. They were BOTH in love with Kendra but Eric was her husband.

Bo who took a seat next to Lauren empathized with Dyson's pain. He sort of just lost Kendra like he lost her. It was sudden and nothing prepared him or anyone else for it. Also, right now, Dyson stayed silent and respected Eric. He was SECOND place in Kendra's heart. Then what was Kiko and where was she?

Her mind was spinning a million mile per hour but Lauren reached over to hold her hand. Words weren't necessary and it was Lauren telling her that everything will work out and to be strong.

Bo, for the first time since Lauren essentially tricked her into love, accepted her touch since THIS was the Lauren she used to know, devoted, caring, sincere, and compassionate. She knew by her touch alone, she'd do everything in her powers to help Dyson.

Bo had to wonder what the heck happened to her. WHY was Lauren lost? Did power corrupt her that badly? Could she recover Lauren? HER Lauren. Sure Tamsin was fine with her doing that, but did she really want to? She was happy with Tamsin.

Dyson knew his place and just gave instructions but asked Tamsin, "How long can you hold her here?"

Tamsin wasn't exactly sure. It depended on the will of the person and it also depended on her powers as a Valkyrie. Right now with Bo sacking her so many times, she was even a little unsure about that, but since she was a new Valkyrie, stated a lower number.

"About 10 minutes, maybe more if Kendra is strong," Tamsin relayed seriously but added looking Kendra over, "Maybe a little more. She could see her life force emanating from her and it was still pretty strong."

Bo walked over to Eric and knelt down next to him and explained on Dyson's behalf, "Eric? What Tamsin is about to do will bring Kendra back from where ever she is but it can't be made permanent. Kendra will be in pain and it will get worse the longer she is here. Are you ok with this?"

Eric turned to Dyson and Dyson explained, "I've made arrangements with Lazerous, a friend of mine that works magic to be here later IF Kendra accepts."

Lauren cocked her head to the side and replied, "As in the Grey Magic Practitioner?"

"White Magic," Dyson corrected, but it was just a matter of semantics since he did both.

"W… What type of magic spell does he cast?" Lauren followed up.

"The enhanced re-animation ritual to make her…."

"A ghoul," both Tamsin and Lauren completed.

Eric looked confused, "Like a mindless zombie?"

Darted her glance over to Dyson in disbelief since he had the balls to try this but clarified, "NO. A zombie had no higher order brain functions. A Ghoul is almost the same, but it does have a capacity for deeper thought."

"The same way she WAS?" Eric questioned Lauren even with Dyson trying to interject. Eric didn't want Dyson BS. Lauren looked like a straight shooter.

"It varies on time of death, damage to the host's cranium, and several other factors, but she won't be exactly the same as she was, but will remember everything. Again it varies. Tamsin, are you ready?" Lauren glossed over but motioned to Tamsin to continue. She needed to talk to Dyson in private. There were some SERIOUS ethical and Fae issues with this route.

Eric nodded with Bo taking a seat next to Lauren again.

Tamsin closed her eyes and concentrated. Kendra soul began to coalesce back into her body. Her soul was strong for a human. She knew heroes had souls this strong but Kendra's for not being a hero was surprisingly strong willed. No wonder Dyson wanted her. She was probably an amazing woman. It also explained why she attracted such powerful people. Eric, Kiko, and Dyson were all immensely powerful in one way or the other. In this universe, like attracted like.


	48. The Wild Card

Kendra did a raspy gasp for air with her eyes fluttering open. She was in pain and she barely remembered taking several rounds center chest. She should be dead but WHY was she here? And why could she barely move? She felt like she was surrounded in heavy clay.

She looked around confused with Eric holding her hand he reassured, "Hey sweetie. It's ok. Dyson and his friends are here to help."

"Er…. Eric? God I…. this hurts! I … I can't seem to move," Kendra felt a burning in her chest and by looking around she saw Tamsin by her side. She was a Valkyrie and could bring back the dead for a couple minutes supposedly and it looked to be true.

"You not being able to move is temporary." Eric then requested of everyone, "May I have a moment with my wife?"

It was more of an order but Tamsin stayed. She had to in order to keep Kendra 'alive.'

Everyone filed out quickly but even before they all did Kendra asked Tamsin, "Was … Am I dead?"

Tamsin just said, "Yep. I can hold you for about 10 minutes maybe more if you can take the pain. The pain gets more and more excruciating the longer you stay."

The door shut and it was Eric who blurted out and confessed, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…."

Kendra cut him off and confessed her biggest sin since she knew the clock was counting down for her, "I cheated on you Eric. I'm so fucking sorry. Forgive me. Please, I love you. It… it just happened…"

"To protect me from those Orcs. Dyson told me and I know you still did it for me. Not only that, you still merc'd those mother effers like sheep. Kiko…. Special Agent Sato is tracking that last a-hole that shot you now," Eric comforted kissing her cheek.

Was he hurt by her confirming that she cheated on him with Dyson, but it was now water under the bridge. Ironically, he needed Dyson still but most of all, he didn't want their parting words to be one of regret and guilt. Kendra needed to carry the best of him moving forward now.

Kendra felt a migraine headache increasing inside her head. She winced but kept moving forward.

"I…. I lost our son too."

Kendra held her tummy filled with regret with tears streaming down her face.

Eric looked surprised since the sex wasn't know the last time they visited the doctor but Kendra replied, "I.. I just KNOW."

"Shhhhhhhh," Eric said kissing her forehead. "I need you to stay with Dyson for a bit."

"Huh? What are you talking about?... owwwww," Kendra winced again.

Tamsin stayed silent as Eric explained, "Dyson knows someone that practices white magic. He will be able to help."

Kendra was confused, "Eric, if he can do that, I want to come back to you. US."

"You will be Fae Kendra. You will no longer belong to my world and they have ways to make all us human that knew you forget," Eric explained what Dyson relayed to him.

"Herooooooo LEVEL with me. What type of Fae and why do you need to forget," Kendra requested sternly trying to hold her concentration.

Eric hesitated but Tamsin was sick of beating around the just put it out there, "Dyson plans to have the practitioner make you a ghoul. You remember everything, but by Fae rules, Eric will forget you ever existed. Same with your family."

Kendra locked back onto Eric. "NO DEAL. I want you. US. If I can't have that, you might as well… OWWWWWWW that hurts Tamsin…. Might as well let me go. Can't Bo or her mom just heal me or something?" Kendra grunted.

"No. She is powerful but in order to heal you she needed to get to you with within 10 minutes of your death," Tamsin relayed.

Kendra just turned to Eric again and shook her head, "I WANT to be remembered by YOU…."

"But I don't want you to die here sweetie. You can still live on with Dyson, he'll take care …"

Kendra yelped in pain and clapped her eyes shut and corrected, "Screw Dyson! We had a fling, but you are EVERYTHING to me. I love you and ONLY you. If you forget me what's the point it living on.. and crap a ghoul isn't a good choice on what I want to be."

"At least let Dyson and Jessie or someone be your guide in this new Fae world. I have a feeling you belong here more than…."

Kendra winced and yelled as pain ripped through her body, "I belong with YOU! Not Dyson! If I can't be with you then I let me live through your memories. Don't you FUCKING say his name again! Never again!"

Eric just stroked her cheek and hugged her, "So you want to go out for dinner?"

Tamsin held in a quiet laugh but Kendra even yelping in more pain chuckled.

"Just stay with me a little while," Kendra used all her strength to hug him.

Eric began to cry quietly realizing how much he would miss her.

Kendra just reassured murmuring over and over like a lullaby, "I love you Eric."

After a minute Eric just asked careful not to mention his name, "You know HE was the one that made all this possible in terms of closure."

Kendra had a throbbing migraine and it just wanted to hold Eric, her husband, until she left this veil, but considered it. Dyson did always have her back but she needed to part ways with him to give him closure with her as well. The closure was going to be tough, how can she say that what they had was essentially nothing? Then of course, Dyson KNEW the deal they made. She'd return to her world when this was all over, and it was.

"I…. I know. I have nothing to say to him," Kendra grimaced stubbornly.

Eric nodded solemnly and respected Kendra's request.

Dyson heard Kendra shouting from the outside essentially telling Eric that what they had meant nothing to her. He hung his head down and meandered down the hall to sit despondently. Sure Kendra wasn't his. She never was technically, but at an emotional level, they always were connected.

Bo was quick to guide him, sit down next to him and hold him. This was a tough break for Dyson. He put it all on the line for Kendra but in the end, it was all for not it seemed.

"Hey she DOES love you, OK Dyson?" Bo rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yea Bo. I know," Dyson looked at her with a poker face but that she said hurt him to the core. Was Kendra just a waste of his time? Was he just some tool?

Lauren carefully sat down next to Dyson as well on the floor. Who knew how much bacteria and grime collected over the years there? "I know you'd do anything to get her back but there is still a chance you will if she crosses over to the Fae side."

"As a ghoul. She already disavows her feelings for me and when she changes," Dyson dropped off then shrugged in defeat.

Lauren though for a moment and replied patting his knee, "Sure a ghoul has slightly less cognitive function but it doesn't mean she is incapable of love Dyson. Give her some space."

Dyson didn't even look at Lauren but asked, "I thought you'd be against making her Fae Doc?"

"I…. I am but as your friend, I want you to be happy. Besides I think it's kind of sweet that even if she chooses not to be Fae, you are giving them closure. I'd say you're a hug romantic."

'There's my Lauren,' Bo mused. Lauren wasn't totally lost but she only went bonkers and A1 psycotic when she had going to lose her succubus.

Lauren threw everyone off when she tacked on, "If Kendra's a no go. Will you… m…. marry me?"

Dyson and Bo chuckled. THAT was a good one. It was rare Lauren's humor was on target, but right now, she hit it dead on.

Dyson glanced at his watch and mentioned on a serious note again, "Yea. Looks like with the time they are spending, Kendra is going to….."

"She'll be in a better place EITHER way," Bo held his hand.

"True. True. Thank you Bo… well both of you," Dyson felt a little better.

Tamsin hated this lovey dovey hamlet scene. This was a tragedy and she just wanted to over with. She had a couple minutes left while Eric held his wife now writing in agony. She had to give it to Kendra. By now any human would be screaming bloody murder, but not Kendra she still could maintain a conversation. It was then she noted a Dodge Charger quickly careen into a park space outside the windows and out ran Kiko.

Sure Kendra had already dismissed talking to Dyson, but what about Kiko, Tamsin mused.

She just announced, "Kiko is here."

Kendra and grunted, "Please Tamsin, not now. I can only hold for… GOD! It hurts!"

Eric just rocked her.

Tamsin finally just said, "You need for forgive her."

"Arrrrg! For WHAT!" Kendra could barely concentrate gritting her teeth.

"She going to carry the guilt from the ambush with her the rest of her life," Tamsin clarified.

"No she's not. She's a cold blooded assassinmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Kendra gritted her teeth.

Eric KNEW Kiko was a little off. This wasn't Jessie 'Kiko' Sato. THIS was Kiko Tanaka who some would say IS the world's BEST assassin. How did the heck did Kendra befriend her? In any case, NOW was not the time to question his wife's choice in friends and stayed quiet as a church mouse. Maybe the reason why Kendra knocked off so many Orcs that raided his place was because of her.

Tamsin HATED to do this but laid it out for her, "EXACTLY. She is an assassin but YOU are her one and only friend. Assassins don't MAKE friends remember? Now she is tracking that last Orc down as a COP. You don't see it, but she is moving the world for you. I KNOW, because I use to live her life as well and can relate."

Kiko has just made it up the stairs in a sprint to Dyson when she heard her name being called loudly in desperations. She didn't know what to say or do, but took a deep breath and opened the door to Dyson's.

There she found Tamsin, Eric and Kendra. Eric was holding Kendra to try to take away her pain. And Kendra was BARELY holding on. Tamsin also looked like she was near her limit too from the strain on her face.

She approached Kendra who was laying back into Eric, even writhing in agony.

Kendra did note that Kiko DID look like a detective with her badge and gun but had to address the elephant in the room before she passed, "Kiko... Kiki. What happened during the ambush wasn't your fault. 10 against 1 was a death sentence… arrrrg! You… ahhhhh! You went above and beyond and PROMISE me you won't carry that guilt upon my passing. …. There is …. N… nothing to forgive. You are my BEST BEST friend Kiki. I don't need and assassin's creed to know. You just ARE."

Kiko was shocked. Kendra knew HER. There are some people that get you in a couple seconds and then there are people you still don't get you in a life time. Kennie was the former. Her attraction to her was immediate. Sure they formally met on the dance floor, but Kiko admired her from a distance. The dance solidified their relationship.

Also Kendra was choosing to pass away as Eric's. While that was per her word she's return to him, she was still leaving her.

Kiko found herself scampering over kneeling before Kendra in a millisecond to her own surprise as she blurted out, "Don't leave us Kennie. PLEASE. Allow Dyson to make you Fae…"

"A Ghoul, No. I'm not going to be…. Ahhhhh…. Undead. I have to EAT flesh to survive right?" Kendra didn't really know or encounter them, but researched enough in fables to know.

No one answered, but Tamsin nodded under extreme duress almost out of energy.

"Shhhhhhhhhhit… the PAIN! Just hold a little more Tamsin. Please! Kiki, I could EAT you … and everyone I care about alive and NO way will I do that. And I hear … I'll be mindless," Kendra barked.

"No that's not true," Kiko explained. "It depends on YOU. You have to do mind exercises and you'll be fine. Just stay."

"Nooooooooooooo," Kennie exclaimed. "You're trying to redeem yourself. Arrrg. Fine. I want you to work with Dyson until you bring those to justice those responsible for this hit. I… I'd pour you that bottle of sake I tried to give you, but I can't right now. But as my… my best friend, will you do this for me?"

Kiko bowed slightly and stated, "It will be done."

"Thanks. UGggggg. I… I need to close my eyes now," Kendra smirked tightly even though in severe pain and held Eric's hand but found it odd Kiko didn't look back up at her.

She was about to tell Tamsin to release her when she heard, in a hushed and uneven tone from the assassin, "Please don't leave me Kennie. Please."

Tamsin was already beyond her strength and her powers were beginning to taper off, but to her surprise, Kendra held on strong. She had will power of steel. Also what Kiko just admitted was earth shattering. SURE Kiko cared about Kendra which was rare, but by the neediness in her voice ALONE; Kiko LOVED Kendra too. God this was messed up. Dyson, Eric and Kiko were running after Kendra's heart and it seemed that Bo wasn't the only succubus in town it seemed. THIS was a bizarre love square.

It was strange that Bo was working towards a monogamous relationship as a succubus while Kendra, a human, had a polygamous one by accident or on purpose. She should have known about Kiko. Why else did Kiko show up socially at the party at the crack shack.

Kendra craned her head towards her and gently used her index finger to raise her chin to look at her dead on. If she wasn't mistaken, it sounded like Kiko was crying.

She was and it was unlike her. Tears of sorrow was streaking down Kiko's face. Flashes of pain and agony marred her features. Kendra didn't know Kiko cared for her that much. Even through all of her own pain Kendra asked, "Whyyyyyyyy? Eric will forget about me …. IF … if I become Fae. The only choice I have is to die to live … live on….. fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…. Live on in his and everyone else's memories."

Eric felt like the room was spinning. Kiko had managed to become Kendra's BEST friend in a couple of days and was Kendra serious about that massage with Kiko earlier?

Kiko finally said knowing she had seconds left to convince her girl friend or girlfriend, "It's a FALSE choice! Those are rules and rules can be bent." Kiko quickly addressed her husband, "Eric? If Kendra becomes Fae and the Fae change your world to believe that she still fell at the ambush, but you remembered her voice, look and smell differently. Would you be with that?"

Eric clarified, "So I'd still remember all the things she did in my time with her just as a different person physically?"

"Yes. Would you be ok with that? Kendra will live, but you will mourn her loss."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tamsin pleaseeeee! HOLD. Pleaseeeeeeeeee! I… can't… can't think….. "

Tamsin was losing balance finally her knees hit the floor. She was OUT of juice. Kendra's will combined with her powers were simply not good enough.

Bo rushed in knowing Tamsin was in trouble and tested the bond out of desperation, at that time, she pushed chi into Tamsin instead of taking and it WORKED via a French kiss.

Tamsin felt a little rush of energy and it kept Kendra grounded. She hoped this conversation would get resolved sooner and not later.

Kendra stoked Eric's arm still in pain but at least her mental capacity was all there. "You know I love you Hero. I don't wish nor want to cause you pain at my loss. Are you ok with this?"

Eric thought quickly and nodded saying in a tight hug, "I'd rather remember your soul sweetie because that is what I saw every day and fell in love with. What you looked like didn't matter. I know I'd mourn your loss, but I am so blessed to have you this far."

Bo thought that was rather nice still kissing her Valkyrie who murmured in between the spate of face sucking, "Emmmmmm… Bo (kiss). Constant smooching (kiss) isn't needed to (kiss) keep me running (kiss kiss)."

Eric and Kendra kissed and she grabbed Kikos hand to prevent her from going anywhere.

Bo just ignored it and replied, "I think so. (kiss kiss kiss). It's better than slipping my talented finger into your p (kiss kiss)."

"STOP Bo. (kiss) EVIL. You are EVIL. If you make me come I might lose Kendra ok? (kiss kiss)."

"PURSE… I meant your PURSE. (kiss kiss). I'm not (kiss kiss) ALL bad," Bo confessed smirking somewhat playfully during the kisses. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but why not?

"EVIL! I don't carry a Purse Bo," Tamsin replied and felt Bo feed her a little more chi. "You meant panties (kiss). CONFESS NOW."

"I swear, it wasn't panties (kiss)."

"Pants?"

"Nope (kiss)."

"OK evil succu-slut (kiss kiss) pussy?"

"OMG, you have a DIRTY mouth Valkyrie (kiss kiiiiiiiiiiiss). I'm gonna wash your lips out with SOAP!"

Tamsin held in a laugh since it was a serious moment for Kiko, Kendra and Eric.

"And the lips on your mouth too," Bo cooed in a whisper caressing her cheek.

"You… you BAD, evil depraved little slu….." The Valkyrie growled but was interrupted when Bo kissed her again.

Kendra comforted Eric for a minute since he chose to feel the loss. Finally Kendra turned to Kiko and said, "I will do it on 2 conditions. Other than the arrangement where Eric will remember another version of me that passes away during the raid, I need you to PROMISE me if I lose control and try to hurt people I care about which includes you, I need you to kill me immediately."

Kiko hesitated.

Kendra added under duress, "Owwwww. Do it for me Kiki. I'd do the same for you if roles were reversed."

Kiko finally replied quickly, "Yes Kennie. I promise to dispatch you quickly if you lose yourself. And the other?"

"I… I need some space from Dyson while I get my bearings. Can … can I stay with you?" Kendra asked.

OMG, Kiko brooded. Eric was being knocked out of the running and Dyson just got knocked down a couple pegs which meant Kendra was ALL HERS. This was almost too good to be true.

Kiko didn't know how to take this but the pain was coming back stronger than ever observing Kennie's facial features. She'd have to find out more later and just said, "Of course. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kendra nodded then changed tact, "Get Dyson to bring in that white magic practitioner."

Eric was STILL confused through all this, but stayed mum since he'd forget this anyway. For some odd reason, Kendra was close REALLY close to Kiko. Not even Dyson was as close to her in some respects. How could that be? Didn't they JUST meet? Eric deduced that being away under deep cover wasn't such a good idea. It left Kendra long stretches of time to be alone which meant she naturally made relationships he didn't know about. He just wasn't around to see them form.

Did he blame his wife for forging close relationships with Dyson and Kiko? Yes and No. Yes, Kendra should have known better, but at the same time, she was going to now be with a powerful shape shifter, from the Kendra would allude to, and now one of the most wanted assassins. If she was going anywhere, at least she had a stronger family to where she was going.

Dyson rushed in the practitioner and Lauren.

Bo found it fun to keep peppering Tamsin with kisses all for the sake of keeping Kendra around. Sure the white magic ritual didn't need for Kendra to be 'there' but it was always better to preserve her brain function. If one waited too long to perform the ritual, they'd be a mindless ghoul and essentially a zombie from what Bo learned.

Lauren sat down and texted Suzie to have Kendra's 'food' ready soon after she changed into her ghoul form. Suzie was quick to reply in the affirmative.

Dyson stayed more in the far corner and just observed with Kiko who had gotten out of everyone's way.

Lauren noted how natural Bo seemed to be with Tamsin who both transferred to a couch. She had to wonder if what they had was the same, if not better.

That though was broken when a picture message came in from Suzie. It was a selfie of her in the bathroom getting ready for work blowing her a kiss. She looked GREAT even with her slightly unkempt hair. She was hot with her just woken up look.

Lauren couldn't help but to get turned on. She wanted to tap that even when she was in her loose PJs.

Bo turned and noted the change in aura and Tamsin observed Bo's eyes which turned to that of jealousy.

"Bo?" Tamsin whispered while the practitioner opened up his book and began to recite the spell.

Bo just mumbled a little ticked, "She's talking to Suzie. Her aura….."

Tamsin just pecked Bo's cheek to distract her and said guiding Bo's chin to look at her again, "LET them be. It will keep the clueless doc occupied while you are on mission. No need to be jealous of someone you don't want. She's a serial backstabber and she'd be dead already if I didn't like having cereal at breakfast."

Bo huffed out a quiet laugh but both turned their full attention to the ritual pasting on serious faces once more.

Lauren returned her attention to the ritual too and another picture text message came in with a picture of her PJs on the bathroom floor, then a picture of 2 sets of underwear; A red conservative set or skimpy black half cups with thong. The message read "Which set?"

Bo noted Lauren's aura go super nova and like a cat snuck around behind Lauren to see.

Tamsin wondered what she was up to, but Bo wasn't in kill mode so she let it be.

Bo then whispered into Lauren's ear typing in 'black' lost to the world, "Say 'commando' instead."

Lauren almost jumped out of her seat but Bo chuckled sitting down next to her grabbing her phone but said, "It's ok babe. I love you. If you need some other toys to play with, just say so."

The ritual was almost done and Tamsin released her powers since the spell took over. Kendra's body began to move slightly.

Lauren was beet red and asked, "And you're not mad?"

Bo hugged her, "I want you to be happy babe. So long as I am your one and only long term partner."

'Back stabbing whore.' Bo kept her emotions in check however but thought with glee, 'I'll slit your throat when you least expect it bitch. Maybe torture you FIRST. Suzie MIGHT disappear if she is a useless tool. Right now, Tamsin was right. Throw Suzie at her and maybe it will give her enough time to complete the mission without being screwed literally by her fucking psychotic rapist ex.

"Of course you are Bo. Of course," Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. She kept forgetting her attractant was at work so it just saved her ass.

Bo then typed away, 'Commando'

SEND.

Just then Kendra shot up but Bo needed to complete her diabolical plan and had to exchange a few more messages with Suzie then delete the texts. Lauren was already busy with Kendra.

'OMG! DOCTOR!'

'4 me? (pout emo) –L'

'K'

'Better yet. I want u my lab in stiletto heels, lab coat and NOTHING ELSE. Besides today dress down day. (devil emoticon) - L'

'No way! What if Bo catches us?'

Bo smiled sinisterly and added on Lauren's behalf, 'Bo is ok with us. Open relationship.'

'REALLY? She'd kill me if she found out I was making love 2 u.'

'Not if you present yourself to her first and OBEY her conditions.'

'IDK'

'Bo says she is looking forward to seeing you at the office w/ just a lab coat and heels. Come on it will be fun. (wink emo) –L' Bo also surreptitiously snapped a selfie of her waving in a friendly manner.

'K. Will change to lab coat clinic since I left it there. Be there in 10. (heart) Suzie.'

Bo rapidly deleted everything after commando and the last text.

Kendra shot up with Eric still behind her. She felt numb but otherwise ok.

Dyson told Kendra, "I'll be back in a second." Dyson then lead the practitioner away thanking him.

Lauren quickly took Kendra gingerly by the wrist and searched for a pulse, then with her stethoscope listened to her breathing and heart rate. As expected, she had no heart rate or pulse, but she did breathe in and out to talk and as such she had no rhythmic breathing. All human vital signs were nil but Kendra was just talking to Eric. Her complexion changed to a slight grey brown color also as expected. She was undead and the spell was successful.

Tamsin filled Dyson in after his return on what needed to be done about the memory of Kendra in the human world and he thought it was fine.

Kiko cleared her throat to let Kendra and Eric know, "I got that last Orc."

"Oh yea," Kendra shook her head to clear the cob webs. For some reason she felt like her brain was mushy and underwater. "Dead or Alive?"

"Alive. I have him tied down ready for enhanced interrogation on the outskirts of the city," Kiko said proudly.

"OK. Let's go," Kendra grunted getting up a little weak but Lauren cut in.

"Sorry Kiko, you need to feed first. You have to come to my lab now and eat or else the spell won't hold," Lauren mentioned helping her up.

Bo handed Lauren her phone back and said to her, "Shall we?"

Tamsin glanced over to Bo and she winked at her as they help Kendra to the car. That meant Bo was going to fly solo. With that Tamsin just glibly mentioning to the remaining scrunching her face, "Hmmmm I need a drink."

Did she trust Bo with Lauren? Her heart replied a resounding yes.

Eric turned to Dyson, "So can I ride along and how long do I have until my world changes?"

Dyson nodded and motioned him to join in, "Sure. You have until night fall."

Kiko then motioned to them to follow her and this last Orc had a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Tamsin didn't end up at the bar. Instead she was floating on cloud nine and after a brief nap at the suck shack got up and cooked for Bo. She cooked for NO ONE but Bo was something else.

There she sang to Bo's docked mp3 player and danced while cooking. The tracks could be better, but she didn't care. How she loved her succubus. Bo was hers and Tamsin expressed this love shown through care free song and dance.

* * *

Eric took shotgun and rode with Dyson. They were following Kiko's car.

It was awfully quiet but finally he just said, "Thanks."

"No Eric. Please don't say that. I don't envy what you just did and what you are about to go through," Dyson solemnly mentioned. Eric was doing HIM a favor after all. The wolf just forcibly stole Kendra from him in a way.

"She lives on. Promise me you will treat her like she is the only thing that matter to you," Eric finally got to the chase.

"You have my word," Dyson nodded.

"JUST give her a little space ok?" Eric mentioned. "She's a little overwhelmed right now."

"I guess anyone would be," Dyson nodded but understood what he meant. Kendra was ticked that she had to leave Eric and Kendra made no qualms about where he stood in her life yelling for all to hear earlier. He was just a fling. It was nice to know Eric of all people still had faith that Dyson's relationship with Kendra still had a good chance of surviving.

"Do I need to get Kiko to promise the same thing too?" Eric queried still a little puzzled.

Dyson didn't know that Eric picked that up too. Kiko WAS awfully close to Kendra and for some reason was able to change Kendra's mind to go through the ritual when no one else could. That is what Tamsin told him.

"They are…. Well I don't know what they are," Dyson shrugged.

"Well fist, I know Kiko, being who she is, WILL watch her back."

"Oh?"

"She's Kiko Tanaka, world's most wanted assassin, am I right?"

"Yes."

"This is weird. Kendra's not into women," Eric clarified looking out pensively through this window.

Dyson smirked, "Maybe it's just that Kiko is into her."

Eric completed like a light bulb went off, "Ohhhhhhhhh, so Kendra isn't aware."

Dyson nodded, "But she's a detective as well. She'll find out soon enough."

Eric chortled, "She's good at a great many things, but a little slow when it comes to love."

Eric shook his head, "Yea, I had to spell it out for her that I was into her."

Dyson thought, 'If that is so, Kendra and I must have a really solid connection since we just clicked.' But was a good question, what was Kiko's place in Kendra's life? Finally he thought aloud and let it be known, "Maybe Kiko just wants a close relationship with someone that understands her and her line of work."

"Yea, but how close?" Eric replied and realized that this topic was not his issue, not anymore. It was time to let go of his wife. She was no longer his. At least she will be his when his universe changes later that night.

The mood turned somber with Eric mentioning, "Crap I think I need a drink; a strong one after this."

Dyson laughed, "I'll join you if you don't mind."

Both had a lot to brood upon after all.

Eric hoped he'd see his wife one last time and could adjust well to Fae life.

Dyson hoped that Kendra still loved him.

* * *

Kiko drove in silence stunned at the turn of events and was trying to find out the next steps with her girl friend or girlfriend. Also, how to treat Dyson came to mind. She was in a good position now to kick Dyson off the reservation but was it wise?


	49. The Secret Handshake

Kendra was in the back of Lauren's SUV with Bo and didn't say a single word. Recent events within the past couple of hours were just catching up with her in addition to their full implications.

Somehow she just lost her son, and soon her husband, and now she was some flesh eating monster all within the span of several hours. Was this some sort if dream? She wished that were true. Pinching herself didn't seem to work.

In any case, it was early morning still and she needed to get back to Eric though before night fall. He was her husband after all and wanted to spend it as married couple one last time. This sucked Kendra concluded.

Lauren was driving quickly to her clinic when she asked Kendra, "Are you feeling any cravings?"

Kendra snapped out of trance and just replied tersely, "No…. wait.. a little bit. Like I want a steak. Rare." Odd Kendra thought, she liked her meats well done at the very least.

"Let me know if that craving gets really strong ok? We are near my clinic and have some nutritional supplements that will help. Hang in there," Lauren reassured keeping it all business. She was about to ask her girlfriend Bo if she could charm her just in case but thought it best to ask Bo in private. Bo MIGHT be able to use her powers if Tamsin juiced her up enough.

"Yea," Kendra replied somewhat despondently. 'Nutritional supplements': So that is what the Doctor euphemized dead flesh.

Bo reached out and held Kendra's hand. She was still trying to deal with Lauren's Jekyll and Hyde complex and now she was wondering how to deal with Suzie.

This has to wait however, Kendra needed a friend.

Bo smiled warmly and side hugged Kendra and in soothing tone said, "Hey, I'll be ok. We're with you every step of the way. You know I need to feed to?"

Kendra just turned to Bo with a half smiled and replied, "You know, Dyson speaks very highly of you."

"Good things I hope," Bo interjected with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, he told me that you can feed without killing someone and that during the feed it's pleasurable," Kendra replied. "You're not hurting people Bo. I …. I feel like I want to … to …."

Kendra snapped her attention to Lauren's back a little perturbed and asked, "Tell me about being a ghoul. How come I feel like I want to eat living things?"

Lauren parked in front of her clinic and everyone quickly got out. Bo held Kendra's hand walking inside.

Lauren explained walking down the hall to the elevators, "A ghoul is a flesh eating sentient being. They are stronger, faster than humans and extremely resilient. Their intelligence varies but that is dependent brain matter, time of death and how well fed they are. You should be fine Kendra. Just feed ok?"

Getting into the elevator Kendra's head still felt a little mushy but asked, "Speaking of feeding. Do I eat living or dead? Can I eat like a normal person?"

Lauren hit the down button and explained, "You eat both and can live off of any one source if you desire. I suggest eating the dead."

Suzie opened the door for them since she saw them down the hallway.

Bo almost forgot, Suzie was naked under her lab coat which she had button up all the way. NICE high heels.

Kendra passed the lab tech and she smelled GREAT. Bo and Lauren smelled ok, but SOMETHING about her was really attractive which made her stop.

Suzie was really nervous and backed up. A ghoul could smell fear and THAT sometimes set them off. Not that she was scared of Kendra at first, but she was really scared of Bo.

Bo pulled her along as Lauren explained nothing Kendra's attraction of Suzie who looked …. GREAT. She was 'commando' as Bo put it but was she even wearing anything?

Lauren pulled herself back to reality and explained as Bo led her to a room in back with a non-descript box in the center on a table.

"You can smell fear Kendra. That is why some live humans are so attractive to you. You have to control that urge and that is why you need to be fully fed. As for your other question about eating regular food, you can eat it but it will be bland and tasteless to you. Sometime its taste will disgust you and will induce your vomit reflex," Lauren explained pulling the various frozen body parts out of the box for Kendra to eat. She also instructed Suzie to cut them up so that Kendra wouldn't recognize them immediately. It would help with her transition to being a ghoul.

Bo sat Kendra down and reassured her, "I'll be right outside ok?" Bo got the nod from Lauren to leave. NOW it was time to deal with Suzie.

Lauren donned on her lab coat and searched her pocket. She needed to make sure she had a tranquilizer for Kendra just in case she tried to feast on her.

The doctor then instructed, "Kendra, you need to eat a full human carcass every month to prevent yourself from being driven soley by only your instinct to feed. That and you feel pain if you starve yourself."

Kendra was a little disgusted at the meat strewed before her but at the same time, the 'food' set before her smell good too.

"I … I don't know doctor," Kendra shook her head poking at the meat on the table.

"Please Kendra. If you don't eat, you will be in pain in addition to the spell being negated," Lauren urged.

"Please doctor….."

"Just call me Lauren. Please," she assured as best she could. She knew Kendra was struggling with this.

"Just… just give me a moment," Kendra stammered.

Kendra sat there for several minutes contemplating if THIS is what she was.

A ghoul.

Was her life worth THAT much where her everyone she loved would be dead to her?

Eric?

His parents that loved her too?

Her entire family?

No.

THIS was WRONG. There was NO FUCKING was to live.

Sure she was picking up a new family, Dyson, Kiko, Bo, and gang but at what cost?

Finally Kendra whipped out her phone and dialed Eric and while it was connected, Kendra told Lauren, "Can I please have a moment alone?"

"I'll be right outside," Lauren said formally. After all she needed to get Bo setup as a lab tech and maybe have to hot lab techs to have romantic relations with, MAYBE at the same time.

Lauren smirked manically. She loved being aligned with Evony and her power. She could have it all and why not. She deserved it and who was she kidding. She was 'Going to screw their brains out and they'd like it.' Just in case, she needed to put on a little bit more of the succubus attractant.

Bo found Suzie sitting on a lab stool peering thought a microscope and approached her enemy cautiously.

WHAT to do about her, THAT was the bigger question.

Tamsin was right. Suzie would be enough of a distraction for Lauren so she could complete her mission to dig up information on Evony. She HATED Lauren but at the same time, she was a good friend too. WAS.

Bo tried to hate Lauren's actions for what she was doing to her and not the person itself. Deep down Lauren was still there. Was she too lost to be saved?

Maybe, but Bo still felt guilty. Lauren never gave up on her even when they were just friends. Nor did Dyson. Tamsin, same thing. They would all die for her but Lauren, her hero for helping her keep her humanity in a Fae world was now her captor or so Lauren thought.

All Bo knew was that before she did anything rash, she'd better talk to Suzie to get her angle. To do that she needed to thrall her a little.

Suzie jumped up nervously and waved to Bo quickly then hugging onto her lab coat like her life depended on it.

The lab tech just blurted out, "It was YOU sending text messages from Lauren's phone. I should have known. Lauren would NEVER ask that of me." The way Lauren glanced at her when she held the door open said it all. Lauren wasn't expecting her to be nude under her lab coat.

Bo put her hands up getting closer to Suzie but she stepped back a little scared. "Yes Suzie, it was me. Lauren was choosing what you should wear and I took over. Can we talk?"

"NO! You get the crap away from me," Suzie grabbed a scalpel for a tray and then another to have one in each hand.

"Whoa," Bo said halting her advance. "I won't get any closer to you. I won't hurt you. Can we talk now?"

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE," Suzie stomped. Bo didn't have her powers so she had the upper hand. No way was the slut going to get the upper hand on her. She was an MMA fighter after all.

"Oooooooo K …." Bo said to get close enough to her to deescalate the situation with her 'human' charms, but her phone rang. She fished it out and it said "Tamsin". Normally she wouldn't answer but did so.

"Hello … it's not good t…" Bo said but was cut off when Tamsin demanded in 5 words, "Put me on speaker Bo."

"Huh" Bo asked with a Lab Tech ready to slice and dice. "Kind of busy now…."

"Do you want me to deal with that slut Suzie or what?"

Bo was unsure how she knew but shrugged setting the phone down and engaging the speaker phone.

Tamsin just growled menacingly to Suzie even over the speaker phone, "Suzie, you know me, Tamsin, the evil Valkyrie of the dark. You just pulled not 1 but 2 knives at my succubus. Well small teeny tiny ones, but I will promise not to go over to you and KILL you after Bo has her way with you IF you drop the knives and COMPLY with her fucking request to TALK. Yes, she loves to talk. Right Bo?"

Bo was amazed at how situationally aware she was and just replied, "Uh-huh. I want to talk. I only want peace." Bo just shrugged and let her lover do it her way. She found it odd that she blindly trusted Tamsin now. She owed her that much.

"Don't make me repeat myself Suzie!" Tamsin demanded upset. "I said DROP the knives and SIT the FUCK down to talk to my succubus. NOW!"

Suzie didn't do it and just jabbed a knife at Bo to get her to back up but she was unfazed and yelled back, "Empty words Tamsin. Bo can't even turn on a TV right now."

"Oh really? You know she's a FULL power and then some. Demonstration Bo?"

Bo didn't know what she was getting at but tried to use her powers. She didn't know if she had them or not but Tamsin seemed to think so. After a second Bo found that she was able to make her hand glow brightly ready to thrall, but she needed to get in close to the knife wielding tech.

'Oh SHIT,' Suzie thought but if she didn't get close her it didn't matter so she did a spinning kick to which Bo leant back a little and let it sail through but touched her bare leg to which it jolted her with pleasure. It was enough to throw her off her game.

"Did I mention that she has telekinetic powers as well, compliments of me?" the phone blared.

Bo had no idea how she was going to demonstrate that but out of nowhere over the curtain empty plastic test tubes pelted Suzie to which she just squawked and stumbled back for cover.

"She can strip you silly where you stand," Tamsin continued.

Bo just stepped forward confidently knowing that SOMEHOW Tamsin was working this and to her delight, Suzie's lab coat billowed up revealing her ripped tummy but more so her kitty in full bloom amongst the well-trimmed grass. She did love the ring which pierced her hooded pearl.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Suzie slapped her hands down on the skirt of her lab coat which just billowed up all of a sudden. Bo DID have her fucking powers and more. Lauren was somehow wrong oddly enough about Bo not having any powers.

Bo loved Tamsin. She was really enjoying this power rush and just jeered, "Here kitty, kitty kitty."

In a last ditch effort to run she threw her blades at Bo. Granted Lauren taught her a little, but in this case, she just needed enough time to get away.

Bo was ready to catch them but to her surprise the curved sharply away deflecting into the next room.

"BAD human! You doubted her powers?! NOW Bo? Make her sit down," Tamsin ordered.

Bo was about to walk over to her and force her into the seat but Suzie looked like she was being pulled by an invisible leash of sorts. Bo just worked with it and just smiled jeering more, "Aren't you good a kitty? Come here."

"PLEASE….. I … I give up!" Suzie had no idea Bo was THIS powerful, she was bring pulled by the ring on her top of her arch. She let Bo lead her to the stool but although the pull stopped, her ring vibrated turning her on.

She clapped her legs tightly to stop it but to no avail.

Bo took a seat next to her and just mentioned, "A deal was a deal. I said all would be fine if….."

Suzie felt totally humiliated when Bo sat next to her then put a hand on her bare knee. She could be thrall at ANY moment.

Suzie nodded saying shakily and scared, "P….p…please Ms. Dennis, don't thrall me. I'll tell you everything you ask and more. May… may I take of my lab coat off for you?"

Bo just replied, "THAT is the first right thing you said to me and YES, I want your ass on the seat naked."

Suzie nodded and slowly in total defeat unbuttoned her lab coat and then after taking a deep breath let it slide off her shoulders and off her person.

Bo then rubbed her leg to reassure her but was not one to beat around the bush and charmed her anyway slowly.

Suzie didn't know why all of a sudden she had this longing for the succubus but she leaned forward hesitantly inch by inch. She HAD to kiss Bo since she was so beautiful.

Bo smirked, by Tamsin juicing her, somehow she got her powers back but as much as she wanted to revel in delight, she asked sticking to business and cooed, "Why don't you want me to thrall you?"

All now dreamy eyed Suzie wanted to please her and just leant in further but pouted when her gorgeous succubus backed up. She finally replied in a daydream like smirk, "Be… because, you'd find out that although I think Lauren is hot…emmm but not hotter then you. I must have you…."

Bo just demanded nicely, "Thanks, so Lauren is hot. Fiiiine. What are you hiding from me?"

Suzie stammered, "I…. I need Lauren to concentrate on me so that she can guide me on my graduate thesis. Also…. Also I need her to sponsor me for a senior position at FaeLabCore."

Bo lifted a brow not quite getting it and goaded, "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are soooo beautiful. Let me kiss you," Suzie puckered up but Bo stopped her again by holding her bare shoulder.

"You can as soon as you tell me WHY you are banging Lauren and WHY did it coincide with me going horizontal with her?!" Bo put forth more bluntly.

"I…I knew Lauren was Gaga over you … as time went on she was more obsessed with you … and stopped concentrating on me. I need her…. For now. You are a threat to me. I mean… was…. You are sooooooo pretty."

'Whoa so she IS spy banging Lauren,' Bo mused to herself. It goes to show you reap what you sow and what you sow you keep.

Bo smirked and finally let Suzie kiss her on the lips and offered in between the spate of pecks, "Suzie….. we can HELP each other. LISTEN." Bo pushed her off and finally reversed the thrall effect and it was instantaneous where Suzie backed up and covered up in horror.

Suzie KNEW she was in deep shit now. Bo thralled her and she spilled the beans. Bo was a self-righteous hero of the gang. Now Bo was gonna go medieval on her ass.

Bo finally put on a tight smirk to deescalate the situation and then solemnly, "I'm sorry for thralling you but we need to talk. You may put your lab coat on if you wish."

Suzie nodded a little unsure how to proceed and why Bo was being so nice. She felt a little better after she buttoned up.

Bo finally smirked and in calm tones said, "As I was saying, we can help each other out."

"Oooookkkkk? How?" Suzie shifted in her seat still scared and unsure what Bo could possibly want from her.

"First, you can bang Lauren all you want. I don't fucking what that psycho bitch," Bo stated getting to business still a little mad.

"You… you don't want to be with her… but.. but she talks about you all the time and … and you are with her."

"ONLY because I need something for her lab computers OTHERWISE I still want to …. Do bad things to her," Bo snarled.

The cell phone then interjected, "OK Succubus. Breathe and TELL her what you need."

Bo took several deep breaths and was kind of glad Tammy was with her in a way.

Suzie heard about the attractant that Lauren was using and finally added it up, "So… you've been immune to Lauren's succubus attractant all this time….."

"Not before she raped ….. sorry. She used me Suzie. Now I need your help and in turn I can help you."

Bo composed what to say and asked. "I need to get all the information on Evony's condition and medications or spells the doctor used to get her this powerful."

Suzie nodded and asked, "I can check Lauren's patient notes and database, but what is in it for me?"

Bo smirked, "Since I am her 'DEVOTED' girlfriend, I will make sure she pays attention to you FIRST before she can get together with me. Besides, I think you need to know that Lauren is going to make me a lab assistant too. We'll probably be paired together. That takes care of your thesis. As for your job as FaeLabCore, I know the Ash, Trick, and I will make sure he places you wherever you want. Who knows, maybe Lauren will endorse you too if I push her."

Suzie finally smiled. This was a good deal. A little but of computer time and all the benefit.

Bo added as a warning shot, "Of course, this is ONLY good if you can help me get the info I need on Evony."

"OK. DEAL," Suzie brought her hand forward to shake Bo's.

Bo wanted to make sure she was good for her word and shook her hand with her right and with her left, quickly and adroitly slid it up Suzie's leg since they were sitting next to one another.

Suzie squeaked not at Bo's firm hand shake, but Bo's left hand was playing with her folds too. SHE was good and in no time, without the ability to separate, was wetting herself. GOD her charm powers were BEYOND good. Both her human and succubus ones. Right now she didn't know which the beautiful succubus was using.

Bo eased her fingers inside Suzie's sex and began to charm her to warn her. "HOW can I trust you? You could double cross me. You are her GF after all"

Suzie was losing her mind. Bo work working her too well and before she knew it blurted out, "I won't do that. I don't want Lauren. I'm with Todd Hanberg … he's my now fiancé …. I'm … I'm Bi. I…. I keep it a secret from Doctor Lewis."

The phone on the table just whispered, "niiiiiiice." It then went more formal with Tamsin clearing her throat and saying, "I mean it's good to sample what life has to offer. Hey like I always say, 'Doesn't matter if you're Bi, just please them between the thighs.'

"No ring?" Bo questioned with a slight smirk at Tamsin's comment. She like her sense of humor.

"I….. I don't wear it here and also with all the equipment, it's not allowed," Suzie was about to release but Bo was holding her at peak on purpose.

"What will you do if all goes as planned, what will you do with Lauren?" Bo asked trying to see Suzie's end game.

"Break up with her… OH yessss! … I mean, you can have her. She's a hottie and all ….. but no. I can only take so much of her nerdiness."

Bo quickly deduced that it was time to seal the deal. She could do it nicely by pulling out, or make Suzie crest as a double warning to NOT be double crossed. There was no honor among thieves or spy bangers or that matter. The bigger question was how Tamsin would react. That question all of a sudden was answered when the phone just said, "Go ahead Bo. Show her your 'SECRET succubus' hand shake."

Bo wondered HOW Tamsin knew her this well but steamed forward. She used her Fae strength to grab Suzie's lab coat with her right hand and pulled her to standing along with her. Bo's 2 fingers on her left hand still hooked deep inside the lust filled tech. It also helped lift her up slightly as well.

"It a DEAL Suzie and REMEMBER, don't fuck with me."

Suzie was in horror and at peak. Its combination was intoxicating as she nodded but was going to release.

Bo lifted her into the air so her feet left the ground at the same time the succubus worked her fingers hitting her spot over and over. Bo smirked manically when used her charms saying, "You'd better cover your mouth or Lauren might know you just got OWNED by me."

Suzie didn't know WHAT happened but she clapped both her hands over her mouth and fell into the abyss of wanton pleasure. Bo was STRONG and could break her in half but at the same time she was cresting HARD. Too hard. This was better than ANYTHING she experienced and it reflected through her pained and muffled screams of pure lascivious delight.  To her astonishment, her own flood gates opened and her pent up water rushed out with Bo goading her to give it all to her and not hold back.

"Give it all to me, Suzie.  I bet this it the FIRST time you came like this," Bo growled impaling her deeper and harder. Bo then got aggressive with Suzie crying out in worship repeating one word over and over, 'god'.

Bo knew Tamsin was somehow watching when during the sound of streams of liquid impacting the hard tiles just sang out, "Pop goes the weasel!"

In the next room, Kendra could be heard arguing loudly with Lauren.

Suzie struggled to get free to compose herself but Bo was still holding her in the air.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T. FINISH what you started," Bo growled and kept working her to a second high.

During the second crest, Suzie wet the floor again but passed out.  The next thing she knew was slumped in chair in the corner with a note in her hand the read, "Get to work. I'm off with Lauren and Kendra to help her feed.  Double cross me and the entire internet will see this video and you can kiss you medical career goodbye and say hello to one in the adult industry. - (Heart) Bo"  Bo knew that Tamsin probably tapped into the camera system and was recording it anyway.

Bo made Suzie look presentable in the high backed chair in the corner and rushed into see what the commotion with Kendra and Lauren was about.

She bust in right at Kendra declared in a snarl, "No! With all due respect doctor, I WILL NOT eat cadavers."

Lauren blocked her from leaving and put her hand out to show she didn't have anything in her hands and calmly said, "You need to eat within the next hour or you'll die."

"I'm fucking dead already!" Kendra barked back. "I… I can't LIVE without my husband Eric. I just can't."

"I… I know you …."

Kendra just yelled vivid since she was WAY past talking, "Take me to my husband NOW! I will die in his arms as KENDRA MARTA SHAW."

Bo just strolled over didn't know if this helped but stoked her arm to reassure her and charmed her to calm her down. "Hey Kendra. We can do that, but can you tell me what changed your mind?"

Kendra became less agitated and finally after taking a breath to talk, "I just got off the phone with him and although he is fine with this arrangement where is loses me in the home invasion and then remembering another version of me, I can't bear to lose him. Not after all we've been through."

"OK," Bo said sitting her down and nodding to Lauren to back off which she did. "I think it's more than that. Can to talk it through?"

Kendra found that Bo slid next to her and even though she had a hunger for flesh, even Bo, stammered, "I don't want to be a ghoul. Eric…. Well he can't wrap his head around it."

"OK so his opinion on what you are about to become matters?"

"YES. That's all that matters."

Bo turned to Lauren and asked, "How much time does she have if she doesn't feed?"

"1.234 hours. At best. Worst case, .843 hours," Lauren succinctly responded.

"And how far is it to Eric?"

Lauren briefly calculated looking up, "35 minutes."

Bo proposed holding Kendra's hand, "OK. I know Eric's opinion means everything to you, but neither of you can make that assessment if you haven't fed."

"But if I feed I will be a ghoul permanently," Kendra replied.

"Feed in front of him. They are holding that last Orc correct?"

Kendra nodded.

"Feed from that Orc with Eric present," Bo offered simply.

"I won't let Eric see the monster I have become," Kendra stated adamantly.

"You can't have it BOTH ways. You don't want Eric to see you feed AND at the same time you want his real opinion about what you are about to become," Bo stated analytically.

Kendra nodded, "OK. Let me see this Orc and get him to talk. And after I'm done feeding, if Eric and I choose to end my life, so be it. Agreed?"

Bo nodded but it was Lauren who spoke up.

"I can't euthanize you Kendra," Lauren spoke with concern. "It is against my oath."

Kendra just got up and smiled for once and replied, "I don't expect you to. Kiko promised to kill me if I request her to do so." All Kendra needed to do after all was to act rabid for more flesh toward her new friends.

It was now off to see Dyson, Eric and Kiko now but Bo let Suzie know that they left.


	50. Justice Has A Sick Sense Of Humor

Kiko stood leaning against the cold cellar wall in a dark basement. It was clear this place was an abandoned some time ago since dust, dirt and grime covered everything. Trash, broken glass, and unknown remnants of what was once home furnishings were nearly unidentifiable at first glance. The only thing lighting the room was a new spotless red camping lantern.

The blood and sweat covered Orc gurgled in pain when his pinky finger was cracked and crushed by pliers.

"This will all stop and all you have to do is give us names of WHO sent you!" Eric commanded applying more pressure.

The Orc yelled and squirmed to escape the pain but was restrained fully via duct tape to a large, heavy wood chair. "DYSON! You come back here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"HE CAN'T HEAR YOU ASSHOLE. Now before I move onto your teeth, WHO called the hit on Kendra!" Eric demanded slamming his pliers into the freshly crushed finger. This Orc was tough since he was already on the second hand, but he'd beak him sooner or later.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm FAE… I have rights! DYS… uggg" The Orc slumped over after a hard right cross.

The Orc spat on the floor and then jeered locking seriously at Eric dead on, "YOU'RE DEAD. The only right you have in my world is to become my PET. I'd be more than happy to …"

The Orc, Derrik, didn't stop screaming as the cold ex-mil marine extracted and removed a section of his ring finger slowly inflicting as much pain as possible.

Kiko was impressed; Eric knew enhanced techniques for information extraction. She knew deep down he might have already known, but he was pretty refined, which meant he did it several times before. That and he was pissed that his wife was just ripped away from him or at the very least soon to be. What would someone do for the love of their life?

Anything.

Everything.

Right now she just remained quiet. Dyson purposefully stepped out since he was SWORN to protect Fae kind.

Everyone of them.

Light, dark, unaligned, big, small, bright or stupid. It was his job to keep balance and enforce Fae law, but strangely enough this time Dyson was turning a blind eye even to his own kind. She could tell he didn't give up his values easily. It was all in his expression after he left the room when he told her to keep an eye on things. Dyson was principled but it looked like Dyson could accept street justice.

What would Dyson do for love? Same thing as Eric.

Anything.

Everything.

But he just lost Kendra and didn't even know it, Kiko pondered. She had yet to tell him. The only reason why Kennie had asked to stay with her was BECAUSE deep down, Kennie knew that she lost Eric because of her intrusion into the Fae world when ironically enough; she was trying to keep them together. She also cheated on her husband and Kendra was extremely loyal and faithful to her husband. How could she them, even fathom to hook up with Dyson? WHY did she even hook up with him in the first place?

GUILT

MOURNING

FAILURE

Sure, Kennie was all hers now if she succeeded in feeding at Lauren's clinic. But was she REALLY? Kennie saw her as a good friend and if that was the case, she was sooo screwed. The thought of being THAT close to someone you wanted a romantic relationship with but at the same time you didn't?

She wanted Kendra because Kendra managed to see right through her and knew her within just one dance but more importantly accepted her for who she was.

Not in assassin.

Not a murder.

Not a killer

A PERSON with feelings and needs just like everyone else.

By the same token, Kiko couldn't afford a relationship. She was an assassin and while having a relationship wasn't forbidden but, having one locked you down. They became your Achilles heel.

You couldn't move freely at the drop of a hat, the one you cared for was also a liability since you'd be accountable not just to yourself, but to them too in one way or another. Finally, if an assassin had a close relationship, one can control them to an extent by holding the one they love hostage.

Again so screwed.

It was then she got a text message blasted to Dyson and her from Lauren, 'Kendra refuses to feed but wants to question and maybe feed on that Orc you are holding. She needs to feed within 15 minutes of getting there or she will revert back to her human state.'

CRAP. Leave it to Kennie to have a conscience now. She also probably may have changed her mind. Maybe she wanted to die as Eric's wife. What would she do for her friend to talk her off this ledge?

Anything and everything, EVEN as a friend, Kennie was really cool to hang out with after all.

Kiko just stayed there stone faced at the Orc who squealed like a pig spitting out blood and a couple of his teeth. Frack. Eric was STRONG for a human and this Orc might be dead by the time Kendra got to him.

Kiko spoke over the Orc howling in pain. He wasn't giving up anything, but MAYBE, just maybe he'd give it up to Kendra, the person he killed who was now back from the dead.

"HEY! Kendra will be here in 10. She has questions for your soon to be dead sorry excuse for an Orc!"

The Orc didn't know if she was joking and Eric finally backed off from doing more 'dental work'.

The Orc just slurred since he lost several teeth already, "HAR HAR, Mother frackers, good one, cus I made sure to put her the eff down like the dog in heat she was! I painted the stone outside her house with her fucking blood. Ha ha ha."

Eric just smirked like he was holding all the cards then left.

Kiko just stayed back as Derrick laughed away jeering at the door Eric went through, "Yea, run you pesky human, I'll kill you too just like I killed your slut. And you, traitor! I'll see to it that you get public executed Kiko."

Kiko just let him talk it up. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Bo got out of the car with Kendra who quickly strode into Eric's arms. Dyson walked up to Bo and nodded as his way to say hi. Bo could tell Dyson was kind of a little jealous at Kendra's relationship with Eric, but held his demeanor since he really didn't have the right to be.

Lauren pulled Bo aside and asked, "Hey babe, can you help Kendra make the right choice?"

"Which is?" Bo asked a little unsure.

Lauren just explained, "I want to respect Kendra's wishes either way, but she needs to also see what's at stake. Can you help her see the bigger picture so she can make an informed decision?"

"Sure," Bo readily agreed. There again was a glimmer of the Lauren she once knew.

Bo then quickly explained the situation to Eric and Dyson. Kendra held onto Eric like her life depended on it. At the end Kendra tacked on asking everyone, "Can I get a moment please?"

Dyson moved off to be alone. He just hoped Kendra fed soon so that she can be his. But this course of action also felt wrong. How DARE he steal Kendra like that from Eric? He just needed more time to work this out.

Bo and Lauren had some time alone sitting together on the tall unkempt grass just observing Kendra and Eric from a far.

After a minute Lauren reached out to hold Bo's hand since she observed that Bo seemed a little disconnected lately.

Bo just let Lauren hold her hand but had nothing to say to her for once. Gone was the care free woman and it was replaced by one of purpose.

"Are you ok Bo?" Lauren asked with genuine concern.

Bo just replied with Lauren side hugging her and Bo weakly returned it, "I'm fine. I just hope everything works out. I'm… just worried for them."

Lauren pecked Bo on the cheek and reassured, "Everything will be just fine, you'll see." Lauren then changed tact perking up, "why don't you talk to the couple now? I'm sure they won't mind."

Bo began to approach and observed Kendra look for her. Lauren was right.

Kendra just spoke to Bo, "We've decided, that I won't go through with being a ghoul, but I want time to question our prisoner."

"What of Dyson and Kiko?" Bo might as well spill in front of Eric who probably already knew.

Kendra smiled for once and clarified, "My place is with Eric and the human world. I'm just happy I get time to be… well forgiven for one, get still get justice which is a plus, and finally, leave with closure for all parties."

"And Dyson and Kiko?" Bo pushed.

"I'll talk to them but really. Thank you."

Eric was having ambivalent and conflicted feelings about this. Sure he'd remember Kendra dying in a home invasion, he'd also probably remember that he got justice, maybe even remember talking to her at the house before she passed in the fire fight, BUT she would still end up dying in any case for him. He respected that his wife came clean and was his after all but what was the price? Was it too high? Would he allow her to be with Dyson, maybe even Kiko if it meant that in reality she lived on unbeknownst to him? Could he even stand to picture Dyson with his wife?

Kiko?

This was even more messed up, if Kendra went with Kiko, would she become an assassin like her? He hated assassins since they were just hired guns and cowards but this was his WIFE. Kendra had it in her to be one somewhere it just never really reared its face. He just didn't know why he felt that way but it was still there. He could sense her dark assassin side even stronger after someone murdered her friend Julia before Kendra could get her into Witness Protection.

Bo just nodded. Kendra did know the big picture, and advised, "We are all here for you should you change your mind. Be good to Dyson please? I've hurt him once and… well … you understand."

Kendra just turned to Eric, kissed him and said, "Work Derrick up for my surprise entrance?"

Eric smirked and left.

Kendra just nodded to Bo and left for an open field.

Lauren slid up then embraced Bo from behind. She took in her scent and just said, "Thank you Babe. What did she decide?"

Bo just let Lauren hug her still captured in the moment. This scene was both tragic and romantic. "Kendra decided not to go through with being a ghoul. She just wants time with Eric."

Lauren kissed the nape of her neck and nodded. "Come on Bo, I think we've done everything we can do here. Back to my place?"

Bo still wanted to be there to comfort Dyson and just said, "Can we just stick around a little longer?"

This was odd, Bo was resisting her suggestions. Maybe she need more pheromone attractant to move her, but tried to see if being more direct would work. "Let's go Bo," Lauren walked around to see her face to face taking her by the hand ready to lead her away.

It looked like Bo seemed a little annoyed at her by the sheer fact that she would not follow. It couldn't be, not with her attractant dose and strength. Maybe she needed to make the concentration higher or could it be Bo was immure or getting immune to it?

Lauren's mind quickly went into doctor mode to diagnose this. She just did it automatically but also she wanted to prevent Bo from falling for Tamsin especially with Blaze out of the picture.

Bo was so preoccupied she forgot that she was supposed to be Lauren's thrall and only remembered when Lauren was pulling here away. 'OH SHIT, she's gonna go full nerdy doctor on me.' Bo quickly smiled let Lauren lead her away like a mindless zombie. She needed to do something about this soon before her cover was blown.

Lauren sat Bo down in the back of her truck letting her legs dangle off the edge. She just stood in front of Bo and was about to ask her a barrage of question when her love just giggled and said, "It's a little cold doc, join me inside?"

"Ohhhh, … yes of .. of course," Lauren stammered getting in the back of the truck with Bo closing the back hatch.

Bo knew she could thrall Lauren, but that used more of her energy. BUT what if she used HER pheromones on Lauren? MAYBE a little of both. Tamsin did tell Bo about Lauren also jumping her Valkyrie's bones, or tried to in the 'smurf' incident; however, Bo didn't intentionally mean to release her pheromones on Tamsin, but Tamsin let her know briefly how. Bo had to want to feed from the person or persons even if that they didn't care of her. That attack made for easy feeds according to Tamsin when succubi were 'in the wild'. Only problem was that her pheromone release had only happened one time and that was while she was rolling in the hay with Tamsin. Tamsin explained that Valkyries were immune to it to a large extent but humans were extremely vulnerable to that attack. Also for the attack to be most effective, it had to be in a closed space.

There Bo was faced with 2 issues while she seductively stripped off her shirt. The first, she didn't want Lauren to touch her. Therefore her pheromones wouldn't release most likely. With Tamsin, she played hard to get, and Bo wanted her, so that was easy. The second was there her thralling lasted a short period of time. Even if Bo used her full thrall strength, the thrallee might remember down the line and Lauren knew what to look for just like the first time they met.

Lauren out of curiosity asked, "How have you been feeling in the last couple in the last 48 hours?"

Bo just smirked like she loved it when she nerded out on her but had to fake it, "I've been Babe." Bo stoked the doctor and concentrated hard on releasing her pheromones. 'Come on. I did it to Tamsin, I can do it to this back stabber,' she tought.

"Headaches, nausea," Lauren palpated her neck. She loved Bo in her bra, but kept on going about her checkup. Something was wrong but she just could not help steal glance at Bo's chest.

"Nope," Bo tersely replied. She knew it was working a little since Lauren kept glancing at her chest. But she needed it to work FASTER. So according to Tamsin, more skin meant more pheromone release.

Lauren lost concentration when Bo began to shimmy out of her tight leather pants. Odd she was wearing underwear, when normally she didn't. GOD she was hot. She stayed on target and analyzing the succubus only in her underwear when she noted that after Bo pulled her boot and pants off, she saw the anklet. Lauren resisted with all her might to not sack Bo but oddly Bo was holding her at a distance to prevent her from coming too close. WHY.

Lauren shook her head and finally blurted out, "Your anklet … who gave…. Bo TAKE it off please." That anklet COULD very well be the reason why Bo was able to resist her. That effing Valkyrie had something to do with this. Better head this off now before Bo is able to resist the attractant 100 percent.

Bo kept a poker face but need to stall a little longer. She just hoped that the potion Freya had her take worked. She unlatched her anklet and stated with a purr, "Of course."

Lauren smirked and asked taking in Bo's scent inches from her neck. Bo was preventing her from kissing her, but asked almost losing her mind, "Bo? Who do you truly love and want to be with."

Bo REALLY wanted to say, 'Not you' or even 'Tamsin' but thank GOD the potion worked and just hugged Lauren and Lauren just melted into her kissing her on her cheek. Bo HATED being touched and was about to lie but she LOVED Tamsin and no other and THIS had gone far enough.

The succubus stroked Lauren's back in the hug and thralled her slowly so she wouldn't notice and it worked. Lauren was now temporarily hers and had no idea how bad of a situation this was.

Bo just purred, "Your really tired Lauren." So leaned back and brought her down with her. "Sleep until I wake you."

Lauren was OUT like a light and Bo just shoved her off. NOW time for business.

She quickly speed dialed Suzie on speaker setting her phone down to get dressed. Thank god she didn't have to tell Lauren that she loved her and it was great that Freya's potion worked.

After a couple rings, Suzie answered, "Hello?"

Bo just finished buttoning her pants and putting he anklet back on and replied," Hey, it's Bo. Anything on Evony?"

"Ummmm about that. I've got bad news."

"Why?"

"Lauren keeps the file on Evony under lock and key and I was able to break in, but from what I am reading, there is NO formula to reverse the effects that injection which gave her her powers back."

"WHAT?" Bo sneered.

"Sorry, I guess the reason why Lauren didn't give Evony the shot before was because she had no way to reverse it. In her current state, most medical and maybe even magical means are ineffective."

"Shit, So is there any good news here?" Bo quipped really pissed.

"I have more bad news."

"WHAT is it?" Bo crossed her arms pissed. Lauren sold her soul to the devil and didn't even bat an eye.

"Evony can become more powerful if she takes that same initial injection she got in small doses. Don't know if Lauren told her that."

"I wouldn't put it past her, but LET'S ask shall we?" Bo nudged Lauren.

"Huh? She's WITH you?"

"She's my thrall. I didn't need her to get touchy feelly with me."

Lauren woke up with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face but Bo got to the point.

Bo asked her directly, "Lauren, is there a way to reverse Evony's current state?"

"Nooooo," Lauren mentioned dreamily locking loved eyes on Bo. "You're so beaut…"

Bo just cut her off and ask, "Can there be an antidote made to make her human again?"

"Nearly impossible. You need at least… oh wow. Why did you get dressed. Your soooo pretty," She wanted to touch her face but was hurt when Bo slapped her hand away.

Bo was REALLY REALLY pissed, "At least WHAT."

Lauren was hurt and said, "I love you."

Bo knew she needed to thrall her more since she hurt her but Bo ended up pecking Lauren on the cheek and repeated, "As you were saying?"

Lauren just replied mesmerized, "I need a several fast super computers and a 2 full teams of the world's best minds to solve it within 10 years."

"Shit. This is bad," the bone blared.

Bo saw no reason to keep up the charades any longer and just spat out to Lauren, "You're fucking idiot Lauren!"

Lauren was shocked. What had she done to displease this pretty succubus?

"You fucking have ethics UNTIL you it comes to losing me to someone else. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Bo beat the ground hard. She was so riled up and kept going knowing full well this would hurt Lauren a lot more since she was in a vulnerable thrall state.

"Please…. I love you…." Lauren begged grabbing Bo's leg to be accepted.

"And I HATE you Lauren," Bo shoved her off hanging up her phone, pocketing it about to open the door to leave. "By the way I only LOVE Tamsin, so GO AWAY. I never want to see you again."

Bo knew in her thralled state she would do it, at least until it wore off.

Lauren begged pulling out a scalpel from her kit ready to go positioned above her left wrist.

"Bo! Don't leave me! PLEASE!" Lauren yelped in tears shaking all over.

Bo opened the door and turned back to Lauren. The doctor looked like she was ready to kill herself and Bo really didn't care. She didn't feel anything for Lauren, NOT anymore.

Bo just shook her head, and just walked away with her head high since she had to move on. At least with way, Lauren will kill herself and the blood wasn't on her hands. She had made no such suggestion. Besides, Lauren got the easy way out. It was Bo what had to live on with the fact that Lauren raped her.

For Bo justice wasn't quite served, but any measure of justice at this point was welcomed.

"Good bye Lauren," Bo grunted loudly not even looking back. For the first time, Bo ran out of love.

* * *

Kendra looked for Dyson in the field but found some of his clothes folded in a neat pile. He must have shifted to his Dire Wolf form. She had never seen him shifted before.

Kendra called out for him and within a minute a hesitant wolf appeared over the ridge and paused to assess. His was a tall handsome and muscular dark grey Dire wolf.

Dyson took her in and it is what he suspected, he was going to get a Dear John farewell.

SHIT. Then again, WHO was he to dictate how she lived her life and in this case, she chose how to go.

NOT AGAIN.

He wanted to run away just like he did when he lost Bo.

Kendra sat down and patted the ground next to her and pleaded, "Please Dyson, we need to talk."

He didn't move.

Kendra knew the hesitancy was stemming from her decision which she had yet to share, but Dyson seemed to be able to read her as well.

"Come on Dyson … just… just can we talk?"

Dyson turned to leave.

"Look D-man, PLEASE don't make this harder for me. …. I … I… love you."

Dyson felt a tug to his heart and finally pranced over to Kendra. He didn't bother shifting back since he knew she probably wouldn't touch him in human form so he just curled up next to Kendra who was sitting with her legs crossed under her on a clear patch of tall prairie grass.

Kendra pet him his full body length, her hands glided smoothly over his fluffy soft coat. "Not gonna shift back for me?"

Dyson just rest his head on her lap and took her scent in. She smelled like Kendra still but her scent also smelled distinctly ghoul. He also noted that it was fading. It only further confirmed that Kendra, wasn't going to go through with it.

Kendra had a dog when she was younger so she scratched his neck just in the right place and Dyson must have loved it since his rear leg kicked reflexively. "Come on Dyson, we've been through a lot together. Shift back for me?"

Dyson just shook his head.

No.

Kendra just frowned slightly, but stayed on course, "I'm … I'm…" She stuttered not knowing how to deliver this message. "Thank you Dyson. You've always been there for me even now. I know how much you've given up for me through the years and I am greatly indebted to you."

Dyson just nuzzled into her more and whined softly. He was going to lose her.

Kendra felt weaker by the minute and knew she just had to say it or else she wouldn't have time to question the Orc and maybe say her peace to her best friend Kiko.

"Eric and I have decided…." Kendra found that Dyson winced. "OK Dyson, I can't go through with this. Thank you, but I am Eric's and I want to be Eric's until my final breath."

It was time for Dyson to man up and finally he nodded sitting up proudly and making a tiny soft bark.

Kendra began to well up, she knew deep down she just hurt him, but he refused to admit it. But life had to go forward with or without her and before she got up lunged forward to hug Dyson with the best smile she could muster and finally confessed in a faint whisper, holding her face tight against his, "In another time, and another place. YES, you are mine and I am yours." She then quickly pecked him on his cheek got up and briskly walked away as fast as she could. She could not bear to hurt him anymore but she was the one in quiet tears.


	51. But Not Like That - Act 2

After almost running away from Dyson, Kendra wanted to take a break outside the abandoned stone home which was overgrown and in disrepair but she couldn't. She was fading and Bo was right, she needed to say her piece to Kiko, then slap the Orc who shot her silly and make the last couple minutes of his life a sheer terror and pain. Finally just melt into Eric's arms one last time.

Lots to do and not enough time, Kendra mused wiping the remnants of her tears away. She took a deep breath realizing this whole time, she wasn't breathing unless she needed to talk. This was fucked up. She knew she didn't have some of her ability to feel, like she was numb and tingly all over her body. That in addition her skin complexion had a slight greyish hue. No matter, just a little longer but WHAT the heck could she say to Kiko? Kiko was balling her eyes out earlier and had no idea why. She was a trained and career assassin from the looks of it. It was like they were life-long friends. Were they? It felt like more. Kiko was giving a lot of herself it their relationship and here they were again under the same circumstance.

That train of thought was interrupted when Kiko walked out of the house stealthily and Kendra not being prepared scrambled behind an overgrown bush. A hear beat later she felt totally STUPID. Why that heck did she do that. What did amaze her was her speed. She was REALLY fast now.

Kiko heard the rustle and something almost in a blur skitter out of sight so as not to be detected.

Kennie.

HER Kennie.

Sure she had a crush on her from afar, but DAMN, one dance made her fall head over heels for her. She just found it more prudent to clear a place on the steps, take a seat and spoke to the unkempt grounds in front of her.

"I don't think he'll last as the rate Eric is brutalizing the Orc. If you want to take a stab at him… PUN intended …. You'd better go now."

Kendra just snickered. She needed that and walked out calmly and hesitantly sat down next to the seasoned assassin. Kiko smelled good but she didn't seem to be scared of her so that was good. At least she didn't have the urge to snack on her. Kendra did however observe her body language and for some strange reason, although she was hard to read. Kiko already KNEW her plans. Maybe it was because of the text message Lauren sent to her ahead of their arrival.

Kiko didn't want to ball her eyes out AGAIN, so she just did a tight smile and put an arm around her friend and brought her in close. She didn't even bother what is looked like to others, even to Kennie, but now was not the time to be walled up.

Kendra didn't want to address the elephant in the room and finally confessed also trying to observe what Kiko was peering at, "On that dance floor several days ago, you said I was in assassin and that was hiding behind a badge or shield."

Kiko just waited but wanted this moment to go on and on. Because of her tight side hug, Kiko had the cop's body flush against hers. There was no space between them. THAT is the way she wanted her just with her clothes off though but yea she'd miss Kennie.

"You were right Kiki. I tried to believe I was one of the good guys, even tried harder to make Eric believe it too but after Julia, my best friend, was killed by her pig headed troll owner. I …. I just lost it, I guess."

Kiko just nodded and added to comfort her crush bringing her in tighter, "She was your best friend. How could you stand idly by and let him do that again, maybe to someone else?"

"I… I know Kiki, but….. you are also right about what I did to that loser troll. I … I tortured him and when he slipped away, I'd resuscitate him," Kendra paused knowing that out of all the people she could tell her dastardly secret to was Kiko. She'd understand but still, she wanted to leave a legacy of being a good person. That all went out the window as soon as she joined the Fae world.

Kiko just got to the point so her Kennie wouldn't have to say it all and feel the full guilt, "He died in any case. I apologize for upsetting you on the dance floor." Kendra was an assassin this whole time pretending to be the law but there was a critical difference between both of them. Kennie only went 'full assassin' on principle but she went assassin on how many commas were to be paid to her for a 'gig'.

The cop craned her head to see Kiki eye to eye. They were merely inches from one another and it looked like Kiko was enamored, hanging on her every word. "You saw right through me and …. Thank you for letting me … well …. Be part of your life. Lord knows I bet your boyfriend and friends are insanely jealous for how much time I spent with you this week alone."

Kendra just had to say it and after taking in a deep breath, "I need to move on and give you your life back."

Kiko looked down trying her hardest NOT to cry. Kennie WAS part of her life now and didn't want her old void filled life back.

'DON'T CRY. DON'T CRY! I AM NOT GOING TO CRY,' Kiko kept repeating to herself.

Kiko finally in a valiant effort straightened up and said with as much bravo as possible to the love of her life, "I know." Saying 'thank you' didn't seem right. It was like saying thank you for sending me back to purgatory from the ephemeral pleasures in heaven.

Kendra side hugged her back and with that Kiki turned to fully embrace her tucking her face under the Kendra's chin. Kendra knew blatantly that Kiki was at her limits. Kiki was about to break down but was barely holding it together. She knew it was time to move on but held her for just a couple seconds longer to show her gratitude. Kiki deserved at least that much. "Assassin's Creed? Huh?"

Kiko just chuckled with watery eyes glancing back at Kendra, "No team HotKillerz."

Kendra smirked and got up saying, "I'd better get to that ass of an Orc… emmm .. so what's him name?"

"Derrick."

"Got it. She ya around," Kendra waved farewell trying to leave on a light note. They need closer.

Kiko just waved back and replied, "Rule 69"

Kendra stopped midway through the archway and looked at her puzzled waiting for an explanation.

Kiko popped up and with the biggest smile ever, took Kendra by the hand and walked with her into the house to escort her to the cellar in the basement. She finally let it be known, "The assassins that slay together, stay together."

Kendra agreed saying, "Of course," but turned serious at the howling of the Orc behind the door.

* * *

'Eff my back stabbing, 2 timing, hypocrite ex,' Bo just walked towards the abandoned house in the distance. She thought she just saw Kiko and Kendra just enter it. 'And to think I ever loved her. That chicken shit probably wouldn't go through with it.' Bo mused still furious at her ex.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bo heard and she almost reflexively whipped around in worry. There several paces away Lauren impaled wrist with her scalpel and blood was squirting out of it rhythmically. She cut her artery.

Lauren screamed in pain severing her artery in her left wrist with exacting precision. She loved her Bo, and would do anything to have her. She WAS hers. If she couldn't have Bo, then she wouldn't live in a world without her. Tamsin looked like she won and it was for keeps. That stupid evil harpy. She had found some way to make Bo resistant to her attractant.

Bo was in shock and froze. Was it because of the thrall that pushed her over? This couldn't be happening.

Lauren could briefly observe the stoic succubus pause, but she was dead serous. Bo probably thought she was faking it. This maddened her more and in a burst of strength, with blood gushing everywhere in the truck, blade still in her wrist, jerked the blade towards her and down the length of her arm causing more irrecoverable damage. She was dead already and only had less than a minute left finally dropping the blade and slumping in the back of truck with a smirk. Finally Bo sprinted back to her yelling god knows what. She cared after all but this is probably what Bo wanted and Tamsin too. She may be a thrall, but it didn't matter anymore.

The deed was done.

The doctor just smirked at her impending death just seconds away. Bo was trying to stop the bleeding, but Lauren yanked her injured arm away using her right hand to finally hold Bo's cheek yelling who was yelling expletives and asking her what to do.

"Bo, it's no use. Please unthrall me. I… I want to leave being of sound mind," Lauren soothed.

Bo dumped out Lauren's medical kit in a panic grabbing gauze pads and trying her hardest to stop this insane situation.

Bo finally got what she just said and spat out, "SOUND MIND! Fuck Lauren! You LOST that when you … you raped me and undermined my relationship with Tamsin."

REGRET.

Bo knew now was not the time to argue merits of right and wrong. Just what to do RIGHT NOW. Did Laruen deserve this, yes but not of her own doing.

Lauren then asked again more sternly, "Unthrall me Bo, PLEASE."

"GIMME your fucking ARM!" Bo growled and grabbed it anyway.

Lauren just gave in with Bo trying fruitlessly to fix this stating, "21.3 seconds left at current rate of blood volume loss."

Bo realized that Lauren was probably right and finally in a move to appease her, cupped her chin with her bloody hand, and unthralled the blonde doctor.

Lauren felt herself fading fast. Her estimation of time was a little too liberal. 15 seconds at best but it was more like 7. With her sound mind she said the last thing she needed to relay stroking Bo's cheek, "I would have done the same thing if you didn't thrall me babe. At least your mine for now. You… you do love me…. But not like thaaaaaaaaat" Would she have done the same thing?

NO. She'd probably find a way with Evony to get Bo back. If not with Evony, she'd find a way back into Bo's heart once more.

But Lauren could do this one last thing for Bo and spare her the feelings of eternal guilt for being an accessory to taking her own life

Lauren finally lost consciousness and Bo was near hysterics. DEATH was just seconds away now and it was too late to call for help.


	52. Cheetah or Cheater

Tamsin has just finished cooking for her lover Bo. She knew that Bo being Bo and always saving the world, she would come home probably much later, but no matter, everything could be reheated quickly. Did her thoughts of worry over Bo being alone with the enemy haunt her? Yes, but she remained resolution in giving Bo the benefit of the doubt since she was trying to love and trust Bo unconditionally like she promised. In addition, Bo wasn't the type of person to go back on her word of loving someone once she proclaimed it, of course drugs and trickery aside.

Besides, she could feel Bo really well now through the partial bond if she concentrated in her. It was the reason why she knew to call Bo and help her out with Suzie, the lab tech. It was rather fun to break into Lauren's lab network remotely, control vents to blow up her lab coat, a robotic lab arm to pelt Suzie with test tubes on hand and finally a strong magnet which pulled her kitty ring to make her sit. All of which contributed to Suzie freaking out that Bo had more powers than she did. It was a nice show after all which she recorded.

Yes, Bo missed and yearned for her, but it was a good yearning. It wasn't a yearning of loss which would cause her pain, it was a yearning to be one with her and it didn't have to do with sex.

She twirled around and sat down at the bar and pulled out a beer from the other side of the counter and set another one in front of the empty seat beside her. It was for Bo or her if she wanted another.

Kenzi had gone out with Casey and Amanda to a party so Tamsin has the whole crack shack to herself.

After several minutes and another beer, Tamsin couldn't help it but peer into Bo's thoughts. According to ancient texts, the hero of the Valkyrie could not only feel them when they did that, they had to allow it. Bo might have not known that at first since she never experienced it before with her confrontation with Suzie, much less how to stop it, but more than likely it was that Bo allowed her. Just then an image of what Bo was day dreaming about popped in her head as she leaned back and drank her beer. It came from the time when Bo posed as a cheerleading coach and she was a cheerleader on a case.

'You need Lauren, huh?' the dream Tamsin said with disappointed lining her voice and an ever so slight pout.

OMG, Tamsin remembered this one where they were in an open aired building behind the bleachers. Bo's line was supposed to curtly to tell her to tease the other players and this is where Tamsin egged Bo into a kiss pulling away leaving Bo unfulfilled in rea life. BUT that didn't happen. Not in this day dream.

Instead, Bo quickly tackled the depressed and surprised cheerleader against the concrete wall, trapping her. Then Bo sacked the dream Tamsin ripping her cheerleader uniform off in seconds both raptured in a deep kiss. She wore no underwear in Bo's day dream. She was being stripped so fast the real Tamsin, who was a bystander to Bo's day dream felt rope burn from the uniform that was torn off.

'I need Lauren, but I WANT YOU Tammy! Now fucking come for me my slutty Valkyrie!' Bo growled into dream Tamsin's ear totally naked writhing in sweet submission to Bo's well-choreographed moves.

Tamsin spat out her beer when she felt her left hand cup her own bare breast under her loose shirt she changed into. She did it almost unconsciously. Bo was REALLY detailed in her day dreams. At this rate she didn't need Bo's diary to peer into her lascivious thoughts. Only problem was that Bo was possibly the only person she'd allow to dominate her and Tamsin's mind just followed instinctively.

She yanked her left hand back under control and pulled out her smart phone text messaging Bo since she knew Bo was 'under cover' at the moment. Tamsin quickly typed away so that she didn't play with herself even more.

'BAD SUCCUBUS! Stop day dreaming about doing the succu-dance with me'

'Huh?'

'Hello! D link informs me whn u wnt me. No way I'd let you take me like that. I said 'put me in coach'. NOT 'put your fingers in me coach!'' Tamsin texted doing an eye roll.

'Ohhhhhhhh. Grl cn hve drms can't I?'

Bo's day dream transition to using 3 digits with the dream Valkyrie pleading screaming in pain, at the same time seeing Valhalla. She also circled her nub.

'NOT when I'm touching myself' … Tamsin typed and then hesitated not sending it. She'd give it all away that she was pleasuring herself just now.

To her surprise Bo messaged her again, 'Am comforting K in back seat on way to c Dyson and Kiko, but thinking about u. Touch yourself more T. I knw u were doing it.'

'I don't take orders from you. Srsly! M into you, but NOT LIKE THAT succu-slut!' Tamsin tried to bluff and cover.

'K. LIE to me T and my day dreams will have to proclaiming my name for miles.'

The dream Tamsin begged to stop while cresting, then transitioned to TOTAL compliance going limp whispering almost silent I love yous.

'I never lose! Now effing STOP and pay attn 2 yer cover.' Tamsin yanked her shirt up and didn't care now. Bo was too hot to pass up as she pinched her tips and caressed herself where it needed it the most especially when the dream Tamsin's juices splattered all over the floor.

'Hey, U R D One peering into MY thoughts. I FELT you try to sneak yer way into my mind, peeping Valkyrie. Now all u hve to do is disconnect and not see …. But u won't cus yer BAD. And deep dwn U like it.'

'NOT with capital N! M good Valk now.'

'Yea right. Zebra does not chnge colors and U will need to change yer clothes after you get it sopping wet.'

Tamsin didn't have time to respond and stumbled over to the couch with her hands on auto pilot and not her own. The Valkyrie crashed into the couch. Her hand then yanked the right short leg aside along with her panties and bingo. She was so into Bo and the day dream that her fingers slid right in.

'Besides time 2 punish you 4 spying on me. BTW, DON'T U DARE PEAK! U B my slave for 1 day each time you reach the stars and U R going 2 tell me. U R a terrible liar BTW (devil emo). Opps I gtg… BTW enjoy the ride IF U dare. – (Heart) Your Succubus.'

Bo was RIGHT Tamsin grunted, she could disconnect at any time but by the same token, she loved getting the drop on Bo and peering into her mind. Her shirt was worked up over her naked beasts and her left hand exposed her sex while her right rammed digits furiously inside of her.

She was so close making a veritable mess on the couch as Bo's dream transitioned to cuffing the dream Tamsin wrists behind her back going under a fixed bench in a steamy locker room. The dream Tamsin was totally nude laying down face up on the bench and in another quick motion Bo cuffed Tamsin's angles under the other bench post.

Dream Tamsin was DEAD in the water, an open book for Bo to devour now slowly prowling over her helpless and defenseless prey. Tamsin and Dream Tamsin were both scared to death and aroused too. NO ONE dominates a Valkyrie and Bo knew it. Tamsin haplessly resisted even trying to cut the link off but she instead ripped off her shirt with brute Fae strength along with her her shorts and underwear in quick order giving herself fabric burn but she didn't care.

Dream Bo jeered Tamsin licking her from her shaved pink sex which was in full bloom trailing her up to her lips into a kiss.

'YOU want to dominate me don't you?'

'YES! YOU will PAY for this! NEVER Eff with a Valkyrie,' Dream Tamsin yelled parroted by real Tamsin a moment later since she could see herself saying that. She also could hear the other stuck up cheerleaders on the isle next to them but out of sight. The thought of being caught by those snobs drove her mad with lust.

'Too BAD! Now SUBMIT for your succubus!'

'Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' both Tamsin's screamed.

Both Dream Tamsin and the Real Tamsin were under Bo's spell and it wasn't even a succubus power. Bo just knew her desires too well. Tamsin pleasured herself in lock step with Bo's slutty dream Valkyrie that was submitting willingly but trying to not give Bo the satisfaction of cresting.

Just to the far side of the room, Blaze had already cracked open the outer door to the run down house and had been observing Tamsin from the time she was pleasuring herself at the bar. This just got better and better but was able to piece together what was happening. It wasn't that Tamsin was day dreaming about Bo, but it looked like the link was involved and Bo was holding Tamsin hostage even though Bo herself wasn't physically there.

'GOD she's HOT,' Blaze caressed herself between the legs though her jumpsuit. It wasn't the fact that Blaze didn't know what Tamsin looked like sans clothing, but she had never see her in her aroused state.

Several minutes passed and Blaze now nude outside with her cloths discarded in a pile next to her was at her wits end and so was Tamsin it seemed. It looked like Bo was making her beg to crest and holding her at peak since Tamsin kept repeating 'please let me come, please.' Coincidentally she needed release too and it was NOW item. Sure she came there to talk to Tamsin about something important but that needed to wait.

In a burst of speed like a cheetah, Blazed barged into the room and made a b line directly to the hot sweaty Valkyrie splayed out on the couch, specifically between the Valkyrie's legs.

Tamsin had no idea what hit her. She was normally very aware of her surrounding but someone was finger fracking her and sucking her nub just the way she liked it at recklessly fast speed but it was enough to send her over against her own will.

Tamsin severed the link in a snap with Bo but it was WAY too late. Someone got the drop on her and knew what she needed. Most of they knew how to work her and it wasn't Bo. She was CHEATING on Bo and this had to stop NOW since she had to get permission first.

'Oh shit! BLAZE!' Tamsin's eyes grew wide with surprise. It was one thing to have a quick roll in the hay with some random stranger, but THIS was different and she was in trouble.

Tamsin fisted the red head by the hair her even while cresting furiously but to her own chagrin she pulled her into her slit even more. Her body was betraying her as Tamsin rode wave after wave of pleasure.

"BLAZE! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tamsin grunted trying to deny herself as ANOTHER crest hit her. She was too fast.

"NO ONE holds my friend and sister in arms HOSTAGE like that!" Blaze announced with fiery passion yelling over Tamsin's screams of guilty and ecstasy.

Tamsin just kept yelling, "Noooooooooo!"

"Come in my face NOW and tell Bo to LIVE with it!"

Tamsin didn't know she was that worked up and she did make a mess almost on command with Blaze hungrily devouring every drop.

She finally got the upper hand and pinned Blaze yelling, "STOP!"

Blaze just innocently shrugged even with her pinned hands above her head but Blaze tweaked Tamsin's firm nipples with her tongue causing her to lose focus.

Tamsin growled at Blaze but both heard Tamsin's phone chirp which meant Bo probably just texted her since she dropped from the partial link they had.

"Ugggg SHIT," Tamsin got up to get her phone at the bar. She was in trouble.

Blaze just followed and read over Tamsin shoulder.

It read, 'You will be punished T. You crested when I told you not to. Don't deny it my slutty Val!'

Tamsin just typed away, '2bad, u not even here, so Boo-Who. What ya gonna do abt it fr there succu-boobs,' She also told Blaze multitasking, "Damn it Blaze, Bo and I have an open relationship and all but I need to ASK permission first."

Tamsin hit the send button. 'There see how she responds NOW' Tamsin thought smugly to herself but it looked like Blaze, who just zipped away to her pile of clothes outside zipping back as quick and was typing away on her phone as well a couple paces away. This was really weird, Blaze was NEVER this rabid for sex wise. Something happened which she needs to broach at a later time when she was clothed.

For good measure, Tamsin texted Bo again, 'M all naked here n can go solo, but u got nothing. 2 bad, u have to wait.'

Tamsin was about to ask what Blaze was doing but at least now she was across the room and it was less likely she'd continue with their escapade minutes earlier.

Tamsin motioned to her to sit down in the love seat next to the couch, she was so parched she grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to the empty love seat knowing full well that Blaze could zip into it to catch it and she did with a smirk.

The Valkyrie wanted to get dressed but she needed to go upstairs for that since her clothes were shredded and at the moment she was too put out to do so and just meandered to the couch and flopped into it. "Uggggg Blaze, I CAN't believe we just did that."

"Can't help it if my moves made you splat," Blaze retorted in rhyme.

"It's not that, I am trying to be faithful to Bo…"

"Yea that little…"

Tamsin returned her a death stare knowing full well what she was about to rhyme.

"….. game show." Blaze corrected with a tight smirk.

"Soooooo Tiff, what brings you around town?"

"Oh this and that, but most of all just calming down," Tiffany mentioned taking a sip of water reading her smart phone display which just beeped several times.

Tiffany then surreptitiously then took a picture of naked Tamsin sprawled out on the couch and sent it to Bo. After all, that was who she was corresponding with all this time after their escapade when she read Bo's number over Tamsin's shoulder.

Bo finally returned several messages to Blaze with Tamsin just rehydrating surfing her phone in recovery mode oblivious there was something insidious afoot.

The Mercury Fae's phone in quick order read:

"YOU SLUT! RLY pissed at u. Tamsin is MY VALKYRIE and wfe 2 b and u just took her?!  Arrrgh!


	53. Blarin'ly Obvious

Blaze could feel the wrath of Bo coming down on her even via text message and she knew she was in the wrong. Pissed off succubus was BAD, but Tamsin's allegiance wasn't hers either and this could end badly. WHY did she have to jump on Tamsin like that?

Like a change in the wind, Blaze read the next set of text messages:

'FINE. T would have told me but u asked first. OK to tango on w/ T the following cond - break ANY and I WILL KILL YOU.

  * If T says no to u OBEY her wishes.
  * Only I can dominate her.
  * She may only come yelling MY NAME and proclaiming her love for ME. NO OTHER. Otherwise hold her at peak til she does.
  * I wnt good chi quality so keep her worked up until I get hm.
  * You'd better not screw me over or I'll kill you TWICE
  * This is for 2nite only and ASK B4 U do nxt time or I'll will kill you.



AGREED? Crap, just abt to arr at site."

WOW, Blaze brooded, Bo's REALLY was protective of Tamsin. That and she called Tamsin her wife which meant she was really committed in the long term to Tamsin. Tiffany also knew her life was at stake here but, she held a maniacal grin on her face and then finally replied typing away, "I agree to all and u have my word."

Tamsin KNEW something was up when a nude picture of her showed up on her phone from Bo. Blaze must have taken that picture of her not more than a minute ago. Not only that and it read, 'U Will B punished, Val. Blaze has my permission to fuck yer brains out til I come hm.'

"BLAZEEEEEEEE!" Tamsin jerked a death stare at her friend again, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Tamsin's phone chirped one more time and it only had 2 icons. A pair of open scissors, sheer ends facing one another. OMG now she was dictating positions too.

Blaze just tossed her unlocked phone to Tamsin to read the pertinent conversation but clarified, "I asked permission like you said and I guess you're mine tonight. Don't try to fight, I will be your plight as soon as I go down on you with all my might."

Tamsin was in totally bewilderment catching up on the text thread. Blaze ASKED permission and GOT it.

She was still contemplating everything when she found that Blaze in a flash was between her legs once more.

(ZIP!) Blaze spread the Valkyrie's legs open and lapped her slowly.

Tamsin saw the blur but GOD was she good. "Blaze SLOW down ok? Please. I need to adjust to … well us in this way."

Blaze pouted but added, "You mean friends with benefits status?"

"Noooo," Tamsin corrected pulling her up into a hug, "Sisters with benefits status. I… I don't want to lose you as a SISTER ok?"

Blaze nodded. As a sister it meant that you were in the good friends zone, no sex, and that was depressing.

Tamsin knew she hurt Tiffany and stroked her back and murmured, "Taffy? I'm flattered that you think of me that way, but why sack me hard now after all these years?"

Blaze backed up from the hug and finally just sat up leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees and slowly droned out, "I remember now what happened when Bo thralled me, well most of it. You asked me a question about when I fell for you and I just kept shooting my mouth off."

"Oh that," Tamsin just held a relaxed pose but put her arm around Blaze and decided to clear the air, "Sorry Taffy, I wanted to know WHEN you had those feelings more me." Apparently Bo didn't juice her up enough, but it would have happened sooner or later.

"And now you do, so I went ahead and joined you," Blaze confessed glancing over to take in her green eyes.

Tamsin knew she was telling the truth but maybe it was just a part of it and said, "Taffy, you could have done that to me WAY before today."

"I… I respected you way too much to do that."

"Sooo you respect me less now, so ya just jumped me," Tamsin scrunched her face not following her logic.

Blaze knew there was NO way around this and clapped her hand over her face and said in a muffle, "SHIT! Don't kill me please. Seems that Bo wants to kill me already for even touching you in the first place!"

Tamsin just brought her head into her lap and stroked her arm and just comforted, "Sisters ok? I won't judge just… can be we honest with each other like always?"

It was Blaze in exasperation that gave up the ghost, "It's about your sister OK!"

The Valkyrie raised her brow inquisitively and questioned somewhat unsure, "Arin?"

A nod.

This took Tamsin off guard. According to Arin, they were good friends within the span of several days. Not really news worthy.

OMG.

Just HOW CLOSE where they?

Just in case to confirm it subtlety Tamsin used the link and thought out to Arin, 'Hey sis?'

'Yea T.'

'Thanks for getting Blaze off my tail. Anyway hope she isn't a burden.'

'Noooo problem sis. Blaze is actually pretty cool to be around. Well fun. She and I were shopping today and she helped me pick out my tea dress for a formal party I'm attending in a few.'

'YUCK. Dresses. How can you fight in those things?' Tamsin thought back.

'Well Blaze was pretty considerate of that and we picked a dress where I look kick ass and I can too. Hey you aren't jealous are you? You hate my shopping sprees.'

'I'm glad you can count on her. I GTG. Later,' Tamsin concluded closing the link, but could it be that Blaze wanted to bang Arin but couldn't… WAIT NOT without her permission. Is THAT why Blaze was here initially?

Tamsin paused and Blaze began to tighten up. She knew that response was like she was busted and maybe Blaze was plotting to make a run for it. To diffuse the situation Tamsin just stroked her upper arm and said, "I guess I never told you the full story of why I gave you your powers back."

Blaze just stayed covered up, hands on her face in Tamsin lap but muffled out, "Yea you did. You said that I paid dues with Freya telling you to give my powers back under oath that I never go against her or your wishes."

"Wellll kind of," Tamsin exhaled scrunching her face then brushing her free hand through her hair. "I was tasked to hunt you down since you were a huge nuisance to us…."

"Well they were pretty good tricks you know," Blaze rolled into her back looking up to Tamsin still in her lap. At least she could see Tamsin eye to eye. She knew Freya hated her due to several staged clothing mishaps. She even did that to any Valkyries that perused her to turn her in, Tamsin included. That is until Tamsin, the only Valkyrie determined to not give up, set up an elaborate trap which took her powers away.

It was several years later, she was in an abusive relationship and everyone she played a prank on ganged up on her and treated her like crap, but Tamsin showed up one day when she was broken and at a low point in her life.

Tamsin just kept going, "I know, but Freya and the sisterhood wanted you dead, so I told them that you suffering as nothing more than a human was more fitting and everyone agreed."

Blaze just nodded but also took stock of Tamsin's perky assets dangling above her. She just couldn't help it.

The Valkyrie then added, "Well …. I made a deal with Trick and it was then I lost my right to go to Valhalla and even talk to my sister. I guess when I stumbled across you again, you were spurned even by your own kind. So was I and I needed a sister to watch my back. I think we needed each other. I wouldn't be a good sister to you if I held out on you." Tamsin concluded with a click observing Blazed. Well other than Blaze taking a gander at her goodies which was flattering, it seemed that Blaze was deeply touched.

In a slight blur, Blaze got up on her knees in the couch faced Tamsin and hugged her. THAT was really nice of her and it was time to put her cards on the table too now.

"I knew you had a role in giving my powers back, but I just didn't know how much. Thanks T. As for Arin, she and I were shopping and she had to choose a dress and well, we went all around town with her modeling every dress for me to get my opinion and I…." Blaze hesitated and got really nervous. How DARE she even think about trying to take Arin, Tamsin's sister which she protected with her life.

Tamsin just broke then apparent tension and jeered, "Do you need me to cover up so you can concentrate?"

"Heh," Blaze snickered but shook her head, she like Tamsin nude and GOD she looked just like her sister down to her razed field. "OK TT. Well we were running out of time so towards the end of the day for each store, she would take several dresses to the back and invited me into her changing room to make quick on the spot decisions. Yea, several of her dresses required her to make due without undergarments. So... Shiiiiiiit T. She just left them off OK?"

Tamsin winced a little at that thought and imagery, but held a neutral expression.

Blaze paused to make sure Tamsin wasn't about to kill her and then kept going biting her bottom lip briefly, "Needless to say I wanted to tap that BUT I didn't go through with it. So yea, I kind of wanted to talk to you first. We just kind of clicked ever since you introduced me to her ya know? Tamsin, you know I have feelings for you but I think Arin is slightly more my speed."

Tamsin nodded. This was really really out of the ordinary for Blaze since no one was her speed per say but put the puzzle pieces together and completed, "So the reason WHY you banged the frack out of me was because my sister worked you all up earlier?"

"Well Duh! You were so ripe, I had to take a swipe. That and you look exactly like your twin, forgive me I… I had to take a spin."

Tamsin knew that Blaze rhymed a lot but she did it more when she was nervous like she was now. "Does Arin suspect you have feelings for her?"

"I'd like to bet, but no not yet," Blaze cozied up to Tamsin not sitting next to her. "But don't tell her I have a crush, 'cus I'd see her and turn to mush."

"Nope," Tamsin clicked holding her in close and finally asked, "Remember this is forever. Are you willing to take it slow on my terms and speed?"

"Yes, Whatever you heed!" Blaze perked up. It looked like she was going to get the green light. "I'll even throw in free bottle of mead!"

Tamsin nodded, "OK. Arin has been burned way too many times by guys looking for a quickie. That and sex for Arin complicates matters. She is, just like most Valkyries, scared of the bond so I assume you want a LASTING relationship with her?"

"Yes."

"Well HAD you taken Arin today, she might allow it, but then she'd distance herself from you. So slow is the only way to go. You need to take her in such a way that she'll grow with you and by the time she finds out she's in a long term relationship, she can't live without you," Tamsin felt like barfing at this, but if she didn't give Blaze permission, she'd do it anyway. At least here, Tamsin dictated the terms.

Then Tiffany had a thought, Tamsin said 'GUYS looking for a quickie' and inquired, "Is she into girls like you?"

"Not that often by choice. She does the bait and switch with me, which of course, in my awesomeness, totally dominated Bo," Tamsin looked up in thought but pointed her finger into air, "BUT I hear that she does go that way by choice but rarely."

"So first thing is first," Tamsin relayed. "Legal touching only AS A SISTER and see how it goes, then come back and let me know in say a couple weeks? If Arin puts you into the sister category she'll let her guard down, then we can talk about … ugggg… sparks and special moments." Tamsin ended up collapsing back into the back of the couch pretending to be exhausted.

"But we might get stuck as sisters," Blaze pouted.

"But THAT is the only path without hurting her, OK? If you get stuck there then you still both gain more than you are now," Tamsin rolled her eyes, she HATED to talk about this lovey stuff sitting back up. "OK ENOUGH love shit. I feel dirty now."

"Sooooooo if all goes as planned and Operation Blarin is a success, what about us?

Tamsin just clicked, "Sisters with what every benefits you 2 agree to, ok?" Tamsin however knew deep down that Arin was more of the straight and narrow kind so it would probably mean that Blaze would not have that benefit, but who knew?

Taffy giggled, and bear hugged her, "Thanks sis."

Tamsin transitioned to kissing Blaze more and more feverishly knowing that Blaze was still really worked up and had yet to see the stars. She read what Bo sent to Blaze and was flattered that Bo was fiercely protective of her to the point she had 'spouse' status. Also it floored her that Bo was rather open minded.


	54. Riot Act

For Tamsin, Blaze had a need and as a sister, she could help Tiffany release however only to a limited degree. As much as Bo trusted her to keep her heart to her, Tamsin couldn't risk nor did she want to cheat on Bo. She was dedicated to her hero and with that she sat behind Blaze and worked her from behind. One hand stroked the Mercury Fae's folds then sliding in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion and the other pinched her tips. This way Blaze could not pleasure her.

Tamsin already felt bad cresting at the hands of someone else just like what happened with Dyson but if she kept willingly accepting sexual advances, she feared her heart may move too. Blaze also needed to concentrate on Arin and Tamsin didn't want Blaze to refocus on her. It was good Bo told Blaze that it this was for tonight only since she'd have to tell Bo to say no from now on. As much as Blaze was a sister to her, she just had to learn to maybe go solo on the mean time.

As for sisters with benefits status, if Arin and Blaze hit it off, then she'd have to gently make sure that Arin does not waver on her standards which at times happens. It was just a bad idea all around.

Blaze was reaching heaven at first saying Tamsin name, but as she got closer, it was all Arin.

Tamsin still wondered why Bo sent a sexual position, scissors, to her which she could do, but will not. Was Bo trying to not be a hypocrite? Yes, Bo exuded sensuality and it was in her nature as a succubus to feed of course, so she could sleep around, but Tamsin was a Valkyrie who gravitated toward a single monogamous relationship. Why else was the bond there? The bond was between 2 people and 2 only.

Tiffany finally crested brutally for Arin Tamsin noted and boy did she have it bad for her sister. She didn't come down for a long time.

Blaze was so mind wiped that her thoughts began with just wanting Tamsin, but then more and more it was Arin. She adored the fact that Arin was such a goody goody and even though she was a bad ass with a minor bad girl streak, she acted and wanted to feel like a woman. Tamsin, although she did wear dresses, didn't like them, but Arin liked to try them on, then accessorize in jewelry. She was also more of an artisan cook and artist in general and she was impressed with her creativity. She wanted Arin because she was her compliment. Tamsin was a little more like Blaze, but as they say, opposites attract.

Tamsin was going to stop but to her surprise, Blaze was heading for another encounter with nirvana. Tamsin locked her legs around the bucking Mercury Fae and drove her hard to another crest but didn't have enough to go over the precipice.

It was Tamsin still sitting behind Blaze that decided to help mentioning several lascivious thoughts about Arin. Tamsin didn't want to since she never thought about Arin that way, but murmured into her ear, "Did you help my sister out of her dresses to take LEGAL stock of her body?"

"Ugggg yes!"

"She was modest wasn't she?"

"Yyyyyyyyyes! In or out of her underwear she covered up! FUCK!"

"BLAZE I know you. Did you stage LOTS of moments where she had to reach and briefly uncover herself?"

"Goooood PLEASE don't kill me! YES! Had to see her trimmed field and perky tits!"

"So tell me WHAT you did and I'll get you to see stars ok?"

"YES! Please please… don't kill me TT! I convinced her to let me hold her underwear the rest of the day. Then… ahhh… then I'd make sure during changes that she had to reach for her dresses! And the mirror. GOD I made sure to have a good view of her ass! Then I'd drop her garments on the floor during fitting sessions… she's pick them up and Noooooo! I saw the promise land, and its hills! Comingggggggg!"

Whoa, Arin just got mind fucked by Blaze for almost an entire DAY. No wonder Blaze was so rabid, Tamsin brooded. Blaze TOOK what she wanted just like Tamsin, but she must have shown gargantuan restraint this whole time.

Tamsin finally bested Tiffany with her finally passing out and right on time too. Bo, she felt was under extreme duress, like life and death. Tamsin was about to panic and fly to Bo and even call her but paused. This was life and death she felt but NOT for Bo, her lover. Unlike Suzie, who threatened Bo's life, Bo was thinking about something grave. It was probably someone else she cared about was hurt or something.

In any case it was time to assist since Bo was a trouble maker. After covering Blaze up with a blanket, she hurriedly ran to her room, pulled on some pants she found lying around and a top that let her use her wings. She hopped in some shoes and pulled out her smart phone to triangulate Bo although she felt she could sense where she was and then out the window the Valkyrie dove and flying high into the sky at break neck speeds.

* * *

Bo was a mess. Sure Lauren betrayed her, but is still didn't help that Bo knew that she use to be one of the good guys. She was still in there somewhere but power corrupted her.

The succubus slapped the doctor hard, and yelled into her face, "Lauren! You CLEAN your shit up, you hear me!"

Lauren cracked open her eyes into a distant stare finally locking onto Bo and shook her head and with a slur, "IIIIIIIII loooove you babe, but …. But hate that harpy. Bo?…. just stay with me a little long…. "

Lauren's body all of a sudden fell limp and the blood from her wrist stopped gushing out. Bo knew she has a couple more seconds to heal her and use most of her chi in the process.

WAS SHE WORTH IT? Bo kept repeating to herself yelling at Lauren's near lifeless body, "DAMN YOU! Fuck!"

Bo had to make a decision NOW. She needed Lauren alive so as not to arouse suspicion with Evony but healing her would just bring back the serial backstabber ex. Then Bo, found the only option that could work drawing her dagger and making a small cut her in hand. It hurt a little, but she then took that hand and it joined with her other one which was holding Lauren's bloody arm.

CONCENTRATE.

Bo used all her might and hoped that Lauren wasn't too far gone with her hands glowing red full blast with her charm. She COULD heal ONLY if Lauren wasn't dead.

It took more than what Bo had but she force her charms into Lauren and low and behold, Lauren gasped and inhaled deeply shooting up like being risen from the dead. Finally Bo stopped and stumbled back loosing balance, but Lauren, like a cat caught her and quickly sat her down.

"Bo, please s … sit down," Lauren was all worked up in doctor mode but had a fog in her mind but never the less knew Bo had given too much.

Bo just let Lauren be, Bo knew she was ok, but she might pass out. The only person that she could pull chi from was Tamsin and she'd be good enough to get home after a short rest.

Lauren was so confused, "Oh god… I … I can't think…. W.. wait… Bo, please lie back and I'll get .. get Tamsin here."

Lauren retrieved her phone setting it next to Bo then speed dialed Tamsin and after several rings the phone which was on speaker on demanded with wind in the back ground, "WHAT happened doc?"

Bo weakly soothed as best she could even smiling, "Tamsin, I'm ok. Lauren is my thrall now since she tried to hurt herself. Also she has no antidote that can reverse what she did to Evony. Oh, Can I get a snack from you, delivered?"

"Of course. Gimme 5," the phone relayed tersely.

Lauren spoke up, "Her pulse is steady and she didn't lose consciousness at any time, so she should be fine. Please get here soon, I'm sending my latitude and longitude coordinates now."

"Okkkkkkk," the phone hummed a little unsure.

Bo just weakly chuckled, and said, "See you soon, and I need to talk to the doc now."

"OK"

"I love you Tamsin. Unconditionally."

"I… I love you too my succubus."

Bo was flattered hanging up the phone.

Lauren was taking her blood pressure. Sure she wasn't as decisive as before but at least minus the blood everywhere she was normal. Lauren then offhanded said, "That's really nice of Tamsin to.. to call you hers."

Bo just smirked knowing that Lauren served her now and that statement was atypical of her but she still needed ask, "Lauren, I know you have access to your old memories. If I just healed without the mixing of my blood, would you try to get me back again all to yourself hook or my crook?"

Lauren just answered cleaning her arm up a little but monitoring Bo, "Yes. I would go back to Evony most likely and or find a way to kill Tamsin. Well you belong to me…. Well before but I am really happy just to serve you now."

Bo shook her head slowly closing her eyes to go into a more thoughtful and meditative state. That backstabbing doctor. What happened to her? In any case, she needed to give Lauren direction since a thrall would just stand around and do nothing without it.

"Lauren, if you LOVE me, you will have to love Tamsin as a sister. It means accepting her for who she is."

"Oh course," Lauren smirked dopily. "Anything."

"I need you to go back to your clinic and run it like before."

"Sure, you're so pretty."

"Also NEVER touch me again," Bo demanded.

"Yes but you are in a weakened state now and need to feed. I… I'm a doctor," Lauren didn't understand.

"Just ASK me before you do ok?" She needed Lauren a good distance away after all. Also it was nice to ask since Bo was Tamsin's. She also found it quite amusing that it was the same stipulation she gave Blaze concerning Tamsin.

"Sure Babe."

"Oh yea, NEVER call me Babe again. Bo is fine." Lauren had to EARN it according to Bo.

"Yes Bo."

"I need you to give Suzie a letter recommending her to Fae LabCorp in a lead roll," Bo just kept going down the line rattling off her laundry list.

"Yes. I will do that when I get back today."

"Finally, without Evony knowing, keep researching ways to make her human or at the very least let her have her powers back from the time right before you made her human."

"OK Bo, I love you and would to anything for you. It .. it may take time Bo .. well more time in my thralled state," Lauren smirked with a slight vacant stare.

Bo exhaled and added, "I know. Also I'll let you know when it is ok to say that you love me but in the meantime DON'T. Just don't. You don't know love and if you want to know love, hang out with Tamsin more. Also, never tell anyone except Tamsin you are my thrall."

"You are most wise Bo. Of course," Lauren got up and backed away from Bo. She heard a Valkyrie flying nearby and approaching really fast.


	55. Your Eyes

Bo finally heard Tamsin touch down kicking up gravel skidding to a halt from a run and a couple seconds later Bo French kissed her lover and was refilled on her addictive Chi. She felt that Tammy had no bra through her shirt in the hug and wanted to take her RIGHT there.

Bo just cooed all giddy fully recharged, "Hiiiiiiiii"

Tamsin in her standard snarky self, scrunched her face and replied, "Miss me huh? The ONE and only person you can pull chi from to live?"

Lauren just smiled and knew Bo was in good hands but said to the Valkyrie, "Thanks Tamsin. Really."

Bo just barely acknowledged her draping her arms around Tamsin's neck and said, "Hey Lauren, please clean yourself up and see what Kendra and everyone is up to?"

"OK Bo," Lauren packed up and was busy stowing gear in her truck.

Tamsin peck Bo on the cheek and then not breaking her love eyes on Bo said to Lauren, "Can I get a double whip mocha, 2 expresso shots Vente to go, Doc?"

Lauren was just wiping her arms clean and smiled to herself saying, "I would like to Tamsin, but Moonbucks coffees tastes putrid. I… I suggest Tamsin you come to my lab for a perfect cup of coffee, my treat and I promise that you'll never go back."

Tamsin had a hard time concentrating at what Laruen said when Bo sneakily unsnapped her Valkyrie's pants and like an assassin, just unzipped her fly without peep. "Booooo," Tamsin warned. "NO Chi until I say so."

Bo pouted and just slid her hand in and cupped her naked core and murmured, "But I've had a hard day."

Tamsin pulled back but Bo pinched her folds between her long slender fingers causing her to moan. She stifled it however.

"Yea tell me a new one," Tamsin rebutted scrunching her face. "You will have my chi RATIONED out to you and being bad."

Bo split her lips apart inside her pants and in an instant Bo's fingers were sopping wet. "I don't think so my love. You CHEATED on me Tamsin and are you wet for ME or for BLAZE?"

Tamsin's jaw dropped and stuttered but let Bo massage her core more with her body leaning into it. What Tamsin wanted wasn't what her body wanted. "You SAID it was OK Bo! And it was … and accident since you worked me up and Blaze was …. Em cherry picking at that time."

Bo wagged her finger back and forth in disapproval though Tamsin's wet folds, "Uh huh. Tisk Tsik Tamsin. You can play, but I said you'd PAY. Cheating is cheating. I pay when I bang Lauren, now you'll pay for banging Blaze." Bo finished but hooking her in fingers into Tamsin's slit and hitting her spot she knew all too well. Her other hand ghosted up over his body to caress her breasts slowly making the way to her nipples.

Tamsin yelled, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! YES MISTRESS!"

Bo loved it when the snarky Tamsin submitted but slowed down and asked her, "Now Tammy. No need to call me Mistress yet, but can we talk?"

Tamsin growled and glanced down at Bo's hands, one of which was hidden in her pants.

Bo just shook her head proudly making a couple popping and sloshing sounds in her pants. "We can still talk. I like this just fine, by the way."

"NOW before I dominate you!" Tamsin began to mount Bo into a submission move.

Bo pouted and finally with a pop, Bo removed her hands and sat up with Tamsin.

"I love you Tamsin, unconditionally, do you love me?" Bo asked meekly.

"Oh course I love you Bo, unconditionally and THAT is why I didn't want to dance with Blaze more. I'm…. I'm yours Bo. Unwavering and faithfully so," Tamsin decreed.

Bo was moved, Tamsin didn't miss a beat but what really made her gush was when Tamsin pleaded grabbing a hold of Bo's hands.

"I'm so, so, so sorry about Blaze…. It was an accident and will NEVER happen again," Tamsin effusively confessed.

"Just like Dyson?" Bo teased but Tamsin took is seriously which was odd but was a view into her heart.

"Yes just like him …. So so sooooo sorry. I was dreaming about you and well, my body was on auto pilot."

Bo saw the guilt radiating from Tamsin and stroked her cheek, "Just like when Blaze found you?"

"Yes," Tamsin bit her bottom lip.

Bo then switch gears and cooed, "Does my evil Valkyrie need to be punished?"

Tamsin was all too eager to get back into Bo's good graces and nodded.

Bo just pushed her more, for she loved to push her buttons, "I can't hear you."

"Yes Bo, Please…. Punish me for being unfaithful," Tamsin whispered.

"LOUDER," Bo teased and loved Tamsin on the run but again Tamsin took is seriously. "So that Lauren can hear."

Tamsin like rabbit hopped to her knees and pleaded full on, "I've been unfaithful to you when I bedded .. no fucked Dyson and Blaze! It was with the best of intentions but inexcusable to you my soul mate. It won't happen again… and .. and whatever it takes, please let me be yours!"

Surprise registered on Bo's face. Tamsin's heart never wandered this whole time but she set the bar of love much much higher for herself even without Bo asking. Strangely Tamsin set the bar for the succubus really low.

Bo began to well up, "But I sleep around and that's not fair to you."

Tamsin replied with a lop sided smirk, "You're a succubus, you need to feed. It's your nature. I won't change you and demand you to be something you aren't. I accept you for who you are."

Bo just stuttered, "But…. I mess up and I could hurt you like I did when I was poisoned."

"I trust you without fault and when you do mess up I forgive," Tamsin proclaimed.

"We're total opposites," Bo croaked doubting how they ever got their relationship to work in the first place.

"I have hope for the both of us and we'll get through this," Tamsin answered crisply with a smile.

A tear escaped Bo's eye and Tamsin wiped it away. Bo was so moved that Tamsin, someone trained to run away from a bond, knew what love was all this time. It was composed of hope, acceptance, forgiveness, determination to never give up on one another. Also it was sacrifice which she had given Bo over and over already.

Bo whimpered, "Where do you get off being so perfect?" Bo lamented then continued, "Think you've seen everything ….. But then you see you." Bo referenced the bathtub encounter but this time roles were reversed.

Tamsin darted her glance away momentarily knowing where Bo pulled that line from but finally stated, "I NOT perfect Bo, and I'm not all good. There's a reason why I'm an outcast even to my own kind."

Bo cupped Tamsin's chin and closed the distance and replied, "Yes you are perfect. To me you are."

To even be remotely told that she was perfect to her face by the one person she cared about was beyond moving and all she could say with tear drops running down her face was a shaky denial, "noooo"

Bo slowly closed the gap between then nearly kissing feeling the heat from one another and replied, "Your eyes are green but change to blue when you love."

Tamsin didn't know that. It wasn't like she looked in the mirror to confirm but had to take her word for it but asked bewildered in a soft hiss, "Bo…. No … what are you doing?"

Bo touched Tamsin chest and then stated, "Your heart is a cold impregnable fortress, and yet you know all about love and only share it with me, an effed up succubus that's terrible at it."

Tamsin's huffed out a laugh even with tears hitting the ground faster not believing this was happening.

"History says you're dark and evil, but I've only seen a virtuous Valkyrie that too good to belong to the light or dark… The history has to be wrong but it can't be. You are both virtuous and wicked, both but neither. You shouldn't be. Shouldn't be real. But here you are," Bo concluded kissing Tamsin back even tasting the salt from her tears.

Tamsin broke the kiss resting her forehead on Bo's and confessed through her hitched breathing, "I'm a n… nomad Bo. I… I've never stayed put before …. I don't belong."

Bo stroked her cheek and finally reassured, "Wherever we are YOU DO belong. You belong HERE with ME," Bo lips touched Tamsin's.

Tamsin had to kiss Bo back and it was not Tamsin that was so taken by the succubus but wanted this moment to go on and on. Most of all, she really wanted to bond to fully form, for after a minute Tamsin broke the kiss still wiping tears away and looked down to the floor and admitted, "Bo….. I don't know. The full bond isn't fully forming. I do love you and I accept you for all you are but… but… it's just not happening."

Bo gently brought her chin up with a big smile and said slowly, "We have time Tamsin."

Tamsin in defeat stated, "Maybe your friends were right, that … that we weren't …." Tamsin was doing to say, 'meant to be'. After all Lauren was the one that said the bond not forming was all her fault and hers alone. Bo loved JUST fine after all.

What did distract both of them was that Lauren was blowing her nose in apparent tears of what seemed to be joy at the moving occasion.

Bo casted and annoyed glance at Lauren and Tamsin looked away ashamed since they forgot Lauren was there this whole time.

Bo just held this moment by returning her full attention to her Valkyrie but mentioned to her thrall, "Lauren, a moment please and check on Kendra?"

Lauren nodded and partly walked away but mentioned without looked back, "The bond ISN'T a perfect science and there isn't much written about it. But in time it will form. From… from the texts I have read, it seems to go faster when you not only love one another, but communicate everything about the parameters of HOW your relationship has to or will work. T… Tamsin, I…"

Lauren resisted but the thrall was pushing her hard to say the truth. She just found it safer to just leave which was per Bo's instructions anyway.

Bo observed this and said to Lauren's back, "What is it you want to say Lauren? Just spit it out and say your mind. You won't get that again."

Lauren was stuck and she resisted even more to the point where the thrall was hurting her but whipped around in anger which was surpassed by the mostly thrall and finally grunted out with her fists clenched by her side but still held a force smile, "Tamsin, I'm…. NOT sorry for … what I said to you in Trick's library ... But I ….. I…. have to treat you like my sister while I serve Bo. I… RESENT it, all of this, and as moving as what you 2 have now. I HATE both of you. You need me Bo. FINE. May I ask your plan for me after you dethrone Evony?"

Bo honestly didn't know. She hadn't thought that far.

Lauren just finally turned to Tamsin, "Tamsin, I told you the bond not forming is your fault. Well it IS in a way. If I tell you HOW to get the bond to form RIGHT here and right now, after my use is done, I want you to kill me quickly."

Tamsin was taken off-guard by this request and exchanged unsure glances between Bo and Lauren.

Bo just coolly replied, "NO, you tell us NOW what we need. You have no power over us the moment you raped me. Your life is MINE Lauren don't forget that so there is NO deal making here."

Lauren resisted and after several seconds she was whimpering in pain just standing in place and after a minute she collapsed to her knees and then to the ground writing in and screaming in agony. The effect of a thrall was that the thrall would feel increasing pain the more they didn't comply and it would only stop then they did.

Lauren knew that being a thrall meant but she wasn't going to give Tamsin her that LAST piece of information. YES, the thrall would make her treat Tamsin as a sister, but she still had the right to omit things. The question was how long could she hold out? That really hurt Lauren was how cruel the pain from the thrall was as it sent jolts of pain through her body. Her head felt like it was going to explode soon. HOW COULD BO DO THIS TO HER? This was not the lover she once knew. Bo use to bring her love, but now, Bo brought the pain.

Tamsin WANTED Laruen to suffer for what she did to her, the partial bond was still there while Tamsin was in 'alone' on the park with Blaze off in the distance but nearby.

She flashed back to that moment and it was her writhing in excreting pain with every effing kiss, caress, and misdirected 'I love you'. All Tamsin knew was at the time, she wanted to cut her own heart out since it burned her so badly when Lauren made Bo state who she really loved. 23 times to be exact. How did she know? Every time Bo said it, Tamsin felt she was being burned at the stake in the inferno of hell. Fracking backstabber. She KNEW that Lauren made Bo repeat it several times in an effort to break or weaken the bond.

It was only after Bo left to find Kenzi that the torture stopped HOURS LATER. Tamsin still felt the pain but it was dull. It was a good thing Blaze took all her weapons away.

Even in the darkest of moments, Tamsin dug deep into her soul and did was she promised Bo.

As hard as it was to do, she had to give her UNCONDITIONAL love.

At that time, Tamsin had cried so much her eyes were blood shot and her voice raspy from screaming so much. Blaze knew to stay back because Tamsin was using her war cry the whole time.

Tamsin used everything she had left and then some at that time to log into Lauren's network to review camera footage to ascertain was really happened. It was a good thing to in the end.

Lauren won't last long Tamsin noted snapping her attention back to the present. Blood was now dripping from her nose. Serves her right.

Bo smirk maniacally. Lauren was going to PAY for what she did to them. Now she could get some level of justice since Lauren taking her own life was the easy way out.

Did she feel remorse?

No.

She felt NOTHING for her former lover, Lauren. At this point, the doctor was nothing more than her little bitch.


	56. Bond Strength

It slowly dawned on Tamsin that THIS wasn’t Bo.  Bo was stooping to the same level as Lauren and it wasn’t right.  Before she met Bo, she’d be ok with this, but now, she had adopted Bo virtues.  Bo, Tamsin realized, was turning toward the dark.  It was a slippery slope and finally, Tamsin implored, Bo with Lauren crying out for mercy, “BO!  Stop please, I agree to Lauren’s terms.  OK!”

“NEVER!  Not after what she put me … put us through!” Bo spat back really pissed off but held an evil smirk like a part of her was actually enjoying this.

“It’s HER life, and SHE asked ME and I accept,” Tamsin begged grabbing Bo by her shoulders firmly.  “DON’T turn into her!  She took something from you and it’s WRONG, but don’t let her take away the succubus I know and LOVE.  Please grant her the mercy and clemency you give me and everyone else.  DON’T LET HER TAKE AWAY YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOUL!”

Bo demurred but she took Tamsin’s word for it.  She trusted her without question now.  She earned it.  Tamsin had grown on her so much she went from not being Bo’s moral compass to being everything.

Lauren in sheer torturous pain from the thrall finally crawled into Bo’s lap begging to make the pain stop.  Finally relenting saying through her howls of pain, “I’ll tell you ok!  PLEASE stop hurting me!”

Bo knew at that instant Tamsin was right.  This wasn’t her and she quickly said, “You don’t need to answer that Lauren.  Thank you for help us thus far.”

Lauren was rocked to her core.  Even in a thralled state, she had never seen Bo or even comprehend that Bo, her once lover, could willfully inflict pain with such malice.  What Tamsin told Bo was what she would have said, and strangely kept Bo accountable.  For that she owed Tamsin a debt, but she was unwilling to acknowledge it right now.

Lauren felt the pain lifted in an instant but backed off from Bo.  She needed permission to touch her but Bo stroked her hand and then charmed her.

There the doctor was now on cloud 9 and Bo just mentioned finally in defeat said, “I’m sorry Lauren, I’m not fit to determine your fate after all this.”

Bo then turned back to Tamsin and in a delicate whisper asked, “Will you do that for me, please Tamsin?  I’m sorry, I’m not perfect like you say.”

Tamsin nodded and replied, “Neither am I, but I’ll do it Bo.”  Tamsin turned to Lauren who stood up again dusting herself off, “Lauren, I accept and respect what you do with your life.  You don’t trust me and I sure don’t trust you even in a thralled state but we can at least be ugggg…. Cordial to one another and somehow work together.”

Lauren nodded and thought hard to find how to answer this.  She was somewhat commanded by Bo to be her sister in a way, and didn’t know if this was a good or not, but what choice did she have?  “I agree, Thanks.”

She was still on a charm high but finally gave up the ghost, “The bond not forming is due to in part you and in part me as well, Tamsin.”

Lauren looked up and rubbing her chin and then said lamenting, “I think that I told you that you were incapably of love and that is why the bond didn’t form initially, but it more along the lines of your insecurities.  In … in my opinion, …… I think it’s because deep down you doubt that your relationship with Bo will work.  You doubted yourself more after that encounter with me and if you are carrying that, then it will remain the wedge in your relationship which only you have to remove.  Now if you will excuse me.”

With that Lauren took her leave picking up her medical bag getting a huge pleasure high from obeying the wishes of Bo and headed towards the rickety house.

ALONE FINALLY.

Bo just sprawled out in the bucolic field and patted that space next to her and Tamsin was laying by her side a couple seconds later.

They just shared beautiful lucid silence for several minutes.

Finally Bo just talked to the sky, “Thanks for the assist with Suzie, Tammy.  How did you do it?”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and rested a hand on her chest to boast, “Well I knew you were in trouble via the bond we have and then broken in to Lauren’s network, made her vents, lab robotic arm, and strong electro magnet, well …. do LOTS of bad things.”

Bo got it and chuckled reaching over to hold Tamsin’s hand, “Thanks for backing me up my lovely wife.”

Tamsin just grunted with an eye roll, “Uggggg sounds of matronly!”

“How about lover?” Bo smirked turning to see Tamsin still trying to find a way to categorize their relationship.

“Well bonded partner,” Tamsin scrunched her face.  “That’s probably better but that also assumes that we fully bond.”

“OK my bonded partner.  I know you can already see my day dreams if I allow you.  I haven’t tried, but does that mean I can see yours if you allow it.”

“Yes,” Tamsin turned to Bo but confessed, “You can do it without or without my permission .. from what I hear ….  and … well I may or may not even know.”

Bo pouted and Tamsin just kissed her since Bo was so cute that way.

Bo then murmured, “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Well I serve me hero… so I guess….. YET another darn reason why Valkyries run away from a bond,” Tamsin frowned.

Bo changed tact and then asked, “So Tammy, I know you love me just fine.  I feel it ….”  Bo stopped observing Tamsin’s smirk ever so slightly and knew she mind went right into the gutter.  As such she nudged her, “You demonstrated your boundless love when you broke into Lauren’s network to find out that I was drugged.  I know I might have not done the same.”

Tamsin just looked back to the stars but closed her eyes, “I….. I sometimes feel that I’m……”

Bo turned to her side and kissed her cheek, “It’s ok Tamtam.  Please.”

The Valkyrie just growled lowly at the ‘Tamtam’ comment but requested, “Succu_lover… Bo… my bonded partner, I’m trying to talk.  No offense to you, when you do that I … well can’t concentrate.”

Bo understood and just stayed propped up on her side taking in her other half since she was really beautiful.

Tamsin just added a little more sternly, “I can FEEL you staring at me.  Please just … let go back to just lying in the grass?”

“OK,” Bo rolled onto her back once more to face the sky.

Several minutes passed and finally Tamsin confessed, “I do have my ……. Doub… MISGIVINGS on our relationship working.  One you’re a good, naughty depraved succubus that knows how to work me.”

“You mean push all your buttons?  And undo them?” Bo couldn’t help but jeer Tamsin a little.

“Ugggggggg  I hate to say this, can we just… I can’t believe I’m go to ask this.  TALK honestly for 5 minutes without you jumping my bones or head going into the gutter and I’ll do the same,” Tamsin asked with her eyes still closed tightly as if irritated.

Bo just smirked and closed her eyes as well.  This was rare and so she just gave in, “Fine Tamsin.  I’m listening.”

Tamsin finally gave up and confessed, “I feel like I’m the biggest sucker in the world for rescuing you from the Lauren pheromone thingie although you hail me as a hero.  I just don’t know if I‘m thinking straight or is it you and your wiles?   Also even if I am, PUTTING aside my past deeds which I still think I have to answer for, I have the overwhelming urge to…. To” Tamsin transitioned to a whisper shutting her eyes closed even tighter, “have dominion over you.”  The Valkyrie when cleared her throat and said somewhat formally, “You are the unaligned succubus and leader to your family and major forced to be reckoned with by light or dark.  I…. I don’t know how you’ll take me …. SHIT…. I want you to BE you ok?  That strong willed stuck up succu-good-two-shoes leader who has issues keeping both feet on the ground. … and staying clothed.  OK?  But I my desires as a Valkyrie with lifetimes worth bad deeds as a bounty hunter … well that and keeping horny heroes and their friends at bay keeps cropping up.”

The succubus took this in stride and replied, “I read all there is to know about you and your deeds, also you’ve done plenty of depraved things to me already Tammy.  It’s safe to say, I know that side of you too.  Remember? You made me your slave when I crested in the same room as Lauren in her clinic?  Also As for your exploits and yes I am extremely disappointed by them but you are good to me and make the right decisions NOW, OK? As for dominating me, I was a little miffed about that Lauren in the lab tryst, but deep down I …..”

Tamsin smirked maniacally and knew in that aspect she already won but WANTED Bo to admit it.

Bo just barely whispered, “I loved it.”

Tamsin didn’t really hear it that well, but wanted to jeer her succubus and said loudly, “WHAT was that?  I didn’t hear you?”

Bo batted her eyes open then just shoved Tamsin playfully propping herself up on her side, “You heard it ok?”

“Nope I didn’t,” Tamsin clicked turned and observed the neon blue eyed Bo.

Bo then offered, “I’ll say it ONLY if I can I dominate you in the same way you do me from time to time.”

“Yes, I only will yield to you,” Tamsin finally admitted face to face with Bo’s neon blue eyes hovering over her now on top of her like a cat.  She knew by Bo’s expression she was keeping the conversation serious but her body was screaming otherwise.  It was all too tempting to just not even fess up and keep Bo a slave to her desires, but she respected Bo way too much to do that, but also, Bo wasn’t dumb.  She knew, just not to the extent the books wrote about since some of her evil deeds were lost in time.

Bo pecked Tamsin on the cheek and espoused with a purr, “I LOVE what you do to me Tammy and you are the ONLY person or Fae that I’ll accept that from.  Oh!  Can we can just take turns dominating each other and maybe we can even be equals,” Bo concluded.  “So what’s the problem?”

“I…. Bo I have access to your diary which are you inner most thoughts and deeds.  As such, I need to you access my thoughts about what I want to do with you.. and AHEM! do TO you.  Also, you need to see from my eyes my past.  I guess I am …. Well …. Afraid once you see all of me you won’t want to be associated with me.  If you’re ok with it after all that, I’ll make me feel better with the bond fully forming,” Tamsin requested scrunching her face once more.

Bo murmured clearing Tamsin face of some stray locks of hair and frowned, “No Tammy, I can’t use you like that.  I trust you.  Unconditional love remember?”

“JUST this once.  PLLLLLEASE,” Tamsin begged but was surprised that by her own actions, she reversed positions with Bo rolling with her to be on top.  She had no idea why she was even trying this.  First she was begging, which never really happens, second, she was ASKING someone to see all her evils.  Bo was the love of her life and it would be the biggest risk she’d ever undertake.  It had to be done however to give the full bond any chance of forming.   Tamsin hugged Bo and brought in her close mid pout.  First it was to loosen up Bo to the proposition, the second was more self-serving.  If Bo shied away from her afterwards, this may be the last time she might be able to hold Bo.

Bo brooded that Tamsin would essentially be presenting her with her past as well as her probably depraved and maybe dark fantasies but to make sure Tamsin was game and to get the most benefit out of it Bo kissed Tamsin and the Valkyrie proceeded to rest her forehead on hers.  The succubus then asked, “Then hold NOTHING back Tamsin.  If you have doubts about me accepting you for who you are, SHOW ME EVERYTHING and be brutally honest ok?”

“Sure, now just concentrate on my thoughts and well just give it a try,” Tamsin closed her eyes tightly a little scared but Bo was holding her too so those thoughts just flitted away.  With that, she began to replay all her past history in her head.

Bo wasn’t really sure how this bond worked but surprisingly, it was almost second nature.  Once she centered on Tamsin she saw all her day dreams like they were real.  She felt like a bystander in Tamsin’s dreams but first came that hard pill to swallow.  Tamsin was replaying all her biggest evils, some of which were in the ebook Bo read from Kenzi, but reading it was different from seeing it.

She was a good Valkyrie at first but took side gigs for additional money, but some side gigs required that she finding innocent and good people that were on the run at return them giving them a death sentence and if not eternal servitude.  She was the best, and was hungry for gold and fame. Then it was a slow fade into the darkness as more time passed.  The more and more that she took contracts for the dark, she gradually traded her ethics away and lost her way totally.  She was EVIL. 

Bo hate to see her Valkyrie do this and instinctually coaxed Tamsin’s face to be next to hers so that she wouldn’t see the tears of pain and disappointment.  It didn’t matter though, soon her body was trebling as she began to sob openly.  HOW COULD SHE?  WHY? Was all Bo could ask herself.  She never dared to speak it out loud in order to give Tamsin the benefit of the doubt. 

Tamsin HATED to hurt her love like this.  Bo’s opinion matter the most to her and here she was destroying it and the bond with it too.  Bo didn’t need to say a word, but she knew what Bo was thinking without using any powers, ‘How could you do this?!’  It was further confirmed when Bo was trebling beneath her wailing in misery.  Bo held onto her in a vise like hug and Tamsin knew it wasn’t a sign of affection, but more along the lines of holding onto the good and just Valkyrie she knew however minuscule and ephemeral.  Bo just didn’t want to believe anything she saw but it was too late.  The only way out now was through.

Tamsin resigned herself to just keep going since Bo may already be lost but at least she tried.  How could it be that in order to show love her succubus, she needed to hurt Bo?  This irony and cruel paradox was something she never experienced before.

Bo just held on to dear life praying to any higher power that this evil streak of hers would end.  She just didn’t know how much more she could take in.  Her love for Tamsin was all she had to hold onto and it was near its breaking point.

Bo finally grunted painfully but dared to never say a word about how aghast she was at her at times macabre deeds all for money.

Tamsin was about to stop since she found herself sobbing too.  HOW could she hurt Bo like this?  Bo just said she was perfect, but she was anything but.

Bo quickly grabbed the back of her neck and pinned her down to prevent her from moving away, “ALL OF IT TAMSIN!  NOW!”  Bo demanded even through her hitched breathing not knowing if she could continue herself.

The Valkyrie bowed deeper into the succubus obeyed then hissed with regret, “Yes, Bo”

Then she made a deal with Trick for more lives, but even though she got it, it came with a steep price as she was kicked out of the sisterhood.

It was then Tamsin just did it all for money and Blaze was her backup.  Not only were the lines of good and bad blurred, but anything went.  If someone paid her enough, she willing sent innocent people to their death HENCE the reason why Tamsin was tracking her in the first place.

Bo HATED to see her angel commit such atrocities and was shaken to the core.

She was at her breaking point, Tamsin split with Blaze and at that point Tamsin was a lost girl who couldn’t find her way in this world no matter which life she was in.  The succubus was a miserable and murmured through her uneven breaths in disappointment shaking her head in disbelief, “Ohhhh Tamsin, why?”

Tamsin just replied with a little too much snark, but it was her defense mechanism “For the money.  I told you I was evil.”  Tamsin tried to slink away but Bo held her strong.

In a burst of strength, Bo aggressively rolled on top of Tamsin and grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her in close.  Bo didn’t know what got into her but she was really enraged at what Tamsin did.

Bo shook her finger sternly at Tamsin just mere inches away in her face, “HOW CLOUD YOU!”

Tamsin looked away, but Bo grabbed her chin and forced her to look in the eyes.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Bo demanded even louder shaking her.

“I’m sooo sooo sorry.”

Tamsin had no words just tears of regret facing the gale force of a raging mad succubus.  What shocked her the most was when out of nowhere her left cheek felt stinging pain from the impact of hard slap.

OH SHIT.  Bo was pissed.  Tamsin tasted her own blood.  Bo was almost using her Fae strength.

The Valkyrie wanted to run, but she surmised that it was better to accept her lumps now rather then later.

Bo brought her hand back to take another even hard swing at Tamsin, but stop yelled, “INNOCENT Women!”  Bo just pushed her away from her and to the ground and Bo stood up and biriskly took sereral steps away facing away from Tamsin.  Bo KNEW it was wrong to hit her especially after she had forgiven her just minutes earlier.

Tamsin felt dizzy still from the first slap but she had nothing to say.  Her past was her past.  There was no running away from it now.

“and CHILDREN!” Bo lashed out to the clouds in the sky but was STILL raging mad and it was getting more amplified by the second.

Tamsin noted the lower octave voice after that one.  SHIT Bo was turning red and the only rhyme that came to her was the word ‘dead’.

“YOU sent them ALL … hundreds of them to their deaths!”  Bo spat on the ground in distain. 

Tamsin had no idea what got into her as she scampered in front of Bo and cowered falling prostate at her feet.  She had no excuse and her heart felt like it was on fire through the bond.  She normally would avoid her past and dodge justice, but Bo WAS in her mind justice.  Therefore, she would accept it from her and no other. 

Why did love have to hurt?  Tamsin in shambles just sobbed ready to take her lumps.  Apparently she wasn’t perfect enough.  In any case it was time to face the music.  At this point Tamsin didn’t know if their bond would survive this. 


	57. Busted and Blowing Cover

Bo took several deep breaths to calm herself down.  As repulsed as she was at what Tamsin did in her past Bo pulled Tamsin up from her groveling position since she herself hated to be revered in that fashion but her Valkyrie still casted her gaze to the ground in shame.

The succubus observed Tamsin’s face full of regret, sobbing in shambles.  She would no longer make eye contact with her but in a move of sheer bravery, with all the love she had, rest her forehead on Tamsin’s and said, “Unconditional love.  Will you allow me to love you that way?”

It was high time, Bo realized that she demonstrate unconditional love as well.  If Tamsin could do it when Bo cheated on her, she could do it too.

Tamsin wiped her eyes and finally made eye contact with Bo once more since she remember Bo using that statement in Valhalla and asked unevenly, “Are you sure?  I … I don’t want you pressured to making the full bond … form because I’m the only one you can feed from.  We can… stay where we are…. I promise to be by your side regardless.”

Bo thought about this and shook her head ever so slightly and said, “Then you’re nothing more than a SLAVE Tamsin.  I don’t wish that on anyone.”

“But… but I’m no good for you,” Tamsin croaked.

“I’ll be the judge of that and you know what I want?  A monogamous relationship with someone who is my equal and MORE,” Bo growled.  She still had doubts but LOVE required FAITH.

“I’ll … I’ll drag you into the darkness ……” Tamsin tried to look away, but with their forehead touching she couldn’t.

“NO you won’t.  Now SHOW me the rest for your history and I’ll PROVE it,” Bo demanded grabbing the Valkyrie’s shirt pulling her in somewhat violently.  THIS was a leap of faith.  Tamsin righted herself but was it too little too late?

Tamsin nodded and resumed.

Bo knew SOMETHING, some defining moment had to have change Tamsin and soon there it was, Tamsin became Dyson’s partner.  She was still her old self ready to back stab Dyson or break whatever law there was to get Bo to the Hades.   But like a light switch she change internally when Tamsin first met Bo since when she was alone in her truck, Tammy kept staring at Bo’s photo she had taken of her to track her down.  What caught her off guard was that Tamsin was touching herself fully clothed saying to no one, “Impossible.  Eyes both brown and blue….. virtuous but….. god .. no…  I wanna bang her… soo bad.”  It was then she would hastily hand undo her pants and zipper and slide her hand in.

FRACK.  Tammy had the fever for her and had it bad on the first meeting.

Her dream got more and more vivid as Tamsin pull up her shirt and bra pinching her tips rabid for release.

‘It can’t be!’ Tamsin hand her pants kept going at a feverish rate and her memory flashed to her saying ‘Noooooooooooo!’ as she crested.  ‘I… I.. NEVER FALL FOR A MARK!  …. Nnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeverrrrrr!’

Bo was immensely flattered.  Try as Tamsin might, her mind was yelling no, but her body was telling her otherwise.  That was made apparent by her yelling how much she hated ‘that succubus’ and the probable guilt scrawled painfully across her face all while she was cresting and descending. 

Tamsin acted like her old self all along but deep down she wanted her.  THAT is why Tamsin helped her out when Kenzi went missing.

Tamsin evil acts?  Yes Bo knew them but rather than question those, she needed to make them work for the bond.  She then jeered but kept a serious face, “How often did you do that Tammy?”

Tamsin hesitated but Bo was being rough with her and tackled her to the ground forcefully; JUST the way she liked it to her chagrin.  Like it?  Tamsin craved it.  Only Bo was allowed to do that she surmised and immediately submitted then yelled with Bo fisting her hair, “Every almost night after I’d see you in person mistress!”

“I WANT THE TRUTH Noooow!” Bo demanded.  “Don’t you DARE sugar coat in me or you’re going home naked!”

Tamsin gave up and put her hands up and said in defeat, “I was telling the truth!”

Bo could sense there was something else and replied, “Then SHOW me what you’re hiding!”

Tamsin nodded in partial fear since Bo was using her Fae strength on her.

Sure enough, Tamsin just kept getting more and more addicted to Bo but something changed, Tamsin began to go back and right her past wrongs where she could.  THAT is why she disappeared every now and then.  She was seeking absolution. 

Bo just comforted her and cooed, “So you became one of the good gals?”  Bo pecked Tamsin the cheek and that made Tamsin blush.  “Show me more.”

Tamsin did and yes, she acted like she didn’t care and anything went as per her reputation, but deep down she turned her life around.  Tamsin finally added, “You made me believe in something … something I was support to be doing all along.”

Bo hugged her and courageously said, “I forgive you and that hasn’t changed. Please forgive me for hitting you just now.  That was very wrong of me.

Tamsin solemnly replied, “It’s ok.” She gently stroked Bo’s cheek and tacked on someone sarcastically, “I probably deserved it and more.”

Bo didn’t know how to reply.  Yes it was deserved to some degree, but at the same time, LOVED required forgiveness.  Bo soothingly rebutted, “Maybe from others, but NOT me.  NEVER.  But now that I have the past, I want to know what I can do for our relationship.  Can you show me your dreams that you think will turn me away from you?”

Tamsin frowned.

Bo pouted in response.  She knew that almost always worked on her love.

The Valkyrie gave up in a compromise since she DIDN’T want to show all the depraved things she wanted to do to Bo.  She looked up to Bo, and sure she played out her fantasies a little, but some were just over the top.  “You already know I want to dominate you Bo.”

Bo played along, “Will you allow me to do the same to you?”

“Yes,” Tamsin responded and it surprised herself, being held down by Bo was making her almost 100 percent compliant.

Bo then followed up quizzed her to see her exact end game, “But in the end, if we keep doing to that each other, what will we be to one another?”

Tamsin scrunched her face and just shrugged, “Equals?”

Bo shed some light on her thought process pulling Tamsin up so there she sat facing one another again, “We can’t be equals to one dominates the other all the time.”  They were equals now since Bo stopped holding her down.

The Valkyrie looked down and added meekly, “You’ll enjoy being in a less dominant role.”

Bo smirked and giggled.  Tamsin was being Tamsin, all full of herself, but knew how she ticked but prodded push her away playfully.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, “You WILL succubus.  It’s a guarantee.”

The succubus just pushed to get her angle, “And WHY do you say that?”

“Cus I know you.  Deep down you hate ‘driving’ all the time and you need someone you trust to have dominion over you.  You know I will still watch your back and hold your interests before, during and after our deed is done,” Tamsin confidently explained.  “THAT and I know your depraved desires my closet slut.”

“Ohhhh I’m a closet slut?” Bo backed up acting offended with a hand on her chest.

“Oh yea,” Tamsin walked her finger up Bo’s leg to tease.  “Annnnd I’m the ONLY outlet you got.”

“Ha!” Bo challenged, “I can have anyone I want.”

“BUT you won’t thrall them and do you TRUST them?” Tamsin raised a brow inquisitively.

“OK.  Then I’ve got Dyson,” Bo quipped.

“Yea, like that’ll happen.  Mr. ‘possessive’ not to mention Mr. ‘minute man’,” Tamsin chuckled knowing she just discounted him so easily.  “He in NO WAY can outlast ME in bed.  Besides he’s with a weak human which is more his speed.”

“You know from experience huh?”

“Ohhhh” Tamsin glowed, “YES!”  She then realized that she just admitted to somewhat cheating on Bo.  She was trying to back that statement out by Bo asked.

“Lauren?”

“Low chi capacity.  Back-stabber with lover in ice,” Tamsin smirked.  It was all to easy.  “I’m HIGH chi capacity not to mention you can ONLY feed from me.  And remember after all we’ve been through I came back.”

Bo nodded.  It was true.  Tamsin was loyal to a fault.

“Reiner.”

Tamsin just completed, “…. Had NO IDEA you needed to be dominated.  Uggg I have no idea why you even hooked up with him.  Maybe it was the sex on a train fantasy you had.”

Bo was shocked initially but remembered that Tamsin has access to her diary.

She knew that using Bo’s own diary against her was a little unfair, but added in consolation, “I can give you that too and maybe love in the elevator, movie theatre, hood of the car, at the Dal, behind the bleacher during a game…. YOU NAME IT.” Tamsin ended up with a click.

Bo though to Tamsin, ‘THAT is so fucking naughty.  SHOW them to me.’

Tamsin registered shock.  The bond was getting even stronger.  Bo just utilized the link and judging by her expression, didn’t even know she used it.

Tamsin replied over the link as well, ‘Wow baby Fae can use the link after all.’

Bo finally realized what she did and just took it in stride but knew she could have something fun with this.  She just innocently said acting aghast, “The ELEVATOR.  No.  Me?  Never.”

Tamsin fell right into the trap and imaged it.

Bo saw her day dreams clear as day.  Tamsin and Bo were on a case going up to the penthouse of a tall skyscraper to meet a new powerful client.  Bo WAS dressed in a professional power suite until Tamsin attacked her, stripped her as the glass lined elevator shot up to the top floor.  Try as she might to get dressed and push Tamsin off, even to stop the elevator, Tamsin OWN her.  She yanked off Bo’s jacket and white button down blouse down her back to pin her arms. Buttons flew everywhere.  Tamsin then unzipped Bo’s knee high pencil skirt from the side, yanked it down with her thong to be tight around her calves.    Bo held onto the railing for dear life since her skirt could trip her at present.  She was aware that the street level pedestrians might be able to see her nude body pressed up against the glass and Tamsin gave them a show when her breast flew out of her bra when Tamsin deftly unbuckled it from the front.  Off her body each of her clothes went with Tamsin sucking her sex and nub as elevator finally slowed to its final destination.   In this dream Tamsin made her crest right as the elevator doors opened.  Bo was buck naked, a sweaty wet mess, without a stitch of clothing not even shoes or jewelry.  Her clothing and accessories ended up being strewed everywhere and Tamsin just straightened up a little cleared her throat, bent down, grabbed and pocketed Bo’s bra and thong, then smugly walked out around the corner to greet the clients.

Bo was REALLY turned on but admonished the Valkyrie, “BAD GIRL, I saw that!  NEVER EVER do that to me.”

Tamsin pouted until she heard over the link.

‘Unless you want to.  You make me crest and I MAY over look this.’

Tamsin held her pout but her hands stealthily popped Bo’s button at the top of her pants and slowly and silently undid her zipper.  She slid her hands past Bo’s waist band of her panties and she was ready for her.  These stories were turning her lover on.

Bo locked Tamsin in tight hug and fisted her hair again and growled, “I CALL THE SHOTS!  Got it!”  ‘Promise to protect my wholesome good girl and leader image to everyone else and I WILL allow this.’

Tamsin was in heaven reply ‘YES’ verbally and over the link at the same time.

Bo was losing concentration as Tamsin talented finger played with her wet folds and nub.

Tamsin jeered over the link, ‘You mean like THIS?’  She immediately imagined the elevator ringing for the penthouse and finally let Bo go who was a mess totally naked with neon blue eyes.  She has yet to see the stars but was so close and frustrated, mad, and turned on beyond belief.

Bo in reality tried to back down, but Tamsin knew her too well stroking her folds and circling her nub just right to keep her at the precipice but not over.  This fantasy was really naughty and felt all too real.  Tamsin KNEW how she’d react in reality.  NO ONE ever got it right to that degree before.

In dream kept going with Bo scampering to collect her clothing and kicking items to the corner close to the elevator panel as the door swished open and right on time too.

‘Hi,’ Tamsin in a chippy voice waving to Bo’s clients leaning lazily on the open elevator door wedging them open.  Bo was on that same side sandwiched in the corner hold some of her clothing and dared not to peer out or make a peep.  She’d be busted in more ways one.

‘Bo will be our shortly, she’s got make up emergency’ Tamsin waved it off but the clients were getting curious.

Bo needed to get dressed in fast, so in the meantime fished out her bra which Tamsin snatched it away pocketing it out of sight for the guests.

She then grabbed her thong – snatched away by Tamsin AGAIN.

Bo growled lowly.

‘HOLD on a sec’ the Valkyrie and then she peered into the elevator with a flustered and upset Bo but so ready to see the stars.  She whispered, ‘Lets get the blue out BEFORE you get dressed.’

Bo shook her head and was steaming mad but oddly turned on even more.

Tamsin began to pull her clothing away and jeered softly, ‘DROP these now and come or ELSE naked succubus on the prowl.’

Dream Bo demurred.

‘COMPLY.’

Bo relented releasing all her clothing in hand and any coverage with it where they end up in a pile on the floor.  As a ‘reward’, Tamsin’s free hand then assaulted Bo’s slit in an aggressive ramming motion out of sight of everyone.  Tamsin was in COMPLETE control Bo hated to admit.

Bo crested quietly pinned against the elevator wall to the sound of wet slapping.  It was the only way she could get dressed without blowing her cover.  Dream Bo came so hard a stream of her own juices splattered all over the elevator floor.  Bo in real life crested so hard she soaked Tamsin's digits in addition to sucking Tamsin powerful chi.  Then she just passed out at the depravity of it all. 

Tamsin chuckled manically, stood up and carried Bo to Lauren’s truck.  She opened the front passenger door and scooted her in zipping up her pants.  Bo would be passed out for several minutes, Tamsin mused and had to get to Kendra and Dyson anyway.  She was about just let sleeping beauty be but right before she shut the door she had another evil thought.

Tamsin quickly moved Bo to the back bench seat where the truck had tinted windows and laid her back across its full length.  Time was of the essence.

Tamsin then crawled over the passed out Bo and asked a little aloof, “You look overheated Bo even with the overcast day.  Why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?  Say take off some clothing.”

Tamsin imitated Bo in lower more husky seductive voice as she was just shimming Bo’s shirt over her head saying, “Sure Tammy ANYTHING for you.”

Next was Bo’s full cup padded bra.  It was obvious she chose that to make Laruen work for it.

“CLICK” Tamsin huffed out a laugh at the sound of the clasp behind Bo giving way.  She put it on way too tight, but no matter.  Tamsin was going to yank it off her, but slowly instead slowly teased it off knowing full well that Bo would have a cow when she woke, in addition to Tamsin admiring her assets.

God she was a DREAM come true with her breast falling out of the cups as they pulled away.

Tamsin just kept sliding it off but leaned in and took turns sucking Bo’s nipples until they were nice, pointy and firm.  Bra was off and now time for her tight tight pants.  Upon undoing the button and unzipping her fly down one notch at a time Tamsin commented on her on her conservative black bikini underwear showing through.

“NICE, now I know why you chose black succu-slut.  Are they sopping wet for me and you don’t want to show right?  Hey, let’s find out,” Tamsin blew her bangs out of her face and yanked Bo’s boot off.  Right when she was doing so, her dagger fell out and onto the floor.

Tamsin shimmied Bo pants and panties off at the same time.

She took a moment to admire Bo in her natural state but she had to go.  With that in mind she grabbed a duffle bag, poured out it medical contents in the back and stuffed all of Bo’s clothes into but paused on Bo’s bra.  The Valkyrie had an idea, and rummaged for some medical scissors which she just dumped out in back.  From there she laughed and said to herself, “I shouldn’t”  A moment later she smirked and shook her head and stayed on course cutting out most of Bo’s cups making it an open cup bra with support.  Besides, Bo didn’t wear one if she didn’t have to.

The pants were next, she used a scalpel to make in incision between Bo’s pant legs right where all the seams met.  PERFECT.

Panties with full coverage?  Not like Bo to even wear any but she deftly made a strategic slit on those too.

 After she stuffed all of Bo’s cloths into the duffle bag, she opened the door and tossed it outside.  She was about to toss her dagger on top of it, but had yet another evil thought.  Tamsin like the hunter she was slid Bo legs apart and knelt between it.  She licked Bo’s exposed flower a little tentatively and first but dove right in tongue banging her prey aggressively.  She didn’t know if Bo would come to but it was enough to make her glisten with dew all over her sex and surrounding area. 

There Tamsin took Bo’s dagger licked the blade and went to work on Bo’s drenched field.  Tamsin made sure to raze the field until it was as smooth as a baby’s bottom.

When she was done she took several pictures of her sleeping princess and let Bo recover from her over charged condition as well as having the best crest ever.  She really owned Bo and was proud of it.

She closed the door and toted a back pack with her to the house.

10 minutes later, Bo snorted and quickly shot up wondering what just happened.

All she knew was that Tamsin’s fantasies made her go into over drive but that thought was quickly dismissed when she realized that all of her bare skin was showing,

“SHIT!” Bo exclaimed thunderously assessing he nakedness.  “Awww crap she even clear cut my field again!  Fuuuuuuck!”

Bo rummaged through the truck and found nothing to cover her and in desperation used the link.

‘TAMMMMMSINNNN!’

No response.

‘BAD VALKYRIE!  You will PAY for this!  GET BACK HERE NOW with my clothes!  Or else….’

Silence

Tamsin huffed out a laugh since Bo had no leverage.  She also had the car keys.  Owning Bo was going to be FUN.  Would she pay for it later?  Yea, but not now.

Bo was a little upset but her loins tingled. BAD EVIL Valkyrie but at the same time, why was she getting turned on?


	58. Outing Herself

Kendra was outside the basement door and stood there quietly contemplating how she should enter, present herself, how hard to interrogate the orc Derrick, and more importantly, should she feed off him as her initiation into the Fae world? The last part about feeding was the only thing off the table, but is was still an option never the less.

Derrick squealed like a pig at that moment. Eric was apparently still trying to extract more information from him but from what Eric told her when they met briefly outside, he already spilled most of the beans willingly, albeit with a little 'convincing'. This already went pretty far up but Eric need a little more time though to find out if there was more. From the sounds the gurgling pain she heard, it was probably a no.

According to Eric, these Orcs are not only in a tight knit gang, they also took money under the table to do hits on the side. Derrick and his now dead buddies skirted the law and intruded into human regions for fun, but also had business too.

They were fucking human traffickers QUITE literally. They trafficked humans into the Fae world to be 'pets'. Kendra had NO patients for them especially after the death of her best friend, Julia at the hands of a Troll.

Kiko was right beside her and noted that she looked a little weaker than a couple minutes ago. The spell was fading. She loved Kendra's pensive but stern look. There she just kept gawking at her until Kendra snapped out of it their eyes meeting. That simple glaze was like a jolt of electricity, and she wanted to look away but she chose to keep her cool like nothing was amiss. However, she SWORE Kennie saw right through her and caught her staring at her lustfully with love eyes.

Kendra knew the show had to go on and wondered why Kiko was too damn quiet. Maybe it was the part about her going away and dying as Eric's wife. Maybe NOT was Kendra's next stray thought. Kiko's gaze was warm and caring but there was something off about it and she didn't know what. Instead she just whispered to Kiko, "Keep you promise to me Kiki about killing me if I try to harm anyone I care about."

"You have my word Kennie," Kiko nodded with a slight bow.

Kendra shoved opened the rickety door and there the blood covered Orc dead panned over to see who came in. He was still trying to process this probably wondering how real this was.

She strode over to calmly Eric and pecked him on the cheek like nothing was amiss. She felt like nipping him for a taste, but she resisted. The urge to feed was getting really strong and from that Lauren told her it would hurt but at least now she'd pass first before that happened.

Kiko was right behind her ready for action noting that Kendra's jaw quivered during the kiss. She was resisting the urge to feed.

Derrick blinked several times clearing his own sweat and blood then muttered with a slur, "I killed you."

Kendra just turned to him and smirked, "I guess you didn't. No matter, you'll be dead before me."

The Orc just got more vocal and grunted still stymied, "I KILLED YOU. You can't be…. Be "

Kendra locked her death stare down onto the restrained Orc and just mentioned to her husband, "Thanks Hero for softening this prick for me. Stand back and let me have a little quality time with this prick?"

Eric jeered Derrick and said turning away, "See? I told you I was easy on you."

Kendra briefly glanced at Kiko leaning against the wall relaxed and just murmured to both, "Sit back and relax, ok?

The orc and lots to say and still slurred since some of his teeth were already missing compliments of Eric. "Get away from me you wretch! I KILLED you! I KILLED YOU!"

Eric took a place next to the assassin and stood by her side. Eric knew that look Kendra had as she grabbed his finger stumps and squeezed hard.

KILL.

He only saw that expression when she was on raids when their team was under fire. If she gave you that look, you were fucking dead. One way or another she'd find a way to get you. Even he feared that look. One time she shot dead someone who surrendered moments earlier. The only witness was him and one other person on his team but Eric covered it up. But it was that look that haunted him since it was also that cold determined steely gaze of some assassins he ran into.

Speaking of assassins, Kiko oddly DIDN'T have the look. She looked calm but she seemed a little worried. He didn't know why he was picking that up. She looked like she was just hanging out with friends.

Derrick kept squealing with Kendra painfully validating everything that Eric had relayed to ensure he was telling the truth but also prodded further.

Kiko just smiled tightly at Eric briefly. She was still digesting that heart to heart they had moments before he started to torture the Orc. He let her know how special Kendra was to him and he knew who she was, an assassin, in no uncertain terms. She saw the distain in his expression, as much as he wanted to cover it up, like she was the lowest of the low. Why he did that was pretty apparent but inferred never the less. She was running after his wife's heart too. At this point it seemed like Dyson was his preference over her. At least Kendra would be Eric's in the very end. Love transcended death she heard and she had to give it to Kendra, she was loyal to Eric to a fault. She had a chance to 'live' as a ghoul, but she ultimately turned it down.

There they were both of there were enemies but had to act like she was his best friend, like she was on his team, but she was far from it. Mysteriously she could see in Eric's eyes that he was struggling with Kendra's choice to die willingly, but that look he gave Kiko was unmistakable. He was STILL probably trying to figure out not really where he stood with her, but if Kiko was even a good idea to have around.

Kiko kept an eye on things and so did Eric for over twenty minutes. Kendra was BRUTAL. Eric may have better torture techniques but Kendra took it a step further, assassin style. She was not only torturing him, she was cauterizing his open wounds with red hot rusted machete that was heated by blow torch. He nearing the point he was praying for death yelling out nonsense until he threated in no uncertain terms that he'd call a hit on Eric and his entire team which included Kendra's too. If that wasn't bad enough, he listed off all of Eric's brothers and sisters and Kendra's parents too.

"OH SHIT," Kiko muttered under her breath knowing full well that the pain was coming. That was NOT a smart move for the Orc. It was one thing to threaten Kendra and maybe even her husband Eric but it was totally different to threaten family with no connection to this.

Eric shoved off the wall and balled up his fists to teach this Orc a lesson, but didn't have enough time to deliver it when Kendra jeered, "How will you be able to tell anyone if you can't SPEAK!" In a flash Kendra lunged into Derrick and sank her teeth into the Orc's Adam's apple and in a flash blood and torn flesh splattered all over the room with large a torn hole in his trachea.

Kendra just wiped her mouth and wanted MORE. This fucking low life Orc not only crossed the line, he tasted GOOD.

Kiko just stayed calm like nothing was wrong but Eric started to look on in horror with the Orc doing forceful gurgles writhed in excruciating pain. A few minutes later with Kendra torturing her victim more, she did a high pitch squeak which almost sounded like a hiccup but it was anything but. THAT was the sound that ghouls made when they are just about to dive into a feast.

WAIT, if Kendra feasted, then she'd break her promise to leave at Eric's wife. Should she stop her form feeding was the question. She took a leap of faith and stood next to Eric and told Kendra who began to lick Derrick's broken fingers.

"KENNIE, No! If you eat any more of him, you will… stay.."

Derrick's eyes bugged out in primal fear trying fruitlessly to break free. That sound and what Kiko just mentioned. Kendra was now somehow a GHOUL.

Kendra snapped her gaze at them hissed back upset, "Back off! This fucker is going to FEEL my pain!"

Eric knew that look too and it was best to back off.

Kendra took his finger slid it into her mouth and bit down slowly making doubly sure Derrick felt the pain of his already broken finger being slowly severed from his hand.

Tamsin walked in right as the show started asking Lauren who was standing by outside to wait. She knew Bo would wake up any moment now, and stowed all her gear in a nearby overgrown bush. That way after Bo begged her and promised no retribution Tamsin could 'save her' modesty. She LOVED a modest succubus since it was so like Bo to try to be normal. Also for some odd reason she loved to toy with the all-powerful unaligned succubus.

Derrick could say nothing since his vocal cords were already ripped out but he jerked haplessly as Kendra worked one finger at time.

Kendra didn't know what was going on but loved the taste and wanted MORE, but how to do it was the question.

SLOWLY with as much pain a possible, working on the next finger spitting out the bones of the former one. No one fucked with her family which included her team.

Kendra was on to the next hand when all of a sudden she did another high pitch squeak and then filled with contempt and anger but also driven by her nature tackled the Orc aggressively to the ground in a flash who was still tied into the chair, ripping its legs off the ground which Kiko had bolted to the floor earlier.

The Orc tried to scream for it life, he knew he was dead and he felt pain in his right bicep with Kendra sinking her teeth into it and then with a violent back and forth motion ripped it open. Blood and flesh were splatter everywhere.

Eric never saw this before and WAS now scared of Kendra. He backed up a step but Kiko stepped forward and hooked his arm to prevent him from doing so.

Kiko knew she needed to stop Eric from fearing Kendra, his wife. If he did so, Kendra might find him as her next meal. She leaned in toward his ear and sternly said, "It's OK to be scared but FEAR is a choice. DO NOT FEAR your wife or else she may TURN ON YOU. UNDERSTAND? I have promised to KILL Kendra if she turns on you or anyone she cares about."

Eric nodded and did his best, but queried hesitantly jerking his arm back but asked as Kendra ripped Derrick arm clear off, "How do you know she hasn't lost herself already?" The Orc was unfortunately still conscious. His best bet was to go into shock and die.

"She is in there. TRUST that she is," Kiko set her gaze on Kendra rampage, the floor quickly filling with a pool of blood.

"Is this some ploy to get me killed Kiko?" Eric questioned her loyalty while Kendra ripped open on artery in his other arm and out of the socket it went.

Kiko knew what he meant and turned to him even though Kendra ripped open the Orc's shirt and dove in. "My HONOR and WORD is everything to me."

"Yea right," Eric finally cut to the chase knowing Kiko's record of waxing operatives with Kendra tearing away at Derrick's liver. He just went into shock and death was going to follow. 'Lucky' him. Kendra could have made him say conscious for longer.

Kiko quipped, "They were DIRTY to some degree and you know it and as for the ones sent to bring me in, their mistake. I had to right to defend myself."

"Uh huh," Eric dead panned to Kiko.

Kiko just cut to the chase, "SHE IS YOURS until you go to sleep tonight. DON'T make this any harder for Kennie than it already is. She is GOING to be in the Fae world now and I RESPECT your relationship with her."

Eric never heard anyone all his wife 'Kennie' before. It seemed that it was a pet name which meant that Kiko and Kendra were close already. WTF.

Tamsin heard Bo over the link but also heard this exchange or lovers spat over the loud sound of Kendra ripping the now dead Orc's rib cage open. "Cool it guys. Hey Eric, Kendra is NOT a succubus. She will most likely distance from both D-man and Kiko."

Eric just grumbled, "But Kendra has no idea Kiko here wants to ….. "

"Just say it, 'Jump her bones' or better yet 'fuck her'." Tamsin crinkled her nose and then pinched it closed when Kendra devoured the remaining part of liver but the heart was next.

Kiko was always direct and addressed this head on and quipped, "FINE. I'll tell her my romantic interest in her first chance I get."

That was the end of the conversation which Kiko in true form ended it quickly like she did her enemies. But Kiko now had deal with HOW she was she going to tell Kendra this news. Kendra in no way knew she had feelings for her but Eric was probably right. It was better to get it over with now as oppose to having her discover later. Kiko essentially was outing herself.


	59. Unexpected Guest and the Cover Up

Lauren meanwhile just stood patiently just outside the door peering through the window the entire time. If she wasn't needed, there was no reason she could think of to be in that room. She felt a peace but wanted to please Bo. She could care less about anyone else save Tamsin. She was going to enter the room with Tamsin to back her up but Tamsin specifically asked her to stay back for oun her safety. She thought it was nice of her to do that. She knew she was a thrall but at this moment didn't care. It was also Bo that kind of ordered her to love Tamsin as a sister. So making Tamsin happy also made her happy. As for Kendra feeding, it did bother her a little since it was torture but as a thrall, it was easily dismissed.

Bo also ordered her to keep up her research but how? She could ask Suzie for help but she was moving on to greener pastures surely after she wrote her a recommendation Bo asked her to do. She somehow had to make due. Maybe bring another nurse up to speed, but again, how could she do that if she didn't have the capacity to think that deeply now?

After mulling over this for some time, a thought came to Lauren whipping out her cell phone. She speed dialed Suzie and Suzie answered hesitantly, "Hello? Doctor Lewis?"

"Yea Hi Suzie, I will write you that glowing letter of recommendation to help you get a position at FaeLab Corp tomorrow, but may I ask you for something?"

"OOOkkkkk. What is it?"

"You know I'm Bo's thrall now correct?" Lauren added almost rhetorically like it was normal.

"Ummm yea I do know," Suzie replied a couple seconds later unsure of where this was going.

There was a long pause. Lauren was trying to find a way to phrase her question without violating any of Bo's decrees and not double crossing her either.

The silence prompted Suzie to added uncomfortably, "You aren't mad at me are you doc?"

Lauren couldn't think about why she would be mad at her confidant. It was the effect of the thrall so she just cut to the chase, "I CAN'T be mad at you or anyone as a thrall and.. and I can't seem to think of anything you did wrong."

"So what do you need doctor?" Suzie queried cautiously.

"Can you work part time to help me out with finding a way to revert Evony's powers back to normal? .. If not... make her human again?" Lauren earnestly asked. She felt the thrall reward her since this would only serve only to help Bo.

"I… I don't know," Suzie stammered. She wanted to get away from Lauren and start her new life.

Lauren pushed to think. She was doing this for Bo, but needed to convince Suzie. What did she have to offer other than the letter of recommendation which Bo told her to do already?

The reply was slow from her assistant, "I'm sorry Doctor, but I can't. It's not a good idea."

"Suzie, please tell me what you want in exchange? More money?" Lauren spewed out grasping for straws.

The reply was quickly as if Suzie seized the moment, "The money is fine, but I also want YOU. Sexually that is."

Lauren processed this for several moments mentioned, "I .. I can't… I'm dedicated to Bo as hers."

Suzie pushed knowing HOW to give Lauren the answer, "What if you ask her?" Lauren was correct. She was in NO capacity to think quickly much less deeply for herself and needed help. Why not have a little fun in the process?

Lauren nodded, "OK, I'll check and get back to you." She pulled the phone off her ear and hung up quickly. She snapped her attention to Eric trying to calm down to what sounded like a rabid ghoul ready to go on another feeding frenzy.

Uh oh. Tamsin may be in trouble. Lauren readied an injection for Kendra to put her to sleep temporarily. Lucky for her she prepared them ahead of time 'pre thrall'. She slipped in the door and stood behind Tamsin who seems really relaxed at a ghoul who was faster than all of them. Well Tamsin had great reflexes as a Valkyrie so that counted for something but she needed to protect her too.

Tamsin was thrown off when Lauren stepped in front of her with 2 syringes ready to go. It was as if Lauren was protecting her and she had no idea why. Bo may have made her do it. In any case, Tamsin knew she could shove her out of the way and secondly, if Kendra took Doctor Kevorkian out, that would be ok too. There wasn't really a down side at this point.

Kendra was on all fours ready to pounce at Eric. She was blood covered and her clothes were stained through and through.

Eric bravely stepped forward and just said again, "Sweetie, I know you're in there. Lets go home ok?" Eric stayed on front of everyone courageously. He has to trust that his Kendra was in there somewhere. Kendra already snapped at him several times screeching and missed.

Kendra acted like she was a cornered animal finally turning to Kiko then lunging at her.

Kiko saw this and before Kendra would tackle her, Kiko slapped the ghoul hard across the face in mid air diverting her into the stone wall.

Again it happened and Kiko did the same defensive move.

The ghoul shook the cob webs out of her head and charged and this time Kiko kneed Kendra in the face so hard she flew back landing with a thud on her back.

Kiko just advanced on her calmly to continue to engage her in hand to hand. Then the ghoul did a kick up like a spring, ready to attack.

Tamsin was impressed, Kendra partly used her speed and even then Kiko was able to slap her silly. Tamsin thought it out of place but Lauren pushed her back a little to get more distance from the ghoul and her. It was then Bo urgently contacted Tamsin via the link 'TAMMY! There's are car approaching the site with its lights off. Looks like 3 maybe 4 heavy set men. It's hard to count but I need my weapons NOW. Where did you put them?!'

Tamsin knew this was TROUBLE since she sensed Bo was alarmed via the link. Also Bo didn't ask for clothing, but weapons. Bo was in Lauren's truck and it probably had no weapons and Bo's dagger was in the duffel back.

Tamsin didn't want to alarm anyone telling Lauren to keep an eye on things there since she promised Bo she'd not be seen naked maybe except for Kenzi. So she communicated back making her way outside in quick strides, 'Your clothes and dagger are in the center of the overgrown bushes 30 feet to the front of the car. I'm on my way too!'

'OK Babe! Come quick. I think I have enough cover.'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh know what Bo meant but adored double meanings. It was dusk and she could see a sedan with it head sticking out on the other side of the shed. 4 maybe 5 shadows looked like she were canvasing the place. She drew her daggers from her boot and stealthily made a b line to the shed. They were on the other side. Bo was nearer probably in the bush getting armed up and dressed. She at least had good cover for the moment.

Eric calmly strolled up to his wife and knelt down to hold her hand and stroked her cheek. "Shhhhh sweetie. I'll be ok. I love you and please stop doing this."

Kendra hissed at Eric but mid hiss she lunged in and hugged him hard breaking down in sobs and tears. Through her hitched breathing she said, "I… I .. can't do this … can't BE this Hero. Kill me please."

"No sweetie, our lives are measured in how many time we get up. We got the rest of the evening. I can make the seconds we have an eternity. Come home with me? I'd take you to the bed room but it's a mess right now," Eric mentioned somewhat jokingly to lighten the mood.

Kendra chuckled even with tears streaking down her face and nodded kissing his cheek once more. "Yea I'd like that. I love you Hero."

"I love you too Sweetie," he replied stroking her back. Kendra felt cold and that was expected but he didn't want to make his wife self-conscious about it.

Kendra felt dirty but at least she didn't have any urges to feed right now.

Kiko knew Kennie's game all along. THAT was why Kendra charged her so that she would be forced to kill her based on her word to protect everyone that Kennie held dear. The assassin knew better that it was a ruse. In any event, now was time to leave. Tamsin seemed to leave in a hurry as well and now was a better time than any to see what was happening.

Lauren was told to stay by Tamsin but she kind of knew it was better to wait outside the room. Lauren filed out behind Kiko then up the steps but Kiko stealthily peered outside a broken window of the rickety front door and warned Lauren to stay inside as well in a whisper. This wasn't good but Lauren peer outside too. Where was Bo? There were large heavy set shadowy figures lurking about. One of them has a device in their hand like a tracker. WAIT a GPS tracker. Heavy set in all black like Orcs.

Think! Lauren pushed herself to rile against the thrall. She needed to keep Bo and Tamsin safe. She knew that it her thoughts were along those lines, the solution would come faster to her.

Lauren BOLTED down the stairs and into the room with Kendra and Eric in the far corner holding each other. They looked annoyed, but no time for that. She slid in front of the carcass of the eviscerated Orc and searched for a probable source of the GPS transmission.

THINK! She pushed herself. It wasn't coming fast enough and if she could jam the signal then they'd be safe.

She gave up looking for the GPS transponder and whipped out her cell. She moved through her app and found a jammer. She set the frequency incorrectly at first but corrected for it and right as she was about to turn it on thought.

'What if I MOVE the location of the transponder?' Lauren cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. If she jammed it they would just send more to this position.

Lauren stabbed at her phone to locate the source of the GPS signal. Eureka, it was his belt buckle.

'CONCENTRATE!'

Lauren isolated the transponder frequency and Identifier.

The doctor yanked the buckle loose and tossed it to Eric, "It's a GPS transponder! We need to kill the signal! And we got company but Tamsin and Kiko are on it."

Eric and Kendra sprang up but it was Eric that caught the buckle and stomped on it over and over until it broke open with exposed the now transmitter in pieces.

Kendra pulled Eric to the door to kick some Orc ass but it was Eric that knew that Lauren was struggling.

"Hey, see if you can help out Lauren, I'll see what's going on."

Kendra nodded but said to him, "Remember Kiko and Dyson are on our team." Why did she need to say that? She knew Eric was still dealing with Dyson getting her and Kiko was like a sister to her.

Lauren with Kendra's help then chose a random transponder in the area that was moving like in a car and placed it on top of that same one hacking the satellite network. Kendra saw that Lauren didn't seem as sharp for some reason and set the former Orc's transponder to 'turn off' in a couple hours. That way they didn't endanger the other person or mule.

They both sighed and exhaled but Kendra has to ask since Lauren looks like she was somewhat zoned out almost high, "Doctor, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Lauren didn't know what she was getting at.

Kendra didn't question it and both left to join in the fun outside.

Meanwhile Tamsin snuck up and stabbed an Orc in the back and threw her other dagger at other nearby between the eyes. The others brought their guns up ready to mow her down. Tamsin was going to jump out of the way and get cover when all of a sudden Bo body slammed the Orc from behind and then stabbed him with her dagger. Since the next nearest one was only a couple step away, Bo kicked the rifle out of his hands but he blocked Bo's dagger.

Bo felt how strong he was and head butted him and there they engaged in hand to hand combat with her ducking and slipping past his punches and kick. She made it so he didn't have time to draw his gun.

Tamsin saw one more Orc which she didn't see before 50 feet away and ready to mow them all down and fully automatic fire. Tamsin rolled and picked up a gun but before anyone could squeeze the trigger, a direwolf jumped from the tall grass tackling him and yanking his throat out of his neck.

NICE timing, Tamsin acknowledged with a nod with Dyson turning into his hulked out version.

Tamsin gave him the stop sign with her outstretched palm from approaching while she was observing closely the last fight in progress. Bo and the Orc. It looked like a classic case of David and Goliath since this Orc was HUGE and Bo was a thin, small framed succubus.

A smirk of appreciation slowly scrawled on Tamsin face and then follow by Dyson.

WOW, she was holding her own JUST fine, Tamsin mused. What she didn't have in strength, she had in agility and speed and an effing banging body to boot.

Speaking of banging body, the smirks from both Dyson and Tamsin though came from the fact that Bo only had on boots and a dagger and NOTHING ELSE. Apparently Bo only had enough time for the essentials before battle.

Tamsin approached the fight ready to jump in but she adored Bo in her natural 'succubus' state. Also she told Dyson to stay back since she knew that she had to do damage control since she promised Bo that she'd help keep up her 'good wholesome girl image'.

Uh Oh, Tamisn mentally noted, that Kiko too who appeared behind her canvasing a body for clues.

Kiko knew there was more than enough fire power to take out that last Orc, but in the meantime, she needed to know who sent them and check for clues. She kept quiet though since she knew that Bo fighting nude was something that Tamsin was trying not make a public spectacle of. Well minus the fact that Tamsin was now taking videos and pictures of the fight in progress in a clandestine manner with her smart phone. Bo for being a succubus was VERY attractive but for her she was almost too perfect, she preferred Kendra and her almost Tom boyish grit. The bonus however was when Kendra dropped her clothing, she was all woman and a ripped one at that.

"Awww come on Bo! Kill him already!" Tamsin jeered rolling her eyes, "I took out 2 already, D man took out one…."

Bo blocked a hook punch and grunted, "I'm just playing with him! I got him right where I want him!"

Tamsin held her tongue and wanted to say so many inappropriate things right now and was even tempted to use the link but it just slipped right out, 'Play with his pole and mount him cowgirl?'

'BAD Tammy! You will be… SHIT! … punished! You BROKE a promise to protect my image'

'So what? D man already saw you naked. No change there.'

'And KIKO!'

'Ummmmmmm yea… she knows what a succubus is and now she knows what one looks like,' Tamsin replied conceitedly with a click and a shrug.

Bo turtle shelled the Orc hopping on his back and putting on a naked choke, in the figurative, MMA, and literal sense, since she WAS buck naked.

'AND ERIC SHAW!'

Tamsin then saw Eric assess the downed Orc in the distance with Dyson.

'Ummm He'll forget. No biggie. Like keep you panties on!' Tamsin replied with an eye role but the figure of speech wasn't correct with Bo quipped verbally under strain with the Orc now on all fours almost ready to pass out.

"I'm TRYING to keep my panties and ALL MY CLOTHES on but YOU keep taking them OFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" The Orc hit the ground with a thud with Eric coming up with Kiko to cuff him.

Tamsin pulled Bo up and made sure she was ok extending out her wings and encircling Bo to cover her. She whispered, "Sorry."

Bo was wondering how Tamsin got the lost puppy look. It was good but she wanted to remain mad to see how far she could take this situation.

"Now Tammy? Did you take advantage of your lover while I was passed out?" Bo quizzed.

Tammy sulked and nodded.

"I can't HEAR you bitch," Bo grabbed her in close forcefully. She needed Tamsin to willing be subordinate.

Tamsin just complied feeling smaller, "Yes."

"Did you also sabotage my clothing?"

Tamsin sulked and looked down but said in a defeated tone, "Yes"

"Did you just ding my reputation I tried SO HARD to build up with other beyond you and Kenzi."

Tamsin just didn't reply

"DID YOU?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Bo acted really mad and then demanded but used the link to keep it private, 'FIRST keep me covered and let me get dressed. THEN I want you to make LOVE to NOT dominate me. If you can't then you'll be my SLAVE until you DO.'

'Y… yes Bo.' Tamsin nodded.

'AS MY SLAVE, you will wear dresses with easy access. NO UNDERWEAR got it?'

Tamsin was feeling the walls come in on her and agreed.

'ALSO you WILL allow me to feed from you ANYTIME ANY WHERE. For peak chi quality of course.'

Tamsin accepted that she was in deep shit but asked, 'But Mistress, if I make love to you … as equals... how will I know I did it right?'

'When we fully bond,' Bo put her forehead on Tamsin's. 'We need to work together to get our foundation strong so when you DO sample other things that life has to offer, we have that strong foundation to keep us right, OK?'

Tamsin got it and it made sense with her wings starting to stroke Bo all over her most sensitive parts like it was just ordinary. TIME TO DRIVE HER MAD. One didn't need to dominate to show dominion. She just couldn't help it. This succubus was too hot to keep her hands, or wings off of.

Tamsin also could not wait to review her video footage of Bo fighting that Orc in the flesh so to speak.

Bo was back in the bushes getting dressed which was cover enough with Tamsin standing just outside.

Kendra was now there with Lauren working the scene also.

Kiko took a deep breath then approached Kendra and once Kendra turned to her, Kiko just blurted out, "Can we talk in … in private Kennie?"

Kendra knew this was extremely important to Kiki from her mannerisms alone so she nodded and walked away from the scene. Kiko was hesitant to follow for some reason and Kendra was more than happy to take her hand and lead her. She needed Kiko after all. Dyson just wanted to bang her but Kiko was her best best friend.

Kiko had NO idea what to say to her Kennie. Kennie was so good to her and now she was about to ruin all the progress they made since she was about to 'out' herself as per her word to Eric. Fuck this sucked.


	60. Master and Servant

Bo growled from inside the bushes right after Kiko and Kendra walked off, "REALLY Tammy?!"

Tamsin sneered at that name.

"TAMMY," Bo pushed knowing full well that Tamsin had to back down, "what happened to my Bra and Panties?"

Tamsin just rolled her eyes in an aloof manner and shrugged, "Maybe moths may have eaten it?"

"Uh huh. RIGHT," Bo shook her head in disbelief.  "Now TAMMY, you won't LIE to me would you?" Bo dared.

"MIGHT HAVE is the operative word succubus," Tamsin just smoothly answered with a click and a nonchalant shrug, 

"MISTRESS," Bo corrected pulling on her pants.

"Whatever. NOT part of the original deal," Tamsin replied brushing it off.

"You ARE my SLAVE Tamsin, DON'T make me add more rules onto it," Bo warned pulling her shirt over her head and adjusting it then mumbled to herself,  "It's not that cold out here and I'm pointing."

Tamsin just replied, "You love me right? Unconditionally? Please a little leeway Bo and I think you look great."

Bo realized that Tamsin was peering through the gaps in the bushes and before Bo could get ticked off she saw Tamsin give her the cutest pout and innocent angel expression.

Tamsin pouted more going to her knees when no one are looking and clapped her hand together in prayer, "It was an accident after all. Please mistress I did my best to give you every opportunity to cover up."

Bo rolled her eyes and still was a little ticked then ducked out of the bushed before a begging Valkyrie still on her knees. She then put her hands on her hips and said not quite believing her, "Uh huh. It was NOT enough time SLAVE."

Tamsin knew she needed just a little more time to work on Bo to get to a middle ground somewhere. She was already compromised to wear stupid dresses with no underwear. She probably would have to borrow dresses from her sister. Speaking of, maybe Blaze was a good influence after all since Blaze was keeping Arin more on the practical side. They were shopping for dresses what were nice and had function. HOPEFULLY she could borrow dresses from Arin and were long enough to cover her kitty and tits in addition to having places to stow her dagger(s) and other bladed items.

Hopefully she'd get over this phase of being a slave soon, she just needed to shower Bo with love and then poof, the bond would form. THEN dominate the stuck up goody two shoes unaligned succu-slit. What Bo didn't know was that IF the bond fully formed, all of Bo's powers would be USELESS against her since the bond was built to allow her to fight by her bonded partner's side and not fall to her partners powers in that case. At least that is what she heard.  She probably had some immunity now like the pheromone incident with Lauren.

In any case it was time to butter Bo up.

Tamsin deftly grabbed Bo's left leg and begged more stroking her calf though her leather pants, "Please I didn't know those Orcs would show up. Ok?"  She hated to use please but what ever worked.

Bo shook her head, "And IF they didn't you'd do what?"

Tamsin just reflexively thought to herself, 'FUCKING OWN YOU', then thought it better to mention aloud, "Emmmm just scare you a little."

Bo just shook her head in disapproval but adored the pouty begging Valkyrie kneeling before her.

"You did GREAT in the fight by the way. LOVE your muscle definition. And… "Tamsin reached in the recesses of her mind to add on, "you distracted them just fine. GOOD tactic… and and…"

Bo just smirked, "You are grasping for straws there Tammy."

"And your fighting form was PERFECT…. Trust me I know…. And… and … ummmmmm you didn't get a scratch on you which showed how great of a bad ass fighter you really are," Tamsin lit up and did posed camera ready smile. She had to pat herself on the back for pulling that out still stroking Bo's entire length of her leg.

"BAD Valkyrie, you will come to my place, strip and cuff yourself to my bed.  NO ESCAPING, Understood? Time to punish you for exposing me like that. The damage to my reputation you caused," Bo paused and was about to put the hammer down.

Tamsin held on tight and pulled down onto Bo's pant leg more and low and behold her between her legs the seam opened and out slipped her hooded nub stealthily.  Bo was still really turned on since it was plump and ready for the harvest, so much so that her most sensitive pink tip was exposed. It seemed that Bo had NO idea her tight tight leather pants were 'compromised'. Tamsin pulled on the leg down and apart a little more and the rest of her slit made a surprise appearance as well and her delicate pedal were opening like a flower since the leather was so tight it peeled them apart. The dew on her now blooming petals made it shiny and drops were about to fall to the earth.  Bo was about to add more to her list and no fucking way was Bo was going to dictate all the terms. Time to show that the servant was the one who was really in charge.

Bo was about to decree all sorts of ultimatums when all of a sudden she kind of felt breeze and cool down there and then Tamsin soft supple fingers slid right into home base as smooth and silky as butter. Bo tried to back up and command her however to her surprise Tamsin's fingers curled hitting the RIGHT spot deep inside her sex. She was so worked up from before that all that escaped was a high pitch squeak.

Bo unsed the link and growled knowing that Tamsin had ALSO sabotaged her pants, 'BAD Valkryieeeeeeeeeeee!'  Bo to her chagrin felt her juices flowing since her body wanted this.  She WANTED Tamsin to finger fuck her.

Tamsin just worked her fingers in and out massaging Bo's spot with sniper like precision and she did so stealthily that no one knew. That and Bo's back was sort of to Dyson, Eric and Lauren. 'I am your NICE Valkyrie giving what you need my love.'

'Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad' Bo was only able to get out along with a choppy exhale, she was too damn close to release, damn her.

Tamsin just added over the link, 'I'm a GOOD Valkyrie slave and would you like me to STOP?' Tamsin brought her right to edge and she knew Bo was there as soon as Bo soaked Tamsin's hand all of a sudden.

Bo haplessly bucked her hips without much movment and sound so that the three behind her would not be alerted to her situation.  This was turning her on even more and Tamsin was circling her nub with one hand and impaling her with another.  She clamped here eyes shut to stop herself from enjoying this, but instead in a massive thrust, her damn broke all over the intruding fingers ramming her to wanton abandonment.  Her body just gave up allowing Tamsin full access to do as she pleased to her.  

'Explode much?' Tamsin thought to her love increasing pace and depth.  She was able to add a finger too.   A heart beat later Tamsin immediately said to correct course, 'Please let your slave please you. If you let me I promise promise promise keep this only between us. You need this don't you?'

The succubus knew this was Tamsin's veiled threat, but she didn't care, she needed release now. Bo was so mind wiped that she replied, 'Noooo.. I mean YEA'

Tamsin got Bo right where she wanted and asked softly, "Yes or No to more my love?"

Bo just hissed out as controlled as possible totally screwed, "yeeeeeeeeeeeeees"  Bo began to roll her nipples under her shirt now.  She was on autopilot.

Tamsin complied and after a minutes passed, the Valkyrie noted that now was time to make a deal, 'Of course I comply my mistress and only love of my heart. Instead of dominating me, can we go home and I promise to be in a robe and nothing else?'

'YEA!' Bo was so close used her free hand to bring Tamsin's head into her clit and there Tamsin also sucked her exposed nub. ALMOST there.

Tamsin wanted to confirm what Bo said 'yea' to, so she pushed over the link slowing down to make sure Bo was held hostage to her nature, 'SAY IT BO'

Bo just whispered, "Bad Val… AH!"

Tamsin just rammed her at full force and almost pushed her over the edge.  Bo would resist with all she had to not scream.

'Sorry,' Tamsin relayed as the ground beneath which had fallen leaves made the distinct sound of rain drops.

Bo knew her body was Tamsin's from the sound of the pitter pattering of her own juices.  

"You… you will pay for your… uggggggggg!" Bo exclaimed but Tamsin sucked her nub hard and Bo felt her juices flow even more with the leaves making the sound of a torrential down pour. Tamsin knew how to work her and she wasn't even a succubus.

'Please let me know how you want me mistress. No binding me, EQUALS remember but when we go home, I will change to a robe. Let me please you mistress. NOW SAY IT,' Tamsin ordered her mistress.

Bo was breathing heavily and slowly as controlled as she could relayed verbally and scolded, "When we go home, you'd make me happy if you are ALWAYS in a robe and nothing else unless I tell you otherwise."

"And when we go out my mistress?" Tamsin then sucked and slurped her more and the succubus almost crested but slowing down her ramming speed worked to keep her from going over the edge.

"Juuust… like … like before. Dresses only no underwear," Bo was almost there and Tamsin STOPPED all of a sudden with a pout.

Tamsin knew Bo HATED to be left hanging and asked, "Please. I will wear dresses, but I implore you, I need to fight and you don't want to share my body with everyone else. People get ideas. Can I wear under…"

"NO," Bo stated pissed off but Tamsin quelled her stroking the length of her slippery sex.  Tamsin jeered her by splitting her lips wide apart pulling the hood back on her nub then spanking it.  Bo's clit went into overdrive given up it the remainder of it's precious slick cargo all at once.

Bo grunted in pain and pleasure.  She was so turned on and needed her slave to release her.

"Shhhhh. I will drop it all on your command, any time any where," Tamsin offered with soft circles around her clit with her tongue.

"When I say Valkubus?" Bo whispered and pleaded.

"Yes mistress. Can you please tell me what we agreed to," Tamsin smirked maniacally.

"When we go out you wear dresses and underwear but I want you to drop any and all when I want to feed," Bo confirmed losing her mind and was so close she was bucking. "Key word Valk… Valkubus"

"When I say 'Doccubus' …."

"NEVER SLAVE. You need to learn to be NICE. I will not willingly drop my clothes until you learn HOW to love me as my equal," Bo sternly put down even being held hostage by Tamsin.

Tamsin smirked and knew Bo wouldn't compromise on this point but she also noted that Bo said 'willingly'. What about unwillingly? THAT was on the table and then it happened; Bo bucked and released and Tamsin made sure the Bo stayed silent and controlled on the way down.  Tamsin didn't mean to let Bo crest, but there was only so much she could take.  It took a minute but pushed Bo further into the bushes more just in case.

Bo came down and exhausted and sweaty pulled Tamsin up and giggled nuzzling noses, "OK Tammy, I agree to our compromise. You are a naughty one."

"Yer not the only game in town succubus," Tamsin clicked with glee noting that the trio there was oblivious to what just happened.  Her hands held Bo at her waist but slid up under the ham of her loose shirt, over her tummy and with no cups on her bra, circled then tweaked Bo erect nipples.

Bo just grabbed her and then decreed to get Tamsin to stop driving her crazy, "Remember slave, I CALL THE SHOTS"

To this, Tamsin just slipped her sopping wet fingers into Bo's mouth and like clockwork Bo sucked and licked all her own juices off them with it grace of a cat. "Oh course I am your loyal slave my mistress," Tamsin assured with a wicked smirk.

'Lick them clean, Mistress,' Tamsin jeered over the link.

'Yes my slave,' Bo thought back enjoying the taste of her own juices.

Bo had no idea WHO was the master and who was the servant, but gosh she loved where this was headed.

'I love you Tammy'

'I love you too Bo. I am yours.'

Tamsin then asked as Bo straightened up to join the gang again not far away, "So mistress, wanna get rid of your bra here since it's kinda ruined?" She ended up shoulder nudging Bo.  "Well all your underwear too be exact mistress."

The response was a look from Bo what said, 'Are you crazy?'

Tamsin pouted and mumbled, "I asked Mistress."

Bo shook her head and just replied, "Yea, I kno....."

Tamsin with deft precision drew her dagger before Bo could even complete her sentence.

Bo was shocked backing up but Tamsin grabbed her and 'swish ... swish' her dagger was a blur.  

"Noo," Bo grunted pushing away from Tamsin but was speechless grabbing her naked tits under her shirt and her kitty felt even more breezy.

Tamsin covered her mouth and just feigned the guilt of a mistake.  She had Bo's tattered panties and bra in front of her nose and wow.   Bo was about to get pissed but Tamsin just aloofly tossed the graments over her shoulder on top of the bushes and said, "Oppps, Mistress, I thought you said 'yes'"

Bo just did a big exhale like she was so disappointed in Tamsin but towards the end of she smirked and playfully scolded, "BAD BAD girl."

Tamsin just put her arm around her in a concieted matter said leading her back to Dyson and the team, "Yea I am."

Bo just used the link now since they were in mixed company, 'You won't be in that robe long when we get home.'  

Tasmin nodded in complete acceptance.


	61. So Close

As Kendra was walked away hand in hand with Kiko, she mentioned to all, "Gimme me a minute with Kiko."

Kendra thought she heard a stream nearby so she grabbed medical scrubs and a towel from Lauren's medical bag. It seems that she thought ahead before she fed.

Eric while working with Lauren added, "We probably need to get out of here very soon. They may send more."

Dyson nodded in agreement but tacked on, "I place a call to get this cleaned up after we leave." SOMETHING was up with Kiko's talk with Kendra and it looked like Eric knew what it was. Rather than ask, he just went back to work. It was already awkward enough he was working side by side with Eric.

He was also surprised the Lauren was a thrall to Bo now. She admitted it first chance she got to explain why she was kind of slow and at times zoned out. Bo was NEVER known to take a thrall or thralls like her mother. But from Lauren's terse explanation it may have been partly deserved but would Bo follow through and kill her? Theoretically, Bo or Tamsin could do it now since she was more of third wheel at the moment. Bo was forgiving and that is what he loved about her, did she run out finally?

He went back to work with Eric and noted, "Wow, they sent the big guns. These men belong to the elite of the Orc caste structure."

Eric noted, "They pack out like they were Navy Seals. How the HECK did we get the drop on them?"

Dyson replied, "Orcs, they too get fully of themselves especially these types. They got careless and drove up to a site thinking that they'd be undetected. Even if they were, they are pig headed enough to just muscle through it. Luck for us Bo was keeping a lookout from the truck."

Eric glanced over to Bo, now fully clothed, towering over what seemed like a begging blonde kneeling and holding Bo's leg in close. This was weird it seemed they were lovers to some degree. They also seemed to be fighters since he knew Bo took out an Orc and so did the blonde Tamsin. No shots were fired which meant they were extremely skilled with bladed weapons.

Lauren knew she was no longer needed and searched their car. BINGO a cellphone. It could be used to track their location. She held it up towards Dyson and said, "Cellphone. I can try to grab the data but… I think we .. we need to turn it off to stop it from tracking us."

Dyson and Eric walked over and right when they did it rang.

Kendra heard a nearby stream and there she led Kiko toward it. After walking along it for minute she found a rock out cropping about 6 to 7 feet high which the water cascaded over like a mini waterfall to the smooth rocks below.

Kiko stayed mum this whole time not ready or willing to admit her feelings for the cop. It barely registered but Kendra just began to strip at the base of the fall, "Bleh! I fucking look like I took a literal blood bath."

Kendra felt really comfortable with Kiki and didn't hesitate to disrobe. She felt gross and she was still trying to get use to what she had become. A carcass eating ghoul. What she really needed was someone to be her rock and Kiko was it but she needed to ask her while she showered since time was of the essence. Showering here wasn't ideal but she couldn't wait any longer. She did note that Kiko was really shy and that was rather cute looking away to protect her modesty.

The former cop chuckled, "It's ok, Kiki. Team Hotkillerz. Help me out of these please?"

"Sure," Kiko gulped hard. She adored it when Kennie called her by her pet name. Kiko almost forgot where she was and with smoldering eyes she began to unwrap her present. KENNIE was ALL HERS. Albeit blood covered, but after seeing it all too often, she was ok with it. Kennie probably washed up REALLY good.

Kendra just made a comment, surveying her chest stroking the now healed entry wounds where her heart was, "Wow, I guess I heal when I feed huh?" Kendra then made her way from rock to rock towards the mini water fall.

Kiko had no idea WHAT she was doing but found that she stripped off her shoes, pants and her gun and small samurai sword. She just had on her vest, top and panties and walked besides Kendra and they both helped keep each other balanced. "Yea, when you feed you heal and any body parts you lose can be reattached and be part of you again."

Kendra chuckled, "OK, thanks." She paused and just asked knowing she was pushing the assassin WAY over friendship and requested, "Kiki, I need you to be with me under the falls. You don't want to get your vest wet." Kendra teased, "You look GREAT as a cop BTW." Oddly it was doom and gloom before, but Kendra felt at peace and asked this of Kiko to make sure that what she was about to ask her to do wouldn't be too farfetched. It was a sort of test, but Kiko nodded pulling the vest over her head, threw it on her pile of clothing at steam's edge. Then the pile was joined by a black button down shirt, red bra and matching red panties.

Kiko was losing her mind. Her Kennie was a siren and she'd answer her call whatever it may be.

There the 2 made it to the falls and Kendra dipped underneath the stream of water and it felt good.

"Eppppp!" Kiko hugged herself the moment the water poured over her. The water was cold already being waist high but being immersed in it was a totally different story. "It's fucking FREEZING!"

Kennie found that while she did feel the coolness, her body temp was already low and keeping a core temp of 98.6 degrees was no longer necessary. She smirked and teased, "Some tough assassin you are."

Kiko just splash water on Kendra and replied, "I'd take it like a real assassin IF I was going to kill someone."

Kendra, as naturally as she could turned her back to Kiko and like clockwork the most dangerous assassin and cold blood killer assisted her in washing off.

The Japanese woman knew she was in DEEP trouble the moment she stroked her hands across Kendra's back. It was automatic and she was just one step away from fucking her brains out. She had to hold back since she had no idea what Kendra's end game was. Kendra was both pushing and playing with her for a reason. What was it? She didn't know but Kendra tight ass felt GREAT.

In any case, she was helping Kendra get all the blood off of her and Kendra's breast felt like heaven. Kiko was still trying to catch up with this twisted time warp. Kendra had already turned around and here she was just obeying her EVERY whim. She was so temped to pinch and roll them.

After getting washed off both giggled and ducked behind the falls and they surfaced hugging one another neck deep in water

Kiko backed up a little, she was just about to plant her lips on Kendra and she wasn't sure if Kendra was ready for this.

Kendra saw the smile of the assassin and finally asked, "Kiki? I am about to lose Eric and Dyson wants to take me in but I can't do that. I mean move in with Dyson. Not yet at least."

Kiko was mere inches from Kendra and they saw eye to eye. She was telling the god honest truth. "Why not? Dyson and you always had something right?"

Kendra looking down and admitted, "YES Kiko, Dyson and I have history. And I guess all the pent up sexual tension went boom one day on my quest to protect Eric." Kendra face scrawled with regret and then admitted with shame, "I should have never crossed that bridge with him."

The assassin stroked Kendra's lower back under water and it included to top of her ass to sooth her questioning, "Do you regret it?" OMG, she wanted to finger Kendra's slit so badly. As an assassin, she TOOK but for once she couldn't. Not to best friend and crush. What she was doing NOW was WAY WAY past a friendship.

Kendra locked onto her eyes and admitted to her closest confidant, "No. Like I told Dyson, I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. I wanted it, so did he. But THIS," Kendra looked down and scanning her own body, "all this is because of the stupid shit I've done in just a week ALONE."

Kiko was enamored by her Kennie but asked off the cuff seizing the moment, "And we, well team Hotkillerz, happened soon after. Do you regret … us?"

THAT was a good question but it was a no brainer, "No." But WHY was the outstanding question and before Kendra could avoid it, she found that Kiko pulled her in tight. There was no effing space between them and it was both comforting and a little weird. It looked like they were a couple or extremely close like sisters. She could tell Kiko was prodding her for more with the way she cocked her head to the side.

Kiko pushed playing devil's advocate, "You were going to kill me on the dance floor after all." Kiko realized her error too late, her pert nipples were right up against Kendra's upper section of her breasts. Right now it was better to play it off than to all of a sudden let go.

Kendra replied, "You were right about me. We are more similar than I thought. Which is why I need something from you."

"OK," Kiko replied letting Kendra go and they both backed up a little. Kendra dipped under the water, then surfaced flinging her hair back. She acted like a model and Kiko REALLY appreciated that. Kendra was acting naturally but GOD she was hot.

Kendra carefully said, "I asked to stay with you NOT to punish Dyson, but NOW I feel really guilty for losing Eric after tonight. I know Dyson means well, but truth be told, we have hot flaming sex but I need to find my bearings and.. well need stability. I need YOU Kiko and I am ASKING you if you are ok with that. I am kind of hard to deal with everyday, but I'll do my best to be good to you."

Kiko's mind was swirling but addressed it, "Stability as in a good friend?"

"Sisters," Kendra clarified, "I'll be there for you. I'll be your eyes and ears like I was for Eric during your assignments and if you need more muscle, I can do that too and just please make sure I am ok with those assignments before you take them. I'm sorry, I know I ask a lot and crimping your style. I just need to be able to stay with you when Dyson gets too frisky and I know he will after work."

"But you ARE punishing him," Kiko noted.

Kendra just jerked away upset and just went off showing her back, "What the FUCK am I supposed to do?! Through MY ACTIONS alone I LOST Eric and my SON! NOW you and Eric are telling me to STAY with Dyson. I get it. I made my bed, now I gotta sleep in it. Is that it?!"

Kiko hugged Kendra from behind to calm her even though she was raging mad. Kendra struggled to get free but Kiko held her tight.

Kendra finally exclaimed, "I can't even seem to cry right! What the heck have I become."

"HUMAN," Kiko stated, "Tell Dyson what you need from him too. Is that fair?" Kiko had no idea why she was defending the wolf.

Kendra just replied giving up but had a point and finally shrugged, "I guess. I know I will feel like a horrible person when I bed with him not to mention what will happen if I get hungry."

Kiko turned Kendra around and smirked, "First stay fully fed. Second, you know ghouls DON'T sleep right? They can't."

"Huh?"

"Ghouls rest, but they are always alert," Kiko clarified.

"OK, so I just what? Party all night long?" Kendra tried to get a grasp on this. "Sounds depressing if I am alone half of the day."

Kiko hugged Kennie again and said, "It's not that bad, you can hang out in Fae clubs then rave til dawn partying with other ghouls even vampires, but, why not hang out with me at night since that is when I work, then hang out with Dyson during the day."

"OK," Kendra looked puzzled but accepted it.

"Keep your mind sharp with Dyson solving cases during the day and you can bust some caps with me at night," Kiko offered glibly.

"You'd do this for me as a sister?"

"Of course."

Kendra mused that it was really sweet of Kiko to do that and peck her on the forehead. "But hanging out with Dyson….. I.. I can't do it with him… not now," Kendra stammered getting to the crux of the problem. It wasn't Dyson's fault but it was Kendra self-imposed punishment for cheating and wrecking a perfectly good relationship.

"Yea then tell him THIS is off limits," Kiko stated doing a deft single brushing sweep with a free hand across the ghoul's pert nipples. She had a fucking ripped body and had to have it. OMFG Kiko almost panicked a moment later. What the fuck was she DOING! She just almost took Kennie right there not to mention out herself before she had a chance to set it up.

Kendra thought about it and shook her head, "Nope, he'll get all backed up and then fuck me senseless all of a sudden. I can probably escape, but I can't be always on guard from his big bad wolf. And I KNOW how rabid he gets over me."

Kiko nodded in apparent understanding and thought offering a dastardly but somewhat harmless plan, "I can cast a spell on you the will prevent Dyson from getting ummm, up, around you."

"Oh? You know HOW to cast spells?" Kennie looked surprised.

"You LEARN a lot from the Fae world. I use it all the time when get really close to a target that wants to have me," Kiko smirked evilly.

"Then how does Dyson break it?" Kendra inquired.

"He can't since it isn't cast on him per say. It is cast on you, BY you or someone you trust. So you and or the caster can cancel the spell," Kiko clarified.

Kendra smirked and added, "Breaking it is permanent right?"

A nod from the assassin.

"Can it be cast again?"

"No, not again affecting the same person, that's the problem with the spell. For me it wasn't an issue since they'd be dead anyway after an assignment or we'd never see each other again. Anyway it does help for the people I 'leveraged' since I don't want them to come back and well, you know," the assassin smirked.

"OK do it," Kendra agreed. "What else can I give you however? I know I am asking a lot from you and this shit is life altering." WAIT. Kendra cocked her head to the side and asked curiously since she might get the answer she needed asking it a different way, "I'm sorry Kiki, this is all about me. You wanted to tell me something?"

Kiko was caught off guard and hesitated.

Kendra held in her in close and guided Kiko's to rest her head under her chin and soothingly amended, "IF it is something in my power to give, I will do it. I am asking a shit load of stuff from you and we are a team."

Kiko realized full well that Kennie was OWNING her and was doing it this whole time. But Kendra had NO idea how much control she had over her heart. However the assassin made a promise and she keeps her promises even to her enemies. There was NO TIME and wiggle room to get out of this one as she confessed melting into the hug, "It's about my crush."

Kendra stoked her back and rocked her, "Yea, what I can do? Tell me."

Kiko knew her in profession, it was a huge risk to be attached, but she NEEDED Kendra in her life. Before she could think about what to say, she blurted out the truth of WHAT she needed, "Stay with me Kennie. Please."

Kendra thought she already agreed to that but Kiko sounded needy and Kendra hence replied, "Sure. What aren't you telling me Kiki? What happed to him?"

The assassin just held her in tighter and Kendra also did return it in kind. It was now or never but Kendra was with her NOW because she was unavailable for any serious relationship at least for immediate term. "I….. I just found out that my crush would never be able to return my feelings I have in kind."

"SHIT. I'm sorry. You're too good form him," Kendra HATED that someone was able to cause Kiko that type of pain. "So….. so you want me to stay with you to help you get over this A-hole?"

Kiko was about to correct Kendra when she felt Kendra kiss her forehead and worked her way down to her left cheek. Kiko was glad she was in water since her loins were probably getting drenched. All she could do was nod as she exposed all of her neck for Kendra. It was a reflex. GOD she wanted her.

Kendra finally kissed her to make it better and separated holding her hands and said, "Sure Kiki. I'm here for you. Can I ask who this asshole is so we can roll up and kick his ass?"

"N.. No need, Kendra," Kiko stammered. If only she knew.

Kendra lightened up the mood and then asked, "Then can we roll up on that bitch vying for second place at least?"

Kiko smirked and shook her head. YEA, roll up and slap the crap out of Dyson. That WOULD be fun.

The Assassin gave up on correcting Kendra. There was no use. The spirit of her deal with Eric and probably Dyson was to out herself and hence pull her out of the running somehow. That is what they wanted. This way she WAS out of the running but GOSH DARNIT, Kendra was all HERS too at the same time. She'd still be closer to the cop than Dyson ever will be especially now that she was just about to take away his libido via spell. There was an upside to this was that she could rile Dyson up to see Kendra only for him to fall flat or limp in this case.

She was also a little distracted right now since she had a PERFECT view of one of Kennie's breast just above the waterline. They were so inviting to be licked.

STAY ON TARGET she repeated to herself since executing now would really out her.

Kendra let go of Kiko with a huge smile and just replied before diving under the falls, "Come on Kiki, let's get out of here before Dyson and Eric come looking for us and pop a gasket."

Kiko teased, "You mean unload in their shorts?" She held onto Kendra hand navigating the rocks back to the river side.

Kendra laughed for once, and offered, "Well I do have the effect on Eric all the time, but they might get other ideas. Men. Uggg. Two naked women holding hands plus under waterfall equals a naughty depraved porn scene."

"Uh huh," Kiko nodded, in agreement to that assessment and it ALMOST was.

Kendra and Kiko were getting dressed and Kendra still felt a little depressed, but at least she had a long lost sister now in her life. Kiko. She noted that Kiko latched onto her hand again when they were walking back and only when they were in range of the gang did she let go. THIS was odd. She just saw a side of Kiko she doubted anyone saw. Kiko was extremely vulnerable, to her at least. Whoever that asshole was that passed her up and bumped her work to third place, he was going to pay if they ever ran into each other. He should just feel lucky that Kiko was protected him AND his other girlfriend.

In the end Kiko was ok with where she ended up and made sure to pull Dyson and Eric aside in private to tell them they won, that she was out of the running.

Eric felt better that his wife was going to go with Dyson who was at least several steps above an assassin.

Dyson felt like crap that Eric was going to lose his wife, but at least Kiko was out of the way. Kendra did seem a little distant but maybe that was because of Eric being there. In any case Dyson informed everyone that he was able to imitate one of the Orcs on the phone and was to get some key intel.

Kendra found it really nice of Bo to welcome her to the family.

Things wrapped up quickly so Kiko drove Eric and Kendra, 'home' for the last time. Kendra needed every minute she had left with her husband and also had to collect some stuff she needed.

Lauren drove Bo and Tamsin home. The couple stayed in the back talking sweet nothings and exchanging PDA but not sex. It seemed that Tamsin was telling Bo how much she loved her lots of times as if incentivized to do so. No matter, Lauren felt no animosity for Bo or Tamsin but invited Tamsin to workout with her in the early AM since Bo slept in most of the time. Tamsin was kind of her sister now through the thrall.

Once she was ready to drop them off she requested from Bo, turning to the couple in back ready to open the door, "Hey Bo? In order for me to a least maintain appearances, I have asked Suzie to help me out part time on weekends. She will most likely be work at Fae LabCorp in a week or so."

Pecked Tamsin on the lips and told her, "Why don't you go in and change into something…. Well" Bo cooed tracking Tamsin's neck line, "More comfortable like we agreed"

Tamsin just replied in a sultry voice, "Yes my love". With that Tamsin left and skilled away into the house.

Bo never so Tamsin so happy and free but had to deal with Lauren first. She turned to her and said, "OK. That's fine, so long as she is doing it willingly."

Lauren then added, "She want to have sexual relations with me in addition to better pay."

Bo sure as heck didn't mind, she could care less but knew she asked because only Bo could allow it. Bo just asked, "Is Suzie ok with this?"

"Yes, Umm Sh… she was the one that suggested it," Lauren pushed to think.

"Is there some sort of trickery here?" Bo questioned knowing that as a thrall, Lauren was forced to tell the truth.

"No, I need her help find a way to bring Evony back to normal," Lauren replied.

"Are you ok with this," Bo asked and wanted to see Lauren had any opinion but she didn't so she tacked ok, "IF you were not my thrall and were your former self, would you be ok with Suzie?"

"Yes Bo on both counts. I only serve you first and foremost as well," Lauren mentioned seriously.

"OK that is fine. Keep Suzie happy," Bo said opening the door and leaving.

Lauren had to go home and rest now. She had a big day at the clinic.

Meanwhile Bo had to text Suzie. Lauren didn't know Suzie was hitched and she has some reservations about Suzie using Lauren. She typed away, 'L tlked 2 me. Yes, but we need to talk. BE GOOD TO HER in the mean tme.'

Reason being was that Lauren spy banged her and Suzie was spy banging Lauren in this case. Was it fair? An eye for and eye was good, but was it the right course of action since no one deserved to be used like that.

Dyson stayed behind at the scene to manage the scene when the cleanup crew arrived. He knew he had to be careful in treating Kendra since she was still in shock over all this. At least he now knew WHO to visit in the Orc food chain and take them down. The only problem was that this looked like it went really far up. Finally at least he was still in the running for Kendra's heart.

Kiko stayed mum in the car and didn't say a word. Kendra wracked full of guilt held onto her love and husband like her life depended on it. On the drive home, Kiko noted how inconsolable she was even with Eric forgiving her and giving his approval for her to move on. Eric did ask to be forgiven if he ran into her and treated her like a stranger. It was a small world and it would probably happen sooner or later. To Kendra and Eric, this was like a 'last supper' situation. They ended up reaching their place entered their house then closed the door. Kiko knew very well to stay outside and wait in the truck, she was a sister and knew her place.

As soon as Bo entered, she saw Tamsin with Kenzi's help reheating from food and setting it out on the table, Tamsin had already quickly changed into a robe. It was late and Tamsin walked over to Bo with the grace of a cat, and led her to the table to for a snack. There the trio talked about light hearted items and Bo brought Kenzi up to speed about Lauren.

Kenzi was surprised at the turn of events but what seemed even more surprising, was that Tamsin was showing tons of PDA. In addition it looked like Bo had her hand on Tamsin's leg and working its way up.

Tamsin was true to her word Bo noted. Tamsin slouched down in the chair and stayed engaged in the conversation as Bo surreptitiously parted her Valkyrie's legs and worked her slit ever so slowly out to sight of Kenzi.

Kenzi then decided to queue up the remainder to the twilight sage and let Bo and Tamsin clean up. She dared to not look back however since it seemed like Tamsin was being submissive and knowing Bo, she'd tap that in addition to the fact that Bo had already undone Tamsin's tie on her robe.

Bo lifted Tamsin onto the bar and Tamsin let her robe fall off her shoulders and now she was totally nude spread eagle. Bo licked her lips then dove into the main course and lapped Tamsin's slit. Bo took all of her and then fed on her rich chi.

It didn't take long for Bo to pull the naked Valkyrie with her upstairs and toss her into bed. Bo stripped and dove in with her and like two girls avoiding curfew giggled under the sheets and were soon asleep in each other's arms like they were mean to be.

Bo did manage to feed briefly and noted that Tamsin's chi got stronger. They'd be bonded soon and Bo was just ecstatic about it.


	62. When Doves Cry

It was about time and Kiko knew that Dyson had pushed off the spell as long as he could to where everyone would forget about Kendra Shaw. The world would rewire everything for humans in the way she looked and the fact that she died in a home invasion.

Kiko hated to do this, but she tried to call Eric and Kiko and both didn't reply. She just calmly pulled out her cell phone and with a couple strokes and swipes, she made the now repaired front door unlock. It was a little out of bounds since her access to Kennie's home alarm system was never revoked. However, in less than 20 minutes the sun would rise and with it the 'new' world. It would be REALLY bad if Kendra was still with Eric.

"Hello?" Kiko walked treaded cautiously into the foyer. No response.

She glanced over to the living room and then swept the dining room, kitchen and then swiftly made up upstairs. It was a freaking mess in the hallway since pieces of the bed room and its former walls were everywhere. There she found the couple just sitting on floor amongst rubble and Kendra leaning onto Eric with a thick blanket around her. It wasn't the fact that Kendra was cold, it was probably more for Eric since she'd make him cold. Her body temp was probably at room temperature.

Eric addressed Kiko without even darting a glace at her, "How much time?"

"About 15 minutes,"Kiko informed not daring to lean on any walls or support beams since she didn't know how stable this area was structurally.

Dead silences engulfed all and Kiko just observed the wake.

Kendra, apparently really upset she had to go, look down and despondently asked the floor, "What can I take with me Kiko?"

Kiko just replied at a matter of course, "The less you the take better the transition. If you take something that Eric knows that was special to both of you, if and when you meet again after the change, he will wonder why you have it."

"Shit," Kendra shook her head. "How close can I cut it?"

"5 minutes, we need to clear the area and give time for your husband to be alone with his thoughts," Kiko relayed.

Kendra was pissed and ordered, "Kiko. Come back in 5. No sooner, no later."

Kiko knew she wasn't wanted and turned to leave and as she was making her was to the nearly demolished stairs she heard Kendra promise, "I will never take Dyson as my husband. It's my commitment to you Hero. I want to be faithful to you even after all this."

Kiko froze, she knew she wasn't supposed to hear that or be there but she just couldn't help it.

"I told you, it'll be ok, give it some time," Eric said soothingly. "You never know what life has in store for you."

"I WANT what was already written about us. That I AM a faithful wife that fucked up but in the end was yours and yours alone," Kendra nearly barked.

"OK, it will be regardless of what you do in this new life," Eric reasoned.

"But I AM holding onto us and when this is all done, I will still have enough to bring US forward."

"DON'T" Eric warned, "Just don't sweetie. Don't LIVE in regret. I don't want that for you. You want me to move on, you need to as well."

"Eric?" Kendra paused and carefully asked, "Who will be by your side to help you thought this if not I?"

"Our friend Jenny of course."

"I can't think of anyone better," Kendra agreed.

There was a long pause and for a moment Kiko thought she was detected, but Kendra carefully stated, "If you go with Jenny I won't be angry."

Eric seemed to take this like he faithfulness was in question, "Jenny isn't my type."

"IF Hero.. IF," Kendra chuckled, "I saw the way you gawked at her in her two piece during a pool party."

"Hey so was everyone else, even you," Eric retorted.

"Yea, I was just jealous," Kendra seemed to admit.

"Hey and so Dyson aside, even if you vote him off the island, there will be others that may vie for your heart. Heck I might even try again if I see you."

"OTHERS? I'm a fucking ghoul now, who else would run after me 'cept may another Fae who is undead."

"Well ….. I can think of someone else right now."

Kendra just chuckled, "Don't get too imaginative on me. There are no others Hero."

"It's a fact for Kiki or Kiko Tanaka."

SILENCE.

'OH SHIT!' Kiko thought to herself Eric just outed her. Out of all the people, fucking Eric, but then of course, he was probably the only person who had the right to out her since Eric was watching Kendra's back as her husband, at least for another 10 minutes.

* * *

Back at the crack shack, Bo had a veritable feed session throughout the night. Tamsin played submissive for Bo and she didn't mind. Any and EVERY position she tried and it was out of sheer exhaustion that Bo collapsed asleep. Also Bo overfed and Tamsin noted that if Bo overfed, she'd passed out.

PERFECT, she'd have to use that later.

Tamsin was tired and drained. In any case she had to get water downstairs to get a refill of water or booze since Bo kept her in bed the whole time. No one EVERY cuffed and blind folded her like that ever. Also Bo used beads on her and she just could not stop cresting, giving Bo maximum chi.

She therefore stumbled out of bed, pulled on a robe, and the rails to support her on the way down.

Tamsin nearly fell off the last step until someone caught her but no one was in the area.

"Hiya T," a chippy voice stated.

BLAZE.

Tamsin just nodded to her with Arin coming in the front door with some dresses in garment bags.

Kenzi who was eating cereal just ran up like a mother and felt her forehead for some sort of fever, "Oh monkey balls! What did my Bo Bo do to you!"

Tamsin just batted back scrunching her face annoyed, "What you think human? All night and morning was like…." She then did a raspy inhale. Then Tamsin snored, and then did a raspy inhale again. "Wash rinse and repeat. Essentially any time her eyes were open, she was sucking me dry in more ways than one,"

Blaze supported Tamsin to settle into the couch with Kenzi scolding, "Well obviously you're not totally spent and how dare you speak to your mom that way."

Tamsin sulked and apologized, "Sorry moms. Too bad I'm the ONLY one she feed from."

Arin got her a glass of water and Tamsin just sat there letting the couch swallow her and recover for several minutes.

Arin chimed in, "Well even if she COULD, would she?"

Tamsin just shifted around a little to get more comfortable, "Nope, she has some human trait that monogamy is the way to go. So this twisted thing where she is 100 percent dependent on me makes her feel closer and more committed. Uggggg feelings."

"She's a succubus, she slept around before and fed right?" Arin questioned.

"Yes but to her even having sex with another constitutes cheating to some degree, but feeding. THAT has ALWAYS been a thing even with the doc. Emergency feeds OK, but it not like she can do it now."

Tamsin just closed her eyes and opened them just a crack every now and then. She noted that Blaze and Arin seemed to be the best of friends which was good. As for Kenzi she just kept asking Blaze about her capabilities like was she fast enough to steal money from an open register during checkout. It was yes more or less and Tamsin could tell Kenzi was scheming. Arin just nudged the Mercury Fae and then proceeded to scold Kenzi and Blaze for even thinking about it since they were progressing to banks.

After some more banter, Arin then proceed upstairs to hang the dresses in a hall closet outside of Bo's room and bathroom, but knew to be quiet.

Tamsin just warned her ahead of time via the link, 'Don't wake up Bo and if you do ID yourself.'

'Yea, I know,' stealthily putting the dresses away noting that Bo was still sleeping soundly.

'NO you don't know Bo. She's ravaged me the entire night and morning. I hate to say this, I need some shut eye badly. Yep, she really puts the 'suck' into 'succubus.'

Arin huffed out a laugh hanging the dresses up was going to sneak back down until Tamsin just groan over the link. 'Soooooooo tired and Blaze and Kenzi are tucking me in upstairs in my room,' Tamsin groaned.

She was in really bad condition Arin deduced but asked just standing there, 'Did she go overboard on you?'

'Welll, about that, I had to yield to her since I exposed her to friends and family, which wasn't supposed to happen.'

'So what were the terms?'

'God, well I wear robes when I get home, nothing else and dresses when we go out, but most importantly I drop all clothing and submit totally when she needs to feed….. Nodding off. Blaze is sooo soft warm. Sis… TTLY.. sorry about pulling TT away from youuuu.'

Arin noted Tamsin was REALLY REALLY badly drained. It was almost as if Tamsin fought in a battle and was near death. Also she noted that Blaze was nice to tuck her sister in and stay with her. She knew Blaze and her had history and were extremely close but it was odd the way Tamsin apologized for taking Blaze away from her. It's not like Blaze and her were connected at the hip but she did note that she never laughed and had that much fun with anyone else.

She made her way down stairs where she shot the breeze with Kenzi and later joined by Mark.

Tamsin was nude under the sheets spooning with a clothed Blaze since it was either no robe or robe for the Valkyrie.

As for Blaze she just stayed with her for a bit until she was in deep sleep. It was the idea state to heal for a Valkyrie. She heard laughter downstairs and really wanted to join in but she too was tired as well. She had her own life too but was going out of her way to be with Arin. Then she too fell asleep embracing her sister.

* * *

Kendra craned her head over to Eric and he was being serious judging by his expression alone but not ready to accept the truth she just whispered since Kiko was in the area probably downstairs, "She has a guy she has a crush on. Just because we are together doesn't mean we are more than friends."

Eric nodded and replied gently, "It's still true."

Kennie then asked, "OK just earlier she swore to be my sister."

Eric knew this was taxing on Kendra and just blurted it out kissing her cheek from behind and whispering in her ear, "Because of me. I didn't approve of her being in your life at all."

"Why Hero?" Kendra question hurt that Eric didn't approve.

"I didn't say that, but she knew. She killed some of our operatives remember?"

"Yea, but she's the only one helping me out that doesn't want to bang me," Kendra rebutted leaning in whispering back.

Eric knew that Kendra was a little slow in love and then just put it out there, "You won't let Dyson back in, but where is Kiko? Your sister. She is closer to you anyone else save me."

"Im… impossible," Kendra shook her head but then it occurred to her that Kiko may be in ear shot so just raised her voice towards the hall and said, "Hey Kiko, TIME!"

Kiko heard nothing but was deliberating what to do when Kendra asked for the time left. This was effed up since if she replied from her current position, she blow her cover that she was really close and can overhear them.

Kiko found it better to take her time and show up in front of them and stated formally, '2' minutes left.

Kendra ready EVERY word and action from Kiko and it was highly plausible that Kiko never left. She needed to explore this new bit of information and not get all weird on Kiko. OMG, Kiko massaged her nude, was it really veiled sex for Kiki? All this information and not enough time. Kendra crashed her lips into Eric after they stood back up.

For the last couple minutes Kiko just stood there since she needed to pull Kendra out when time was up. Wow, Eric and Kendra really did love one another that deeply since their kisses were lit with passion and commitment; One she could only dream about for herself. As to her outted status which may or may not be since Kendra could have chosen to ignore it, it just had to wait.

Kiko felt really horrible tearing Kendra away from Eric. Kendra fought tooth and nail several times to run back to him but time was running out. Kiko yanked and pushed her out the door.

Eric cried silently sitting at the top of the stairs knowing that his one true love was going to someone else. He saw the hardened assassin take her away but was she that hard? Kiko's eyes were brimming with unfallen tears. Apparently Kiko DID respect their relationship and could sympathize after all.

Kendra just yelped in pain as Kiko buckled her into the passage seat doing a high pitch screech of agony. She was in shambles over this course of action and the full effects just hit her now.

Kiko stepped on the gas and Kendra gave her back to Kiko the entire time crying alone. Kiko tried to hold her but KENDRA KNEW. She would shuck off her hand whenever she tried to comfort her.

The hour long drive sucked and between the agonizing, heart wrenching crying, screaming and screeching, she angrily asked, "IS IT TRUE KIKO!"

"What?"

"You KNOW what I mean. I'm NOT stupid, you heard us!"

"I.."

"LIAR!" Kendra whipped around seething with contempt. "You LIED to me!"

"About?" Kiko trembled.

"Your boyfriend! FUCK! It was ME all along! You.. you sneaky….. little WHORE!" Kendra snapped back.

OW that hurt.

"LET ME OUT! NOW!" Kendra demanded.

Kiko didn't have a choice and pulled to the side. They were near the city limits and near her place but Kendra was so fucking mad that she complied.

And in a dash with a left open passenger door, Kendra was gone.

Kiko began to cry silently pulling her out her phone. She needed Dyson to find her and look after Kendra now. As for her, it was time to disappear, Kendra hated her guts after all.


	63. Time Flies

(2 Months Later).

Lauren worked diligently in the lab with or without Suzie. She needed to find a way to fix what she started. Evony would stop in every now and then, but she was such a megalomaniac that she didn't care about anyone any more save keeping Lauren happy per her word earlier. Laruen wondered how long Evony would keep her word though. It was not like she was needed any more.

Lauren desperately needed Suzie but Suzie started her work at Fae Lab Corp and stopped in on the weekends or evenings. Sometimes, she didn't even show up. She had her own life after all. In addition, Suzie only seemed to show up to seduce her first, THEN work on the antidote to bring Evony back to normal. Lauren also noted she Suzie was getting frustrated with her. Suzie was not use to being a lead. Lauren in her severely diminished mental capacity as Bo's thrall needed to lean on her a lot.

Speaking of Bo, she never came around to see her much anymore and she really did miss Bo, but as a thrall, she didn't know if missing her was part of it. Bo voted her off the island and that was that. The only thing she did get from Bo was a call here and there, but it wasn't personal, rather it was business.

The rest of the gang were good to her so she had no real concerns. Those that knew she was a thrall treated her with kid gloves, but it didn't bother her as a thrall.

There was only one person that treated her very well, above and beyond everyone else and strangely it was Tamsin. She made it a point to work out with her in the early AM at her apartment almost every single day. Some days it was Yoga, other times Tai Chi, and even Cross fit. Much of the time, Lauren would see how exhausted Tamsin was from not getting enough sleep probably due to feedings, and would often do Yoga and stretches instead.

Lauren actually grew fond of Tamsin and didn't know if it was the order given to her via the thrall or was it real? It got to the point where Tamsin allowed Lauren to touch and massage her freely. It wasn't sexual by any means, but Lauren really never saw Tamsin nude before and noted how attractive she was even more so in her designer dresses.

She didn't know why Tamsin all of sudden wore dresses to her place, then changed into her workout gear. It would have been easier to just show up in workout gear THEN change into a dress. It was peculiar that Tamsin wore dresses at all. Too bad Tamsin wasn't as good in the lab.

Kendra ran and ran away until she was too tired to do it anymore. She may be fast, but that didn't stop Dyson from shifting into his wolf form and tracking her. She had to stop running away when she finally needed to feed. She just plain refused to do it, it was only a matter of time until she could no longer hide what she was. Dyson found her curled up in an abandoned and dilapidated house 8 districts away. She was wrenching in agony snapped at Dyson almost involuntarily out of reflex. Her mind was also pretty far gone since she had significant atrophy due to her not using it to solve complex problems.

Deep down however, Kendra still remembered where she came from and why she no longer wanted to even be with Dyson or the Fae. She was a woman of her word and she planned to keep it. Dyson, with help, brought her in to Doctor Connor, Suzie and Lauren to sustain her and relieve the pain, but there was only so much they could do. Kendra although in extreme pain still didn't eat although shots did help a little, but the pain never went away.

She thirsted for flesh like air but with steely will power stayed on course.

So for Dyson, he was at his wit's end. He cared for Kendra and loved her too. He empathized with her plight but Kendra was not only loosing herself due to her brain atrophy, but it didn't help that she didn't feed. On top of that, their even their friendship was at a breaking point. Kendra spurned him and even hated him openly. Dyson just took it and just attributed it to her pain she was under. She just about lashed out at everyone. If she kept this up, her primitive mind would be all that was left, in essence she'd loose her soul.

Kendra was now confined in Lauren's clinic in a padded cell. The Spartan accommodations were almost like a jail cell save the 'food' she needed to eat to get better. There Kendra yelled out in agony from the hunger and cursing all who dared visit.

As for Tamsin, she really wanted the bond to form with her lover Bo, but for some mysterious reason it didn't. She felt they were just one step away but they got stuck. She even gave in totally to Bo after a month. Normally Tamsin hated to be 100 percent compliant and had to get the upper hand somehow like the time when they were next to the bushes post Orc attack. Bo had a begging Tamsin, but in the end Tamsin made her crest and ripped off her underwear. Tamsin, for the last month just made love to Bo as equals or let Bo dominate her to keep Bo happy. Whatever Bo wanted, she got when they were out and about. At home, she still owned Bo but outside in a dress, especially with the promise to disrobe whenever and wherever Bo desired incentivized her to just comply to her chagrin. She was a warrior after all and being seen owned by a succubus was her bigger fear. Her rep was on the line after all. Bo? She was a succubus that could trot around naked no biggie.

At times Tamsin need a break from the cute but constant love making and girly mushy stuff. It didn't help the Bo clung onto her and the only way to get out of it was to say she was checking on Lauren and her progress to bring Evony back to normal. Thank god that Laruen understood her challenge with Bo and did what she could to help. There were just days that showed up to Lauren's place and made a b line to the couch to just take a nap. Or better yet, take a nap during a massage. That was a little slice of heaven for Tamsin. She at least could trust Lauren one hundred percent as a thrall.

At least Evony stayed out of everyone's way when it came to the gang. She was too busy consolidating other dark districts under her power. Trick was busy putting up a united front with all the light elders of other light districts to somehow stop Evony if she tried to steam roll over them. It was working for now.

In the case of Bo, she tried her hardest to respect Tamsin and not make her a love toy. Of course Tamsin was almost too tempting in just a robe lounging around the house. In those cases she knew Tamsin would tease her to death due to this which meant 'innocently' flaunting her body to Bo and playing hard to get but it just goaded Bo to have massive lovemaking and a feed sessions. Bo was in control, but was she? Tamsin was just too good a pushing all her buttons and controlling her desires.

Most memorable being was that Bo was almost always caught on her knees lapping Tamsin to no end by practically everyone. Bo knelt for NO ONE and Tamsin seemed to always have the upper hand. There were a plethora incidences of this happening.

Behind the bar while Tamsin made cookies from a box? Yes. Kenzi came down for a drink and almost was scarred for life when she did some detective work on why the detective was making weird facial expressions while having a conversation. Bo was just too wrapped up in her work and had to get her desert early between Tamsin's thighs.

At dinner with friends? Yes. Bo found herself on her knees again under the table to get a quick taste but ended up getting carried away yet again when Blaze, carrying Arin zipped into the room and knocking the table away from Tamsin 'accidentally'. Tamsin took it like a sport and did a mischievous shrug. Bo just smirked like nothing was out of the ordinary and played it off although she didn't like the big reveal.

In the shower giving Tamsin a tongue lashing before a meeting concerning Evony? Yes. Tamsin 'accidentally' kept Bo too preoccupied for too long when friends arrived to hear blow for blow from Tamsin stating sternly from the shower how well and what Bo was doing in addition to telling her what a slut she was. Bo just complied and agreed vehemently then worked herself to crest like Tamsin 'suggested'. Kenzi, Dyson, Suzie and Lauren didn't have to wonder why Tamsin had the biggest grin that night. Bo just acted like her yelling to her goddess Tamsin while reaching the stars never occurred.

As for being out and about, it seemed that Tamsin, who borrowed dresses from Arin, was a little more careful Bo observed. It seemed like getting caught between Tamsin's legs was more taboo when it wasn't with close friends. That was Tamsin's Achilles heel. She just wasn't an exhibitionist. She had an image to protect too as a warrior. For Bo, Tamsin always reminded her that she was a succubus and like her species sucked more than Chi; she sucked Tamsin's juices like sucking water from a pebble.

Bo did have her revenge several times though. Tamsin knew she was in for it whenever they took a glass enclosed elevator. It was just like Tamsin's elevator fantasy with Bo but with a reversal of roles. Bo gave 'going down' a totally new meaning. She'd strip Tamsin quickly as the elevator descended and forced her into submission and when she resisted Bo reminded her what a bad Valkyrie she was and that Tamsin was supposed to be submissive per her word. Tamsin would struggle but haplessly complied. She knew Tamsin felt the danger since they were always headed to the lobby no doubt with lots of people scurrying about. With Tamsin's bare chest and shaved kitty firmly pressed against the glass, it was just a matter of time before everyone saw this Valkyrie warrior dominated. Bo felt an evil streak but allowed Tamsin to cover her very pert tips while Bo worked her nether regions to give Tamsin 'cover' for her kitty when she crested and streams of her own juices splattered all over the glass in front of her. Tamsin barely had enough time to get dressed again with Bo holding the door close button, daring to hit the open one.

Little did Tamsin know, Bo learned an illusion projection spell that made it look like no one was there all thanks to a book she read in addition to a potion combination which Suzie concocted. She only turned it on when people started to stare. It was however enough to make Tamsin go into overdrive and crest as ordered.

Most of the time however, she just wanted to hang out with her love and be an ordinary girl. When they were out and about, Tamsin wore Arin's dresses on loan. They look really great on Tamsin and it further wet her appetite for when they got home. Bo relished making Tamsin do ordinary stuff with her and nudging her along with the threat of Bo requesting Tamsin to strip.

In time, Bo felt, the bond would completely form but the here and now was also great.


	64. Karma

Suzie reported into Lauren's clinic no longer floating on cloud nine, nor with that skip in her step. Before she was on top of the world but now it seems that same world just crushed her.

There with blood shot eyes and her head low, she slinked her way through the building until she reached the double glass doors to clinic.

After taking in several large breaths, she forced a smile on her face though it quickly faded away. She felt exhausted just by doing this one thing, but in any case, the show had to go on.

There she found Lauren at a microscope diligently noting her findings, but could tell she was stumped on how to interpret the results of the data as usual. The thrall had a major impact in that concern. She was no longer brilliant and was just a basic lab tech now.

Lauren just perked up noting her entrance and just started to spew out all the technical details of what she had uncovered and tried to postulate what it meant and next steps but midway through, she noted Suzie's emotional disposition. Something wasn't right.

"…. SUZIE. … Are… are you ok?" Lauren queried laying her clip board down on the table and closing the distance to her.

"Yea," Suzie just blew it off and picked up the Lauren's clip board to immerse herself in the data. Lauren did that before when she was troubled and it seemed to work. Maybe it would help now. "Let's see what we have."

Suzie began to pour over the data of the samples of Evony's blood compared to the effectiveness of their treatment. It just wasn't working as expected. Even her best efforts would only slightly weaken Evony for a short period of time. She just shook her head in dismay until Lauren circled her arms around her from behind. This was odd since Lauren always wanted to work tirelessly stopping what she created. Of course there was time to 'play' but Lauren resisted PDA at work. She knew this wasn't a thrall response so WHAT was Lauren's end game?

Lauren knew how troubled Suzie seemed and in no way did Bo's thrall prevent her from being there for her. There she just held her and whispered reassuringly, "I'll be ok Suzie. … I.. I hope this has nothing to do with me?"

Suze was swimming in the results but she needed help, from Dr. Connor, but even then, he was, as bright as he was, also at an impasse on how to reverse Lauren's original treatment. If the old Lauren couldn't make that formulation correct and she did have months of time to do it, how were they? Lauren words of comfort caught up with her and Suzie being in. If only she knew the real truth. Even armed with the entire truth, the thrall would not only slow down the processing of this new information, but blunt her response as well. There was just no use to even try to talk to her. She was on borrowed time. Unless…..

The tech sprang into action and lead Lauren over to an exam table, "Hey Lauren, there's a bad strain of flu going around and I need to give you a couple shots ok?"

Lauren just complied but remembered slowly, "I already gave myself the necessary shots …." Lauren watched intently as Suze pulled a set of injections out of a secured cabinet only used to store severely control medication and substances. As a matter of fact, it was where she kept Evony's injections which had the tightest security. She added slowly putting things together with Suze plowing forward and tearing opening the packet, "Suzie, I am sufficiently inoculated against the flu strain and practice excellent hygiene."

Suzie then set out 2 of the 4 preloaded injections. They were designed to be portable, small and light. There she just stayed on track and changed the topic rubbing alcohol on her upper arm, "Hey Lauren, I just got fired form my other job since I swapped test results with another patient's. Well that and I told off my boss afterwards."

First injection delivered.

Lauren was still catching up with as to why she needed shots but replied concentrating to adjust to the abrupt topic change, "I… I'm sorry to hear that…. I … I can talk to them if you want. I think …. I'll think of something." Lauren was still trying to be helpful but the thrall was slowing her down still. She was unsure of what to say or who to even do this.

Suze just nodded digesting this but a heartbeat later stayed on target disposing of the first spent injection, then uncapping the second. "Thanks, but I guess I was distracted since my fiancée called off our marriage the day before. Such an ass, he was sleeping with my maid of honor and they just eloped. Fuck 'em."

Second injection completed, and to that Suzie disposed of it quickly tossing it in the sharps disposal container and observed very closely.

Several thoughts occurred to Lauren and she immediately reached out and bought Suzie into a hug, "I'm so sorry about your fiancée. You never told me about him or her," Lauren mentioned empathizing with her plight and then added knowing full well that she was just spy banged too. No matter, several new ideas came to her on how to modify and engineer the treatment for Evony to bring her back to her 'normal self'. The exhaustive testing that seemed to go nowhere did yield clues and several courses of action.

Lauren gingerly kissed Suzie on the forehead with tears brimming in her eyes. The show had to go on and she needed Suze to hold it together, and offered, "The testing procedures at Lab Fae Corp, even the more automated ones are prone to human error. Heh, they are still trying to get accurate and reliable measure measurements in some cases." It was all true but joked a little to change the mood.

Suzie let out a laugh she was holding in.

That's it, Lauren mused and offered springing up from the table with new zeal, "I need help setting up a new regiment of analysis and testing for our subject. Can you help me now and I'll speak with the Director and the CEO of Lab Fae Crop on your behalf once we get started."

Suzie nodded wiping her eyes, THAT was the Lauren she knew. It was good to have her back.

Lauren continued to take notes, start tests and rattled off several hypothesis that came to mind. Suzie took note of them as requested since Lauren didn't know if those thoughts would disappear due to her being a thrall.

WAIT. Lauren thought midstream parsing the data simultaneously.

WAS SHE EVEN A THRALL right now?

What the heck was in those injections?

Lauren was quick to glance over to the the second set of 2 injections which had yet to be given to her. The label was Suzie's and the patient ID number was invalid since they had not gotten up to the sequence number yet and it wasn't for the Evony endeavor either but under the bar code the optional description on the pack was a string of base 16 hexadecimal numbers. It was HEX specifically ASCII and Lauren read it just fine since she could translate ASCII codes to text and vice versa on the fly in her normal state. That in addition she is was also fluent in javascript and Klingon as a consummate nerd.

'46726565646f6d2e 4d 736f 737279 6672677665 6d65 706c73'

'4566666374 6c7374 34 687273 6573742e'

'Freedom. M so sry frgve me pls.' it read. Then on the next line, 'Effct lst 4 hrs est.'

Lauren quickly mused while typing away to get the next set of testing started. 'Somehow Suzie was able to find a way to temporarily reverse the thrall effect which meant that she could do whatever she wanted including getting even with Tamsin who stole her Bo and even going against Bo's wishes such as slapping the living shit out of her for making her a slave. How DARE she.

She paused and waited for the thrall to punish her or redirect her thoughts.

Nope.

An evil sadistic smirk eerily crept across her face that would rival that of the Joker's.

She didn't have to do effing Bo's bidding in this state. Screw this.

Still no thrall effect.

First thing's first, she needed to find out what was in those injections since Suzie didn't put the active and inert ingredients in the database for obvious reasons. The biggest one was Evony and she was the next maybe.

Time to get the answers nicely, VERY NICELY from Suzie Lauren mused as a solid course of action. It was probably faster than reverse engineering it and all she had to do was be there for her to be her post beakup bestie. Fail that, she could probably spy bang her. Fail that, keep her from cresting until she confesses, succubus style. Torture did come to mind but she needed a backup since she had no one in her corner right about now. No are DARED to cross Bo after all. Besides if it came to that, Evony would take care of Suzie at her behest.

Now what to do about Evony? She could ask for her help, but she'd rather Fuck Tamsin up herself and then maybe teach Bo a lesson. She needed to keep her favors to a minimum.

Kill Bo? She didn't quite know. On one hand it would release her from the thrall, on the other, she still had, feelings for her. Should she even since Bo was the one who thralled her? Too many ambivalent emotions, too little time.

SUZIE and the temporary antidote first.

Lauren stealthily crept up to Suze from behind who was busy mounting a set of test tubes in the centrifuge as part of a list she was asked to execute ever unsuspecting that she was being staked like prey. Suzie was wearing under her lab coat frumpy somewhat baggy cargo pants and a tight black tee shirt. It didn't look like she wore a bra since she was poking out ever so slightly.

Time was ticking, so now was the time to romance the formula out from under her and maybe as well as her clothes.


	65. One Down, One To Go

Dyson just sat along at the bar at the Dal nursing elderberry smash. Kendra hated his guts and the more he was around her, the more she got upset. Dr. Connor has to ask him to stop coming around since Dyson was just reinforcing the bad times and her loss at this point. It was better to let a sometime pass and when she eventually forgot about everyone, she'd eat. At least it would put her on the path to recovery. She eventually remember but how long would be the key. Some ghouls never regained their old selves back if they slid to far down that no feeding and no brain exercise rabbit hole.

Trick knew to let him be and kept his drink full. No matter how much he tried to console him about losing Kendra, who was now Fae, nothing did it and it seemed he was satisfied just wallowing in his abyss of miseries.

Every day was now the same and it blended together, work, visit Kendra, get verbally abused, then go to the Dal. Now it he felt forced skip seeing Kendra, beside, who need that type of abuse? Love it seemed had a limit. At least Bo and Tamsin were happy.

The gang tried to cheer him up, but losing person after person her cared about really bugged him. The serious ones were Bo and Kendra. There were others but a shot numbed those into a nonexistent memory just fine.

It was then about the time he was ready to stumble home did someone slide next to him. It was unexpected since he heard them first and then he could smell them, but THIS was the scent first, but no sound. He felt the presence of an assassin, a human one from the smell of it.

KIKO TANAKA.

Where the heck has she been? Ever since Kendra dismissed her harshly for having feelings for her, she never came back. The last time Dyson and her ever communicated was a single text message from Kiko stated that Kendra was all his now and she apologized causing all the trouble she did. She waved the white flag and that was brave of her, but Kendra had nothing left for him but contempt and hate. There was nothing left to return to. At least Kiko was able to return to her day job and the rumor mill alleged that she ramped it up even more upon returning.

Dyson just kept it cool and reached over the bar, pulled out a shot glass and slid it in front of Kiko never making eye contact and pouring her some of the fae hard liquor. He slurred slightly, "Out of all the Fae drinks, Kendra actually like this one."

Kiko knew how bad Dyson was and was only there since Trick and the gang, even Bo tried to get a message to her to see him among other things as well as try to recover Kendra before it was too late. She didn't want to nor did she need to. She owed the gang nothing, but Trick offered his services, library and contacts if she managed to get Dyson out of his drunken stupor, and somehow get Kendra at least to be friends and part of the gang.

Was Kendra part of the gang? Nope, but for Dyson to recover, Trick and everyone else knew that Kendra and Dyson at least had to be friends.

Kiko just sat there silently and downed the shot bravely. She really didn't do Fae staff since she was in the Fae world without an owner. It was better to limit her time in any case. As for WHAT to say? NO IDEA but something had to be done. The only thing that was holding them together was Kendra and Kiko was done with her. Kendra and more specifically love was a weakness for an assassin.

After pour each other shots as if by some observed mourning ritual, Kiko spoke up as the shots began to effect her. Kendra must have had some stamina to keep up with Dyson. "Dyson, I'm…. I'm" She just could not say it. Saying sorry once to Dyson was bad enough over text, but in person and mean it?!

"I know Kiko," Dyson patted her back sloppily. "Thank you sharing a drink with me, but it's not needed"

Kiko noted that Trick motioned to Dyson from the far end of the bar requesting her to be more forceful.

Fuck it, Kiko thought and dove right into what she did need to convey, "Kendra may have forgotten about me by now and I might be able to get her to feed."

"Oh yea," Dyson slurred morosely. He didn't care. At least he tried not to. But he tacked on after downing the caustic shot, "Just be careful. Kendra is barely in there."

"I know," Kiko nodded solemnly then looked over to Kenzi who was keeping someone out of view. Someone that Bo, Tamsin, and the entire happy sunshine gang was trying to find, but sometimes it takes a human to track a human.

"Why don't you have Kenzi bring you home?" Kiko offered as best as she could putting her arm around him. She hated to be disingenuous and did it for a living as an assassin, but knew that this family wore their feeling on their sleeves. It was taboo to do this but she agreed to help Trick and Bo with Dyson anyway she could.

Dyson shook his head scanning the room and nodding to Kenzi who had the biggest smile on her face and she seemed anxious, about what he didn't know or care. Maybe in this case he was too drunk to care.

Dyson waved back to Kenzi but resumed drinking. "Nope, but thanks. I can find my own way home."

Kiko now knew why they asked her to track this human down. Dyson was so darn stubborn, now that he lost his love Kendra, and Bo too, his heart was closed to all. She still knew the importance of family though even though she didn't have any and spoke, "Don't push the good one away. In your darkest of times everyone runs away, but they stay."

Dyson didn't reply. It was true, but he just wanted to wallow in his pain a little longer until he smelled a familiar scent it was a woman that hugged him from behind and smoothly said, "Hi Dyson"

She took a seat on the other side of Dyson at the bar. She was human brunette with just below shoulder length wavy hair, deep brown eyes and a round face.

Dyson was so shocked, that he had to blink twice but Kenzi skipped up next to her and presented her like an item up for bid. He just didn't have the words but Kenzi took care of that.

"So D-man, you remember Alicia? Alicia Welles? She wanted to know where you were to get free drinks in a LOOOOVELY Fae establishment," Kenzi mentioned her an normally chippy manner.

Dyson finally blurted out and for the first time a slight smirk came to his face and he immediately hugged her. "How have you been?" Dyson asked with genuine concern turning into the hug slightly to sniff her hair. Dyson didn't know her status. Last time they parted he let her return to her life with her husband, Kevin Welles. Kevin was no longer possessed by Heratio, an ancient so she got back her life and he got back his. They left one good terms. He loved her so much but love required him to let go and she loved him back but never regretting what they did together. Sure their time was short, but she wasn't black book material, she was getting to became more until circumstances forced them apart. The story of his life apparently. He wondered briefly why humans kept growing on him.

They stayed in the hug for longer than normal and it was Kenzi that nodded to Trick before skipping away to take a seat at a table with Mark and Vex. There they shared a drink.

Kiko had work to do once she got the nod from Trick. The a deal was almost done with Kiko excusing herself promptly.

It was now off to see Kennie. At least now Dyson was in part out of the picture and taken care of for now. Kiko talked with Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin a couple days ago over the phone and had no idea how Alicia could help since she was still reeling from the death of her husband, Kevin due to an aggressive cancer. Alicia just went off grid and became a nomad to regroup and live a simpler life and that was when Kiko found her at a hiking trail outpost she was passing through with the help of Tamsin who supported her remotely.

She knew full well that Kendra in her degraded state would be tough to bring back but she had a plan. Alicia didn't have one but Tamsin was adamant that to get over someone, you had to be under someone. It was rather overly simplistic solution which would be prone to failure, but at least it would work as a temporary band aid.


	66. Busting a Rhyme

Tamsin was hot, sweaty and out of breath.  She was sprawled out on top of Bo’s dresser totally naked her right leg dangling off the side.  Bo, who was in a robe smirked manically at her sacrificial offering to her and then kissed Tamsin the lips gently once more and pulling a little bit of chi in the process.

“Spent already my Valkyrie?” Bo teased knowing fully fell Tamsin was at her upper limit in terms of endurance, but at her upper limit post climax, she tasted deliriously delicious in all aspects of the word, her salty sweat, her sweet cherry chap stick lips, the nectar of her flower, and most of all her irresistible chi.  She also knew that Tamsin was too proud to say she was beaten and just groaned playing dead.

Bo just ghosted her hand all over her nude body sending chills up her Valkyrie’s spine.

Tamsin needed some water and a break but played it off turning to Bo like she was ready for the next round, sitting up with faux new vigor with the dresser making a creaking sound, “So Bo can I get you a water since you MUST be sooooo exhausted.”

“Nope,” Bo just shook her head since she just totally own Tamsin without doing much work at all.  “You still need to make LOVE to me and make me see Valhalla,” Bo added with a pout.

“Too bad, BEG for it,” Tamsin chided.

“Please?” Bo pouted.

“NOPE not working, now if you’ll excuse,” Tamsin stated coolly scooting off the table with a click.

“Yer just too stubborn to admit I BESTED you,” Bo jeered raising a brow.

Arin’s voice then popped in her head, ‘Hey coming in, are you guys done effing each other’s brains out?’

“Nope, Arin’s here,” Tamsin point down stair and low and behold Arin and Blaze announced themselves.  “Gotta say hi to my sis and Blaze k?”

Bo latched onto her hand to prevent her from going and dared, “Admit that you’re too tired and I promise to end this torment now and be a good GOOD succubus for tonight.”

It was tempting Tamsin thought but maybe she could last one more round.  Too bad she stopped dominating Bo for the sake of the bond in addition to the fact that Bo would get revenge in public like their elevator escapade.  She just kept in in stride and removed her hand gingerly then proceed to wlk down the steps and just mentioned to the stairwell, “Like that’ll happen.  Keep dreaming succubus.”

Bo plopped onto the springy bed and crossed her arms and jeered, “Don’t take too long.  I’m not the one exhausted.”

“You will be,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh but meandered down the stairs towards the bottom not even bothering to get dressed.  Everyone knew Bo sacked her hard and often.  Bo didn’t even bother having sex with anyone else much less try to feed since she couldn’t.

Tamsin HATED to be fawned over as Arin and Blaze rush to her and carried her to couch spouting words of concern which escaped her since they were all talking at the same time.  She was still a really tired.

Arin rushed to her sister since she didn’t know Tamsin was in that bad of a condition.  Not only was she a sweaty mess and disheveled, she was almost beyond her endurance limit as well.  Arin trained with enough Valkyries to know.  Tamsin tried to brush it off and take it, but her pride would get the best of her.  At the last moment with Tamsin ignoring them, Arin instructed Blazed to tuck her in her bed while she ran off to get Tamsin a sports drink.

Before Tamsin knew it, in what seemed like a blur, she found herself in her bed in Kenzi’s former room.  There Tamsin just gave up and went limp but asked, “Water?”

Blaze just comforted her and said, “Arin’s getting it.”

Not a moment sooner Arin sprinted into the room shaking a red sports drink vigorously, she opened it with a cracking sound and handed it to Tamsin.  She also helped her up to drink at a better angle.

Tamsin didn’t know that crocodile-aid could EVER tasted better then Dark Belch but guzzled it down.   ‘Thanks sis,’ Tamsin just used the link, it was just easier especially mid gulp.

Arin just used her voice and replied full of worry, “You need to rest bad.  Are you trying not to lose bet sis?”

Blaze just nodded out of sight of Tamsin but knew Arin could see.  She knew Tamsin all too well.  She had to admit that Arin was probably the best sister Tamsin could ever have.  Being identical twins made it more so.  It must have really hurt Tamsin and Arin to be apart when Tamsin was banished from Valhalla.

“Yea, Succubus offered me to take my bar tab for a year if I had higher endurance than her…. GOD.. little did I know she meant sexual endurance……  I should’ve known,” Tamsin just trailed off in defeat.

Arin nodded digesting what to do, Tamsin was just about to fall off into a deep slumber to recover.  She’d seen it all before.  She knew Tamsin didn’t want to but it was inevitable.

Blaze just added in a rhyme, “She wants to bond with you and be close, she loves you, but I think she wants to boast.”

Tamsin really appreciated her sister and Blaze, they were taking care of her.  But what to do about Bo who was waiting for her?

Arin shook her head slowly as Tamsin quickly drifted off into deep sleep right in front of her.

Blaze adored the cute pout but was at an impasse too on how to keep Tamsin’s pride but as a long shot, with Tamsin between them offered, “You can still probably pose at Tamsin.” 

Arin shook her head, “Bo can’t feed from me and she will know.  Also I kind of gave her my word that I’d ID myself.”

“How do you know she can’t feed?  Has she even tried?”  Blaze smirked deviously.

“Well…. Well.. I don’t know,” Arin stammered looking down to think, it was not like Bo was trying to feed from anyone else.  “It’s not like I can fake it any more.  She knows my sister soooo well that I’d give myself away in a couple minutes at most”.

Blaze took her hand and just playfully added, “Do you know the story about how I escaped from Freya?”

Arin just snapped out of it and just tilted her head to the side in wonder since this was a big detour, “Nope.”  She trusted Blaze enough to know she was going somewhere with this.

“So tell me what cha heard, it’s.. it’s like a test.”  Blaze chirped.  “Don’t leave any out, but I promise mine will be the best!”

“Okkkk,” Arin was a little wary but did her best to recall the details since it happened several hundred years ago.  “Well….. after you kept playing ticks and hijinks on Valkyrie’s, Freya issued a kill order on you.  After a decade or so of no success, she also put a bounty on your head.  Sooooo Freya tracked you herself and you went head to head but had to retreat when Freya used her magic powers to slow you attacks down and … have them make less damage.  That and Tamsin told me she was in the area and she took over the pursuit.” 

Arin noted one of the most devious grins even wash over Blaze’s face.  “What?”  Arin was truly curious.

Blaze leaned in the within an inch of Arin’s ear whispered, “Promise not to tell a soul?”

Arin nodded, “Uh-huh”

Blaze pecked Arin’s cheek not even know she did and added, “NOT even Tamsin.”

Arin backed up in shock, not at the kiss, but nothing was held back from her sister.

Blaze felt like she just got outed for kissing Arin, but she hung all over before but was relieved somewhat when Arin blurted out, “I… I can’t.  Tamsin… I was forced to never talk to her when she was banished.  Please don’t make me honor that.”

Blaze considered what to do for a moment but was taken by total surprise when Arin lunged over Tamsin and tackled Blaze onto the bad in a mount and snickered pinning the Mercury Fae’s shoulders to the bed.  She playfully cooed and was soft enough it wouldn’t wake up Tamsin, “Tell me.  Yer not the only bitch with speed around here.”

Arin loved to play around with Blaze, for some reason she felt she always could be herself around her.

It took a Blaze a moment on how to process this strange situation, her body and subconscious was screaming more but she knew Arin didn’t like her that way but before she had a chance to think it all the way through she quickly revered positions using her speed to flip her but also cushion her fall on the bed.  “Make me,” Blaze jeered with the upper hand.

Arin in a burst of speed pulled Blaze down into her and put her in a head lock.  It was then Arin nipped Blaze’s earlobe and hissed, “I’ll say this once and NEVER again.  Pretty please.”

Immediately Blaze realized her loins got moist.  She abhorred that her body reacted this way.  Rough was her foreplay but Arin didn’t know. 

Blaze could no longer hold herself and she peered over to Tamsin who was dead to the world.  Fuck it.  Blaze and Arin, whose lips were just mere inches apart began to close the distance.  Their heated breath mixing with their hot and heavy exhales.  Whatever it was, she was turned on to no end, and finally with Arin loosening her headlock she finally got to ghost her lip on Arin’s smirk.

Arin didn’t know what was happening but there was something to the ever reserved motions Blaze was exhibiting.  Then they lips just barely touched and it was electric.  A kiss was a kiss, but this was different somehow.  Blaze held her and kissed her before, but again, this had a different context all together.  She wanted to pull back but she was flat on the bed with nowhere to run.  The thought to waking Tamsin via the link crossed her mind, but she could handle Blaze.

The Valkyrie just teased with an overly exaggerated seductive tone, “So I hear yer into girls big time.  STRONG powerful ones and that’s why you had to play pranks on Amazons and Valkyries.”

Blaze agreed with a peck on Arin’s like with eyes hot and heavy in lust, “Yea….. you got me, but I’m not impressed.  Everybody knows that I’m Bi and I cannot Lie.”

Arin nipped Blaze lip as she was pulling back to show she had some control still and then added after letting go, “You like Valkyries MORE since they’re more stubborn and more persistent to getting their way.  On top of that they are competition as girls too.”

Blaze lunged in and kissed Arin hard and desperately but after a minute of fervent kissing huffed out pinning Arin to the bed more firmly, “OK…. Slightly impressed.”

Arin was getting turned on, more than normal but stayed on course teasing her pretending to be helpless, “Aren’t you going to strip me naked and take my body like you did your favs?”

She resisted with all her might shaking her head vigorously to snap out of it.  Just imaging Arin naked just made her mad.  She wanted to but not with Arin.  She’s been crushing hard after Arin ever since the first met and SLOW was what she promised Tamsin.  That was when she knew she was in deep trouble when Arin slowly shimmied her tight shirt over her head and Blaze found she assisted her out of reflex.

Blaze and no idea what she was doing tossing Arin’s shirt aside, then her bra, then her running shoes clucked onto the floor, topped of by her socks a moment later.  Undid Arin’s jeans and unzipped them stopping to look over to Tamsin. 

She was in BIG SHIT now.  This wasn’t slow, but Arin was helping it along.

Arin knew that Blaze probably made some promised to Tamsin about taking her she quickly deduced but goaded her more, “I heard that you finger fuck Valkyries you take down until their wings pop out when they orgasm against their will.  Some say to escape but you like it when they admit defeat to you.  Won’t you do that to me?... PLEASE?  Pretty please?”

Blaze backed up, NOT to Arin.  As much as she wanted to ravage her this wasn’t the time nor the place.  Arin was planning something and it wasn’t good.  She jumped out of bad and Arin smoothly slid out of the bed too with her backside point to Arin shimming out of her pants and underwear stripper style.

Arin, full nude except her Valkyrie pendant just approached her like a tiger to her prey, hugged Blaze.  It was Arin that took initiative and worked Blazed with pecks on her cheek moving down to her neck and little love nips.  Her hand worked her under Blaze sports and but over her overly tight sports bra.  She knew Blaze like to keep her asset at bay since she moved so fast.  She stroked her breasts through the fabric.

Blaze felt her knees get wobbly when Arin’s hand slid up her thighs to her clothed sex.  She finally gave in kissing her chest and sucking her tip.  She was in heaven.  Then out came Arin’s soft, fluffy and expansive wings to encircle her. 

 It didn’t take long for Arin to stroke Blaze until she was in nirvana.  Blazed had no idea what was happening  She felt Arin ravage her and she was ravaging Arin but it was in their own private space since everywhere around Blaze she was surrounded by Arin’s wings.

Blaze felt soft feathers tickler her all over and realized to her horror that Arin stripped her off all her clothing too and was soaking for Arin.

For Arin she noted that Blaze tried to cover her sex but too late, Arin adeptly slipped her fingers into her kitty and boy did she want it.  She was making a verifiable mess of her finger and hand.  It wasn’t long now.

Blaze tried to escape to no avail now but there was nowhere to run with Arin pinner her onto the bed again not caring if she woke up her sister.  Anyway her sister would be proud of her.  It was Tamsin that gave her all the intel she needed  to take down Blaze and that she would.

“Noooo,… please Arin… I’ll tell you ok!... just just oh my god I’m gonna… no… stop if I…”  Blaze stammered out of her peak.

Arin just took her to the edge and began to tickle and stroke her with her wings while impaling her aggressively and spanking her nub to get more love juice out of her.  “If you come, it will depower you?!”

Blaze bit her lip hard.  No one knew that about her except… ‘oh shit Tamsin told her.’

Arin paused and let it sink in and Blaze was catching her breath.

‘Thank god,’ Blaze knew that was close.

“So tell me,” Arin held her prey ready to strike the death blow.  She stroked her nub gently to keep her at peak.

“I… I fought Freya, and was immune to several of her spells, but she was about to do a death blow when I yanked off her necklace she was using for speed and power.  It was then I ripped offer clothing and hog tied her since I had speed.  I was going to leave her and call Tamsin and everyone I know myself after but Freya begged me to set her free and let her get dressed.  We… we made a deal ….  I.. I shaved her nether regions and tattooed ‘Blaze’ just next to her portal of Valhalla.”  Blaze couldn’t stop herself form confessing even if she tried.  “She submitted willingly.”

“Huh?”  This wasn’t what Arin was expecting.  Freya told of a stories where she almost had Blaze but Blaze was a coward and ran away.  Those storied were legendary.  “No way.”  She was inclined not to believe it was Blaze always told her the truth.  But just in case she pinched her ultra-sensitive nub.

Blaze needed to do ANYTHING to prevent from being depowered even if it was for a short period of time but added, “Since I was making the deal and she was a really formidable opponent and I just got lucky, I said I’d never engage her again and she will not engage me in combat either.  We’d go our separate ways.  If…. If you don’t believe me, we can see her now… she has my mark on her too.  She then hunted me indirectly until I was depowered by Tamsin when she spiked my drink somehow.”

Arin knew she was telling the truth but Blaze was bad and needed to be dealt with for Freya and since she always wanted to dominate Blaze.

“BAD Fae.  This is for Freya,” Arin grunted pulling her in tight with her batter ram full steam head.

Blaze crested hard begging all the way falling into the abyss of pleasure.  Arin just depowered her and she knew it would be a long time since Blaze made a wet mess all over the place.  Her body wanted it all even though her mind screamed no.  However, somewhere deep down, she didn’t mind being a slave to the love of her life.  Arin kept her quite by cupping her hand over her mouth.

This situation listed over a minute and after that Blaze, to her horror was not only depowered, but spent.  She could barely move a muscle and Arin seemed pleased at her handy work straddling her face then leaning down to suck her stamen. 

Arin made sure to spread Blaze’s sweat but primarily loves juices all of Mercury Fae to show how badly she was just owned.  There was so much Arin was able to slide her body effortlessly over her.

There she slowly and lovingly took her back up the roller coaster of love even though Blaze begged no.

“Tamsin… hel……,” she muffled out to get help but was silenced when Arin dropped her kitty on her mouth with full force and grinded away. Her hands were trapped too

“Suck it!” Arin sneered but not loud enough to wake Tamsin.

Blaze complied, she knew she was so fucking dead and Arin was bringing her to the precipice again.

Arin was being brought to climax and wow Blaze was talented but not before she knew why, “and this is to let you know that I OWN YOU.”

Blaze yelled out bloody murder as she climaxed again against her will muffled by Arin’s sex.

Was annoyed and brought to when knew there was some ‘danger present’ and cracked open her eyes to get a hold of what the freak was happening.  False alarm but shit they move fast and Blaze was nowhere near read to calm down.  Arin was working Blaze and was devouring and taking her down aggressively.  Blaze surrendered which was rare.

‘Oh shit the succubus,’ Tamsin just remembered and right about the time she was going to jump out of the bed, she heard Bo making her way up the stairs.  She was so dead and she hated losing.  Arin was a step ahead though.

Arin had just already gotten out of the bed smiling at her handy work with a totally spent and barely conscious Blaze.  ‘Oh shit, Bo’

Tamsin knew there was no time to lose and so did Arin.  She quickly communicated, ‘SHIT.  Pose as me.. be demure and low key…  then throw her the fuck into our bed, and we can switch without her knowing .. or take her down.  I’ll pretend I’m you with Blaze. K?’

‘Are you sure?  I promised to ID myself to Bo.’

‘Don’t ID and don’t lie.. just buy enough time to throw her into the ring!  SHIT Blaze is KO and powerless!  You just had to …. Nevermind,’ Tamsin thought exasperated hugging Blaze then kissing what seemed like a sack of potatoes.  Blaze was WAY over her stamina limit.  At least she was coming to.

Bo was taking in the scene before her and couldn’t quite ID Tamsin.  She just needed a little time since Tamsin has tells but the Valkyrie who was striding over to her was turned on and the Valkyrie in bed was paying attention to Blaze and blaze look like she just came several times already.  Figures that Arin would sooner or later get in bed with her.  They did seem to match up aura wise a while back.  So it made sense that the naked Valkyrie walking to her was Tamsin.

Tamsin shimmied down her robe a little so Bo wouldn’t see and Blaze read Tamsin’s eyes as she mouthed, ‘Arin’ pointing at herself.  Blaze didn’t’ know why but this clandestine act had to do with Bo.

Blaze just weakly jeered Tamsin, “Arin, that was … was fucking off the hook, again?”

Tamsin acted a little meekly and gushed like her sister sometimes did, “Really?  Sure.  I love you Blaze.”

There they were raptured in a deep and sensual kisses. 

Tamsin clapped her legs shut when Blaze’s hand smoothly slid up her calf toward her sex.

Blaze knew that she might not be able to dominate Arin now but she could STILL take her twin sister RIGHT NOW since she was trying to not blow her cover.

To Tamsin’s horror Blaze pinched her inner thigh which caused her to jump a little and open her legs thereby clearing a path.  Also Blazed used her other hand to pull Tamsin’s robe down on her back to trap her arms.

Blaze confessed to Tamsin kissing her cheek so that she could only hear, “You told Arin my secret to take me down, that wasn’t nice and this makes be frown.  But here you are, needing me once more, I’ll do it but I make you my whore.”

“Noooooooooo,” Tamsin hissed keeping up the act letting Blaze massage her lips again under the sheets. 

“I waited for you and here you are and didn’t even pick you up at a bar.  Hey are you cheating on Bo?  YES, you little… SAY IT before I out this whole op,” as Blaze’s fingers plundered her temple and working her most scared inner sanctum.

“Blaze.. I’ll .. I’ll ki.. AH!” Tamsin huffed out but lost concentration.  Also Bo could detect if she was in trouble so she finally admitted giving in, “Ho.”

She relished doing this to her dead in the water bestie and former crush and played it off then made another rhyme between the spate of kisses, “Don’t be bashful don’t be shy, take your robe off and…..”

Tamsin realized Blaze let her robe go so she slid it down innocuously under the sheet and completed the sentence with a click, “let them fly.”

Blaze pull her sheets down and licked and sucked her tips.  She realized Tamsin was no longer resisting.  “Arin my love?  How far do I take you?  When will you say I’m done?”

Tamsin finally proclaimed to all in the throes of passion but kept to the rhyme, “Blaze, not until you make me COME!”

In the meantime Bo listened in a little and knew that Arin and Blaze were getting it on just by their conversation alone but turned to Tamsin and teased, “So?  Giving up so easily?”

“Nope” Arin tilted her head with a click.

“Yea right Tammy, looks like you demoted yourself to the minor leagues.”

“Yea, keep dreaming.  I was just getting those love birds started,” Arin huffed out a laugh turning to them.

“Awwwww aren’t they the cutest?” Arin pulled the robe clad succubus into her.

Bo thought something was a little off and didn’t know what.  But Arin was beginning to really enjoy herself and didn’t know she could bust a rhyme like the best of them.

Arin knew Bo was processing who was who in the back of her mind so her hand dropped to stroke her ass them under the hem of her knee high robe it went.  Arin ended up stoking Bo’s bare bottom

Bo growled and warned, “I call the shots remember?”

Arin pouted and hugged her from behind to give Bo a full view the couple making love in front of them.  “Oh course you are,” she purred back to reassure the succubus.  She slid Bo’s long hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck sending chills down her spin.

Something was off about the couple in front of her and she didn’t know what it was, their auras seemed about right and even their words and actions matched.  Their auras should be going super nova by now but was that because Blaze crested already?  Bo was distracted when her robe swished opened.  Apparently she forgot to tie the inner tie and Tamsin just undid it without her even being privy to it.  Not that she ever needed to but if she planned to roam around the crack shack, she needed some shred of decency among mixed company.  It was already bad enough she was always caught on her hands and knees sucking Tamsin’s pearl.

“TAMMY.  STOP.”

Arin just pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply stoking her breast and folds.  It was all too easy and Bo pushed back at first but then waiving the white flag which was her robe off her person in total surrender.

Bo noted that Tamsin had renewed strength and Arin was screaming in bed to not stop until she came.  Wow, apparently Tamsin did have power and that meant she had ample chi power as well feeling her up too.  She also cherished her more than ample breast.  She finally hooked a leg around her ass to prevent her from leaving.

“Tamsin… fuck…… you are corrupting me,” Bo let out.

Arin replied staying on target with an “uh huh.”   She was going to throw Bo into the bed, but wondered about what Blaze mentioned.  Bo never tested whether she could feed from others or not since she didn’t even try.

Splashing sounds punctuated Bo’s exhales of pure lust admonishing Tamsin, “BAD Tamsin, you my slave!  You will be punished!”

Arin just dominated Bo more pinning her to the wall hands above her head with one hand while working her inner sanctum with her other.  She used her body to keep Bo against the wall.  “MAKE ME!” She dared almost triumphantly.

Bo growled and used her toe which glowed to touch Arin’s bare foot.

Arin had no idea what happened when she peaked right then and there.  Bo then adeptly pinned her to the ground and to show she was the boss trapped her in a hold taking her chi in warning while saying, “Submit my love cus I know you love it…… Arin?!”  Bo was stunned.  The chi tasted like Arin and OH SHIT.  The smirk.  So busted.  She just cheated on Tamsin.  And WAIT, did Tamsin just cheat on her too with Blaze?

Arin took that moment of Bo’s hesitation to communicate to Tamsin since Bo could thrall her to forget, ‘BO CAN FEED FROM ANYONE!  She a full succubus!’ 

‘Really?’ Tamsin thought back, ‘OH SHIT.  Coming!’

“Noooooooo!” Tamsin screeched at Blaze who made her reach the heavens.  There was just no way to stop that train from leaving the station.

It was Arin that quickly reverse positions then used Bo’s robe sash to tie her up.

Bo realized quickly she was dead in the water.  Her hands and feed were tied and Arin was apparently into S&M and was really good at it.  Arin then used a make shift gag from her socks to keep her quiet.

‘Tamsin!’ Bo used the link since she could no longer talk somewhat mad.  ‘You did this bait and switch AGAIN!  FUCK!  You… you …. I am soooooo pissed …. I …. I ’

Tamsin got out of bed quickly all wobbly with Blaze bringing Arin to her side.

Blaze just confessed, “Sorry for making TT come, had to make it look authentic.”

Arin just snickered.  She was still questioning what they just did earlier.  There was just more to it than what it seemed.  Sure it was great sex which they never did before, but again, it was strange.  That had to be dealt with at a later time.

Tamsin untied Bo and led a very confused and pissed off succubus to the bed.  She knew she had to deal with this head on.  It would have been different if the op executed perfectly where they could switch back but it yielded something totally different.  Bo could feed from others after all and while that was a relief, the next question was at what expense?  Bo was probably wallowing in regret since she always strived to be monogamous.

“Can I get a moment with Bo alone?” Tamsin requested to Arin and Blaze.

Arin was about to pick up her clothing when Blaze just led her out of the room grabbing the robe Bo dropped.  It was for Arin after all draping it over her.  Blaze also knew there was a throw downstairs she could use herself.  Bo and Tamsin need time NOW and probably so did they. 

Blaze would do whatever it took to keep what they had as good friends at the very least and massive sex didn’t normally help.  Well that and Arin might have a problem with her going A1 succubus on her twin sister Tamsin by owning her just now.  Pretending to do the act was what was expected but actually going through with it? 


	67. Iron Chef

Kiko hit the buzzer impatiently to enter the clinic several times to no avail until she found a person from maintenance ducking into an office to clean it down the hall.  She stealthily took his card he left on his cart and the door opened.  She was supposed to meet Lauren and Suzie but it looked like no one was home until her head soft relaxing music coming from a room.  The hall to it was a little musty with warm vapor smelling with of a hint wet wood.

Putting her ear to the door, it sounded like 2 women in a sauna and more overly they were having sex.  It did sound like Lauren and Suzie, but cracked open the door to verify.

There was Suzie on the top bench spread eagle goading and fisting Laruen’s hair to pull her into her slit in an attempt to get more traction.  The doctor appeared to be working her slit like a pro and would give a new meaning to trenching.  She would normally let them be but she needed access to the lab area with Kendra in addition to having access to her ‘food’ too.  Besides her back pack was getting heavy.  She needed at least one of their access cards and access codes.  Sure she could steal one of their cards, but she’d still need a secondary code.

She cut the BS and walked straight in and got to business talking to Suzie.

“Hey, I rang but no one answered.  Can I get an access card and code also some space in the lab so I can prepare something for Kendra as well?” Kiko kept a straight face like nothing was wrong.

Laruen tried to compose herself with Suzie letting go to cover herself up all embarrassed.  Lauren tried to do the same, but it took her longer to find a towel. 

“Sorry,” Lauren and Suzie stammered simultaneously.

“No biggie, I work alone, so just show me where everything is and I can make due.”

Lauren got up and told Suzie, “Stay here and relax, I’ll be right back.”

Lauren took 15 minutes to orient her to everything and Kiko started to unpack her things across the lab table.  Kendra didn’t know she was there yet.  As she was packing, Lauren, only clad in a long towel turned back to her and brought out her hand to shake Kiko’s,  “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Doctor Laruen Lewis.”

“Nice to meet you doctor,” Kiko tersely stated with a practiced smile.  She didn’t know what Trick relayed to Laruen about her name and whereabouts.  She finally shook Lauren’s hand, and said, “Call me Jessie.”

“Wh… what, Trick told me you were Kiko.  Kiko Tanaka,” Lauren looked confused.

‘Guess the cat is out of the bag,’ she thought and clarified, “It’s a nick name.  Please call me Jessie Sato and do not use that other name in front of Kendra.  I need her to give a fresh start.”

Lauren reached for her pocket to pull out a pen to bite but found only a towel.

“So… So.. so you’re the one of the best in your field and world-renowned … if I dare say?” Lauren was curious since she never met a professional assassin that seemed ordinary and demure.  She was also a woman and she admired that.  THAT is a field she herself could never go into.

Kiko hated to share but avoided, “If it is as you say.”

“I..I get it.. one liners like … like double oh seven, Mission Impossible, the Saint,” Lauren blurted out.

“Bad movies with several critical plot flaws, terribly executed missions and of course the guy saving the helpless women nearly naked women,” Kiko added.  It was true after all and she knew from experience.

“And a human too taking down Fae at times, kudos to you,” Lauren added to make conversation.

Kiko didn’t reply and just stayed on target but stated, “Sorry I need to get to work.”

Oh well.  “Of course.  You know where to find me.”  It was a little tongue and cheek, but it worked.  Kiko wanted to be left alone and that she could do, besides, she was still in the midst of romancing the entire formula out from under her lab tech, Suzie in a nice way.  Suzie was a literal train wreck right now, but time could fix that.  Lauren’s last thought was why did Kiko need a heating plate and wok?

The assassin quickly got to work and when she was done, she pulled on some scrubs.  She made herself up almost like she was going on a date pulling her hair back into a pony tail and oddly she didn’t sport weapons of any kind.  Could she take on a Ghoul in hand to hand?  She didn’t know but with Kendra’s, experience from her past life, Kendra might come out ahead.

NOW was the test.

Kendra fucking HATED anyone and everyone.  She hated life and didn’t know what life was anymore since all she could think about was eating BUT not eating flesh so that she didn’t give up her humanity.  It was a catch 22.  She needed to eat to survive and be somewhat normal but at the same time, what she ate defined her.  She hated being a ghoul.  Out of all the things to become she mused.

At least that stupid ass Wolf… well Dyson, stopped annoying the shit out of her on a near daily basis.  Dyson at least was fading away since he stopped visiting so she could be alone in her misery.  She was having issues long term recall, even short term to a degree.  Maybe it was the pain from not eating, and maybe it was some brain atrophy one of the doctors…. Laura… no Lauren and Condor….. no Conner were constantly lecturing her about.  No matter, she still remembered her promise to someone she loved, Eric.  She could no longer remember her time with him, but LOVE seemed to help her hold on to the important things.

No, she’d never bed with that loser Dyson again, that is what she promised after Eric all.  Eric may forget her, but she’d never forget him, at the very least her end of the bargain.  There was probably more to it, but she writhed in agony curled into a ball on the floor.  Food was there for her, but it smelt good, but it was poison for her soul she believed.

For her the next stop was death.  Sure they can force feed her but she had the RIGHT to how she lived and passed away from this veil. 

It was then she detected the door to the main room open.  It was really loud and it hurt her ears.  It was a part of her being ghoul.  All her fight and flight senses were amplified but this ticked her off.  “GO AWAY!  She warned.”

Kiko strode in stealthily with a medium size non-descript brown bag in hand and sat down just outside the reinforced glass door separating Kendra’s area.  There was a table further back and chairs but chose to sit right in front of the door crossing her legs underneath her.  It was only fitting since Kendra from what she heard refused to sleep on anything but the floor.  She awful like Kendra had be denigrated to some sort of animal.

Kendra with her speed sprang at the clear glass door in a blur and slammed into it a full force to get whoever this was out of there.  What took her off guard was that this Asian woman didn’t even flinch.

There were small holes cuts into the door to make talking possible, and she hissed and screeched at this woman and again but no reaction.  It was like she wasn’t there.  Also from her scent, she didn’t fear her.

Kiko really disliked seeing Kendra let herself go like this.  Her hair was matted, she had torn all her clothing off, probably due to the pain, but she was also filthy.  Lauren mentioned that they often had to sedate her to get her to at least be reasonably clean every so often but you can’t force someone to have good hygiene. 

“You HEARD ME you stupid bitch!  LEAVE and don’t you DARE enter this room or I’ll kill you,” Kendra seethed with hate banging on the glass more forcefully.

Kiko just ignored her and proceed to open up her bag pulling out a Chinese food container and chop sticks.

“Don’t you DARE eat here, all this human food makes me even more agitated!” Kendra yelled and then yelled to the ceiling to be heard by anyone, “Get this fucking moron OUT of here!  Anyone!”

After 5 minutes of yelling her head off to get someone else to take this obtuse woman away, Kendra in the end knew she had no intension of leaving whatsoever.  She just sat there calmly and ate what looked like some Korean dish she knew before.  Upon closer observation it seemed like bulgogi.

“So you just plan to fucking SIT there and eat to torture me,” Kendra relayed exasperated.

Kiko finally turned to her and replied with a shrug like it was self-explanatory, “Well I’m here to observe you and I’m hungry too.”  

“Don’t eat here, I’m not good company.  By the way, do you have a name?”

“Does it matter, you’ll forget sooner or later.”

“NO I won’t.  Especially that dunce of a lapdog Dyson Wolfbane.  USELESS.  So unless you want to me call you ……..  La Femme Nikita.  Give me something.”

Well she wasn’t that far gone and boy did she have will power.  She remember Dyson and she just called her a name of an assassin but to test replied back, “And WHY would you call me that?”

“I……  I don’t know… it seemed fitting.  She’s like some … some….. someone … well .. some vigilante who kicks so serious ass.”

Kiko snickered taking a bite of her food.  “Do I?  She pointed to her scrubs.”

“I….. I don’t know… something about you.”

“I’m DONE talking to you.  Now LEAVE,” Kendra demanded.

“No”

“FUCK YOU!  Can’t you see I’m trying to die here!”

“Dying isn’t much of a living,” Kiko added calmly.

“I said get out!”

“No”

“GOD, ok FINE, open this door and I’ll kick you out myself.”

“So you are inviting me in?”

“HA!  At your own peril,” Kendra screeched gnashing her teeth at her ready to feed.

“You don’t eat your food nor do you let anyone in without being tranqed first.”

“QUESTIONS QUESTIONS and more questions!  Are you here to kill me with them ‘cus yer doing GREAT!”

SILENCE ensued with a staring contest.

HOURS later, without saying word, Kiko dozed off, but knew if something went wrong she’d be able to combat it.  That and Kendra was still in there somewhere. 

Kendra woke her up a couple of times, but hey, there was only so much she could do.

Boredom set in and Kendra returned to her corner to wallow in pain as usual, but at least yelling at this no named idiot helped her forget about the pain.

She even left her fucking food next to the door with the box lid open to torture her.  For some reason however, her food didn’t repulse her as would normal human food.

She finally crept up to the door and the holes were big enough to stick her finger or 2 through the hole.  At first she sniffed the bulgogi.  Then just as a test reached into the box with some effort to fish out a slice of the meat.

After she dragged it back into her area, she sniffed this suspiciously for time.  Was this some ploy to get her to eat?  It couldn’t be since it looked and smelled like that dish for the most part.  Also this idiot observer was eating it.

She took one lick and some of the seasoning did turn her off a little, but nibbled into the beef and it didn’t taste too bad.  She was expecting to wretch in agony and hurl like she did with normal human food but no.  She did finally finish the entire piece of meat in one gulp.

One thing was for sure, she wanted more but couldn’t fish any more out through the small holes.

So she finally banged on the glass to wake the nurse tech up.  “Hey, what is that?”

Kiko pretended to get up groggily and said, “A Korean dish.  Bulbogi.”

“Give me more.  NOW,” Kendra demanded.

“You WANT this.  You can’t have it since it will put your system into shock!” Kiko said astonished swiping the food away from the glass door.

“Does it look like a fucking care?”  Kendra let out sternly.

“First thing’s first, I’ll let you get One more piece and NOT tell the doctors…..”

“FUCK Lauren Lewis and John Conner,” Kendra cut her off.

NOT bad Kiko noted, one piece of beef DID improve her recall ability.

“As I was saying, first my name is Jessie, Jessie Sato and a please would be nice.”

“NO WAY.  No flipping way!  I’ll call you whatever I want,” Kendra stomped.

“Then I won’t share and now on top of that, you don’t get to call me names EVER again.  As a matter of fact NO cursing.”

“FUCK YOU!”  Kendra just stormed away NOBODY told her what to do.

“oooookk”  Kiko just opened up another box of food with what looked like a Chinese food container of General Tso’s pork or chicken.  “I’ll be back.  I’ve gotta reheat.”

It was a long 10 minutes and Kiko came back and the food was piping hot.

“Ugggg Jessie, MUST Fu……..  must you torture me….  Look if I’m gonna die, at least can I get some freaking food that doesn’t taste like dog sh…… stuff.”  Kendra tried hard to correct herself.

THAT was what she was looking for Kiko mused, Kendra was complying and as such, gingerly give her a piece of her Chinese food this time and Kendra didn’t hurl or act with displeasure, she seemed to relish it.

Kendra gulped the food down and look at her warily, “WHAT is in this?”

“It’s just Chinese food,” Kiko shrugged and took a bit of General Tso’s herself.

“Can I have more ….. please.”  Kendra finally asked nicely with even a slight smirk.

“OK you know I’m breaking tons of rules here, BUT since you asked nicely.  I will share all my food with you, half now and half later.  First I need to know how well you can take it and second, you need to take a shower and get clothed.”

Kendra HATED to be dictated to and the offer seemed too good to be true.  She was about to pass but Jessie asked in earnest, “Do I look like I lie or bluff?”

“No,” Kendra said flatly.  Oddly she could read Jessie well.

“Are you going to hurt me if I let you out or run away?”

“No.  I will do neither.”

“Promise me and give me your word.”

It took a moment with Kendra staring her down but finally she mentioned “Yes Jessie Sato.  You have my word that I will comply to your wishes ONLY if you are the one to feed me from now on.”

“Done.”

Kiko stood up and scanned her card and entered in a 6 digit code and the door unlocked with a metallic click.

“Please sit with me?” Kiko asked setting the bulgogi out first.  She could tell Kendra was barely holding herself together and wanted to devour the food.  Kiko sat down and gave Kendra chopsticks and there in the most civilized manner she could began to eat.  She picked up more and more speed but resisted the urge to wolf it down.  She screeched every now and then, but hey, she was hungry.

After 5 minutes which was a record for a large dish, the bulgogi was all gone.  Kiko could also tell that Kendra resisted licking the box it came in.

Kendra felt much much better.  Not only did her aches and pains go away, but she could think much clearer.  SOMETHING was amiss with Jessie.  She seemed familiar.  Jessie was her name but there was another name which she went by.

“Hey, let’s get showered up.”

Kendra nodded and complied.  She observed that Jessie didn’t know the place that well.  It was just a feeling.  She knew it well enough so she assumed that she was a temp of some sort.

For the first time Kendra stepped into the shower stall under her own power after being admitted to the Clinic.  The water was bearable but warm.  She preferred colder but wondered why, did Jessie assume she was like a regular warm blooded human?

That answer came when Jessie slipped into the cramped shower nude as well.

Kendra just gave up and couldn’t help but to notice Jessie’s body who sponged her down.  It wasn’t needed but heck, at least she’d get tolerable Asian food faster.  Jessie had a small build than her, but she too was built like her which was Toned and her abs were well defined like she had 6 .. nooo 8 pack abs at this point.  In addition she had some light scarring too but hidden well by what seemed like plastic surgery.  She must be fighter of some sort or at the very least ex-mil.  What was someone with her skill set doing as a nurse tech?  Was she just POSING as one?  The name Jessie didn’t suit her.  Also it was possible that she was some sort of former mercenary.  She was WAY too calm.  FEAR simply just wasn’t her in makeup.

It took an hour and a half mostly untangling her hair but she got Kendra into scrubs too and there they sat once more at the table just outside her room.

To Kiko, Kendra cleaned up really well.  She looked almost, if not better than, the Kennie she knew before as a human.

This time Kendra ate again but more slowly even sharing the food with Jessie who seemed full since she didn’t take much.  Well it was more for her and she was sure she’d be admonished by Dr. Lewis soon.  At least Jessie was good to her.

There they just did small talk about nothing.  It was mostly about TV shows on Webflicks.  Some binge worthy ones came up and Kendra was surprised how she now remembered watching some with Eric.  Now she also remembered Dyson, and knew she treated him like shit, but a promise was a promise.  She’d have to apologize to him later though about all the crap she spewed at him when he visited.

Kiko noted her recall was at least seventy five percent which was impressive in just one feeding.  She might remember more if she kept herself fed, but IF she remembered it all, what to do about the memory of Kiko Tanaka?

There they sat and laughed as long lost friends do talking about anything and everything but nothing too serious.  Kiko missed her Kennie and she was more or less back.

Kiko did her best to stay up but dozed off since she herself was on her 22nd hour and the next thing she knew Kendra was carrying her to a room to sleep.  Lauren who was in sleep wear almost crapping her in pants when she saw Kendra out and about roaming the halls of the clinic but let her be giving her directions to the next available room.  Kiko noted that Suze was passed out in a cot too from the room Lauren came out of which was meant for 1 really.  Lauren was probably shacking up with her.

Kendra nudged open the door and set a now awake Jessie in to the bed, “Hey, I’m sorry I just hadn’t had anyone to talk to for a long time.  Thanks for teaching me how to laugh again.”

Kiko did need sleep being thoroughly exhausted and got comfortable in the twin bed but also Kendra needed to go back into her locked room for safe measure.  Ghouls never sleep and Kiko needed sleep since she came here after a series of hits.  She needed to lay low anyway.  Before she could do anything, Kendra spoke.  “Thank you Jessie.  Can I call you Jess?  You have my word and I will stay…  if you don’t mind.”

‘OK stay WHERE?’  Kiko thought to herself but it was answered when Kendra wrapped herself in a spare comforter and tucked herself right into the small bed with her.  It was nice of her to do that since her body temp always ran much cooler as a ghoul.

There both wedged into the creaky cot and Kiko had no choice but to drift off to sleep and accept Kendra’s word that she won’t leave, eat her, or cause anyone harm.  She herself was also unarmed.

Kendra stayed and was just content lying there but kept thinking things through but finally within an hour it all came together.  She turned and kissed the heavily breathing assassin next to her on the forehead and whispered, “Thank you Kiki.”

She stroked Kiko with the utmost care and noted that she didn’t even have a knife on her.  That took guts but it seemed that Kiko loved her so much, she came back to her.  Now what to do.  Should she just stay with calling Jessie as her name?  Calling her Kiko or Kiki had way too much baggage but it was fitting of her best friend. 

As for the food, Kiki MUST have found a way to disguise her food as common Asian food.  That, and Kiko ATE it too in order to be convincing.  She really did love her since assassins were trained to avoid having meaningful relationships all together as Tamsin alluded to.

A friend would be there for you, a good friend would help you out, a lifelong best friend would eat and drink what a ghoul ate even though they were human.

Kendra didn’t know how she felt about Kiko, but at least with Kiko, she didn’t promise Eric explicitly not to go with her.  How far was the critical question.  Also, it seemed that Kiko was just happy just being friends.  At least with the lower expectations, she had more breathing room.

This was going to be a really odd adventure Kendra concluded closing her eyes. 


	68. Done Deal

Bo sat at the edge of the bed rigid and pissed.  She only wanted to be faithful to Tamsin and essentially her lover ticked her into cheating.  She could tell Tamsin was trying to warm her up and think of something to say folding her legs under her arm around her waist.

Tamsin didn’t know what to so she pouted and aloofly stated, “That was a little much.”

“You think,” Bo grunted barely controlling her anger.  “What’s not to like, you won,”  Bo stated dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m … I’m so so so so sorry Bo,” Tamsin begged knowing that Bo anger to her was not only warranted, but was almost ready to explode.  He Bo normally used sarcasm in a light hearted way but for once she used it as a barb.  “I just wanted Arin to toss you into the bed so we could switch.  I PROMISE it wasn’t to see if you could feed.  Arin just took it too far.”

“I was TOO FAR when you just tried to win at all costs.  You’d THINK that we were beyond that,” Bo got up still upset and began to pace.  “You’re putting our bond at risk!” Bo blurted out finally yelling at the now mortified Valkyrie on bed.

Tamsin had no idea what happened but she found herself scampering out of the bed and knelt down before her grabbing a hold of her leg, “No… no Bo.  So sorry.  I’m competitive and there’s really no excuse … I….”

“You know how HARD I’ve been working for this .. for US and here you are undermining it just to win a freaking stupid bet,” Bo batted back still irate.

“I felt guilty OK?  It’s like I was forcing you to bond with me since you could only feed from me,” Tamsin confessed pleading with her eyes.

There was a long pause and Bo finally looked down at the pleading Valkyrie before her.  She was mad but the puppy dog stare she was giving was something that she had never seen from her Valkyrie before.  It was enough to calm her down.  “Tammy?  Please get up and sit with me on the Loveseat?  I’d like to talk as equals you and me.”

Tamsin agreed both nervously took a seat each with a leg tucked under themselves facing one another.  She found it rather sweet that Bo took both of her hands before addressing her, “I think we need to redefine what we need for our relationship and lay all our card onto the table.  OK?  Will you do that from me?”

The Valkyrie nodded a little unsure.  ALL the cards was a lot.

Bo added knowing how Tamsin felt deep down without using the link since could read her, “It can only make us stronger.”

There was a pause but put on a light hearted smile and giggled on purpose to diffuse the tense situation, “OK I’ll start.  You know what I stand for righteousness, integrity, and honesty.”

Tamsin tried to stop herself from laughing.

Bo just nudged her “It’s true!”

“Yes,” Tamsin barely held her laugh in, “Truth, Justice and the American way.”

“Well if you put it that way, sure,” Bo comprised and pecked her in the lips.

“Just don’t add virtuous and you’ll be fine.”

“Oh you mean virtuous but lustful?” Bo raised a brows.

“Yea,” Tamsin roll her eyes like it was self-explanatory. 

There was a pause and Bo continued seriously, “I needs you to be that for me.  In addition, I need to know you have my back no matter how many times I screw up.  I needs someone who can guide me and keep me on track when I get lost.  I also needs someone who will feed me and sustain me without conditions.  Most importantly, love me unconditionally.  Will you be all that for me of your own volition?”

Tamsin melted.  Bo was as beautiful inside and out and just replied almost hypnotized, “Yes.  I do.”

Bo nodded and peck her on her other cheek, “Well.  Now that I can feed.  I think we need to talk about that too.  Have you been reading my diary?”

Tamsin just shook her head.  She just didn’t have enough time.

Bo continued, “I do still get urges to feed but never acted on them.  I also know that you allow me to tango with others which I don’t.  How do you feel about that now since I hear bonded Valkyries can be extremely possessive?”

Tamsin didn’t know what to say but finally cleared her throat and replied, “I know you have urges, I can feel them like that time you wanted to BJ that bar tender behind the bar at the club.  I am still ok with you having sex with people for the purposes of feeding.  You’re a succubus.  As for doing it just to have fun, I did far worse things in my life than that so…. I guess if you keep your heart to me, I will be fine and are honest about it, I am ok with that too.”  Tamsin then demurred and looked away but Bo stroked her cheek and then Tamsin blurted out, “ I … emmm…  may punish you however with me being possessive and all.”

Bo grinned from ear to ear and didn’t know what to say to that.  It was a dream come true for a succubus who wanted monogamy but Tamsin always considered her species.

Tamsin quickly tacked on, “That is if you’re, ok with it Bo.  I.. I mean I won’t go medieval on you, just just tease and make you more willing to submit to me.  I’m a Valkyrie and I … I RELISH dominating you….. as a show of love of course…. From time to time…  I … I don’t know Bo.  This was stupid.  I should have never brought it up.”  Tamsin was back pedaling quickly as possible. 

There as a long pause and finally in a faint whisper Bo finally confessed, “PROMISE ME you will you punish me when I feed from others?”

Tamsin’s jaw dropped.  Bo was being serious.

“NO BO.  Then I’d be no better and Dyson or Lauren,” Tamsin vehemently disagreed but Bo kept on track.

“I… I need you to be possessive of me without the massive guilt trip of my other flings BUT in doing so it will keep me faithful and it will make US stronger”  Bo finally had enough courage to look at Tamsin once more.

Apparently Bo wanted to be punished in a more playful way than to have a major guilt trip like she had with Lauren, and no room to feed from others with Dyson.  Tamsin quickly read Bo’s eyes but reflexively read Bo through the link too.  Bo should have been able to shut her out but she was an open book.  The images she was getting back made her blush.  All the images were of Tamsin dominating Bo aggressively to one degree or another.  Cuffs, whips chains, you name it.  It was too good to be true.  “I…  l’d like that very much, but I can’t.  I gave you my word that….”

“OK, let’s drop everything we promised one another right now and can we start over but THIS TIME, can we just comply of our own volition?”  Bo smirked with a nod.  “So you don’t have to go around in a dress anymore and be in a robe here.”

“Oooook,” Tamsin was unsure where this was going but knew Bo was going to tack on something and paused.

Meekly Bo asked again but used the link since it was her most private thought, ‘Sooo punish me and make me comply by beating me at my own game?  I… I like it when you and only you do that to me.  I know you fantasize about it.  Also the make up sex would be grand.’

‘Are you SURE.  You’re essentially allowing me to drive the relationship of the unaligned succubus,’ Tamsin thought back.

Bo nodded. 

“But in exchange, it would be really nice of you to allow me to feed from you anytime, anywhere,” Bo almost pleaded verbally.

Tamsin saw the trap scrunched her face, “Standard feeding or Enhanced?”  Tamsin didn’t mind Bo feeding from her, it’s just that Bo liked to get “better” chi quality which mean sacking her then making her see stars.  THAT was enhanced.

Bo didn’t bat and eye and just smoothly said, “Both but I like enhanced better.”

“Figures” Tamsin exhaled in defeat rolling her eyes.

“Will you allow me that luxury?” Bo asked with a tight smile.

“Emmmmmm Do I get a say?” Tamsin tiled her head.

Bo put forth soothingly squeezing her hands to goad her.  “Trust me, I’ll be fun.”

“Fiiiiine”

“I also like it when you wear dresses and next to nothing at home, BUT I’ll ask.  That’s it for now.” Bo placed her head on Tamsin lap stroking her legs.  “Your turn.”

Tamsin just smirked knowing that Bo was still thinking about the time she fought bad guys naked.  It gave Bo a rush.  She curiously observed Bo and by her evil expression alone with a cocked brow, Bo KNEW Tamsin was reading her fantasies through the link.  With that she felt a little embarrassed and finally said, “I only need 2 things.  One, I am the ONLY one that can dominate you.  Anyone who does ANSWERS to me if it is against you will.  If you ALLOWED it, you will be punished.  Two, you always tell others that you are MINE and you’d better not say anything in the sack with others denying or going against it.”

Bo completed, “or I will be punished more?”

“You got it.  Baby Fae can learn new tricks after all,” Tamsin clicked.

“Oh and YOU are mine.  You are never allowed to sleep with anyone else UNLESS you’re with me or you get my permission.  You know the consequences,” Bo smirked slyly

‘I will be punished,’ Tamsin thought to Bo.

‘Yes’

“You know this relationship will be based one hundred percent off sex?” Tamsin said aloud scrunching her face.

“Well, MOSTLY,” Bo shrugged.  “Is that all the rules we have for one another?”

“Well, I am REQUESTING that if I say ‘doccubus’ you will strip a piece of clothing for me every time,” Tamsin added back in.

Bo pouted.

“It was a REQUEST and also, I have no idea how many times you will ravage me for enhanced Chi,” Tamsin batted back.  “Knowing you, you’d sack me on a pool table at the Dal Rita with me and only me buck naked on a pool table.  Yea, and probably at peak hours all while you get to cover your ASSets.”

Bo gasped and feigned surprise, “NEVER!” But Tamsin read that from her from earlier in the conversation. 

Tamsin just stared her down and used the link complete with imagery, ‘REALLY Bo?’

“Fine, I’ll do my best to fulfill it.  OK?” Bo quipped tersely.

“Ok can we give this a try?” Bo smirked manically.

Tamsin was all formal again and began to look for clothing lying around.  “You bet.”

Bo yanked Tamsin into the chair and Tamsin fell on from of Bo and locked on her green eyes and asked one more question, “Will you marry me Tamsin?”

Tamsin relished the question and traced her finger on the side of her breast circling closer and closer to her nipple.  “Are you sure succubus?  You do this, you are permanently bonded to me.  No going back FOREVER.”

Bo was being driven nuts, Tamsin was making it really hard for her to concentrate, “I do.  Will you make me yours and only yours from now until the end of time?”

As much as the Valkyrie was enjoying this she warned, “I’m not the best role model to lead a relationship.”

“and I am?” Bo teased.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “so true succubus….”  Tamsin just had to tweak Bo nipple and leant down to kiss her.

“Since you have accepted me for everything I am, and allow me to feed from others and take me as I am, I will give you free reign on when and how I feed minus when I need to feed from you.  Will you accept that?”

“I’m not sure that’s wise,” Tamsin stated, “I might start making a no feed list or not share you with anyone!”

“Will you?” Bo questioned almost rhetorically.

“Never.  I love you too much to do that.”  Tamsin then thought about it for a moment musing that this might be really fun game though.

“So,” Bo cooed brushing her hair aside then kissing her and also pulling some chi.  It was REALLY strong now and Bo knew that she just needed a little more convincing.  Did she want this?  YES.

“OK.  I accept, but I’m evil Bo,” Tamsin admitted with a pout.

Bo shrugged, “I’m just fine with that so long as you uphold my values from now on.  I’ve learned that being dark means that you have more free will.  CHOOSE to be Righteous.  Will you do that and follow what I believe from now on?”

Tamsin was already following Bo, but confirmed, “I do.”

There they shared a long intense and deep kiss.  It was LOVE.

After they broke to get air, Tamsin pulled Bo up so that she was no longer on top of her and affirmed, “Yes, Bo, I love you unconditionally and I will marry you, my naughty little succubus.  To have and to hold, to dominate and strip but be your angel.”

Bo was out of breath and added, “Yes Tamsin I will marry you and love you without conditions.  To have and to hold, to make you the noblest Fae EVER and to take you down and sack you, until death do we part.”

The Valkyrie chuckled, “Yes, you’ll sacking me may to my death, but at least I can make you WORK for it.”

“Promise?”

“Heck yea.”

As if by a force of nature, they kissed once more and sparks flew.  Tamsin felt like there where pop rocks in her mouth and Bo felt an extremely strong jolt of electricity.  What started out as red chi morphed into neon blue.

Bo almost passed out and broke the connection immediately and was still out of breath smirking from ear to ear, and smacked her lips, “HOLY SHIT!  …. That was… WOW!”

Tamsin just was all full of herself and just glowed saying, “Iiiiii know.  AND we’re fully bonded succubus.  ALSO remember if you over feed, it seems that you pass out and I will be do my best to be evilly GOOD to you then… so BE CAREFUL where and how often you sack me.  A little of my addictive Chi will go a long way.”

Bo noted she was still glowing all over her body but it was fading.  “I LOVE you Tamsin.”  She embraced her tenderly all giddy and het true love pulled her in as well.  They were finally one.

“I love you too and but do you mind if I get my yoga and stretches in today … well tonight if Lauren is home?”  Tamsin tilted her head breaking the hug then transitioning to rolling her neck out.  “The bed is fine and all BUT now that we are bonded HOPEFULLY you can stop following around like lost puppy dog?”

Bo giggled, “Sure.  I need to catch up with the entire gang too, hope it isn’t too late to hit the Dal.  Dyson and Alicia, Kiko and Kendra, Arin and Tiffany, Vex and Mark.”

Tamsin was impressed but should have known since Bo could read auras, “So you know about Arin and Blaze?”

“Yea, Arin doesn’t know she is in love yet but Blaze is doing her best to be that friend she needs and wants.  Quite admirable for Blaze …. She would have done it even without talking to you, you know that?”

“I know and were you serious about Mark and Vex?” Tamsin whipped her head to the side in disgust and pretend to barf. 

Bo nudged her then getting up scolded, “And what about us?  Kiko and Kendra?”

Tamsin got up as well and grunted rummaging through her drawers to clothing to wear.  NOW that she no longer needed to wear dresses going out, she began to change into sports gear, “Ugggg … ok… fine.  I just couldn’t see Vex falling for Mark.  He never struck me as the type of Mesmer to settle down and we go waaaaaay back as friends of course.  Now Kiko and Kendra, yea, I can relate.”

Bo just smirked, Kiko was like Tamsin but more so as an assassin, but Kendra was a bad ass in her own right but looked like she needed to find her way, just like Bo did.  She hoped Kiko was able to recover her.  Since Bo didn’t have a robe, she put on a large shirt she found lying around.

Tamsin pull on her short bra tight tank over it and just said one word, “Doccubus”

Bo frowned and peeled off her only clothing she had on her and let drag behind her sashaying over to Tamsin and tiptoed to kiss her, “Yer EVIL.  Happy?”

“Oh YES,” Tamsin clicked getting back to dressing.  “Just be yourself with Arin and Blaze who BTW just do not need your help yet.”

“Ow.  Did you just hurt my feelings?”  Bo feigned hurt with a pout.

“Nope, Just a fact.  If you get them to go any faster than Arin and Blaze will both get hurt.  Let nature take it’s course,” Tamsin click peddling into her tight black yoga pants.  She did prefer jeans but she had better movement in these.   Tamsin noted that Bo was about to put her shirt back on out of the corner of her eye and fluidly came over to Bo, taking her hand with a shirt still clutched in it and lead her naked succubus down the step.

Bo knew Tamsin was on a power trip but let her.  Tamsin would be Tamsin.


	69. Over Night Shipping

The robe clad Arin was behind the bar pulling out some bottles of alcohol to drink with Blaze in front of her.  She felt REALLY guilty for just going to town on her.  Not only did she have sex with her really good friend, but she dominated her and depowered her too.  A Valkyrie, light of dark, had a domination steak in them.  At this rate Blaze would be depowered for several hours.  Blaze only had a throw wrapped about her from the couch to cover up but it was on loosely showing plenty of flesh.  Arin kind if guessed why the well-endowed Blaze wore really tight sports bras and minimizers to bring her cup size down even before Tamsin joked about it.  It was another weakness Blaze had as a mixed Mercury Fae.  Most Mercury Fae were short and twiggy as compared to most humans and other Fae to zip around better.  The less mass to move, the faster one could change direction and even speed.  Blaze however, although twiggy at a point in time on her early years blossomed because of her mixed breading with other Fae gave her a slightly bigger bone structure, but also more curves Tamsin told her privately.  Simply, she needed her tight jump suit and, ultra-tight sport gear to make fast movement easer to execute and a lot less painful.  Her womanly Mercury Fae figure made her an outcast to her own kind which was why she kept going around with something to prove. 

Arin had seen Blaze in all out outfits over the past couple weeks, Blaze worked out really hard to be at least somewhat muscular and toned.  Again it assisted her in moving around.  Good part about being a mixed Fae was that Blaze was stronger than almost all other Mercury Fae.

She still needed to figure out what to say to her friend she just used although the sex was off the charts.

Blaze was just pouring drinks and making her favorite mixes on the other side of the bar like nothing was wrong, but she could tell Arin was wracked with guilt inside but was blowing it off like it was nothing.  Finally Blaze push a shot over to Arin, “Hey try this.”

Arin smirked grabbing the shot glass and then Blaze did a toast, “To best friends.”

Blaze HATED to be just a friend but Tamsin was right, Arin might bolt from a relationship at this stage.

Arin and did a counter toast, “To long lost sisters who share everything.”

They down the shot each agreeing.

Arin finally blurted out, “Sorry Tiff, I know I crossed the line up there.  I should have known better to take you like that.”

“Yea, but the sex was off the hook,” Blaze teased with the biggest grin.

“It was,” Arin coolly clicked to confirm.  “To off the hook sex?” Arin shrugged but poured the next shot.

“I’ll drink to that,” Blaze chuckled not knowing how serious Arin was.

They both slammed their now empty shot glasses on the table and Arin added, “You know things just feel right with you Blaze.”

“Cool”

“You know you don’t have to hold out on me right?”  Arin questioned a little meekly.

“I know.”

“Then why are you?” Arin tilted her head to the side.

“Huh?” Blaze brushed it off but her heart raced.  Somehow Arin knew something.

Arin reach out and gently put her hand over Blazes and then locked into her eye and slowly and calmly assessed, “I see you hesitate … emmmm… like you have to think twice before you act … you do it when we’re together at strange moment. I don’t know.  I feel you holding your true self back when we are together every now and then.  It’s weird.  I don’t think you’re trying to hide something from me maliciously but it’s hiding from me never the less…. If that makes any sense.”

Blaze almost pulled her hand back until Arin begged, “Show all yourself to me because I have no qualms about showing myself to you.”

“Okkkkkk but what if this could hurt us?”  Blaze asked hypothetically.  Arin was reading her too damn well and it wasn’t from Tamsin since if it were, Arin would already know the answer.  She did need to know but if done in a roundabout way, it would soften the blow if and when it were to come out.  She heard about what went down with Kendra and Kiko from Dyson.  Kiko didn’t make it known and that blew up in her face when the cat was out of the bag.

Arin reassured squeezing her hand, “Holding it back even through omission means you’re living a lie.  Look just BE yourself, if I can deal with Tamsin, I can deal with you.”

Blaze warned, “This might destroy what we have.”

“Just tell me….” Arin prodded stroking her hand.

 “I….. I can’t,” Blazed looked away but saw Arin’s disappointment too.  It was crushing.  Tamsin told her

Arin forced on a smirk knowing that she was asking something of Blaze that she wasn’t ready to share just yet.  It was not like Blaze was her lover and even sisters had secrets.  In any case, they still had time.  “I’m here for you ok?” Arin didn’t know why but walked over from the other side of the bar and hugged Blaze but out of character, she pecked Blaze on the cheek.  She was so comfortable with Blaze that she only registered post kiss.  This was weird she thought since she didn’t even do this for Tamsin and they were REALLY close.

Blaze stopped herself from ripping Arin’s robe off but god did she look hot in one, so good in fact that she wondered why her throw was on the floor a little too late.  ‘FUCK! I’m naked in front her!’ Blaze thought feeling flush.

Arin had to admit, she had both a curvaceous but toned body and it was banging as well as bang-able.  Speaking of Bang-able, she thought it best to not take advantage of her like that again.  They were close and this might put a rift in their relationship.

Arin change the topic turning around to give her privacy with Blaze hastily covering up, “Hey Tiff, you know that Tamsin isn’t a big fan of rhyming right?  But you had her hostage, a rare site.”  She did this on purpose to get a sort of rhyme going.  If that happened, it’d diffuse the awkward tensions if any.

Tiffany giggled securing the throw again and pounced on the chance to rhyme back, “Well you took me to make it talk, but your move and body made me ……….”  OH SHIT.  STOP.  Blaze bit her lip and knew while she rhymed well, her rhymes were the truth and there was no stopping it.

“Balk.” Arin and Blaze said in unison.

Arin whipped around playfully and deviously smirked, “I’m flattered you think I’m hot, but was it Tamsin you want … emmm” She had no rhyme but also realized that Blaze rhymed like she was breathing when she uttered, “not by a longshot.”

OMG scrawled across Blaze’s face but Arin held both of her hands and Blaze stammer vomiting more rhymes, “I was you I thought of and you alone, it was you I wanted to… to … to….. “

BONE. 

Blaze looked away knowing full well that she just gave herself away.  Arin giggled but Blaze gulped HARD.

Arin FINALLY got it.  Blaze was holding herself back from banging her senseless.  She demurred from time to time to not make a pass at her or seem that way.  It was probably at the very least to override the reflex to ravage her.  NO WONDER why she felt like she thought Blaze kept Eye Banging her with her gaze.  Arin knew that Blaze liked Tamsin but didn’t like being vulnerable but she COULD give.  She WAS ok with Blaze taking her.

Arin held her smile and care free attitude then proceeded to test her theory, “Tiffany, am fine with you boning me.  So what are you waiting for?  Take me fast.. .emmm take me slow, treat me like emmm your little……”

Blaze’s head snapped to meet Arin’s playful gaze but her jaw dropped.  The ONLY rhyme to that which she could muster which was ANYTHING but PC was “Ho”

“I… I .. I can’t ….  I promised Tamsin …… “ Blaze stopped no way would she be caught in this trap until Arin fluidly slid her robe off.  “Crap!”  Blaze spat out ogling her naked revere.  She was being driven mad.

“Whatever you promised Tamsin, THIS is between us.  Did she threaten you if you took me?”

‘Tamsin, I’m gonna take Blaze to see Valhalla…. Emmm .. again…   Live with it,’ she warned Tamsin via the link.

‘OK’ was the extremely terse but comforting tone.  ‘FYI, we are on our way down, BUT don’t stop on our account.’

‘Never planned to sis.’

“No but she asked I not Tango on you.  Stopppppppppppp! Please Arin … I … I can’t”   Blaze begged holding Arin’s thighs to prevent her from getting closer.  Tamsin would fucking kill her for jumping the gun but then what if Arin was pushing for it.

“I can keep a secret if you can.” Arin kissed her on her lips.

Blaze pulled back at first but leaned in and between the spate of now fervent kissing, murmured, “I… I can do that just be mine, but I don’t want to put you in a bind.”

A naked succubus, like the stealth of a ninja popped up between them and coaxed together and added, “Let it go, she’ll be fine.”

Tamsin paid no heed to Arin and Blaze and just walked behind the bar and opened the fridge to pull out a water, “Get a room you 2.  Yea, like you can use mine.  Bo’s springs are kinda soft.”

Blaze ALMOST pissed herself since she was busted, but found it cool that Tamsin was ok with it.

Tamsin walked past the couple with Bo guiding them upstairs.  As she exited she head Bo over the link, ‘They must taste YUMMY.’

Tamsin knew Bo was just prodding her and replied opening her car door, ‘You definitely put the suck back into succubus.  Don’t you DARE feed or you will be punished.’  Telling Bo not to feed was like telling a kid not to eat candy in a candy store.

‘Ow.  Stubbed my toe.  I need to charge up a little,’ Bo jeered.

‘You will be punished,’ Tamsin chuckled driving off to Lauren’s place.

‘Promise my Valkyrie?’

‘Heck yea.’

Tamsin then though of something dastardly and used the link to talk to Arin, ‘Hey sis, did Bo pull chi from either of you yet?’

‘No, but she is working herself up on the edge of the bed.  Didn’t take her for the watching type.’

‘She doesn’t watch Arin, she wants to join in BUT she is resisting being a slut since we are now fully bonded.

‘REALLY you bonded?  COOL!’

‘Welll …. Sooooooo I need you and Blaze to bind her far enough away from you where she can’t pull chi then I want you and Blaze to drive her nuts all night long.  Just use the excuse about being faithful to me.’

‘OWWWWW that IS evil sis but sure.  Soo you’re ok with me and Blaze making out?’

‘Blaze is my sister and I trust her with my life.  She’s ok in my book and she’ll be good to you too.’

Tamsin still had to wonder what STATUS they had with one another at least in her sister’s mind.

Driving down the road, Tamsin just laughed and laughed since it was going to be fun to see how long her ‘faithful’ Bo holds out before begging her to cheat.  When she does, TOTAL ownage.

* * *

 

Tamsin didn’t find Lauren at her place but knew she was probably at the clinic and let herself in since Lauren did give her an access card too.  It had the same access as Lauren as a matter of fact.

It was late already and the lab was empty, but looking at the experiments that were in progress, the Doc must have been getting lots of help from Suzie and Doctor Connor.  She was no scientist, but the new stacks of reports and papers made it look so.

In any case she looked about and passed a sauna in use.  Tamsin peeked in and to her surprise, it was Kendra on the top bench laying down nude.  There was no one else in there and Kendra looked over to her, smiled and signaled her to come in.

Tamsin knew that Kiko was trying to see if she could salvage Kendra and from the looks of Kendra alone, she did.  HOPEFULLY Kendra didn’t eat Lauren or Kiko.  Well if she did she’d run away.  Just in case she stayed on guard and came in.  There was no traces of a fight so far.

“Hey Tamsin,” Kendra smiled getting up to pour some water over the hot rock for more steam.

“Hi,” Tamsin waved tentatively but kept it cool.  “So you’re feeding?”

Kendra just laid back down, “Sort of.  Jessie Sato came over to cook me Asian food and ‘artisan meats’.”

“Wow,” Tamsin clicked.  “Sooooooo where is everyone?  Alive I hope?”  Tamsin always used sarcasm, but saying the most preposterous things something revealed the truth faster than beating around the bush.

Kendra didn’t miss a beat and clarified, “Lauren and Suzie are sleeping in room 1A and Jess is sleeping in an old supply room down the hall.”

Tamsin shrugged and was about to leave then Kendra craned her head towards her and said, “What brings you here?”

“This and that,” Tamsin scrunched her nose.  She was wary of new people.

“Well seeing as how I promised Jessie that I’d stay which I am, I need to pass some time so here I am.”

Silence. 

“OK, gotta run,” Tamsin concluded.

“Stay for a bit,” Kendra offered.  “You don’t have to talk to me… wait Valkyries use the link anyway.  It would be nice to have some company.”

Tamsin tiled her head and wondered why Kendra was trying to make conversation with her but ultimate shrugged.  The steam did help her relax and before she knew it she tossed her garments on the floor.

It was an hour of much needed heaven since NO ONE TALKED.  Tamsin didn’t use the link, Kendra didn’t say a peep and obviously she was fully fed.  Too bad she didn’t admit to snacking on Lauren.

That was interrupted when both she and Kendra heard the door swish open quietly.

KIKO TANAKA, in scrubs.

Tamsin just laid there since she didn’t really talk to Kiko or Kendra as much, she just closed her eyes again like nothing was wrong and listened.

It was at the same time Bo used the link and pleaded, ‘Tamsin!  Arin and Blaze .. ummm dominate me.’

‘Surprise.’

‘They’ve let me watch but I can’t feed!  Tamsin please tell Arin to end this torture!’

‘So you can join them?’

‘….. ummmmm … I’m a GOOD succubus.’

‘Well?’

‘FUCK!  Yes Tamsin I want to join in.’

‘What about being faithful?  I’m here with Kendra now naked in the Sauna a Lauren’s clinic, we’ve been ehre for an hour and that doesn’t mean we bang each other.

‘Pleaseeeeee… I.. I need to feed.  Acute sex exhaustion through deprivation.’

‘Riiiiiight’ Tamsin clicked even over the link.  ‘That’s a new one.  Are you sure that is a medical term BAD BAD succubus?’

‘YES, Doctor Lauren Lewis will write me a note.’

Tamsin ALMOST laughed out loud but relayed to Arin,  ‘If you’re ok with it, you can untie Bo and let her join in.’

‘Sure, I’ll let you know all the details so you can own Bo later ok?’

‘You bet’

Tamsin then refocused on Bo, ‘Uh huh.  You will be punished.’

‘YES my most evil Valkyrie and mistress.  Make me your slave.’

Tamsin liked this.  Bo was allowing her to be owned while in real live NO ONE owned her.

Kiko normally slept alone and was fine but now, she sensed that Kendra was no longer in the cramped room.  She searched for her quietly and found her in the sauna.  By observing the scene, it seemed like it was 2 women who didn’t really know each other.  It wasn’t sexual by any means but strolled calmly into the must hot and humid room.

Kendra sat up, poured more water over the rock then patted the seat behind her pulling her hair from her back to the front.   Kendra didn’t need to say ANYTHING since Kiko could read her just fine.

Kiko sat behind her and automatically massaged her back and neck.  Then she felt Kendra’s hand tug on her scrubs and darted her glace to Tamsin’s pile of clothes on the floor.

It didn’t take long for Kiko to be naked as well complying with a non verbal request. 

LIFE WAS GOOD.

Kendra switched and laid Kiko face down on the bench and it was now her turn to massage Kiko.  After all, Kiko did it to her too.  It also meant that Kendra could get FULL ACCESS to Kiko as well.  Kendra didn’t know how far she could go with Kiko, but slow and steady won the race.

Tamsin just observed the love birds every 5 minutes or so, one of which seemed to be in denial every now and then, but as Kendra got more than more into the massage, Kiko let out a ever to slight moan of pleasure.  Kendra without hitting her love spots was making Kiko respond.

Kendra mounted Kiko’s back and it became apparent that Kiko’s body involuntarily began to sensually gyrate with Kendra’s less skilled touch.  Kendra didn’t seem to be a masseuse but if Bo taught her anything, the touch of love moved everyone.

In any case, it was time to go and let those 2 work things out.  Without a word she nodded to them, worked her way back into her tight sports gear and made her silent exit.

Tamsin could feel that Bo was having both a Chi and Sex fest at home.  At this rate Bo would never make it out of the crack shack.  Best part of it was that Bo was true to her word.  Her heart remained 100 percent with her.

Finally she decided to sneak into room 1A and noted that Laruen was spooning naked with Suzie.  Sure they were covered by a think sheet, but she knew.  Well it WAS late and it was a long shot she so leaned over to nudge Lauren awake without jolting her or waking up Suzie.

Lauren was having a great dream but was lulled awake.  She smiled and stretched as well as she could but focused her dreary eyes on the person standing in front of her.

TAMSIN.  OH SHIT.  Why the heck was she here?  Tamsin might be able to detect that she is no longer under a thrall and kill her on the spot. 

Lauren needed to think on her feet and fast.  She COULD pretend to be a good thrall and then kill Tamsin when she least expected it via fatal injection.  Stupid harpy.

* * *

 

Kiko’s moans just got louder and louder and Kendra didn’t know if the moisture between the assassin’s legs was from her kitty or from the steam.

Kiko felt like she was getting not only a decent massage but much needed massage, but in addition her attraction to Kendra was giving her away.  Try as she might her moans were of two types of pleasure simultaneously.  One of lust and another of muscular relief.  She didn’t know how long she could hold out and not give it away that she was so freaking wet for Kendra.  She just wanted so badly for Kendra to accidentally slip and then use her ghoul skills to finger bang her and work her inner sanctum at a feverish pace.

Kendra finally decided to use her full access pass and brushed her temple doors open and they were dew soaked.  She was surprised that Kiko was lusting after her THAT badly.  Kiko split her legs apart allowing one to fall to the lower bench.  Her plump peach was now ripe with a pink center.  The cold assassin was surrendering to her totally.

The cop didn’t know how to take this.  She was flattered but Kiko arched her ass up to expose her sex even more with her petals opening up for the sun rise BEGGING Kendra to taste her sweet dew.  She was stymied on what exactly to do.  Dyson was an easy no go due to her promise to Eric, but again, Kiko now Jessie was not off limits.  She COULD move forward but did she want to?

Kendra knew she died back at the house with Eric, at least her soul did and now with a new life of sorts, she needed to define WHO she was NOW and not the Kendra from the past.

That all had a wait though since Kiko was literally baring it all for herself and any second now she’d feel rejected and spurned if Kendra didn’t move forward with taking her up on her offer.


End file.
